Falling Into A Different Destiny
by Harrish6
Summary: (This is a bunch of AU's of my story 'Healing What Has Been Broken.', where things went down a bit differently as Error made different choices in the chapter 'Breaking Things At Breakfast.') Error panicked at the sight of the tall Ink. Thinking 'Second times the charm, right', he jumped into the VOID once more with the kids right behind him to his horror. Dying is not his destiny.
1. Minor Changes Can Make A Huge Difference

Owl City - Bird With A Broken Wing

 _I do not own this song, it belong's to it's respectful owner. But for the life of me, every time I hear this song I just think of Error. It fits him perfectly in my opinion._

 _This story is also on my Wattpad and AO3 where I am under the same name. Only I own this and this story is mine._

 _I thought about this after I got the idea that Error could have fell into any Universe/Multiverse when he jumped into the VOID. Destiny could have put him into any Universe/Multiverse; Marvel, DC, Steven Universe, TMNT, Sonic, hell it could have even been The Muppet's! And that's not counting all the different Undertale Multiverses. I could have literally put Error anywhere and make it work. But I wanted to keep Null and Void, so I decided to have Error have a bigger freak out in the chapters 'When You Call For Help, I Will Come', and 'Breaking Things At Breakfast'. He flips out and tries to kill himself again, thinking that it is the better alternative, and Null and Void go in with him much to his horror._

 _Destiny once again pulls them into a different Multiverse for them to heal in. They land in many different Multiverses. This is going to be one-shots - with multiple parts, maybe - on different places Error could land in and make a home in with his kids._

 _Some Multiverses he lands in will have a Error, but will very different to our Error. Like in Jock and Nerd, that Error and our Error are completely different - so much so that our Error could pass off as a look a like but in no way related to him. In this case he will adopt a different name for himself so that he can blend in, that or keep it if he doesn't care enough to. Hard to tell yet. If so many Sanses and Papyruses look alike and no one questions it and are not related in some cases, then our Error can too._

 _In other Multiverses there will be no Error. Maybe Reboot or another version of him in some way, but no Error. He will be the first. But in all of them - or most of them - he hides his powers and who he used to be. He knows now that he is in a New Multiverse, and he is going to take this second - Third Chance technically, now that he knows that the other place was most likely another multiverse - chance by the horns. Especially since the kids followed him, much to his horrified shock. And the universes work different or view magic differently. Like in some, fighting magic - like gaster blasters and Error's strings - is unheard of and/or doesn't exist, or using magic like how they do in Error's Multiverse - like making someone 'blue' then making them float, or using magic like that in general - is unheard of or can't be done. So Error has to hide his strings and magical abilities in some Multiverses._

 _But the thing is that Error knows how to play with the Universe's code, so he knows he is nowhere near his Original Multiverse. Where the last one was almost alike to the original it would be hard to tell he was in a different one, this is not the case here. He has no idea what to do now._

 _Error is now stuck in a world(s) that is lead by different rules and surrounded by Monsters that may share the same faces with others, but with how the world is set up makes them very different to the ones that hurt him. Or even in a world(s) that have no Monsters and he and the kids are the only ones._

 _But they are the same by one fact alone; They will not give up Error without a fight._

 ** _-Start Chapter-_**

To be fair, Error has failed and has made plenty of poor decisions in his long life.

 _(Like when he was lost in the madness, screaming out for someone to save him as he destroyed so many different lives and AU's because he was forced to. Or that time he kidnapped Swap, keeping him because he was so lonely. It was nice to talk to another, to just sit by them. But in the end Error let him go, didn't want him turning into a glitch like he was. Another time was when he tried to kill himself the first time, he hanged himself with his own strings. His neck snapped, but he didn't die. He hung there for god only knows how long before his neck healed itself as the strings faded. Everything wrong was Error's fault after all, Inky made sure to tell him that. He couldn't even kill himself right.)_

But this really took the cake. The cake, the _whole buffet_ that was with it and _ran_ with it. Because he wanted death, _craved_ it even, so that all his pain can finally stop. So that he can finally rest and be free from Fate. But instead he got two kids and landed into a whole new Multiverse - _Again it seems, because now Error can see that he had landed into a new one when he fell the first time. But all he could see where the faces of his tormentors at the time._ \- where he had no idea what was going on around him. He should have tried his chances with the tall Inky now that he thought about it.

 **-MobTale-**

 _When you make a different choice,_

"You know," Error glanced to the goat Monster as he filled up the bottle at the sink. "I have a first aid kit in the bathroom right over there." She gave a gentle smile, eyes swimming with concern.

Maybe he would have said yes if not for the sudden shriek of childish laughter not too far away. It reminded him of that Null had almost gotten hurt in this AU, and he could not- _would_ not let that happen again. Not when the little one was looking at him for protection, that makes him and the other his responsibility. His makeshift bindings will have to do for now, he would not leave them alone here.

So without hesitation, Error shook his head as he went back to getting the bottle ready for Void. **"NO ThaNKS."**

 _you alter the course of your destiny._

When Mob!Undyne came busting in, Error was feeding Void on the couch with Null tucked in his side. His dark glare was enough to keep even her at bay, not wanting to chance what this strange Monster has up his sleeve if she were to try anything. She had heard stories about terrified and protective parents, and even she would not step up to that kind of challenge. No, she will stay at a distance, watching what this broken Monster will do once everything is said and done.

After Error and the children are gone, Undyne will hide her tears and think _'We could have helped them.'_ as no one deserves that kind of pain, no one reacts that way without reason. _'We could have healed him. Protected him.'_

 _Your destiny unravels and forms a new string with every choice one takes._

All the gathered Monsters watched the new three closely, wondering who and why they were there. The cracks and scratches on the older ones skull did not paint a pretty picture or help them think positively, but they are Toriel's guests.

Papyrus asked the same questions, making Skull hurry out of the room to get into contact with Ink. Error wouldn't have noticed if he had kept a socket out on Undyne or if he was distracted by keeping a eye out on Null and Void as they played across the room. But the kids were in his arms, and Undyne was no threat at that moment. He saw the Mob!Sans slip out of the room, making alarms go off in his head.

Error positioned the kids so that he could hid them behind the couch in a moments notice, making sure that the travel bag is tightly on him, and kept a eye out on all the Monsters for even one threatening step to them.

 _One little choice, one different step, one different reaction can cause so much to change._

When Toriel called for the others to eat, Error refused to get up. He would not show his back to them, or to the door where Mob!Sans left. That was asking to get stabbed in the back from his experience.

Seeing the paranoid expression on the other, Toriel was in the middle of making a plate for her guests when Ink and Skull walked in. All Toriel could do was watch in horror as everything fell apart right in front of her, watched as another dove for his death and his children loving him too much not to go after.

It reminded her of her own children, both would rather be together in death if one is already gone, would do anything for the other even if it meant death.

 _'Why does this happen!?'_ Toriel cried, screaming when all was said and done. _'I should have done more! I could have helped them get to a safe place!'_

 _What if's hurt to think about, what you could have done differently or said something to change the outcome, they cloud your mind after everything happens. But what if you had done that 'what if'?_

When Ink came in after hearing that the strange skeleton was in MobTale, he truly didn't know what to expect. Maybe for there to be a short freak out, misunderstandings, confusion, maybe even a short fight before they could talk things out and reach a understanding with the skeleton coming with them to get answers.

In a way Ink had been right, but oh so **G**.

The minute that the other saw him, he pushed his kids behind the couch to hide, eyes lighting up with a deadly gleam that screamed 'I will kill you, slaughter you, before you hurt me once more.'. But Ink had never seen this Monster before, and before he could get a word out, his SOUL was out, his whole body limp as blue strings come out from nowhere to hang him up.

It was only when the other glanced at his SOUL when things started to turn, that made Ink wish that he had reacted sooner, or even just let someone else come and get the other so that he didn't feel the need to Fall.

 **"ThIS sOUl..."** The other skeleton breathed in, fingers twitching as if to touch his SOUL. **"...YoUR nOt INk...** ** _RiGHt_** **?"** Multicolored eyes pined him down, something swirling in his eye sockets as he lightly shook. **"YoUR noT iNKy?"**

No matter how many years and RESETS pass, Ink will forever look back on his answer and cry. If only he had said something different, _phrased_ it different or something.

"I'm Ink, yes." Ink told the other, noticing how his shaking got worse with every word Ink said. "I've never been called-"

But the other didn't seem to hear the rest of Ink's words, as he let out a howl that only someone broken with _so much anger_ could make.

 **"No-0000!"** The dark skeleton clawed at his face, making the scars, chips, and marks all the worse. Blood and dust fell to the ground as he howled in agony and anger, wounds reopening. **"Wh-H-Hy D000 Y0U t0rtU-ur3r M3 LIk-E-3 Th-i-iSSSS INk-Y-Y?!"**

Ink didn't even notice how the strings tightened to a painful degree, or how they reseeded only after the stranger stumbled back, blood and dust dripping onto the wooden floor, staining it.

 **"Wh-YY CAn-T-T I-I-i B3 Fr3-E-3-e-3?!"**

He could only focus that he did this, said the wrong thing at the wrong time. Whoever this other Ink was, or Inky as the other called them, has done great harm to this new Monster. Ink himself most likely looks like him too by the way this stranger reacted, and wasn't that a kick in the pelvis? He had just admitted to having the same name as them without thought or giving a true explanation for the other before saying that he only _shares_ the name, that he is a different Ink.

 **"N0 M-0-oo00-R-E! I RaTH-e-3-e-3-RRrr DIE-DiE-Diee33e3e3e!**

When he looked back on it, he realized just what this 'Inky' most likely done, making him blanch and cry out.

 **"i-I-I C-A-a-n-T PLAAAYYYY Th-I-iS gAm3 A-AnnnY MO0o0oR !nKY!...** ** _I CAn_T-t_** **..."**

The other had confused him for his - or _one_ of them - main _abuser_.

 **"N000 MO00R-E P-A-IN...N-O0O mO0OR3-E K-i-LlIn_G$...No-NO0000-!"**

Even years later he has nightmares about it.

 **"AgA!N! 0N3 M0R3 TIM3!...0N3-E-E_e lAS-s-$-s-$T Tim3..."** A broken, dry sob echoed. **"G3T iT RiGH-t Thi5 TI-i-i-iM3...S-$-0-o WoRtH-l-lEss...Can'T D!3-e-e-3 RiG-t! RatHEr DiE-e-D-!-3333!"**

 _But every action has a counteraction, a consequence. Whatever you say and do changes how others react, how things will play out after you make your move. And when that happens?_

Skull could only freeze when he felt a presence of something so wrong yet so powerful.

He watched the one called Error wave his hand as he tried to sneak to Null and Void to get them out of the line of fire, screams coming out as his whole body glitched wildly, face panted in pure fear and agony. When he was just in reaching distance to the kids was when he felt it.

Cold. Fear. Static surrounding him. Hungry cries echoing with a broken howl. The screams of regret mixing in with a soft sound behind it; A voice softly crying out that this wasn't what they wanted.

Before he even realized it, he was turning to look to where Error was. And once he was what was going on, he froze.

Skull will forever hate himself for freezing up like he did. His mind and SOUL telling _'It's our fault! If only we were faster! Moved!'_ even years later. He will stare at the same spot every time he comes over to Toriel's, where the blood has stained the floor and can't be cleaned no matter how much they try. But for some reason, they can never remove it.

But he knew why they could never get the feeling to remove it or even entertain that idea.

Because when all is said and done, they _failed_. Failed to heal the one that was broken. It was a reminder of who stood there and what happened. Where they failed the one who needed it most.

It was their guilt and regret, something they will never be able to get rid of or forget like that stain in the floor.

 _Anything can happen, that is why it is your destiny. Destiny is ever changing with every little action or decision you make. It is not like with fate, to where you have no choice, as it will drag you to make you go in it's direction. The choice is yours with Destiny. But that doesn't mean that Destiny can not put ideas into ones head, it can push and prod to show you other options, new roads that you can take. Fate is hated for a reason where Destiny is loved._

Null had no idea what was going on, only that these Monsters must have done something to make Daddy very angry and worried. But he knew Daddy was strong, he took down Him after all. So Null huddled Void close and kept a close eye on what was going on around him.

When his Daddy started to cry out after the colorful skeleton said something to him, it made Null **angry**.

His Daddy has done so much for him and his brother. His Daddy knew what it was like to be unmade, broken, and shattered in ways that normal Monsters do not. His Daddy had given them warmth and love, something he had only thought he could dream up and never get.

His Daddy deserved all the happiness in the world, because that is what he has given him and his little brother. Null - Project One - was given a name along with Void - Project Two - by the their Daddy.

He saved them, did not leave them even when he said to leave.

So when the floor under his Daddy suddenly changed to a dark hole, screams and pain filling the air, Null did the only thing that he could do.

Getting up with a tight grip on Void, he ran towards his Daddy with everything he had as the older skeleton fell into the black hole.

Why did Null do this?

Because he had **FAITH** that his Daddy would protect him and Void no matter what, that everything will be alright as long as they are together.

After all, it only got better after he met his Daddy.

So he wasn't going to let _anyone_ take his Daddy away from him.

 _But just because destiny is the more kinder side, doesn't mean it will always work out for you on that road you have taken. Sometimes you have to make a different choice, taking a new road. Sometimes you know you are wrong and have to go back. Other times you do the same thing, but around different people, making the whole experience different thus making a whole new string to form for you to follow. Even Destiny themselves are wrong at times, and must push for a new string to be formed, for a new road to be made for you to see. But that's the thing with Destiny; You can always pick a different path, make a different choice, take a different road, or follow a different string because that is what Destiny is all about._

Error was beyond shattered and broken. His very SOUL was mangled just like his body, it was ugly and worthless. So why couldn't he die right?

Inky must have done something after he fell, time must have moved as he fell through the VOID for him to make another Ink. That or this was Inky, and time has changed his SOUL. Maybe with Error gone it had changed as he did not have to fight with him everyday. But for how long was he gone for either option to happen?

But that didn't matter in the long run. What mattered most, was that Error was _done_.

Done with taking all the abuse, done with being forced into a murder without a choice. Being forced to kill off so many AU's as the other half of the balanced just wouldn't stop no matter how much Error pleaded. If he stopped, then that meant Error could too. But no, Inky just went on without a care for the AU's or Error. Maybe he thought of it as a twisted game where he could always be the hero?

Error though, was so beyond done with playing. He may have failed the first time, but the second time was the charm right? While so many other methods have failed him, there was no way this time it would mess up. The VOID is a abyss where one is scattered across time and space, thus dying as one is ripped apart. The first time he fell and didn't scatter must have been a fluke, that or he didn't fall long enough.

Either way, there was no harm in trying once more. He would rather die then be the Destroyer once more, would rather die then be forced to play Inky's game, would rather die then be everyone's scapegoat. He would rather die then let Fate win.

Blood stained hands where quick to make a portal into the VOID. And when Error heard the familiar rumble of hungry static, he laughed. One more try, then finally he may get the peace he always wanted.

But then the sound of frantic clicking caught his attention mid-fall. Lifting his head a bit, his sockets widened, glitching got worse, and he screamed at what he saw.

Null and Void running towards him, a gleam in their sockets as they darted to him. The static rumbled below him as he fell further in. Shaking his head, his voice caught in his throat. Tears falling as he begged anyone that they wouldn't do it, to stay away.

Those kids were like sunshine, they do not deserve to be snuffled out by him and the VOID.

"DADDY!" "DA!"

It was like in slow motion when they dove in. Error couldn't even hear the screams of the other Monsters as they fell into the VOID with him. The darkness was closing in as Error reacted without thinking. Reaching up as the children fell, he grabbed them and tucked them tightly into his chest.

 ** _'Please no! No more!'_** Error sobbed as the VOID closed. This wasn't what he wanted! He didn't want anymore innocent blood on his hands! **_'Not the kids! Please, show them Mercy where you haven't shown me!'_**

The kids screamed out when Error felt a familiar pull and tugging, their bodies going in every which way, starting to scatter.

Then he felt something he thought he dreamed up the last time he was in the VOID. A warm, soft touch. Soft crying as he was lightly hugged by something he could not see.

 _"I am so sorry My Child! I should have done more for you."_ The soft voice whispered, soothing like cold water on a burn even as the cry. _"But you have changed your destiny once again, that means that I can now step in once more."_

He felt his body coming back together, the children safe and whole in his arms. The feeling of the warmth stayed with him even as he closed his eyes all the way. Was this how Null and Void felt with him? _**'Safe.'**_ If this is what safety feels like, then he can understand why they wanted to stay with him. Before he could do anything more, unconsciousness over took him and the children, wrapped up in the arms of Destiny.

Destiny was overjoyed once Error took to the children, a reason to live. Children can change so much, make the parent want to change for the better. But she forgot one thing. This AU was too similar to Error's.

Sure, there was no balance or another Error, Fate doesn't even have a foothold there. But the faces staring back at him were to similar. Not even different clothing or job in there AU. It was too much for Error to see the face of his abuser. Too soon, he didn't even know he was in a different Multiverse.

But Destiny can change that, they can learn just as mortals do. With that in mind, Destiny let the three go as another portal formed not too far below them. Destiny would keep a closer eye on them now more then ever. Error now needed to find a reason to heal as he already has a reason to live.

So with that, a new road was built, a new string formed, and another path was cleared for Error along with his children could walk on now.

His destiny changed once more, so where would he end up now with his two little terrors in tow?

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _This just wouldn't leave me alone really. Error could have landed anywhere, in any type of world/multiverse. Having said that, if you do have any requests or suggestions I will listen to them and see what I can do._

 _Error's pairing will depend on where he is at as with the kids and there puppy love. His job and what he does also changes depending on where he lands up at._

 _But in every single one he lands in, no one leaves him and his kids alone. Wanting to help and heal him much to Error's confusion and frustration._


	2. Mr Erratum - Part 1

_**This is rated 'M' just in case.**_

 **Multiverse/World** \- Nerd and Jock.

 **When** \- Error and his kids land in NAJ before the school year officially starts. So with them being there changes quite a few things and causes a stir in the school.

 _Error, Null, and Void lands into a world where kids fight more with their fists then magic, Monsters are above ground and were never were trapped in the Underground behind a barrier, Gaster Blasters do not exist along with a lot of fighting magic, and all the Monsters Error can remember seem to be students and teachers along with others he has never seen before. Then if that wasn't strange enough, Error somehow gets roped into being a teacher of all things. Now he has to deal with all this school/romance drama he in no way ever wanted to deal with. Hell, he never even went to school!...That he remembers anyway. So why do these people think it is a good idea to put him in charge of a class?!_

 _Destiny save him from hormonal teenagers and love struck teachers._

 ** _-Start Chapter-_**

Error for the life of him, could not explain how in the VOID this happened. You would think falling through the VOID would kill someone, especially when it was the second time he did it. But nope, he woke up in a alleyway hidden away from the normal streets in a town with two sleepy babybones in his arms.

Slowly getting up, and making sure the kids and his travel bag was okay, he glanced around to see it was dark out and no one was around. With that out of the way, Error swiped a free hand down, making a portal show up. Codes and numbers swiftly showed up, moving at lightning speed as Error's eyes widened in shock at what the Codes were telling him.

Codes for a Multiverse or even just a AU told a lot about the world, every little fact was in it. That was how Inky could know what was wrong and heal it, how Error knew how developed it was and how to destroy it the least painful way.

And the Code in front of him? It was telling him that this world alone was the Multiverse. There no other AU's surrounding it or even near it, everything was right here. Next it told him about magic, where fighting with it was non-existent mostly. Monsters were never underground or put behind a barrier, the War ended with a peace agreement. The rules and laws were different here, built in balance already in place as well. He could see the Codes trying to factor him, but there was a issue. There was no Judge, no Creator, no Destroyer. Then looking further in, he saw there was a 'Error' already in this world along with a 'Ink'. The problem that the Code was having that Error was not supposed to be in this world, but he technically did not exist in this world to begin with.

 **"WhAT iS gOInG ON?"** Error growled, before he remember that soft voice from within the VOID. **"...I'M FrEE?"** Hope bloomed in his SOUL. His Multiverse's Codes were so different from this one, heck, this place didn't even have any AU's! But then that other place, with the tall Inky...That must have been another Multiverse as well. This wasn't what he wanted, but it had the same end even as he was alive. ** _'I'm free...'_**

"Daddy?" Error jerked from his thoughts, quickly looking down into his arms at a sleepy Null. "Where are we?"

Thinking about it for a few moments, Error started to grin. Reaching up his free hand, he put it inside the Code, messing with it for a few minutes before letting his hand drop down. **"WeRE In oUr nEW HOmE NUlL."** He laughed, eyes glowing a bright green. Delight sang in his SOUL. **"i'M YOUr DaDDy, RiGHT?"**

Both children quickly nodded in agreement. "Of course you are Daddy!" Null smiled brightly at his Daddy's bright grin. This was the first time he saw that along with green blowing, but it felt nice. "DA!" Void giggled soon after, as if finding this whole thing funny.

 **"ThEn YoU hAvE tO KnOW mY nEW NAmE."** Null and Void blinked in confusion before he went on. **"THErE iS a ErRoR HERe, I NEEd A NEw ONE. NO onE cAN KNoW WhERe We hAVe bEEn, Do YOu UNdERsTAnd?"** After seeing both of them nod in understanding, Error went on. **"MY nAme iS ErRAtUM. CLoSE ENoUGH mEaniNG, DoN't WoRRy We StIll mATCH."** Erratum smirked down at a giggling Null and Void. Waving his hand, the portal swirled away leaving nothing behind. "That's a nice name Daddy!"

Entering his new name along with Null's and Void's meant putting himself into this Multiverse by it's own rules and laws. But still being himself with all his powers and memories, so that meant he had to be extremely careful with his magic. Along with his name, he made sure to make a past for himself, if a very vague one at least.

His name is now Erratum Glitch Miscalculation, adopted father to Null Misstep Miscalculation and Void Deviation Miscalculation. Orphaned at birth, Erratum's birth certificate was lost within a fire, his guardians in the orphanage did not get a new and neither did he when he reached of age. He has been home schooled his whole life, graduating online because of health issues that cleared up later in life. He took online classes for Collage, getting a degree in Design, fashion, and Textile and Apparel, passing in the middle of the class. He adopted his two kids after he found them outside, alone and hurt. Abused by their last parent, but they never found the abuser. No birth certificates found, but there are adoption papers in the system showing that Erratum went through all the checks and was able to adopt them just a few days ago.

With him entering that inside the Codes, it would make him a paper trail as it has a inbuilt balance. Anyone looking him up would find this information online and even in paperwork as the Multiverse would create some and put it in the place it was needed. The best part is that Erratum put himself into online classes throughout his whole life, therefor it is okay if nobody ever saw him. It also helps that he passed in the middle of the class, average. He has a alibi for those reasons at the least.

The rest of his past doesn't have to be put into the system. He can make it up as he goes, that or keep silent on the matter as it is no one's business.

His shackles were gone. He no longer had to be forced to kill, murder, and hurt for his Multiverse. He was finally free, _alive_ and free. He never thought he would get that, only dead and free. And if the only thing he had to give up is his name? Sign him up!

 ** _'Now...We have to find a home...'_** Erratum then remembered the gold coins in his bag. **_'I could trade them in for some of this worlds currency! After that I find us a small place to stay depending on the amount I get back...'_** He hummed, thinking about it. **_'I can steal what we need too. I am the only one able to make portals here it seems, so it should be easy. So the money will go to a home, and then I'll find a job or something. Maybe I'll sell some dolls, clothing and puppets online...Need to get a computer then...I'll have to buy that one because of the internet...Though technically I can steal that too...'_**

Erratum couldn't stop smiling as he left the alleyway, planing his family's future, feeling free of everything for the first time. He didn't even care that his ribs were burning or that some blood was still streaming down his skull. He'll go to a bathroom or something later on, for now he was going to enjoy that Fate and Inky can't touch him.

The Miscalculation Family was almost ready to begin their new life in this strange Multiverse.

 **-Two Days Later-**

"Wow!" Null gasped in excitement. "We get this whole room to ourselves?!"

Erratum snorted as he closed the front door, Void cuddled close to his chest. **"IT's A apARtmENt NuLL, nOt a RoOM. BuT yEs, THiS iS ouRS nOW."**

It turns out his little handfuls of gold coins were worth much more then he thought they would be. He honestly thought he would have enough for a hotel room for about a month or two, giving him time to get a job and better place while he stole the food the kids needed. But the lady behind the counter at the jewelry place gave him enough money to last them a good year even with renting this small apartment. And that is factoring in the things he is going to have to steal; Such as fabrics, buttons, some needles, some food, and other little things while also needing to buy the big things as long as they are priced nicely. The big things, like furniture, bedding, kitchen supplies, food, and simple fabrics he would have to buy so no would become suspicious of him. Did not want to get arrested, even if he could just port out anytime he wanted to. Because while it would be funny to steal a entire U-Haul of things, including the vehicle, he had children to think about now. Being hunted down and arrested does not make a good father, at least he is ninety-percent sure that it doesn't. But then again; What does he know about being a Father? Nothing besides the fact not to be like Gaster. He only kept one gold coin for himself, to remember the past even if he hated most of it. He wouldn't want to forget the Charas after all.

After getting them a cheap hotel room for the night - _scaring the crap out of the person behind the counter with how threatening he looked, at least he had enough sense to clean off the blood before going into any building with other people in it._ \- and letting Null and Void eat some applesauce that was in the bag, Erratum looked in a newspaper for a place to live. He found one in a decent neighborhood - he checked the Codes for that information to make sure, didn't want to risk the kids - and it wasn't that expensive because the last owner was murdered in cold blood in it. He has done worse, seen worse, and had things done to him worse then getting shot point blank in the face or even being eaten alive. Living in a place where the last owner was murdered was not going to phase him or worry him. So long as the body or dust was gone and there was no blood stains anywhere he was fine with it where other's weren't.

The apartment had a decent size living room connected to a open kitchen, a full bathroom in the hallway along with a closet, one decent sized master bedroom - _that Erratum was just going to use as his workshop as he did not need sleep, therefor he did not need a bed. He may just put a couch that turned into a bed in it just in case the kids wanted to sleep in there to be near him._ \- and another small bedroom that would be able to fit one toddler bed and crib along with their toys that he would eventually make. All the walls were white, and the floors made out of some type of dark wood. Erratum figured that this would do until he got a job or his online business boomed enough for him to get a better place. Like a house with a yard for the kids.

 **"OKAY nUlL, VoiD."** Both kids perked up, turning their little heads to look up at Erratum. **"WE hAvE tO gO ShOpPInG."** He waved his hand around the empty space around him. **"WE hAvE TO FiLL thIS SpaCE UP."** Tucking Void closer, and waiting for Null to wrap himself around his leg like a little monkey, Erratum opened the front door again to leave. Turning to lock it - something he had to remind himself of. Never had to do that with the Anti-VOID - first, he then to the elevator as they were on the fifth floor. **"I'm PREttY SuRe tHERe WaS a mAlL a FEw BLockS aWaY..."**

The city, Erratum has found out, was a nicely sized one. Not too small yet not too big. He lived right on the edge of the suburbs and the actually bustling city. Right in the middle, in what Erratum calls in his mind 'No Monster's Land' for the fact he has yet to see any Monsters near his apartment or block. After walking down a few blocks - not noticing the worried and scared looks he was getting from other Monsters and humans alike - he soon saw the mall. **_'At least it is in walking distance...'_** He glanced to the cars practically surrounding him. **_'Am I going to have to get one of those?...It's not like I can tell or show others he can teleport. That's asking for scientists to knock at my door, asking for 'tests' to be done.'_** Eh, he would think about it later.

 **"StAY nEaR mE aT AlL TImEs."** Erratum demanded at both his kids just in case. Null and Void both nodded before he stepped into the mall. Null's and Void's eyes widened and seemed to sparkle. Erratum then went to the carts, grabbing one and put Void into the little seat behind the handles and strapped him in. Null grabbed onto his trench coat, and off they went into the mall. **"FiRSt THinGS FiRSt, bEd anD a CriB...MAyBE a StrOLLEr TOO..."**

Seeing that there was barely anyone in the mall was a relief to Erratum, he didn't want to deal with crowds just yet. Luckily it was very early morning on a weekday - not that Erratum knew that - so it wouldn't be a problem. He didn't know how he would react if a stranger touched him or the kids, or even if one of the kids got lost. He could honestly see himself taring down the mall if that happened. With that in mind he picked up Null, his little hat covered head laying on Erratum's shoulder. Pushing the cart to the map not too far from the doors, he squinted - he would have to get some glasses later - and found a store only a few feet away having what they would need.

Null could only gasp in awe, everything seemed to sparkle in the light from above. And when they passed that thing shooting water up and down Void squealed reaching out as if to touch the water. All the different smells, colors, lights, and even humans and Monster that they were seeing was so new. Null would have been scared, but he wasn't on his own. His Daddy would protect him, just like when that mean man tried to reach out to him. Calling for his Daddy had worked, he had showed up and took out the mean man, _worried_ for him. So, no. Null had no worries as long as he had his Daddy near.

Shopping was a pain in Erratum's ass. Not because of his kids - never because of that - and not even because of the other customers. No it because of the _workers_.

Buying a kid's bed that would last Null a few years was a pain after Null picked it out - _Null eventually decided on a light blue canopy bed, the curtains falling down a azure color that had lights inside them that seemed to sparkle from inside the fabric. The bedding a mixtures of blues that swirled together, making it look like water._ \- and Erratum had found Void a crib that would turn into a toddler's bed later on - _It was a simple white and orange one. The bedding he got for Void was orange that had a bunch of animals on it. Void seemed to like the little bears on it the best._ \- because the workers almost didn't let Erratum buy it. Not because he didn't have the money - _He didn't even need to make payments, he payed the full price right then and there_ \- or because they didn't have the means - _Erratum would have just offered to take it then and there, when no was looking was when he would teleport it back to the new apartment_ \- no, it was because they thought Erratum had _kidnapped his own kids_.

It had taken a hour of screaming children - _Null and Void had screamed bloody murder when one teenager that worked in the store tried to get them away from him_ \- one pissed Erratum - _He nearly snapped and let loose his magic to take them all out, his SOUL screaming at him that they were threats that needed to be gone, but he held it in. But his aura did not help, it practically howled that he would kill them all if they laid a hand on any of the kids or himself_ \- and security coming in with some police officers as back up along with the owner of the store, and the owner of the mall as well.

When they checked online, getting the paperwork online, the workers were very shamed faced to learn that Erratum was a new father after finding two abused boys and taking them in as his own. Everyone then learned that they thought him a kidnapper just because his coat was torn and ratty, his scars and chips didn't help them think the best of him either they mentioned, they thought he was going to use them as hostages for money. Erratum was just glad that his messing with the Codes worked, he had feared he had messed it up as he never had to do that before. Usually it was fire the blasters, dust everything, get the SOUL, put the SOUL up, try to kill himself once more, and then repeat.

In apology, everything Erratum bought was discounted in the store. The store owner even fired one worker on the spot when they said something flew over the three Monster's heads, but it seemed to very racist and a slur in this world. Erratum didn't care as long as he got the beds and could go into the baby section to get some food and a stroller.

After that, it seemed the mall owner had warned all the workers, managers, and owners - or threatened them - about Erratum and that he was not in fact a kidnapper, but a new father getting things for his new home with his new sons.

When they got home, Erratum swamped by all the bags, and the boxes in the cart - that he bought as well just so he could get everything home - and the furniture coming within the next two days, Erratum put all the bags down and moved the cart out of the way, then made a nest out of some soft blankets and pillows he bought, put the kids in them to nap, then he got to putting everything up.

It was only when it was late at night, as Erratum stood in the Master bedroom, that he opened a portal into a fabric store that is most likely in a different country. With a bit of magic the security tapes were out along with any other measures, then he got to work grabbing the expensive fabrics, needles, yarn, and other things. He even got a sewing machine and table.

At least the night went way better then the morning.

 **-The Next Day-**

"Thank you Daddy! It's pretty!" Null thanked, twirling around in the new dress that Erratum made for him with the new things he... _got_ last night. Void was laughing, tugging at his bow on his head.

Null's dress was sleeveless, light blue and slightly puffy at the bottom. Dark blue roses wrapped around his waist in a belt with a long silk bow tied into a bow in the back to keep it on. Light blue and white flowers were attached to the bottom of the dress, giving it more of a elegant look. Erratum also got him new little high heeled shoes that were a whitish blue color with little bows on them. He also made him cloche hat that matched the color of the dress and flowers. With his pearl necklace and bracelets, he looked perfect to Erratum.

Void's dress on the other hand was a sleeveless orange dress that had a white silk belt with a big white flower on it, in the back it was tied into a big bow. He also made a orange head band that had a a white bow on it, putting it around Void's head. Then little slip on shoes finished the look for Void. Erratum also made him a orange cloche hat with a white bow on it as well just in case. Wouldn't want him to burn the top of his skull.

Getting out his new phone - and trying to make sure he doesn't make it glitch up accidentally - Erratum took pictures of them in there new look. **"YoU bOTh lOOk pReTTY."** Erratum stated, knowing he did a good job. Soon their little closets would be filled with clothing so that they had _choices_. Erratum never got choices back in his Multiverse, he will fight tooth and nail for his kids to have that.

For Erratum himself, he made a dark red sweater with black stitching in it. Then black trousers along with sewing back together the trench coat so it didn't look as ratty, in fact it almost looked brand new by the time he was done. Finished with his shoes, gloves and scarf, he was good to go. But for now his coat was in the closet. ** _'Let's see if anyone thinks I'm a kidnapper now!'_** He was still so pissed that some people thought he took his own kids. Not even the Monsters in the kids's AU had thought that!

Just when he was about to get up, someone knocked on the door.

Tensing unconsciously, Erratum waved the kids into the small hallway - there only hallway in fact - before going to the door. Taking in a deep breath, he quickly opened the door not knowing what to expect.

Seeing a human, a little old women, on the other side with a tin in her hands was not what he thought was on the other side knocking. For some reason he thought he was going to get into a fight. Maybe because he is used to it.

The old women came up to the bottom of his rib cage. Her hair a pepper color put up into a messy bun, laugh lines around her mouth and her brown eyes, slight wrinkles, freckles all over her face, creamy skin, and was wearing a light pink shirt with flowers on it and a long white flowing skirt with a pair of white sandals on her little feet.

Blinking in confusion, Erratum could only open the door slight more so that she could get a better look at him. But she only smiled and held up the tin. The tin was made to look like a sunflower. "Hello! I live right next door in 5F, I thought it best to introduce myself." Erratum blankly took the tin, not understanding what she was doing in the slightest. "My name is Gina Berry, it's nice to meet you." Gina introduced herself softly.

When Gina heard she was getting a new neighbor after the last one was killed by his own wife - _apparently he was cheating on her and had five other wives that none knew about. So he was killed off by wife number three if Gina was remembering that right. She did not take it well. Luckily Gina had been at her sister's out of state when it happened._ \- she was excited. Gina used to live in the country before she had moved into the city a few years ago to teach. When she heard the whispers from the other apartment goers that it was a very scary looking Monster with two cute little kids that moved in, she was even more excited. Not a lot of Monsters moved into the area after what happened a few years ago. A bunch of racists had dusted a child and five other Monsters and started throwing the dust into other Monster's faces. Ever since then, barely any Monsters came out to live in this block if they could help it.

So she made her famous chocolate chip cookies, put it in a newly bought tin, and knocked on the door and hoped they were home. Gina didn't even hear footsteps, making her jolt slightly when the door suddenly opened.

Seeing a scarred Monster with haunted eyes was not what she was expecting. He looked like a POW or even a veteran from a bloody war. His dark colors, red sockets, and multicolored eyes did not help, in fact it made him look all the more threatening.

But the thing that stopped her from freaking out was the fact that she could see that he was broken in ways that someone no should be. It made her heart hurt seeing someone so hurt. No one should be that paranoid about opening the door unless they have a good reason.

It also helped that she caught sight of two little skulls peeking out from around a corner.

 **"WhAT iS THiS?"** Erratum asked in confusion, wanting to know just why his new neighbor decided to just suddenly come and give it to him, let along meet him. **"WhY DiD yoU GivE thIS tO mE?"**

Gina would have laughed at the other's confusion if not for the fact he truly did not understand what was going on. "It is polite to give a new neighbor something to welcome them." Seeing the taller Monster's eyes light up in understand, Gina went on. "I made some chocolate chip cookies for you and your family."

 **"AH...Oh!"** Her new neighbor seemed to remember something. He turned his head over his should to call out into the barren apartment. **"kiDs cOMe HERe!"**

Hearing the sound of clicking, she nearly died of cuteness at the two little kids coming up to the taller one. The one in blue holding the one in orange, and the blue one was quick to cuddle close to the dark one's leg.

 **"yOu dO NOt kNOw Our NAmeS."** He nodded to himself, as if agreeing that he didn't mention his name at any time. **"i Am ERRaTuM GlITCH mIScALcuLATioN."** He introduced him by his full name, before pointing down to his children. **"My OLdEsT SoN, NULl miSStEp miScaLcUlATIOn. mY yOUNGeST SOn, VoiD DeVIaTioN MIScAlcUlAtIOn."** Gina blinked at those names, none of them had any good meaning behind them at all. But when Erratum directed a bright crooked smile at her, but the pain never leaving his eyes, she could only smile back. **"We ARe THe miScALcuLATioN FamILY."**

Gina couldn't help but laugh softly. It was like he was introducing his family for the first time. "What interesting names! It is nice to meet you all, I hope we get along from now."

 **"OkAY GinA-"** Erratum started, only to get interrupted by Gina.

Gina laughed, waving him off. "Please, call me Granny G!" These three need more love, she could feel it. Her heart called for her to help and treat them as family. And she always listened to her heart, it never lead her astray yet so why stop now?

Erratum just stared at her, not really getting it while Null and Void glanced at one another before shrugging.

Well if nothing else, he got a nice if very weird neighbor. Now all Erratum had to do was meet the next one, if anyone lived there anyway.

 **-One Week Later-**

Gina, Erratum found out, was the best Granny out there and he would hear no different.

First off, she is a retried teacher, age sixty-six, who used to teach sewing and home economics to high schoolers at a high school not too far from where the apartments were. When she found out that he sewed and had made Null's and Void's clothing and dolls, she beamed so hard that he was shocked when it didn't set him on fire.

They spent hours arguing, debating, and discussing which fabrics are better, what design is better, best brands and such. It actually made Erratum smile when they got into the flow. It was nice talking about puppets, dolls, and other things he always made. He never had time to talk about them or show them off really. Only enough time to make them, put them away or quickly give it to the Chara it was meant for.

Second thing, Gina made the _best_ cookies. He hasn't eaten in years, but under her pleading eyes he ate one of her cookies that she had gifted to him. They were _divine_. The way the chocolate melted in his mouth and coated his tongues was heaven. He would willingly kill off a hundred AU's for these cookies. He may not need to eat, but put a plate of those in front of him and they will be gone in the next second.

Third is that she is too sweet for this world like his kids. She pinched his cheeks, patted him softly, always gave out sweet smiles to him, worried over his family and always had her door open to him even though they only knew each other for a week. When he mentioned that, she laughed and said she trusted him.

It seems he has another person under his protection now.

And finally the fourth reason, Null and Void like her. Just a few days ago she watched the kids when he was busy setting up their furniture and everything else in the new apartment. Gina offered to watch them any time, the kids love her and call her 'GG'. It was nice to have another to trust. Freedom, two kids and even a new friend, what more could he ask for?

 _-Besides the fact that when his TV was finally installed on it's new stand, Erratum had decided to channel surf for a while to get a feel for the entertainment of the world he was in. So he sat on the edge of his new black leather couch in the living room while the kids ate their lunch of microwave kiddie meals on the new table he bought not too far away. It was all boring and bland to him, until he heard it. The strums of a Spanish guitar. Perking up to see the images, he fell off the couch to his knees when he saw what was playing on the TV in shock. A very familar goat Monster with a rose on her ear screamed out dramatically._ _"¡No Asgoro! ¡No debes hacer esto!"_ _Tears of pure joy fell as his hands went to his mouth. The title coming alive for a moment._ _ **"THERe trUlY iS mErCy iN thIS WOrLD!"**_ _"We will be right back to 'Novela' right after these messages"_ _-_

"Do you have a job? I've never seen you leave for one. Are you taking time off?" Gina asks Error softly as to not wake up the little ones. It was early afternoon, meaning nap time for the kids. They were sitting in Erratum's now finished living room.

Erratum, Gina was finding out, was a nice if eccentric Monster. But she could connect the dots as she puts together what he is say and not saying. He mentions things absentmindedly that makes her wonder if he really is a POW or has been abused for his whole life.

 _-Like the time he first tried her cookies. Erratum had lit up, brightly saying that he never had one of this 'things' and how the last time he ate chocolate it ended badly. At first Gina thought that he meant he was allergic or whatever the Monster equivalent is. But by how he rubbed his ribs tenderly, she suddenly had a different idea on what happened. Then there was the time she asked the last time he slept was, and he answered a few days ago. She panicked only for Erratum to shrug and tell her that he doesn't need sleep. Not to mention the way he would flinch or tense at sudden noises, glancing at the exits and looking ready for a fight. Just yesterday she caught him making a doll of another skeleton Monster, talking to it while he made it and asking why did it hurt him, why couldn't they have gotten along, 'why did you break me', and the worst question was 'why did you_ _ **kill**_ _me?'. He was in a daze, so Gina wasn't shocked he didn't notice her as she sneaked away. She never saw the doll again and she never asked about it. Gina can see that Erratum has been hurt in ways no one should be, it made her all the more determined to help him.-_

And while all Gina wanted to do was wrap him and his kids up in wool and make sure they never see the outside world again, she knew she couldn't do that. Besides, Erratum must have a job even if it is online...Right?

Erratum shook his head in answer. **"i Don'T HAvE a JOb yEt."** He didn't elaborate on why that was the case. **"i hAve EnoUGh mONeY TO lAsT a YEaR bEfoRE I nEEd TO woRRY AboUt iT THoUGH."**

"That wont do!" Erratum just blinked when she suddenly stood up at her full height, not that it was much to Erratum. "You can't wait for a job, you have to go get one!"

Marveling at the little women's sudden Determination - Erratum had peeked at her SOUL, it was more of a solid green. Making her traits reliability, minor traits durability and stability. Vice is domineering, despotic, or becoming a Martinet. So Determination wasn't what he expected from her, but he supposed that could go with durability if not perseverance.- he leaned back into the couch, Novela reruns playing softly on the TV. **"i'M GeTTinG a OnlINE sItE ReaDY FoR mE TO SElL THINGs I MAdE ON."**

"But that wont kick off for a while." Gina pointed out. Erratum just nodded in agreement. "So, for now until it does, you need a job."

 **"WhO WoulD hiRE mE?"** Erratum snorted, knowing that he didn't have the right attitude, look, or even the right kind of past to get or handle a actual job involving other living beings. What can he say about past recommendations? About what he is good at and why they should hire him over the others? **_'Past jobs? I used to be the Destroyer of a whole different Multiverse for so many years the I am probably older then this world that we are both on. The God of Destruction if you want to get technical. What? No, that means I killed so many people that I have lost count. In fact, you look very familiar. I think I killed off a few different versions of you a few weeks ago. Good times am I right? Well, not really because of all the suicide attempts I did that always never worked out for me and the other versions of you dying in blood and dust with a shattered SOUL. Dying is harder then it looks let me tell you, I lost count how many times I've tried. But while I may fail at that, I promise you I will do a better job at whatever job I am trying to get if you hire me. I may snap though later on though if someone threatens me and mine - insanity and me are old friends see? - but eh, no one is perfect.'_**

Yeah, Erratum can see the white straitjackets and padded walls if not police sirens and a death penalty for admitting to killing others now if he ever went and said that at a job interview. Not that they could hold him there for long or actually kill him, but he wouldn't want to put that kind of stress on Null, Void, and Gina.

"Hmmm..." Gina hummed, seeing the issues. Erratum had already admitted to never having a job before - _She suspects that he did have one, just one that is very highly classified. The kind where if you even whisper about it, you suddenly don't exist anymore and no one has ever heard of you before, even friends and family._ \- so this was going to be a tough one. Getting a job could be great for as long as he got a good one, it could mean him getting out more, finding friends, maybe even getting a love life if he wanted one. But where could he work? Not in a restaurant, she could not see him taking orders or taking any customers crap. So that immediately cuts out quite a few things in the consumer jobs. Glancing to the side, she saw Erratum now stitching together a new doll that looked like him for his kids. They had asked for one the other day, Erratum is such a good dad, good at sewing and other similar things, has a way with children- _'That's it!'_

Erratum nearly threw the needle in his hands at Gina when she shot up, but held himself back at the last moment. Narrowing his sockets at her, she just grinned brightly at him. "I have the perfect job for you!" And with that, she ran out of the apartment. All Erratum could do was listening to the banging and crashes coming from next door, a bad feeling creeping up his SOUL.

That bad feeling was more then justified when she ran back in - seriously, how is she in her sixties?! - with some papers in hand and a phone in the other, and brightly smiling. "They dis tell me they needed a replacement! Hopefully no one was found for it just yet."

Slowing putting down the needle and doll, the bad feeling growing more and more, Erratum stared blankly at Gina as she dialed a number into her phone. **"RePlACeMEnT FOR WhAT AnD WhO?"** He had a feeling _who_ it was for, but he had to be wrong. There was no way in hell Gina could mean it was for he-

"Well, me of course!" Shit, he was right. _**'Is she insane?!'**_ Sure, he had no grounds to talk about insanity, but there is no way he could do what she was implying. "Not a lot of people want to teach sewing it seems, they've been having trouble finding someone to teach the class."

 **"DoN'T You NEEd a TEaCHiNG degrEE tO TEaCH In ScHOOlS?"** Erratum asked numbly, trying to scramble for a way out of this while the phone started dialing. **"I'M nOt quAlifiED TO TEaCH! i DOn't HAve ONe!"** ** _'So please put down the phone you crazy old lady!'_**

"Oh, I'm sure we can work around that!" Gina waved off all the worrying, not seeing any harm in the skeleton Monster trying to get the job. **"ThATs nOt SomEtHIng THAt cAN bE WoRKed AroUND!"** Erratum was this close to shaking her. He, a murder with so much blood and dust on him that he is past the point of drowning in it, should not be teaching. Hell, some nights he beats himself up for even being a father to Null and Void. Dirty hands like his has no right touching two children so innocent.

"There is no harm in asking Erratum." Gina laughed, only to clear her throat when the someone answered the phone. "Oh, Muffet? This is Gina...Yeah, I know...But I was calling to see if you found a replacement for me for sewing...No? That's great! I found the perfect Monster for he job-"

Erratum stopped listening at that point, barring his head into his hands. _ **'There is no way in hell I am going to be a teacher to any child or teenager at any age!'**_ Then he snorted, trying to imagine Inky's face or even Nightmare's if they ever saw him as a teacher. **_'Inky would probably think I'm up to no good, going for the kill once more. Nightmare would just laugh and poison me in front of the kids, giving them nightmares for years to come.'_**

But still, that doesn't change the fact he isn't going to go or even get the job.

 **-Two Days Later-**

 **"i Can'T bElieVE GrANNy TAlkEd mE INtO thIS..."** Erratum grumbled to himself, not believing the shit he would do for his sons when asked and for Granny's cookies. Erratum was in his red and black sweater, black dress pants, tennis shoes, leather gloves, and red scarf. He had a messenger bag filled with tings he might need on him as well. He glanced around him at the trees, a few leaves already changing even if the weather was warm, showing that fall was right around the corner now.

The school in front of him loomed, making him want to summon a Gaster Blaster and destroy the whole thing in one blast. Old habits are hard to break after all. Shame the police wouldn't believe him if he tried that. Never mind that he promised Gina and his kids that he would actually try to get along with his fellow coworkers. How Gina got them to give him a job without a interview he had no idea. Maybe they were really did need a sewing teacher no matter who the person is?

The school looked like any normal school he supposed, and it wasn't too far out of the way. Only a few hours from the apartments by foot, a half-hour by car, a few seconds if that by teleportation. And as long as no one sees him, Erratum is going to go by teleportation.

It was only a month before school began officially, some sport teams are practicing at the school still. But after Gina got the call that he was hired - _Which he still doesn't see how he got hired. No teaching degree to speak of, not history handling kids of any age, and has been home schooled his whole life. Or at least, that's his backstory. Honestly he is a murder, destroyer of worlds, god of destruction, broken mentally, can snap at any moment, and has killed off too many kids to count. There is no possible way he should have been hired. Oh, warm Voice from the VOID he was going to get fired within a week wasn't he? Null and Void are going to cry and Gina won't make him cookies anymore!_ \- they were told he needed to come in to meet the other teachers, see his classroom, get his students information, get the handbook, fill out some paperwork, and get a feel for the building.

Erratum already knew this was going to go horribly wrong in someway or form. He didn't know how, but he knew it was.

Giving out a big sigh, Erratum steeled his SOUL and walked into the building with his head high.

Inky may have beaten him down, but there is no way a bunch of teachers are going to. Besides, it's not like they could do anything to him besides fire him.

When he walked into the Principle's Office, Erratum snorted when he saw a very familiar face behind the desk. **"YoU hAvE GoT tO bE ShiTTinG mE..."**

 **-Faculty Office-**

"So, why are we here again?" Sans yawned, glancing to the clock on the wall. "I have to get started on the lunch plan for the year."

 **"And I have to get ready for all the sport clubs."** Error's voice called out from where he sat at the table, static sounding out behind each word.

"Gina Berry, our old Sewing teacher," Muffet explained for the new teachers and staff, as Gina had retired six years ago. "has found someone to replace her. He doesn't have any degree in teaching, nor has he ever taught, but he does have the right degrees in the sewing department. So we decided to take the chance as we haven't found another teacher for that class in the last six years."

All the teachers and staff glanced at one another from where they where, trying to see what their fellow coworkers thought about this. Every teacher and staff worker sat or stood near the big table in the office, talking about things that went on during the summer as time passed.

"Sewing, huh?" Ink chuckled, giving out a smile. "That's close to my department now that I think about it. Maybe he and I could do a co-project with our classes?"

 **"I bet he's weak or a totally sissy."** Error grumbled, trying to imagine what the new teacher would look like and act like. **"Probably not good at any sports too or strong."**

"Now, we may be surprised!" Dream spoke optimistically. "Never know until he walks in right?"

"I just hope that he can do the job." Nightmare sighed, not understanding how the Principle couldn't have found anyone more qualified in six years. "Hiring someone with no teaching degree? That's asking for trouble."

"No point but to wait-" Goth was interrupted by the door opening, making everyone turning to look at this new teacher, only for their eyes to widen and jaws to drop when the Monster walked in.

When Erratum looked up from his paper with the information on his classroom and future class and saw some very familiar faces, he nearly turned around and walked right back out of the room - his children and Gina being disappointed in him be damned. When he saw his own counterpart sitting in a chair at the table right next to Inky's, gaping up at him, he nearly opened the VOID again to jump into it. He never wanted to run into his own counterpart, didn't want there to be any confusion. But he prepared for the possibility, it was the reason he changed his name after all.

Erratum should have listen to his bad feeling and stopped Gina from making that call.

Muffet cleared her throat, waving the new Monster inside. "H-Hello!" She gulped slightly as he walked in further, seeing the marks and scars on him more clearly in the artificial light. His eyes seemed to see right into her SOUL, making her want to confess to any sin she had ever even thought of committing. Power wrapped around him like a cloak, letting everyone know this was not a weak little tailor of a Monster. But Muffet did wonder why he was dressed so warmly in this kind of weather. Glancing to Error and back to the new Monster, she could see the differences. _'Not related then.'_ "You must be the new teacher! I'm Muffet, the school's counselor. Why don't you come in and introduce yourself to the others?"

Erratum glanced at everyone as he was waved to the head of the table. Having no idea what to do, he decided to wing it. If he can wing it being a father, he should be able to do it with being a teacher. Worst case scenario he gets fired. _Absolutely_ worst case scenario he dust someone accidentally. **"i Am ErRATUm MiSCalCulATion, cAll ME ErrATuM."**

That seemed to knock the sense back into the others, because they started scrambling to sit up straighter and cleared their throats. Error reached up to touch his own throat at the other's glitchy voice. His was more like normal talking with static in the background, it only got glitchy when he got too emotional. He wondered if it hurt to talk for the other.

Of course, to no one's surprise, Dream went first to introduce himself to the new teacher.

"Hello! I'm Dream, the astrology teacher." Dream grinned brightly to the taller one, making him fidget in response. The new teacher, Erratum, looked like he has seen better days. Strong, tall, hurt, and covered from neck to toe. It made Dream wonder if the scars went from neck and toe as well. But that wasn't any of his businesses. Didn't stop him from worrying though. "I hope we get along."

Nightmare sighed, getting up and walking to up to Erratum to introduce himself. Holding out a hand, he gave the other a polite smile. "I'm the history teacher, Nightmare."

Erratum just stared at the hand, not understanding what the other wanted. **"WhAT ARe YOU dOInG?"** Erratum decided to get straight to the point, not seeing what the other wanted. If he didn't know any better Erratum would think he wanted to attack him. But that kind of magic doesn't exist here. He also didn't want to think on the fact that this Monster that only came up to his chest is the black Monster with tentacles coming out of his back in his Multiverse. Maybe the apples don't exist here?

"...Are you serious?" Seeing the taller one nod in genuine confusion, Nightmare went slack in shock. "...I want you to shake my hand."

 **"WiTH WhAT?"** Erratum counter back, starring at the hand out for him like it was a bomb ready to explode at at moment.

"With your hand." Nightmare blankly stated, finally taking a closer look at the sewing teacher. Erratum tilted his head, and placed his covered hand into his open hand. Erratum then just looked at him, his expression saying 'Now what?'.

Shaking the other's hand gently, Nightmare then let go of it. Erratum just left the hand out and glanced to the others. **"...DO i hAvE tO Do iT wITH aLL oF YOU?"**

"No! We're good." Ink gave a nervous smile, gently shaking his head. Ink can tell there was something...not wrong, but not right with this new Monster. Like he was missing something or wasn't fully there. But Ink could tell it wasn't the others fault. _'Maybe he is a abused victim?'_ Oh, Ink hoped that wasn't the case. Seeing that Erratum was still keeping his hand up, Ink also tacked on. "You can put your hand down now."

Erratum let his hand dropped, only to jolt back once his own counterpart jumped up with a cocky smirk. _**'At least he is different from me.'**_ Erratum could thank all his lucky stars for that. Error only came up to the middle of his chest, skull more rounder, no scars from what he could see, and eye sockets were bigger then his. While looking alike, they could pass it off as just looking similar like the other Sanses and Papyruses. That was what he was hoping for, he didn't want his counterpart to be sniffing around him asking why they looked alike. He had hoped that he would have to play the 'I was orphaned at birth, I have no idea who my parents are.' card only for Error to think they are brothers when they are in no way related.

 **"The name's Error!"** Error gave a the taller Monster a smirk, now seeing the differences between them. **"I teach PE and coach the basketball team."** Error would have went on, if not for the fact that Erratum came closer and leaned down a bit, getting a closer look at his face. Error gulped, turning yellow at the other's concentrating face. **"Wh-What-?!"**

Erratum leaned back, giving the his smaller counterpart a small smile. **"YOuR cUTE."** Or at the least, Erratum thought he was cuter then himself. He never thought that bigger eye sockets and different bone proportions can change a look so much. But he had to blink when Error turned completely yellow, smoke coming off his head. He glanced to the others, not understanding what was wrong with what he said. He was just telling the truth. **"WhAT?"**

"Okay, enough flirting. Lets-" Erratum cut off Nightmare. **"FLIRtINg? BuT i WaS tEllING thE TrUTH?"** Erratum may not understand what flirting is exactly, but that doesn't mean he will let others think that he was doing something he wasn't.

Error just spluttered, making the other teachers laugh and glance to the new teach in slight worry. It was like he didn't even know what flirting was.

Nightmare coughed. "Oh? And what about the others hmmm? Are you going to tell me a 'truth' as well?" He raised a brow, smirking as if he won when Erratum blinked. "See, if you can't say-" **"i ThINk YouR VeRy PuT tOGeTHEr, CuTE ToO."** Nightmare choked on his words, not expecting those compliments to come out of his mouth.

It only got worse as Erratum turned to the rest of the teachers, them introducing themselves and him complementing them or saying something that made them turn colors. Erratum was just confused as to why that was. He thought a lot of these teachers were much more cute or better looking then their counterparts and had no trouble saying it in a way that doesn't give himself away. But he shrugged it off, he barely had any shits left to give at this rate.

If nothing else, this new teacher was sure to make things more interesting.

Now, how will the students react to such a teacher?

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _Here it is! The first chapter! Erratum is not paired off yet in this one, so I wanted Erratum to embarrasses all the teachers. And if a student falls for him? I can see him being very confused fast and in a hurry about why they are acting like how they are._

 _We will get more on others thoughts about Erratum later on, as this chapter was mostly the background and a bit of world building._

 _Erratum means a writing error, a error in printing or writing. I wanted to give Erratum a similar name to Error, so that is what I went with. Erratum will not always change his name to this, he may keep the name Error if there isn't another Error in the Multiverse._


	3. Destroyer Meet Forced Destroyer - Part 1

**Where:** Dragon Ball Super

 **Ship:** Error x Beerus

 _When Error woke up with two kids in his arms and found himself on a floating triangle like island surrounded by planets with a huge tree in the middle that had buildings on it, that did not even phase him at all. He's seen a lot of stranger AU's in his life. It was only when he was about to look through the world's Codes did he feel it; Destruction. It shot up and was heading his way, fast approaching him. Quickly hiding the kids, Error was in for a world of confusion when a purple, hairless cat in a nightgown suddenly dropped down from the sky. It was only when the other introduced himself as a God of Destruction did Error realize he was far away from his own Multiverse._

 _Error had no idea that when his eyes met the other, that this person would be the one to help him on the long road of healing...In their own unique way._

 _Destroyer of Worlds meet Forced Destroyer of Universes._

 ** _-Start Chapter-_**

 _The colors of powerful red faded into black and grey that surrounded him. The one he was fighting having faded as glowing blue strings fell down and hanged down all around him, making it impossible to move. He struggled, shocked that they never broke or gave in. His power not enough to even make them weaken._

 _Footsteps sounded out, a deep ever changing voice chuckling out. The strings loosened, making him stop struggling. Sighing out, he glanced up only to stop short. A soft voice whispered in his ears as he starred up to see a being that he had never seen before. Multicolored eyes forever crying starred back into his own, laughter in them. A smile grew on the other's dark face face, mouth opening to say something. He strained to listen, but it was like he has suddenly gone deaf. Static over took him, then he flinched back when the one before him suddenly tugged at the strings playfully. Chuckling out._

 _The whispering grew louder. It said_ _"Please! Help Er-"_

 **N**

Lord Beerus's, God of Destruction of Universe 7 and known Destroyer of worlds, eyes shot open at the feeling of Destruction coming from within his own home. Snarling, eyes in a glare, he shot up and out of his home. Following the power levels that seemed to be changing at a rapid pace, going up and down at a incredible speed. "Who dares tries to sneak into MY home?!"

In a different room, Whis's head shot up. He blinked in shock, one hand going to his mouth. "Oh my!" Then he giggled. "I wonder what or _who_ could have awoken Lord Beerus a month earlier then he wanted? Whoever it is I should thank them~"

 **-With Error-**

Error's eyes shot open the moment his back his the ground. He caught sight of the VOID moments before it closed up, showing a sky that Error has never seen before. Null and Void whined together, waking up from the jostling as Error stood up.

Nothing but purple trees surrounded him. Glancing up, Error stopped short at what he was seeing. Planets in a yellowish orange sky. For a moment he thought he was in OuterTale, but it had a different feel from that AU. The very air smelled different, had a different feel. Just as he was about to sit the kids down and check this place Codes, a feeling crept up his spine, making his SOUL freeze for a brief moment.

 **\- - - E**

Without thinking too hard on it, Error quickly found a tree with a hole in the bottom of it's trunk and placed the kids in it. **"StAY hErE UNtIL i SaY So."** Not even waiting for a nod or any form of agreement, Error placed some leaves over the hole to further hide them away. Once that was done, he quickly moved away from it as the feeling got closer. Whoever was coming was moving fast to his location.

Then a blur suddenly stopped over top where he was, before Error had a chance to even think, a purple blur shot down and landed only a few feet away from him. Finally Error was able to get a good look at the one that came, and it made him blink. And then blink again for good measures.

A hairless humanoid purple cat - Not a Monster, SOUL feels too different from cat Monsters or any Monster really - in a light blue nightgown stood before him. Error had no clue what was going on, but he was quickly loosing any shits left to give by the seconds. The only thing that made him keep up his guard was the kids hiding away.

Whatever Beerus was expecting, it wasn't this. A Skeleton as tall as Whis - without the hair - stood before him, glitching and multicolored. Black in color, scars, blood, dust and marks all over from what he could see, stitched up clothing under a long trench coat, travel bag, and leather gloves. It was only when he met the other's multicolored eyes that Beerus remembered.

A glitchy laugh, glowing blue strings, a soft whisper in his ear.

 _"Please! Help Er-"_

 _'A prophetic dream? Two in one it seems...Or was it something more? Less?'_ Beerus frowned before speaking up. "Hey you! What do you think you are doing in my home?!"

The skeleton frowned as well, tilting his head. **"i FeLl hErE."** He stated simply, his glitchy voice deeper then what Beerus expected even as it changed pitches.

"...Are you joking?!" Beerus eye twitched at the half-ass answer. "If you don't tell me I'll destroy you!" Beerus would have went on, but the sudden glitched laughter stopped him short. Looking at the taller skeleton for a moment, Beerus then growled out. "I am Lord Beerus! God of Destruction of Universe 7! Destroyer of worlds!"

That stopped the laughter quickly. Beerus smirked proudly, but it feel just as quickly when he didn't see fear. No, all he saw was confusion. The skeleton raised a hand to his skull, scratching it, making chips fall off and making the blood flow off it faster. **"...JuST whErE...MulTiVerse?...NO, thATs..."** He muttered to himself, making Beerus strain to hear him.

"Speak up or I will kill off your entire world!" Beerus yelled out, frustrated at the other. Then without warning, Beerus shot off towards Error, fist raised.

Beerus wasn't going to use his full power, just enough to show that he was serious with his threats. Maybe enough power to make the other go flying a few feet away if he wasn't _too_ weak.

What he didn't expect was the other to lift one hand and catch his fist, not even moving a inch. A brief painful squeeze, narrowed eye sockets, and the next thing Beerus knew; He was flying backwards! His eyes widened in shock, staring at the bored yet confused skeleton that was slowly putting his hand down.

 _'Impossible!'_ Beerus quickly stopped himself, skidding to a stop and landing where he started. His hand shook, and all he could do was look at the other in shock. _'That actually...hurt.'_ Sure, he didn't put all his power into that punch, but he could tell that the skeleton didn't put all his power into that squeeze or push either. "Who are you." Beerus stated serious, wanting to know that more then ever now. _'How are you so strong? Just who are you and where did you come from?'_

The skeleton looked at him with a confused from, pointing to himself. **"i Am ErRoR."** Then the confusion grew all the more on his face, brows frowned in thought. **"i Am ThE GoD oF DesTRuCtIOn, DesTRoyER oF UniVerSEs."** Then he pointed to him. **"I'VE nEvEr hEaRD oF yOU."**

 _'Destroyer of Universes?!'_ Beerus had no idea where to go after that deceleration, never having heard of a Destroyer of Universes or a another God of Destruction called Error. But that did explain how the other was so strong in a way. Good thing that was when Whis landed down gently, smile never leaving his face.

"You are far from your home Lord Error." Error nearly laughed hysterically at what this blue person called him. He is no lord, just a murderer. "You must be confused as we are. Why don't you come with us and we can discus this with a nice meal?"

"Whis-!" Beerus went to say, but stopped when he had nothing truly against the idea. While this Error was trespassing, he seemed just as confused as him. So for now he would play nice, if only to find out just what was going on. "There better be a feast waiting for me." Both lifted off the ground, looking at Error, waiting for him to come up as well.

Error hesitated, before turning to go back to the tree. Beerus opened his mouth to yell at Error, but it clipped shut once he saw Error lifting two little skeletons into his arms. Error then jumped up into the air, floating only a foot away from them.

Null and Void both gasped at the two new people. "Daddy! Daddy!" Null tugged on Error's shirt, pointing to Beerus. "What kind of Monster is he? I've never seen one like him before!" Meanwhile, Void was cooing at Whis, who was cooing right back at them both. **"thEy'Re nOT likE uS nULL."** Error answered, knowing that these two were no Monsters at all. There SOULS felt too different. And Error would bet that they looked very different then their as well.

"How cute~" Whis cooed, waving a finger at the little skeleton in orange. "Little tiny bones~"

Beerus though, had caught what Error said. _'Monsters?'_ Beerus tilted his head in thought, trying to think on why they would be called that. _'Why Monsters? Childish imagination?'_

"Well! I've got to prepare a feast now that I have such two cute little guests!" Whis laughed, standing up straight. Null and Void giggled while Error just raised a brow. "Follow me, I'll lead you the the dinning room."

Both children laughed when they all took off. Error couldn't fight the smile off his face even if he wanted to.

"Da~" Void waved his hands into the air as they flew to the big tree in the middle of the place. "Da!Da! Da~"

"Daddy we're flying!" Null giggled, loving the way the air was hitting him. "Daddy faster!"

Whis placed a hand to his mouth, hiding his smile when he noticed that Beerus was staring at the family of three. Frown going away little by little at the children's laughter _'I wonder what the higher powers of another Multiverse are up to now?'_ Whis glanced to Error and the two children. _'And why they saw fit to place them into a place where they have no power in.'_

Only time could tell. But for now, breakfast must be made and eaten.

 **-Dinning Room, One Hour Later-**

"So you jumped into a void?" Whis hummed, thinking about it. "But you didn't die like it was supposed to?"

They all sat at the long dinning table - Error not even blinking at the floating chairs while his kids marveled at them - all kinds of dishes surrounding them. Error was feeding Void his bottle while Null was munching on some type of egg dish on Error's lap. Beerus sat at the head of the table, eating his food, but keeping a eye one the new arrivals, while Whis sat opposite of Error.

 **"ThE VOID iS EndlEsS, iT IS EvERyWhErE yET nOWhERE."** Error's eyes glazed over as he thought about it. **"i WaS SuppOSed TO bE scATTEreD AcRoSS TiME anD spAcE, EsSEnTALLy DyING. BUT SOmEtHINg FOrcED mE HERE."** Error focused back at Whis. **"i hAVE nO IDeA WHy I aM hErE."**

Whis hummed once more, trying to think on this new information. "Your Multiverse must be very different then ours Lord Error." He waved a hand. "We have black holes, alternate timelines, but no VOID like you are talking about."

Error twitched at the words 'Alternate Timelines', but frowned at what he was being called. **"WhY ArE YOu cALLiNG mE loRd ErRoR?"**

Whis blinked while Beerus lifted his head. "Why, because you are a God of Destruction!" Whis gestured to Beerus. "Lord Beerus here is one as well. Very respected and deserves it as well...Is it different from where you are from?"

"Yes, you called yourself 'Destroyer of Universes'." Beerus leaned forward, interested in the answer. "Why is that?" _'Just how strong are you?'_

 **"i AM ThE oTHer HAlF oF thE bAlAncE iN mY multIVerES, ThE ONlY gOD oF DesTRUCtioN anD dEstRoYER."** Error took the now empty bottle out of Void's mouth, lifting him up to burp him. **"I DeSTroY AUs - AlTErNAtE UnIVErSEs - TOo mAke ROom FOr OThErS To GroW. INkY - ThE OthER hAlf To MINe - IS tHE cREatOR, THE oNE wHO MAkEs AuS. BuT hE mAKEs TOo mAny."** Error seemed to sag, eyes going blank as he was lost in the memories. **"i DesTRoY EntIRE UniVerSe, InclUDing THeIr OthER TimElinES aND THE MonSTErs IN THEm."** He gestured to the kids. **"ThaT iS WhaT We ArE cALlEd, MOnStERs. MAgIC BaSEd."** He waved off the questioning looks, going back on track. **"IT...WaS noT mY chOICe To BEcoME a DeSTRoYEr. I wAs FORcED inTO kILLinG."** Error darkly chuckled, glancing to his hands and seeing nothing but blood and dust even if they are covered. **"FatE IS noT kINd anD onLY favORs ONe. AnD i Am nOT THaT onE."**

Beerus slowly put down his fork, Whis sat straighter as they glanced to one another. "Why don't you start at the beginning? Then we can try and figure out what is going on."

Null and Void glanced up at Error as he shifted before nodding in agreement. If he was in a different Multiverse, where no Monsters existed, then he had nothing to hide. Not to another Destroyer at the very least. Besides, it was time for the kids to know why he couldn't be the best for them.

 **"FiRsT ThErE WaS tHE oRigiNAL UniVerSE - WhiCH Was CAlLED 'UNDeRtALE'. BuT THE mULTIvErSE waS TOo EmpTy FOr OnlY OnE unIvERsE, sO FaTE cREatEd THEiR fiRsT TRuE cHIlD, nAmiNG tHEM iNK. RulEs WeRE GIvEN, buT INk DID noT caRE foR tHEM..."**

 **-A Few Hours Later-**

"Hmmm..." Beerus narrowed his eyes as he sat on the balcony railing. Footsteps sounded out, Whis coming up and stopping at the doorway. "Lord Beerus?"

"Where are our guests now Whis?" Beerus softly question, not even turning around to look at the other. He kept his eyes to the trees as he tried to process all he had learned for today.

"Lord Error and the Little Lords are in the bath now." Whis sighed, hand going to his cheek as he frowned. "I had to help him go through step by step on how to bathe and what was used for what. It seems that Lord Error just used to dive into a lake or something similar with his clothing still on to clean himself. Never mind all those injures he had, _two_ of his ribs fell straight off! I tried healing him, but he just puked up all the energy that I put into him. Seems his body confused my energy as a virus or poison, he'll have to heal the old fashion way. The ribs are on and stable now though. At least all the blood has been cleaned up with the dust as well." Then a smile worked it's way up his face. "But now they are relaxing in the bath. Last I heard, Error was telling the children about Souls and what their own traits and virtues are."

"Souls, huh?" Beerus frowned, thinking back on to what Error had told him. "To think there could someplace so different...A entire multiverse..."

"Lord Beerus? What are you thinking about?" Whis walked up and leaned over to look at the purple one's face, which was twisted into frustration. "What is bugging you?"

"I tried to punch him, not at full strength of course, but enough that it should have sent him flying." Beerus admitted, glancing to his right hand, the one that he had used. "But it didn't. He didn't even move a inch! He hurt me! Sent me flying!" Beerus growled out, fist clinching tighter. "Error is a powerful Destroyer there is no doubt. So why in the Underworld did he take that kind of abuse?! If it was me, I would have killed every single one of them!"

"Ah, but you forget Lord Beerus, Error did try that before his anger fell cold." Whis sighed, just imagining it all. "Besides, we do not have to worry about the balance like he does or did. He took it all for his Multiverse's sake because of that out of control creator and maker, someone much like our Kais, but in the end it was beaten out of him. So much so that he lost the will to care about his Multiverse anymore. Lord Error has lost the will to fight unlike you."

"Tch!" Beerus scowled at the answer, but knew Whis was right. "It's a shame...Error could give me a opponent, one that could match or even beat me, one that I always wanted..."

"He may gain it back Lord Beerus. But it will take time and healing." Whis then smiled, tilting his head in question. "That is if you of course let them stay here? Or will I be dropping them off on a different planet for them to make their living?"

"No." Beerus quickly disagreed with that last notion. A Destroyer like Error had no business going anywhere else. Someone with so much power must be watched, but also must be helped. He wasn't heartless after all. Birds of a feather should flock together, because if not then who will? "All three shall stay with us until further notice. You are to treat the three like you do with me Whis; Is that understood?"

"Yes Lord Beerus." Whis gave a little bow before straightening back up. "Will you be going back to sleep now? You did wake up a year earlier then what you asked for." He questioned, wanting to know if he should go prepare his Lord's - or would it be First Lord's now? - bed.

Beerus thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I want to get to know our new guests better. But leave the alarms on, I want to know when the year has gone by."

"Of course Lord Beerus." Whis hide a smile, happiness filling him up. _'I wonder how much these new players will change? How much it will effect us?'_ He glanced to where his First Lord sat, tail swishing back and forth. _'I wonder what the future holds for you now.'_

 **-First Month-**

"Why don't I ever see you eat?" Beerus asked over his own meal. "Whis doesn't either. Do you get some when we're asleep? Or is it a culture difference that I don't know about yet?"

Error turned his head to look into the purple cat's direction. His two kids in his lap, eating some type of cream dish. Beerus was actually sitting beside him today.

Beerus and Error were estranged in a way. Beerus spent time training or trying new dishes. Error spent time with his children and trained away from Beerus. He had a feeling if Beerus saw him, he would get dragged into a fight or spar of some kind. The thing is that he isn't wrong, if Beerus did see that, he would want to test his true power.

But these past few weeks, Beerus has been asking Error questions. Some complicated - _like what is a AU's Code? What exactly is the Anti-VOID? What is magic? How do you run on it? How can you not die? Things like that. Error tried to answer as best he could, but always couldn't really answer the last one. Even he didn't know the real reason, only Fate does. And Fate holds no ground in this Multiverse, doesn't even exist. Which once Error found out that piece of knowledge, picked up his two kids and twirled them around, glowing the brightest green ever._ \- and some not so complicated. - _Why do you glow green? Why did you name your kids Null and Void? How did you get the name Error? What is your favorite AU?_ \- Error didn't know why the sudden change, but he went with it. After all, Beerus is letting him and his kids live in his home for free.

 **"i hAVE nO NEEd To EaT."** Error answered simply, not really understanding why Beerus was making such a horrified face. **"i hAVEn'T EAtEN iN YEaRS, ThErE IS nO NEed."**

"NO NEED?!" If Error was anyone else, he would have flinched back when Beerus exploded. Null and Void just glanced up, plastic spoons in their mouths. "Food is life! Something to enjoy! It makes life worth living!"

Error just stared at the ranting God blankly, not getting what the big deal was about.

Beerus, seeing this, swirled some of the green noodles onto his fork and then shoving it into Error's face. "Try it! Eat every bit and tell me what you think!"

Blinking, Error slowly took the metal fork away from Beerus, glancing to and from it to the other adult. **"YoU...WanT ME tO EaT THE whOLE THiNG?"** Error questioned firmly, wanting to know if that was what the other wanted.

"Yes! The whole thing! It is a delicious-!" Beerus started, only to choke in shock once Error put it into his mouth, and then bit down, breaking the top of the fork off and eating the metal as well with the noodle. Error munched on it for a moment, only to then put the rest of the fork into his mouth to eat it as well.

Swallowing, Error brought his attention back to Beerus, who eyes had widened to comical degrees. **"...WhAT?"**

"Your not supposed to eat the fork too!" Beerus finally yelled out, grabbing a new fork and putting more noodles on it. "Metal is not the same as food!"

 **"ThEn i DoN't hAvE TO EAt."** Error stated, only to flinch back at the intense look he got from the shorter one.

"No. That means that I have to take up the job for myself." Beerus stated ominously, lifting up the fork full of food threateningly.

 **"WhAT ARe YoU tAlkING abOUt?"** Error questioned, looking Beerus up and down wearily.

"If you can not eat right, then I have no choice but to feed you myself!" And with that little warning, then next thing Error knew was that Beerus was shoving the fork full of food into his mouth and down his throat! **"** ** _ARHCJGHV-!_** **"**

"I will prove to you the wonders of food even if I have to make you try every food there is in my Universe to do it!" Beerus growled, not even blinking at the number of tongues that Error had in his mouth. "If I have to hand feed you every bite then so be it!"

"Hahaha!" Null giggled, clutching his bowl tighter to himself as his Daddy moved about, Void doing the same. "Daddy is funny!"

"Lord Beerus, your next course is ready-" Whis started, only to freeze in the doorway at the scene before him.

Error struggling in his seat, his two kids laughing as they are jostled about with their bowls tightly in their hold, with Beerus shoveling food after food into said skeleton's mouth. Ranting about the wonders of food and why one should eat it as he floated above the other slightly as his free hand gripped Error's face tightly as to make sure he can't close his mouth. All the while, Error looked like he has had enough - and Whis knew he still didn't see the point in food and eating when he doesn't need it. How he knew this? From Beerus's ranting and Error's muffled yelling and growling. - but couldn't fight back with the kids on his lap.

"Oh my!" Whis chuckled. "It's so nice to see them getting along!...I just hope that Lord Beerus doesn't find out about Error not needing or seeing the point in sleeping as well."

Large purple ears twitched.

"YOU DON'T WANT TO SLEEP?!"

 **"** ** _-RHCHS-!_** **"**

"Whoops!"

 **-Second Month-**

"Mister Beerus?"

Beerus's turned slightly to see Null and Void toddling up to him. "Yes? What is it children?"

Now, Beerus didn't usually have a fondness for children. He saw them all as little brats that needed lessons on how to behave around their superiors and other adults. Null and Void though, are not like that at all. First off, they are children of a Destroyer, no matter what Multiverse he comes from, so therefor they are already above the other children. Second off, they are polite and do not act like spoiled brats. They say please and thank you, and follow the rules set for them.

It also helped that they were adorable in their little dresses, not having grown a inch yet. Beerus had asked Error about that, as he was wondering if all Monsters grew as tall as Error, and it seems like Monsters - _depending on their magic levels, who their parents are, what type they are, ect._ \- grow slower then other species. So Null and Void will be children for a long while yet. For some reason, Beerus is okay with that.

"Your strong right?" Null asked him, frowning up at him in concern. Void just lightly fiddled with his fingers, unnaturally quite. "Strong like Daddy?"

Beerus frowned down at them, not getting what they were going for but decided to play along. "Yes. Both of us are Destroyers, so it is logical that we are both strong." And while he has yet to see Error fight at all, he knows that Error is strong. He has to be to be a Destroyer.

"So..." Null hesitated for a moment, before getting a determined gleam in his eyes. "Can you promise us something then?"

"Oh?" Beerus raised his brows, interested in where this was going. "I would have to hear what you are asking for first before I promise you both anything."

"Pro'tect Daddy!" Void answered suddenly before Null could, looking up at Beerus pleadingly. Beerus flinched back in shock, not knowing what to say to that or if he even heard that right. "What did you just say?" Beerus asked back in answer.

"Daddy's strong, I know he is!" Null paused, biting his lip. "But those stories about the other place, the one with the creator and Fate...I don't want Daddy to get hurt anymore!" Null looked up at Beerus, eye sockets watering. "But your strong too! So you can protect Daddy like Daddy protects us!"

"I see..." Beerus hummed in thought. It seems like the things Error has told him and Whis about his own Multiverse has scared his children for his safely. And after hearing about Beerus himself, they came to the conclusion that he could protect Error if this 'Inky' or Fate came for Error. It was flattering that the kids knew he was so strong if nothing else.

"And why would I make such a promise?" Beerus asked instead of agreeing right off the bat, curious how far the kids would go for it.

"Because Daddy would protect you without a promise." Null answered straight away, determination in his sockets with a steel edge. "So why can't you do the same for Daddy?"

 _'Where would they get that idea from?'_ Beerus frowned confused at the little tiny bones's conviction that Error would fight to protect him. _'Have they seen something that I have not?'_ It is said that children see things that adults can not because their minds are less clouded and more open then adults are. Or is it all in their minds.

"Well, I suppose that I can make such a promise as you three are my guests." Beerus hummed, deciding to make the promise to try and see how these Monsters tick and work. And besides, it's like he said. They are his guests and under his protection while so. For them to get hurt while this is a fact would be a insult and smear on his honor. "I promise to protect your Father, Error, and yourselves while you live with me. That is all I can promise you, if you live in another planet or Universe, then you are on your own with your Father if something happens."

Null's face brightened while Void clapped his hands. "T'ank you~"

"Your welcome, now I know Whis has hidden some sweets." Beerus smirked and raised a brow in question. What can he say? These kids were growing on him. Such ballsy little terrors they are. Never has children came up to him and do this after all. They deserved a reward for it if nothing else. "Why don't you come with me to find said sweets?"

"Yes!"

 **-Third Month-**

"So these are Codes huh?" Beerus hummed in question, looking at the little portal filled to the brim with numbers, letters, and symbols of all kinds form many different worlds.

 **"yEs. NoRmaLLy i CouLD sEE EvERyTHinG, bUt tHiS iS tOo DiFFerENt FOR ME tO mAke SenSE oF."** Error explained to the other Destroyer, frowning at the strain the normally wouldn't be there as he keeps the portal open. Usually it too little to no effort to open one, let alone read it. **"ThE SyMbOLS ArE oNEs i hAve NevER saW, ThE NUMbErs aND lEttERs aRE tOO, NevER miND thE oRdER oF tHEM aLL. THe VERy fOuNdAtIOn, nAtuRE, lAws AnD rULEs aRE tOO DifFEreNT FoR mE To Do MUCh WiTH THEm."**

"Is that right?" Beerus sighed, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning against the tree they were sitting by. Everyone was outside right now. After hearing the kids had never had a picnic before, Whis had set everything up for them to have their very first one. Right now, Null, Void and Whis were playing a yard or so away from the two Destroyers, running around laughing. "Can you not destroy worlds or universe now then?"

 **"NO."** Error shook his head after thinking about it for a moment. **"CoDEs aRE eaSY tO deSTRoY EvEn iF i cAN't ReaD tHEM, i'M jUSt DesTRoyINg THEm, CruCHinG thEM, i DO noT NEEd tO ReaD THEm REaLLy. It JUSt mAkES tHInGS mEssIEr. BUt tHIS mULtiVeRSE iS moRE ComPLiCaTED tHEM mINe, SO i CaN't OFF tHE enTiRe UniVERsE UNlEsS i pUt iN a ToN oF EffORT, mAgIC, AnD enErGY iNTo IT. So muCH So THAt iT maY evEn HuRT mE iF i Do IT."** Error then shrugged, lazily watching his kids chase after Whis, who was running in a comical slow manner. **"BuT WoRLds? PlanETS? YEs. THoSE WouLD sTIlL TaKE mORe CoNCEnTRaTIOn ThEn i'M uSed TO, BUt noT bY mUCh. At lEasT hErE i DOn't haVe tO KIll oFF aLL liVIng bEings ON iT bEfORe destroyiNg a WoRLd, No VOID hErE..."** Error trailed off, eyes glazing over.

Beerus opened a eye, glancing to Error. Finally he sighed, sitting up with a stretch. "Ah, I guess it can't be helped!" swiftly twisting his body, he sharply pointed to Error, who just blinked in confusion. "This is _my_ Universe! Any destroying of Worlds will be done by me!" Beerus smirked cockily, watching the other sag in relief, like a weight was taken off his shoulders, but also looking conflicted. "You may be a Destroyer, but this is my job here! And I'm the best there is, so I have no need for you to help out!" Turning his head away and crossing his arms, he muttered to himself. "You should be focusing on healing anyway..."

Whis grinned, hand coming up to cover his mouth as he chuckled at what he was hearing. _'It seems your making a friend.'_ He had never seen Beerus so concerned for another, not wanting someone to show their power just because they didn't want to. But it was cute how he was trying, like a rough child trying make his friend feel better. _'I wonder if this was their plan all along...And if this will lead to something else.'_

"GOT YOU~" Null cheered, latching onto Whis's leg.

Whis gave a dramatic gasp as Void giggled, also clinging onto Whis's other leg. "Oh no! How will I ever escape such cuteness!"

"Nyha~" Void giggled, blowing a kiss up at Whis, making said alien clinch his chest as if his heart was going to burst out.

"NOOOO! THE CUTENESS~"

"WHIS CALM DOWN! I CAN HEAR YOUR SCREAMING FROM HERE!"

 **-Fourth Month-**

"Here! Try this one!"

Error was very tempted to just slam his head down onto the tree he was leaning on. Yesterday, Whis mentioned that having a picnic would be fun. The kids asked what that was, making Whis horrified. It only got worse when Error admitted to not knowing what it was as well, so the tall haired alien decided that they _must_ have a picnic. Error folded quickly once Null and Void asked for one, and once Whis said he would make Beerus's favorite food Beerus was all for it.

So now here Error was, having food shoveled down his bony throat and into his ecto-stomach. Sad thing is that he is getting used to this, which may be a problem but is he going to do anything about it?

 ** _'Too much work...but that's life.'_** Error sighed, trying to shove Beerus's hand away from him. **"i'M FuLL."**

"You barely even ate anything!" Beerus huffed, a spoon full of something pink in his hand, his free hand firmly holding onto Error's trench coat. "Now you are going to try this delight! It's called-"

Error tuned the other destroyer out, looking out to where Null and Void were giggling, giving each other food to share and looking more happy then ever. Whis's face could put the sun to shame with how much he was beaming at them all as he shoveled more food into his own face and onto others plates as well. Error could admit that Whis made a ton of food that looked very pretty, but it just made him more apprehensive to eat it. He ruined everything, food included most likely.

"HEY!" Beerus yelled shaking the skeleton, only to still when Error went tense and slack at the same time, eyes shooting to him with something dark and fearful shinning in them. But not at him, at his yelling. Beerus has learned the hard way that sudden screaming and yelling usually made Error twitchy at best, and while Beerus has yet to see the worse end of the spectrum, he had no plans to if he could help it. Taking in a deep breath, Beerus held up the spoon once more and went on in less of a yell. "Are you even listening to me?!"

 **"nO."** Error honestly told the other as he shook his head in response, making Beerus's eyes twitch in anger. The spoon was soon snapped in-half in the purple destroyer's hand. The pink substance flicking off onto the ground. Then before Error could even think of moving, Beerus lunged for all he was worth.

"YOU-!"

 _THUD_

 **"YoU-!"**

Whis could only hide a smile at the two destroyers rolling around on the ground, growling and gently pushing and hitting one another. Or as gently as they can that is. But he knew they were not aiming to really hurt one another. If that was the case, then there would be a crater by now or even a whole lot of rubble because there wouldn't be a island anymore.

Null blinked while Void laughed at the scene in front of them. "What's going on?" Null asked in confusion while Void giggled at seeing Beerus trying to strangle his Daddy with his scarf, only to yelp one Error used his longer arms to pull on the cat-like Destroyer's ears.

"Don't worry Little Lords, they're just play fighting." Whis waved off any concern, laughing gently over the cursing and insults in the background. "Now; Who wants some candy?"

"I do!" Null quickly answered in excitement. Void quickly turned his attention to the tallest one. "Me too~"

"YOU CHILD! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST EAT?! EAT IT!" Beerus yelled out, suddenly grabbing a bread roll that really wasn't bread and trying to shove it into Error's mouth as he held onto the other's scarf, pulling him up as his legs tried to keep Error down and in place.

 **"GeT tHAt AwAY FROm mE!"** Error growled in irritation, trying to push it away. Feeling annoyed, Error harshly pulled on the long ear in his hold. Beerus's eyes widened to comical degrees, tears shooting out like a explosion.

"LET _GOOOO_!" Beerus cried out, now actively trying to strangle Error with the scarf as he tried to pull his ear out from the other's hold.

 **"GEt OfF mE!"** Was all Error said - more like roared - in reply, swinging his body around so that he was above Beerus. Sadly said skeleton forgot about Beerus's hold on his scarf. Error's eye lights went out as he was strangled by Beerus trying to pull him back down. In retaliation Error's hands shot out to grab onto the wrist of the hand holding on and the other going for the ears once more.

"YOU-!"

 **"YoU-!"**

 _CRASH!_

 **THUD!**

 ** _BANG!_**

"Ohohoh~" Whis laughed at the fighting in front of him, moving food out of the way so that the two destroyers didn't destroy it in their play fighting. "They get along so well~"

"Go Daddy~" Void cheered, arms waving as he watched the little fight in front of him.

"Fight, fight, win~" Null cheered right along, a green sweet from another world in his hands. "Win Daddy~"

"-YOU NO GOOD-!"

 **"-cAT! WeLL?! WhAT aRE yOU goINg To DO ABouT iT** ** _KiTTeN?!_** **-** ** _ARARCH!_** **"**

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"So well~" Whis cooed out, closing his eyes in bliss. "Everything is so much livelier~"

 **-Fifth Month-**

 **"I ReALlY DoN'T tHiNK tHIS iS a GOoD iDeA."** Error warned the purple one for about the tenth time. **"I** ** _ReALlY Do NOT_** **tHInK tHIS iS a GOOd IDEa AnD iT's GOINg To End** ** _hORRiBLy_** **."** Error emphasized in case the other didn't hear him.

"Tch!" Beerus scoffed, waving off the taller one's concern. "It'll be fine! Besides, this is something I have wanted to try out for a while anyway." He admitted with a shrug but determined glint in his eyes, mind wondering back to when he first saw Error doing this before he shook his head. Beerus moved his legs into a defensive stance, hands getting into position. "Now come on! Show me your power!"

 **"...** ** _FiNE_** **, YOu AskEd For IT."** Error scoffed, lifting his uncovered hands, blue magical strings coming to life and moving but keeping his hand steady. **"BUT i'M waRniNG YOU; I'M THe oNlY onE iN my MulTIvErSE, So THErEfoR I'M THE bEsT."**

"And also the worst if you go by that logic." Beerus pointed out, a smirk working it's way up on his face. "Now, enough talk. Lets begin shall we?" Turning his head, Beerus looked to where Whis was standing with the children. "Whis! Make sure to referee this fairly!"

"Of course Lord Beerus." Whis gave a single nod, then lifted up his free hand like a referee does. Null and Void both plopped down, eyes lighting up in excitement. "Are both sides ready?"

Both Destroyers nodded. Faces grim and looking ready for war.

"Then GO!" Whis called out, hand coming down and small smile never leaving his face.

Beerus swiped his hands back just as Error's fingers twitched, making the blue strings elegantly move about. Two set of eyes glared at one another before the sound of wood knocking on wood sounded out as limbs moved about. With a curse, Beerus's eye twitched. A punch was sent forward-!

And Error's wooden puppet just KO-ed Beerus's.

"Winner; Error!" Whis called out, arm going out to point to Error's side to show the winning side. Null and Void cheered in response, watching in awe at their Father's puppet that was now elegantly doing ballet.

"This is not fair!" Beerus called out, glaring at the strings in his own hands before glaring at Error's puppet. "You didn't even move your hands! Just a twitch of the fingers!"

 **"i ToLD yOU; i'M THe ONLy pUPPet mAsTEr IN mY MUlTivErSE. TherEfoR THE bEsT."** Error told the fuming cat destroyer, playing around with the puppet to entertain the kids.

"OH COME ON! THE PUPPET IS MADE OUT OF WOOD!" Beerus scowled as Error made his puppet bend in ways that wood should not be able to do. It was like Error made the puppet alive, his strings doing the impossible. "HOW IS IT DOING THAT!?"

 **"talENt."** Error deadpanned, fingers barely even moving as the puppet suddenly did a very complex move that should be very impossible for wood to do. Defying all logic as it twisted and doing the impossible right in front of Beerus's eyes.

"NOW YOUR JUST SHOWING OFF!"

 **-Sixth Month-**

"So that's a _Gaster Blaster_ huh..." Beerus hummed, watching said Blaster fly around with the three skeletons on top of it. "And it can go even faster then that too..."

"Hmm, yes." Whis nodded in agreement, watching how Error sat down on the huge skull calmly with his kids in his lap cheering as they fly around in the air. "Lord Error said that they are the fastest Blasters in his own Multiverse. They can go much faster then they are now, but the Little Lords wouldn't be able to handle that."

"I suppose that makes sense in a way." Beerus scratched his ear, listening the the laughing children. "To be the only Destroyer, he must be fast to get the job done in time before everything collapses. Faster then his Kai at the least."

"Yes, I still remember the race you had with him last week; He left you the dust. Literally." Whis chuckled while Beerus looked away with a scoff, cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. "And not even a little bit tired after running around for miles at high speeds where as you did give a tiny bit of sweat. Lord Error doesn't sleep, doesn't need food, and hasn't shown much tiredness but mental and emotional." Whis tilted his head, finger going to his chin in thought. "I think he has more stamina and speed then any of the Destroyers here. Those two things he needed in spades for doing his job which is admittedly more complicated and important then ours. His had more at stake if he failed. I wonder if they have found a new Destroyer? If not then they're screwed."

 _'To go days on end destroying, no years, because of someone who can't stop...'_ Beerus sighed, closing his eyes in thought. "I suppose that would be the case. He has mentioned always being on the go, therefor he unconsciously trained himself way pass the brink and just kept going no matter what. Eventually making his stamina and speed going through the roof. And that's not counting what his version of Fate has done to him and given him." Beerus's eyes snapped open, a smirk growing on his face. "Stamina and speed are fine ways to win and are very much needed to truly be strong and powerful...But I want to know his _full_ power. Everything combined into one fight; Strength, mental and physical, will, soul, his magic, speed, stamina, tactics, tricks and moves!"

"You could force him to fight if you truly wanted to Lord Beerus." Whis pointed out reasonably, face carefully blank. "If you went after him with the intent to harm, he would protect him and his."

Beerus opened his mouth, but clipped it shut once he heard glitched laughter mixing in with childish once. He thought back on everything, and decided no, he would never do that. This skeleton was broken in ways that he could not imagine, and forcing him to fight wouldn't be honorable or fair to do. It wouldn't be a fair fight, it wouldn't matter who wins in the end with how shattered Error still is. It wouldn't be a win no matter if he won with how unfair it would be. It had nothing to do with the fact that Beerus had gained a soft spot for the family, nothing at all.

"No." Beerus turned his head away from Whis, eyes never straying from the Gaster Blaster and the three on top of it laughing in joy. "Doing so would not make a fair fight. I can wait for him to be ready to spar with me on his own time."

Whis smiled, eyes glittering. "Yes, you and Error have all the time in the world after all." Whis then looked up at the sky, laughing to himself. _'How much you have changed Lord Beerus, and for the better I might add.'_ Light purple eyes caught sight of the three skeletons in the sky. _'Is this what the other powers had in mind? Or something else? Maybe more? If so, then I think it is just going to get more interesting after this!'_

 **-Seventh Month-**

"Is there even a food you do like?" Beerus asked as he munched on some type of meat dish across from Error at the table.

It was late at night, the kids asleep and Whis off doing who knows what. Beerus, who was in his nightgown, decided to get something to eat before he went off for his cat nap. Sleeping years away is something he hasn't considered doing anymore, as Error and his children held most of his attention now. But napping and normal sleeping? Something he would never give up like Error has.

Error decided to sit with him, feeling thankful that Beerus wasn't shoving food at him, and watched the fish swim about in the underwater dinning room with floating chairs. The fish reminded him of different AU's dealing with water and pirates, or even the navy. Also some fantasy ones Error decided as one fish with two heads swam by that was bigger then him by at least fifteen feet.

 **"...i lIKE chOcOlaTE."** Error frowned, thinking to all the times he stole chocolate, only to get beaten for it later. But that was so many years ago, so much so that he is surprised he remembers what's it called and looks like. Seeing the confusion on the face of the one sitting across from him, Error elaborated. **"iT'S a SwEET tHAt cAN CoME iN mAny DiFFeREnt flAvORS AnD bE uSeD iN mAnY DIshES FRoM whAT i cAN RemEmBER abOUT iT."** Error tilted his head back in thought, a sad smirk on his face. **"i ReAllY lIKEd iT...i mISS iT, BUt i LEaRNed TO liVe WiTHouT iT. BEsiDEs, i Can'T RemEmbER whAT iT tAsTS lIKE anymORE."**

 _'Chocolate, remember that word.'_ Beerus told himself absentmindedly before asking another question that has been bugging him for a while. "And what about sleep? I know you say you don't need it, but you don't have a reason not to anymore. It's not like you have to leave at any moment to go off another universe or world."

He watch the skeleton freeze, hands going up to scratch at his skull as his eyes glazed over. And while Error was healing up nicely with their help, he still had numerous scars, chips and scratches all over him, some of which Beerus knew would never fully go away. He didn't want Error to make them worse or reopen any of them. So he opened his mouth to tell him to stop and even retract his question only for Error to open his mouth.

 **"NiGHtmAREs."** Beerus's mouth shut quickly, watching with narrow eyes as Error shivered. **"tHE VoICes, THe scREAMinG nEvER goES aWAy! i hEaR tHEm anD FEEl thE pAin AlL oVeR."** Error shivered, thinking about all the screams and hatred that waited for him in his dreams. **"iT'S bEsT noT To slEEP. NO mORe huRT, no MOre VoicES. nO mORe FAtE oR iNKY-!?"**

Error froze, another pair of hands grabbing onto his, making him stop his scratching. Glancing up, he was greeted with a Beerus glaring down at him with no real heat to it. The humanoid cat was kneeling in front of Error on the table, most likely jumping to the area before Error had time to react.

Softly, the purple hands moved the bony hands back down away from the skull.

"There is no need for that." Beerus quietly stated, frown painted on his face. "Your 'Voices' can not reach you here, nor can anyone else for that matter." Here Beerus smirked cockily. "You think that I, the greatest and most powerful Destroyer, will let anyone take or harm _my_ guests? No. I will deal with anyone who comes for you and the kids, and I will enjoy stopping them _permanently_." Beerus then glared down at the confused skeleton. "Now, we just need to find out how to stop your nightmares is all. I'm sure there are remedies that could work for you, all we need to do is try and find one or two that works. I'm not going to give up on you, so you better get used to eating and sleeping quickly! I will not have you passing out on me from lack of sleep or food, no matter how much you say you don't need them; Do you understand me?!"

Error looks up at the other Destroyer blankly, before a sad broken chuckle broke through. Beerus can only stare at the other in shock once tears start to fall from the sockets. Slowly letting go of the hands he was holding, Beerus lifted his hands only to stop mere inches from the tears running down.

 **"ThAnk YOu."** Error whispered, a broken smile growing on his face. His hands went to wipe the tears away, but they just kept coming as he couldn't believe it. Someone who wouldn't give up on him. And better yet, someone who can understand him not giving up on him. _**'Thank you for saying words that I never thought I would hear. Thank you for caring. Thank you for trying. Thank you for understanding where others can't. Thank you for not giving up on me.'**_

" _Tch_ , look at you...crying for nothing." Beerus whispered, glancing away from the other, but not leaving or going away. Hands still hovering near the tears, not moving a inch. "But...your welcome."

Unknown to them, Whis was leaning by the door listening in to every word. He smiled gently, eyes closing in thought. _'I think I understand now...'_

 **-Eighth Month-**

"This has got to work!" Beerus grinned in his nightgown right in front of his bed that was not floating at the moment. Null and Void, also in little nightgowns in the colors azure and pastel orange respectfully, was climbing up into the bed. "This is _going_ to work!"

 **"YoU sAId THAt thE lAsT TimE."** Error pointed out, dressed in a red T-shirt and his black pants with his scarf and coat off and folded and now laying on a nearby rock along with his shoes, gloves and socks. **"AnD WhIlE lEaRniNG daNCes FRom oTHer WorlDs WaS FuN, i CouLdn'T slEEp aFtER oUR lEssON WiTH WhiS tHAt lAstED a WHoLE DaY."**

"I know, but this one is going to work." Beerus tugged Error to the bed. "You said the last time you slept peacefully was when the children first slept with you. I think that if you sleep by another person, it will starve off the nightmares." Error grunted when Beerus forcibly shoved him into the bed. Error snorted in humor, his feet and legs dangling off the circler bed because of how tall he was. Null and Void quickly went and curled up on one side of his body, faces grinning as the yawned.

"Whis, make sure that I don't sleep too long as usual." Beerus commanded and got a nod in return - _Whis was gushing silently behind his hand, and trying to not laugh aloud at Error's tired yet dumbfounded face_ \- before turning back to Error. "With me and the children here on either side of you, the nightmares will not be able to touch you. We will be your wall." Beerus then crawled in the bed, curling on it and having to curl over Error's chest to fit on the bed with everyone else on it. Laying his head down on the skeleton's chest, Beerus was surprised to hear a beat, almost like a heart yet not quite. _'Must be his Soul...'_ Closing his eyes, he listened to it for a moment. _'Soothing.'_ "Now just relax and don't worry about it. I'll destroy all the nightmares for you before they can get to you."

Error just watched as Whis left. Then he just laid there, not really doing anything as he watched the children fall asleep easily. Feeling the breathing and the weight on top of him, Error slowly relaxed.

He could feel his kids breathing, their magic, their SOUL beats. He could also feel Beerus's breath, his heart beat, and while he couldn't feel his SOUL beat, he could feel his aura. It all washed over Error, making him close his eye sockets as he tried to feel it all.

Slowly a smirk worked it's way up Beerus's face as he cracked one eye open and glanced up. Error's eyes closed, steadily breathing, and face peaceful. Holding back a snort, Beerus closed his eye to go to sleep. _'I told you it would work.'_

The next morning, when Whis checked up on them and saw that all four of them were sleeping peacefully and curled up on Error who was smiling in his sleep with his arms wrapped around the others, he waved his staff. A list appeared in front of him, showing all the different attempts they tried to make Error sleep or the ones they recorded anyway. Swiftly flicking his hand, it showed the newest and now last plan. With a delighted smile, Whis moved his fingers, making it all light up green.

 **Attempt Number;** Lost Count Three Days Ago.

 **Plan** \- Protective Wall! 

_**SUCCESS!**_

 **-Ninth Month-**

 **"WhIS."** Whis blinked before turning to look at Error, who was sitting down by the lake. Null and Void running around not too far away from them, playing some type of game. Beerus was off in his room, taking a cat nap alone. Although he tried to get Error to join him much to Error's annoyance and Whis's amusement. It took a while, but Beerus finally went off alone to take a hour or two nap.

"Yes Lord Error?" Whis inquired with a smile.

Error glanced to where he children played, running around with smiles and laughter. **"iS...IS it OKaY mE bEiNG hErE?"**

"What do you mean Lord Error?" Whis asked, confusion on his face as he frowned his brows but kept his smile. "Lord Beerus is fine with you here as well as I, so you don't have to worry about that-"

Error shook his head, looking up to where Whis was standing. **"ThAt'S noT whAT i MEanT."** Error tilted his head and Whis's smile left his face at the concern and worry on the usually go-with-the-flow skeleton. **"i mEanT If iT wAs okAY WItH oTHer'S. i'M a DesTRoYEr ToO, BUt NoT oF tHIS mULtiVErSE. WOuLDn't THat caUSe TroUBLE FoR yOU anD bEErUS?"** Error glanced to the lake, frowning in thought. **"thE oTHer DestRoYERs aND whOevER elSE WouLDn'T liKE tHIs RIgHT? yOUr** ** _CreATORs_** **WouLDn't LIke ME HErE RiGHT?"**

A hand softly touched his shoulder, making Error's head snap back to see Whis was now sitting on his knees by him, a gentle smile on his face but a steely glint in his eyes was telling a different story.

"Lord Error, I swear to you that even if anyone has any problem with you and the children it will not matter." Whis suddenly grinned, making shivers go down Error's spin. That was not a nice grin, in fact it would have looked more in place on a insane psychopath. And Error has met more then he can count of those, so he would know. "Lord Beerus is fond of you and the children, as am I. The Little Lords are just so cute you know? If any have any complaints, then we will _deal_ with them, okay?" Whis gave a bright grin, making Error nod quickly in agreement.

Patting his shoulder, Whis stood up and glanced down at Error with a smile. "We will fight for you Error, for you and your family." Whis chuckled as he walked to the children to play with them. "How can we not when your out family too?" To Whis, that was what Error and his children were, family. They made the place brighter and kept him and Beerus on their toes. And although Beerus would never admit it, Whis knew he would fight tooth and nail to keep them safe from anything and anyone. Just like Whis would do if it came down to it.

 _'If Fate or any other being or even other Gods came here looking to take Error back to his old Multiverse...'_ Here Whis smiled grimly, eyes shadowed for a moment. _'Then they are in for a nasty surprise.'_ Shaking that thought out of his head, he quickly jumped into the kids play time to join them. "Little Lords~"

"Whis~"

"Yay! Whis~"

 _ **'Family...'**_ A red and yellow tipped bony hand went to the chest, the other covered the mouth. **_'Is that what we all are? Family? What is a family really? Like what I had with the Charas? Or is it something else?'_** Error clutched his chest, his SOUL warming yet sinking at the same time. Error looked to where the others were playing before looking up at the tree with the buildings on it where Beerus slept.

 _ **'Will I fail this family too?'**_

 **-Tenth Month-**

 **"hErE."** Beerus blinked in shock as Error shoved something in his hands. Both Destroyers standing in a hallway with a open wall, showing the forest outside and light shooting inside the hallway from natural light.

Blinking, Beerus looked down only to be more confused then ever. It was a small box filled with dolls. Shifting around, he found a doll of himself, Whis, Error, Null, and Void. There was even a plush doll of the planets surrounding their home. All of them were really well done and looked hand made, button eyes gleaming up at him as he lifted the Error doll.

"What is this for?" Beerus asked in confusion, putting the Error doll back with the others to turn his attention to Error. He knew Error had asked for sewing materials, along with knitting supplise and fabrics with some other random things. Beerus saw no harm in it and had dent Whis off to get some items. Next thing the Destroyer knew, Whis had brought so much that they had to put everything in a large room that was as wide as a normal house. They decided to make it Error's hobby room in the end, because Whis said it would help his mind heal so Beerus saw no problem with it.

In fact, Error has been making things like a workshop. Beerus already saw Null and Void running around in new clothing and holding dolls, their favorite from what Beerus could see was a Error doll.

Null now wore a off the shoulder azure dress that swayed as he walked, stopping at his knees. It had black bows on the right and left hip along with one on the chest and it red buttons in the middle of the bows. The dress also had some red and black flowers stitched on carefully, weaving elegantly about. He wore a azure newsboy hat that also had a black bow on it and a big red button. His shoes had little heels on them and a black ribbon bow on the ankle. Error even made Null a little long strapped bag made with the same design for him to carry things in it. Apparently Error had added magic into it, making it larger on the inside so that Null could fit more then what it could have fit.

Void was now wearing a long pastel orange dress that puffed at the end just above his ankles. The bottom was frilly and a darker shade of orange. It was buttoned up with yellow buttons and over top of the dress Void was wearing a blue cardigan that also had yellow buttons. The dress had some yellow and blue flowers carefully stitched on elegantly. Void now had on a pastel orange cloche hat with blue flowers with yellow buttons in them. His shoes had on little heels as well, but the shoes were yellow and orange with a blue bow on the front of them. Error also made him the same type of bag he made for Null, only it of course had on Void's clothing design on it instead of Null's.

Then Error fixed up his trench coat so it had less holes, but with his own magical strings so the stitching on the trench coat glowed slightly, made better better black pants for himself, and a sturdier red T-shirt for himself.

All that and the new dolls? Beerus was honestly impressed. But he also made a mental note to drag Error out of the room to sleep some time soon. That and shovel more food down his throat. Don't want him missing the wonders of food after all.

 **"i mAdE tHEm FOr YOU. i AlSo haVe SOmE foR WhIS."** Error stated, looking down at Beerus as he shifted his feet. **"iT'S a GiFt...A..."** Error glanced to the side, a light yellow blush on his cheeks. **"a THanK YOU."**

 _'A 'Thank you'?'_ Peering up at Error, and silently laughing at the other's flustered face as it was a first to see that kind of face on the taller one, Beerus titled his head with a slight glare. "A thank you for what may I ask?"

Error immediately locked eyes with Beerus, eyes focused and serious as he answered. **"EvERyTHiNG."**

With that, Error turned and left. Going to get the other box and give it to Whis. Beerus watched as he left, only looking down at the box once the other was out of sight.

"... _Everything_ huh..." Lifting the Error doll once more, he noticed the doll was smiling. Error usually doesn't smile. Smirk and sometimes grin, yes. But smile? The only time that really stood out was when he cried that one night, once he admitted the nightmares.

Softly putting the doll back, Beerus turned and started heading to a safe room to put the dolls in. Not wanting to loose them or accidentally destroy them.

 _"A thank you for what may I ask?"_

 _ **"EvERyTHiNG."**_

"You idiot...I've not done _anything_ worth thanking for..." A broken sad smile and tears falling down dark cheeks would not leave his mind. Glancing down at the same face but on a doll, it's happy carefree smile beaming up at him. "When you can smile freely without tears or worry...then you can thank me."

Because that means that Error would finally be healed, or at the least as much healed as he can be. Beerus has became fond of Error, seeing him as a friend. Something of which he never really had before. He would hate to sleep years at a time now, because that means leaving Error alone for so many years. It would make him feel like those trash from Error's home Multiverse. And Beerus the Destroyer is not trash thank you very much. He's better then every single Monster and person in that Multiverse. Error giving him this gift proves it, thanking him for something that shouldn't have to be thanked for.

 _"A thank you for what may I ask?"_

 ** _"EvERyTHiNG."_**

Beerus scoffed, ignoring his hot cheeks. "That idiot."

 **-Eleventh Month-**

"Here, have another one."

"Thank you~"

"Thank you Mister Beerus!"

Whis sighed through his nose at his Lord Beerus. Really, he spoiled the Little Lords too much! It was going to make them sick!

Right now Beerus was giving the kids sweets from another planet that Whis had gotten not too long ago. Right now they were sitting outside under a tree in a clearing. Beerus sat next to Error who was knitting a blue scarf, both sitting crisscross. Null and Void sat in front of the Destroyers, dolls off all kinds surrounding them. Apparently they were skeleton Monsters of different AU's that Error has seen. The skeleton Destroyer had mentioned he used to have a collection of dolls of the different skeleton Monsters in the AU's, mostly Sanses as he was their counterpart. That and the SOULS, it made him feel less lonely at times and gave him something to do before the Voices started again.

While Whis was worried about being surrounded by dolls of the people who hurt you could do to Error's mental state, Beerus was more interested in the SOUL collection that Error had. Seems that he needed them in the Anit-VOID as time is meaningless there, so therefor it stopped them from RESTARTING the Universe he destroyed.

It was confusing to the two others, but fascinating. Their Multiverses were so different. Sure, they had the Kais who were the creation to their destruction, but they could not interfere with life. Just thinking of a out of control Kai who would not stop creating made shivers go down Whis's spin.

"Whis."

Whis jolted out of his thoughts at the call. Smiling, he turned to see Beerus scratching his ear, the kids munching on their sweets and Error knitting but not once looking at his hands as he watched what everyone else was doing. That impressed Whis, knitting was hard, but Error made it look so easy as his hands went to town and he wasn't even looking at it!

Shaking off his thoughts, he gave his attention to Beerus. "Yes Lord Beerus?"

"We need more sweets." Beerus told him plainly.

Before Whis could open his mouth, Error elbowed Beerus upside the head with annoyed face. Not once stopping his knitting or messing it up, impressing Whis even further.

 **"ThEy'VE hAD ENoUGH SwEETs tO lAsT THEm a WeEK. No mORE."** Error told the other, knowing that a normal Monster could not live like he could and did. Babybones especially; they needed a lot of calcium. So milk and the like. **"ThEY nEEd CAlCiUM iF tHEY wANt TO GrOW tALl aNd hEalTHy."**

"But-!" Beerus started to protest only for Error to give him a firm glare, making him shut his mouth.

 **"NO!"** Turning to look at the kids, who were just looking up at them in interest, Error decided to nip this whole thing at the bud. **"bOyS? Do YOu wANt To BE TaLL lIke ME?"**

When Null's and Void's eye sockets lit up and stars glowed in them, Error knew he won.

"Yeah! I want to be tall like Daddy!" Null excitedly stated, crawling up to said Daddy with sweets smeared on his face.

"I wanna be _taller_ then Daddy!" Void jumped up with that declaration, fists going into the air as his pearls clanked together. "Taller!"

Turning his head with a smirk, Error raised a brow at Beerus pouting face. **"No mORe SWeETs FOR nOW, iT'LL mAke THEm siCK AnD roT ThEir TEETh. We'RE skElEtONs, TeEtH aRE IMpoRtAnT EvEN iF wE havE mOuTHS anD lIPS."**

"Tch!" Beerus frowned before sticking his tongue out at the other Destroyer. Said other Destroyer rolled his eyes before sticking out his five tongues out in retaliation.

Both Whis's and Beerus's eyes widened to comical degrees at this new knowledge that was in front of them.

"Oh my~" Whis gasped, hand going to his mouth.

"HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THIS SOONER?!" Beerus exploded, hand going out as if to touch the tongues, only to grunt in pain as Error elbowed him once more only this time on his waist.

 **"nOT mY fAUlT YOU juST StUFF fOOd iN mY mOuTH WiTHouT tHOuGHt."** Error muttered while Beerus rubbed his waist from the elbow hit. Null and Void just laughed at the two, used to how they acted and reacted to one another.

Whis sighed once more, only this time in amusement. While Lord Beerus may spoil the children with food, mostly sweets, Error would always pull him back before he could do any damage. And yes, Error also spoiled his children with items and objects, but Beerus also pulled him back. Complaining about all the time Error spent in his hobby room and dragging him out everyday to make sure he ate and slept some or even just to hang out with him, not that he will say it like that or admit it.

 _'Lord Error really is Godsend!'_ Anime tears fell from Whis's eyes, hands clasped together and ignoring the bickering behind him mixing in with children's laughter. _'Truly! He keeps a better leash on Beerus then I ever could!'_

"Fine! But tomorrow-"

 **"WhO'S kiDs aRE thEse AgAIN?!"**

 **-A Full Year-**

"What was it again?" Beerus sighed, eyes closed as he leaned back onto his chair, arms folded behind his head. A flash of what he was trying to remember went off in his head, but it didn't stay. It was like he couldn't grasp it, it was too far out of his reach. "It's on the tip of my tongue but I can't remember...It has been a year since I thought about it but I did have that dream again..."

 _-BOOOM~_

 _"Ah!" Whis giggled while the children clung to his legs in alarm. "Do not worry Little Lords, that is Lord Beerus's alarm clock." He leans down to wink at them with a grin. "He's a very heavy sleeper you know!"_

 _BOOM!_

 _'Although it is ironic that Lord Beerus is asleep at this moment.' Whis chuckled to himself as he and the children walked up the stairs to Lord Beerus's room. 'Poor Lord Error though! Probably wasn't expecting this wake up call...and just when he was starting getting comfortable with sleeping.'_

 _BOOOM~!_

 _ **"-Up BEeRUS!"**_ _Was the roar that greeted Whis, Null and Void once they opened the door into the room. Hourglasses flouting in little bubbles._

 _One hourglass finally stopped, then-_

 _ **BOOOM!**_

 _ **"BEErUS! WAkE UP!"**_ _Error roared once more from the bed._

 _"Lord Beerus! It's been a full year!" Whis called out as the kids hid behind his legs. "You told me to leave the alarms on remember?!"_

 _ **"WaKE uP!"**_ _Error snapped trying to get out from the other Destroyer's hold. Waking up from a nap from a explosion was not a nice thing for Error, for a moment he thought that Inky or others had found him and were causing a mess to get to him. But instead it seems like those alarm clocks did more then he thought they did. Now here he was trying to get Beerus's arms off from around his neck as he tried to wake the sleeping cat up._ _ **"bEErUS, NOw!"**_

 _"Noooo~" Beerus whined out, yawning. "Just a while more Error~"_

 _ **BOOOOM!**_

 _ **BOOOOM!**_

 _Error growled while Beerus tried to tug him back down onto the bed. Hourglasses were now making others explode along with them._ _ **"nO! Up! uP! NoW!"**_

 _"I don' wanna~" Beerus yawned, leaning against Error about to go back into dream land. He was having such a interesting dream...Now who was he fighting again?_

 _Error eventually snarled, sharply picking up Beerus bride style making him yelp._ _ **"tHAt'S iT!"**_ _Jumping down just as Whis waved his staff, making the hourglasses stop before they could all go off. Error landed swiftly on his feet, only to let go of Beerus. With a yelp, Beerus grabbed onto Error as he fell, making the skeleton fall with him._ _ **"YoU SoN oF-!"**_

 _Whis sighed, looking at the singed Destroyers. Now he was going to have to fight with Lord Beerus on getting a bath now. Maybe if he used the Little Lords against him? Whis hid a smirk. Beerus let go of Error with a yawn, scratching at his ear with his foot. Error grumbled, rubbing his neck now that Beerus finally let go of him._ _ **'It's a fight to wake up every time he sleeps! Only this time bombs were involved...How is this my life now?'**_

 _"I'm up! Happy now?" Beerus grumbled as he stretched. He ignored Error's grumbling as he laid down on the ground as if he was going to sleep again. Too bad for him Error knew what he was planing and kept nudging him with his bony foot. Beerus huffed, eye twitching as Error snickered._

 _"I would be happier after you get a bath, both of you are singed!" Whis pointed at them, making them look up with a blink. "And Lord Beerus, you haven't bathed in a year! You must have mold behind your ears by now."_

 _"Whis, how about I destroy you-" Beerus's threat was cut off but Null and Void cheering, running up to Error, but making sure not to touch him as he was dirty._

 _"Family bath time?!" Void asked in excitement, bouncing up and down and nearly falling flat on his face if Null wasn't holding his hand._

 _Error shrugged, seeing no problem in it. Warm baths were nicer then lakes and waterfalls in his opinion._ _ **"SuRE."**_

 _"I don't want a bath-!" Beerus's words died in his throat when both kids turned their water eyes to him. Null pouted, hand going out and tugging at his nightgown. "You don't want to join us? No family bath time?"_

 _"That's not-!" Beerus stumbled with his words. "I can't just join you! Error! Tell them I can't!"_

 _ **"WhAT?"**_ _Error didn't see the big deal about sharing a bath. He does it with the kids after all. What was the problem with sharing? It wasn't like Beerus had a small bath, it was as big as a lake._ _ **"yOu cAN jOIN uS."**_ _He ignored the others spluttering and Whis's laughter as he stood. Popping his bones with a sigh, Error glanced down at a still stuttering Beerus._ _ **"ARE yOU coMINg oR Do i nEEd tO cARRY yOU aGAIN?"**_

 _"I'M NOT TAKING A BATH WITH YOU!"-_

After taking a bath with Error, Null and Void, Beerus wanted to try some dragon meat that was rumored to be the best in the Universe. So he sent Whis ahead of him, and if he didn't finish in three munites then Beerus was going to go himself to get it and destroy it all after he got the meat. After all, it has been a long while until he destroyed a world.

Error was standing near the openings in the room sticking out on a cliff, looking at everything below. Null and Void were further back in the room, playing with their dolls and puppets that Error made for them.

Beerus licked his lips, opening his eyes to glance at the hourglass floating right by him.

"Whis." Beerus called out impatiently. "Are you done yet?" After a moment of silence, he called out again more demanding. "Whis!"

Error sighed as Whis's voice called back in answer from out of nowhere. Apparently being a God here means that you can talk to other's with just your head and a bit of chi. Magic in Error's case. Boy was it a shock once Whis first tried it out on Error and it worked, nearly made him flatten everything in surprise because he had the Gaster Blasters out to play with Null and Void.

"There are still two minutes left, Lord Beerus." Whis's voice called out in answer.

With a impatient frown, Beerus stood up after a few more seconds. "I'm going. I am getting sick of all this waiting." Before Error could even think of saying 'OkAY', Beerus grabbed his arm. "And your coming with me."

 **"WhAT."** Error's eye socket twitched, wanting to know just what Beerus was planing now.

"You have never seen me fight before." Beerus pointed out, smirking cockily. "Or, at the least not seriously fight. I'm going to show you a portion of my true power."

'When in doubt; Just go with the flow.' Error sighed, rubbing his eyes with his free hand before turning to look at the kids. **"HeY YOu liTTlE TeRRoRS!"** Error took in a deep breath once the boys looked to him. **"We'LL bE bACk SoOn, StaY oUT oF TRoUBlE. NUlL iS iN ChArGE."** Error then pointed to Void. **"STAy oUt oF tHE sWEEts Or YoU'lL noT bE gETTinG aNY foR a WeEK."**

"I'll be good!" Void was quick to agree while Null snickered but also agreed. "We'll be good Daddy! Come back soon~"

"We will not be gone long children." Beerus stated before glancing to Error. "Now to show you my teleporting, as the planet is not far from here I do not need Whis's help getting there quickly."

 ** _'Never should have showed him my Shortcuts-'_** Error's eyes widened, because the next thing he knew, he was in some type of forest listening to Whis talk in a funny manner to a yellow alien in top of some big blue dragon. Glancing around, Error was picking out what was similar to other AU's as the two Destroyers floated down to stand on top of one of the legs of the dead dragon.

A spike of energy caught Error's attention, turning to look where Whis was, the yellow alien was now a red one and much buffer looking. The energy feeling much different to Error the magic he has been around his whole life.

Ki was a strange thing to Error, who lives and fights with magic. Magic was on the spiritual side of the spectrum while Ki was on the physical side. But Error was made out of magic, he ran on magic alone. Without magic he wouldn't be able to do a lot of things he can do now, like summon his blasters or fly. With the magic in the air and land, it enables him to fly and walk on air. It also makes his moves much more powerful. But the thing about this Multiverse is that it seems to confuse his magic with Ki, and magic is in everything. Magic is a type of energy, and the what little Error could gather through trying to translate the Multiverse's Codes, it sees magic as a type of Ki. At least Beerus's home has a ton of ancient magic, it makes Error feel so much better to be surrounded by it as it helps his body heal faster.

It also helps that Error has no need to breath really, and can fly in space and high altitudes. Monsters, depending on the type, do not need to breath really. Sure, land Monsters can't breath in water, but Error is made very differently then most Monsters. And OuterTale has proven that Monsters can breath in space as long as they adapt to it, made for it or have enough magic. Theoretically, Null and Void should be fine in space as well because of all the ancient magic along with Error's that they have been sucking up. Children Monsters use the magic around them to grow at times, developing with the lands magic as well as their parents or people around them.

Error was shaken out of his thoughts at the sound of Whis's voice.

"Still I do have forty seconds left..." Whis muttered to himself, only for another voice to call out, making him turn to look up.

"Nah, times up."

Whis turned and looked up with a smile to see his Lord Beerus and Lord Error standing up on one of the legs, looking down at him. Beerus had his hands behind his back as he stared down at him while Error was looking at the transformed alien in boredom.

"It's only been two minutes and twenty seconds." Whis informed the cat Destroyer factually.

"Really?" Beerus asked in fake confusion. "It feels like I've been kept waiting for two hundred and twenty years."

 **"AnD yoU WouLD kNoW tHAT?"** Error snorted, glancing down at Beerus. **"yOUr AlWaYS sO ImpAtiEnt, onE dAy it'S GoinG To bITe You IN THE aSS."** Error pointed out point blank.

"And what would you know?!" Beerus growled back with a raised brow before floating down to Whis. Error just rolled his eyes, wondering just what had crawled up in Beerus and died. _**'He's been in a mood ever since waking up.'**_ Error sighed, looking at the area surrounding him and feeling the weird Magic and Ki all around him. _ **'Such a young planet...much like young AU's.'**_ Memories started to swim in his head as he looked around, no longer seeing the world around him but other worlds that were much too young but had to go.

"I keep asking you, why have you been so angry since waking up?" Whis questioned his First Lord as Beerus landed to stand right by him. "Usually you don't snap like that at Error when he pokes fun at you." Whis then turned to look down at the dead dragon they were on as did Beerus. "Besides, the thing about this dragon's meat being tasty is just a rumor."

"He should stop poking fun of me then." Beerus grumbled lowly before focusing on the dragon. "I still want to try it." Beerus stated, licking his lips. "I'm sure this thing packs a powerful punch." Beerus closes his eyes, trying to think back to that dream. "I'm sure with it I will be able to remember that guy in my dream clearly."

"A dream?" Whis questioned as Beerus opened his eyes and stood up straight. "And besides, if you want a something with a punch to help you remember, then maybe you should ask Lord Error to hit you with all his strength. Maybe he would actually do it if you said it would help you."

"Are you insane?" Beerus asked in return, he couldn't even imagine Error doing that even if it would help him. Error just doesn't have the will to fight anymore unless his was threaten. But he did file that option of asking for later, whatever works. "It was a prophetic dream I had anyway, I am sure it wouldn't work even if Error went with it."

"Your prophetic dreams are not that accurate to being with." Whis pointed out, smile fading away a bit. "A while back, you had that dream about an idol moving into out neighborhood. And that never happened, did it?"

"Your making fun of me." Beeurs glanced to Whis annoyed, before moving his gaze up to Error, who was just blankly looking around. _'But that is not true.'_

 _'_ _"Please! Help Er-!"_ _'_

Beerus narrowed his eyes, thinking about that dream. _'The one about Error has com true, or is on it's way of coming true. But was that a prophetic dream? Or someone trying to contact me?'_ Giving one more glance at Error, Beerus looked away. _'So if the dream before Error's, one that I keep having again and again, then it must be a prophetic one as well!'_

Before Beerus had anymore time to think on it, the red alien shot off at him. Whis just watched calmly and Error, who was broken out of his thoughts from the movement, turned his attention to the fight or more like slaughter that was about to happen in front of him. **_'Why do idiots think they have a chance when fighting a Destroyer?'_** Error mentally sighed watching Beerus deflect all the blows with one finger alone. _ **'Especially one that hasn't given up like me?'**_ Error snorted, catching a glimpse of Beerus's cocky smirk. ** _'Prideful ass.'_**

Feeling the other's eyes on him, Beerus smirked wider as he teleported around as lightening was shot at him. Dirt and dust exploded into the air as lightening hit the ground, missing Beerus by just moments. It only got better when he saw the fearful eyes of the alien not not too long later.

"Oh my." Whis blankly said, watching as Beerus was engulfed in flames that the alien shot out of his mouth right as said Destroyer teleported right in front of the alien.

 **"AnD hE CaLLS mE a ShoWoFF."** Error said to himself, watching as Beerus took the next set of flames that shot out at him, and then with one finger, shot it back at the alien. The impact made a explosion, then the next thing Error saw was the alien flying down at top speeds with the sound of something hitting and going into the ground sounding out not even seconds later.

Glancing to Whis, both of them nodded to one another. Concentrating on Beerus's aura and the feel of his SOUL, Error took a Shortcut to him.

"Are you done yet?" Whis asked his First Lord as both him and Error teleported to Beerus's side.

Beerus put his fists to his hips. "I hate people with bad manners."

 **"yOU hatE YOurSeLF TheN?"** Error chuckled, thinking back on all the rude things Beerus has done in the year he has known him. He looked down at the alien, who was was either knocked out or dead at this point. But Error didn't feel like focusing in on them to see if they still had a SOUL.

"I am not rude!" Beerus snapped back at Error, but with less hostility then the last time. It wasn't Error he was angry at, just the fact that he couldn't remember that dream is all. No use in taking it out on the skeleton.

 **"ShoViNG FoOD doWn PEopLEs tHRoAt iS NOt PolItE."** Error informed the other factually, now looking at Beerus. **"nOr IS hOLdiNG mE hoStaGE IN tHE bEd WhEn yOU FeEl lIKE tAkINg a NAp. I dO nOT nEed NaPS."**

"If I didn't 'shove food down your throat' as you say, then you wouldn't eat at all then!" Beerus slapped Error's arm in annoyance, making said skeleton grumble to himself. "And if I don't hold you down you would get nightmares and never go to sleep! The protective wall plan works, has been since we used it the first time months ago, and you have years of sleep to catch up on! I will not have you skipping out on delightful food and peaceful sleep just because you don't care for it!" Giving one more glare and slap to Error, who just took it all with a slight pout, Beerus then turned to Whis who was laughing behind his hand. "So, where were we?"

Whis clears his throat to get ride of his giggles. "You were talking about how you forgot some person in a prophetic dream you had." Whis reminded Beerus while Error snorted at how silly that sounded, making Beerus wack him with his tail for laughing at him.

"Yes, it's right at the tip of my tongue, but..." Beerus tapped his chin, ignoring Error's low growling as he rubbed his spin from getting waked with Beerus's tail. "It's kinda gross." Beerus rolled his head around in thought. "It's like I've got food stuck in the back of my mouth..."

 _ **'You mean like how I feel every time you forcibly feed me?'**_ Error pinched just above his nose holes, not commenting on the fact that Beerus makes him feel that sensation every time he fights with him on eating. Sometimes Error just gives up and lets him have his way, but others Error fights tooth and nail against the food Beerus shovels at him.

By the way Whis is amusingly looking at him, he knows what Error is thinking about.

Beerus then uses his pinky to clean out one of his ears after he stops rolling his head. "Or a bunch of earwax rustling in the back of my ears..." Beerus then looks up to the other two standing in the air beside him. "You get what I mean?"

Both Whis and Error look to one another, having a silent conversation before both decide to just skip over what Beerus just said. They were in no way getting into that weird conversation, not with how Whis believes that the dream is in no way prophetic or with how socially and emotionally awkward Error is, meaning that no, he doesn't really get it. Or at least, doesn't get it in the context that Beerus is describing it.

With that in mind, Whis decided to steer the conversation to a new topic instead. "What will you do about the dragon meat, Lord Beerus?"

Beerus sighed, opening a fist to show a small ball of light. "Forget it." He glances over to where the dead dragon was before looking back down. Error shifted slightly, feeling the destructive power coming off the ball of light. "It doesn't look that good anyway."

Before he could more Ki into the little ball forming in his hand, Error lifted a hand and made it hover over the ball of light. Beerus frowned, opening his mouth to ask what he was doing, before he felt a different kind of energy coming off Error and into the ball of light. Looking to Error, Beerus saw his eyes glowing brightly before they settled, the energy not coming off him anymore. Turning to the white ball of light, Beerus could see some blue and yellow energy in it now, pulsing with the energy that Error called 'Magic.'

A grin grew on Beerus's face once he realized what Error has done. "Hmmm, thank you for help Error. I don't have to put as much Ki into this one to destroy the place."

Error scoffed, looking away. **"JUsT beCAuSe I DOn't wAnT FiGHt doEsn't MEan I dO noT lIKE DestRoyinG anYmORe..."** Error then grumbled to himself. **"i JUsT haTEd tHE pAiN i GoT foR DoINg iT."**

"In any case you didn't need to." Beerus smirks up at Error. "Were you worried about me?"

 **"ShUT UP anD DesTRy THe pLacE So We cAn gO hOme!"** Error growled, not looking at Beerus who was still smirking up and him or at Whis was was giggling at how 'cute' he was. So what if Error was worried? Destroying a world can get tiring, Universes especially as you are not just destroying one world but a whole multi-galaxy. Sometimes it is hard for Error to remember that Beerus only destroys one planet, not the whole Universe that is with it. It made him react, thinking that Beerus would need help as Beerus was using life energy, physical energy, to destroy the place and using too much would hurt him at worst. Using the Codes and magic was so much simpler after he killed off the flower and got the human SOUL, everything just erases afterwords. **"NuLL anD vOId WiLl bE gEtTinG woRRied."**

"Fine, fine." Beerus chuckled, letting the ball drop to the world below the three. "We've wasted enough time here anyway."

Watching the ball go into the ground below, Error wasn't shock once the rumbling happened. Nor the fact that fire and energy flew up, the ground splinting apart as everything started falling apart. And as Error only put a tiny bit of his magic into the energy ball, only some of the ground erased from what was flying up, some trees and other things fading from existence because of Error's magic mixing in with Beerus's.

Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, a little part of Error missed destroying. Missed the felling, the rush of everything crumbling and ending at his touch alone.

But the feelings and consequences that came with it, being a scapegoat and hated for it made him wish that he never was a Destroyer.

Glancing to Beerus from the corner of his eye socket, Error knew that these conflicting feelings about being a Destroyer will just grow all the more as time goes on.

 **-In Another Part Of The Galaxy-**

A light purple older man with pointed ears and a white spiky Mohawk gasped in horrified shock, feeling the energy that he never wished to feel again. And then to feel another's energy with he's...This was not good!

"Old Kai..." Another man, younger looking, with light purple skin and long white hair looked to the older one in worry. "What do you think?"

At the horrifed gasping, the man titled his head in confusion. His yellow earrings moving on his long ears. "Was the tea too bitter?"

"D-Didn't you feel it?!" Old Kai stuttered out, making the other look around in confusion. Not having felt anything, he turned back to Old Kai from across the table where they sat under the tree. "Feel what?"

"You amateur!" Old Kai exploded, slamming his hands down on the table as he stood up. The other Kai straightened up at the yell, sweating and looking nervous.

"This is awful." He then shook his head. "No this is worse then awful. Truly awful!"

"After thirty nine years, he has..." Old Kai took in a deep breath, trying to calm his heart down. "The God of Destruction, Lord Beerus has awoken and started once more! Not only that, but another Destroyer is with him!" Old Kai shivered, remembering that strange energy he has never felt before mixing in with Beerus's. But while he may have never felt it before, he knew what it was like and could feel the Destruction pouring off of it. "Another God of Destruction is with Lord Beerus, helping him! This is awful!"

 **-With Beerus, Whis and Error-**

Standing in space, watching the planet explode was new for Error. Usually everything just crumbled for a bit before erasing. So this was something unlike Error has ever seen. Well, besides the time he accidentally destroyed a planet in one of the OuterTale copies. It made such a big bang and explosion of color before settling.

The planet shook, color pouring off of it in shade of red and purple before it exploded outward. Energy and matter in the colors red and purple, yellow light shinning out as everything went.

Then, Beerus's eyes widened. The dream finally coming back to him. The image of the man bathed in yellow and red going for a kick and a hit was coming to mind.

With a smirk, Beerus looked to the exploding planet. "Well, things got pretty dreary, but seeing a planet explode never fails to lighten my mood." Beerus glances to Error. "What about you Error?"

 **"UsUALLy THe UNiVerSes I DesTRoY cRumBle TheN aRe ErAsEd, lIke THeY weRe NEvEr THErE."** Error shrugged, thinking back on his own Multiverse. **"It MAdE rOOm For OtHEr UniVerSES tO gRoW aND mAdE suRE tHAt nONe ToUchEd. If THaT hapPEnd THEn a LOt oF ExplOSiONs WOuLd be GoinG oN."** With that Error looked down at Beerus. **"WiTh THaT In MInd, i ThINk I lIKE tHE exPloSiONs HErE** ** _waY_** **bEttEr. SO, yEaH, iT liGhTEned MY MOoD."**

"Good." Beerus nodded, while also filing away what Error said about his own Multiverse. _'Everything seems so strange there...Whole Universes...to just erase them...'_

"Are you sure you shouldn't have tried the dragon meat?" Whis asked, jolting Beerus out of his thoughts. "I'm sure that the Little Lords would have loved to try it at the least."

 **"ThErE aRe OThER DrAgONs, THe UNiVerSe iS bIg AftER AlL."** Error pointed out to Whis, not seeing the big deal in the meat. **"ThEy cAn TRy soME laTEr."**

Seeing Error wave off Whis concern about Null and Void trying the meat, Beerus felt no guilt in it. There are better foods that the children could try, like those sweets in the pantry that Whis tries to hide from him.

With a grin, Beerus looked up to Whis, tilting his head. "Yeah, I'm absolutely sure."

Whis looks down at Beerus, frown set on his face. "So that means..."

"Yes." Beerus looked back at the explosion. "That explosion just packed such a punch that it reminded me of what his name was."

 **"AnD THiS nAmE iS?"** Error asked with a raised brow, wondering just who it was that got Beerus so riled up. Whis also glanced to Beerus, wanting to know who it was too.

"The ultimate warrior whom nobody's seen yet...The incredible guy who will amuse me..." Beerus smirked, feeling excitement in every part of himself. "His name is..."

"His name is...?" Whis repeated in question at Beerus's pause while Error rolled his eyes at the other Destroyer's dramatics.

"Yeah, what was it?" Error snorted, hand going to his mouth, trying to hold in his laughter as Beerus closed his eyes in thought and Whis looked so done with it all. Beerus rocked back and forth, thinking about it for a moment. "Super...Super..." _ **'He forgot what the name was again! And right after all that drama too!'**_ "Super..."

Suddenly Beerus's eyes snapped open, straightening when it finally hit him. "Super Saiyan God!"

Whis leaned back a bit, brows frowning at the name. "Super Saiyan...God?"

 **"thAT SOuNDs pREtEntioUS."** Error thought out loud making Whis nod in agreement. Tilting his head up as he thought about it some more. **"AnD a HoRRiBle NAme, AnD i hAve hEaRd soME nAmEs anD NIckNAmes THroUGHt mY yEaRS. AnD eVEN aS a TiTle, It soUNDs oFf."** There was also the fact that Error did not want to deal with more supernatural powerful beings, what if this one turned out to be like Fate?

"Huh?" Tilting his head as if hearing the name for the first time, Beerus closed his eyes once more. Beerus then just rocked some more before closing his eyes and standing still. "I think so..." The made Error snort once more and Whis sigh. "Or was it something else?"

" _Sheesh_." Whis sighed before turning back to the explosion.

 **"MAn, YOUr mEmoRY iS AS bAd As MInE, maYBE EvEN worSe!"** Error chuckled out, making Beerus's ear twitch in annoyance. Lifting a gloved covered hand, Error tugged at the ear softly. **"BuT i waS iNsaNE fOR mAny YEaRS AloNG wiTH mAnY yEaRS oF pAin...WhAt's YOur ExcuSe?"**

"You-!" Beerus growled, hands shooting forward to grabbed on to the other's scarf and yank him down so that they were face to face. Error just grinned at Beerus's annoyed expression. "I'll show you pain-!"

"Now, now~" Whis cut in, making both Destroyers look to Whis in confusion. "Why don't we go back to the castle and see if Lord Beerus can remember over some food." Whis then looked to Error. "And I am sure the Little Lords are getting worried with you gone Lord Error."

Both Destroyers glanced to one another before sighing as one and letting go of each other. "Yeah, lets." Beerus agreed while Error nodded in agreement.

Whis smiled, tapping his staff done as if there was a floor, as tap sounding out making Error really wonder about this Multiverse's physics. "Well then..." With that, light surrounded them all, and the next thing Error knew was that Beerus putting his hand on Whis shoulder and grabbing his own wrist. Then once everyone had a hold, they were moving.

Looking around at the bubble of light that they were traveling in, Error let Beerus guide his hand to Whis arm to hold on to. Lightly holding onto Whis's arm, Beerus let go of Error and sat crisscross in midair, keeping a hold of Whis's should.

Beerus hummed, tapping his head in thought. "What was it again?" Tilting his head up, Beerus put a finger to his chin. "Maybe it was 'Super 'Sayan' God instead..." Beerus scratched his head, tilting his head down as he tried to find the name he was looking for. "Or it could have been Super 'Soyan' God..."

 **"i ThINk yOUr juSt HUnGrY agAIn."** Error helpfully put out there, making Beerus pout up at him in frustration. **"RemEmBEr tHE lAsT tIme YOu trIEd tO remMEbER somEthIng wHEn yOUr WerE hUNgRy?"** Error's glitched chuckle sounded out, his eyes twinkling in amusement at the memory. **"YoU kEPt coNfusINg fOOD FoR WhaT yOU whErE tRyING tO remEmbEr."**

"It turned up fine!" Beerus pointed out, knowing what Error was talking about. "I remembered eventually!"

 **"YoU WeRE tRyiNG tO remEmbEr WhErE yOU lEfT yOUr ShoE AfTeR yOu kiCKEd iT oFF, AnD kEPt ThiNKing iT waS iN thE kiTchEN oR WiTH soME fOOd."** Error went on over Beerus's growl. **"BUT iT wAs IN THe yArD, AS yOU hAd JUsT beEn trAinINg. AnD EvEN tHEn, nUlL anD vOID WeRE tHE oNEs tO fInD it. ONlY WhEN yOU haD iT anD waS TOld WhERe iT wAs DiD yOU 'RemEmbER'."**

"In any case," Whis cut in before a argument, even a playful one, could break out. He didn't want to accidentally loose one traveling after all if they rough house too much. "that name seems rather exaggerated."

Beerus then leaned forward, getting a idea. "Whis, use your power to find him." The purple cat Destroyer demanded.

Whis closed his eyes in annoyance, getting tired of this Super 'S' God talk. "With so many candidates, that's in no way possible. Try to narrow down that options a little."

"Tightwad." Beerus scoffed before leaning back a little, looking up in thought. "Man, all this thinking makes me want to eat something sweet."

 **"ThEn We'LL hAvE SoME cAnDy WhEn We GEt bAcK."** Error offered, making Beerus's eyes light up. **"tHE kIDs AlReAdY AtE, SO swEEts shOULd BE fiNE..."** Here Error lifted his free hand, doing the 'I'm watching you' motions to Beerus. **"BuT nOT ToO mAnY foR tHEm! YoU'LL mAkE tHEm siCK iF tHEy haVe TOO muCh."**

"Tightwad." Beerus scoffed once more, pouting at Error's light scolding.

"I believe there is some limited edition candy in the refrigerator." Whis tilted his head back to look at Beerus, smiling as he told his First Lord about the candy.

Long purple wars perked up at the words, eyes widen and a exited expression grows on Beerus's face at this new information. "Limited edition candy?!" The expression died as soon as it came, eyes narrowing in a deadly glare. "This better not be a joke, Whis." His eyes narrow further. "If there isn't any..."

Error rolled his eyes at Beerus's dramatics once more, not seeing what the big deal was about some candy. But, he's pretty sure that Beerus will force him to see it if he said anything about it, so he kept his mouth shut.

Whis looked away with a smile and closed his eyes. "You needn't worry, Lord Beerus."

"Say, I've been meaning to ask for a while now..." Whis opened his eyes and glanced back to Beerus, who was looking at him in question. Error just sighed, making sure he has a hold of Whis's arm before he also glanced to Beerus. The skeleton knew that Beerus was going to ask a dumb question, he just knew it.

"Can't you fly any faster?"

 ** _'And you say you are polite?!'_** Error closed his eyes, even he knew better then to question the driver. What if they decide to kick you off in the middle of the road? Or in this case, the middle of the galaxy?

Whis frowned into a pout, eyes narrowing and feeling insulted, the light fading as they slowed to a stop in the middle of the galaxy.

Beerus went wide eyes at the stop, looking up at Whis in shock. Error just face palmed at Beerus. Why couldn't he have asked that once they were at home and not traveling he will never know. Error then mentally snorted. ** _'Probably didn't want to forget it like everything else.'_**

"I'm already one of the fastest flyers in the universe as it is." Whis told Beerus, feeling insulted before he glanced to Error, who was now just looking to all the different planet and stars with wonder in his eyes.

Whis knew he was the fastest flyer there was in the universe, but that was before Error came into it. Error was built for speed, that much Whis knew. So until he saw Error's true speed, he had no clue if he was still the fastest there was. But for now, he knew he was one if not the fastest flyer.

"Really?" Beerus asked, rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't know."

 **"hOW lONg hAs WHiS bEEn WiTH yOU? YEaRs? CEntURiEs? hOW cAn yOU noT knoW?"** Error questioned, making Beerus cough awkwardly into his free hand.

Whis humphed, insulted, before taking off again.

 **"No, SEriOUslY, hOW cAN yOU nOt knOW?"**

"I JUST ASKED A QUESTION OKAY?!"

 **"ThE WrONg ONe AnD oNE yoU shOULd'VE knOWn BY noW. YoU reALly Do hAvE bAd MEmoRy..."**

"YOU-!"

"Lord Beerus, Lord Error. I will turn us right around and no one will be getting any sweets if you do not stop arguing right now."

"...Sorry/ **SoRRy..."**

 **-Other Side Of The Galaxy-**

"Old Kai?" Kibito Kai asked as Old Kai got up and started walking away.

"It seems Lord Beerus has destroyed yet another planet." Sighing, Old Kai looked off into the distance. "And with another Destroyer now helping him at that..."

 _'I've never seen him so frightened before.'_ Kibito watched as Old Kai started walking off, looking more horrified then he has even seen. Even more so when Buu came into being. _'Is Lord Beerus and the other really that...'_ With that thought in mind, Kibito shot up from his seat and walked to Old Kai, stopping a few feet behind him.

"In this universe, there are gods like us, responsible for creating planets and life...And on the flip side there is a god responsible for destroying those planets and life." Old Kai explained, looking off in the distance. "That's Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction."

"Yes, I know of him." Kabito told the older Kai, not knowing where the other was going with this. "So his destruction does have meaning to it."

"No." The Old Kai cut in, making Kabito blink in surprise. "There's no purpose to it."

Old Kai turned and started to walk again, Kabito fallowing behind him. "Lord Beerus destroys on a whim. There is only one thing we can do...Try as hard as we can not to provoke him." Here Old Kai sighs, sweating a bit. "Then there is the fact that we have another God of Destruction. Their energy feeling unlike any before."

"What do you mean elder?" Kabito gulped in worry, starting to see the problems.

"Their energy mixed in with Lord Beerus's when the planet was destroyed, but it felt... _off_." Old Kai explained, thinking back on the feeling. "It did not feel like Ki. It was denser, yet light weight. Cool yet warm. Hard yet soft. It was like a walking contradiction!" Old Kai shivered, paling slightly. "But it held the same destructive feeling and power as Lord Beerus's. While different, it seems to have the same end. There shouldn't be two Destroyers for a Universe, one is already powerful enough!"

"Then how and why is one here?" Kabito questioned aloud, frowning his brows in thought.

"The better question is who they are and what are they to Lord Beerus." Old Kai pointed out, gulping. "The how and why doesn't matter in the end, just that they are here. What matters is their temperament and who they are to Lord Beerus. Because if someone insults the new God of Destruction, and Lord Beerus doesn't like that..." Old Kai shook off that train of thought, wondering on the hows and whys even though he said they don't matter. It doesn't mean he isn't curious and worried about it though.

"In any case, We'll just have to hope that nobody gets the idea to challenge them to a fight or anything." Old Kai looked forward, feeling a chill go up his back before he looked over his shoulder to Kabito.

"Are you thinking of anyone in particular?" Kabito questioned before it slapped him right across the face. "Son Goku!?" Kabito gasped, knowing how said Saiyan loves to fight anyone strong.

"Exactly!" Old Kai cried out, fully turning to Kabito with a fist held up, making Kabito place his hands up in the unarmed gesture. "That battle addict is the one person who we absolutely can not allow to fight or know about the Destroyers!"

"Only Gods can sense their Ki and energy." Kabito pointed out hopefully. "Besides, Son Goku is on Earth, far away from here. I doubt there is a chance of him meet two Gods of Destruction."

"Let's hope so." Old Kai sighed, only to jolt when a voice suddenly sounded out.

"Pardon me if I'm interrupting..." The two Kai's stood straight, ears going to the sky as the voice sounded out in their heads.

 **-North Kai's Place-**

"This is the North Kai." North Kai whispered, making sure to hide his mouth with his free hand, the other hand holding onto a bucket filled with supplies. "You were talking about Son Goku, and..." He glanced behind him to see Goku lifting a ton of weights that were bigger and wider then a house over his head. Seeing that he wasn't paying any attention to the him, North Kai turned back and continued talking. "He's training here at my place."

"Son Goku is with you?" Kabito questioned back, frowning at the thought of Goku being closer then before to the Destroyers.

"Have you noticed Lord Beerus's destruction too? And the new Destroyer as well?" Old Kai asked as well, wanting to know what the other felt and thought about all this information.

"Yes, this time he woke up a lot sooner then expected. And to have a new one as well? That is not what I expected in my lifetime and afterlife." North Kai said, sweating a little at all of it. It was not a nice thing to feel, a planet destroying. Much less knowing who is behind the destroying, only to find out there is a new player in all of this.

"Keep it a secrete from him, whatever it takes." Old Kai ordered, knowing that Goku would do something very stupid, like challenge _both_ of them to a fight, not just one.

"Of course." Noth Kai nodded in agreement. "I'll make sure not to let Son Goku know." Noth Kai went on to say, not noticing Goku bending down right by him listening in.

"Not let me know what?" Goku asked in confusion and interest, thus giving Noth Kai a heart attack as he jolted, falling and making his pan bucket and brush go up in the air and down on him.

Thus began the plan and issue to keep Goku out of the loop about the Gods of Destruction.

 **-Lord Beerus's Home-**

"Hmm~" Beerus hummed as he ate his candy, sitting with his legs crossed next to Error on a large orange seat of some kind in front of a coffee table. Whis sat in a red chair to the side of the blue skateboard like coffee table. In all honesty it reminded Error of that virus, Fresh. But at the same time not, because it was a soft blue, not neon.

Null and Void were sitting on the ground at the coffee table, eating out of their own plastic cups that were filled with colorful candies. Error just sighed, playing with his strings on his hands, making shapes with them.

"So, have you remembered?" Whis questioned after a while, also munching on his own glass of candy. "That Super-something-or-other?"

Beerus hummed with his eyes closed, lifting the spoon that had one of the blue candies on it to Error. Said skeleton just rolled his eyes and obediently opened his mouth, letting Beerus put the spoon in it and once Error softly - and making sure it was softly as he could do it - Beerus slipped the spoon back out. Error then munched on the candy before swallowing.

It was a system they set up once both realized that Error really did not know his own strength and had problems controlling it with things that didn't matter to him. His magic could dissolve the silverware, so he had no issues eating so didn't see the problem when he did in fact destroy them and eat them. And no matter how much Whis and Beerus scold him for it, he just can't see the point in it. There is also the fact he had never used them before, creating a whole new set of issuse and problems.

So Beerus had come up with a simple solution, he would handle the silverware for Error when he could until Error himself got the hang of it. Sure, they fight over Error eating, but when they don't fight over it, making Beerus shove food into him forcibly, they used their system. Beerus would hold up whatever he wanted Error to eat, Error would open his mouth, said food and silverware goes into his mouth, Error tries hard not to destroy said silverware as he has to actively remember and try to control himself, and then Beerus pools out the non-destroyed silverware to eat himself only to late lift it back up, then the process repeats again.

They really only came up with thie system after the first month, as Whis got tired of having to clean up so much food from their fighting over it. So he sat both down to come up with something. Error has learned to go with it most of the time, only fighting about it when he feels like it or when he really doesn't want to eat.

Beerus, after giving Error another bite, then took a bit himself. Opening his eyes, he lifted up the spoon with a grin. "Let's ask the prophet fish!"

All three skeletons stopped and stared at Beerus. Null in mid-bite, Void with his spoon sticking out of his mouth, and Error who had made a zigzag cat's cradle with his strings.

 **"...ThErEs A pRophEt FiSh?"** Error questioned, before shrugging. He's seen, heard, and fought weirder things then fish that can tell prophecies or see the future. Still doesn't change the fact that he hasn't seen said fish or heard about the fish until now.

"Is it a Monster?" Void whispered to Null in confusion. The only taking fishes he heard about were Monsters, but then again aliens seem to be like Monsters; There are a ton of different kinds.

"I don't think so..." Null whispered back, taking a bite out of his candy. "Daddy said that we're the only three Monsters in this Multiverse, remember?"

"Oh!" Void nodded, remembering that. "...Aliens are weird."

"So in the end, you had to resort to her after all." Whis said with his eyes closed, looking very disgruntled.

"So what?" Beerus asked, eyes narrowing at the blue skinned alien as he lifted the spoon once more, making Error sigh and open his mouth once more. "You got a problem with it?"

"Nothing at all. Feel Free to ask her." Whis said, not once opening his eyes. Beerus scoffed at him while pooling the spoon out of Error's mouth. Error just munched on the candy, not really knowing what flavor it was. It wasn't chocolate, that's for sure.

After eating another piece of candy, Beerus stood up and called up to the ceiling where their was a hole at the top. "Prophet Fish? Are you there, Prophet Fish?"

Beerus stared up for a moment, only for his face to twist into a snarl. Before Error could ask about ti, something dropped from the hole and stared zigzagging around the room. Error glitched and quickly shoved the children under the coffee table on reflexes alone, moving so quickly that both Beerus and Whis did a double take because one moment he was sitting, the next he was knelling by the coffee table with the kids under it. Just in time too, because the thing knocked the glass of candy in Beerus's hand, making the candy go flying out from the glass. Error dogged the thing as he knelled by the coffee table, making sure that the kids stayed under and nothing would hit them.

Null and Void clung to their plastic cups, watching in worry and flinching once they saw Beerus's sweet hit the ground and splatter a few feet away. But they knew their Daddy wouldn't let anything happen to them, so they huddled together and stayed under the coffee table, keeping a eye socket out as well.

Meanwhile, throughout all this chaos, Whis was calmly sitting and eating his candy with no worries in the world, eyes still closed.

Eventually the thing hit the ground, making dust go up in the air. It floated up and to Beerus, letting Error see that it was a cup with a blue orb at the bottom, filled with green water and a blue fish that had a antenna. It reminded Error of a tadpole though.

The Fish huffed as it floated over to Beerus, was was scowling at the fact his delicious food was no more. The Fish looked up with a smile. "You need something?"

Beerus stared at the Fish, then glanced to where his food was splattered on the floor. The Fish just tilted her head, confused that he wasn't answering. Error meanwhile, was getting the kids out from under the coffee table now that the danger has passed while Whis just watched everyone blankly.

Beerus looked back to the Fish for a second, before eating what was on the spoon. After swallowing, he decided to get down to business. "Didn't you say that I'd have a powerful opponent showing up in thirty-nine years?"

"Indeed. Somewhere, today." The Fish confirmed. Now that Null and Void were out from under the table, both looked up at the Fish in awe as Error carefully sat their sweets onto the coffee table, making sure not to drop any or accidentally crush it in his hands.

"I knew it!" Beerus grinned, giving his full attention to the Fish now. "So, about that opponent's name...What was it?"

"The name..." The Fish hummed, moving her head up and around. Error stood up as well and look to the Fish, having a funny feeling about this. The Fish right now was reminding Error of Beerus once he forgets something. But that couldn't be the case-

"I forgot." The Fish calmly stated, making Error's eyes widen before he and the kids started laughing in their hands, trying to muffle the sound.

Beerus ignored the snicking skeletons, frowning and looking very disgruntled at what the Fish was telling him. "You _forgot_?!"

"Hang in there, Prophet Fish!" Whis cheered from his seat, smiling at the little fish.

"Hang in there!" Null cheered along, lifting his spoon as if it was a pompom.

"Hang in there~" Void sang, hopping around as he did so, spoon in his hand as he went around Error.

Error deadpanned, just giving the Fish a thumbs up, silently giving his own support over Beerus's head.

"Hey, Whis." Whis hums, opening his eyes to look at Beerus in confusion at the call. "You Feed the Prophet Fish three times a day, right?"

"Yes, that's right." Whis answered, straightening up in his chair.

"Maybe you should cut it down to twice a day." Beerus threatened, making the Fish jolt and Whis smile.

"Wha-?!" The Fish panicked, looking to Beerus and then to Whis, who smiled and just said that it was a wonderful idea. Error rubbed his tear marks as his kids laughed at the Fish's panicking. **_'Threatening a fish...I guess it's not too out there, I mean their Undyne. Technically I have threatened many fish before.'_** Error thought to himself, watching the little Fish struggle with her words. _**'But then again, Undyne and all the other fish can put out a fight. Well, mostly.'**_

"Ah! Please, anything but that!" The Fish begged, looking to Whis and Beerus, pleading as she nervously sweat before turning to Beerus.

Leaning down threateningly, Beerus lowly growled at the Fish, death in his eyes as he glared down at the little fish. "Well, you'd better remember it, then!"

"All right! I'll try to remember!" The Fish quickly agreed, sweat now flying off her head.

While the Fish hummed and moved around it's little area, Error bopped Beerus on the head. Making said purple Destroyer turn to him with a growl. Error met the growl head on with his own.

 **"CaLM DoWN."** Error ordered sternly, lightly pulling at Beerus's ear making him grumble in annoyance. **"gEtTinG frUStRaTEd iS noT gOINg tO HElp YOU."** Seeing Beerus about to argue back, Error went on. **"ImpATiEnt ASS, If IT's ProPhesIEd TheN iT WiLL haPPEn nO maTTEr whAT UNlEss YOU fIghT agAInst It! AnD yOUr noT FiGHtiNG iT aRE YOu?"** Error asked sarcastically.

Beerus frowned up at Error, before scoffing and looking away with a slight pout at Error's point. "Tch!"

"Ah!" Beerus and Error turned their attention back to the Fish, who leaned out of the cup. "Super Saiyan God!"

"So I was right after all." Beerus stated proudly, a cocky smirk growing on his face. Beerus then sat back down crisscross on the large orange seat, tugging at Error to sit as well. Error rolled his eyes, and sat back down next to Beerus. Null and Void ran back to the coffee table, wanting to eat their candies before the Fish knocked them out of the cup too.

"Super Saiyan God..." Beerus repeated out before putting his hand to his chin. "Since he is called God, I suppose he must be a deity."

Error shook his head lightly at that. _**'Not really. 'God' can be a title as much as reality.'**_ Error thought to Nightmare and Dream, some of the other AU's called them Gods when they were in fact not.

Beerus sighed, dropping and laying across Error's lap. "Man, what a bother..."

Error's fingers twitched at the sudden touching, but calmed down. He then looked down at Beerus, who had his eyes closed and was softly whining at the thought of another deity and going up to one and asking for a fight. **"yOU LaZY CaT."**

Beerus just opened one eye to glance up at Error before smirking, shrugging and closing his eye once more.

Error's eye twitched in annoyance and anger. **_'You lazy son of a bitch! I am not your bed! I'll kick you right in the-!'_**

"But Lord Beerus..." Whis called out, squinting at his orb on his staff, it was glowing softly to show that it was on and being used. "There does not exist anyone called 'Super Saiyan God' or anything along those lines."

"The Saiyan's might know something." Beerus pointed out, not once opening his eyes as he laid back on Error's lap, legs up and crossed with his arms crossed on his chest. Then Beerus opened his eyes a bit in thought, seeing Error's slightly annoyed face looking down at him. "Hmm? But didn't Freeza destroy planet Vegeta, where the Saiyans were?"

Now Whis also looked annoyed with Beerus, but not for the fact that Beerus was using his lap as a bed like Error was. **_'Isn't it uncomfortable?! I'm a skeleton, meaning bones!'_** "Yes, It was _you_ who asked him to do that while you were sleeping, wasn't it?" Whis told Beerus, reminding him what happened over thirty years ago.

Beerus leaned up a bit with a frown, looking to Whis. "Well, they pissed me off."

 **"DO nOT UsE tHAt WOrd KIds, oR I wiLL shOW yOU tHE meAniNG oF tHAt WorD. ThAt iS a ADulT WoRd, NOT a KiD'S ONe."** Error warned straight away, knowing from watching AU's that children should not be using such words. And while he didn't really see the point in it, it was just a word after all, he in no way wanted anyone mad at his kids.

"M'k Daddy~" Void cooed out, scooping more candy into his mouth.

"Mmmmhmm~" Null hummed out his answer, agreeing with Void as his mouth was full.

"Particularity that King Vegeta guy." Beerus went on to explain after Error was done talking to Null and Void, not even skipping a beat. Sighing, Beerus shifted so that he was laying on his side, scratching his head in thought. "So, let me get this straight...The Saiyans were wiped out alongside Planet Vegeta?"

"No." Whis answered, picking up his own cup of candy. "Most of them were, but those on other planets at the time survived." Whis then used his spoon to scoop up some candy, but glancing to Beerus and Error before he tried to eat it. "Incidentally, _Prince_ Vegeta is alive and well."

 **"ThAt'S lUCK."** Error stated, knowing how hard it was to survive a world being destroyed. Just look at Dream and Nightmare in his case, both are not well no matter how much Dream tries to hide it. Honestly, he is shock this Prince Vegeta fellow hasn't tried to off Beerus yet. Dream has tried to kill him many times for his AU. Shame he was lost to the madness at the time, Error would have destroyed the Codes fully of that wasn't the case.

Beerus hummed in agreement, using his pinky to clean out his ear as he looked to Whis before he rubbed his eyes like a cat does. "Whis, is the bath ready?"

"Your taking a bath _now?_ You just took one not too long ago." Whis asked shocked. Usually Beerus didn't like taking baths.

"I want to look sharp." Beerus explained, licking at his arm. "Besides, I have dirt and dust on me from that planet I just destroyed. That's not very sharp is it?"

"Family bath time?!" Beerus yelped in shock, making Error grunt in pain at the sudden claws digging into his legs.

Shaking it off, Beerus narrowed his eyes at the candy covered kids that are now in front of his face. "No, we are not taking a bath together again!"

 **"WeLL, ThEY dO nEed a BatH agAIn..."** Error hummed in thought before nodding at the boys, making them squeal in delight. **"YeAh, FaMIlY baTH tIme."**

"I'm telling you; I am not taking a bath with you- _AH!_ " Beerus yelped when Error suddenly stood up with him in his arms. "PUT ME DOWN!"

 **"BaTH TiMe KIDs."** Error motioned with his head for the boys to follow as he walked out of the room with Beerus in his arms, struggling to get out of them. **"CaLM DoWN BeeRUS."**

"NO! I AM NOT TAKING A BATH WITH YOU!"

 **-Bathroom, A Half Hour Later-**

"I can not believe I am taking a bath with you again..." Beerus mumbled, face half under water so bubbles came up every time he talked. He had a towel on his head tying his ears up, sitting in the water and leaning against some square shaped rocks in the water.

Null and Void were laughing and splashing each other in Error's hold, towels rapped around their skulls. Error was sitting on the other side of the rocks, bones relaxing in the warm water.

 **"i DoN'T sEE tHE pRoblEm WiTh iT."** Error stated calmly to Beerus's mumbling, looking over the rocks at Beerus. **"iT'S jUSt a BAth."**

With a sigh, Beerus sat straighter and leaned further back into the rocks, looking up at Error's face. "You wouldn't, would you?"

"How's the water?" Whis called from where he was standing, looking out into the very lard and open bath.

"Great." Beerus called out in answer with Error, Null, and Void echoing him in agreement.

"I'm glad!" Whis smiled in joy, internally laughing that Lord Error had literally carried Lord Beerus into the bath room to have, as the Little Lords called it, 'Family Bath Time'. The only reason Whis got out of it was that he said he didn't need a bath, so the skeletons leaved him be about it. But Beerus? He could have gotten out of it, but he really didn't fight it. Meaning that no matter how much he complained, he was fine with it. It really makes Whis want to laugh at how far his Lord has come from a year ago.

Beerus hummed, rubbing his face before looking to where Whis stood. "So, where are the surviving Saiyans?"

Lifting his hand, Whis's staff came to him out of thin air. With a hum, Whis peered into the orb until a planet showed up on it. "Most of them are in 4023, on Green Planet 887..." The Whis looked up from the orb. "A planet called Earth."

Error shot up, making the kids squeal in laughter and making the other two adults jolt.

"Lord Error?" Whis questioned in confusion while Beerus raised a brow. "What's wrong?"

 **"MOSt oF THE aU'S WeRE stAtIOned ON EaRTh."** Error explained, twitching as he slowly went back down. **"I...i JUsT WaSn'T reADy TO hEaR 'EaRtH' IS aLL..."**

Beerus tilted his head before scoffing as he got what had Error so worried. "Even if Monsters are on Earth, none will touch you or the children." _'I'll kill them all before they could even think about it.'_

Error just took in a deep breath, trying to calm his SOUL. Null and Void started patting their Father's rib cage in concern at his worried face. **"iT'S...OkaY."** Error nodded, gulping. **"No mOnStERs ArE tHErE anYwaY...i WiLL BE fINE."**

Seeing that Error was calming down, Beerus turned his attention back to Whis. "So, Earth?" Beerus crossed his arms and looked up in thought. "I went there once." Then it hit him. Beerus frowned, pointing to Whis. "Wasn't that the place where those guys called 'dinosaurs' or whatever were acting all rude, so I drove them to extinction?"

A glitched snort sounded out at that revelation.

Error snorted and snickered, making Null and Void giggle as they were jostled around. This was what he needed, the image of Beerus trying to talk to some dinosaurs, only to be ignored at best or at worse, some of them trying to eat him. Then getting angered at their 'rudeness', Beerus then kills them all. It was such a silly picture, even more so that it was what really happened.

"But the Saiyan who defeated Freeza, the one named Son Goku..." Whis went on, not commenting or answering Beerus's question, as he peered into the orb once more.

This time, it was Beerus who jolted, falling into the water in shock. He just as quickly stood up, eyes comically wide in shock. "Defeated Freeza?!"

Whis lightly blushed, looking away and putting a hand to he cheek. "Oh my, Lord Beerus..."

"Huh?" Beerus frowned before looking down, making him quickly cover himself and shoot back down into the water.

The three skeletons just looked at one another before Error shook his head. None of them understanding really what was going on. Error knows that some baths are made for many people, there are quite a few AU's created with Asian influences. It wasn't like they were in a tiny or closed space tub together; that would be different then. ** _'People are weird and I will never understand them.'_** Error decided.

After shaking off his embarrassment, Beerus went back onto topic. "So, Freeza was defeated by a Saiyan?"

"Yes, A Saiyan named Son Goku defeated him." Whis answered, looking into his orb again. "It seems that this Saiyan is currently on North Kai's planet."

Beerus swam up to the edge of the bath, Error moving himself and the boys into where Beerus used to be sitting at so that they can look at the others more clearly to know what was going on.

"How fishy...On a Kai's planet, huh?" Beerus asked softly, crossing his arms on the bath's edge.

Whis tapped his staff, making a projection go up into the air, showing a spiky blond haired human looking man who did not look too happy a the moment.

"Wow~" Null gasped in awe at the projection, stars forming in his sockets.

"Ohh~" Void slapped his cheeks, watching the image in awe as well. "It's like a movie~"

Error just wondered how Whis was doing that without a camera and if he can do that with himself about his own past - showing anyone what has happened to him - even if it happened in a different Multiverse. Gods he hoped not, he wouldn't want to scar others with it nor show them his weakest moments.

"So, that's the Son Goku fellow?" Beerus asked, watching the fight between the Saiyan and Freeza on the projection nonchalantly.

"That's right." Whis nodded, also watching the fight.

"Did Saiyans always have that color of hair?" Beerus wondered aloud, not remembering ever seeing a blond Saiyan before.

"It seems the Saiyans have learnt a new technique that causes them to mutate and multiplies their battle power many times over." Whis explained as the Son Goku on the projection screamed and started whaling on Freeza.

 ** _'Like Nightmare, only no apples involved.'_** Error nodded to himself, knowing that Nightmare's passive form was weaker then his now form, even if he has never seen it. Nightmare keeps that a guarded secret as it can be a very big weakness if someone figures out how to force him into his passive form or knows what it looks like, as if they see Nightmare in that form for whatever reason then he would be a much easier target.

"If I'm not mistaken, they are called 'Super Saiyan'." Beerus peeked his eyes open, looking bored with this information.

"Not God?"

"No, sorry to say." Whis denied, tapping his staff once more, making the projection go away.

With that out of the way, Beerus and the others got out of the tube and into some robes as to wait for their clothes and dry off a bit.

"'Super Saiyan', huh?" Beerus asked himself, walking out into a balcony. "So close...But it's not quite right..." Beerus then jumped on the edge of the balcony like room, tapping his chin as the others walked into the balcony as well.

"Whis, how long would it take to get to the North Kai's planet?" Beerus asked, rubbing his chin in thought.

"26 minutes and 44 seconds, I'd say." Whis swiftly answered from the doorway.

It took a moment, but then Beerus's head shot around with his eyes wide at the time it would take to get to the other planet. "It's that far away?!" Beerus turned back, slumped over. "I could watch a entire anime episode in that time! What a pain..." Beerus suddenly straghtened, hands at his hips. "Well, it's that or nothing."

Beerus looked over his shoulder. "Whis, go make some packed lunches." He ordered.

"Very well." Whis turned and left, going to the kitchen to start cooking.

Error frowned, walking to stand by Beerus while Null and Void followed after Whis, loving to help him cook.

 **"AnD jUSt WhaT Do yOU haVE plAnnEd?"** Error asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it.

"Well, after the family bath time, I thought that a family trip would be the smart thing to have after." Beerus sarcastically said, looking up at Error with a smirk. "You best get dressed and packed, the children will have to come as it will take awhile."

Error rolled his shoulders, letting them pop before sighing. **"FInE, FINE."** With that, Error turned to get himself ready and get with the kids would need as well. **"ThE TErROrs WoULd lOVe TO tRaVEl anYWay."** Error glanced over his should at Beerus before he left the room completely. **"StIll dON'T SeE whAT'S yOUR dEAl WITh tAkiNg A bAth ToGEthER."**

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

 **-End Chapter-**

 **Words: 22480**

 _I made this chapter extra long for the wait! I hope everyone likes it._

 _With Error here, it is going to cause a butterfly effect. That will show mostly in later episodes though as it is just the beginning. And the effect is going to be bigger in some areas then others, some more obvious then others as well._

 _Error's and Beerus's relationship is going to be a fun one for me. They're going to be like those best friends that should just be married already, they are unconscionably in love with one another but have no idea about it. But that doesn't mean others don't notice._

 _Everyone; The Kais, other Destroyers, humans, and pretty much everyone thinks they are already in a romantic relationship. Heck, Goku is going to think they are already married to one another when they first meet in Part 2. Spoilers._

 _The reasons for this; Beerus hand feeds Error - shovels food down the other's throat no matter how much he complains - acts jealous once Error pays others attention later on in the story - like a child whose lost his favorite toy - spoils Null and Void - gives them sweets and will protect them - Error and him also play fight a lot - sounding like an old married couple at times - and listens to Error or at least takes his words into account before he does something if Error says something - he respects Error as a fellow Destroyer and for that alone will listen to his words, in fact he is the only other Destroyer that he respects other then himself. There is also the fact that they are slightly touchy feely, but that's because Beerus has never had someone to do this with as he only has Whis and mostly does it unconsciously while Error just doesn't care all that much that Beerus sometimes hangs off him. Error also does protect Beerus even though he doesn't need it, it's all instinct for Error to do so, seeing Beerus as one of his like the kids are his. Error protects what is his._

 _And Error is Error. Enough said._

 _Poor clueless, socially and emotionally awkward Error who doesn't understand romance at all._

 _They just come off like they are together to others when they are in fact not. The funny thing is that they don't know about the misunderstanding, so they don't and can't correct it._

 _Later on, they will be aware that they have feelings for one another, but that is going to be awhile away. For now I am going to have fun with everyone's reaction - like the other Kais, Vegeta, and Gods of Destruction - to Beerus being in a 'relationship' with another Destroyer and already having kids with him, by adoption or otherwise. It will depend on the person about who they think about the whole thing._

 _Vegeta is going to be so, so much fun to write. Two Destroyers and their kids? Yeah, that heart attack he has in the episodes are going to be hundred times worse._

 _Time also moves differently in the DBZ Multiverse compared to Error's Original Multiverse. So while a year passes in the DBZ Multiverse, barely any time can pass in the other one. So just because a long time passes in DBZ doesn't mean it has in the other mutliverse. Other stories will be the same or different depending on what Multiverse it is._

 _I honestly had too much fun writing this chapter, and I love it!_

 _ **Words including End Notes: 23,265**_


	4. Cops, Robbers, Strippers, and Error - 1

**Where:** In this Multiverse, all the Monsters Error doesn't know and does know are either criminals, crime lords, murders, hired assassins/hitmen/bodyguards, in the law force or medical job of some kind in some way or another, barely any are civilians. Magic works different, they can still use fighting magic, but it is only taught to those training in law enforcement. To use it outside of that is severally illegal. No other Gaster Blasters besides Error's, and magic has been used in technology making magic guns and such. Monsters were never trapped Underground, the War never happened. But that doesn't mean there wasn't hatred and racism happening over the years.

No pairings decided for this one yet.

 _With the Codes being harder to access, all Error could do was make a fake identity for him and his kids, only a little background and nothing else. So, selling the gold, he moved into a pretty slummy neighborhood in a cheap - and filled with all kinds of people that the police would either love to find and/or arrest but either have no dirt on them, they retired and now are in hiding or they changed their identities as well to hide from the cops - apartment and decided to steal everything he needs from now on as he can't get a job with having barely any past to his name in this world. He meets his new neighbors and thinks he should have moved into a different apartment complex when everything is said and done. Hearts - UnderLust!Sans - who is a single father who works as a stripper and lives to Error's right with his son Compassion - UnderLust!Papyrus - who is a few years older then Null. And because Error's life is just that much of a mess, Hearts and him somehow become best friends. Error's still not sure how that happened to be honest. On the left is Granny G - who never gives out her real name - who Error swears up and down is a retired assassin of some kind._

 _Doesn't stop her chocolate chip cookies from being so delicious though. Seriously, he doesn't care if she really is putting poison in it to try and kill him off, he will eat them all._

 _But the real mess starts when Error somehow gains the attention of both the cops and criminals of all kinds. How? He has no idea. But that doesn't change the fact he has nosy police officers, detectives, and criminals sniffing after him for whatever reasons._

 _The worst part is that it all started with a beautifully wrapped gift left in front of his door. Good thing Error is too paranoid for his own good, as when he carefully opens it he was already expecting it to be worse then it already was. He was expecting it to take down the whole apartment or leak a poisonous gas that will kill everyone but him. But nothing like that was in the box, in fact, Error didn't see the big problem with it. Just confused on why anyone would send it to him._

 _Error still doesn't get why Hearts freaked out so bad, it was just a pile of dust._

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

Standing in a dirty lobby of a very dark apartment complex that looked like it should have already been condemned in a very shady and slummy neighborhood was not how Error saw himself spending his day, but sometimes a Monster had to make tough choices.

Walking up in a very dirty and dark alleyway wasn't where Error wanted to wake up either, but he made do. Accessing the Codes was a pain and a half, meaning that he was very far from his Multiverse. In fact, it was only because there were Monsters here that he could inter himself into the Codes to give himself and his kids a little paper trail. If no Monsters or magic were here, then he would have been out of luck. Error couldn't even look at the Codes to see who or what versions of the Monsters were living in this one big world. It was like he was on the edge of all the Multiverse where Monsters were.

But just peeking out where the buildings and people were, Error could tell he would have to keep his head down unless he wanted to be labeled a murder for protecting himself and his.

The buildings were not in a nice shape or colored brightly, some looked ready to fall at a moments notice and others had broken in windows with people screaming out of them at others on the ground, so it was obvious that Error was in the bad sort of city or neighborhood. The buildings and people reminded Error of a AU that was filled with nothing but crime. And while Error might be naive, oblivious to many things considered normal, and while he not the brightest tool in the shed, he isn't stupid by any means.

So without another thought, Error stole some cheap but pretty clothing for the kids to fit in better. He can still remember that man trying to take Null because of his clothing. So he made a random portal to a closed clothing store, messed with the cameras with his magic, and stole what he needed.

For Null, it was a light blue off the shoulder dress with little straps. The fabric that was off the shoulders was lace, little designs on it mixing with some darker blue. It was loose and Null could have made the bottom twirl if he spun around at any speed, stopping at his knees and designed to look like waves with a a white ribbon belt on the waist that made a big bow in the back. The dress was made out of cheap fabrics, but was still soft and breathable. Then he replaced the pearls with glass beads that were azure colored, that glittered like water in the light. Leaving on the his hat, shoes, and socks, Null was good to go.

Error stole a sleeveless pastel orange dress with a tutu lace bottom for Void. It had on pale red and yellow roses on it with a little pale red rose and pale green bow in the middle of collar of the dress. Trading the peals for pastel orange beads that looked like a sunset when the light hit them, and then keeping on the hat, shoes, and socks, he too was ready to go.

At the least, Error didn't have to do anything with himself just yet. He looked like he fit right in with this shady neighborhood. Didn't that say a lot about himself?

After packing everything up, messing with as much as the Code as he could, and making sure that the kids were fine and knew what was going on, Error finally went out in the open with them and sold only a few bits of the gold - as to not seem suspicious - and find a place for them to live that is dirt cheap.

That it what lead to Error standing in a dirty lobby of a very dark apartment complex that looked like it should already be condemned in a very shady and slummy neighborhood, which was not how Error saw himself spending his day, but sometimes a Monster had to make tough choices.

The land lords - _a very twitchy human man in his forties who was balding that always glanced to the shadows suspiciously and a Rat Monster that looked like he could put a knife in between anyone's eyes at a moments notice. Error's seen that look before on many Charas._ \- had given him a lease to sign _\- which also had a clause to where he had to come to them before calling the police for any matter unless a axe murder was literally swinging in the building and killing everyone, ambulances he didn't have to ask for because if someone died in the building it lowered the prices and police would get involved if someone died and they caught wind of it. That told Error all he needed to know about the place he was going to live in with his kids. But then again, Error is most likely the most dangerous one in the building, so he can't complain. He will_ _ **slow clap**_ _if anyone is dumb enough to try anything to him or the kids before painfully killing them off for even thinking let alone trying such a thing._ \- and then a key for the third floor - _which they called floor R_ \- in room R03.

It also said a lot about the land lords that when they noticed that even though Error didn't have any furniture when he moved in but suddenly had all the furniture he could ever need - _including but not limited to; kitchen supplies, food of all kinds, sewing and knitting supplies, toys, and new clothing. He made sure all the items came from another country. He wasn't that dumb enough to steal from the city he was living in._ \- when they had to come up for him to sign a few more papers, all they did was blink. Not one question came from them. But Error did notice the Rat Monster - _Called Cheese of all things. Notice it was 'called', not 'named'. Error didn't ask, he wasn't a hypocrite._ \- gave him a impressed look before he left.

Portals made everything better if not easier as long as you don't get caught, Error knew this for a fact on both accounts.

For the next two days, everything went fine. Error gave the kids the second bedroom, setting up their beds and decorations, putting clothing into the closet. As Error didn't need sleep, he made the master bedroom - _which was honestly only slightly bigger then then kids's room, the only difference was that his had the fire escape. There were two fire escapes on the building, one behind the building and one on the left side of the building, Error's bedroom was at the back of the building. It was also the reason he didn't give it to the kids; What if someone tried to break in through the fire escape?_ \- into a work station for his sewing and knitting with only a small bed that could fit him and the kids on if need be and a small TV and old computer. It was all plain to where the kids's room were colored blue and orange. He even found out how to work the big bowl in the bathroom for him and the kids, finally cleaning up the blood stains of himself and making the babybones's bones sparkle. Sure, they flooded the bathroom, but it turned out fine after words.

It really said _a lot_ about this neighborhood that no one even looked at Error funny or even said a thing about it when he walked around bleeding and dust flaking off him. Or even getting a apartment looking like that. It told him everything he needed to know about the Land Lords and the neighborhood.

But on the third night was the night were Error finally met his neighbors, and gained a leach that refuses to let go no matter what Error does or says.

 **"HMMmM..."** Error hummed, stitching together a little Error doll for his kids. Why they have been asking for one, he will never know. It was quiet, late at night or really early morning. The kids were asleep in their beds for the first time, they had for the past few nights slept in Error's lap or bed while he laid down in it for them. Now Error could have checked the time on his cell phone - _one of the only things he bought, but then again he got it in a really sketchy store just down the street for dirt cheep for it being a touch phone. So it was probably stolen from a dead body or something at one point, just not by Error._ \- but was feeling to lazy too.

Error sighed, lifting up the hand sized doll to eye level. **"NoW WhaT iS nEXT-"**

"YOU SLUT!" A angered voice yelled out, a slight slur to it.

Years of having to always be on the move - _being hunted and hurt in so many different ways so often he had to move unless he wanted to be hurt or blinded once more, his fellow Monsters trained him to move as he did._ \- was the only reason Error was at his front door as quick as he was and why he stopped just short of opening the door. Paranoia is not always a bad thing to have, especially in Error's case.

Bangs and stomping sounded out, stopping close to his door.

"LET ME GO!" A slightly higher pitched male's voice screamed out, clear as day. "NO! PLEASE!"

"YOU WHORE! JUST STAY STILL-"

That was Error once. Maybe in a different setting, but that was him at one time as he was beaten for days, weeks on end. He screamed for help, for Mercy, but was never getting it. Only mocked for being so weak, for wanting the pain to stop.

Then Error picked up on shifting in his kids's room with his powerful hearing, making him know that all this yelling and screaming was waking them up.

 ** _'This fucker!'_** Error's eye socket twitched as he wrenched the door open. ** _'Do you have any idea how long it took to get them to go asleep alone?! I'm not having them wake up because some shit stain can't just take a no!'_**

Error didn't want to admit to himself that he would have helped even without the kids waking up from the noise. He wouldn't want another call for help to go unanswered like his was.

With two long steps, Error was out in of the hallway of floor R, and his eyes immediately caught the source of the yelling.

A pig Monster that came to Error's neck, dressed in a tussled white dress shirt, black dress pants, and a tie undone, was leering over and ripping at a skeleton Monster's coat from what Error could see. The screaming and yelling growing with every tug as the skeleton tried to push the other off.

With the pig so distracted, he never saw Error's fist coming straight at him.

Hearts was not having the best night, not that any night he has is by any means perfect. Being a stripper - _no matter how much he loves pole dancing_ \- is not the easiest job, but it puts food on the table for him and his son. He didn't get the best sleep for working so late to early morning, but he made do for the light of his life. Hearts would do anything for his son, no matter if he was planned or not.

But that didn't change the fact that some people can't take a no. He is a pole dancer, a stripper, not a _prostitute_. He doesn't sleep with people for money, he strips, teases, dances, and flirts with people for money. Nothing more, nothing less. He was just glad that his strip club was one of the more safer ones where the bouncers would actually help them if they called for it.

This pig was one of the ones that came to watch him every night for the past few months. Always flirting and asking for a bit more then Hearts can give. Usually he could flirt his way out of it with a few extra bucks in his pockets for his trouble, but it seems the Pig has had enough liquid courage to follow him home and try to force Hearts into giving into what he wanted.

So Hearts screamed even though he knew no one would come. Not in this kind of apartment where retired criminals, active criminals, and where snitches get stitches. But he didn't want to get raped, not here or ever. Especially not where his son could wake up and hear.

It was honestly luck that Hearts's heart shaped eyes caught what happened next.

Suddenly a fist came out of nowhere and slammed into the pig's head, making him slam into the ground and bounce with a sicken crunch. The pig _bounced_ _ **three**_ _times_ before settling face first onto the floor, that was how hard he was hit and how hard he hit the ground.

Quickly turning, he was greeted with a tall skeleton Monster that glitched where he stood. He was wearing a black sweater, long red scarf, dark blue jeans, and red and yellow tennis shoes. His hands were covered in leather gloves from what Hearts could see. But what really made Hearts stare at the taller skeleton Monster - _Hearts only came up a head and a half above his elbows_ \- was all the scars on him. This Monster has been through some shit and seen things that would make Hearts SOUL crawl, he just knew it. Hearts has seen many people in strip clubs that are in the wrong, right, or middle of the law and moral spectrum, has seen people who have killed. This Monster has killed before, by the way he stood and how much power was coming off him, Hearts knew.

But that didn't change the fact that this Monster is his hero right now.

Looking at the Pig Monster in disgust, Error glanced to the skeleton Monster and was surprised to see it was a UnderLust Sans. Sure, he was in different clothing. A thick purple and black coat, black leggings and purple boots, the most Error has ever seen a Lust!Sans covered. Error never thought he would be saving a counterpart that drowned in his own lust. But seeing the little tears in the Lust!Sans's eyes, it only fueled his rage at this piece of-!

 ** _'Well...That gives me a wonderful idea.'_** A wicked smirk worked it's way up Error's face as he leaned down to grabbed one of the ankles of the Pig Monster. Getting up, he dragged the Monster to the nearby window on the right side of the building, only a couple of feet away in fact. Opening the window, Error glanced down. No fire escape, but there was dumpster right below in the alley.

 ** _'It's only the third floor he's falling from, and it's open with bags inside.'_** Error didn't even huff or break a sweat as he grabbed onto one of the Pig's arm and leg, sliding the Pig out the window, and let him hang there for a few moments. While Error hated being the destroyer, this was different. This piece of _trash_ didn't deserve any Mercy from Error. This Monster has committed a sin, many sins as Error could see inside his SOUL with his Judgment. Before he was forced into being a destroyer, before he was called and named Error, he was a Sans, a Judge to all Monsters. Even if he doesn't remember being a Sans or a Judge, it doesn't change the fact he was one and has the power of the Judge. Right now, he is going to give his Judgement, give the other his karma. If all the other Monsters can kill a child for their supposed 'sins', then Error can give _true_ Judgement to _real_ sins. Error gave a wicked grin, a deadly gleam in his eyes. **_'He should live from this. Maybe. Probably.'_**

Error let go of the Pig, letting him fall to the unforgiving ground below.

Not even bothering to check to see if the Pig landed into the dumpster or didn't crack his head on the corners, Error swiftly closed the window once more just as a thump and crack sounded out. Swiftly turning, he started walking back to his apartment.

Hearts could only take in deep breaths at what he just saw happen. And for the life of himself, he couldn't help be feel thankful.

The glitching Monster paused right in front of him, side stepping the blood and slight dust on the ground. **"i TOOk OUt yOur TrASh foR YoU."** Hearts had to hold back a snort at that. Trash, it was a pretty accurate term for that Monster. Then the stranger gestured to the blood. **"yOU shOUld tElL ThE lAnd lOrdS tO clEaN thAT UP."** And with that, he walked on. To Hearts shock, he opened the door next door and walked in, closing the door. A soft click sounded out, singling that the new neighbor had locked it.

Blankly taking out his cell phone, he texted the land lords about the blood. Then, Hearts numbly opened his door and walked into the apartment he has had to call home for some years.

 _'Someone just saved me.'_ Hearts limply fell into his pink couch. _'A threatening looking Monster just saved me from being raped and most likely worse.'_

It was habit to not talk to the neighbors, or at least most of them. Granny G was sweet, even if there was something unsettling about her. But this Monster most likely just killed another Monster right in front of him. But what Hearts should be asking himself is; Does he care about that.

 _'No.'_ Hearts chuckled tiredly to himself. _'I don't care.'_

That Monster saved him when he didn't have to. Okay, he most likely committed murder, but so what? Most of the people in this building has done worst things for worse reasons. This Monster did it to save Hearts, did it when Hearts was screaming for help. Hearts has always been in the morally grey area anyway, hard not to be when you live on the wrong side of the train tracks.

But the main thing is that this strange Monster saved him, meaning that he still has his son. What would happen if he was killed right there? What would happen to his little boy? What if his son heard everything and came out to investigate? All those fears could have happened right then and there.

Compassion, his lovely son, was a accident from a one night stand. Honestly Hearts was too drunk to even remember that night, it only coming back when ten months social services called him asking him if he wanted his son.

When he first held him, Hearts knew he was gone.

While he couldn't get the best job out there, he could be a better person. Hearts stopped sleeping around, stopped giving into his lustful feelings. He become more loving instead, more happy with his son then he had been without.

And if that strange Monster didn't save him, his son would have been place into a home and lost in the system, never getting the chance to get out of this hell hole that they call home.

It's no wonder then that when eight o'clock am rolls around, Hearts and Compassion stand in front of their new neighbor's door.

 **-Three Days Later-**

"Error~" Error twitched from his place at the microwave. "Error~"

 **"WhAT?!"** Error finally snapped back, turning his head to glance into his small living room. **"WhaT IS sO ImpORtANT hEaRTs?!"**

Hearts was laying on Error's couch, all three kids napping in Null's and Void's room. It was a sleepy Thursday. Hearts was wearing a purple and pink shirt, black jeans and his purple boots were off for now.

Hearts grinned to where Error stood in the small open kitchen, lazily waving one hand. "Hi~"

 ** _'I'm going to kill him.'_** Error thought to himself blankly, slowly turning his head back to the microwave that was making popcorn that Hearts asked for. **_'Compassion loves the kids, I'm sure Hearts wouldn't be missed too much.'_**

Now how this is all happening - _that a UnderLust!Sans is in his home and claiming to be friends with Error, which to Error is him not leaving Error alone and being a annoying leach._ \- was a mystery to Error.

 _-It started the morning after Error saved the heart eyed skeleton._

 _Null and Void were sitting at the little kitchen table that Error stole, munching on some microwave pancakes while Error tried to figure out the process on how to make scrambled eggs via internet so that he can actually make the kids something._

 _So while the eggs were slowly heating up - Error was debating if he should turn the heart up even more or not. Surly it being hotter means that it cooks faster...Right? - someone knocked on the door._

 _Paranoid, Error told the kids to stay where they were. Going to the door, he tensed to get ready for anything, only to find the same skeleton he saved on the other side with a child that looked a few years older then Null._

 _Glancing at the child, Error was shocked to find that they were a UnderLust!Papyrus dressed in a pink sweater with little yellow hearts all over it, a black skirt, and pink tennis shoes. His little pink heart eyes starring up at him in awe._

 _Turning away from the child, he looked back to the adult skeleton._ _ **"WhaT dO YOu wANt? MOrE trASh nEEded tO gET rID Of?"**_ _While confused, some part of Error was worried. Did the Pig actually get out of the dumpster to try again? If so, then Error would be highly impressed. Or did he call friends? Or something else? Did someone break into their home?! Or maybe they know something is wrong with him, trying to get dirt on him to tell scientist or people in charge to take him and the kids away, meaning he will have to go all Destroyer on their asses to save himself and the children, then living life on the run for Fate only knows long!_

 _It said a lot about Error that he immediately went to those kind of scenarios instead of others. Him and paranoia are close friends they might as well be family and/or married._

 _"No!" Hearts shook his head then gave Error a bright smile. "I'm Hearts Zeal," Hearts patted the child's skull. "this here is my son, Compassion Zeal. I just wanted to thank you for last night."_

 _ **"okAy, i GuEsS..."**_ _Error didn't know what he was being thanked for but decided to just take it. He most likely hurt that pig Monster badly with how hard he hit him if not killing him, so he didn't think that was what he was being thanked for. The one time he offered to off someone for Swap, Swap nearly went into hysterics. Error took that as a no. So he might be missing something here, but is in no need to question it._ _ **"...IS thAT aLL?"**_ _He had to figure out the mystery of eggs damn it!_

 _"Oh, ummm..." Hearts glanced away, biting his lip for a moment before straightening up and looking up at Error. "Okay, I'm going to be straight with you."_

 _Error blinked, Hearts seemed to take that as a sign to continue._

 _"From now on," Here, Hearts gave a smirk with laughter dancing in his eyes but all in all looked deadly serious. "I am your stalker."_

 _Error had no time to say anything, because at that exact moment the eggs literally blew up in a small fiery explosion._

 _Nothing caught on fire, and Error and Hearts easily put it out._

 _But Error still took it as a sign about how having Hearts as a self-proclaimed stalker was going to go.-_

The worst thing was that Hearts grew on Error, if only for the fact he was also just a father trying his best for his son like how Error is.

It also helped that Hearts was nothing like the Original Lust in his Multiverse. Hearts was more affectionate where Lust was lustful. Where Hearts went for a hug, Lust went for a grope. And while they both are flirty, Lust did it to get someone to sleep with him. Hearts did it for shits and giggles, to see other peoples reactions, it was just apart of who he was.

"Oh!" Error finally took out the popcorn, walking to Hearts who was flicking through channels on the TV. "Granny G is coming home soon!"

 **"GrAnNy G?"** Error questioned, shoving the popcorn bag to Hearts.

Hearts smiled, sitting up and shoving a hand full of popcorn into his mouth. He loved snacks so much, but never has the money to buy any for himself. "Mmmhmmm." Hearts hummed before swallowing the buttery snack. "Granny G is your other neighbor. I think she is the only good person in the building! She makes the best cookies and-"

If there was one good thing about Hearts, Error thought to himself as he watched a commercial for soda and keeping close attention to what Hearts was saying, was that he always gave Error all the information he needs or all Hearts knows and wouldn't leave anything out. If Error asked a question, Hearts would answer to the best of his knowledge. And while the stripper wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, he knew some facts about a lot of people because of all the people he sees or hears about in the building or at the club. Error knew Hearts could be one hell of a spy or double agent if he tried hard enough.

"Daddy?" Error tilted his head back over the couch to look behind him to see Null sleepily rubbing his eyes in his nightgown - a light blue nightgown that had a hood with cat ears on them and a little tail on the back of it - as he stumbled out of his room not too far away. Lifting his arms, Null gave Error a pleading look. "I'm thirsty."

If Hearts would have blinked, he would have missed it. It was like Error teleported, because one moment he was sitting on the couch, then next he was in front of Null. Hearts watched with a smile as Error picked up Null and headed to the little kitchen.

 _'Error's such a good father...'_ Hearts turned back to the TV, munching on more popcorn. _'But he is in no way normal.'_

Living in such a crappy part of town, growing up in it, and having a job where one hears the worst things made Hearts notice and be more aware about people, where they fit in or what kind of person they are.

Error, from what Hearts can tell, has been hurt and hurt badly. His bones look so brittle, yet they are still going strong. Hearts saw Error lift the couch with one hand to move it in front of the TV without breaking a sweat, and this couch that Hearts is sitting on isn't at all light weight. Cracks and scars all over his skull like a spiderweb, multicolored eyes always looking for a threat. The dark skeleton has been hurt, and his past is most likely not a pretty one.

Paranoia is not something one can just gain without reason. Even a nightmare can give someone paranoia, but not at the levels that Error has. He always checks on his kids every hour on the hour when they sleep - _Hearts stayed the night last night because Compassion wanted them to spend the night there, like a sleepover for the whole family. Error couldn't say no when all the kids asked him for permission. Hearts was just happy that Error didn't deny them all being a family now, it warmed his SOUL._ \- and he himself never slept. In fact, Hearts has yet to see him eat or go outside. Error doesn't have a job, and Hearts honestly thinks he steals everything, only buying when he has to. Not that Hearts sees anything wrong with that, you have to do what you have to do for your life and your children's lives as well. But what worries him is that Error doesn't even try to get to know people.

Hearts was kind of joking when he first told Error he was going to be his stalker, just to lighten the mood for them all. But Error took it seriously, but at the same time doesn't care that Hearts is supposed to be stalking him. But now after a few days, Hearts would openly admit to being Error's friend and stalker, stalker best friend, if it means helping the poor Monster out. No one should live like this no matter what, no matter what their past was.

It honestly made Hearts wonder just what Error went through for him to look at his own knitting needles like they were weapons. For his hands to go to his ribs as if expecting someone to kick them in or as if they are in pain. That when Hearts makes too sudden of a move, he goes in high alert and watches Hearts like a hawk, getting in between Hearts and the children.

But then again, Hearts doesn't want to know what kind of monsters Error has met and had to deal with. He might just loose his apatite and lunch all in one.

 _'But,'_ Hearts smirked, peeking back to see Error carrying Null back into the kids's room to finish his nap with the others. _'I have a foolproof plan to help Error get out more!'_

 _You know the saying? About best laid plans?_

Error stilled, just having laid down Null and tucked him back into his bed. A shiver going down his spine and horror creeping up his SOUL.

 _They never really work out the way you want them to._

 **-The Next Day, Afternoon-**

Operation 'Get Error To Laze Around In Delight' was a go!

Or, what is better called in his mind, operation 'GET LAID'.

 _'GET LAID starts today!'_ Hearts smiled widely as he knocked on Error's door. He wanted Error to relax more, to go outside for once. Sure, he could get mugged. But honesty? Hearts pitted the poor fool that thinks it's a good idea to try that with Error. He can still see that Pig Monster bouncing three times before settling, then being dragged only to be dropped out the window. And that was from someone attacking a stranger at the time, so what would happen if it was Error himself or even the kids? Yeah, no. There wouldn't be anything left to clean up by the time Error would be through, Hearts know this just by looking at him. Over-protective papa Monsters are not ones to mess with.

So, better not to start with dragging him out against his will, if Hearts could even do that. Hearts could see that turning ugly in a soulbeat. For everyone but Error. _'Better to start small and work my way up. Worse comes to worse, I'll use the kids against him.'_ Error could never deny his kids anything from what he can see, unless it was something life threatening as Hearts did see him scold Void for trying to pick up a sharp knife that Hearts had accidentally dropped when he made dinner for them all two nights ago.

The door creeks open, red sockets holding multicolored eyes in a dark glitching skull peek out. Then a harsh sigh sounds out. Opening the door fully, Error blankly looks down at Hearts. **"WhAT?"**

"Granny G came back this morning!" Hearts grinned brightly up Error's annoyed face. "Come on, I should introduce you to her."

 **"WhY?"** Error asked confused, not seeing the point in it. He nods at Compassion, who was quick to scamper into the apartment to see Null and Void.

"She actually is my babysitter when I need one, and she also tutors Compassion." Hearts admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't trust the schools in the area, and the ones out of the area are too expensive. Granny G used to be a teacher of some kind, she has the credits and papers needed if the government comes asking, so she homeschools Compassion for me a few times a week." Hearts leaned over, glancing into the living room to look at Null, Void and Compassion playing with some dolls that Error made on a rug near the TV. "I figured she could do the same for your kids once they reach that age."

Error had been playing to teach his kids everything he knew about the Multiverses, AU's, magic and SOULS, but he could admit that he was lost in normal subjects like literature and history, especially ones in this world. Error knows basic math, complicated math for some science equations, at the least, but nothing that his kids will need to learn later on, he also didn't trust himself to teach all the science he knew to them, the science he knew much more life threatening and not known in this world as it deals with his magic and the Multiverse as a whole. So, Hearts idea wasn't that bad. The problem was that it would be a while before they would need to go to school, Monsters are slow aging. So unless this Granny G had some Monster blood in her - _which in this world it's technically not be impossible for her to have some down the line somewhere if not in the last few generations as Monsters were never trapped Underground, and secret relationships do happen._ \- then Error will be looking for someone else.

But it is always best to keep options open. There was no way in hell Error was letting his kids go to some kind of school, especially not one in this city. He didn't like it when they were out of his sight, fearing that Inky or Fate would come and take them away from him.

It will be a fear that will never leave him. There's a reason he doesn't sleep besides the fact he doesn't have to. Error and nightmares are very dear friends, so much so that Error questioned Nightmare about it only to find it wasn't his doing.

Error looked Hearts up and down before sighing. **"FinE."** Turning to look into the living room, Error called out. **"KIDs ComE oN! We'RE gOINg tO gO mEEt OuR OtHER nEiGHboRE."**

"Okay~" Null called out, getting up to put away the dolls with Compassion. Void on the other hand, clumsy stood and toddled over to Error, raising his hands up. "Daddy~"

With a sigh, Error bent down and lifted up Void into his arms. **"WhAT iS iT YoU liTtlE TeRRoR?"** Error asked while Null and Compassion came running to them after putting everything away.

"Kiss~" Void cooed out, patting his cheek where he wanted his Daddy to kiss him at. Error could have hit Hearts for teaching his sons about kisses. At least they know not to ask strangers for them, but now he has to keep giving them kisses along with Compassion who just looks up at him so sadly for not getting one.

After giving all the kids a kiss, and Hearts a glare for asking for one too but luckily the kids thought he was talking to them so they gave Hearts one, they were out the door and into the hallway. Swiftly locking the door, Error looked to Hearts who was already at the door on the left side.

"Granny G?" Hearts called out as he knocked on the door. "I brought our new neighbors to meet you~" He practically sang out while Error came to stand behind him, keeping a eye out. Error doesn't trust this place, he only knows that no one will talk unless they wanted to risk their lives and more for whatever award they think they are getting. But that doesn't mean that no one will try anything eventually.

After a few moments, the door opened and Error nearly started laughing.

A older women in her sixties was on the other side of the door. Her graying hair done up in a bun with some knitting needles in them. Her loose black shirt and flowing brown skirt was simple and understated. She was wearing some brown boots and her eye lit up when she saw them. But this what normal people saw, what people wanted to see when they looked at her.

The reason for Error wanting to laugh at her? The knitting needles were sharper then they needed to be, much like knives in fact. And Error knows that knitting needles can kill, he's done it before with dull ones in fact. The loose shirt and flowing skirt made it easier to hide things in and make her look delicate and thinner then she was. The boots were sturdy and made of leather, something that she shouldn't be wearing inside or on a older person unless hiking. Her eyes may have lit up, but Error can see the steal edge to them, the darkness behind them.

Error wanted to laugh because he knows without looking at her SOUL that she has some LOVE and EXP to her. It was harder to look at ones SOUL in this Multiverse when they were conscious or even just guarded at any time. To do so, Error would need their trust wither they know it or not to be able to see their SOUL. The Pig Monster was unconscious, and it would hurt to forcibly look at the others SOUL so he did so because the other was trash in his eyes. But that doesn't stop Error from listening to his instincts and feelings, and he knows that this human has killed before. Error is not blind like the rest.

The really funny thing is that this older human knew this as well once she looked at Error. A look in the eyes, a truce was formed and a pack made.

 _You don't hurt mine, I won't hurt yours._

"Hearts!" Granny G smiled brightly, her eyes swiftly going to the taller skeleton behind the one she greeted. Those eyes would not be fulled and it felt like her very being was on display. It made her itch, but she knew this one wouldn't tell anything. His eyes were too dark and old for them to care about her, but the way he held the child in his arms screamed that they were his weakness. But is it a weakness when she felt going after them would mean death? No. Besides, she was not like that anymore. Having lost everything, she had came here for a fresh start, trying to find a new family.

Maybe they found her?

Keeping her smile, Granny G opened her door for them all. "Come in! Hearts you have to tell me about has went on while I was away!" Granny G smiled up at the tallest one, who was still staring down at her. "I'm Granny G, please come in! I just made some chocolate chip cookies."

Hearing the word chocolate, Error didn't hesitate going in. It was only when everyone was seated, the kids drawling at the coffee table and Hearts talking up a storm with Granny G - _Error swears that they must have a spy network together with how much he was hearing from the both of them, unknowingly on Hearts part who most likely sees it as a gossip ring_ \- that Error picked up one of the cookies and finding nothing off about it did he pick it up and bite into it.

Error has just found heaven, even if he had suspicions that Granny G put something inedible in it for normal Monsters and/or humans. He doesn't care if this old women is a assassin or some kind of killer, he will gladly keep her around as long as he gets more cookies. Besides, he's most likely done way worse then she ever has before.

"So, Error." Error glanced up from his cookies, seeing Granny G looking at him with a bright smile that made him want to twitch. "What do you do for a living?"

 ** _'A...living?'_** Error's eyes narrowed in thought, trying to understand what she was asking for. **"WhAT Do YoU MEaN 'A LIviNG'?"**

"A job." Hearts answered for Granny G, who looked slightly confused at Error. "What do you do to get money, things, items, and food is what she means. Like my job as a stripper."

 **"OH. ThaT'S WhaT YOu mEAnT."** Error nodded in understanding. **"A JOb? i Don'T HAve OnE."**

Hearts eyes widened at this fact while Granny G was starting to look worried, Worried for what? Error has no idea and doesn't want to know really.

"What do you mean you don't have a job?!" Hearts spluttered, making the kids look up at him in confused worry. "How did you get all that furniture and food then?!"

 **"i StOle ThEm."** Error stated bluntly, making Hearts start choking and Granny G laughing. **"i hAvE MonEY tO pAy FoR tHE RoOm, BuT NoT EvERyHIng ElsE."** Error eyes glared into the other two adults, making them freeze at the feelings crawling up their backs. **"i WiLL nOT HAvE mY ChILDrEN WanTiNG."**

That was enough for the other two to close their mouths. Seeing this, Error turned to look down at the children. Wide, watery eyes stared up at him. Gulping, Error slowly held up the bitten cookie in his hands to them as if it was a bomb rather then the truce he was offering it as. **"...CoOkIE?"**

Hearts quietly snorted at how awkward Error was, even to children let alone his own kids. Hearing the taller skeleton openly admit to stealing everything was a shock and a half, but knowing why he did it cooled anything that would have made him worry. From one father to another, Hearts understood doing anything for one's kid. Just to make sure they have better then you ever did, had a way out of the hell you call home, and to make sure that they have more options then you did, to not make the same mistakes because they have other ways to go. The only worry he had now was Error admitting that to the police or some shady character that would use this information against Error.

Glancing over to Granny G, Hearts and her had a conversation with their eyes. After a few minutes, Granny G nodded to Hearts once, respect in her eyes along with something Hearts couldn't understand. Putting that away for now, Hearts turned his head over to look at Error and chuckled at what he saw

Somehow the kids convinced Error to sit on the ground with them around the coffee table. Cookie crumbs all over them as they all drew together. Error's brow was frowning as he growled lowly, all three kids in his lap as they all tried to direct him into making something.

"No!" Compassion shook his head from his side of Error's lap on the right side, pointing to the pink marker. "You should make them pink!"

"But blue is so much better!" Null argued back, a pout on his face as he picked up a light blue marker. "It would fit better!"

"Daddy!" Void suddenly burst in, waving a yellow marker up at said Daddy while chewing on a orange marker that was thankfully closed and not open. "Y'llo!"

 **"GoOD JoB vOId, YeLLoW."** Error congratulated and then corrected the youngest absently mindlessly as he read the names of the colors on the markers. **"StRAWbErRy ReD? YoUR fuCKiNG WiTh ME! ThIS coLOR iS nOthINg lIKe a StRAwbERRy..."**

"Error." Error glanced up from the markers, meeting Hearts worried but determined face head on. "Don't tell anyone you steal, okay? I won't ask how you do it, but don't let anyone else know. _Especially_ if magic is involved." Error blinked, not knowing what to say to that before shrugging and nodding. It didn't matter to him if anyone knew, but it may cause problems to his kids. So he will take the warning to SOUL for now. Even if that bit about magic was weird.

Letting out a breath he was holding, Hearts turned back to his conversation with Granny G. Hearts knew that Error had magic, and a lot of it. It seemed to come off him in waves. But as long as he didn't use it, Error could have the excuse of just having a lot of Magic inside of him and never been using it. Rare and uncommon, but it has happened before. Monsters couldn't control how much magic they had, they were born with magic and it built up as they grew.

But none of that changed the fact that most magic is illegal to do while you didn't have the license to prove you can do it and have the necessary training. Only the few random magic is not illegal, and if in the right instance, like self-defense, is it allowed without a license as long as the - what most call - 'Fighting' magic was done accidentally. So many loopholes and technicalities that the laws on magic was a blurred line that could get anyone in prison or a death penalty.

But for some reason, Hearts had a feeling that Error wouldn't care about any of that and somehow get out of it all. And while that would be quite awe inspiring and equally hilarious, Hearts didn't want to see any police officers or criminals of any kind coming after Error.

 _-Later, Hearts is going to cry thinking that it's all his fault that all this shit is happening to Error, He jinxed him!-_

The rest of the day passed, and Hearts considered the first part of his plan, 'GET LAID', a success. No one died, got hurt, dusted, nor was anyone being escorted out via police and handcuffs. Not that anyone would just call the police for just _anything_ in this apartment complex.

Next week though will be the first real trial of getting Error out more. Hearts only hopes that no one dies, and he's not worrying at all about Error in this case.

Hearts worries for all those unsuspecting people outside when he unleashes Error on them all.

 **-Next Week-**

 **"WhY cAn'T YoU gET iT?"** Error frowned, very confused as Hearts handed him some money. **"i DoN't SeE wHY I nEEd TO gO. ThE KiDs-"**

"Will be fine." Hearts cut off the other, taking a firm stance in front of Error. "But we both need band-aids, kids sunscreen, and other little things. Don't worry, I made you a list." Hearts added in, shoving a piece of paper into Error's hands who just glared down at the purple clad skeleton. "Since we both need some, I don't mind paying for it as Compassion and I have been eating your food." Hearts went on - and it was the truth. Hearts has saved up some money as he hasn't had to buy as much food lately, so he doesn't mind doing this. - not even blinking at the glare directed at him.

 **"WhY DO WE EveN neeD ThIS stUFF anYWAy?"** Error questioned, narrowing his eyes down at the list, wishing he had his glasses with him. He would have to get new ones or look in the travel bag, they could be in his old shorts now that he thought about it.

"I have a surprise planed for the kids next week, and I want to be prepared for anything." Hearts gave a grin to Error, who just twitched. "I'll watch the kids for now. It shouldn't take you too long. There is a corner store just around the block."

The next faze of 'GET LAID' was rather simple, get Error outside alone somehow. This way Error wouldn't blow up in someway in the next fazes of the plan. Sure, there was a chance someone was going to die, but they deserved it if they even thought of trying anything with Error, who looked like he can murder someone by with just a twitch of his finger. So going to the store is a great way to get him, but because the other steals for a living - _Hearts still doesn't know how he does it. Error never leaves his apartment, so how can he steal all the food that was in his fridge?! On the other hand, he doesn't want to know._ \- Hearts had to play this in a different way. By saying he needed things and would rather Error buy them for him as he wasn't feeling the best. In other words, Hearts is playing sick. The best and yet worrying thing about the whole thing was that Error at first thought someone had hurt Hearts before he explained it was just a little headache.

So, now here was Hearts in Error's apartment - which has became more and more like home the more time he and his son spend time in it with the Miscalculation family. - with him trying to get Error outside the door without pushing him out of it. Not that Hearts even for a moments thinks he can do that to Error.

Error looks Hearts up and down before tilting his head to see Null, Void, and Compassion at the table eating lunch together, microwave kiddie dinners that Error had stolen last night from another city via portal. Taking a deep breath in, then sighing, Error finally decided to just go with it so the counterpart would leave him be. **"fINe. BuT DOn't bLAme ME iF i GEt sOMEthINg wrONG."** The _'or if someone dies a very horrible, bloody death by my hands because of their stupidity'_ was silent but heavily implied by Error's tone. Error has seen a lot out of his windows, in daylight and in nighttime. There was no way in the VOID that Error was going to let Null or Void outside in this neighborhood. In fact, he would fight Hearts so that Compassion wouldn't go outside if it came to it.

Hearts grin grew, heart shaped eyes lighting up. "Thank you~" Hearts cooed as Error huffed and walked out the door. Hearts leaned out the door as Error went for the stairs instead of the elevator. Error glanced over his shoulder to see Hearts waving at him as if he was on a boat about to take off. Shaking his head, Error went down the stars, hearing his door shut and lock with his way above average hearing. With one worry out of mind, Error focused on the task given - forced - to him by Hearts.

It said a lot that it only took Error a few steps outside the complex before everything went to hell and back.

Hearing shuffling in the alleyway just by the complex, Error nonchalantly glanced in as he walked by only to blink as he slowly came to a stop at what he saw.

A tall Papyrus skeleton, one that looks similar in a way all Papyruses do but in no way looked like one he has ever saw before as this Papyrus had some weird markings in black on his bones, dressed in a white suit that was now stained with blood was standing over some dead human bodies in broad daylight. If nothing else, Error had to give him points for balls. But on the other hand, none of the kids are going out at night nor is Hearts walking alone to work anymore. Now he is going to have to ask Granny G for a favor to watch the kids as he walks Hearts to work and back.

By the tall Papyrus was a MobTale!Gaster in a black suit and fedora, which actually made Error relax a bit because of the fact that something is making sense in this weird Multiverse. Before Error could just continue on walking, the Gaster sharply turned and looked right at the glitching skeleton.

Because of the sharp movement of the other, the Papyrus also turned and seemed to blink in shock at seeing Error. Error could only imagine what they were thinking, seeing a dark glitching skeleton in a stitched up red sweater, black pants, tennis shoes, messenger bag, and long red scarf. Maybe they were looking at his markings? His scars? Chips? Tear marks? In any case, they both seemed to be talking with their eyes and gestures before slowly turning and walking to where Error stood in front of the entrance to the alleyway.

The Papyrus gave a friendly grin, not at all even looking fazed with the blood all over him. Error could respect that, he's been there before. "Ah! I am so very sorry you had to see this." The Papyrus chuckled, waving his hand as if they were talking about the weather. "But it seems because of this accident we are going to have a problem." And suddenly that friendly grin was replaced with a grim look and the Gaster started to pull out something from his suit coat.

Before any of them had time to react, Error had the gun the Gaster had been pulling out in his own hands and snapping it in half without a sweat or a blink. Seeing the dark skeleton breaking a gun in half, let alone getting said gun in such a fast manner they didn't even see him doing it, made them straighten in alarm.

Error just raised a brow before snorting, he had more important things to do then deal with this shit. This is not his problem. Tossing the two halves of the gun at the Gaster's feet, Error turned back and started going on his way. But before he went too far, Error looked at the two over his shoulder. **"THoSe KILLs WeRE sloPPy."** Error bluntly stated before going on, knowing they wouldn't try anything even with his back turned. He was a unknown who had just outsmarted and literally out gunned them by taking their gun and destroying it, they wouldn't try anything with him.

And if they were foolish enough to try, then they deserve the Judgement only he could give them.

Turning around the block, it _really_ said a lot that this wasn't the only thing to happen to him. Because soon he was staring at a MobTale!Papyrus buying some flowers from a outdoor dingy little flower shop. At least this one was less bloody.

 ** _'What is my life.'_** Error just shook his head, wondering for the first time if he should have just stolen a nicer house in the more richer areas. Stealing a deed to a house couldn't be that hard right?

But before Error could turn around and go steal a deed to a mansion far away from where he was at, the MobTale!Papyrus turned around with a few sunflowers in his hand. The taller skeleton dressed in suspenders, a white dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up and a orange tie stumbled as he about ran into Error before straightening with a apologetic grin.

"Sorry about that stranger!" MobTale!Papyrus smiled brightly. "I didn' mean to run ya over."

 **"iTs FInE."** Error gave a sharp nod and started back on his way, walking faster as he suddenly heard yelling, gunshots, and so much more not too far from him. Most likely in the alleyway that he saw the other two in. He did not want to deal with it at all, he just wanted to get home to the others and make sure they were okay.

That didn't stop a chuckle escaping his mouth though. He just saw a new kind of Papyrus, a MobTale one and Gaster. Now all he needed was a MobTale!Sans for one of the AU's in his Original Multiverse to be complete. It also told him a lot about this Multiverse as well.

They were proof that Hearts and Compassion were not a fluke. Counterparts are here, but in different ways. Compassion being Hearts son proved that, there may not be any brothers. It confused Error but brought relief as well. Not everything was like his Multiverse.

Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, Error strides forward a bit faster at seeing the sigh for a store just a block or so away from him. **_'Finally, soon this all will be over!'_**

Quickly going into the store, Error grabbed what he needed. The only thing he really paused for was to read the labels to see if they matched what Hearts wrote. It's not like he knew what was what, or what they really did. The only thing he was for sure about was the band-aids because he put some on the Charas when they got hurt.

After paying for it - _and glaring so hard at the poor cashier, who whimpered and looked like they actually peed themselves by the time Error handed them the money. In fact, they shivered so hard they dropped the change and cried when Error started tapping his fingers in annoyance. Needless to say the cashier fainted in relief when Error finally walked out, making the next person to come up scream in horror thinking they were dead._ \- Error thought he was home free, only to growl in annoyance when he about ran into another Monster on the way out of the store.

Looking to the Monster, Error only felt some relief when he didn't recognize the skeleton in front of him. Standing only a few inches shorter then Error, the skeleton had yellow eyes, a scar/crack running down his eye socket and above it, and a blue star on top of his skull that was surrounded by cracks and nicks, some of it also gone making a small hole in his skull. He wore a blue zip up shirt with a star on it, baggy pants, yellow-blue shoes, and a yellow short-sleeve jacket. All in all, no one Error has ever saw or killed off...that he remembers anyway.

The other skeleton looked him over before smirking at him. "Sorry about that." It almost sounded sarcastic, but Error was in no mood for any more shit.

 **"i hAvE nO shITS lEFt TO gIVe."** Error stated mater-of-factually, much to the other's shock, confusion and humor as he raised his brows and a funny smile grew on his face. **"SO i DON't cARe RiGHt nOW."** With that off his SOUL, Error didn't wait for a reaction and went on home.

Error could feel the other's gaze until he turned a corner.

 **-Error's Apartment-**

 _'What if he's killed someone?!'_ Hearts was now starting to sweat, all the doubts he pushed aside for 'GET LAID' coming back full force. _'No, no. I don't care if he's brutally murdered someone, what I care for is if he gets caught!'_

It's not like Hearts cares for anyone in the neighborhood other then Error's family, his son, and Granny G. Even if she does set off his alarms in his head sometimes.

It was only when the door unlocked and Error came walking in did Hearts finally release the breath he was holding in.

"Error~" Hearts nearly ran to Error, looking him over. "Did you get everything okay?"

 **"I SaW tWO MonStERS oVER ABoUT tEn deAD bOdIEs RIGHt In THE aLLeYwaY rIghT bY uS."** Hearts smile froze and his face paled. Error just shut the door, re-locked it, and went on in as if talking about the weather. **"ThEy TRiED tO ShOOt ME, sO i DesTRyED THeIR gUN. THEy lefT mE alONe aFTER thAT. YoUR noT WalkING tO woRk alONE ANy mORE, i'M WalKIng YOu FrOM noW oN."** Error told the other, not asked, because this was not something he would back down on. **"tHEn i BumPEd iNtO SomEoNE BuYInG flOWErs, noThING tOO bAd tHERE."** Yet. You could never tell with the MobTale's. **"THen THe cAshIER aT tHE stORE pEEd tHEMsElveS anD fAInTEd AfTER i pAiD foR EvERyTHiNG."** Hearts could see that happening, but his mouth was dropped open and wasn't moving to say this fact. **"i BUmPED inTO anoTHEr MOnstER, bUT i DiDn't cARe. Oh, ANd On tHE wAY bAcK soMEoNE tRiEd tO muG mE WiTh a KniFE."** Error finished up his report on his mission. He thought he did a pretty decent job on it too.

"...A-And what happened with the mugger?" Hearts cleared his throat, smile still frozen to his face. While killings do happen, he's not all too happy about one happening right by his home. But with Error telling him that he was going to walk him to and from work from now on reassured Hearts. Error had the looks and feel about him, one that made Hearts pity anyone that tried to start something. Like this poor mugger that he was now asking about.

 **"i TOOk thEIR KNiFE."** Error explained with a twisted smile growing on his face, eyes lighting up. **"AnD tHEn i ShOWed thEM tHE pRopER WaY tO cAUSe THE moSt pAIn WITH iT. AfTER tHAT, i SHoWed THEm on THEiR wAY. Don'T WoRRy, i gAVE thE kniFE bAcK."** Error shrugged at Hearts horrified face. The mugger was a teenager, Error wasn't going to kill them for that, not when they were in fact a Chara. When he saw those red eyes and blushing cheeks, Error knew who he was looking at. So in honor of the Charas he once knew, he showed this one some tricks then left them be.

"Anything else I should know?" Hearts blankly asked, wondering how this could get worse. At least no one die-

 **"i KiLLEd a hUMan, a OldER aDulT, aS hE wAs drAggIng a KId inTo a AllEywaY. THe KId WaS abOUT THrEE oR fOUR aNd WaS cRyiNG fOR hElp, So i gAVE iT. ThE moTHEr Was HappY foR it aT lEaST aS WElL as THE kiD.** " Error hummed, tapping his chin in thought. He's only been thanked for killing a few times, so that was a treat. The Mother even kicked the dead body once she saw it.

"...Not as bad as I thought it would be." After shaking off the worst thoughts imaginable, what Error went through was not the worst Hearts thought of. He was expecting mountains of dead bodies and the police right out the door demanding Error only for it to turn into a blood bath. "So you got everything?"

 **"yEaH."** Error nodded, digging into the bag to pull out a box of band-aids. Hearts's eyes narrowed at the box before he chuckled at the picture on the box. **"yOU DiD'Nt SAy whaT KInd oF bANd-aIDS, SO i goT THEsE."**

"I'm sure the kids will love them." Hearts smirked, shaking his head with a chuckle. "Glitter band-aids in the shapes of hearts, SOULS, flowers, stars and strips. You even got the big box of them, so we should be set for awhile. If nothing else they will try to get one without being hurt. Having said that, don't just give them one unless they need it." Hearts added in just in case, he could see Error just giving them away if the kids asked for one just because they wanted one.

 _'A few bumps, but a success!'_ Hearts grinned widely as he followed Error deeper into the small apartment. The kids quickly latching onto the taller skeleton, who just dragged them as he continued to walk as to put up the items he just bought. _'Now onto the next part of 'GET LAID' and one of the hardest yet!'_ A fire not unlike determination burned in Hearts's SOUL. The next part involved him and the kids, so at the least he could keep a eye on this part of the plan.

To make Error want to go out, Null and Void will have to want it too. So Hearts has to pick the perfect, and not to mention safe, place to go out to. Not to mention something that will not cost too much...Even if he has a suspicion that Error could get them into a place like the zoo with no charge.

 _''GET LAID' is going to work!'_ Hearts took in a deep breath, chest puffing out slightly. _'Even with the few bumps!'_

If only he knew that those few bumps are about to grow in size and number, becoming hills and mountains, then Hearts would have became a hermit with Error if he knew the trouble that came because of his plan.

 **-One Week Later-**

 **"-AnD yOUR suRE thIS plACe iS sAFE?"** Error asked for the tenth time, fiddling with his seat belt.

Right now, all five skeletons were sitting in Hearts dark purple car. Early that day, Hearts had to beg Error to come out with him and Compassion to the park. Error only agreed once Hearts told him the park was far away from their neighborhood, two hours away in fact, in a more richer neighborhood. In other words, much safer then any kind of park near their home. More safer then just playing in the front of their apartment complex to be honest.

It also helped that Null and Void wanted to go playing in a playground for the first time, begging their Daddy to go.

Still doesn't change the fact that Error is one paranoid individual and will most likely be on guard the whole time they are there. But Hearts didn't mind. Baby steps were a saying for a reason.

"Yes, for the tenth time, it will be safe." Hearts huffed over the childish laughter in the backseat. "Do you really think the city wants to be sued by those rich parents that use the park? Not to mention even if someone tries anything, I know you will make sure they won't try again."

 **"...TrUE."** Error conceded at that point, knowing that he would make it a dusty blood bath if anyone tries anything with them.

"Besides, the kids need time outside." Hearts smiled once he saw the playground just up ahead. "It's not healthy staying in all day."

 **"iT iS IF tHErE aRE mURderERs rIgHT ouTsIDE yOUR dOOR."** Error grumbled out loud, making Hearts nervously chuckle as he looked for a place to park. Hearts didn't want to think on how many people Error has beaten up just because he started walking Hearts to and from work. Usually Hearts just out ran them or used the area against them as he knew the place like the back of his hand. But with Error? No, that was not good enough to the glitchy skeleton, who preceded to beat anyone even looking at them funny. Even killing a few who pulled out weapons on him.

If nothing else, Hearts has learned that Error is great in a fight and most likely has a very violent past, one that screams blood and dust as he he fights to survive. Hearts can see the difference in the way people fights, Error's is to live like his life was on the line even it wasn't.

"Okay kids, we're here~" Hearts sang out as he parked, ignoring Error's groaning as the children cheered. "Now remember the rules and don't go outside of our view, alright?"

"Kay~" Null and Compassion chorused together while Void was tugging at his car seat.

With that out of the way, Hearts and Error got out of the car. They both went to the backseats, Error getting Void out of his car seat while Hearts helped the other two out of their seats. After putting the two down, Hearts reached down and picked up a baby bag that had all they things they might need in it. Also things they will never need in it, but Error is paranoid like that so Hearts left him be when he put some very sharp knitting needles and some off feeling blue string into the bag. How string can feel off, Hearts had no idea but decided not to ask about it.

With everything needed out, they headed to the park that was already filled to the brim with other people. Children, human and Monster alike running around while the parents relaxed or talk to one another. Both Hearts and Error ignored the disgusted or suspicious looks thrown their way for how they dress and look, as long as they don't try anything then there was no problem.

Finding a place to sit at a picnic table near a huge tree by a side entrance, Error put down Void, who was holding a Error doll tightly in his hands, and patted Null and Compassion on the head. **"hAvE FUn, scREaM iF anYThINg hAPPEns ANd CoME RuNNing fOR ME. i'Ll** ** _DeAL_** **WITH iT."** Error promised them, making Hearts face palm as all three kids nodded in agreement.

"Well, go have fun kids~" Hearts cooed while the kids ran off, Void holding onto Null's hand as they went as to not fall onto his face.

 **"...ThIS iS GoINg To End HoRRiblY."** Error eventually stated point blank, watching the kids go farther and farther away from them, it seems like they were heading to the sandbox. Error kept a eye on them, noticing adults and kids alike giving them a stink eye. **"ThEsE riCh bAstAREds ArE gOIng tO staRT SomEThINg thEY caN't FiniSH WiTh uS AnD tHE kiDS."**

"Most likely." Hearts agreed, digging the bag to pull out snacks he packed before hand. "But at least we can enjoy the peace for now until this fucks up somehow." Then he held up a container. "Granny G gave us some cookies-"

 **"gIVe THEm hErE."**

 **-With Null, Void And Compassion-**

"We can make a castle!" Compassion offered excitedly, kneeling in the sand with the other three. "Then we can play kings and queens, or even knights and dragons!"

"Hmmm..." Null hummed in thought while Void cooed and cuddled the Error doll in his hands, sitting right besides his older brother. "I wouldn't mind being a princess..." Suddenly Null gave a gasp as a idea hit him. "We can ask Daddy if he can play with us! He would make the best king, knight or dragon!"

"Yeah! And Dad would make a pretty queen!" Compassion agreed with the idea, eyes shinning at the picture of his Dad in a pretty ball gown and crown. "He can be the Queen of Hearts and yours can be the leader of another kingdom."

"Oh, how about the King of Glitches or even dolls or puppets!" Null's eyes lit up at all the possibilities while Compassion giggled in enjoyment as he started making a moat for the castle.

Meanwhile Void was babbling at the Error doll, talking about his day so far like the doll actually was Error, content with listening to the other two talking right by him.

Unknown to the three kids, a commotion not too far from them was brewing with some other kids.

 **-With Error and Hearts-**

"-then the bitch had the gall to call me a whore!" Hearts complained, insulted, as he leaned onto the picnic table to talk to Error, who was on the other side. "Like I forced her husband to come and see me dance, seduced him for my own. It's not like he was even that handsome!"

 **"i WOuLD hAVe bRokEN hER WriST fOR slaPPinG mE."** Error stated as he munched on another cookie. **"tHEn lAUGHEd aT THE thOUght oF tAkiNg hEr pItifUl hUSbANd aS mY oWN oVEr hEr tEaRS. THEn of cOURse I WOuLD haVE thROWn THE dRuNK anD hIS SlUT oUT thE dOOR."**

"...While that sounds like a _very_ satisfying thing to do," Hearts started, obviously thinking on it very hard with a smile growing on his face. "I don't have your strength Error. Nor your bravery. I could loose my job if I did that."

 **"ThEN cALl mE tHE nExT tIme thAT hApPEns, I'Ll DeaL WiTH iT anD maKE sURE it WOn't hAPPen agAIn."** Error told the other, a bit annoyed he wasn't called at all to help Hearts out - _No one hurts what's Error's. Not anymore if Error has a say about it, and he is found of his leach._ \- when Error could literally have been there in seconds. Not porting, but by running even. Not that Hearts knew this.

"Ohh~! Error~!" Hearts cooed out in delight, his face lightening up at Error's words. "You do care about me~"

 **"oF coURse I DO."** Error blinked at Hearts in confusion. **"hAVE i DONe soMEthINg tO nOT shOW tHAT?** " Error glanced down in thought, tapping his chin with a half eaten cookie in thought. **"YoU aRE** ** _mY_** **staLKER afTER aLL."** And that means Hearts is Error's just as Null and Void are his kids, meaning they are Error's as well. Because Hearts is his, that in turn means Compassion is under Error's protection as well by default. It also helps that Error actually likes the two.

Just as Hearts opened his mouth - _most likely to try and explain to Error that he's not really his stalker, or at least not by the definition of the word. Just a concerned friend,_ _ **best**_ _friend if Hearts had any said so._ \- a commotion at the side entrance caught their attention.

Both turned to see through the gate near the entrance that a skeleton Monster was struggling against some humans in suits.

Seeing this made Error remember Null crying for him from the human in the suit in that other Multiverse, reminded him of Hearts struggling against that pig Monster. It reminded him of when he was struggling and no one helped. Not one of these rich people were doing anything to help. It seems money doesn't give morals.

For Hearts, it happened so fast. Shooting up, Hearts halted. Somehow Error had moved faster then a blink, because one moment he was sitting, the next he was ripping the humans off the Monster. Shrugging, Hearts kept a eye out while he pulled out another juice box and water bottle, might as well get ready for the stranger if they decide to follow Error like he did.

Shoving off the humans was simple, and honestly all it took was knocking one out before the others got scared and ran for it with their fallen one in their hold. Seeing this, Error turned to the skeleton Monster behind him and froze.

 _Inky_.

Inky was staring back up at him.

 ** _'No! Don't be a fool like last time!'_** Taking in a shaky breath, Error forced himself to take in the other. The other skeleton had the same eyes as Inky, the same look, but he was taller, standing to Error's chest. He also wore a white dress shirt, black slacks, dress shoes and no paint or ink on him. It wasn't Inky, just like in that other Multiverse with the tall Inky, it wasn't really Inky. Just a counterpart. ** _'Don't be a fool and risk Null and Void like last time, be smart, you mistake of a glitch!'_**

With that in mind, Error turned his attention back to the counterpart. **"bE mORE cARefUl."** Error demanded before turning around, only to freeze when he felt something grab onto the back of his sweater. Slowly looking over his shoulder, he saw the Inky counterpart shyly holding onto his sweater with one hand, the other curled up into his chest, and staring up at him with watery eyes.

 ** _'Shit.'_** Twitching, Error glanced out for a out. Seeing none, as Hearts was digging from the bag for something, Error turned to look down at the other. **"...wHAT?"**

The Inky counterpart went to answer, but a suddenly shivered and went slack. Only Error's reflexes honed from years of being a Destroyer saved the other from face planting onto the harsh unforgiving ground.

Huffing, Error started leading the other to the picnic table to sit down. He was not about to leave the other on the ground no matter how much he looks like Inky, he's not as cold as his Original Multiverse may think. Well, not as cold in some areas at least.

Hearts looked up and nearly laughed at Error's annoyed face as he helped the new comer sit down. Once the new one was sitting, Error quickly went back to his seat on the other side and pulled the rest of the cookies to himself. Error needed some sweets to take his mind on this train wreak.

Giving the new comer a gentle smile, Hearts held up a juice box and a water bottle. "Hello there~" Once the other was looking up, Hearts went on. "Do you want a drink? Water or apple juice?"

"...W-Water, please." Was the soft answer. Hearts grinned and handed the water bottle over. "I'm Hearts." Hearts then pointed over to Error, who was shoving cookie after cookie into his mouth. "And that grump over there is Error."

"E-Error..." Hearts nearly started laughing hysterically at the awed whisper and pastel rainbow blush on the other's cheeks. It looks like someone has a slight hero worship/crush on oblivious Error. This should be fun if nothing else, that or a wreak waiting to happen. Either way Hearts had front row seats, that and if this Monster tries anything fast with Error then he's got another thing coming.

Error glanced up at his name, cookie sticking out of his mouth. The new comer cleared his throat before introducing himself. "H-How do you do? I am Ink Genesis."

"A wonderful name." Hearts complemented while Error just twitched and started eating the cookies faster. "Do you know why those men were chasing you for?" Hearts asked softly, knowing what it was like to be in Ink's place.

Ink frowned softly, hands gently wrapping around the water bottle as he looked down to his lap. "They were actually my body guards." Error snorted, thinking that they were horrible at their job, while Hearts paled, thinking they were about to get sued or worse. "My brother is very protective you see, my health is not the best." Ink frowned, looking up at the two. "But I sneaked out to get some alone time, the guards found me. I-I fought back, not wanting to go back just yet, so they tried to drag me back." Then a smile grew on his face, a light blush working it's way up as Ink glanced to Error. "Then you came, fighting them off for me...I must have looked like I was in trouble, so I thank you."

Hearts sighed in relief, it sounded like they were not in fact about to sent to jail or get fined a whole lot of money. Error just blinked, not seeing any issue with anything.

"Well, I'm glad everything worked itself out!" Hearts clapped his hands, sitting back down himself. Then leaning over, Hearts gave a sly smirk up at Error who was now narrowing his eyes down at Hearts in suspicion. "Saving another huh? A superhero in the making~"

 **"ShOULd I HAVe LEft YOU?"** Error asked in answer, raising a brow. Hearts just stuck his tongue out in response before leaning back. "Forget it, it's lunch time. Should I get the kids or should you?"

A strange look passed on Ink's face, a glint entering his eyes as he shifted. "Excuses me," Both Hearts and Error blinked, looking to Ink as he went on to ask his question. "but are the two of you married?"

 **"HAHahAHA-!"** Error laughed, finding it hilarious that he would ever marry Hearts. Hearts meanwhile pouted before a grin went up his face as well, also finding it funny.

"No, we're not married." Hearts chuckled, waving his hand as if dismissing the thought. Ink's face shifted before a smile worked it's way up his face. "We're just close friends taking our children to the park together."

 **"WhO WOUlD mARRy ME?"** Error chuckled, scratching his face slightly. **"WHo WOuLD maRRy HEaRTS?"**

"You bitch!" Hearts grinned, pointing a finger to Error dramatically. "I'll have you know I am a great catch and people would die to have me!"

Before anything else could be said on the matter, Compassion was running up to them with a scared look on his face. "DAD! UNCLE ERROR!"

Both adults shot up while Ink got a worried look on his face. "What is it Compassion?" Hearts immediately asked, face grim but worried.

Compassion panted, but forced the answer out. "Some weird adult is causing trouble with Null and Void!"

 **"WHAT?!"** Was all Error got out before he rushed off, hunting for his kids. Whoever was stupid enough to try anything was going to die here and now, no matter how many kids it would scar for life.

 **-With Null, Void And Compassion Minutes Before-**

"How about this?" Null asked the older skeleton, pausing in his building. "Do you think it looks slanted?"

Compassion looked the little castle over, eyes searching it over. "No, I think it needs-"

It happened quickly. Suddenly a young boy ran up and destroyed their castle. Then the boy grabbed onto the Error doll, ripping it out of Void's hands and rushed off. The three skeletons didn't even pay attention to the other children running after the boy, all too focused on the now sobbing Void.

"N-Nooooo!" Void sobbed into his now empty hands. "D-Daddy!"

"Don't worry Void!" Compassion tried to comfort, gently hugging the sobbing babybones. "We'll get it back!"

"We're getting it back." Compassion glanced up to Null, face paling at the other's face. _'I think I see how Null is Error's son now.'_

Compassion hurriedly picked up Void once Null started running to where they saw the boy run off too. _'Maybe this is how Dad feels when Error gets that look on his face.'_ Compassion gulped, remembering how his Dad would get worried once in a while about Uncle Error, how he may get into trouble. Not that he did the trouble, that he would get caught.

Soon, the three came onto the boy, who was slowly backing away from another group of three skeletons. The one in the middle was in a blue pin-stripe suit and fedora standing a head taller then Null. The one on the left was a good two heads taller then Compassion, dressed in black dress shirt, black pants, red boots and a blood red scarf. He also had sharp teeth and a mean scrawl and a crack on his skull. The one on the right was the same height as the one on the left, wearing a orange dress shirt, blue jeans, orange shoes and had a sucker in his mouth. He had orange eyes while the other had red eyes, the one in the middle had white eyes. The orange one had a lazy look on his face, the red one had death written all over his, and the middle one had a mocking look on his face. All mismatched, but it screamed dangerous.

But that in no way was stopping Null, who would do anything for his family. Especially for his baby brother.

"Now, Ray, why did ya have ta go and do that?" The one in the middle drawled on, a sarcastic smile on his face. "Why ya have ta go and steal those toys? Ya know this is my territory don' ya?" He slowly shook his head, looking like a disappointed parent. "I thought we were friends-"

A blur shot off around the three boys, making them blink. The next thing they were looking at was a little skeleton in a dress kicking Ray in the shins, making Ray drop like a bag of rocks.

Null scoffed, making sure to give this 'Ray' one more kick for good measures before grabbing the backpack off him and digging through all the different toys. Finally finding the Error doll, Null harshly threw the backpack onto the boy, making him whimper in pain. With a sniff, Null started gliding away like he had seen his Daddy do before. "Piece of trash!"

Compassion snorted, sitting Void down. Void immediately went to his brother, toddling over. Null stopped and grinned down at Void, handing over the doll with one hand and grabbing his brother's hand with his free one. "See? I got it back for you~"

"T'ank you~!" Void cooed right back, holding the doll tightly as if someone was going to take it again.

Movement caused Null to look up sharply. The three other boys were now walking up to the two. Compassion made sure they didn't notice him, just in case he needed to get a adults attention or do a surprise attack. Living in the slums taught Compassion a lot about staying out of sight but still seeing others.

"That was amazin' doll!" The one in the middle grinned, eyes bright. Soon he was standing in front of Null, the other two standing like guards behind him. Null tugged Void closer, getting ready to pick him up at a moments notice. The one in front of him noticed, a a approving gleam came to light in his eyes. "The name is Skulls Riot, what's yours doll?" The Skull glanced down to Void. "And little doll's?"

Null frowned, sniffing and looking them up and down before deciding there was no harm as long as it was only his first name. Granny G had told him to do this with strangers, so that way they can't look you up. "I'm Null." Null tugged Void even closer. "This is my baby brother Void."

"What pretty names, am I right boys?" Both boys standing behind him nodded. Skulls suddenly chuckled. "Oh, we're are my manners? This here is Fallen," Skulls gestured to the on in red first then to the one in orange. "and this here is Honey." Skulls then turned his attention fully to Null. "I like the way ya dealt with Ray there, he was askin' for a beatin'."

"He took our doll right from Void's hands." Null's eyes glowed for a moment before dulling back to their normal white. "He's luckily all I did was kick him." Here Null frowned, tugging Void away as he started to walk away. "Come on Void, lets go now."

Before Null could take anymore steps, Skulls was standing right in front of him again. "Now, there's no need ta go yet is there? My boys will handle the trash, so why don't I-"

"It's almost lunch time." Null interrupted with narrow eyes, before tilting his head up with a glare. "We should go back to our Daddy before he gets worried." It was warning, that their Daddy would be looking for them soon and would know if they were gone. And while Skulls didn't know it, Null knew that their Daddy would tear apart anyone for them. "Sorry, but we have to go now."

"Why don't I escort ya?" Skulls's face had a smirk on it, holding out a arm for Null. "Someone as pretty as ya shouldn't be alone-"

"RAY?!" Suddenly a adult human stormed up, screaming when she saw her son laying in pain on the ground with two other boys lifting him up. Seeing this, Ray suddenly pointed to Null and Void.

Before anyone could react to anything, the women harshly grabbed onto Void, yanking him away. Null reacted, gripping onto his brother making the lady stop and glare down at them all. None of them noticed one of the skeletons running off.

"What did you do to my son you two little hussies?!" The women in a very fancy red dress and white fur coat growled down at Null and Void. Skulls looked out and caught someone's eyes, making a gesture that no one really caught. "I swear, if you hurt them I am going to-"

"Going to what?"

The women jerked her head but still kept her grip on the little kids. A skeleton with black, inky tear marks on his face was walking up slowly to the group. He wore a leather jacket, black shirt, jeans and boots. He had a smirk on his face, daring the other to try anything.

"You don't know who your messing with do you?" The adult skeleton snorted, voice mocking. "Why don't you let the kid go before something you won't like happens?"

This seemed to anger the women further, face turning a bright red. Void trying to tug out of the her hold caught her attention. Her black eyes blazed and suddenly her free hand was coming down before anyone knew what has happening. "You little slut-!"

"DADDY!" Void cried out by pure instincts, orange pastel tears falling in fear.

A black blur, wind picking up, and suddenly the women was crying out in pain.

Everyone blinked in shock. A tall, dark, glitching stood above the women, hand tightly holding onto the hand that was going to slap down onto Void.

Error lowly growled, harshly pulling the women away from his kids, forcing her to let go of Void's arm. **"jUSt WhERe YOu thINKIng TO DO tO** ** _mY_** **SoNS?"** Error growled, hold getting tighter and tighter, making the women sob and gasp in pain. **"WElL yOU PiEcE oF tRASH?!"**

"Wow..." Skulls gasped in awe at the new adults power, Fallen and Honey quickly letting go of Ray and running up to Skulls. The other skeleton adult shifted, watching the new comer with cautious yet interested eyes.

Seeing the women doing nothing but crying, Error scoffed in disgust and violently tossed her to the side. Not paying the cowering women any mind, Error quickly bent down to pick up his sons. **"nUlL, VOID? ArE YOU OKaY?"** Null and Void cuddled their Father, letting him check them over while they cooed at him and tried to tell them what had happened.

And if anything wasn't going great already, two other new comers came walking up. One making Error want to curse and start a killing rampage.

"What seems to be the problem?" A park cop asked, a middle age man with dark hair and glasses.

"I told you there was a commotion here." The Monster said smugly, a very familiar Monster to Error.

"I see that Jerry." The Park Officer answered back.

 ** _'Jerry.'_** Error twitched at the one Monster he never could regret killing off. In fact, a lot of other Monsters thanked Error for killing off Jerry. One time, the King thanked him for killing off Jerry before they fought. That has to be a sign that this is one Monster no one would miss. Especially as one time, a Sans asked him to kill off his AU's Jerry. The one Monster that may even be more hated then even Error himself.

"Nothing much Park Ranger." Error glanced to the other skeleton adult, eyes going wide at the black tear like marks on the other's face, looking a lot like his own blue tear marks. "Ray, the boy on the ground, was stealing some toys. Eventually he stole from the wrong kid, who decided to get back their toy by force as he wouldn't hand it over." Then the skeleton gestured to the women on the ground, who was still crying dramatically. This made Error roll his eyes, it's not like he held her wrist as tightly as he could. If that was the case, she wouldn't have a hand anymore. "The boy's Mother thought it would be a good idea to hurt the children in defense of her son," Then he was looking to Error, and his eyes widened just like Error's did when he got a good look at the darker one's face. "the father was not happy to see his son about to get slapped."

The Park Officer huffed, glancing all around while Jerry started whining, wanting more drama. Error lowly snorted before speaking up. Making the Officer look to him.

 **"i CaMe To SEE tHAT WoMEN abOUT to hIt mY YOUngESt. I tOOk AcTIOn."** Error stated, daring the officer to do anything about it. **"nOW, iT IS lUncH TIME. mY BOyS nEEd TO EaT."** Error started walking away, much to the rest of the skeletons amusement.

"W-Wait! I still need-" The Officer gulped when Error sharply looked over to him with a glare. "N-Never mind! I'll ask the others!"

 ** _'That's what I thought.'_** Error snorted as he turned and walked back to where Hearts, Compassion and now Ink waited. He could still hear Jerry complaining as he walked away. Man, how he hated Jerry.

Luckily, the side entrance was not too far off from where Null and Void were. And soon Error was sitting down with his children rightly in his hold. Compassion was quick to scoot over to check them over as well as Hearts fished out the band-aids.

 **"-aNd ThEN FuCKinG JeRRY WaS WiTH THeM."** Error groaned to the others as he explained what had happened after Ink had asked about it all. **"i hATe JErRy, i WISH hE woULD juST dIE alREaDY."**

Error had a new chance in this Multiverse, he didn't want a Jerry to ruin it for him. But like hell he was going to dirty his hands with a Jerry's dust once more unless he had no choice.

"I think others share your opinion." Hearts pointed out, making Error look to where the one in purple was pointing to. Error laughed, seeing the Officer walking away with the women and her child, the skeleton kids kicking at Jerry and the adult skeleton on where in sight.

"...I've heard some others complaining about a 'Jerry'" Ink said with his head tilted in thought, a thoughtful frown on his face. "A lot of people around here don't like him from what I can tell...But you really wish him dead?" Ink asked in pure curiosity and nothing more.

 **"YES."** Error bluntly answered. **"i** ** _ReAlLy_** **WanT hIM dEAd."**

"Now, enough of that!" Hearts butted in, slapping Error across the head. Error just looked up at Hearts, not even fazed from the slap, making Hearts pout. "Lets eat, then we can go home. I think everyone has had enough excitement today." Hearts admitted, but slightly happy that nothing too bad happened today. 'GET LAID' is still a go! With a smile, Hearts turned to look at Ink. "Do you want some too? I made extra sandwiches so you can have some if you want some."

Ink softly shook his head, starting to get up. "No thank you. I must be getting home. The guards must have told me Brother what has happened, he must be getting worried."

 **"...DO yOU WanT ME tO wALK yOU bACk."** Say what you want about him, but Error is not SOULLESS. He may look like Inky, but this one has admitted to being sickly. He wasn't going to not ask and then find out on the news this skeleton died walking home from whatever is wrong with him. It really helped that this Ink was weak really, it means that Error could easily take him down and makes it easier to separate this Ink from Inky.

Ink flushed much to Hearts amusement before shaking his head. "There is no need. I live in the neighborhood. I've actually came to this park plenty time before, so I know my way back. "Ink got up and smiled, giving a little wave to the children who waved back. "It was nice meeting you all. I-I hope to see you again." Ink glanced to Error before leaving with one more wave.

"He totally was into you." Hearts smirked once he saw Ink was out of sight. Error frowned in confusion at the other's wording, seeing this, Hearts laughed. "I meant he had a crush on you, wanted you romantically."

Something in Error broke, maybe it was his shit taking meter because he seriously had none left to give now. **"nO. NO hE dID nOT. lEtS nOT tALk ABouT THIS aGAIn."** Error blankly stated, face going slack as he tried not to think about any type of Ink liking him.

Something must have shown on Error's face, because Hearts said nothing more about it and passed out the simple food he made for them all to eat for lunch. Null and Void not leaving Error's lap at all and Compassion clinging to Error's arm.

When they finished, threw away the trash, they all stood up and went to the front entrance as it was closer to the car. A huge group of people and Monsters were coming in and leaving as it was still lunch time.

Error caught sight of Jerry once more, who was bugging some single Mothers.

 **"I ReALLy WISh JerRY WOuLD juST DRop DEaD AlREaDY."** Error muttered to himself, clenching his kids closer to his chest as he walked out of the park with Hearts and his son. **"i hATE jERRy."**

Error never noticed someone listening in on him and hearing every word he said.

 **-Five Days Later-**

It was late at night when it happened. The day everything changed.

The Miscalculation family and Zeal family had spent the whole day with Granny G - _who still kept dodging Error's questions. With the way she moved and walked, Error knew she had to be a killer of some sort._ \- before the kids started yawning, meaning it was time for bed. It was already late as well, and as Hearts was off work that night, they all decided to just stay the night at Error's. Something Hearts and Compassion had been doing more and more.

But Error froze in the hallway, making Hearts back up a bit to see what made Error still.

A beautiful red gift box, wrapped in red gift wrap and a black ribbon tied to it, was sitting innocently in front of Error's apartment door.

Quickly putting on his leather gloves, Error lightly moved the kids to stand behind him with Hearts. **"StAY AwAY kiDS. HeaRTS, kEEp a Eye ouT."** With that, Error slowly moved up to the box, His eyes glowed for a moment and it hit Hearts that Error was using magic of some kind. The glow died down and then Error gently lifted the box by the ribbon, it was only then that Hearts noticed a piece of paper under the bow.

Error unlocked the door, shuffling in with the box, Hearts and the children following just a foot behind him. Hearts shut the door, but didn't lock it just in case they needed to run. He knew that finding a box just outside one's door is usually not a good sign, not in this neighborhood.

 **"kIDs, gO iNto THE bEdROOm anD dON't COME ouT unTIl i Say SO, hEaRTS gET mE a toWEl tO Sit THis ON."** Error ordered, as he waited by the table. None of the children complained of this order, feeling the tension in the air. Hearts quickly got a white towel and sat it down on the kitchen table.

Error softly sat down the box. Slowly removing his hands off it. He had no idea what was in the thing, only that there was some magic coming off it. That could mean a number of things, like that it was a bomb or could even be a attack of some kind. The problem with all this is that Error doesn't know who could have sent it. No one but Hearts and Granny G knows where he lives and they're his neighbors. Sure the Land Lords know, but there is a clause in his contract that makes certain that they tell no one. So he had no idea what to expect.

Slowly slipping the paper off from under the ribbon, Error sat it to the side. Reading that can wait until after seeing what was inside. For all Error knew there was a trigger in the letter set by some magic, it has happened before in some very violent AU's after all.

Slipping the ribbon off and sitting it to the side, Error gently opened the box. Once opened, Error let out a sigh in relief and Hearts let out a silent scream.

Dust. There was a pile of dust in the box.

"Oh! Oh god!" Hearts choked while Error glanced up to him in question. "Error! Do you even know what this means?!" Hearts asked in shock at the other's confusion.

Error shrugged in answer. **"YEs, MOnsTER DUST, SoMEoNE kILLEd a MONStER anD sENT mE thE rEmAINs. BuT iT coULD haVE BEEN WOrsE."** Error shrugged once more at Hearts horrified face. **"i mEaN THE boX iS pAINtEd WiTH bLOOd, SO i GUeSS it WaS ExpECtED-"**

"BLOOD?!" Hearts screamed out, taking a closer look at the box. Now he noticed the smell, the slight brown color to it. It smelled like metal, metallic in a way, iron. Hearts gulped down the vomit wanting to come up.

 **"yEs, bLoOD."** Error nodded as he gently picked up the paper that was on it, finding it to be a folded note. **"i NOtICEd iT rIGht AWay, BUt it StIll coULD havE bEEN a BoMB oR SomEthing WorSE. I dON't lIKE aSaumING tHReAts, lEaDS tO pAIN uSuaLLy."** Error told Hearts as he opened the note.

Hearts quickly scurried to Error, waiting to hear what the note says. Blood, dust, and now what? In any case, Hearts feels like this is just getting worse and worse.

 **"It SAyS 'i hOPE YOU lIKE thE pResENT i GoT yOU. I hEaRd yOU SayINg HOWmuCH yoU waNT iT.' AnD THen tHErEs a StAMp oF a A 'C' On tHE boTToM-"** Error said only to pause once Hearts gave a horrified scream, ripping the paper out of Error's hold.

Hearts started hyperventilate at seeing the stamp. It was of a cursive 'C' surrounded by marigold flowers. "E-Error! T-The C! The MOB!" Hearts choked out, tears starting to come out in pure fear. "T-This is from one of THE Mobs in the city-NO, the country!"

Error saw no problem with this really, if anyone was going to start something he will finish it. But it's not like he can say to Hearts _'Hey, I'm going to go hunt for this mob and then shoot them all with my Gaster Blaster if not then by strangling them with my magical strings. What? No, it's what you call fighting magic. Oh, yeah, by the way I'm also a God of Destruction from another Multiverse and have killed a lot of different versions of you and your son, who is usually your brother.'_. Yeah, that's not going to work for Error.

With that in mind, Error lightly took the paper from Hearts and sat it back down onto the table. **"ThEN whAT dO We DO THEn?"** Error asked Hearts with a raised brow, completely calm. In this case, Error will let Hearts take the lead so no suspicion comes to him. But is this so called Mob tries anything more, Error will take the lead and then this Mob will be no more.

"W-We have to call the cops." Hearts finally gasped out, taking out his cell phone. "I-I'll call the Land Lords and tell them what's going on. They will have no choice but to let us call the cops." Hearts started laughing in shock as he started typing in the number needed. "T-The C Mob! The Marigold Mafia! O-Oh god...How did! Why-!?" Hearts shook his head as the phone rang, putting it to his skull.

Error blankly watched Hearts talk to the Land Lords, hearing said Land Lords gasp from where he stood. He knew the cops were going to come after everyone in the apartment was warned about them coming. This gave everyone time to hide what needs to be hid, get out of the apartment before they got there, or locked themselves into said apartment to hide away.

Now he had to deal with a different kind of Mafia, like MobTale it seems like. Just great.

But when the police came, Error knew it was just going to get worse because of who greeted him when he opened the door for the knock on the other side.

 ** _'Should have taken my chances with that taller Inky when I had the chance.'_** Error sighed mentally while Hearts panicked in the background.

 ** _'It's just dust.'_**

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _Here it is! Don't worry, I have like twelve other drafts that I am working on other then this one. That's why I haven't updated this story and Healing What Has Been Broken. I've had a lot of fun with this one let me tell you. I especially love doing Hearts as Error's best friend, they make a hilarious team up because of how different they are._

 _I have no paring thought up for Error in this one yet, so I don't mind options on it. But remember, you don't know everyone's role in this story yet. They may be kids, married, or even dead. Having said that, this is going to be on the dark side, so love affairs can happen along with divorces in this one unlike with the NAJ one. I won't tell you the roles yet, so any option now can be given. But later on and it turns out to be a kid or something I for sure won't be using it obviously._

 _Null and Void don't have a pairing - or kid crush - nor does Compassion or Hearts. No one is paired up yet in this story. I might go with the flow until it hits me unless I find one I like for the whole thing._

 _I hope you enjoy it as much as I did making it, sorry for the wait._

 _ **Words: 18217**_


	5. Mr Erratum - Part 2

**Multiverse/World** \- Nerd and Jock.

 **When** \- Error and his kids land in NAJ before the school year officially starts. So with them being there changes quite a few things and causes a stir in the school.

 _Error, Null, and Void lands into a world where kids fight more with their fists then magic, Monsters are above ground and were never were trapped in the Underground behind a barrier, Gaster Blasters do not exist along with a lot of fighting magic, and all the Monsters Error can remember seem to be students and teachers along with others he has never seen before. Then if that wasn't strange enough, Error somehow gets roped into being a teacher of all things. Now he has to deal with all this school/romance drama he in no way ever wanted to deal with. Hell, he never even went to school!...That he remembers anyway. So why do these people think it is a good idea to put him in charge of a class?!_

 _Destiny save him from hormonal teenagers and love struck teachers._

 _Some people have been very worried about Erratum being shipped with PJ - that is not going to happen here. It's not like in PJ's Daycare where his father isn't Error as he is a child in PJ's own daycare with their creators as their parents, so it wouldn't too weird if I decided 'Fuck it!' and went with that ship in that kind of setting as they are not father and son in any sense of the word in that world. No, here Error is the father to PJ, so that is not going to happen here. I am not taking that jump at all. That would be so cringe worthy in this setting. And Erratum is not going to look at him romantically while being his counterpart's son. Erratum would sooner fall for Error then PJ in NAJ. At the most PJ will admire if not have a slight hero/man crush - like one has on one's idol/hero, not really romantic in nature. - on Erratum after seeing him play basketball or doing something amazing._

 _This starts when the comic does or even a little before it with my own twist on it, so any romantic relationships that haven't formed before the start doesn't exist right now but I could be wrong on a few, and if that is true then that is okay. Like, Geno and Reaper are married and have kids, so Erratum is not going to go out with any of them. Muffet and Nightmare are not yet in a relationship nor is PJ and Fresh, Cross and Dream are not in a relationship and Error and Ink are not married yet for example. Also, break ups can happen. With Erratum being here, it can cause a butterfly effect and change things up for better or worse. But no divorces or love affairs, so Geno and Reaper are staying together._

 _But I still don't have any idea on who to pair him with here. Eh. I'll see where it goes. These are mostly for fun anyway._

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

Erratum could not believe this was really happening to him. No, seriously, everyone must be more insane then he was to even think this was a good idea. What idiot actually thought this was a good idea? For him, a God of destruction and known killer in his own Multiverse who has killed more Monsters and humans - _children, to his regret and pain. But actions have consequences. Not even Gods are above that, and errors were a artists consequences weren't they?_ \- even then what the world holds, to teach to impressionable children on the cusp of adulthood?

Better yet, why did he even go with it? He could have said no-oh, wait...No. No, he couldn't have said no. Not with Granny G's cookies and disappointed children on the line.

These thoughts will never leave his head, not with the proof of what is about to go down surrounding him.

The classroom's white walls reminded the glitch of the Anti-VOID that had been his prison for too many years - _lifetimes_ \- to count. Art tables stood out in front of him with stools under them, the wood they were made out of shinning in the artificial light from above and the light coming from the big windows on his right. The tables had electrical sockets in them for the sewing machines or whatever they would need. Cabinets connected to the walls on the floor that were filled to the brim with supplies, there were even cabinets _on_ the walls above the ones on the floor as well. The teacher desk was on the right side on the room in a corner where no cabinets were, in fact the only wall without cabinets as the white board was on the wall. The front of the classroom others called it.

There was even a small room connected to the classroom, filled with more expensive items as well as larger items, such as rolls of fabrics that Erratum would have to cut or teach the children to cut for themselves to use.

The only color in the room were the posters of facts about fabrics that they put up without his permission and some smaller rolls of fabrics, yarn and strings on top of the cabinets.

The of course there was the dolls on the teacher desk. Two small skeletons with little dresses on them sitting by a framed photo of two little Babybones smiling brightly at the camera with a older women standing behind them.

Erratum needed something to calm him down. What better way then to remind himself that he has a lot to loose if he snaps and goes on a murderous rampage, killing off everyone and everything then laughing over the remains of a smoldering school as sirens go off in the background, feeling more free then ever but now having to live life on the run once more?

Personal desires mixing in with personal nightmares aside, Erratum can not escape the facts now. Not when it was almost time for his sentence to start. And especially not when Granny G even made him a new sweater for his first day on the job, it would be like throwing her gift away and spitting on it.

Erratum was now a teacher, and class starts in about a hour. Teens of all shapes and sizes were about to come to their first day of school, some of them unfortunately going to be in his class for a whole semester or even a year. Maybe more of a year if they decide to go on with his class for whatever insane reason.

 **"SHit."** Erratum sighed, rubbing his forehead as he felt a headache of massive proportions forming just at thought of how many ways this could and most likely will go wrong. **_'I'm probably going to scare some, if not all of them for life...and/or get fired in a very violent, bloody manner.'_**

Not wanting to stay in the room for the whole waiting time, as the windows show the front of the school and Erratum had no desire to see all the kids that the adults are unknowingly putting in danger with him being a teacher let alone in the building, he decided to go on a short walk around the school. Maybe he can sneak out now and never come back?

That short lived hope died out the moment he walked out his classroom door via Nightmare the history teacher, something that makes Erratum laugh in his head. Imagining the Nightmare he knew, the one with tentacles and seemingly made out of black goop or tar, teaching history of all things was enough to make Erratum laugh. If only for the fact that the Nightmare he knew would give the kids nightmares for the rest of their lives, and pity the one that didn't finish their homework on time. But it was fitting, with how the Original Nightmare poisoning him for shits and giggles. Fun times.

"Mr. Miscalculation, I was hoping to talk to you." Nightmare told Erratum as he walked up to him. Erratum just sighed, turning to face the other. In a way, Erratum was grateful for the Nightmare in front of him. He looked so different from the one he knew, if only for the fact that Nightmare looked like the 'before apple incident' as he heard Original Dream call it once to Inky. It was so much easier to separate the two Nightmares because of this fact, and it made Erratum less on edge.

 **"WhAT iS IT?"** Erratum asked, wondering if Nightmare wanted to shake hands again. **"DO yOU WaNT TO shAKE hANdS aGaIN? i pRacTICEd iT AT hOmE aFTER YOU tOLD mE abOUT iT aT thAT mEEtinG."** Erratum proudly told Nightmare, who had a weird look on his face, while he fiddled with his long red scarf. Once he had gotten home from the meeting, he had asked Granny G about handshakes. This lead to a lesson about them, Null and Void enjoyed it as well with him. Although he still doesn't understand the reasons for handshakes, he thinks he got it down as long as he keeps in mind his strength. Apparently breaking someone hand while shaking them was not social acceptable for some reason. **"i THiNK i'M DoinG GReaT aT iT nOW."**

"That's great, but no it's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Nightmare quickly said once he saw the darker skeleton raise his free hand, the other fiddling with the scarf he was wearing. Nightmare went on once the hand dropped, feeling surprisingly guilty about the slight disappointed look on the new teacher's face. "I was wondering about your plan for the first day of class."

 **"pLAn?"** Erratum's brows frowned in thought, not knowing where Nightmare was getting at.

"Yes, I wanted to know what you were planning on doing in class for today." Nightmare explained when he saw Erratum's confusion. "For example; I am going to introduce myself, then lay down the rules, what's going to happen in the year, and what I have planned for the students." Nightmare was a bit worried and apprehensive about the new teacher, and not just because said teacher called him and the other teachers cute. Erratum has no teaching background, and while he can sew apparently, that doesn't mean he can handle teaching teenagers.

 **"oH, i'M GoiNG tO WiNG iT."** Erratum bluntly stated once he got what the shorter skeleton was asking. **"WoRSt CAsE scENaRio i THRoW mYSeLF oUT tHE wiNDoW iF i CAn't hANdlE iT. I mEaN, I DOn't WaNT tO scARe tHE kIDs FoR liFE iF I gET anGRY, bESt TO jUMP iF thAt hapPENs."** Erratum went on to say, not paying any attention to the horrified shocked look he was getting from the history teacher. Erratum has fallen more then five stories - _hell he's fallen more then a thousand, million and even a billion stories_ \- and lived to tell the tale about it, but many haven't lived through his anger back in the madness days to even think about the tale. Best to just run and breath away from the kids if that happens, then decide if he should go home, go back, or just quit if it becomes too much for him to handle.

 _'And you think that's not going to scare them?! Seeing their teacher commit suicide because he couldn't deal with them!?'_ All Nightmare could do was gap at the taller skeleton, wondering for not the first time what was with this Monster. Erratum looked threatening yet broken with all the scars, chips, and marks on him. And while he looked similar to Error, Erratum felt and looked very different from the PE teacher. The tear marks on Erratum looked like actual tears, not birth marks like on Error. His face more mature and posture more relaxed yet ready for anything. He felt dangerous yet safe. Erratum looked and felt like a walking contradiction.

Nightmare had no idea what to think or feel about Erratum, it was a new feeling for him. The feeling of having no ground under his feet, not knowing anything about the other or how to proceed. Nightmare had no plan for Erratum and that scared him a little.

If only Nightmare knew that even Fate couldn't keep Erratum on his set path - therefor Fate's plan for him - then he would have felt better at not knowing what to think, do, or feel about Erratum. If Fate can't plan for Erratum then it's not Nightmare's fault that he doesn't know what to do with Erratum.

While Nightmare was getting his bearings together, the door right by Erratum's, on the left side, opened.

"Oh!" Ink peeked out to see what the noise was before giving a smile and setting out of his classroom. "I was wondering what the noise was. How are you Erratum? How do you feel about this being your first day on the job officially?" Ink inquired with a smile, feeling great as it was the first day of school.

 **"I FEEl liKE thIS iS gOINg to EnD hoRRiblY FOr EvERyONE. EiTHER iN a BlOODy mESS oR wiTH mE bEInG fiREd iN sOME shaPE oR foRM bUT aLL scENaRIOs ENDiNG WItH tHE stUDENtS bEINg scARREd fOR THEiR liVEs AND polICE siRENS."** Erratum answered with a straight and serious face. **"bUT oTHEr tHEn tHAt, i'M..."** Erratum paused here, searching for the right word before shrugging. **"I'M gOINg tO tRY mY bESt FoR tHE kiDS. tO ansWEr yoUr firST QuEstIOn; i WiLL bE fiNE onE dAY...i hOPE."**

Because in the end that's all they were, children coming to learn. Erratum hated hurting children, hated killing them in his old Multiverse. In a way, this was a way to make things right. But it was going to be hard, harder then killing of universe even. Because for all he knew, faces of those that haunt him are going to be looking back at him, wanting to learn sewing of all things.

On the other hand though, this could be like a ticking time bomb. Just because he can handle a bunch of Charas doesn't mean he's good with kids. And Null and Void are perfect, so it's not like they will say anything to him when he messes up. They take it in stride because they were too sweet to say anything about it. In short, Erratum is going in mostly blind.

But it confused him greatly on why Ink had asked how he was, but everyone was so weird to him already, so he didn't question it. Erratum knew he wasn't okay by any means of the stretch, but maybe one day he will be fine.

Nightmare didn't know if he should go tell the nurse to be on stand by or just stay with Erratum the whole day to make sure nothing happens. Worst comes to worse, his students could learn the history on fashion throughout the years and the way society used it as a social status even still today while he shares a classroom with Erratum.

Meanwhile, Ink was wondering how bad Erratum thought of himself to think that.

 **"I'M gOInG tO gO FOR a WaLK BEfORE ThE kIDS cOME."** And with that, Erratum turned and went down the hallway once he saw that the two others had nothing left to say to him.

Stiffly turning to look at Ink, Nightmare had the face of someone who looked like they just watched a dead man walking. "Are you sure that this is going to be okay?! He just openly admitted that he was going to screw this all up and most likely get violent! Hell, he admitted to not being okay at all!"

"I think it is going to be fine, great even." Ink said with a gentle smile, going on once he saw Nightmare's face start to turn colors in his worry and anger. "Sure, Erratum is in no way a mentally sound individual, but lets be honest here, some teachers here are not. Remember that teacher meeting we had for that Halloween party two years ago? The one where everyone brought snacks and food?"

"I'll never look at pumpkins and raisins the same way every again." Nightmare shivered lightly, a bead of sweat going down his face as he tried to repress the memories of said meeting. "But I concede on that point."

"Besides, while Erratum openly admitted to this all going to end horribly, he also said that he would try his best for the students." Ink laughed, patting Nightmare's back. "Doesn't that sound like a great teacher in the making? One who sees the bad but is going to try even if they think it is all going to go to hell?"

Nightmare snorted, a small smirk working it's way up his face. "I suppose so..." The smirk fell into a worried frown. "But he doesn't have the best opinion of himself does he? To imply that he was going to mess it up and before you came out he said that he was willing to throw himself out the window if he got angry, not wanting to scare the students with his anger...It was like he has no value to his life as he didn't seem to be joking at all."

With a paling face, Ink hurriedly looked back down the hall as if Erratum was still there. He has no idea that Erratum said such things, that he would rather die then get angry at the kids in fear of harming them mentally. But from what he can see, Erratum is not a angry Monster, in fact he seems pretty chill if not socially awkward in ways that bring up many questions and no answers about his past. In the end there is no denying that Erratum is a mystery, a broken one at that. "Nightmare...I really think Erratum's past is most likely very fucked up and would make even the most unloving of people cry from the injustice of it all if it can make someone not care about themselves."

Because one does not say that they would rather jump, not caring for their life if this wasn't the case. One doesn't say that it will go bad and that they are not fine at all, implying that it is all going to be their fault, if they have a healthy past.

"Most likely that is the case..." Nightmare sighed out as if in pain. "...please check up on him in between classes."

"Oh, I am way ahead of you. I'll be sure to listen through the walls too and windows if they are open later on. I may not be able to hear talking, but I'll be able to hear screaming at the least. I'll call you if I hear any screaming." Ink assured, there was no way he wasn't going to, not with how Erratum just makes him uneasy in ways he can't explain. Ink worries about him for some reason, as if Erratum was on a fine line and about to fall, and Ink needed to be there to help catch him if this is the case.

"Make sure you do...I'll warn the nurse just in case too." Nightmare gave a nod in goodbye before turning and going down the hall to the stairs to do just that. "Hiring a Monster with no teaching degree, what was the principle thinking?"

Ink watched his fellow teacher go before going back into his classroom. _'Maybe he thought that Erratum needed this as much as the school does.'_

 ** _-With Erratum-_**

Walking with no real destination in mind can be a dangerous thing, if only for the fact that you can run into people you really don't want to see or talk to.

Erratum is learning this life fact the hard way today it seems.

"Hey there." Sans in his work outfit and sitting at one of the tables in the school's cafeteria greeted with a lazy smirk and wink when he saw Erratum walking by. "Did you come for some food? Or are you heading to the gym?" Sans asked, wanting to know if he needed to get to the cash registrar.

 **"nEITHEr, i'M jUSt WaLKInG."** Erratum grumbled slightly, hiding the twitch of distress at the lazy look that still haunts him to this day. At least this Sans only comes up to his upper stomach, so not really a threat to him. Still doesn't change the fact he looks so much like Classic. **"AnD NO, i DON't nEEd fOOD."** Erratum explained slightly. The only thing Erratum has eaten was Granny G's cookies, and she didn't make them everyday. But it is still the most he has ever eaten in centuries.

Sans just nodded, taking his last sentence as the other not being hungry right now. Before Sans could go on with the conversation, which Erratum really did not want to continue in any way shape or form, two new faces came up from the hallway connecting the gym and the cafeteria.

 ** _'What am I?! Some type of flower that attracts all these annoying bees?! I just wanted a peaceful walk but instead everyone decides to walk at the same time as I do!'_** Erratum's eyes twitched as he saw Error and Cross walking up. **_'I should have never left the classroom...Or better yet I shouldn't have left home.'_**

"Hey Sans, Erratum." Cross greeted with a bright smile and wave. "How are you two doing?" Cross went on to ask while Error was flushing yellow and looking everywhere but Erratum. Error could still remember the taller similar looking skeleton calling him cute, and calling it the truth.

"Fine, just finished the prep work for breakfast." Sans answered with a tired sigh, lazy smile never leaving his face as he slumped on the table. "The over's keeping the food warm, but soon I'll have to start lunch..." Everyone could tell from the tone that he would rather just go to sleep then cook.

Twitching when Cross turned his bright smile to him, all Erratum could see was another Cross looking up at him with the same look when he came to visit Original Nightmare's gang, only for some reason Original Cross's face was filled with more color.

In any case though, Erratum did not want to answer the question. It was one he had already answered for the day, if they wanted to know they can ask Nightmare or Ink. With that in mind, Erratum turned to his shorter and much more adorable counterpart.

 **"WhAT DO yOU DO iN pE?"** Erratum questioned, making Error jolt to attention while both Cross and Sans looked a bit confused. Who hasn't heard of PE before?

 **"PE stands for physical education."** Error explained to the taller one, feeling more in his element now as a smirk grows on his face. **"What? Haven't you ever played any sports before? Not too strong are you?"**

If any one else asked that to him, Erratum would have laughed in their faces. But because these skeletons have never seen him doing his old job, he let them off the hook. But sports? Erratum frowned thinking about it, wondering what counted as a sport. **"...i'VE foUgHT a LOT...AH!"** Erratum snapped his fingers, recalling what one of the Charas told him and how he played with the sport AU Charas before. **"WhAT DId tHEy cALl iT...mMA?"** Erratum tilted his head, not noticing the worried looks he was getting. Then he shook his head, bringing his head back down to stare down at the others. **"bUt i'M STRoNG."** Here Erratum smirked, a glint entering his eyes, making the others stiffen and shuffle a bit. **"WaNt mE tO pRoVE iT?"** Erratum was in no way weak, and he was willing to prove it in about any means necessary. His strength was proof that he not only survived but can protect what is his, that he can go toe to toe with Inky and win if something of his is on the line. Without it, it means that he is too weak to do anything like protecting his children.

His strength was one of the only things that never failed him, one of the only things he can count on. His strength was what made him, what defined him. Strength was one of the most important factors in life, physical or otherwise as strength came in all forms and sizes. And all Erratum's was physical as it was proven long ago that his mental strength is very low. Erratum's strength was one of the only things he had left.

Without it, Erratum was nothing.

"No!" Cross cut in before Error could agree to it. "I-I mean...School is about to start!" Cross gave a nervous smile, sweating a bit when Erratum turned his attention to him. "There is no time for that right now...Maybe later though you could do something?"

Erratum just shrugged when Error nodded in agreement, making both Sans and Cross sigh in relief.

Cross had no idea what to think on the new teacher. Erratum seemed...oblivious in a bad way. Meaning that there were gaps in Erratum's knowledge that deeply concerned him. Not knowing what PE, a handshake, or a bunch of little things that everyone grew up knowing. Erratum also seemed to be a fighter of some kind from what he said. MMA? Mixed Martial Arts? Is that what he meant? Cross had no idea but was worried about the reasons Erratum had to fight. Those scars had to come from somewhere.

But Cross could see many good things about Erratum as well. He was well meaning, and sweet with how he gave out complements that he truly believed were truths. Erratum had said that Cross was very handsome and liked his eyes. It was sweet of Erratum to say so, it wasn't everyday that Cross met someone so... _different_. Different in a good way so far.

Sans, on the other hand, was worried about Erratum's classes were going to go. He wasn't about to go digging into the other's past until he had too, but he could tell that Erratum had some issues. With the way he moved, reacted, and looked at everyone painted a very grim and morbid picture. Sans saw how Erratum looked at him, like he himself was going to suddenly snap and try to kill the taller skeleton. That screamed that there were issues that needed to get looked at the very least. The problem was will those issues show themselves to the students. He knew that his brother, Papyrus, had Erratum's class.

Sans didn't know who he was more worried about; Erratum issues getting worse as they pile kids on him or Papyrus if Erratum's issues start to show more then they already are.

Error shifted, looking up at the taller one. A hand twitched, Error wanting to rub his own skull as he saw the taller skeleton's scars look more prominent in the artificial light. Erratum gave off a...feel to Error. Like Error should know him, like Error has known him his whole life. It was weird as Error knows for sure he has never seen this scar ridden Monster. But that didn't change the fact that Error felt connected to Erratum in a way he couldn't explain.

Honestly, it worried Error because he felt that Erratum was apart of him, that he was a missing piece that he never knew was missing. There was no way he should feel like that to someone he just met, it made him want to run...but how can he run from someone that his very SOUL is telling him is safe.

It confused Error greatly. It also made him very determined to figure out just who is Erratum Miscalculation.

 **"i SHoULD gO sEE whAT faBRicS i hAVE iN stoRAgE tHEN..."** Erratum sighed, rubbing his tear marks as he closed his eyes in thought briefly. **"SEe wHAt i'M wORKiNG WiTH...AnD WhAT iS okAY tO uSE oN StARTeRS."**

"Yeah, I should pull the bleachers out." Cross sighed along with Erratum, feeling his pain. "Better hurry before the bell rings..."

 **"bElL?"** Erratum asked in confusion, not understanding what a bell had to do with anything. All three looked up at him confused until one of them got what the problem was.

 **"Oh! I forgot, you were home schooled."** Error bopped a fist in his palm as it hit him, eyes lighting up as he went on to explain what they meant. **"A bell will sound off to show that it is class time. Then a few minutes later another bell will ring out, a late bell. Usually they get a warning, then a detention if they don't have a note or good enough reason as to why they were late. The first few days though, teachers show mercy if a student is late as they are getting used to everything."** Error sighed, rubbing the back of his head, thinking of all the brats that tried to pull a fast one on him with excuses. **"When classes are over, a bell will ring to show that it is time to switch classes. Then a late bell. It repeats until the end of the school day."**

 **"i SEe..."** Erratum hummed before giving a nod in thanks. It was a good thing he was warned about the bell. He might have reacted without thinking if he heard it, like summoning a Gaster Blaster and destroying half the school in panic or worse. Surprises are not happy things to Erratum, most of the time in the Original Multiverse it ended in pain...for him that is. So his body reacts unconsciously to surprises to protect himself. In a way, Erratum was trained to do so. **"thANkS foR thE waRninG."** With that, Erratum turned back to go retrace his steps.

"...Why did he call it a warning?" Error questioned the other two quietly, worry creeping up his SOUL. "What about a bell could be a warning?"

"I have no idea, and I kind of don't want to know." Sans quickly said, getting up from his seat. "People are messed up individuals, especially in abuse cases."

"You really think he's been abused?" Cross asked, a frown marring his face.

"Look at him, and then look me in the eyes and tell me you don't think he's been abused in some way or form." Sans challenged in retaliation. "There is no way he got those scars just from sewing or knitting."

Cross looked off to the side with a frown, eyes half lidded to hide the glint of sadness and pain in them. Abuse was not something to take lightly after all...and he wonders not for the first time just what Erratum went through.

 **"Now the only question is; What kind of abuse was it?"** Error frowned, glitching growing slightly worse. **"Physical is obvious...but what about sexually, mentally or emotionally? Then we have to ask who abused him and for how long, who they were to him. Family? Romantic partner?"** Error shrugged at the shocked and horrified looks he was getting. **"What? I had to take a medical course for my PE degree, it covered abuse cases in it. And on that note, it also covered the issues and phobias of them."** Here, Error's face darkened. **"Hopefully we are over analyzing this whole thing, but it never hurts to be prepared. We also have to think on if Erratum is getting help or even got away from the abuse. For all we know it is still going on."**

Wasn't that a frightening thought, that Erratum was still getting abused? Cross wanted to argue that point, as Erratum looked like he would take no one's shit, but stopped himself. If it was someone who you loved that was hurting you, could you fight them? His SOUL pounded as he thought back to every report on abuse from the news. Most didn't run because they loved the abuser in some way, that or they felt that they had no where to run to.

"We keep our ears and eyes open." Cross was saying before he even realized it, a fire in his eyes. "Spread the word to the other teachers. Ask some questions to Erratum when we can, but make sure not to be too pushy." Cross took in a deep breath. "After all, this is all speculation...but..."

"It never hurts to be careful." Sans grinned grimly. "Best case scenario we're wrong."

"And worse case scenario we don't try and Erratum ends up dead or worse." Error laughed, no humor in it at all.

A thought hit all three of them as they went back to their work.

Maybe there was a more grim reason that Erratum was home schooled.

 **-In Erratum's Classroom, Almost A Hour Later-**

"So, how did you get stuck in this class?" Undyne asked her fellow jock, a smirk working it's way up her face. The fish Monster relaxed at her seat in the back right by her best friend, a skeleton Monster. "I didn't think your dad would make you take this kind of class?"

PJ, a dark skeleton with a part of his skull floating off as if it was ink and paint marks on his face, snorted and leaned onto his desk that he was now sharing with Undyne. "Yeah, no. I needed a art credit and all the other classes was full so they put me into this one."

"Same." Undyne sighed before a grin worked it's way up. "But I heard a new teacher is teaching this class. Rumors say that this class had been off the roster because they couldn't find a teacher for it, until now that is."

"Hmmmm." PJ hummed in response, watching more students coming in, the teacher not in sight yet. "My Dad didn't mention a new teacher-Oh, look who it is." PJ smirked when he saw Fresh come in and sit with Papyrus in the front row, Alphys going to sit by Blueberry who nodded in greeting to the shy Monster. "Seems we're sharing with some nerds."

"As if this could get any worse." Undyne groaned, tearing her eyes away from Alphys to see Horror sitting next to a sleepy Asriel a table over. "...Who thought it would be a good idea to let Horror take a class were we are going to be using needles?"

Before PJ could answer, the last bell rang out, meaning it was time for class. Before any of the students could began to mutter, the back door burst open making everyone jump and turn in their seats to look at the reason, only to freeze when they got a good look at the new comer.

A tall dark skeleton wearing a dark blue, almost black sweater that had red stitching, black jeans, tennis shoes, leather gloves, and a long red scarf was soon walking to the front of the class.

But what really caught there attention was a few details. Like the fact that the new skeleton was covered in chips, marks, and scars all over from what they can see. And there was also the fact that he looked very much like Coach Error yet still very different at the same time. Some students were even glancing to the skeleton now standing at the front of the class to a very shocked PJ.

Erratum wanted to _bail._ Bail fast and hard once he got a good look at his class. A Undyne, a teen aged Undyne at that, was going to be a handful if she was anything like her older counterpart. Not to mention that teens were supposed to have more energy too. A Alphys was no problem, she was most likely here to make whatever those things are called for her cartoons that she watches. A Horror!Sans Erratum could work with, he knew how they ticked mostly and it will either go good or bad. A Killer!Sans as well was in here, and a few others that Error could recognize. But luckily for all involved, it was a small class as it was a new one and the first class of the day.

But seeing a teen aged Fresh and Swap?Hell, he could see Cross's Chara sitting the the very back! A _Chara_! It took a lot not to jump out the window right then and there. Here's hoping they don't act like the ones he knows. Less pain all around, physical, mental and emotional. And to think, this is only his first class. Meaning that more look-a-likes and counterparts are going to show up, messing with Erratum's fragile sanity.

Yay.

Shaking those thoughts off, Erratum looked out to the students and started to wing it. What else was he supposed to do? He knew nothing about schools or teaching.

 **"hElLo, i AM ERRaTuM MIscAlculAtIOn. CaLL mE ERRatUM."** **_'Start simple, start simple.'_** Erratum chanted in his head, not knowing what else to do really. What happens when he runs out of simple things to say? Oh well, all the more reason Erratum should not have been hired. Erratum went on, ignoring the looks he was getting for how his voice sounded. **"I'M The TEachER foR SeWInG, tHIS iS sewING ONE. fOR THoSE whO hAVe nO iDea WHAt THEy aRE DOINg AnD nEEd a SaFE plAcE tO lEaRN iT...AnY QuEstIONs bEfoRE i gO oN wiTH THe RulES?"** Erratum asked aloud, and once he saw a hand go up he already wanted the day to end. With a sigh, Erratum pointed to the hand. **"yES? NaME anD QUEstION."** Not that he really needed a name unless the counterparts went by a different name. It seems to be a toss up in this Multiverse.

"My name is Fresh Mr. Erratum." Erratum had to stop the brow raise at that, seems this Fresh really is different from the one he knew. The Virus would have said a bunch of outdated words while trying to break the other person with said words. There truly is Mercy, more then ever in this Multiverse. "And I was wondering what you meant by 'a safe place to learn'?"

 **"WElL, yOU coULD lEaRn oN yoUR oWn anD stAB YOursElVEs WiTH thE neEdlES, gET yoUR hAND cauGHt IN tHE machINE, CuT yOUR FinGERS oFF, hElL, yOu COuLD EvEN gET soMEoNE elSE hURt."** Erratum listed off many things that could happen while learning by yourself. He should know, Erratum has had many of these happen to him while learning. A teacher would have been great if any of the Monsters didn't want him dead. But Erratum stopped at the pale faces he was getting, feeling that he made his point. **"I AM hERe tO mAKe suRE nONe oF tHEse THinGS hAPPen, anD iF THEY Do tHEN i maKE suRE yOU gEt hELp."**

Seeing that no one else was raising their hand, Erratum went on. **"nOW oNtO tHE rULEs. FiRsT thINgs fiRSt, No NEEdlES lEavE thiS RoOM."** Erratum glared darkly at the students, making more then one want to cry. **"If YOU WanT tO STab ONE anoTHer, DO iT ouTSiDE thE claSSroOm WiTH yoUR oWn nEEdlES. OR bETTer YEt, dO it OUtsiDE THE scHOOl SO thAT iT IS noT mY pRoblEM. Do yOU knoW hoW HArd iT IS tO gET bLOOD oUT? mUCH lESs DuST?"** Erratum snorted, frowning at the shocked students. **"i ALSO hAVE a liFE, i DOn't hAVE tIME tO bE quEstIONed bY stAFF oR thE coPS...In oTHer woRDs; If ONE of YOu** ** _dO_** **tAKE a NEEdlE anD huRT somEONe wiTH iT In SchOOl gRoUNDs oR evEN aROUnd mE, YOu bEttER pRaY fOR thE mERcy tHAt thE cOPS TAke YOu AwaY bEfoRE i gET tO yoU."**

PJ could not believe this. Here was a teacher telling them that if they want to hurt themselves or others, to do it on their own time. And if they are stupid enough to try it at school, Mr. Erratum just point blank low-key if not bluntly threatened them all with body harm. All the other teachers would tell them not to do or even think of that at all! But Mr. Erratum? Nope, just do it outside the school so that it is not his problem and if you do, then you better be ready for what was coming...What the hell?! What kind of Homeroom teacher did they get?!

Horror though, was grinning behind his surgical mask. Finally! A teacher he can get into! Asriel was now wide awake, staring wide eyed at the new teacher. Chara didn't know if he should laugh or gap at how blunt this teacher was. Killer, meanwhile, was now in awe of the new teacher. Not even Mr. Nightmare was that blunt or said such things to the students. Fresh gulped with Alphys, Undyne's eyes were not sparkling and stars, Swap was wondering how this teacher even got his job but was also impressed that the teacher actually said that, and Papyrus was just thankful that the teacher cared so much for them as to say such things.

 **"nExT, iF soMEthINg iS WRonG, YOu caN coME tO ME."** Erratum turned grim and serious, making the students sit up straight unconsciously. **"YoU aRE** ** _mY_** **CLaSS, AnD i pRotecT WHaT IS** ** _mINE_** **. If YOU hAvE a PRoBlEM, I WiLL hELp YOU oR gET yOU hELp. IF yoU cALL fOR hELP, i WiLL anSWER."** Erratum would not let others not let others, especially teens, go without help. Besides, Erratum could admit to himself that he was one possessive bastard, what his is his. Those in his classes were his until any of them said so, and he would protect them like he would do with anything else that was his. **"i RefUSE tO lEt anY oF YoU suFFeR iF i cAN hELP iT."**

Alphys's eyes started to sparkle. A teacher who would stand up for them. She could feel that this one was not all talk too. Not with those dead serious eyes and grim frown on his face. While Mr. Erratum looked very harsh, and sounded it too, he seemed to have a kind SOUL with his small plea of coming to him for help so that none of them get hurt or suffer. She wouldn't be shocked if he went without out help himself, with how he sounded as he talked about it. Looks can be deceiving after all, Mr. Erratum didn't seem all too bad no matter how dangerous he looked. Her SOUL started to beat faster, a smile playing on her face. _'Mr. Erratum...'_

Fresh had to force himself not to glance back at PJ and Undyne. Being bullied was not a nice feeling, and now he had a out. Gulping, Fresh weighed his options. Because now he had a choice. Sure, he could have gone to any teacher with the bullying before, but PJ is the star of the basketball team and would have been let off lightly with his Father being a teacher. But Mr. Erratum looked like he didn't give any shits about that kind of stuff, not with how seriously he was stating that he will give help to those that need and want it. If the Jocks started to hurt him...then he could run to Mr. Erratum for protection. It could get worse though...Options, Fresh needed to think on all his options first. If he was willing to risk it all to get help if he needed it.

Killer shifted, his SOUL stuttering. Only Mr. Nightmare has tired to really help him with his problems, not any of the other teachers even tried. So to hear that someone would listen and actually help him was a nice surprise. But he had no idea how to feel about this new teacher. The unknown is scary after all. He would need to do the 'wait and see' approach to see if this teacher was all talk or not.

Seeing that all the students were taking his words to SOUL, Erratum continued on as he thought back to how Nightmare said he was going to do his introduction to his class. He can just put up a list of rules later, adding on to it as he learned. Less confusing that way. But that meant he had to say something else...Well, when in doubt just wing it.

 **"WE aRE gOINg TO lEaRN hoW tO mAKE dOlLS, CLoTHING AnD lITTle THinGS lIKE hAndKErChiEFs AND scaRvES. SEWinG wiLL bE tHe maIN foCUSe, BUt We wiLL dO SOmE knITTing, CRoCHEt, AnD EmbROiDEry."** Erratum started to explain what he was going to teach, making a mantle note to write this down because he knew he was going to forget what he supposed to be teaching what month. **"WE'LL stART WiTH a EasY tHInG, lIKE a ApROn FOR exAMpLE, aND woRK oUR WAy UP. BUt fiRSt ThINgs FiRst, i Will TEach YOu hoW tO stiTCh, KNoT thE tHReaD, HoW to WORk THE machINEs anD SaFTy RuLEs. BIG pRojEctS coME laTEr ON afREr YOu aLL lEaRN THe bASiCS."** Which, Erratum knew, he had to get from a book. What doesn't kill him could kill others, what merely annoys him can hurt others. Good thing the Principal already made the students get a textbook on safety rules and the basics, Erratum got one too as well. It also helped that Granny G had explained what projects he can do and how to grade them all. At least he had something and someone to go off on. **"iF YOu PlaY AroUND In HErE, iT caN gET DanGrOUS AnD I WIlL kiCK yOU oUt."** Erratum looked around the class once more before sighing and relaxing a bit **. "AnY QuEsTIOns aT aLL? WE'RE noT dOING anYThiNG toDAy So yoU caN aSK anYThiNG. JUst NAMe anD quEstION."**

Erratum meant this as it was okay to literally ask anything they wanted to, from why the sky was blue to why he was even teaching here when he looks like he could kill someone. The class took this as it was time to get to know their new teacher. After all, most teachers did the 'let's get to know one another better by asking questions' rout. Both were on the same page, just different ways getting there.

Erratum pointed to the hand that shot up like it was stuck by lightening, hoping that this doesn't go to hell when everything is said and done.

"PaperJam, but I go by PJ." PJ lowered his hand, narrowing his eyes at the teacher. He had so many questions but decided to go with one of the things that was bugging him the most. "H-How did you get all those scars?" It was either this, or asking if he really did just tell them it was okay to hurt themselves outside the school.

Everyone watched Mr. Erratum stiffen, his eyes going unfocused for a moment as if reliving something before blinking, getting back in focus. The dark teacher then started to scratch his tear marks as he actually answered the question; most students thought that he would say it was none of their business.

 **"i gOT A loT oF thESE FROm AnoTHeR pErsON."** Erratum paused, wondering how to explain without giving himself away. **"MulTiplE pEOPLE. lETs JUSt saY THEy DiDn't LIKE mE bEcaUsE oF HOW i lOOKeD."** There, simple but vague. And he wasn't lying, Inky and OM!Dream always mentioned how ugly he was, along with the others as well. So no lie in it, just a part of the truth.

"You were beaten by racists?!" Papyrus gasped in shock, hands going to his mouth.

 **"NoT ReaLLy, THEy onLy hATEd mE."** Erratum waved it off, leaning on the whiteboard behind him. **"ThEy WeRE mONStERs ToO As WElL AND i KNEW thEM foR yEaRS, tHEY NEvER DId THE saME to OTHERs."** OM!Dream hated OM!Nightmare and his gang, but OM!Nightmare was still his brother in the end and that counted for something. Inky mostly fought Erratum, only getting involved with PM!Nightmare's business when he had to. **"SoMEtIMEs SOmEoNE hATEs YOU, AND yOU caN do NOtHING aboUT It."** Erratum said, knowing this very well. **"DOEs THAt ansWER yOUr QuEstIOn Pj?"**

"Y-Yes sir." PJ gulped, not expecting the teacher to answer them honestly and bluntly. It really hit home how different this teacher was, and not just for the fact he openly admitted to being beat on for years by someone or someones who hated him for most likely no reason. "Thanks..."

 **"yOur WElCoMe. nExT QuEstIOn?"** Erratum asked not seeing anything wrong with what he told the class, eyes roaming about as more hands shot up. Seeing a very innocent and worried expression, Erratum held in a sigh and pointed to the front. **"yOU."**

"Hello! I am Papyrus." Papyrus smiled brightly before it fell a notch in worry. "Does it still hurt? Are you okay? I can go get the nurse if you need it!" Papyrus along with the rest of the students stilled when a low glitched chuckle sounded out.

Erratum couldn't help but chuckle, it seems some things never change no matter the Multiverse. **"Of cOURse iT sTiLL hURtS!"** Erratum waved off their shocked looks. **"BuT i'M USed TO iT, i gOT a hIgH pAIn IntOlERanCE AnYWay."** Here Erratum's eyes light up, a grin breaking out as a idea hit him. **"tHE oNLy** ** _OK_** **i AM iS IN 'br** ** _OK_** **en'!"** Erratum laughed at his joke, missing the horrified looks - and some impressed looks - that he was getting.

When his laughing died, Erratum looked around once more in question. **"ANy moRe qUEstIONs? I AM yoUr hOMERooM tEachER, So WE haVE a FEW moRE minutES UNtIl tHE moRniNG annOUnceMent. EvEN tHEN, We'RE noT doINg muCH TOdaY WHen clASs stARts."** Erratum admitted, not seeing the point of doing anything on the first day. This also gives him a out, he doesn't have to teach today!

The only human in the room raised his hand, making Erratum point to him. "The name's Chara, I want to know why you even took this job." Chara pretty much stated then questioned, wanting to know how this guy even got pass the background checks much less get the job. It was obvious that this Monster was not mentally sound, and while he seems like one hell of a cool Monster if not reasonably stable for what he seems to have gone through, Chara just wants to know _how_. How in the double hell did he get this job?! "You don't seem the teaching type..."

 **"oH, i'M NOT."** Erratum agreed right away, he was in no way someone who should be teaching any type of student much less teens. **"buT THe iSSuE iS, i DiDn't hAVe a CHoiCe reALLy."** Erratum shrugged at their ridiculous faces they were making. **"i nEEdeD a JOb, ANd thE olD tEachER thAT uSEd tO tEaCH thIS claSS liVE nExt DOoR tO ME. ShE oVEr TaLKEd mE, tHE rESt iS a bLUR REaLLy. THE nExT tHIng i kNEw, i hAD a JOb. I nEvER THouGHt thEY woULD ActuALly hiRE mE!"** Erratum shakes his head, still seeing this whole thing ridiculous. He was in no way going to be a good teacher.

It struck him that he should warn the students this. Best they know this now then learn it later on that he is going to mess this whole thing up. The only time he has ever taught anyone was with the Charas, and that was about murdering Monsters and how to cause the most or least pain; What does that tell you? Erratum was not the Monster to teach innocent teens, he was going to mess them up.

The whole class watched as Mr. Erratum stood straight, eyes sad with a frown on his face. **"ClASs, kiDs...i'M gOINg tO FuCK Up."** Alphys gasped while more then one jaw dropped. **"I hAVe nO tEacHINg dEEgRE, i HAvE nO clUE hOW tO TEaCH. tHeY nEvER shOUld hAVe hiREd mE."** The teacher took in a deep breath, sounding so broken. **"buT i WanT tO Do mY bEst foR yOU aLL, i WaNT yOU AlL tO hAVE thE bEST. ANd WHilE i mAY noT bE thE bEst oR evEN thE secOND bEST - iN faCT i'M pRobably jUSt bEFoRE thE woRST - i WanT TO giVEnyOU mY bESt."** The teacher gave a broken smile unconsciously, not noticing all the students hanging onto his words. **"I DOn'T WanT yOU tO GO thROuGh WhAT i hAVE bEEN thROUgH, I DOn't WaNt yOU tO DO WhAT i hAve donE oR fEEl lIKE thE woRST. i WANt yOU tO bE bETtER thEN mE, hAVE bEttER tHEN mE. TO nEvER giVE uP."** Mr. Erratum raised a hand and lightly touched his tear marks, eyes unfocused as he talked softly to all the students who held their breaths. **"SO i'M GOinG TO fuCK UP a LOt, i'M GOINg tO mesS uP And i cAN sEE mYSeLF gEtTinG fiREd EasILy, buT i'm GOINg tO DO my BEsT foR yOU aLL."** Mr. Erratum looked out to all the students, eyes pleading with them all. Something they never saw a teacher do. **"I cAN oNLy Ask THAt yOU bE patiENt wItH mE. BUt i UNDeRstAND iF YOU DoN't WanT mE. I AM a bROkEN mONstER. i CaN GO TO tHE oFFicE riGHt nOW iF yOu WaNT mE TO anD GET yOU a nEw, bETTer tEachEr."** Mr. Erratum looked deadly serious about this. More then one student gasped at this new information.

 **"thIS iSN't abOUt WHaT tHE schOOl WanTs. WHAt i WanT OR WhAt anYoNE ElsE WanTS. THis is alL abOUt WhaT EacH oF yOU waNT. THiS iS yoUR FutURE, YoUR waNTs anD WiSHEs. I RefUSE to PUt yOU alL in DAngER, AND tHAt INcluDEs mE.** ** _I_** ** _AM DanGErOUs_** **. IF noTHinG elSE, REmembER tHIS; i WILl hEaR YOur CriEs FOr hELP EvEN iF oTHErs WiLL noT. EVEn iF iT MEaNS i HAVe TO gET fiREd FOR tHAT cRy TO bE anSWeRED."**

Alphys and Papyrus were blinking away tears, both hearing a broken Monster trying his best for them and them alone, one last broken plead that most likely has went unheard for many years. Chara's jaw was on the floor, never thought that he would ever hear a teacher say such things to a bunch of students. Horror was frozen as he had caught some words that made him wonder just what this teacher has done in his obviously long life. Killer was curled up slightly, hand to his chest as he slowly smiled, knowing that this teacher was more different then any other. Asriel was leaning heavily on the desk, hiding his face in his arms, not wanting to meet that old and hardened eyes that told stories that he didn't want to see for Asriel knew that he wouldn't be able to handle the pain the other went through. Undyne gulped, SOUL hammering in her chest while she stared at the Monster who admitted to being dangerous, and was willing to leave if they didn't want him. _'Was he really that dangerous then?'_

PJ was shaking lightly, taking a close look at all those scars on his Father's look-a-like and thought to how his own Dad taught his class compared to Mr. Erratum. It hit PJ that Mr. Erratum was a better teacher just for being open and real about everything and willing to go to extremes for them even if he didn't know any of them.

Fresh couldn't believe this teacher in front of him, but nothing about it sounded or even looked like a lie. Mr. Erratum was telling the truth, and Fresh wasn't stupid. He can read in between the lines and see the picture the words were painting and while the picture looked great for the students, it looked horrible for Mr. Erratum. Fresh leaned forward a bit to get a closer look at the sewing teacher, looking at all the scars and marks, and thought on what life, what horrors, this Monster must have gone through to not care for himself.

Unknown to Mr. Erratum, Swap had his cell phone out the whole time, recording every word he said. At first, Swap wanted to do this as to show his friends what this new teacher was all about, but now he wanted to show the whole school if only for the fact that this teacher was unlike any before. Sure, some teachers plead with patience as it is their first time teaching, but quitting if they felt unsafe with him? That was a new one. Never mind the fact that Mr. Erratum sounded so raw while saying so, that they matter more then anything else and he would help them no matter what or who was involved. It made his SOUL beat faster and sink at the same time because of the fact that Swap, for some reason unknown to him, felt and knew that Mr. Erratum would keep his word about it. If one of them so much as said they didn't feel safe with him, he would leave.

And for some reason, Mr. Erratum leaving made Swap want to cry. Like if the new teacher left, Swap would loose something important. It was like someone was screaming at him to not let this new teacher go and help him.

Erratum told the students this, hoping to get fired and/or quit sooner rather then later because he knew it was going to blow up in his face.

But, unknown to him, he got the opposite to happen.

Over the course of the class time, within in the first minutes in fact, Erratum had gotten the whole class to swear to themselves that they wouldn't let him go for one reason or another.

It also said a lot, that over the course of the first week, that some - all - of his first class and some - a lot - of the other students that he didn't even teach got very worried over him as they noticed some worrying things over the school day and became over-protective of the broken skeleton because of what they noticed.

Of course, this just made the teachers more worried and confused as to what is going on.

Really, it mostly started at lunch time when students started to really noticing something is wrong with their teacher if they haven't already.

 **-Lunch Time-**

Erratum nearly went into a boneless heap once the lunch bell rang out. He was now free for about three classes, as his class was still new and small. The other teachers were not so lucky and only had one class time off. Suckers.

 **"okAY, gET gOInG yOu tErRoRs."** Erratum sighed, waving off the class as he say down at his desk with his eyes closed. **"SEe YoU alL laTER."** With that, Erratum could hear the students getting up and leaving.

Teaching took a lot out of Erratum. Not because he had no fucking clue what he was doing - _although that did play a part and was something that was going to bite him in the butt sooner rather then later_ \- but because of who some of the students are or looked like.

He has seen and had a Frisk in his class. It took so much out of him not to see some of the few Frisks that were on the Chara side, or the other Frisks that cause so much issues with blaming Chara for their choices. Erratum had been so close to actually throwing the student out of the window on instinct alone before it hit him that this wasn't any Frisk he knew. Another example would be having a Raspberry - SwapFell!Sans - who went by Razz in his class. Erratum nearly threw his desk as he walked through the door, thinking that Raspberry had come to tear him apart limb by limb again.

Luckily for all, Erratum has some very good self control when children are involved.

Then some of the other kids looked like children of the Monsters he knew. No, he was not joking. It sent shivers down his spine once he finally noticed why some students looked so similar yet different to the Monsters he once knew, it was because they looked like their love child. But look-a-likes are nothing new, so Erratum decided to push those thoughts away. He in no way wanted to think of any of the Monsters he knew getting together, he knows that happens but that doesn't mean he wants to see the result of it. Too many what ifs and disgusting images that come to mind if he thinks about it.

"Mr. Erratum?"

Erratum's eyes shot open at the call. With a blink, Erratum looked to the student and tried to place a name to him. A dark skeleton with a red eye and a blue on with a bandage on his cheek under the red eye was looking to him. He was wearing a white hoodie with black designs on the arms, long black pants with white X's on the knees and white and black shoes.

 **"inCubUX, RiGHt?"** Erratum asked to make sure, he never really trusts his memory anymore after all he has been through. When the student nodded to show that he was in fact Incubux, Erratum scratched his tear marks in confusion. **"WHAt DO yoU nEEd?"**

The teen then flushed, looking both ways suspiciously. Now Erratum was raising a brow and was getting ready to get up. Faces like that usually meant one of two things; The first meaning this was going to be hilarious for him, second being that it is going to end in pain in some way or form for him.

"A-Are you going to make a seating chart?" Incubux asked once he saw that all the students were out of the class.

Erratum frowned, not really understanding what a seating chart was. Incubux saw the frown and got the wrong idea from it. But before the teen could panic, Erratum decided how to answer him.

 **"i DOn'T THinK SO."** Erratum decided on. Not knowing what it was, he couldn't say he wasn't going to do it. Best to settle on a 'maybe' then a 'no' when he is going to do it anyway. **"WhY?"** Erratum asked back, not seeing what the big deal was.

"We'll, I was hoping to sit next to someone..." Incubux muttered, making Erratum smirk at the embarrassed face the teen was making now. But before Erratum could comment on it, someone stepped into the room catching both of their attention.

"Hey Erratum, I was wondering if you wanted to join me with watching the cafeteria as you have three free periods." Ink said as he walked in, feeling a whole lot better when he didn't hear any screaming coming from the classroom. But some did look a little red eyed though...But Ink is sure it wasn't anything! The students would have told someone if that was the case.

Ink paused once he saw Erratum talking to a student, one of Nightmare's sons at that. "Whoops! Sorry about that." Ink chuckled before he smiled at the both in front of him. "I'll leave you two to your talk, Erratum if you decide to help just go to the cafeteria. But you can eat if you want to first." Ink waved at them while he walked out. "I'll see you in a few Incubux!"

How badly he wanted to bang his head on the desk, but Erratum had more important things to get done. **"DO yOU nEEd SOMEthiNg elSE?"** Erratum sighed as he stood up, wanting to get this over with so that he could call Granny G and see how the boys were doing.

"No, thanks Mr. Erratum." Incubux answered as he gathered his items. "Have a nice lunch."

 **"i'M nOt EatING."** Erratum promptly answered as he went to the door after Incubux did. Once they were both out, Erratum turned and locked the door like he was told to, students still the hallway.

Incubux frowned in confusion. "Did you forget your lunch at home?" Incubux pointed to the way to the cafeteria with his thumb. "You know, you can also buy food from the cafeteria. Or you can even leave and get some, you are a teacher." Incubux added, he could remember his own Dad doing that a few times.

 **"NO, i juSt DOn't EaT."** Erratum said, not seeing anything wrong with it. Food to him is a choice, he doesn't need it to survive after all. He knew it was different to the others, but not too different in his mind. Sure, he looked up online about what Null and Void should be eating, but the rest? For all he knew other Monsters only needed to eat once a day or something. Teens and adult Monsters are different from children of course and not to mention that every type of Monster has different needs, so what did Erratum know? **"DOn't ReaLLy lIKE tO anYWaY, EatINg iS a pAIN anD a WasTe oF tIme."** Erratum sighed, thinking of all that time wasted for eating. By the time you finish the food, Erratum could have destroyed ten or more AU's if he didn't have to fight Inky. Now though, he focuses more on the kids, Granny G, and his online business. Why waste time eating? **"bEsiDES, i ATe a FEw daYS agO. I shOUld bE fiNE FoR a WhILE."** Erratum added in before he started on his way.

Incubux just watched his teacher walk away in horror before catching the eye of a equally horrified Undyne was was a few lockers down and heard everything. It was safe to say, the video of the first class and what they heard was passed around to their friends and other classmates by the time lunch ended that day.

That was the start of a whole mess of massive confusion, misunderstandings, assumptions, and drama of epic proportions that Erratum in no way wanted or be apart of. A simple thing in Erratum's mind is no way simple in others minds. What he sees as normal is not normal to others, he forgets this little piece of information frequently.

That is Erratum's problem in the end, he forgets what is normal and what is not and it just makes things so much worse.

But as a Monster that doesn't really care for his own life, what can you expect? Others are starting to see this and make their own assumptions for their questions.

These assumptions will lead to misunderstandings.

The misunderstandings will lead to confusion to all parties involved.

In the end, Erratum is going to wish that he quit while he had the chance when students and teachers of all kinds start acting funny around him. They think something is up with him, and that worries him deeply. Did they find out that he wasn't who he says he is?!

Emotions are going to run high, hearts and SOULS alike will break and heal, crushes will form and fade, love will come and change so much, and Erratum is going to slam his head into the wall and try to break his skull open to try and understand just what in hell is going on around him, he'll never understand teens much less the teachers.

Let the High School drama start.

Destiny save Erratum from hormonal teenagers and love struck teachers.

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _Right now, everyone is assuming what has happened to Erratum. They can't even think that he is a God - a forced one at that - that tried to commit suicide only to fail twice and land into their Multiverse via Destiny. No one is going to jump to that conclusion without proof standing them in the face. Heck! they wouldn't even think that with the proof singing and doing ballet right in front of them. Only if someone shows them and tells them are they going to know. Proof and the story right there in front of them._

 _Assumptions are going to run wild, abuse involved in almost every assumption. Like some students will think that Erratum had a abusive partner/lover while others think that his family messed him up. Maybe a mixture, but they all involve Erratum getting hurt because of all the scars on him. Rumors are going to spread about him because of all the students talking about him and the video that gets passed around, some will not be good of course._

 _The teachers all have their own thoughts on Erratum and why he is like the way he is. And some are keeping their eyes and ears open just in case, ready to get involved with the 'issue' at a moments notice if need be. I will go in more detail with the teachers and students in the next chapter. I will also show more on how the students get all over protective - Erratum's new protection squad! - over him._

 _Now I can't help but think of a teacher falling for Erratum, and if they have a kid, the kid being all like 'I don't think your good enough for Mr. Erratum.' much to their parent's shock. It would only get worse with the kid acting like a over protective shield, being like 'I'm watching you!' or 'You better not try anything funny with Mr. Erratum, he's too naive too see anything but I'm not!' and 'Mr. Erratum's too obvious to see it, but I'm not. Try anything and I don't care if your my parent, I will break every bone in your body and they won't be able to prove it.'_

 _On that note, I still don't know who to pair up Erratum with in this story. But rest assured, he will not be paired up with a student. Some of the students may have crushes on him, causing drama with it, but he will not be paired up with a student._

 _I can add in new characters though to make things more interesting and different. Maybe a rival school filled with Swapped or Fell versions of themselves, bringing in their own drama when the meet Erratum. Love triangles or something, I don't know. I'll have to think on it._

 _ **Words: 11,771**_


	6. Mr Erratum - Part 3

**Multiverse/World** \- Nerd and Jock.

 **When** \- Error and his kids land in NAJ before the school year officially starts. So with them being there changes quite a few things and causes a stir in the school.

 _Error, Null, and Void lands into a world where kids fight more with their fists then magic, Monsters are above ground and were never were trapped in the Underground behind a barrier, Gaster Blasters do not exist along with a lot of fighting magic, and all the Monsters Error can remember seem to be students and teachers along with others he has never seen before. Then if that wasn't strange enough, Error somehow gets roped into being a teacher of all things. Now he has to deal with all this school/romance drama he in no way ever wanted to deal with. Hell, he never even went to school!...That he remembers anyway. So why do these people think it is a good idea to put him in charge of a class?!_

 _Destiny save him from hormonal teenagers and love struck teachers._

 **Pairing** \- I have decided who to pair up with Erratum! Look at end notes to see my reasons for why I picked who I picked. It's at the bottom because I had finally decided once I was mostly done with the chapter if anyone was wondering why it is at the bottom. Too lazy to move it, but it works out. If I didn't pick a pairing you really wanted, please remember that there are going to be a lot more stories in this book - in fact I have like 15 drafts for other stories and some part 2's - so that there is a very good chance of Erratum(Error) being with a different Monster/Person/whoever really in those story.

 _If you have a suggestion, I am happy to hear them. I can't promise that I will do them or implant them, as I have a ton of ideas already, but I am willing to listen and try to do them if I can._

 _Also, I am going to be making some characters different then how they were in NAJ. If you want to see the real NAJ you can find it somewhere in tumblr, I only know that it has been passed around a lot so I'm not for sure who owns it now, only that I don't own it. So warnings for that because this is going to be different then the comic, but that'a given as this is fanfiction and Erratum is in it now along with his kids._

 _-This chapter started out simple and slightly small, but then I just started adding more and more, then the next thing I knew it was huge! Where did all these words come from I will never know! I just wanted to end the first day already, then the next thing I knew it was way over the length I thought it would be! I hope you all like long chapters._

 ** _-Start Chapter-_**

Lockers slammed shot and opened as it was time for Lunch Time A, students getting ready for classes or getting ready to go eat in the cafeteria or even outside in the courtyard.

"How were your teachers?" Napstablook whispered as he floated by his friends. "Most of mine seem fine..."

Fresh glanced away, trying to think of a way to explain Mr. Erratum, meanwhile Alphys and Papyrus were getting stuff out of their lockers and putting them into their bags. "We'll the new sewing teacher...Mr. Erratum is nice...if slightly- _very_ different then what we are used to."

Before Napstablook could even go to ask what Fresh even meant with that, Undyne ran her way to them, dragging with her PJ. All Nerds tensed for the biting words and harsh hits only to slack in shock when they caught sight of her worried face and PJ's confused horrfifed one.

"You nerds!" Undyne started loudly only to wince and look around, relaxing when no was paying her any mind. She turned back to them, talking much more quietly then before. "Alphys, I have a important question for you, I _have_ to know."

Alphys flushed, glancing around nervously while PJ was just looking at the ground and the rest of the Nerds were looking at the jocks in confusion. "H-Have t-t-to know what U-Undyne?"

"Eating disorders." All nerds straightened and gave their full, if very shockingly confused, attention to the fish jock. "Not eating or caring about eating, not eating for days, is a eating disorder right? Well, how do they form? How do they start?"

"I-It comes from a little bit of everything. They are complex. They come from a complex combination of factors, including genetic, biochemical, psychological, cultural, and environmental." Alphys rattled off in shock, just letting it all flow out of her. "Not caring about eating for whatever reason sounds like EDNOS; Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, as it does not fit in with the rest of the criteria, especially if they just don't care about weight or eating as the other ones care about wight loss and controlled eating."

"Why do you won't to know?" Papyrus asked with a concerned frown on his face. "Is something wrong?"

Fresh narrowed his eyes when both Undyne and PJ glanced to one another, before both looked back at the group with a grim edge to them. Napstablook floated a bit closer, sensing the tension.

"Not to long ago, I saw Mr. Erratum leaving his classroom with Incubux." Undyne scowled, harshly scratching her head. "I was close by, so I could hear everything they were saying even if I didn't want to. At first, everything was fine. Incubux told Mr. Erratum "Have a nice lunch". Even Mr. Erratum's "I'm not eating" was normal. It was when Incubux asked what he meant that things started getting weird."

"Weird how?" Fresh frowned, a bad feeling in his SOUL at where this was going.

"After Incubux asked him he forgot food, even offering up other ways to get food if that was what happened, Mr. Erratum-" Undyne gulped, frown growing more and more as she thought back to what she heard. "Mr. Erratum said "No, I just don't eat", "Don't like to anyway, eating is a pain and a waste of time" and "Besides, I ate a few days ago. I should be fine for a while"."

"O-Oh..." Napstablook whispered, eyes starting to water at the thought of anyone saying that. Even Ghost Monsters need to eat after all. "That's not good..."

"No shit." PJ bluntly stated, finally looking up from the ground, eyes glaring at the group in front of him. "That's why Undyne came running to me to tell me what was going on, then we figured me might as well ask if someone knew about eating disorders. If we went looking ourselves, teachers and our parents might get the wrong idea. And as you all are nerds, we figured you might have known _something_. You all seem to like knowing for the sake of knowing."

Alphys was softly sniffling, eyes going watery. "P-Poor Mr. Erratum!" She shook her head gently while Papyrus laid a hand on her shoulder in comfort even though he looked like he needed the same thing. "H-He was so nice in class to us...Even going so far to offer to get fired for us if any of us wanted him to leave..." She sniffed once more.

"Do you think anyone else knows?" Fresh leaned forward, eyes lighting up as something hit him. "Mr. Erratum seems like he doesn't know social norms and is very honest if not harshly so. So wouldn't others notice this too? Like, say the teachers?"

"Shit." PJ growled, hands going into tight fists as he tried not to punch the lockers. "Shit!"

"If they notice and are doing nothing, then we should." Undyne stated, determination shinning in her eye. "If they don't want Mr. Erratum, then we'll take him. He's _our_ teacher. Just like he said that we were his, he is ours. A two way street right?"

"Isn't that going too far?" Papyrus softly asked, eyes sad at the thought of no one doing anything for Mr. Erratum. "We don't know that the other teachers are doing nothing or have noticed anything wrong-"

"If they haven't noticed Mr. Erratum looking like the definition of a abuse case then what does that mean for the students." PJ growled out, eyes starting to glow slightly. "I _know_ my Dad had to take a class on abuse, more then one in fact, to get a teaching degree much less work at this school. Not to mention we have all watched many videos on it in health class. So they have to have noticed!"

"Abused?" Napstablook questioned, brows frowned at this new information.

"His whole skull was covered in cracks and scars, never mind the fact that he was covered from the neck down, most likely meaning that he is hiding more. I'm not stupid." PJ scoffed with a angry frown. "He's had to be abused, some of the things he said also implied it as well when we had class with him. He said that he knew some Monsters for years and they hurt him for not liking how he looked, that can go in many directions but all end in abuse. Doesn't matter how you get there."

"M-Maybe they can't do anything?" Napstablook offered up. "He is a grown adult."

"All the more reason for us to do something!" Undyne scowled, eye lighting up with a fire. So much so that the others were shocked that fire didn't come out of her eye. "Are we going to really leave the only teacher who is willing to do anything for the rest of us rot?!"

"No." Everyone jerked to Alphys, shocked at the steel edge to her tone. "No, we will not leave Mr. Erratum to rot. It doesn't matter if the teachers know or not, are trying or not, _yet_. All that matters is that his students are going to do something about all this and get to the bottom of everything."

Papyrus sighed, shifting while Fresh nodded in agreement with Alphys."She's right. it doesn't really matter now if the adults are doing something right now." Papyrus frowned, thinking of his older brother. "Right now we have to focus on Mr. Erratum."

"What do we do then?" Fresh rubbed his neck, not believing he was going to work with his bullies but Mr. Erratum took first priority in this case. "What _can_ we do?"

"Spread the word to his other students?" Napstablook said, eyes looking down when everyone turned their attention to him. "They can tell their friends then, keeping a eye and ear out to all the problems. After that, everyone can come up with a plan of action together."

Undyne huffed but shut her mouth when PJ nodded in agreement with the ghost. "If nothing else, it will give us more information. Undyne, we'll split up and spread the word. After that, er go to lunch normally. Mr. Erratum is supposed to be there keeping a eye out on the students with some other teachers." _'And on the other teachers as well'_ went unsaid but was heavily applied.

With a few more words, the jocks left the nerds to get started on their mission.

Aphys knew then that the school was changing. Jocks going to the nerds for help? Nerds doing it without being threatened? Working together? It was something she thought she would never see. And all this was possible because of Mr. Erratum, who had been their teacher for only a day.

But what a day it had been, what a class time it had been.

It was only fair that the students would also do anything for the teacher who would give up his job for them just to make sure they were safe. For a Monster who said that he would answer any kind of call for help because they were _his_ students. Mr. Erratum may be weird, different and broken, but it just showed how difficult life can be. It meant all the more that he was willing to do listen to them and help.

So the students would do the same for _their_ teacher.

 **-In The Cafeteria-**

A shiver went down his spine, making Erratum twitch as he looked around for a threat only to see students coming in and eating with their friends. Glancing around, all he saw was Nightmare, Ink and Error talking to each other with some students around them, nothing worth him jumping the blaster. So why did he feel so off?

Trying to take his mind off of it, Erratum walked up to the other teachers and prayed to anything and anyone above that he would not regret actively seeking out other Monsters.

Error twitched and quickly turned his head, seeing Erratum walking up to the trio of teachers answering some questions to some students. It was weird how he felt something, like he knew Erratum was coming, that he was nearby. It opened so many questions...

Ink, seeing that Error was looking at something, turned to and smiled once he saw Erratum walking up to them. "Erratum! Glad to see that you came to help us out. We have until next lunch period, then we swap with some other teachers. You can still help if you want of course as you are free." Nightmare muttered something sounding like 'Lucky bastard' so Ink hurried on before any of the students could make that out while Error snorted. "Some students were just asking us some questions, have any time to answer some?"

Feeling like he was going to regret this, Erratum turned to see a few girl Bunny Monsters, a male dog monster, a skeleton Monster that was in one of his classes named Swift that had a camera around his neck, and the Frisk was there as well. Out of the corner of his socket, he could also see some students from his first class coming into the cafeteria and heading towards him. Great. Might as well get the pain over with. **"SuRE, i GuEsS."**

One white bunny Monster, that had long hair done up in pig-tails and was wearing a red sweater and skirt, spoke up first, giggling with each word. "Are you married?"

Erratum frowned, not understanding her words at first, while the other teachers groaned in annoyance at that question.

But Erratum spoke up before any of the others - _like Nightmare who was about to scold the student for asking about a teacher's personal life_ \- could, frowning in confusion. **"ARE yOu aSKIng IF i HAvE a SOUlmaTE?"** Erratum asked, trying to think back on it. Monster marriage has much more at stake, you have to trust the other with your very SOUL when you ask for them to be your SoulMate after all. But he did know that some Monsters who loved each other, but didn't want to or trust the other with their SOUL, used the human version of becoming one. Less chance of being hurt in the SOUL that way he supposed. So he had no idea what exactly the teen was asking for; Marriage, SoulMate, or both? Either way the answer is the same, but he would like to know what is being asked before replying.

"A soul mate? How adorable!" The bunny giggled with the other students as the group got bigger, other students joining in. "Someone fated for you? Sure, but I meant someone you asked to marry you-"

 **"** ** _FAtED?_** **NO."** Erratum shook his head in shock, wondering just what was going on. **"i KNOw WhaT YoU mEanT. BUt BeCOmINg soULmaTEs iS noT fatED. ThINk oF iT lIKE MONstER mARRiaGE-** ** _WaiT_** **, ShOUlDn't THEy KNOw THis? WHAt tHE hELl DOEs scHOOl TEacH?"**

Now the teachers were looking at him. Erratum just looked back. **"WhAT? SHOulDn't ThEy KNoW-ShoULdn'T yoU tEacH MOnsTER cuLTuRE aS WElL as HUmAn CulTuRE? GrANNy ToLD mE thAT iT WaS taugHt..."**

"Erratum, becoming SoulMates went out of use a _long_ time ago. Over hundreds if not thousands of years ago." Nightmare explained, making Erratum go wide eyed. "So long ago in fact that no one really knows anymore what it is or how it was done. Only that Monsters used to have one. Most believed myth is that it is the term used for the one that is fated for you. The other half of your SOUL." Then Nightmare's eyes lit up. "Are you telling me that you know how and why the term came to be?"

This was huge for the history community if this was the case. Something that made Nightmare want to jump and hold onto Erratum until he spills the answers he desperately wants. It doesn't matter how Erratum knows this, for all he knew Erratum's family kept the information from back then as some Monsters have done in the past as well with different matters in Monster history.

Good thing for him, Erratum would tell them without a leach attached to him. In fact, Erratum looked down right insulted that they didn't know about SoulMates. If a isolated Monster knew what it was, and could only learn from watching others from portals, what does that mean for others? He felt insulted on their behalf that they were missing something that was so important last he checked - in his Multiverse at least.

 **"iF anYoNE haD HAlf a SOUL tHEY woULd BE deaD or coULdn't FunCtIOn RiGHT And FaTE doESn't cARE foR loVE UNleSS iT gETs iN thEiR wAY."** Erratum scoffed, knowing that Fate wouldn't let him get into a romantic relationship as it would get in the way of his job but others could because they weren't him, before sighing once he saw all the pleading looks directed up at him. **"SOUl mATEs aRE ThE mONsTEr vERsiON oF hUMan MArRIEd cOUPLe, BUt aLSo DifFereNT."** Erratum started to explain, not noticing that everyone was hanging off his words. **"FiRst, tO AsK FOR sOMEOne tO bE SoUL maTes WITH yOU, yOU oFFeR yOUR soUL TO THEm. tHAt syMbolizES tHAT tHEy hOLd yOUR SOUl in ThEIr hANDs, THey HOld EvEryTHiNG thAT iS YOUrs Such AS WhaT makEs yOU AnD yoUR lIFE, tHAT thEY aRE yoUR soUL noW bEcAUSE YOU aRE gIVing yOURs UP tO THEm."**

"How romantic~" Most of the girls swooned out loud while some of the boys had raised brows. Ink was edging away from a frantic writing Nightmare, who was now writing on a bunch of napkins. Error was fully paying attention to Erratum, flushing at the thought of someone doing such a thing to him.

Alphys softly spoke up with a question before Erratum could go on. "B-But what if they reject the offer?"

 **"tHAT'S whERE tHINgs cAN gET TRiCKY, bEcAuSE THeY caN DO** ** _anYThinG_** **TO yOUr sOUL iF tHAT iS THE caSE."** Erratum admitted, making more then one face pale at the implications. **"TheY caN DO anYThiNG, tO juST GIvINg iT baCK WiTH a "nO" - WhICh iS tHE pRopER thINg tO DO - TO ShatTERinG yOUr sOUL. hElL tHEy coULd sAY nO and DEciDE tO juST kEEp thE soUL tHUS maKIng thE othER ThEiR slAvE ESSEnTiALLy."** The scar ridden skeleton shrugged at all the horrified faces. **"yOU gAVE uP yOUR sOUL tO tHEM. kEy woRD;** ** _GAvE_** **. mEanINg iT IS tHEiRs NOw anD tHEY caN do WhatEvER tHE hEll THEY WanT wiTH iT. nOT oNLy LOVe BUt a WHolE loT of TRust MUst BE giVEn WHen YOU asK to BE soULMaTEs FoR yOU Are GIviNG UP yOU soUL tO tHEm, RejEctiOn bEInG a POSsiBilITY tO ANy offER. tHAT's thE mAiN REaSON WHy sOME MONsTERs WEnT wiTH THE humAN ROuT oF maRRiaGE WaS BEcaUSE THEy diDn't WanT tO RiSK THEiR sOULs. noT enoUGh tRUsT bUt enOUgH loVE."**

While most were digesting that information, and Nightmare looking like he was in heaven, Error cleared his throat, a light blush on his face making PJ silently snort at the look his Father was sporting on his face. **"A-And if they agree?"** Error asked softy, glancing to the side when Ink wrapped a arm around his shoulder. **"What happens then?"**

 **"ThE moST TRaDiTiONal WaY tO aGrEE iS FoR thE ONe asKED iS tO tAke oUT THEiR oWn SOul anD oFFER iT tHE THE aSKEr, GiVinG tHEIR oWN sOUl AwaY tO shoW thEY fEEL tHE sAME."** Erratum explained factually. He still couldn't believe that no one knew this. Every AU had their own culture of course as everyone was slightly if not hugely different from the last. But most differences were on courting, how one goes about dating, how family is treated, how you treat others, and what is celebrated and hated. Most of the big things, like asking for another to be your SoulMate and the act of SoulMating, stays the same no matter what. It's in the foundation of the Codes usually. Now how you treat your SoulMate is usually different in every AU, as some are more intoned with their instincts or how certain Monsters are treated are different in every AU.

 **"AfTER TakINg tHE oFFeREd SOUl iF aGrEEd, bOTh SiDEs cUP THEiR hAnDs ToGEThER LIke THIS."** Erratum paused, glancing around before deciding to go for it. Taking a step forward, he help out his hands to Nightmare, making the skeleton freeze in the middle of writing. The shorter skeleton slowly put down the napkins and pen, offering his hands with slight hesitation. Making Erratum feel so thankful for a moment, he in no way in hell wanted to even do the motions of accepting a SoulMate with another version of Ink thank you very much. Heck, he didn't even want to be near Ink right now, so Error was a no go too as he was under Ink's arm at the moment. How another version of him could trust the painting skeleton let alone be friends with him, Erratum will never know. The Multiverse must be much more different then he thought for that to happen. He would have asked one of the kids, but he was worried if he did that then the other teens would want to try the motions too. Like when he picks up Void, Null wants to be picked up too.

To show the students the proper way, Erratum took off his gloves. Scarred and chipped hands that were dark and tipped with red and yellow came into sight. Tucking the leather gloves into his pockets, Erratum went on to explain not really noticing how all the students around them and the two other teachers were hyper focused on the explanation. It was like they were about to see something lost to history right in front of their eyes. And in a way, that was correct.

But more then one students locked onto Erratum's hands and made mental notes about how beaten they looked. More evidence that drove their point home.

Meanwhile, Swift was ginning as he took picture after picture. _'A new Ship~'_

 **"iT iS pRopER TO noT wEaR anYTHiNG oN yOUR hANDs, LIKe glOVEs bUt RinGS aRE okAY uSuaLLY. ThAT SyMbolIZes THAt yOU aRE taKINg EvERyTHInG iN hANd, THAT yOU havE no hIDDen MOtivES. If yOU havE gloVEs ON iT mEaNS thAT yoU aRE noT pURE iN yOUR INTenTIONs, THAT yOU ARE hiDdiNg SomEthINg. oF couRsE tHERe ARE sOmE excEPtions WiTH thIS, lIKE iF tHE oTHEr cAN noT touCh anYThiNG - SKiN tO skIN, OR bONE to BonE iN tHIS caSE - wiThoUt caUSinG hARM oF sOME kIND, IN tHIS caSE THE soUL."** Erratum explained before turning to Nightmare, who gulped and face slowly turning purple with the intense look he was receiving from Erratum. Nightmare's SOUL started pulsing faster for reasons unknown to him, he never noticed how Erratum's fingers twitched before he lifted them up.

Nightmare stopped breathing for a moment when Erratum gently took his hands into his. Lightly but firmly cupping them together as his hands slowly slide under his. Erratum's larger hands under his as they were formed into a cup, like how one would make their hand as if they were getting water from a lake. After that, Erratum moved their joined hands up slightly so that it was slightly above Nightmare's chest level while Erratum took a step closer as he started to talk.

 **"juST piCtURE oUr SOULS oUT, i'M nOT BRInGinG OUt mY SOUL FoR a ExplAnatiON AnD DEMonsTration. nOW piCTURe mY SOUL In HIs hNADs anD hIS iN mINE. WHEn i SliD mY hAnDS unDER hIS, HIs SOUL iS noW iN oUR cuPPEd HANDs WITH mY oWN SOUL."** Erratum told the group of students before he looked down at Nightmare, who was just blankly looking at their joined hands. **"ThE pRopER WaY aFTEr THAT iS tO lEt YOU SOULS DanCE iN yoUR hANDs aS YOu boTH looK To THEm AnD hOW tHE coLORs mASH, bUt THE SOULS aRE noT tO tOUCh bEsidES maYBE a FEw BRushES. EnoUGH tO fEEl WHaT tHE oTHEr iS fEELiNG AND sEND OUt A Few MEssaGEs. LIkE "i LOVe YOU"."** Erratum gave a example, making a lot of students coo and Nightmare jolt a bit and stare up at Erratum in shock before he looked away looking a bit purple. **"WhILE THiS goES ON, boTH pEOpLE SloWLY TaKE sTEps TO ONE anoThER UNtIL onlY THE hAnds bEtWEEn tHEm SepARaTe tHEm."** Erratum backed away a little from Nightmare, before he took a step forward and motioning with his head for Nightmare to do the same.

Nightmare gulped, his SOUL going crazy as he slowly stepped in time with Erratum. For a moment, this was all real. With flushed cheeks, he couldn't look away from Erratum even if he wanted to. It hit him then that Erratum was a few inches taller then he was, with him only coming up to his eye sockets. Soon only their cupped hands were separating them as they stared at one another, Nightmare took in a deep breath as Erratum's aura washed over him, making him feel safe like no other could. Something in him whispered out that this was right, for him to not let go. It roared him not to fail, not like-Nightmare jolted when Erratum shifted. It was only when Erratum looked to the students that Nightmare remembered where he was. Glancing off to the side, Nightmare tried to hide his embarrassment. The whispering gone, the words lost.

 **"WhEN tHAT IS DOnE, iT iS THEn sEalED WiTh a kISS."** Erratum explained over the cooing group and a snickering Error. Ink himself with the others cooing as he looked to Nightmare's rare and frankly adorable embarrassed face. **"AFtER THE kISS yOU THEn pUT eAch oTHErs SOUL bAcK inTO tHEiR ChEst BY pUShiNG iT bAcK. tHE kISS iS tHE sEAL aND lEtTinG tHE oTHEr pUT yoUR SOUL bAcK SymboliZeS tHEY WiLL lEt yOU havE yoUR FrEE wILl, mEanINg thEY WILL loVe YOU no matTER WhaT yOU Do. ThIS iS beCaUSE whILE tHEY agREED THEY sTILL hAVe yOUR SOUL iN tHEIR hOLD bEfoRE tHIS. THEy coULD havE aGrEEd anD kEPT tHE SOUL For THEmsELvES."**

With that out of the way, Erratum let go of Nightmare's hands. Nightmare jolted, coming back to the present when that happened. flinching back in surprise once Erratum lightly touched his chest were his SOUL is, like he was putting it back. Glancing up, Nightmare gulped at Erratum's stare before gently placing his hand on Erratum's chest as well. Nightmare could feel his SOUL growing warmer, pounding as he stared up into Erratum's intense and focused eyes. It was like the taller teacher could look into his SOUL, seeing past everything and being able to know everything there is. It was only when Erratum put down his hand that Nightmare remembered where he was.

Looking to the students, Nightmare put on a stern face while he backed away from Erratum after snatching his hand off Erratum when he realized he hadn't taken it off yet. Hiding his flushed cheeks when he saw Erratum blink down at him in confusion, Nightmare ignored his pounding SOUL as he hesitantly stepped back from the glitching skeleton. Quickly taking the napkins back in his hold, he got back to writing everything Erratum was saying, wanting to know every detail. He ignored Error's snickering and Ink's cooing.

 **"SecOND tHINg afTER THaT IS tElLINg tHE fAMIlY iF yOU hAVE anY. bAcK iN THe DAy, iT shoWEd thAT tHE couRTinG waS SuccESsFuL And bROuGHt bOTh FamILiEs ToGETHER. AnD DEpEnDInG oN THE TYpE oF MONSTER a cElEbRaTiON WaS HEld. EvERy MONsTER tyPE wAS diFFEREnt, SoME EvEN havING tHEir OWN languaGE."** Erratum went on, ignoring the teachers as he paid attention to the students. **"tHE tHIRd pART iS tHE maRRiaGE pARt, thE WedDING, yOU BEcOME sOULmATEs THEn And DURinG tHAT."**

"What's that like? What happens at the wedding and SoulMating?" Fresh couldn't help but ask, cheeks lightly flushed at how romantic this all sounded. PJ glanced down a the smaller skeleton before quickly glancing back to Erratum to hear the answer.

 **"THe WEdDINg IS muCh LIKE A hUMan oNE wiTh a Few DiffERencES iN thE voWS ANd makINg suRE noT tO DO it WItH maGic juST in CaSE, rINGs cAN bE uSEd, bUT nOt nEEdED. OncE YOU saY tHE voWS, yOU gO tO a DiFFeREnT ROOm tO DO tHE bONDinG oF SOULS. EacH PERsON taKEs anoTHEr wiTh THEm - USuaLLy tHE bEst MOnsTER oR famILy MEMebER - tO bE thEIR WitnEss tO tHE bonDIng alONg WiTH tHE pRiEst WHo WilL bE thERE tO makEs sURenoTHing GoEs WRong."** Erratum lightly explained while he glanced to the clock, making sure that there was still time for the students to eat. **"boTH kNEEl DoWN aND takE oUT tHEIR SOULS, thIS iS juST a SaFEtY pRoCEduRE iN caSE OnE fAlLS DuRinG thE SOULmaTInG. SloWLy tHE SOULS StaRT tO toUCh, makiNG yoU FeEL whaT thE oTHER IS FeELinG. THEY cOME closER toGETHER, makING yOU HEaR THE oTHEr's THoUGHTS. EvEN closER, ForciNG yOU tO FEEl tHEIR wanTS anD wiSHEs. FinaLLy, THE tWo SOULS bEcoME** ** _ONE_** **."** Erratum brought his hands together as if to show them what it was like, most of the students looked breathless at this as did the teachers. **"WHEn thE SOULS aRE oNE, yOU sEE thE oTHEr's PASt. EItHER thE moST impoRtaNT paRTs oR alL OF iT. THiS iS sO YOU unDersTAnD onE anoTHER beTTER, sEE thEIR acTIONS anD choICEs, WhaT MAdE tHEM WHo tHEY aRE toDAY. In tHOSe FEw MOMNets THAt caN fEEl lIKE yEaRS tO THE tWO, yOU aRE ONe. NOt tWO pEOplE bonDINg, buT oNE pERsoN."** Erratum then put his hands down after pulling them apart. **"WHEn tHE tWO SOULS SplIT bACk apART, tHEY lEavE a IMPRINT on ThE oTHEr SOUL. thIS makES oNE anoTHER loW-kEY FeEL thE oTHER's EMpTioNS, SOMEtIMEs hEaR thE oTHER's tHouGHTS ANd oTHER thINGs as WELL. DepENdinG on hOW dEEP thE boND is hoW IT shapEs EvERyTHiNG. tE mORE poWERfuL thE boND, thE moRE hypER aWArE yOU aRE to YOUr sOULmaTE And WhaT coMEs WIth THE boND."**

Here, Erratum's face turned grim, making a the people listening to him jolt at the sudden turn. **"DivORcinG CaN hapPEN, buT bReakINg tHE bOnD is DanGERouS. It CaN ScAR yOUR SOUL FrOM THE PAin aND EvEN kILL oNE oF tHE BonDED. IF ONE Tries THIs, tHE oTHEr caN FeEL THEIR REaSONs anD fEELinGs WiTH tHE paIN. FrOM aLL oF thIS, tHEY caN diE FRom a BrOKEn SOUL oR Go inSanE. iF BOTH siDEs liVE FOR whaTEVER REaSON, THEY caN do The bONdinG agaIN. OF couRSE iF yoU braKE tHE bONd oNCE MORE, ThERE is a VerY hIGH chNACE nO iS comING oUT alIvE oR in THEiR riGHt mIND."** Erratum looked to the students seriously. **"SOULmatINg iS a vERy sERiouS CommitMENt, RemEbER tHAT iF noTHinG elSE."** Erratum glanced back to the clock on the wall. **"nOW gO EaT, YOu ONly hAVE FiFtEEN miNutES lEfT."**

All the students jolted, hurrying off while whispering to each other. It was safe to say that this new information was going to be the talk of the school.

"Wow Erratum, where did you learn all that?" Ink asked in awe, making sure not to touch the almost feral looking Nightmare who was still writing and going over everything he wrote, as he lightly dragged a dazed Error behind him. "No one's known what SoulMates were for years!"

 **"I wAS alWAYs cOLSEd oFF fRom THe WorlD, i nEvER knEW iT wEnt oUT oF stYlE. iT waS noRmal To ME tO knoW, i jUSt thOUGht EVeryoNE knEW tOO."** Erratum shrugged, going with half truths. Besides, it wasn't a lie. Trapped in the Anti-VOID all he could do was watch and destroy. So he knows many things about different cultures if nothing else. In some ways, culture was the only way he could feel connected to other Monsters, because what else did he have? Erratum was a forced God of Destruction cut off from others for their safety because if he was coming that meant that the AU was going to go bye-bye in a few short moments. With all the different cultures, Erratum learned them to feel like he was apart of something bigger, something more with another group even if they didn't know and hated him. It made him feel less lonely as he shared the information with the Charas, teaching them as well as he learned.

"Erratum." Erratum flinched back harshly when suddenly Nightmare was in front of him, a ton of napkins in his hands and a slightly crazed look in his eyes as he sounded like he ran a mile. For reasons unknown to Erratum, Nightmare's face was flushed a purple color. "Erratum...You must come and teach a class on this! Please, I am begging you to tell me more! Maybe on courting was like for Monsters back then as well?! Or you could do a lecture on the whole thing! I know some others that would kill for this information-"

Ink chuckled at the sight in front of him; A very weirded out Erratum slowly backing away from a hero-worshiping Nightmare who looked ready to drop to his knees and beg for Erratum to tell him more about the past and what it holds. Poor Erratum had awaken Nightmare's inner history geek, a part of him that wants to know all the history and share it with the world. Erratum probably made it worse with using Nightmare in the demonstration as well, making Nightmare feel like he was apart of history right there. With Erratum holding pieces of history long thought lost, Nightmare was going to pretty much do anything for Erratum to share it with him and the students at the least.

Ink snorted when Erratum looked ready to start running while Nightmare looked more and more ready to just jump the poor skeleton. Turning his head to look down at Error, who was also watching the scene in front of him with a perplexing frown, Ink smiled. "Why don't we go to the other side to check on the kids there?"

Error blinked before looking up with a shy smile and nodding. Ink grinned as he and Error walked close to each other as they kept a eye on the kids.

Glancing back, Error lifted a hand to his chest as his SOUL stopped feeling like there was weight on it the further away he got from Erratum. Looking away from the freaked out skeleton that was now fighting off a frantic Nightmare - _who still looked so prim and proper about it too much to Error's astonishment, even with his flustered face._ \- Error glanced down at his free hand that was by Ink's. Both hands so different from Erratum's. While Error's might look like Erratum's, the taller skeleton's hands told a story of hardship unlike any he has seen. It made him wonder just what the other skeleton's past was like. And with Erratum looking so much like him...

Shaking off those thoughts and pushing the questions aside, Error turned his attention to his boyfriend as he tried to calm his flustered state. He wanted answers so badly but had no way to get them or even if there are answers. **"How's your classes so far Ink?"**

Ink tilted his head to look down at his adorable boyfriend. "Great! You should have seen my second period though! I had-"

Error let Ink's words wash over him, trying to keep his mind off the new teacher that made him question too much. Erratum was a walking contradiction, a mystery, that Error really wanted to solve and get to know. Erratum was unlike any Monster he has seen. Error has learned something at least about Erratum today, two things in fact. One, Erratum's scars go further then his skull as he had many on his hands. Two, Erratum was closed off from the world at large and knows lost history. Technically three things, but one most likely comes from the other.

But that still didn't answer why Error feels so safe with him or why he looks so much like Error.

 **-A Half-Hour Later, Sewing Classroom-**

 **"i FinALLy gOt AWaY..."** Erratum muttered lowly to himself, slummed face first into his desk in his empty classroom. **"SEEmS THiS niGHtmaRE shaRES tHE samE PERsiStEnCe aS tHE tHE oTHER ONE...i ReaLLy THoUGHt hE waS GOIng To chAIN mE uP UNtI hE goT aLL THE inFOrmaTION hE WanTED."**

The only reason Erratum got away, without resorting to using any tricks or violence, was that Nightmare had classes to teach. As soon as he was gone, Erratum booked it to his class for some peace and quiet. Erratum surpassed a shiver, just thinking of Nightmare's face, telling Erratum that they were not done, once he had to leave to teach.

It reminded him of the other Nightmare trying to get him to join in his gang even after Erratum said no too many times to count. So different yet the same, it messed with his mind a bit. Luckily this Nightmare of a teacher looked different to the Nightmare that haunted many Monsters actual nightmares. Less chance of Erratum mixing them up in the end.

Still doesn't change the fact that Erratum now has to deal with a different kind of Nightmare hunting him down, seems Erratum can never escape this no matter what Multiverse he was in. He can hear the Nightmare King laughing at his misery.

With a sigh, Erratum slowly sat up in his chair, gloved hands tapping the desk. He pushed thoughts of Nightmare hunting him down for cultural information later, right now he had more important matters to think on.

Like the fact that Error's SOUL is aware of him. _Erratum's_ SOUL was _hyper_ aware of Error's.

Erratum could feel Error's SOUL pulsing better then other SOULS around him, that was not normal for a unbonded pair of any kind. The only reason he could feel SOULS at all at such a low-key level was because of who and what he was and because of how much less magic Monsters hold in this Multiverse. But even then he needed to be near the Monsters in question to feel their SOUL even a little bit. Others need a bond to feel another's SOUL unless they are using high levels of magic or you are in a FIGHT. For example, Erratum could low key feel his sons's as a bond was just now forming, he could feel the parent-child bonds forming. With more time and affection, the bond will grow stronger and Erratum will be more hyper aware, more so because of who and what he is. Not all bonds need SOULS to touch after all, some come with effort, time, emotions, and honesty.

Luckily, Erratum has his SOUL on lock and key. That way Error couldn't really feel his SOUL like Erratum could feel Error's. His magic is like a shield around his SOUL, making sure that none could feel it or even CHECK it if they wanted to. If Erratum did let that happen, they would only see or feel what Erratum would let them. It was why none of the other Monsters in the Original Multiverse could CHECK his states, Erratum wouldn't let them in fear that they would use any information against him. Now if Erratum was in a weakened state, physical or mental, then his magic would get wonky and anyone could CHECK him.

In any case, Error's SOUL was hyper sensitive to him thus making Error himself sensitive as well to Erratum's presence. Erratum could feel where Error was in the building without concentration because of his stronger magic where Error would only feel him if he was in a close by area. This could become a problem for Erratum in the long run. What if he used magic in the area where Error is or goes to? This has never happened before so Erratum had no clue what could happen. All Sanses are counterparts, even if their SOULS are different because they have all lead different lives, and none of their SOULS do this.

So why is Error's SOUL pulsing, calling out to his in a way? SOULS normally pulse like hearts do, sending magic to the body where it is needed like blood and around them to act as a layer of protection, but when Error's SOUL pulses around Erratum, magic is sent further out. Very low level magic, making it invisible to the naked eye and not felt by anyone, but Erratum wasn't a normal Monster. The magic was almost like a bat sending out noise to hear, it bounced off Erratum making Error aware of him more then it should. If Erratum would undo his shields around his SOUL, Error might very well feel something off Erratum and his SOUL. Error could already feel his magic that came off his aura, which none of the others can.

This could be a _big_ problem because most of this is just theories mixing in with facts that Erratum knows based off his time as a destroyer when he studied and watched other AU's.

Erratum could already feel so many people and Monsters SOULS and presences just by being near them with some concentration, but with Error it was even stronger. Worrying, but Erratum could live with this in the long run. What he couldn't live with is that if Error starts noticing something off about him and going to someone about it, like say the cops or government about it, then Erratum would have to go on the run with his kids. That or go to a different country and ask for sanctuary, but that could also come with issues too.

Erratum needed to get the bottom of this, find a way to make it stop. He was going to need to risk a lot to see if any of his theories as to why this is happening were true, and if not then find out what the hell was going on. To get any of this done, Erratum was going to have to risk himself. He needed to know just what was going on and how to stop it.

Meaning Erratum was going to have to spend time with Error and conduct experiments without the other skeleton noticing what was going on.

But it should be fine, he used to destroy Universes for a forced job - a forced way of life really - and fought for his life daily against others. Erratum was used to danger and pain, he should be fine.

Maybe...Probably. Iffy really. _**'Stars was he going to fuck this up in every way imaginable.'**_

Erratum nearly flipped over his desk when someone knocked on the door.

Turning to the door, Erratum sighed before answering, praying that it wasn't Nightmare coming to hunt him down. **"YeS? COmE iN."**

Erratum nearly went slack once Killer walked in and not Nightmare. A Killer!Sans he could work with. In fact, Killer reminded Erratum of Slayer - his little genocidal Sans. And Erratum wasn't above saying that he favored Nightmare's little gang, including Slayer. It just made Erratum all the more protective of them, as they were _his_.

 **"hElLO KiLLER."** Erratum gave a smile, mentioning for the student to come up to the desk. **"WhAT DO yOU nEEd? iSN't iT YOUr lUNcH TimE?"** Erratum asked once he noticed Killer carrying his lunch and had his messenger bag on him.

Killer shifted in front of the desk as the teacher looked at him. He lightly flushed and coughed. "Y-You said that we could come to you for anything right?"

Straightening up with a serious frown on his face, Erratum nodded in agreement. **"yES."**

"W-We'll...I don't really have any friends and some kids try to mess with me during lunch." Killer muttered making Erratum frowned, wondering how he can get the names out of the teen and hunt them down if needed, when Killer went on. "S-So...I was wondering if I could eat lunch here?" Killer suddenly looked very nervous, waving his free hand. "If not then I could as Mr. Nightmare-"

 **"iT's FINE."** Erratum waved off the teen's concern, making said teen slump with relief. **"If yOU evER nEED a PLAcE tO RUN tO, YOU caN COME hERe. If i AM noT hERE, tHEN yoU caN fiND mE aND i WILL mAKe anoTHEr plAcE foR yOU oR coME bacK So yOU caN eaT."**

with a shy smile and flushed face, Killer sat down in one of the front seats that was the closes to the desk and started to eat his lunch. Erratum opened a compartment in his desk and pulled out a pair of knitting needles and some pastel pink yarn. The dark skeleton once read that pink had a calming effect on others, so might as well try it out.

Kill gulped down some of his sandwich, glancing up to his now knitting teacher. Word had hit him from his fellow students in homeroom about their suspicions on Mr. Erratum. It worried him but he would try his hardest for such a loving teacher. One who told him that he could look for him and he would try his hardest to give him a safe place. Something no one else has ever done. But how to get information naturally? Without suspicion?

"M-Mr. Erratum?" Erratum glanced up to the nervous student, hands never stopping their knitting. "W-What are your parents like?"

Erratum leaned back, still knitting, and tried to think on what he could say without giving himself away. To tell the truth yet not the full truth Thinking back on all the Gasters in his Multiverse, most were not the best Fathers. Maybe good to his kingdom, but not to his children. Sure, some Gasters were down right nice and the best Fathers/brothers/lovers, but for every good Gaster there were a hundred or hundreds of bad Gasters. So statically speaking...

 **"i oNLy hAD a FatHER i tHinK, NEvER SAw a MOTHEr bEfoRE** ** _wiTh_** **HIm."** Erratum started to say, looking for the right words and trying not to out right lie to the teen. Killer sat up and listened closely. **"mY MemORies oF My FatHER aRE FuZY. BuT lOOkinG bAcK oN iT, THat coULD bE bEacuSE oF aLL THE hEad WOuNDS, EmoTiONal DistrESS, bLOCkING iT OUt Of mY MINd, anD FroM aLL thE pAIN noW tHAT i'M thInKINg aBoUT iT."** Erratum muttered to himself the last part as he thought back to how he started in the Anti-VOID and after, not really noticing or caring if Killer heard that part. Erratum shook his head and looked back to Killer. Deciding to base his 'father' like the more common Gaster, as statistically speaking that is how his was most likely like. **"i DON't RemEmbER mUCh abOUT hIM, buT i'M pReTtY SuRE hE waSN't a GoOD FathER. a GooD MOnsTER whO DOEs hiS bEst fOR thE coMmuniTY mAybE, buT noT a GOOd FaTHEr. i tHiNk a lOT oF pEOpLE likED hIM aND NEvER noTicED he WAs a bAD paRENT, iGnoRanCe iS bLiSS."** There, statistically speaking this was all the truth. And with adding a 'I think's and 'Maybe's in there, he is not stating this as all fact. So no lie is in there. Nice and vague. Then Erratum got curious, just how different was Killer from his little Slayer? **"WhAT abOUt YOu?"**

 _'Emotional distress? Pain?_ _ **Head wounds**_ _?!'_ Killer's sandwich had long ago fell from his hands and back into his lunchbox, his hands still in the air as if holding the now fallen sandwich. The scars on Mr. Erratum's skull having a whole new meaning and story to them, one that made Killer shiver because he knew it had to take some force to leave behind permanent scars of that level on the adult. Never mind the fact that his teacher's words on his own Father leaved much to be desired but also painted a grim picture. 'Wasn't a good Father', 'A good Monster who did his best for the community' and 'A lot of people liked him and never noticed he was a bad parent, ignorance is bliss' told Killer a lot, he wasn't a idiot.

'Wasn't a good Father' could translate into a lot. It could mean the glitching teacher's Father abused him, ignored him, neglected him, abandoned him, or lot others do the abuse for him. All of them holding abuse of some kind. 'A good Monster who did his best for the community' and 'A lot of people liked him and never noticed he was a bad parent, ignorance is bliss' go hand in hand. Maybe the other's Father did his best and was well loved and received, needed in the community. Those in high positions and/or power can get away with a lot after all because they have the power and are seen as needed. Killer can remember in past history classes hearing about those sort of things, where someone high up in the social ladder doing bad things and everyone turning a blind eye because of the other's power, wealth, connections, and/or it was for the 'greater good' because they were needed.

All in all, this wasn't a pretty picture and just gave more evidence to the student's theory that Mr. Erratum is being abused or has been. And if Killer can see this, if other students have, then why hasn't someone else? Like the teachers or just people on the streets? How and why has it be going on for so long if this is the case?

Killer gulped, focusing on the sewing teacher who was knitting something with light pink yarn who was staring back at him. It took a moment, but the teacher's question finally hit him and he flushed once he realized he had been staring at the teacher without answering him.

"M-My parents are never home really, they travel a lot for work." Killer muttered, glancing away and playing with his food. "My health isn't the best too, so they have to work to pay for all the bills...But on the upside I get the whole house to myself!" Killer have a brittle grin, missing the dark look that his teacher was sporting at this new information.

Erratum wanted to hit something, or someone really, for doing this to a child. He understood working a lot and being away, he had the issue too with the Charas, but they could have set something up to make sure that he was okay. Erratum had gotten the older Charas to watch out for the younger ones, he had put a system in place for comfort and as a fall back system because he couldn't always be there for them. Just as well too, because now he can never be there for them. It all worked out then on his end, but Killer? His own parents have left him with no one to watch him? It didn't make sense. Even he made sure that Granny G could watch Null and Void before leaving.

Something don't change it seems no matter the Multiverse. His little Slayer had been ILL and had quite the EFFECT on his SOUL before he convinced Original Nightmare to let him feel once more, getting ride of the EFFECT and slowly the ILL. But in this case, it is different because no one if forcing Killer to get rid of all of his emotions like Original Nightmare did...Right?

 **"hAVe yOUr pArENTs EvEr TolD yoU stoRiES?"** Erratum questioned the teen, when the teen shook his head in negative Erratum went on. **"WeLl, hOW abOUt yOU gET eaTiNG,"** Erratum started, putting away his knitting supplies and then crossed his arms on his desk. He could remember one time calming Slayer, the first time they actually met and talked. **"AnD i cOULd tElL yOU a fEW stORIEs bEfoRE YOu hAVe tO gET tO yOUR nEXt ClAss. abOUt WoRlDS lONg lOst TO TimE anD DestRucTION AnD thE mONStERS tHAT lIVEd iN tHEM."**

"S-Stories?" Killer stilled before he slowly picked up his slightly messy sandwich back up. His parents never had the time to read or tell him stories growing up, they were too busy to.

 **"yEaH KID."** Killer took in a sharp breath at the soft look and smirk directed at him, fondness and something else in Mr. Erratum's eyes when the teacher lightly touched the blue tear marks on his cheeks. **"mOnstERs lIKE uS havE tO stiCK TogETHEr. WHO elSE wILL iF noT uS?"** Mr. Erratum's smirk grew into a smile, eyes shinning. **"bEsiDES, EvERY kID shOUld haVe at leasT ONE stoRY toLD tO tHEM BY soMEOnE iF nOT tHE paRENT. i WisHEd For ONe In anY caSE."**

"C-Could you..." Killer eye sockets watered a bit, a memory hitting him.

 _"Mommy? Daddy? Can you walk me to school? It's my first day! Please-"_

 _"I'm too busy to do that. Your a big boy now, you can walk on your own now."_

 _"I have to pack, I'm leaving in a few hours. I'll see you in a few weeks. I'm too busy for you right now."_

Looking at the teacher, Killer's mouth moved on it's own accord, words coming out without a filter. "Could you walk me to my next class when lunch is over?" Killer screwed his eyes shut, waiting to hear the denial.

 **"SuRE."**

Killer's eyes shot open, wide in disbelief as he looked at a nonchalant Mr. Erratum. "Y-You mean it?" Killer whispered out in wonder. "Your not too busy for me?"

Mr. Erratum shrugged. **"i DOn'T hAVe clASS tIlL afTEr lUncH EndS, aLL LUnCHeS, ANd THis iS juST tHE sEcoND lUNcH tIMe. BEsiDES,"** Mr. Erratum grinned with a chuckle. **"EvEn iF i hAd clASS nExT, I stIlL WouLD haVE WalkEd yOU iF yOU askED foR iT. iT's NOt LIke iT's FaR, AnD EvEn iF iT wAS i'M fASt ENoUGH tO mAKE iT bAcK To CLaSS in TImE."** The tall skeleton leaned back in his chair a bit, eyes never leaving the student. **"i AM nEvER tOO bUSy foR yOU, YOu aRE** ** _mY_** **stUDEnt aFTER aLL. WhILE i mAY bE bUSy aT tIMes, I wiLL nEvER bE toO buSY** ** _noW_** **. iT juST MEaNS i hAVe tO mAKe tIME laTER foR yOU, a pRomiSE tO Do iT tHen iF i caN't DO iT nOW."** The teacher swore with a stern face, making Killer's face heat up.

It was something Killer only dreamed of, his parents walking him to school. Any adult really after Killer found out that his parents will never have the time for him. And while it's not the same, Mr. Erratum is making his dream a reality with agreeing to walking him to his next class. No one has ever told him that they would make time for him, that they are not too busy for him. This was the first time anyone told him that they would make time for him later or anytime it was needed. It made him feel good, lighter and warmer.

Killer's SOUL pulsed harder, watching Mr. Erratum smile at him as he took a bit of his sandwich. "T-Tha-ank y-you..." Killer softly muttered into his sandwich, face flushed and eye sockets half lidded as he tried to look anywhere but at the teacher.

With that, the teacher let the student eat as he weaved stories and myths to life. Worlds that had been lost to time, forgotten or abandoned by their creator, or destroyed by the Balance that was needed in life. All different yet the same, different sight and sounds, smells taking over and other worldly cultures that seemed so abstract at times. The teacher told of a King Of Negativity called Mare that fought with his brother the King Of Positivity called Daydream, told him of the fighting for the very worlds that made up a whole Multiverse. How Mare gathered some to his side to fight for and with him, all from different Universes and Worlds. Each showing that not all Worlds are light, that some are darker and bloody. But that doesn't make it bad, just different and apart of the Balance.

The teacher told him of the Creator of Universes called simply the Creator that had long lost the ability to keep the Balance, of how out of control they were in creating. So much so that the very Balance hanged by a thread as Universe were soon to touch one another.

Then the teacher whisper of a Destroyer of Universes that was formed for the very purpose of being the other side of the Balance. Where Creation is there must be Destruction after all. Someone has to be on the other side, someone has to play the bad guy but that doesn't mean that they are bad, just doing their job forced upon them.

Killer was lost in awe at the picture that Mr. Erratum was making. His SOUL was pounding at the very images going around in his skull as he teacher told him of things that he could never have thought of. Important stories that held meanings in them. Of Balance and equality, and what happens when it was not there and ignored.

Erratum meanwhile was remembering better times as he told Killer the story of his Multiverse. It was like the time he had sat Slayer in his lap and done the same thing. And while Slayer may be gone to him now, Erratum could honor that little moment with this. Then when he finally gets home, he can tell his kids more of the same story. What he is telling Killer right now is the very shorter version, but every night he tells his own kids a bit of the true and very much longer version of his life as a bed time and afternoon story.

It helped getting it off his SOUL, even if he has to watch what he says. Don't want to scar any kids for life with the more gory details.

When the bell finally rang to show that the second lunch was over, Killer jolted then slumped with disappointment. He was really getting into the stories that Mr. Erratum has been telling. He especially liked the few about a skeleton Monster called Slayer who killed off his emotions, have the emotions be forced away by King Mare only for the Destroyer to convince him to stop. Mr. Erratum even told a few silly stories about the Slayer character, like when Slayer pranked Daydream and the Creator with some others and it lead to a wild goose chase around the Multiverse that got sillier and sillier as the chase went on. From throwing fruit, tripping over other Monsters and people as they ran and causing mass chaos to being chased by the police as they - both sides - stole a car for shits and giggles in the middle of the Multiverse Chase, just because they could.

The other side - the ones that got pranked - did it because they wanted to fit in with the Multiverse - _even though everyone knew that they did not fit in as they were shooting magical attacks and everyone knew who the two were_ \- and had no common sense in them in that moment, forgetting that they didn't need a car to get to the runaways even if they were driving a car at max speeds because of their anger and frustration.

Killer thought that Slayer sounded like one awesome character and wanted to be as bold as him one day, just without stealing a car or anything illegal.

 **"So WHaT ClASs DO yOU hAVE NeXt?"** Erratum asked once Killer was packed up. Both got up and went out side the classroom, students filling the hallways as Erratum locked up the classroom. **"WhAT fLoOR is IT oN? DO yOU hAVe eVErYThiNg YOU NEEd? We cAN sTOP at YoUr lOCkER iF yOU nEEd tO GET somEthING."**

"N-No, I have everything Mr. Erratum." Killer flushed lightly when he saw some others paying attention to him and Mr. Erratum, he could even see Mr. Ink smiling behind his hand at them. Yet for some reason, Killer could care less about all that. It warmed him that someone was caring for him. "I have Instrumental Music with Mr. CottonCandy, it's on the first floor in the music section that is in the west building. W-We have to leave the building as this is the north building, so if you don't want to walk me-" Killer started to ramble nervously only to stop once the taller skeleton lightly put his hand on top of his skull. Killer flushed deeper as the teacher gently rubbed the top of his head like a child, the flush only got worse because he realized how much shorter he was to Mr. Erratum. He only went to Mr. Erratum's stomach, making him feel even more childish.

It didn't help that he could see some students watching and laughing, Mr. Ink cooing at them from behind Mr. Erratum. But that didn't matter in the end, only that Mr. Erratum cared enough to do so.

 **"DOn'T woRRY abOUt THAT KIlLER. i SaID i wOUld WaLK yOU THErE aND i WILL."** Mr. Erratum smiled down at him and only took his hand off when he nodded to show he understood. **"NoW, WE bEtTER sTaRT WaLKInG iF yOU WanT TO BE oN tIme. If YOUr lAtE, I'LL coVER foR yOU."** The teacher smirked as if sharing a secret with him, making him chuckle and nod. **"gOOd, lETs gET gOINg."**

With that, both started walking to the stairs so that they could get to the first floor and go to the west building.

"Hey, Mr. Erratum?" Killer suddenly questioned, making Erratum hum to show that he was listening as they walked, dodging students and staff alike. "Those stories...Have you ever thought of making them into a book? A series and publishing them? They are really good, I think they would sell for good money."

That made Erratum pause for a second before he went on, looking like he never stopped walking even for that second. He never thought of that option before. Erratum really wanted to get his kids a better home and money was needed for that. It didn't have to be a big house, but one with a fenced in backyard would be nice. In a nice neighborhood too. He would need money for them to go to school, need money to get them lessons for whatever they wanted to do. Stealing can only get him so far, when the kids get older it is only going to get harder.

His online business is still in the small stages but is slowly getting followers and jobs. And being a teacher is a steady paycheck, but who knows when he'll be fired. So making a book series or just a bunch of books on what he has seen, heard, saw, felt, and lived would be a good way to get money. He had a ton of options to write about after all. He could write about his life from when he was formed and beyond, that alone would take a huge amount of books as he has lived for so many years and he would be writing the good and the bad that comes with everything. He could also write about all the different AU's, the culture in them, the myths that come from them and so much more. There is also writing about the Charas, the Balance, Fate, the whole Multiverse and how it works. So many options and ways that he could fill up all the libraries in this world and still have book left over.

It was like with the sewing, Erratum has seen so many different types of clothing in his years alive that he could make a living sewing clothing until the end of the world he was standing in. It was the same with the option of writing books, writing about his life alone would take so many books that he would be writing until the end of time without even including the other things he could write about. The only thing he had to make sure of was the names that he used in them and how to describe them - best do it in a vague way - as to make sure no one gets suspicious of him.

What a nice thought, to get this life out in the open without anyone knowing. But, it would mean that others would hear his side of the story, his side of things even if they think it is fiction. Not many have take the time to hear him out. It is something that few have ever done or thought of doing. A nice 'FUCK YOU' to Inky too, letting a whole Multiverse, a whole world, hear of his recklessness as well.

And it's not like Erratum ever sleeps or eats. Writing books is a option that he has to consider.

 **"tHANkS foR tHE iDEa KilLER."** Erratum smirked down at the smiling teen in thanks. **"If I WriTE ANyThING oR puBliSH a bOOK, yOU'LL bE onE of THE fiRsT TO knOW."**

Killer smiled behind his books, SOUL fluttering a bit. "Y-Your welcome Mr. Erratum..."

Erratum then looked forward, slightly behind Killer as he lead the way to his new class. He could see so many different Monsters, and some he wished he never had to see again. He caught a glimpse of a Gaster!Sans going around a corner. A student Gaster!Sans. Stars, Erratum hoped to everything above and under that he didn't have that Monster in his class. His ribs have finally healed up, holding steady and no longer in danger of falling off, and he didn't want any flashbacks in the middle of teaching class.

While Erratum's mind was wondering, he never noticed how many students were paying attention to him. Word is spreading fast about the new teacher and many didn't know what to think on him. But seeing that scars on the skull, the tired look in his eyes yet walking tall and with purpose did give meaning to some of the rumors about him. Especially with the way he kept his eyes focused, like searching for threats.

Erratum has no idea how focused teens can be. Sure, he had some teen Charas but those were in different circumstances, they had to unless they wanted the Balance of the AU to go out. But he had no idea how much trouble, how much teens jump to conclusions and really see what is going on. He doesn't know what they see when they look at him. Social standards and things like that confuse him on a good day and frustrate him on a bad day.

Erratum has no idea just what everyone in the school thinks on him and what kind of drama it will bring him when they start to act on it.

Soon both were walking into the west building through a hallway leading into it. With a few more turns, they both stood by a classroom that had it's door open and was seen to be filled with instruments. Students walking in as a adult stood by the door talking to a few students.

"T-Thanks for walking me Mr. Erratum!" Killer grinned brightly when Mr. Erratum softly patted him on the head.

 **"iT'S FiNE."** Erratum waved off the thanks. It wasn't like he was doing anything great for the other, it was just walking the other to a classroom. No big deal. **"hAVe a GOOd reST oF tHE dAY kILLEr, bE gOOD."** Erratum waved off the short teen to go into the classroom. Killer flushed with a big smile on his face and all but ran into the classroom, tripping over his own feet as he did so.

Erratum sighed, turning to start the walk back to his classroom when the adult spoke to him.

"Are you the new teacher? Mr. Miscalculation?"

With a silent groan, Erratum turned only to blink at he finally looked at the teacher. Coming to Erratum's shoulders stood a Sugar!Sans. Wearing a pink and dark blue jacket, a light blue shirt with some music notes on it, pink pants and blue and pink shoes he looked different, but the face wasn't. Even with the sunglasses on, Erratum could see the blue around the other's eyes sockets and the heart on the forehead really stood out.

The name CottonCandy made so much more sense now.

 **"yES, CaLL ME ERRaTUM."** Erratum started, shifting his body and taking a step closer in curiosity. He could feel something off about this Monster, and it wasn't because he was a Sugar!Sans either. **"yOUR coTTonCanDY?"**

"Yes, but most either call me Cotton or CC for short." Cotton smiled brightly at the other, taking in the new comers glitchey voice. It was like it was frequently going up and down, covered in slight static. Even Error's voice isn't like that. "I teach this classroom on musical instruments, I hope we get along!" Cotton then motioned to the classroom in curiosity. "Do you play any?"

 **"i CAn pLAy THe viOlIN. i KNOW hOW tO pLAy a FEw pIEcES oN thE haRP ToO alONg WIth OtHEr stRINg inSTRumENTs."** Erratum admitted freely. While he had only known the the violin at first, he had a lot of time on his hands at first when he lost his anger. And string instruments always fascinated him, the harp especially. He had no idea why this was the case, but he went with it and stole what he needed and taught himself by using portals to watch classes on it all to teach himself how to play them. In the end though, he was better and always knew how to play the violin for some reason. **"i'M bEtTER aT THE vIolIn thOuGH."**

"Really!" Cotton gave a delight gasp, clapping his hands together. Maybe he could get a duet partner and a new friend out of this. "We should play something together eventually. Maybe even for the students!"

Erratum watched how the other moved, how he shifted, and then it hit him. **"yoUR bLinD."** Erratum bluntly stated.

Cotton gave a sad smile, hand going to his sunglasses. "You must be wondering about the sunglasses or heard about it, but yes I am blind...Does this bother you?" Cotton asked hesitantly. He knew that some people hated others with disabilities for whatever reason, so he wanted to be careful.

 **"NO, i KNoW thE fEELinG."** Erratum hid a cringe, hand going to his skull. Fingering the scars, marks and chips around and on his eye sockets, Erratum remembered back to all the times he has been blinded by others - mostly Inky - throughout the years. It had been a pain in the ass getting used to it and then getting used to seeing again. But on the upside Erratum can fight completely blind now, even when that strange other protected him. Using all his senses and magic, Erratum could even low-key feel others a bit better then with his sight, although he never found out who protected him sadly.

"You...know the feeling?" Cotton frowned, not understanding what the other was meaning with that. "What do you mean?"

 **"i'VE bEEn bLiNDEd QuiTE a FEw TImEs. yOU WOUlD bE surpriSED WhAt BlOWs tO THE hEaD cAN DO, EspeCIalLy bEinG bAshED WiTH a PIEcE oF WOoD."** Erratum explained shortly, not seeing Cotton's eyes widen behind his dark sunglasses. **"i LOSt coUNt hOW mANy tIMEs i'V lOSt MY SiGHT AND foR hOW loNG EaXH tIME wAS. I tHINK tHE lONgEST WaS A yEaR oR tWO."** Erratum chuckled. **"iT WaS a pAIn IN tHE ASs lEaRNinG EvERyTHinG agAIN, BUt NOW iF i EvER gET bLIndED agAIN i shOUld BE gOOD. DO yOU kNOW hoW TO SenSE oTHErS?"** Erratum questioned, wondering how the other could even keep the kids in line unless he could. Not that he had any trouble makers yet, but it is only the first day and he hasn't had all his classes yet.

"Y-Yes, I can...I-I also have a seeing eye dog to help me if I need to, but I have the whole school memorized. My sister, Fika, helps me get to and from work as well, helping me at home." Cotton rambled on slightly, now understanding what the other teachers were whispering about. No Monster openly admits to being blinded horrifically multiple times, sometimes even with a weapon. Something defiantly wasn't right here.

Erratum raised a brow at the sister part, but rolled with it. Just means that things are really different here and he should be taking that as a gift right now. **"lUCkY. I NEvER hAD ANy oF thAT. i MEan ReALLy, WHEN i gOt bLinDed iT onLy gOT woRSE fOR ME UntIl i lEaRnED tO moVE aROunD wiTHouT siGHt, SEnsINg hOW tO gET aROUnd. AnD THAt's StIlL noT foOL pROoF."** Erratum grumbled a bit, once again thanking whoever watched over him when he was blinded. But even then he still got hurt sometimes as it took a while for the stranger to find him, which now thinking on that; How did they find Erratum? **"WhEn i GoT hURt WhENEvER i WaS bLINd, iT Was WOrSE bEcaUSE oF alL mY sEnSES WoRkiNG oVERtIME fOR my lOST SIGHt."** Sighing at those certain memories, Erratum was glad to be gone from his original Multiverse once more.

Cotton was frozen, mind going a million miles in so many different directions at what was being said so calmly and factually, that Erratum thought that what happened to him was normal and fine. It tore at his SOUL at what was being said and heavily implied.

Flinching violently, Cotton was thrown out of his saddening thoughts when the bell rang out suddenly.

 **"i'LL lEavE yoU tO yOUR ClaSS."** Erratum said once the bell finished, turning and then pausing at who he saw. **"hEY PApyRUS, SkElETon TEEn i HAvEn't SEEn oR mET BEfoRE, bE gOOD iN ClASS. YOUr lATE, sO GEt gOING."** Giving a small wave to the horrified teens as he started walking away back to his classroom in the north building.

A few doors down, Shyren the general music teacher cleared her throat, making the two skeleton's jump. "Cil, Papyrus, get to class please. your not in trouble, but you need to get going." Shyren softly said, making the two quickly walk into Cotton's classroom.

Both Cotton and Shyren looked at one another, frowns on their faces. Looks like they need to keep a ear out on the new teacher after all.

 **-With Erratum-**

 ** _'Stars, I have a class next bell...'_** Erratum slumped a little as he walked, lines of depression coming down his skull as he thought about it. Right now he was randomly walking about, but keeping eye on the time. He wouldn't want to be late on the first day of classes, Granny would string him up and never bake him a single crumb of her cookies again.

Movement out of the comer of his eye made Erratum swiftly straightened and turn his head to to see where the hell he was and what was going on.

Glancing around, Erratum found that he walked into the north building and was above the cafeteria and gym, with him being on the second floor, as what caught his eye was kids running around outside through a window. Stepping closer, Erratum saw that there was a basketball court, baseball and soccer field, even a tennis court. Hell, there was a football stadium in the distance, and Erratum has seen enough SportTales to know that they hold a track field. Everything was spaced out though, so it wasn't crowded with a normal field taking up space where the kids were playing at. Thinking about it, Erratum did see a eating area on the other side that was closer to the cafeteria for students and teachers to use.

Opening the window, Erratum took in the slight breeze. Propping up his arm on the window, Erratum leaned out a bit to see a student below his window, sitting and watching the playing from a distance.

 **"HEy KID!"** The kid jolted, glancing everywhere but up. **"uP hErE!"** The kid's head jerked up, a purple and a light blue eyes staring up at him. The kid was wearing a green T-shit with a long sleeved blue one under it, baggy brown pants, purple socks, light blue and white shoes, a crescent moon necklace and he even had a light purple zigzag on his face like Original Cross had.

 **"DoN't YOu hAve clASS kID?"** Erratum asked with a raised brow. This teen was a bit away from where the other students were playing some type of sport, Erratum thinks it's football, but isn't for sure. Even the teachers are over there, Error and Cross. Seems like they joined their classes together for the first day to make things easier on them. **"WhY aRE yOU aLL THe WAy oUT HERE?"**

The kid frowned, twitching a bit while he looked up at teacher. "I'm sorry sir..." The kid shifted a bit as he looked to the side. "We have a uneven amount of students with both classes together. The two captions for the teams didn't want me, I was the last one standing while everyone else was picked." The kid sighed, looking sad. "Mr. Error and Mr. Cross said that I could play the next game, but I know there won't be time for another game. Not with most of the jocks being here at least. So I came out here to be out of the way I guess...Closer to the door at least."

Erratum was now frowning. He knew what it was like to be excluded, but at least with the kid it wasn't malicious. For Erratum, his exclusion meant isolation and being driven to insanity to later being hated and barely having a friendly word given to him by others. Still doesn't change the fact that it didn't sit right with him to just leave the kid alone. So with a sigh, Erratum straightened up a bit. **"jUST a MOmEnT kiD."**

With that, Erratum put up a foot the ledge of the window and then jumped out the window, swiftly and silently landing on his feet right in front of the teen, who now was looking up at him with wide eyes.

Taking in a deep breath, Erratum silently admitted to himself that he missed that. Jumping from high places was usually fun as long as Erratum was the one who did the jumping and no one forced him to fall. He loved the wind blowing and roaring all around him, sights and colors mixing together as he gets closer and closer to the ground. But the second floor was nothing, Erratum has jumped from way taller heights before. Maybe with him not aiming to die has a effect on it as well? Thoughts for later.

 **"i'M ErrATUM, tHE SewIng TeaCHER."** Erratum introduced himself as he knelled down in front of where the student sat, holding out one of his hands. **"yOU aRE?"**

"I-I'm Moonlight Mr. Erratum!" Moonlight answered, still gaping and looking at awe at the teacher as he gripped the offered hand. "I have you for my next class..."

 **"dO YOU?"** Erratum asked back as he tilted his head. **"hAVE yOU hEaRD abOUT hoW i SEE mY stuDEntS?"**

"My bother, Incubux, has your class before lunch." Moonlight admitted with a small smile as his shock slowly faded. "All he said that your different." Moonlight offered, not wanting to tell the teacher of their suspicions of him or what other students are planning. Who knows how the teacher will react to most of his students deciding to dig in his life? Looking at the Monster in front of him, Moonlight figured it was a toss up between laughing hysterically and finding it hilarious or getting angry and doing something drastic. "But a good different."

 **"** ** _hEh_** **, I'm GlaD thEN. buT NOt WhaT i Was lOOkinG foR."** Erratum sighed, rubbing his skull with his free hand. **"yOU'LL hEaR thIS agAIN IN clASS, BUt i GuESs i CaN ExplAIN iT noW. yOU ArE** ** _mY_** **stuDEnt. kEY-WoRD;** ** _MY_** **. mEAninG** ** _mINe_** **."** Erratum stopped rubbing his skull and pointed to a wide eyed Moonlight. **"I doN't hAVE tOO muCH tO caLL mY oWN, SO i Am pRotEctiVE oF whAT iS mINe. ANy iSSuE, anY pROblEM - EvEN iF yoU thINk iT iSn't oNE oR tHAT iT'S StupID - yOU hAVE, yOU CaN comE tO mE WItH iT. i WILL hELp yOU NO mAttER WHAT. i TAkE caRE oF mInE. EvEN iF iT mEAnS thAT yOU DOn't WanT mE aS yoUR tEachER. i WILL QuiT oR gET yoU a DiffEREnT clAsS."** Erratum grinned at the shocked teen. **"sO youR pRoblEMs aRE mINe ToO. DO yOU unDeRstAND mE?"**

All Moonlight could do was nod in answer, SOUL pounding and face stuck in awe at what the teacher was telling him.

 **"SO i AM gOINg tO asK yOU tHIS; DiD yoU WanT tO plAY? Do YOU WanT tO plAY a gAME? oR ArE yoU reALLy okAY WitH SittiNg hERe?"** Erratum questioned, looking straight into the smaller teen's eyes.

Moonlight took in a deep breath as the tall teacher stared him straight in the eyes. Eyes saying _'As long as you can tell me the truth, even a little bit of it, I will never be angry at you.'_. For that alone, everything come tumbling out, because he didn't want to disappoint this teacher that was so kind to him. "I really wanted to play! Being picked last would have hurt, but not being picked at all made me feel like I was missing something, like I was lesser! I-I know I'm not the best with football, but I still wanted to try." Moonlight frowned, sucking in a shaking breath. "I-I still want to play something, but I don't want to play with them anymore. It hurts being alone and I don't like it, but I still don't want to play with any of them. They wouldn't like it and might blame me if something goes wrong, or-" Moonlight cut himself off, flushing as he glanced away, feeling like a child whining about something not important to a adult.

 **"WE'LL, thAT mAkES thIS EaisER tHEn."** Erratum chucked as he shook the hand as gently as he could, minding his strength. He never wanted to have a teen or child think or feel anything like he did when he was still the Destroyer and stuck in the Anti-VOID. Feeling like he was nothing, no one important, and all around should just die already because he was a waste of space. **"i DOn'T hAVe a cLASS riGHt nOW, sO hOW ABOut YOu plAy a gAME wiTH mE?"**

"R-Really?!" Moonlight shot up, forgetting that he was essentially holding his teacher's hand in his excitement and confusion. "I-I'm not very good at sports Mr. Erratum. I mean, no one picked me-"

 **"I'M noT 'NO onE'."** Erratum cut off the rambling student, standing up and looking down at the student that came to his lower chest. **"SO WHaT iF tHEY dIDn't PICk YOU?** ** _i'M_** **piCKinG yOU. I aM noT abOUT TO lEaVE oNE oF** ** _mY_** **StUDEnts ALONE."** Erratum frowned in disgust at the very thought. **"IF yOU WaNt tO plAy a gAME WE cAN. FoRgET tHE oTHErs, WE'LL hAVe SO mUCH fUN THEY wiLL WiSH thEY hAD piCKED yOU. bEsiDES, IN tHE enD thEY doN't mATTer. WHAt mATTerS hERE iS tHAT yOU hAVE fUN AND maYBE lEarn SOMEthINg hERE. bUt hOnEStlY, yOUr mOST lIKEy tO hAVE fUN bEcaUSE i DOn'T uNDerSTAnd a LOt abOUT pHySicaL EducaTION. SO...YAY?"** Here Moonlight gave a tiny smile making Erratum's own smile soften. **"THErE WE gO, A smILE FItS yOU WaY BEttER. I onlY asK tHAT iT'S noT fOOTbALL, i DOn't UNDeRSTAnd THE rULES. SO hOW abOUt bASketbALL?"** That, and with Erratum's reflexes it might turn into a suicide match for whoever thought it was a wise idea to try and tackle him. He knows he might forget his strength and that he has done it before a few times at home, he accidentally broke a door a few times. Forming a door back is easy, but time consuming and he has no idea if he can form a Monster back with magic and the Codes so he doesn't want to try that now.

"Okay!" Moonlight brightly grinned as the new teacher lightly lead him to where the courts are. "But I don't know how to play really." Moonlight frowned, looking off to the side. "I can't throw the ball right..."

 **"i'LL TEaCH yOU, thAT's WHAt a tEachER is FOR RIghT?"** Erratum chuckled with a smile when Moonlight grinned brightly up at him, reminding him of Null and Void when he agrees to teach them something. So he couldn't help but lightly patting the other's head, making the other flush with a slight pout, a smile breaking it's way through. Taking off his hand, Erratum then tugged the teen after him as he headed to the basketball courts, seeing some basketballs in a basket near it. **"NOW i mIGhT bE a bIT ruSTy, i hAVEn'T plAyED iN yEARS. SO i'M suRE yoU'lL bE ouT plaYINg ME In nO TImE."**

"I don't think that's true Mr. Erratum!" Moonlight laughed, grin growing and looking like he had never been sad as Mr. Erratum lead him to the basketball court. "I'm sure that's impossible for me to do."

 **"NoNSEnSE MoONliGHt, yOU'LL gET iT."** Mr Erratum sternly yet gently told him as they reached the court. **"WE CAn plAy anYtIME LATer WHEN WE hAVE tHE TIME. i DON't miND TEacHINg yoU hoW tO plAY mORE tHEN onCe iF i NEED tO. AND iF yOU DON't lIKE tHE gAME, WE cAN plAY SOmEthING ELSe. WHAT mAttERS rIGht nOW iS havINg fUN anD rUbbINg iT iN tHE othER's fACES. doN't SEE WHy tHEy DIDn't pICk yOU. NO StuDENt oF** ** _mINe_** **is GoinG tO BE lEft Out iF i HAVE anYThinG To SAY abouT iT."** Mr. Erratum muttered out loud as he opened the courts, making him feel warm.

When Moonlight wasn't picked for a team when Mr. Error and Mr. Cross let them play in the field together after they were done talking to them about everything, he honestly felt like he had been shot. Not being picked at all is worse then even being picked last, it was like the other teens were mocking him, picking on him for not being enough. It made him feel worthless. So much so that he didn't even want to be near them in fear that he might say something or do something rash. So he went closer to one of the doors leading outside, sitting and watching the others have fun while he had to wait for a game that was sure to last the whole class time as it held the more competitive students and jocks.

So when what seemed to be a ever changing voice called out to him, he was shocked. More so when he looked up at see a face that was much like Mr. Error's only more mature, older and down right other worldly looking down at him. With the sun shinning down the adult, he could make out scars and the eyes seemed so old to him.

The shock only got worse when the teacher _jumped_ out the window. It may only be the second floor, but that shouldn't matter. Not when the teacher landed with such grace that is spoke of said teacher experience with landing from jumps. It honestly worried Moonlight a bit at how silent and swiftly, how graceful, the adult jumped and landed. It spoke that he had done it many times or was just that good. And after talking to him a bit, Moonlight thinks it's a mixture of both.

Mr. Erratum, after offering his hand and talking to him, reminded Moonlight of a parent more then a teacher. Teachers hold a more professional edge, he should know as he is the son of one. With Mr. Erratum, he is more personal. With patting his head gently and leading him around with holding his hand, it took him back when he was younger and his brother or Dad would do the same. No hidden agenda with Mr. Erratum, the teacher honestly wanted him to have fun because he was his student.

Incubux had mentioned Mr. Erratum to Moonlight, spoke of how Mr. Erratum wasn't eating and of what the other students are saying and doing. How someone could hurt the taller skeleton Moonlight will never know. And not just for the fact that Mr. Erratum looks like he could kick ass while taking names for days on end, but for how kind he was. How soft the teacher's smile looks as his eyes turn gentle when he smiled down at him, happy for his laughter as if it was a gift to just hear it.

All the other teachers would have forced him to go stand with the class or wouldn't have listened to him, or only hearing what they want to hear. But the sewing teacher listened to his whining, thought of a way to cheer him up and offered up his time to teach him how to play a game. Others would have said they were too busy for such things, yet Mr. Erratum did it with no hesitation and seemed happy to do it. It was new and Moonlight loved it.

So when Mr. Erratum let go of his hand and offered him a basketball when they were in the court, Moonlight grinned and took it with no hesitation. Willing to listen and play with this strange new dangerous looking yet kind teacher. Anything for the one who seemed willing to give it all to Moonlight, willing to play as long as it was needed, willing to do it again, and didn't hesitate to claim him as one of his, like he was one of his kids to be frank. When the glitching teacher said _'No student of_ _ **mine**_ _is going to be left out if I have anything to say about it.'_ it sounded like _'No_ _ **kid**_ _of_ _ **mine**_ _is going to be left out if I have anything to say about it.'_ and it made Moonlight smile all the more bigger. Sweet,heart warming. Admittedly a bit weird, but all the same sweet for the teacher to take in his student as if he was his own. It just means that Moonlight should do the same to the teacher.

What the two never noticed is that others had noticed and watch their interaction with each other.

Error and Cross had no idea what to do when Moonlight wasn't picked at all, but knew they couldn't force him in the game. Not only would it make the teams uneven and therefor unfair - which they had a long talk with both their classes about fairness in games and sports - it was also not right to force him in that could cause friction or for the teams to use him as a scapegoat if something went wrong or they lost. So both teachers decided to leave him out and just let him play next game, either in this game or in another next time they played. Which could happen sooner rather then later as it is the first week and Cross had a small class to teach, sometimes no class at all so he helped Error out during his class sometimes.

Then when Moonlight went and sat down near the doors that lead into the building, Cross texted Nightmare to see if he could escape his class to check on his son. It was the first day and stress can be high for the students, and Nightmare could get away for a few moments to check on his son because he didn't have anything to teach besides the classroom rules and what the year will hold. So when Nightmare texted that he was on his way, Cross wasn't worried about Moonlight too much, he and his dad will work it out.

So it was a surprise when Error elbowed him. Blinking, Cross opened his mouth to say something only to see Error looking over in the distance. Following the other's line of sight, Cross was shocked to see Erratum leaning out of a second story window to talk down at a still siting down Moonlight. And while they couldn't hear them talking, Cross knew that it wouldn't be bad from how relaxed they both looked.

Then Erratum jumped out the window. _Calmly_ jumped out the window like he did it everyday. It didn't matter that it was just the second story, it was the principle of the matter, and how nonchalant and graceful the new teacher looked while doing it. Teacher either had nerves of steel or has done this more then once, and thinking about it both teachers thinks its both.

Both watched as Erratum knelled down and talked to Moonlight, it eventually leading them to shake hands and not let go each others hands. Error and Cross both jolted a bit when Moonlight shot up, thinking that something was wrong, only to soften when Erratum got up and started leading Moonlight out after patting the teen's head. Error snorted when he saw them going to the basketball court, but Cross had eyes on something else. More like someone else who was now coming out the door that Moonlight was closes to.

It seems like Nightmare had ran to see his son, only to find out that it wasn't needed in the end.

The moment Nightmare had gotten the text, checking it once he let the students talk after he was done explaining everything, he was up and walking out the door, telling the students he would be back soon and be good or else. First days are stressful for students, and Nightmare knew his sons were no different. For a teen, school can be a scary and stressful place. He wanted his sons to have fun in school though, to look back on these days fondly. After seeing what was wrong, he will see what was wrong and fix it or talk to Moonlight to make things better if he couldn't. That's if Moonlight will even talk to him. Sometimes his sons just didn't want to say anything.

So it was a shock once he opened a door a crack and heard Erratum talking to his son from a window on the second floor.

Not wanting to interrupt, Nightmare just leaned on the door and listened in, wanting to see where this goes. Being still and silent so that they don't notice him.

Seeing Erratum jump out a window, very neatly at that reminding Nightmare of a predator or a cat, just so that he could talk to his son was shocking. Why would a new teacher, a stranger do that? It didn't make sense until they both started talking.

Nightmare realized that Erratum's mind must work in a different way, he has read about it many times about great people who thought differently then others. To Erratum, it seems like there is 'His' and 'Not His', what is 'Mine' and 'Not'. Thinking about it, it made terrible sense to Nightmare. Erratum admitted to not owning much, little to call his own and for abuse cases it is common, so he must be doing that to fill up a void in his SOUL with claiming people as his. Like a makeshift family almost.

While his mind might be on a different wavelength and go about thinking differently then others, Nightmare could admit that Erratum is doing a good job. He got Moonlight to open up, told the teen that he would make things better no matter, even if it meant being fired. 'Would', not 'if'. Then he picked up the pieces of what was going on, getting Moonlight to smile.

Hearing how Moonlight felt about everything that happened made Nightmare shocked, but not because he felt that way, but because he opened up so much to Erratum with little to no digging.

All Nightmare could do was watch with wide eyes as Erratum patted his son head, telling him that he looks better with a smile and lead him out to go play a game with him so that Moonlight didn't feel left out anymore. Erratum treated Moonlight like he was his own child, and maybe that was where the 'Mine' was coming from.

Erratum is treating his students like they were his own kids, tacking a more personal approach to them all unlike where the others take a more professional approach like they were taught to. But then again, Erratum never got a teaching degree, the taller teacher probably doesn't know how to treat students, so he treats them like they were his because that's the only way can in his mind. Assumptions this may be, but everything was pointing in that direction. More time and proof would have to come though before Nightmare was certain about Erratum and his teaching style much less his past. It still didn't change the fact about what was going on in front of him.

Erratum was treating Moonlight like a son.

Erratum was treating _Nightmare's_ own son like his own and doing a great job at it.

Putting a hand to his chest, Nightmare let the door shut and then leaned his forehead on the door, face flushing purple. Wide eyes looking down and with a pounding SOUL, Nightmare didn't know why he felt this way. Gulping, all Nightmare could see was Erratum's soft smile and gentle eyes as he patted Moonlight's head, looking for all to see like a loving father.

For some reason, Nightmare wanted to see that again. Wanted to see Erratum smile like that again.

Shaking off those thoughts, Nightmare slowly stood straight and shook his head. He had no time for such thoughts, he had a class to get back to now that he knew Moonlight was going to be okay. Opening the door, he gave Cross and Error a small wave, making them wave back, before he chanced a glance over to the basketball court.

Moonlight was clumsily trying to dribble a ball with Erratum right by him, coaching him through it all gently yet firmly. When Moonlight took a few steps and didn't loose the ball, he beamed so brightly that Nightmare lost his breath. Moonlight then said something making Erratum laugh and wave his hand.

Forcing himself to look away, Nightmare closed the door and swiftly went back to his classroom. Not understanding why he was feeling so warm.

He just hoped that his cheeks would soon loose their color when he finally gets back to the classroom. Don't want the kids talking about it or asking any questions.

 **-Erratum's Classroom, Last Period-**

 **"-sO afTEr thAT, i thREW iT Up."** Erratum answered promptly. **"rEmEbER kIDS; poiSOns ARE danGEroUS AnD caN mEsS yOu uP. SO DOn'T BE a AsSholE a pOiSon somEOne eLES oR bE stupID ANd dO iT tO yoURSElF. tHAt AND don'T fiGHt poiSonEd unLEsSS yOU hAvE tO."** Erratum sighed, just thinking back to all the times Mare poisoned him for giggles and the trouble that followed after said poisonings. **"iN anY caSE, thAT's tHE reASoN WhY i hAVe thIS scaR."** Erratum pointed to a scar that was on his chin. **"DoES thAT ansWER yOUr QuEstIOn ReD?"**

Red, a UnderFell!Sans, gulped and nodded. The short student had asked where he had gotten that 'cool looking' scar from. And after asking which one he was talking about, as Erratum has a number of scars although he doesn't think they're very cool, he had said the one on his chin that was more jagged then the others.

That scar was one Erratum remembered getting, so he answered truthfully but vaguely as he could.

Just when Erratum was about to open his mouth to see if anyone else had any questions, the final bell rang.

The heavens opened up, angles singing the chorus of the holy while bright light descended from the sky because of the parting clouds as Erratum dismissed the class. The glitch could have flipped his desk and jumped out the window in joy all the while laughing hysterically. Because he was finally FREE!

Once the last student was out, Erratum rushed to pack up his things. Not a whole lot, just a few items and papers into his messenger bag and putting on his trench coat he was ready to leave this place.

Opening the door and locking it, Erratum headed down the hallway and to the stairs. Waving to students that greeted him, Erratum kept walking at a fast pace, just wanting to get home and get to his kids. Honestly he would use a 'shortcut' if he could in the building, but it would be suspicious if he messed with the cameras and wasn't seen walking out of the school. So he would need to find a spot outside to do it, with no one seeing him too. It shouldn't be too hard to find a alleyway to teleport to another empty spot. He may need to teleport more then once though to make sure no one sees him. He can't just teleport right in front of people, that's asking for trouble.

The front doors were in sight, Erratum was home fre-

"Mr. Miscalculation!"

 ** _'So close yet so far!'_** Erratum mentally cried, hand almost going up and out longingly to where the doors as if to touch them and cry out to where his freedom stood but he controlled himself.

Taking in a deep breath to calm himself - _He needed to see his children! This was the longest he had been away from them. Not even calling them almost every chance he had didn't help his anxiety. When Null had asked when he was coming home in that sad little voice and Void had cried out for him, only calming down when he held onto a doll that looked like Erratum from what Granny had said, Erratum wanted to teleport home right then and there. But he couldn't and it tore him up inside._ \- Erratum turned his head to see a Genocide!Sans running up to him with some papers in his arms.

"Mr. Miscalculation! I'm glad I got to you before you left." The shorter skeleton - who came up to Erratum's shoulders - sighed in relief when he stood by the glitching skeleton. "I'm Geno, the secretary." Geno introduced himself with a smile.

 **"cALL mE ERRaTuM. nOW, WhAT dO YOu WanT?"** Erratum frowned, tugging at his scarf in annoyance. **"i nEeD tO GEt hoME SooN."** Erratum held back the 'I want to be home right now, so move or be moved.' he wanted to add, but thought better of it as it is the end of the day. Not to mention it was weird to see Genocide!Sans - Genocide - without blood leaking from a huge wound on the chest or at least the mouth. But Erratum figures that something like that could actually lead to death quickly in this Multiverse unlike in his. It was a bit strange seeing it, but a welcome change. Makes him look less like Genocide.

"Sorry, I'll be quick then." Geno shifted some of the papers before lifting one up. "You need to finish your paperwork. Some questions have been left blank! Like how old you are-"

 **"i DON't knoW hOW olD I aM."** Erratum cut off Geno, knowing what he was talking about. Some questions he couldn't truthfully answer. For parents, Erratum had put in the Codes that his parents had left/died so he put on the paper that due to so many head wounds his past is fuzzy, so he doesn't remember their names. For age he has a alibi for that, as he put in the Codes that the place where he was born at had a fire so his birth certificate is gone and he doesn't know where the original is. **"mY bIRtH CerTiFIcATe iS goNE AnD thE orIginAL onE iS lOST."**

"B-But haven't you ever celebrated your birthday? How many birthday parties have you had?" Geno sputtered out in surprise, not expecting that answer.

 **"hA!"** Erratum laughed at that thought. **"i'vE nEvER haD a pARtY bEfoRE, mUCH lESS onE foR** ** _mE_** **! ANd i cOUlDn't KEEp TRaCk oF thE yEaRS iN thAT WhiTE roOM."** Erratum chuckled, completely ignoring the gaping skeleton, glossing over just what the Anti-VOID really is and was. **"iS tHAT alL? I knoW i AM lEgaL agE iF tHAT's tHE iSSue. I'm pRetTY suRE i'M olDer THEn yoU ToO."** Erratum offered, but not giving out just how much older he thinks he is compared to Geno. Saying that he is older then the world might make someone call the police and the next thing Erratum knows someone is running to him with a white jacket in their arms.

 _'White room?!'_ Geno gulped, trying not to think on just how long the skeleton in front of him was trapped in a white room. From Erratum's words alone, Geno gets the feeling that he doesn't see anything wrong with it, from what he is implying. Shivering, Geno shook his head in negative. "That's all, sorry to bother you." Geno took in a deep breath, calming himself. There was something wrong with this new teacher, something off. For some reason, Geno wanted to cry and apologizes. But why? Geno hasn't done anything or even met this Monster in front of him before he started working at the school. "I'll see you tomorrow Erratum."

With a grunt, Erratum gave a nod and swiftly left the building. Dogging students and other adults alike, Erratum silently blended in with the shadows. With no one paying attention or even seeing him, Erratum turned into a dark alleyway a block away from the school. Making a small portal, Erratum searched for a place to teleport to that was near the apartments. After a few minutes, the glitch of a skeleton found a long, dark alleyway that had so many twist and turns but led to a deadened. Something you would only see in horror films really when the character runs and dies at the end.

But frankly speaking, Erratum knew he was far more scarier then anything else in this Multiverse; So bring it bitch. He would be more amused then anything if someone tries to hurt him. But stars forbid for the other guy if they hurt those that are his.

They would learn quick and in a hurry why many feared Erratum, why many died by his hands.

In any case, the alleyway was ten blocks away from his apartment and was covered in shadows, perfect for him.

With that, Erratum waved the portal away. Taking a step, he took a shortcut to where he was headed. With a blink, Erratum was gone.

 **-Erratum's Apartment-**

"Do you think Daddy will like them?" Null pouted up at his Granny, tugging on her skirt. "They look different from yours..."

Gina giggled lightly at the little boy's doubtful face, but she knew he just wanted the best for his Father.

After Erratum had called during lunch time in the school, it drove home to the boys that their Father would be busy most of the time during the week. Making them miss him all the more. Void had cried and screamed, making Gins worry as nothing was working to calm him down. It wasn't until Null had given Void a doll that Erratum made to look like himself that Void calmed down, giggling and cooing at the doll like it was actually Erratum right in front of him.

Null, on the other hand, decided he wanted to make Erratum something for when he came home. It warmed her heart once the blue dressed boy came to her and asked her to help him make her famous cookies with him, knowing that Erratum loved them to bits. When asked why, Null had told her that he wanted to give his Daddy a gift because he was doing so much for them, even though he wanted to be home.

It should have unnerved Gina how sharp and observant Null is, but it didn't. Look at Erratum after all, he must have gotten it from his father. Besides, it wasn't hard to see that Erratum would rather be home with the boys at all times and only went for the job because he needed to money for his family. Erratum was a parent and family Monster, something that Gina loved to see in this day and age.

That's how they all ended up in the small kitchen, all three helping out. Void even helped mix up the batter - _Gina held up Void in her arms and his hand, guiding his stirring so that it wasn't messy._ -. Sure, the cookies came out a little burnt and misshaped unlike how she made them, but Gina knew that Erratum would love each and everyone one of them.

"Honey, if you have your Father a weed or a rock he would think it was the holy grail of treasure." Gina assured the little skeleton. It wasn't hard to see that Erratum would be happy with anything that his sons gave him, even a pile of dirt, because it was from his sons. In fact, now that she thinks about it, if the boys had given Erratum a mud pie to eat, she is pretty sure he would eat it because the boys gave it to him. Not pretend either, but truly eat it because they worked hard on it for him. "As long as it is form you boys, Erratum will love it more then anything."

Null beamed up at his Granny, feeling better then ever. Void bounced where he sat, cuddling the Erratum doll close, before grinning and looking to the front door.

Gina laughed when she heard the front door unlocking then opening because as soon as that sounded out, Null and Void were gone.

"DADDY!"

"DA~!"

 **"mY lITTlE tErrORs!"**

Gina turned, smiling at sight greeted her. Erratum opening his arms wide for the children to run/crawl into. Once they were in his arms, he swooped them up, spinning around with them and bouncing around, making both boys giggle and shriek with delight.

After a few moments, Erratum stopped but kept the children in his arms as he walked to the kitchen once he caught sight of her. Erratum's eyes were glittering with joy and while his smile still looked to be tired and broken, there was happiness in it as well.

 **"i SmElL CooKIES gRAnnY."** Gina snorted lightly at that, at how Erratum already figured that the boys had been good so there was no point in asking about it. That, and how obsessed he is with her cookies. Gina swears to start making different cookies so that he at least has some variety.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Null lightly tugged on his Daddy's scarf while in his arms, making him turn and look down at him with a hum. "Me and Void made you cookies! Granny helped us because we don't know how to use the stove and use the knives because you said we couldn't."

"Dada~" Void cooed out, climbing so that he was leaning on his Father's shoulders so that he could pat his Father's cheeks in affection while his free hand was clutching the Erratum doll. "Coo'ie~"

"Welcome home Erratum." Gina welcomed, only to loose her breath when Erratum grinned wide. Eyes shinning and looking at the three of them in wonder.

It was like he was thinking 'How did I even get something so precious when I don't deserve it?'

That look warmed her but broke her heart a bit.

Erratum chuckled when both boys shoved a cookie at him to eat, which he did so without prompting. How he got this, a family, he will never know. He sure as hell didn't deserve it, but he sure as hell wants to keep them close.

"So, how was your first day of work?" Gina asked softly as she sat down at the counter, Erratum doing the same only with the boys on his lap and munching on a cookie. "Did anything special happen? No troublemakers?"

 **"nO oNE gAVE mE ANy TRouBLE."** Erratum snorted at the thought, all his kids were quiet and listened to him, and he didn't think any of the teachers were stupid enough to try and give him any kind of trouble. But it was the first day, so he'll see. **"noThINg spEcial...i DID juMP oUt a WinDOW tO TaLK TO-"**

"WHAT?!" Gina choked on her spit at this new information. Null and Void however were cooing at their Daddy, just happy to have him home.

 **"iT WaS onLy tHE seCOND fLOOr, noT lIKE iT WaS hIgH uP oR ANyTHinG. BUt lIKE i WaS saYING-"**

"Erratum...I...just..." Gina sighed before waving it off, might as well hear the whole story before she tries to scold him. Although she has a feeling that even if she does try to tell him not to jump out of any windows, he wouldn't listen if it seems like the best thing to do at the time. Gina wasn't going to try that angle yet, baby steps. "Never mind, tell me about your day Erratum."

Seeing all three skeleton's beaming faces was enough to make everything she did seem worth it.

Now if only she could find a way to figure out how to feed Erratum something other then cookies, she had a feeling that's almost all he ate.

 **"-DiD yoU RecoRD noVElA For ME GrANNy?"** Erratum asked her like it was the end of the world all of a sudden in the middle of his scentace, shocking a laugh out of her and jolting her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I did. In fact, I recorded the first movie too."

"tHEY HAvE a moVIE?! YES!" Erratum cheered, jumping up with the kids in his arms and all but diving to the TV and couch.

"Daddy!" Null laughed with Void, loving how funny and fun his Dad was.

"I thought you were going to tell me about your day?"

 **"noVElA iS moRE impORtANT thEN SchOOl. nOVelA. iS. L I F E."**

Gina's new family may be a bit weird and strange, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _It is FINALLY done! I swear, at the 10,000 mark I thought 'I'm done' only to want to finish the whole first day. Then I was like 'Okay, shouldn't be too many more words'. But then it grew and grew as I gained more and more ideas that I wanted to put in before the day ended for Erratum. Then because I decided on a pairing, i wanted to add some base work and groundwork for the pairing. Guys, I think I have a problem._

 _Also, I know Erratum didn't jump too far from out the window as it was only the second floor - Erratum is going to jump from higher height later - it's just how he looked like he did it before that bothers people, like he has practice jumping out windows, that is a bit weird and slightly horrific from someone with no military or law enforcement background, and even then it's slightly shocking. It leaves much to assume and many don't like the picture everything is making._

 _Next 'Mr. Erratum' is going to have a small time skip, but don't worry I'll explain what happened during the time skip. It should only be a week or so, not a big time skip._

 _I have decided to pair up Erratum with Nightmare! I figured that they would make the best pair in this Multiverse. It was between Nightmare, Cross and even Error in the end. Erratum would never go for Ink in this setting or even hang out with him. The same for Dream and others. But Erratum knows Nightmare, Cross and especially Error if you want to get technical. Heck, he is very fond of Nightmare and Cross as well so he is more likely to just want to talk or be around them compared to the others, so it works in this setting. And it is already stated that Erratum is fond of his counterpart, if only because he looks much more adorable then himself._

 _But I want Error to be suspicious of Erratum later on, in that he starts to think Erratum is his brother or family member or something like that as he looks up what he is feeling and going on with his SOUL, thinking that it is a family bond and starts digging into Erratum's past to figure just who Erratum is. With him dating Ink -_ _which Erratum still has no idea about, just thinking that the two are friends even with all the touching. What does Erratum know about romance? Nothing besides what he watches from Undernovela and reads about, and that's not counting what he knows about friendship._ _\- it would have been great drama if I decided to pair up Erratum and Error, but I wanted a bit of family drama, or mistaken family drama as Erratum is actually technically Error. But then again, all Sanses are technically each other._

 _Besides, I am already working on a story in this book that is ErrorxError. I also have one in the making for a ErrorxDream. Spoilers._

 _So, it was then in between Nightmare and Cross. It took a bit of thinking, but in the end I chose Nightmare as I thought he would fit best. I just think that Nightmare fits better in this situation, so I am going to pair up Erratum(Error) and Cross for a different story. While Nightmare is calm, calculative and even manipulative in NAJ, he has shown a much more softer and even sillier side to his family and Muffet in it. He is way soft with Muffet, much more loving, and Erratum needs that. Erratum needs unconditional love, even if there are some fights - but that's normal in a relationship. Erratum has no idea how love works besides what he saw in UnderNovela, and that's based off a over-the-top Spanish soap opera. So, yeah, he's going to need someone soft and patient with him._

 _Muffet is still going to get feelings for Nightmare, so it is going to create a love triangle/line/whatever it is going to look like with other suitors coming up. Muffet loving Nightmare who loves Erratum, and Erratum loving nothing more then to be left alone at first. Nightmare is going to try so hard to woo Erratum, who has no clue what is going on as he doesn't think he deserves to be loved in that way. Nightmare is going to need all his characteristics to help him out with this one._

 _Not to say that Erratum will not have other moments with other characters, students having crushes on him, or other suitors after him. But the end game is Erratum(Error)xNightmare no matter how many moments out favorite glitch gets with other characters in this story before or after they get together in the story. Make way for one jealous History teacher._

 _The students themselves are going to be involved, with rooting for someone and some rooting for another, helping out, or trying to chase these would be suitors away from their teacher. It is going to be like a shipping war at times too between the students, which is going to be fun for me to write. Nightmare is not going to be spared from this either. Both his sons are going to be protective of their Mr. Erratum, so their Father better watch out._

 _I had Erratum give that history lesson at lunch because it gives Nightmare a reason to hunt-_ _ **I mean**_ _spend time with Erratum and catches Nightmare's attention. Nightmare is a history buff and Erratum has knowledge on history thought to be lost, you bet your ass that Nightmare is going to try and get answers. It's only better that I could give them some development together, setting the stage for their friendship and sooner or later crushes/love/romance._

 _What is happening to Erratum's and Error's SOUL is simple in a way. Unlike with other Counterparts, they are more closely aliened scientifically and metaphorically speaking. They are in no way the exact same person like the other Monster counterparts, past experiences, history, and other things have shaped their SOULS and them to be quite different as is expected in this situation. But at the lowest baseline of their SOUL is the same, they are both glitches in a way. Erratum way more so then Error, but that is why it is the lowest of low baselines._

 _Because of this, it is almost like a family bond because there is something in their SOULS that tie them together. Making them aware of where the other is, Erratum more so then Error because of how much more magic he has then the other and that he senses SOULS for a living, or used to anyway. It is actually not that bad as Erratum is thinking it is, it just lets Error know that Erratum is there when he is so many feet away and more sensitive to his magic, and even then Erratum would have to use a whole lot of magic for Error to feel it - like summoning a Gaster Blaster and firing it or making a huge portal. Even if Erratum's SOUL was not shielded, Error would only feel a bit more of Erratum's magic and be able to know he was there a few more feet away. But this is new, so Erratum is freaking out about it. So all this worrying and planning he is doing is for nothing really because if Erratum would just leave Error alone or not do too much magic around him, there wouldn't even be a small problem much less a big one if he just left Error alone._

 _It is like a fledgling Family Bond in a way, but Erratum is freaking out because he doesn't see Error as family - yet - so he doesn't understand why this is happening to him. It is the unknown and he wants answers, to know if this endangers his new life and family._

 _So in the end, with how much time Erratum is going to try to spend with Error is eventually going to make Error more suspicious of him, wondering if Erratum is something more or even related to him or something. It is like a low-key family bond after all that is happening to them, and while SoulMates are no longer a thing, bonds still exist and happen in this Multiverse. SoulMates have to consciously make the bond, other bonds you don't really have to do that. I made this so that it forces Erratum to spend time with Error and become friends with him, as Erratum would be the type to not even talk to Error unless he had a reason to. Erratum's reason here? paranoia. So,_ _so_ _,_ _ **so**_ _ **much**_ _paranoia._

 **Words: 20,804**


	7. Mr Erratum - Part 4

Music For The Chapter - Valley Of The Dolls

 _I do not own this video or song, it belongs to it's respectful owner. This song fits so well with Erratum(Error) no matter where he is. And I can't help but think of the 'Valley of Dolls' as the Anti-VOID or even his home now because of Erratum having all those dolls strung up and around him. It also fits with his kids too now that I think about it._

 **Multiverse/World** \- Nerd and Jock.

 **Pairing** \- Erratum/Nightmare, Nightmare/Erratum

 **When** \- Error and his kids land in NAJ before the school year officially starts. So with them being there it changes quite a few things and causes a stir in the school.

 _Error, Null, and Void lands into a world where kids fight more with their fists then magic, Monsters are above ground and were never were trapped in the Underground behind a barrier, Gaster Blasters do not exist along with a lot of fighting magic, and all the Monsters Error can remember seem to be students and teachers along with others he has never seen before. Then if that wasn't strange enough, Error somehow gets roped into being a teacher of all things. Now he has to deal with all this school/romance drama he in no way ever wanted to deal with. Hell, he never even went to school!...That he remembers anyway. So why do these people think it is a good idea to put him in charge of a class?!_

 _Destiny save him from hormonal teenagers and love struck teachers._

 _-I couldn't help but work on the next chapter for 'Mr. Erratum' after the last one. This story was all I could think about after the last chapter. Best not fight the creative juices and work with them, makes for a better chapter. Lets see if I can beat my word count record, maybe I'll hit 30,000 this time? If I think on it this way, then I won't pay attention until I finish, then I can freak out over how much I wrote and how many pages it filled up at the end. On the other hand, I'm happy that so many of you like long chapters. Makes me feel so much less guilty of making them so long._

 _NAJ!Swap!Sans is going to be called Blue from now on. Makes it less confusing for everyone and helps keep track of who is who. Swap is OM!Swap!Sans and Blue is his NAJ counterpart._

 _Also, more of my headcannons for Monster Kind is going to be in here. It is in no way cannon, just stuff that I thought up and makes sense in a realistic way. Or as realistic as it can get with magical skeleton Monsters that can bend reality itself._

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

After a week of teaching at the school, Erratum didn't know how to feel about it really. All he knew for sure was that students and staff alike were weird. His students are the best of course - how couldn't they be when they are his? - but that still doesn't change the fact that they make no sense to him at times...Most of the times.

But Erratum thinks his class is going fine all-in-all. The first week was covering safety and how to use everything properly. Simple things that even Erratum knew about without reading about it. The kids were great with listening to him so he must have done a good job right? At the very least Erratum didn't fuck up as bad as he thought he would at teaching.

In all honesty, it was like when he was teaching the Charas and he liked to think he taught them well enough to get by in life.

 _-_ _ **"okAY kIDS, thIS IS a SewING NEEdlE. A bAsiC oNE At lEaST. lIKE whAT yoU sEE uSUalLY WHen YoU thINk oF SewINg NEEdlES. SewINg NEEdlES COmE iN a lOT oF siZES anD FOR a TOn oF diFFeREnt FabRICs, SomE hAViNG cuRvES, pOINtEd ENDS, AnD sOME ArE madE fOR DiffEReNt mAchiNES. DIFFERenT nEEdlES foR EmbrOIdery, StiTChiNG, AnD so MUCh moRE As WeLL. ThErE aRE a tON oF nEEdlES thAT oNE caN USe FOr DiffEREnt THinGs IN SEWinG."**_ _Mr. Erratum explained from the front of his class right by his desk, holding up a small sewing needle. His desk covered with other equipment that they were supposed to cover by the end of class or at the least most of it._ _ **"ThINk oF iT lIKE a smALL**_ _ **knIFe**_ _ **...YEaH, tHAT WORkS. lIKE doLL SIzED**_ _ **KNIVES**_ _ **. iF yOUR NOt CarEFUl yOU cOULD huRT oR EVEn kILL somEONE WItH thEM."**_

 _PJ had to blink at that, looking doubtlessly at the sewing needle in Mr. Erratum's hands. He couldn't see how such a tiny needle could do so much damage. Sharing a glance with Undyne, he saw that she couldn't see it too. They weren't going to say anything about it though, but it seems like other teens couldn't help themselves._

 _Horror's hand shot up from where he sat at the table right by his and Undyne's so fast that PJ thought he had been electrocuted. It didn't take a genius to see where this was going. So when Mr. Erratum paused and asked Horror what he wanted, PJ closed his eyes briefly before opening them up, actually wondering how Mr. Erratum was going to answer, but also kind of not wanting him to answer._

 _"How can you kill someone with such a small needle?" Horror scoffed gruffly, eyes narrowing at the needle in Mr. Erratum's hand as if it offended him. "There's no way that such a small thing could do someone in."_

 _It showed and said a lot that Mr. Erratum didn't even skip a beat at answering the rather morbid question with a straight and serious face._

 _ **"iF It iS a humAN oR a mONstER WiTH a pHySicaL bRaIN, iT iS EaSY."**_ _Mr. Erratum started to explain to PJ's horrified awe._ _ **"THe bRaIN iS riGHt bEHiNd THe EyES, AnD yoU caN't RestARt a brAIn liKE yOU caN WitH A hEaRT oR SOUL. At tHE mOST yoU DiE, tHE lEaST iS bEinG lEft bRaIN DEaD AnD oR looSinG a EYE."**_ _Mr. Erratum then showed them the movement of the whole thing. Twirling the needle before jabbing it in a certain manner at a angle, moving like he was stabbing/jabbing someone._ _ **"YoU hAvE tO hAvE thE RIgHT momEnTuM AnD fORcE, bUt iT IS pOSSiblE tO kiLL somEoNE thROuGH thE EYe. RemEMbER, iT IS juST aS EaSY tO kILL SOmEONE thROuGH thIS WaY as tHROuGh tHE SOUL. SOmEtIMEs EasiER. SOULS cAn CraCK, blEED, EvEn bREak oFF a bIT, BUt lIVe thROUgh bEinG stabBED hARShLY. thE braIN? noT so MUCH."**_ _The teacher then pointed to himself._ _ **"nOW mONstERs lIKE skELEtONs, mOnSTERs WIthOUt a pHySicaL bRaIN oR OrgANS - AS We ArE mOStlY mAdE UP oF mAGiC WItH vERy liTTle pHySicAL mASS miXinG iN, So EvERyTHinG comEs fROm oUR SOULS - ARE haRDER tO kILL oFF WItH A nEEdlE, bUt StiLL poSSiblE. iF yOUr noT stRonG enoUGh tO pUnch ThroUGh bONEs, yOU couLD DiVE doWN AnD thEn jUmp uP, StabBinG uP aND AroUNd oR uP unDeR thE RibS tO gET tO tHE SOUL."**_ _Mr. Erratum sighed, rubbing the back of his skull with his free hand._ _ **"oF COuRSe thIS woUld BE muCh EaSiEr WiTH A ActUAl KniFe, EvEn a bUtTER KNiFE. bEttER tO StAB hErE-"**_ _The tall teacher tapped near his eye socket where a nasty crack was._ _ **"aND bLinD thE pErsON IF yOU ONlY hAVe a SewINg NEEdlE tO USe iF yOU ArE gOINg uP againSt tHE moRE magICAl moNStERS. THAt WaY iT'S eaSIER aLL thE waY AroUND. pResSuRE pOINtS, EvEN mAGiCaL SkElEtoNS hAVE a VERsION oF thEm."**_

 _PJ will never look at a sewing needle the same way ever again. Glancing around, he knew that the rest of the class felt the same way. Even Horror was looking at the needle in a new light, though he did look a bit sparkly eyed at Mr. Erratum too._

 _A shaking hand went up in the front went up, and leaning over a bit, PJ saw that it was Blue who was sitting next to Killer in the very front that was by the teacher's desk._

 _ **"yES?"**_ _Mr. Erratum looked down at Blue, brows raised in question._

 _Blue coughed as he slowly put down his hand. "Y-You sound like this has happened before Mr. Erratum...Like you've seen it or...That it's been done to..." Blue left the sentence hang off, looking up at the teacher in sadness and shock._

 _'Oh!' PJ leaned forward, determined and grim as he listened close. He knew what Blue was doing. Digging for information about Mr. Erratum. Proof and another layer to add to the list of what was going on with Mr. Erratum - of how to help him. How the teachers are ignoring this he will never know. It hurts all the more that one of said teachers is his Dad._

 _What PJ didn't expect was the twisted, grim and broken grin that worked it's way up his teacher's face, his eyes seemed like they were screaming in agony as the clouded over. Memories that must be over taking him._

 _ **"kIDS,**_ _ **SomEtiMES**_ _ **thE besT kIND of REvEngE, oF gETtINg EVEN, tO tHOse thAT huRt yOU iSN't huRtINg tHEM bAcK."**_ _Mr. Erratum chuckled lowly as he looked to the needle in his hand with a grim gleam in his eyes._ _ **"iT**_ _ **SuRviVinG**_ _ **. SuRvIVInG WhATevER thEY thROW aT yOU, To kEEp gEttINg bAkc uP WhEN thEY tRy tO DOWn yOU. tO kEEp WalkINg WHNE thEY bREaK yoUR leGS. To kEEP lIVinG WHnE thEY WanT yoU**_ _ **dEaD**_ _ **, tO kEEP on bREatHinG, WHEn tHEY tRY tO**_ _ **kiLL**_ _ **yOU."**_ _Mr. Erratum twirled the needle in his hand, eyes looking out to all of them._ _ **"thE FAceS thEY'LL mAKe."**_ _The teacher laughed suddenly, leaving the rest of it hanging before he went back to normal, face set back into a neutral line and eyes sharp but no longer clouded or grim._ _ **"NOW, DOeS tHAT ansWER yOuR QuEsTIOn? yEs? GOoD. noW, hoW to HAndlE thE neEDlE-"**_

 _Looking at the small sewing needle, PJ now knew for sure that he would see it as a small knife for the rest of his life. A dangerous weapon that would need to be handled carefully and not recklessly. The teen taking the warnings close to his SOUL about what seemed to be a close to harmless needle._

 _Because when he looks at the little needle, all he can see Mr. Erratum being stabbed by someone, someone trying to make him fall only for his teacher get back up. To spit back in the faces of his abusers in the only way that he can, surviving the abuse thrown at him because he couldn't get away from it all._

 _When the class were given each their own little needle to see and hold, all PJ could see was Mr. Erratum's grim face. With a dry gulp, PJ dropped the needle fast and in a hurry when he looked down at it, making Undyne look at him in worry._

 _ **Blood**_ _. PJ held back a cry. All he can see is blood on the needle,_ _ **Mr. Erratum's blood.**_

 _But, PJ steeled himself. Picking up the needle, the teen paid close attention to what his teacher was saying. Holding the needle with more respect then what he would have done before. He must be brave for his teacher._

 _Because if PJ saw all that when he looked at the needle, then what did Mr. Erratum see? What did the one who was hurt by the very thing he holds see? Did he see his pain? The memories of what had happened? Mr. Erratum was a strong Monster then if he could teach the class about this if this was the case._

 _Still didn't change the fact that PJ wanted to use his new found knowledge about murdering someone with a sewing needle on the ones who thought it was okay to even think about doing it to_ _ **his**_ _teacher._

 _'Surviving...' PJ sighed, looking down at the clean needle in his hands, knowing that the blood spots on it was all in his head. 'How long have you survived Mr. Erratum? Are you still surviving? Have you ever_ _ **lived**_ _?'_

 _The small sewing needle in his hand didn't answer his questions. It stayed cold and silent._

 _Just like_ _ **death**_ _.-_

Then again, some of Erratum's students were acting off to him. It felt like they were planning something and he had no idea what they were planning. It made his paranoia shoot through the roof at times, but he held himself back. They did weird and strange things that Erratum can't understand why they are doing any of it.

On the plus side, Erratum now knows how to make eggs and toast. Null and Void had seen on the TV of a parent making food for their kids. So they had asked him in a very shy manner if he could do that. He wanted to, he really did, but he had no idea how to make anything. And he wanted to make it all on his own for his kids, like how the TV showed it, so asking Granny for help was out as she would be doing most of the cooking in the end.

Then Erratum found out that there was a Food Tech class in school.

It took a bit, but soon the young teacher taught Erratum how to make eggs and toast. Sure the toast was a bit burnt and the eggs over done, but his kids loved them. So it was a plus in the week as a whole.

Even if for some reason his students kept giving him food for whatever reason. Erratum is for sure he is missing something, but he knew he would never understand normal Monsters let alone teenagers so he left it alone until it either gets out of hand or dangerous.

 _-Papyrus blinked in confusion when he spotted a confused Mr. Erratum muttering to himself in the middle of the hallway. It was time for Lunch B and he was on his way to his next class, but after seeing his teacher so confused, he couldn't help but stop to see if everything was okay._

 _Especially because it was Mr. Erratum looking so confused._

 _"Mr. Erratum?" Papyrus asked softly once he was close enough. Mr. Erratum blinked before turning and looking down at him, tugging at his scarf. "Are you okay? Do you need any help with anything?"_

 _ **"hELP? We'LL, i SuppOSE SO...BUT yOU hAVE clASS."**_ _Mr. Erratum muttered aloud before speaking up the last part, making Papyrus straightened as his teacher was actually asking for help from him._

 _From_ _him_ _. Papyrus. There is no way he is going to mess this up, not to someone who would help him if he needed it. So there was no way that he was going to let this go. He could be a little late to his next class, it's only the first week after all. They should be lenient._

 _"It's fine Mr. Erratum, i don't mind being late." Papyrus beamed up at the teacher, making said teacher twitch a little. "Besides, Food Tech is just down the hall-"_

 _ **"**_ _ **fOOD**_ _ **TEcH?"**_ _Mr. Erratum cut in, focusing straight at Papyrus, making the teen blink at the sudden attention._ _ **"WhERe YoU lEaRn hOW To mAKe FoOD?"**_

 _"Y-Yes, that's what the class is for?" Papyrus asked more then stated, but couldn't help but grin when Mr. Erratum's face lit up with a bright grin, making him look years younger. It was all the better that he helped put that look on his face. It was like a achievement or a gift to see the usually so grim and serious, if not confused, teacher smile or grin. Usually he just smirks or frowns._

 _ **"i nEEd tO TAlk tO tHE fOOD tEcH tEacHER bUt i DOn't KNoW whERE thEIR clASSrOOm iS, cAN i WaLK yOU tO clASS?"**_ _Mr. Erratum looked down at the him expectantly, making him laugh lightly. Like he was going to say no to Mr. Erratum._

 _"Of course you can Mr. Erratum!" With a beaming smile, Papyrus started walking down the hall with the taller teacher following close behind. "You were actually very close! Food Tech is just down the hallway on the left." He pointed to a door with a young teacher in chief's uniform that had clouds floating around him. "See? That's Mr. Cloud, our teacher for the class."_

 _ **"thANk yOU pAPyRuS."**_ _Mr. Erratum thanked him before walking up to Mr. Cloud, gaining the other teacher's attention. It was weird, but Mr. Erratum seemed to relax a bit once he got a better look at Mr. Cloud's face. "_ _ **CloUD?"**_

 _Papyrus knew it was wrong to listen in, but couldn't help himself. So he went into the classroom, only to stay by the door to listen in, peeking around so that he could see them clearly. Other students in the classroom also coming close to listen in once they saw who was outside the classroom talking to Mr. Cloud. He wondered why Mr. Erratum need to talk to the cooking teacher. Why the sewing teacher would need to. He hoped nothing was wrong._

 _"Oh?" Mr. Cloud turned with a blink, looking up at Mr. Erratum as he only came to his middle chest. "You're the new sewing teacher right? Erratum Miscalculation?"_

 _ **"yES, cALL mE ERRatUM."**_ _Erratum gave a nod in greeting before going on._ _ **"yoU'RE tHE fOOD TEachER? mEaninG yoU knOW hOW tO COOk?"**_

 _"We'll, I'd hope so." Mr. Cloud have a small smile and laugh, clouds lazily floating around him. "But in all honesty, yes, I know how to cook." Tilting his head, Mr. Cloud look up at the other teacher in curiosity. "Why? Do you need something?"_

 _ **"i NEEd tO asK yOU a QuEstION."**_ _Mr. Erratum's face turned grave and serious, like he was about to go to war. This made Papyrus and all the other students gulp and Mr. Cloud straightened at the look._ _ **"iT'S vERy IMPoRtaNT tHAT i KNOW. i CaN**_ _ **NOT**_ _ **FaIL."**_

 _"...Okay then, what is it?" Mr. Cloud gulped, seeming to try to stand even straighter as Mr. Erratum leaned forward a bit. "I'll help in any way I can."_

 _ **"i nEED yOU tO TElL mE..."**_ _Mr. Erratum eyes narrowed, looking all the more grim._ _ **"...hoW tO mAKe EgGS anD tOAsT."**_

 _Papyrus nearly fell over in shock, students behind him choked or even laughed, and Mr. Cloud's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. "...What?"_

 _ **"i NEEd tO KNOW hOW TO mAke EgGS anD tOAST."**_ _M. Erratum repeated, face still serious._ _ **"i DOn't kNOW a ThINg abOuT CoOKinG, i'VE NEvER coOKEd a DaY iN mY lIFe!"**_

 _Mr. Cloud sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Then how have you survived this long? Instant meals?"_

 _ **"hoW**_ _ **i'VE**_ _ **SuRviVED?**_ _" Mr. Erratum hummed before replaying._ _ **"i DOn't ReaLLy EAT...bUT i RemEmbER**_ _ **tAkiNg**_ _ **soME ChoCoLAtE AnD somEONE onCe gIVinG mE a...TaCO i tHINk iT WaS caLLED?"**_ _Mr. Erratum's eyes narrowed in thought, not paying attention to the now confused and slightly horrified people around him._ _ **"i CaN't RemEmBER ReALLy, tHAt WAs yEaRS aGO."**_

 _"_ _ **Taking**_ _? You stole chocolate?" Mr. Cloud choked out, looking like he didn't know what to say or where to start. "Didn't your parents feed you growing up?!"_

 _ **"whY WOuLD tHEY?"**_ _Mr. Erratum asked back in confusion before shrugging at Mr. Cloud's stunned face._ _ **"bEsiDES, i DiDn't hAVe anY mONEy So i COulDN't bUy anyTHinG. BuT don'T WoRRy. ONcE iT wAS foUND oUt tHAT i WaS takINg oThErS chOcoLATe foR mY oWN, thE bEaTinG i goT FOr iT WaS enoUGh For mE tO StOP DOinG iT."**_ _Mr. Erratum told the cooking teacher factually, like his stealing was the issue and not about him not eating, his parents not feeding him, getting beat down very badly for taking chocolate, and the fact that he doesn't see anything wrong with anything that he is saying._

 _"W-What about the taco that was given to you, didn't you eat that?" Mr. Cloud sputtered, his clouds turning darker and darker, swirling about more harshly._

 _ **"SURE i DiD!"**_ _Me. Erratum looked insulted, like there wouldn't have been any other option but to take the food. And for all Papyrus knew, there really wasn't any other option._

 _Mr. Erratum eyes grew fond even as his frown stayed in place._ _ **"soMEoNE i'M...**_ _ **WaS**_ _ **foNd oF MAdE iT FOR mE."**_ _The sewing teacher snorted, eyes going distant._ _ **"hE WaS...mINe. NoT lIKE a SLavE oR anYThiNG lIKE tHAT, bIt lIKE hOW tHE**_ _ **stUDenTS**_ _ **aRE**_ _ **MINe**_ _ **."**_

 _Mr. Cloud looked up at Mr. Erratum, clouds around him slowly calming down. Even if it was obvious he still was angered. "You two sound close then, I've heard some students rave about you. Why the was though? Couldn't you go ask him to teach you how to cook or even cook for you? If not now then in the past?"_

 _The glitching teacher shook his head as if getting rid of the memories._ _ **"SaDLy hIs bROtHEr WanTEd mE dEAd AND thOUghT i WaS mUCh tOO DanGEroUS To HANg oUT WITH hIM. i agREEd wiTh HIM, sO i StaYEd AwAY."**_ _Mr. Erratum shrugged while Mr. Clouds face went cold._ _ **"bEsiDEs, iF anYonE oF mINe mAdE mE somEthINg, i WOulD taKE it."**_ _Mr. Erratum pointed out, rubbing his tear marks._ _ **"iF thEY mAdE SOmetHINg foR**_ _ **mE**_ _ **, thEN i WIlL takE thE tiME foR iT no mAttEr whAT iT iS."**_ _Mr. Erratum chucked, as if someone making him something was a nice joke._

 _"You don't get a lot of gifts do you?" Mr. Cloud asked rhetorically, obviously trying to make the situation more light. "Makes me wonder what your first gift ever was."_

 _Sadly all the students are learning the hard way that Mr. Erratum doesn't understand a lot of social interaction and ques; Rhetorical questions being one of them._

 _ **"giFT? SOmetHINg ThAt WaS giVEN tO mE JUSt sO tHAT iT coULD bE giVEN? nOt a WelCOmINg, WOrRy, oR pAInfUL giFT?"**_ _Mr. Erratum asked aloud as he tilted his head in thought. The cooking teacher was mouthing 'Painful gift?!' making Mr. Erratum go on to explain what he meant, taking Mr. Cloud's expression as confusion._ _ **"tHE tAcO doEsn'T coUNt tHEN, As iT WaS moRE oF a 'PLEaSe EaT thIS sO yoU DOn'T DiE!' ThINg, NOt tHAT i WOulD'VE DiEd."**_ _The taller teacher snorted at the very thought before going on._ _ **"i GoT cOOKiEs As A WelCOmE giFT WhEN i mOvED...AnD a lOT oF pEOplE hAvE sAID 'hErE's a GifT', 'hOPe yOU lIKEd yOUR gIfT', anD 'thIS iS fROM mE tO YoU' bEofRE, afTER anD duRinG huRtiNG mE SO nonE of THoSe REaLLy couNT yOU SeE."**_ _Mr. Erratum's face lit up suddenly, smile growing on his face._ _ **"i gOt mY fiRst giFt AfTER tHE fiRSt DaY oF schOOl! mORe tHEN oNE giFt EvEN."**_ _Mr. Erratum looked so happy right then, but Papyrus was too busy wondering what kind of gift it was if his teacher counts getting hurt as a type of gift._

 _There was silence. Mr. Erratum was just looking down at Mr. Cloud waiting for him to talk back or say something while Mr. Cloud looked up at Mr. Erratum like he has never seen him before. Ir was only when the bell rang did everyone but Mr. Erratum jolt into the present._

 _"...I have a free period next, I know you do as well as it is C Lunch." Mr. Cloud cleared his throat, looking away from Mr. Erratum. It burned at Papyrus that his cooking teacher would look away. It was like Mr. Cloud was doing the 'if I can't see it, it isn't there' to Mr. Erratum's abuse. To all the signs that Mr. Erratum is hurt and needs help, the Mr. Erratum is no longer screaming for help because it has gone unanswered for so long. "Come by next class time and I'll show you how to make eggs and toast."_

 _ **"thANKS."**_ _Mr. Erratum nodded in thanks before turning around, making all the students duck away back into the classroom. Papyrus could hear Mr. Erratum's glitched chuckle as he walked by the door. Hiding a smile as he went back to his seat, the teen realized that his sewing teacher knew the whole time that the students were listening in, and gave no cares of they did so._

 _During the whole class, Papyrus thought back to what Mr. Erratum said. How little he was eating and just doesn't care about it at all. It was like the teacher thought of eating as a choice, a chore really by how he described it. Like it was a waste of time, that he had other things to do besides eat._

 _Then, something Mr. Erratum said hit Papyrus._

 _ **"bEsiDEs, iF anYonE oF mINe mAdE mE somEthINg, i WOulD taKE it. iF thEY mAdE SOmetHINg foR**_ _ **mE**_ _ **, thEN i WIlL takE thE tiME foR iT no mAttEr whAT iT iS."**_

 _Mr. Erratum admitted that whoever gave him that taco was_ _his_ _, just like how he saw his students as_ _his_ _. Meaning, that if Papyrus was to give something to Mr. Erratum, the sewing teacher would take it and even eat it if it was food._

 _Needless to say that as soon as Papyrus was able to, he hit the library and computers for food that was suitable for Mr. Erratum to eat. It took his older brother, Sans, coming into the school library at the end of the day to drag him out when Mr. Goth couldn't. For the first time ever, Papyrus kept his mouth shut on what he planned from his brother._

 _When Mr. Cloud looked away from Mr. Erratum, it truly hit him on what PJ and Fresh was telling them about the teachers noticing and not doing anything. For the first time, Papyrus couldn't trust his brother with something or someone. Mr. Erratum deserved to get help, to get better. If the teachers will not do anything - even if it included his own brother - then he would. He would keep his mouth shut and watch the other teachers for any sudden movements while he tries his hardest to help Mr. Erratum._

 _So, that next morning just before class started, Papyrus gave a small plastic tub of plain broth that he made at home under his brother's watch while ignoring and deflecting all questions from said brother._

 _ **"thIS iS...WHAT?"**_ _Mr. Erratum questioned, looking the small tub up and down as he gently took it from his hands, not paying any mind to the other students watching them._

 _"This is some soup I made for you Mr. Erratum!" Papyrus grinned brightly up to the very confused teacher. "I noticed you never bring any lunch, so I went ahead and made you some to enjoy! You can keep the tub too, I bought a_ _ **whole bunch**_ _of them yesterday. So you can eat all of it anytime if you can't finish it at lunch."_

 _ **"yOU...MaDE tHIS foR**_ _ **ME**_ _ **? YOU WanT mE tO EaT tHIS? AlL oF iT DuRInG luNCH?"**_ _Mr. Erratum asked slowly, sounding like he had no idea what was going on anymore. The teen nodded brightly, making Mr. Erratum look less confused._ _ **"OkaY tHEN...bECuaSE**_ _ **yOU'RE**_ _ **asKINg anD giVInG iT tO mE, i'LL EaT iT fOR**_ _ **yOU**_ _ **."**_

 _Papyrus glanced to his classmates, who looked like they wanted to ask so many questions on to how and why Papyrus is doing this. He had been too busy yesterday to spread the word or even text his friends what was going on._

 _So after class, Papyrus spread the word of what he saw and heard along with other students in Mr. Cloud's class. Making sure no teachers saw them, the students made a chart for volunteers to make food for Mr. Erratum while the nerds research what was fine and safe for the teacher to eat. But they had to do this slow and carefully, not wanting others to get suspicious. So only a few times a week they planned to give Mr. Erratum food, slowly working their way to everyday besides the weekend. While they would love nothing more to give Mr. Erratum piles of food now they knew that the teacher would eat for sure as long as his students - or those he saw as his - were the ones giving him food, they couldn't because they didn't want to tip the other teachers off. What if they tried to stop them for whatever reason? Like saying it was improper to give a teacher food unless it was a holiday or something?_

 _No one could see what the teachers were thinking. All they knew was that they weren't helping Mr. Erratum. So they would do what they could without tipping them off. Too much was at stake here to go to the adults when said adults are doing nothing or being willingly blind to what is going on._

 _Meanwhile, while the students were busy, during Lunch A Mr. Erratum drank all the soup._

 _Then took a huge bite out of the plastic container, eating all of it just as he said he would._ -

And it wasn't just the students Erratum had to deal with, there were also teachers.

Most teachers, Erratum could get away with not talking to. Not close enough to his class, no reason to talk to them, ect. But some seemed to like hunting him down and others Erratum just ran into at the time.

For example; During the whole week, Erratum had to deal with Nightmare at his heels for more information on the past.

This Nightmare seemed to share Mare's persistence if nothing else, always hunting him down and asking questions or wanting something. But in a way, he liked this Nightmare a little better as this one can't poison him without going to jail for it. Although that doesn't stop him from missing Mare and his poison attempts from time to time. It was a fun bonding experience if not helpful, he is now immune to most if not all poisons because of Mare.

In any case, in the middle of the first week, Nightmare had finally cornered him in his classroom. And while jumping out the window was a option, he didn't see the point. Nightmare was only asking for a history lesson on the past, it wasn't like he was asking for him to join his army to help take over the whole Multiverse like Mare usually asked for.

So Erratum told him about how skeleton Monsters used to communicate back before they had developed and evolved into what they were today. Much like humans, Monsters too evolved. A lot of myths and horror stories came from propaganda from the War - in most AU's - but some were based on how they used to look and act. All AU's are based off the Original, and life doesn't start at the war, it started even before Monster and Humans even knew about each other. Little differences may be sprinkled about in different AU's - more violent in some, others more affectionate - but fundamentally the same.

So Erratum told Nightmare about skeleton Monsters before they got lips, tongues, and could talk like a human does. How they showed affection and just have fun. He even told him about how skeleton Monster's language developed throughout the years. How Monsters still have their own language, multiple if you want to get technical, but it was lost to time eventually as more and more Monsters adopted the human language as their own. How even humans have taken Monster language and taken it as their own, claiming it was their own from the start.

Many Monster types have different traditions, life styles, and languages and doing things. Erratum knew most about Skeleton Monsters because he actively researched this during his free time. He stole books, watched AU's before they fully developed, and watched documentaries from other AU's that had information on it. Erratum had no past to speak of, not one that he remembers anyway.

Learning and knowing about how his kind was before was like knowing his past, where he came from. It made him feel less hollow knowing about his kin and how they used to do things, it made him feel like he had a past, that his wasn't lost to Fate.

So he didn't mind sharing it with Nightmare. Erratum felt that everyone should know where they came from, even if they hated it and never thought about it again. Everyone should at least have the chance to know their past. And this was the only kind of past that Erratum knew, so this was his whole past, his life that many take for granted.

So, Erratum had fun talking to Nightmare. It was nice even if Nightmare kept acting so weird to Erratum.

But then again, Erratum is used to Mare. So it should be a given that Nightmare would act different. He isn't Mare after all.

\- _"Erratum, I've finally found you!" Nightmare couldn't help but grin when he finally caught the taller skeleton alone in the sewing classroom. The school day has finally ended and his kids were busy doing their homework in his classroom while they waited for him to done with his work, meaning that there shouldn't be any interruptions while Nightmare hounds Erratum for history facts._

 _He couldn't help but smirk when he saw Erratum slump, knowing that he has worn the other out. Erratum sighed, waving him in. Nightmare chuckled gleefully under his breath as he shut the door as he walked in._

 _Walking to Erratum, who was by the teacher desk, Nightmare stood in front of him with a smirk. Erratum looked him up and down before sighing once more._ _ **"WhAT Do YOu WanT NIgHTmArE?"**_ _The taller teacher asked as if he didn't already know, making Nightmare's smirk grow._

 _"I just want to know more about the past Erratum." He stated clearly, straightening when Erratum focused fully on him. "Anything at all you know that isn't common knowledge." He further explained once he saw Erratum's confused face._

 _Seeing that Erratum was thinking, the glitching teacher's face was scrunched up and eyes distant, he kept quiet and looked around the classroom, only looking back when Erratum finally spoke up._

 _ **"...i DOn'T ReALLy kNOW whAT iS comMOn KNoWlEDGe abOUt THE pAsT."**_ _Erratum finally said, frowning as he looked down at him._ _ **"Do yOU knOW AboUt hOW skELetoN monStER uSeD tO coMMunICatE? abOUt BEfoRE We WeRE thiS evolVeD anD dEvEloPeD? OUR lANgUAgEs thROuGHt tHE yEaRS? oUR lAngyAgE noW?"**_ _Erratum asked him, making his SOUL beat a little faster at such knowledge._

 _"No." Nightmare shook a little in excitement, wanting nothing more for Erratum to tell him all the secrets in the world. For some reason, it seems like this new teacher held the answer to so much that was never known or thought of. "Not much before is known before Monsters and Humans started living together in peace, or as much peace as can be said during those times." He shook his head in wonder. "I never even knew that we, skeleton Monsters, looked any different then now. I mean, it should be a given as humans also went through evolution and development, but I didn't think too hard on it."_

 _Erratum scoffed lightly, as if insulted at this._ _ **"oF couRse iT iS a GiVeN! AlL mONStERs HAve EvolVeD, bUT i kNOw bEsT abOUt oUr kIN tHEN oTHeRS."**_ _Erratum then looked to him, pointing to his lips, making Nightmare lightly flush as he looked to where Erratum was pointing._ _ **"WhEn SkEleTOn MONstERs fiRSt starTEd oUt, We LOOked mORE liKE a skELEton. MORe atOMically CoRrEct THAt iS. MEanINg, We DIDn'y HAVe anY lIPS, WE coULdn't bLINk, nO tALkINg bAck tHEN eiTHEr."**_ _Erratum shrugged while Nightmare couldn't help but stare up at Erratum in wonder._ _ **"mAGic WAs StiLL...hArsH i GuEsS yOU coULD sAY. iT WaSN't UsaBlE lIKE noW, nOt wiTH hOW We instinctivELY uSe iT TO mAKe uS TaLK. lEsS DevEloPED UnlIKE noW, mAKinG foR DifFEREnt MONstERs. MAgic IS lIKE ouR DNA aFtER alL, AND aS mAgIC bAsED mONStERs tHAt mAKEs fOR a vERy DIffErENt bAcK thEN."**_

 _"I'm guessing this effected how they communicated and did things as well." Nightmare breathed out in wonder, wishing for his notebook right now so that he could write everything that Erratum was saying down. "With Monsters turning to dust after they die, it is hard to get a feel for this like humans do." He couldn't help but sigh sadly while Erratum nodded in agreement._

 _ **"riGHt. SO, WiThoUt lIPS aND a vOICe, SkElEtonS uSed ThEir boNEs. YOu knoW thE sayINg 'it WaS bONE raTTalINg'?"**_ _Erratum snorted when he looked up at him in disbelief._ _ **"thAT's WhErE iT coMEs fROM, oR usED tO aT lEAsT. BacK tHEN, WHEN hUMAns hEaRD bONEs RaTTAlING, tHEY kNEW skELEton MonstERs WeRE neaRby. AnD bacK thEN, EatINg a hUmAn woULDn't hAVe bEEN unCOmmON."**_

 _"But without refined magic, we wouldn't have a ecto-stomach like we do now." Nightmare could help but frown in disgust while Erratum laughed at his face._

 _ **"yEs, bUt As tHE FOoD GoEs doWN, tHE bONEs ToOK in As mUCH As tHEY couLD fROM tHE foOD. WItH hUMAns ALSO haviNG unTOUChed mAGiC inSidE thEM, It fiLLEd tHEM uP in WaYS oTher FoOD coulDN't. bAck tHEN thAT wAS mONstER fOOD. fOOD wiTh magiC iN iT."**_ _Erratum waved off Nightmare's disgusted but wonder filled face as he went on._ _ **"noW, RaTTalING iS a ComplICaTEd WaY oF 'tALKinG' AnD is hARD tO traNSlatE."**_

 _"W-Wait!" Nightmare choked once he heard this, while Erratum just paused to look down at him in question. "You know these languages?! Actually know how to do and speak them_ _ **all**_ _?!"_

 _ **"i uSeD tO havE a TOn oF timE on MY hAnDs."**_ _Erratum explained, making him want to shake Erratum as that wasn't enough of a explanation! Just where has Erratum figured all this out?! Nightmare had so many questions that needed to be addressed, but he wanted to know about the past more right now._

 _ **"noW bODy lAnguAgE alSO plAys inTo ThiS."**_ _Suddenly Erratum shifted his feet, clapped his hands once, and rattled his bones shortly once._ _ **"thAT RiGHt tHErE WAs a GreEtinG, a BAsic ONE anD maIN onE. At fiRsT, EvERyONE WaS FamiLY. EvEryONE WaS kIN. iT's oNLy latER thAT tHIs chAngEd inTO mORe liKE toDaY, AnD thAT Was AfTer WatchinG oTher hUmanS AnD seeINg hOW thEY lIvEd. WhEN thAT hapPENd, DifFEreNt gREEtinGs WeRE thOUghT uP foR DiffEREnt pEOplE; FamILy, FriENds, lOVEd onEs, EcT."**_ _Erratum then shifted his feet once more, one foot in front of the other, offered up both hands, and rattled his bones a bit more harshly for a longer period of time._ _ **"hERE iS a GrEEtiNG foR friENds, clOSe FriENds AS tHEY saW iT. uSUaLLy THE oTHEr MonstER wouLD do The sAME, mAKinG tHEM clAP hANds ToGEtHER."**_

 _Nightmare glanced to the hands, then glanced up to Erratum who seemed to be waiting for something. Gulping, Nightmare clumsily did what he saw Erratum did. Shifting his feet, offered his hands, and much more softly then Erratum did, rattled his bones. Even as Erratum redid it and clapped his hands with his own, Nightmare frowned. Rattling bones was much more difficult then it looked with skeleton monsters. The way Erratum's sounded was different then how his sounded when he tried. Erratum must have rattled certain bones to make those sounds all at different frequencies and length, making for a unique bone rattle. It seems he underestimated just how much communication was developed even back then._

 _Erratum gently put down his hands, making Nightmare jolt out of thoughts and do the same._

 _ **"noW sHoWIng AffEctION WaS diFFeREnt AS WeLL yET stIll ALivE toDaY EvEN iF iT lOOKs DiffEREnt bAcK thEN. bUt tHAt's moStly BECAuSe MonStERs lOOked DiFFErenT BACk thEN. OthErS, nOt so MuCh WItH lOOkinG thE samE."**_ _Erratum pinched his fingers together, then to Nightmare's shock, quickly yet softly tapped them on his cheek. Erratum chuckled at his startled face, making him flush and glance away._ _ **"thAT RiGHt tHErE WAs A WaY oF AffEctION foR FriENDs. mOStlY chilDREn. a GooD WaY to GeT TheiR aTTEntiON yEt sTiLL bEInG fReNDlY aboUt IT. A vErSiON of TaPPing sOMEonE's shOUldER toDAy bUT hOLDiNg MORe mEaniNG lIKE a KiSS almoSt bUt nOT QuiTE liKE tHAT."**_ _Erratum tried to explain, visibly trying to find the words to explain._ _ **"iT IS a hARd tHINg To TRanSlaTE To AcTUAl WOrDS."**_ _The taller seemed frustrated for a moment before shrugging it off and going on while Nightmare was rubbing his cheek where Erratum had tapped it._ _ **"aS mAgiC pROgRESSeD anD RefINeD, So DiD thE lanGuagE aND WaYS oF shoWinG AffECtION. StILL nO lIPS EvEN AS diFFeREnt KINd oF relAtionSHiPS stARteD to FoRM, SO thEY maDE dO bY mAkinG thEIr oWN vErsION."**_

 _Before he could react, Erratum leaned down and lifted his hat up a bit so that his forehead was showing. Just when he opened to his mouth to ask what he was doing, Erratum and him were face to face with Erratum gently cupping his face to make sure that he couldn't look away._

 _Nightmare could feel his face getting hot as he felt Erratum's warm breath on his face. Those multicolored eyes staring dead straight into his, focusing only on him. His SOUL pounding even more as Erratum lightly bonked foreheads with him. He could feel himself starting to sweat a little._

 _ **"BeCAuSe THEy hAd nO liPS, bOnkINg hEaDs WaS thE fiRst vERsiON oF a kISS aloNG WIth nUzzLinG foREhEaDS aS WeLL. iT WaSn't SavEd ONLy FoR loVERs ThOUgH, iT WaS uSeD foR fRIendS anD faMIly As WeLL bEcuASe iT WaS thE onlY vERsION thEY hAa aT tHE staRT."**_ _Erratum explained, shortly nuzzling their foreheads together, making Nightmare's SOUL skip a beat._ _ **"lAtER, A diFFeRENt kiSS cAME tO bE afTER WaTChinG oTHEr MONstERs thAT hAd lIPS. SkElEtoNS woULd RuB tHEir tEEth toGEthER oR nuzzLE thEIR tEEth On THe ChEEk oR foREhEaD liKE bONkinG hEaDS bEfoRE."**_ _Then Erratum leaned up and put his lips to his forehead, nuzzling lightly there._

 _For a moment, Nightmare couldn't breath. Couldn't think on what was going on as he stood frozen. There could have been a war going outside the classroom and he wouldn't have noticed. All he could focus on was the fact that Erratum was kissing his forehead._

 _When Erratum pulled away, it took everything in Nightmare not to grab a hold of Erratum. He blinked when Erratum took a step away and started signing something with his hands. It was enough for him to come back to the present, enough to put these thoughts and feelings on the back burner to think about later. Focusing on the other's hands, and trying to will his blush away, Nightmare saw that it was very similar to ASL but also different as Erratum did signs that he has never seen before._

 _ **"thEN CamE WhAT WAs cALLEd 'tAlkINg WiTH hAnDS', WhaT hUMAnS noW cALL siGn lANguAGE."**_ _Erratum then started signing - some signs he had never seen before or looked slightly different then what he was used to - what he was saying, looking straight at him while his hands flew through the signs._ _ **"humAnS ToOK thE lAnguAGE aS thEiR oWN, SayINg tHAt tHEY WeRE thE onEs tO CreATE iT As MONStERs WeRE noT wELL liKED bAck tHEN, mAKinG diFFeRENcES tO thEM AS iT bETTER fiT With thiEr HANdS. yoU caN imAgiNE thE ouTCrY iF hUMAnS knEW thIS."**_ _Erratum chuckled, seeming to like the very thought of turning history up on it's head and all the chaos and fighting that would come with it._

 _Honestly, Nightmare wouldn't be shocked if this was the case. He could totally see Erratum laughing at everything and just watching everything turn to hell around him as long as everything he considers his is safe. After hearing Erratum talk to one of his sons, Nightmare has a better feel to how Erratum thinks. Or so he liked to think._

 _ **"AfTEr A qUITe a BiT oF TimE, mAgiC stARTEd To RefINE. thIS mEanT tHAT MOnstERs stARtED tO evOLvE inTo HOW thEY lOOk noW."**_ _Erratum gestured to his lips and eye sockets, blinking to show what he meant, then pinched his own cheek and pulled before stopping._ _ **"bONEs BEcAME mORE liKE skIN IN somE plAcES WHiLE yET staYINg tHE saME. ThEY coULD BlINk, THEy coULd mAKe soUNDs comINg FrOM wiTHin THEmsELvES wiThoUT NEEdinG tO raTTle thEIR bONEs. ChAngE wAS hERE, sO thAT mEanT tHEY muSt chNAGE thEY wAY thEY gO abOUt tHinGs IN oRdER to SurViVe."**_ _Erratum shifted, frowning a bit._ _ **"thE nEW lANgUAge iSn't ReaLLy...WorDS. thEY aRE moRE lIKE soUNDs AND TOnEs mAShiNG toGETHER TO MakE a nEW soUND. iT iS vERy DiffiCult tO tRaNSlatE inTO WORdS, bUt i'LL TrY."**_

 _Nightmare didn't expect the noise to come out of Erratum's mouth. It was like a rumble, a threatening growl, clips, tones and so much more mixing together to make a whole new sound at different frequencies and tones that he has never heard before. It wasn't smooth, but it made Nightmare still and flush at the sound directed at him. It wasn't a pretty language he found, but a_ _ **strong**_ _one. If someone talked like that, it would gather attention for how strong and harsh it sounded. It demanded respect in a way Nightmare hasn't seen a language do before. It flowed a bit, but in the end it sounded rough and almost unforgiving. Like it was a threat but softening a touch for the sounds that was coming out, letting anyone who hears it know that the threat can and is there, but not for the receiver. No words, but sounds mixing together to make something new._

 _Erratum paused once he was done 'talking', before giving a smirk._ _ **"thAT ROuGHlY TrAnSlaTEs To 'mY GoOD fRIEnd, miSSeD yOU, Do NOt pARt RIGHt noW.'"**_ _Erratum shrugged, looking a bit frustrated._ _ **"noT ExaCtALLy iT, bUt cloSE enOuGh."**_ _Erratum then pointed to himself, looking down at Nightmare in question._ _ **"DiD yoU noTicE hoW ROuGh AnD haRSh mY SOuNDS wERE?"**_

 _"Yes!" Nightmare quickly said, then coughed and cleared his throat hoping to the stars that his flushing face wasn't as bright as the sun now. He didn't want to make himself look like a fool. "I mean, yes, I did. Is it always like that? I can't see such harsh tones coming from a child."_

 _ **"nO, EvERyONE soUNDeD diFFeREnt FRom oNE anoThER."**_ _Nightmare frowned in confusion, flushing a little more when Erratum lightly poked his cheek once more with his pinched fingers to get his attention. Nightmare looked back up Erratum who just look amused with his confusion._ _ **"thE soUNDs CaME fROM thEIR mAgiC, thEIr SOUL iF yoU wANt tO gET teChinCaL. EvERyONE hAS a DiffEREnt SOUL, nOne Are THE ExaCt SAMe. thEN WItH thEIR SloWLy RefiNINg mAGiC aDDeD iN, iT aLSo ADDs a DiffEREnt lAyER tO hoW oNE SOUndS WHEn 'TalKinG'. mANy CalLEd iT 'TaLKinG In TonEs anD soUNDs' oR juST simPLy 'TaLKinG SounDS'."**_ _Erratum suddenly looked amused, making a smile slip it's way up Nightmare's face at the other's sudden amusement._ _ **"thIS IS WhERe FoNT nAMEs COmE fROM. skELeTOn MONsTER USeD to BE namED onLy afTER tHEY stARTed mAKinG noiSeS oR stRATEd wRitING. fOR ExamPLE, if A skELEtoN WaS namED 'ComIC SanS', thEY woULD soUND loW anD sloW, alMOSt lAzY liKE anD wRItE wiTh no CapitaLS."**_ _Nightmare couldn't help but snort at this, finding this fitting perfectly with the only Sans he knows._ _ **"SkEleTOn MONStERs maDE uP the FONTS FoR hoW SomEONE tALKEd oR wROTe, As maGic plAyED a A paRt iN tHAT aS wELL. hUMAns aLSO uSe THeSE FOntS foR thEIR oWN noW. bUT nOW EvERyONE caN WriTE aND tALK thE saME, lIKE huMANs, SO thAT pRacTicE haS stOppED. nAMEs hOLD diFFERent mEanINGs noW. alThoUgh yOU MigHT noTicE BabY bONEs anD liTTle bONEs WriTiNG WeiRdlY oR mAKinG soUNDs DurING BAbY baBBlinG, thaT's nATuRaL. iT's hoW PAREnts BAcK thEN deciDEd nAMEs afTEr aLL."**_

 _"Fascinating..." Nightmare breathed out at all this new information. Sure, there must be a ton that Erratum was leaving out or not out right saying, but it was enough for now. A lot of what Erratum has told him would be enough to over turn quite a bit in the history books. Then a thought hit him. He glanced up at Erratum, fixing his hat and couldn't help but ask. "Erratum...Is that how you got your name? Like back then? Erratum does mean 'A writing error'..."_

 _Nightmare almost retracted his question once he saw Erratum twitch and still. Then the taller skeleton started rubbing his tear marks and tugging at his scarf, eye distant as he started talking._ _ **"i WaS namEd BasED ON hoW oTHErS saW mE, hoW I lOOk AnD tALK, hoW i uSeD to WriTE. SO yEs, i WaS namEd liKE in thE olDeN DaYS."**_ _Erratum chuckled a bit darkly. If Nightmare had hairs, they would be standing on edge at the sound._ _ **"thEY SaW mE AS a GLiTcH, somEthINg noT riGHT. i SounD likE onE aS wELL. mY voiCe gliTchES aLL thE tiME. iT taKEs ConcEnTRatION on mY paRT tO mAKE mY voicE stabLE. mY wRitInG usED TO bE a mIXtuRE oF EvERyThINg TO mAKE WoRDs; UsINg nUmbERs, symBolS, anD lEttERs tO mAKE thE woRDS."**_ _Erratum's grinned in a twisted way, sharply turning his head to Nightmare, who flinched back a little at the sudden movement._ _ **"thEY maDE suRE to REminD mE oF whO I aM evERyDaY. oF whERE mY**_ _ **pLAcE**_ _ **WAs."**_ _Erratum growled out, harshly tugging at his scarf now. It suddenly hit Nightmare that Erratum tugging on his scarf was a way to comfort himself. That or a way to stop himself from lashing out. Either option or both sounding plausible._

 _"Your place is here." Nightmare blurted out without thinking about it. Erratum froze in mid-tug, blankly looking at him. While he might have just blurted it out, Nightmare found what he said to be true. Erratum..._ _ **fit**_ _for the better lack of the word. The taller skeleton fit in ways that Nightmare couldn't understand. Just in a few days, Erratum had taken his students under his wings and the students seemed to love them for it. He knew for sure that his own sons admired and looked up to Erratum. Moonlight still raving about Erratum teaching him how to shoot a hoop and dribble, practicing almost all the time so that he can show 'Mr. Erratum how much I improved!'. It was cute and just showed how much that Erratum had touched the teens's SOULS with his words._

 _Erratum made a place here in just a few days, and Nightmare couldn't imagine anyone else in his place. The glitching skeleton fit here, much more then where he was that much Nightmare could tell. Those other people, wither they be family or not, don't deserve him if that's how they viewed him._

 _"It doesn't matter what they said now, your place is_ _ **here**_ _now." Nightmare stated again, straightening and looking determined into Erratum's still blank eyes. "You fit here, the students love you even though you have only been teaching here a few days. Your place is a choice, and you made the choice to teach here. Therefore your place is here. In this school, in this classroom." Nightmare smiled up at Erratum, eyes softening. "You can have more then one place. But that's all up to. But I have to tell you,_ _ **your**_ _students are more then likely to fight for you. I could see them tearing whoever told you such things a new one." He chuckled a bit darkly as he closed his eyes. "Don't tell them, but I wouldn't stop them. I might even join in!"_

 _Nightmare stopped chuckling at once when hands gently cupped his face. Eyes shooting open, Nightmare was greeted with Erratum once more right in front of his face. Taking in a shuddering breath when Erratum lightly leaned forward so that they were touching foreheads once more. His SOUL started stuttering when the sewing teacher opened his mouth and started talking in tones and sounds. Shivers went down his spin with how the other sounded but looked at him with such gentle and soft eyes._

 _Erratum stopped talking in sounds and laughed before translating what he said._ _ **"aLL mY tHAnkS tO yoU, tO ONE nEaR mY SOUL, i hEaR yOUr soUNDs, aLL tO mY SOUL. CaRRY In mY SOUL, i taKE yoUr SoUNds."**_ _Erratum smiled brightly, cheeks lightly turning yellow. Nightmare's SOUL was flying as he gulped dryly at what he was seeing and hearing._ _ **"thANKS NighTmaRE. NO onEs hAS evER saID suCH thINGs TO mE."**_

 _"Y-Your welcome." Nightmare breathlessly stuttered, feeling out of breath while Erratum leaned away and stepped back. The history teacher suddenly felt colder._

 _Nightmare felt like he was in a daze when Erratum looked to the clock on the wall and frowned at what time was showing. He could barely make out Erratum saying he needed to get home, that he had fun, and telling Nightmare to lock up for him. He hummed in agreement, watching almost blankly as Erratum got ready and left with a wave and goodbye._

 _Stumbling to Erratum's desk, Nightmare leaned heavily on it as his mind raced. 'What is wrong with me?!'_

 _It was only when his kids found him a hour later did he he finally calm down. He ignored the concerned and confused looks he got from his children as they all got in the care, not one asking why he was in Erratum's classroom. Both his sons knew he often tried to hunt-find Erratum to ask him about history facts that the other knew. But that still doesn't change the fact they found him leaning on the desk holding his head, muttering to himself._

 _His mind was jumbled and confused, his SOUL a mess. He had no idea what was wrong with him. All he knew was that Erratum was the issue. Nightmare knew he was attracted to Erratum, he wasn't stupid or oblivious, but he didn't know how much._

 _'This is just a small crush.' Nightmare eventually decided hours after he got home, his SOUL calming down. 'It will go away eventually. I just met Erratum after all! These feelings are small and shallow, they will just fade as time goes on. Sooner rather then later.'_

 _The next day Nightmare cursed his SOUL as it skipped a beat when he caught sight of Erratum._ -

Erratum is actually glad that he is making friends with Nightmare. It was familiar yet not. He was fond of Mare, but with Nightmare it was a softer friendship. You know, where he didn't have to fear getting poisoned, hurt and/or kidnapped to a random AU that is filled with poison. So all in all, Erratum thought that was going great! Swap would be proud of Erratum making a friend no matter where he found one.

Those were the main things in his week, and now it was the start of his second week at teaching, Monday. Saturday was spent taking Null and Void to the park that was a fifteen minute walk from his apartment, it was a day of spending time with them as he spent so much time away from them. He loves spending time with them and would do it all the time if he could. Sunday was Novela marathon day, as Erratum had bought all the seasons and movies online to watch them. He saw it as a good way to teach the kids Spanish anyway, as there was no dub or sub. Watching a live AU means no subs or dubbing, so Erratum had picked up Spanish in his long years of watching UnderNovela. Made understanding things so much easier in the long run, so, Erratum would teach the kids Spanish as the show went on or after it.

It was a great weekend, filled with his children's laughter. Erratum hated when Monday came, it meant that he would have to leave his kids for long hours, but it had to be done. No matter how much he would rather stay at home and play with Null and Void.

So when Granny G had come by early Monday morning with some news that worried and shocked Erratum, the world must have heard him and answered for once.

Figures the world and stars wouldn't answer him for anything else, like dying finally and staying dead.

 **"WHaT DO yOU mEaN YOu caN't WatCH thE kIDS nExT WeEK?!"** Erratum questioned in shock from where he stood in the doorway of his entrance to his apartment.

"I know this is sudden." Gina sadly sighed from where she stood outside, a few travel bags at her feet. "But my youngest cousin is getting married. I have to go help with the wedding, so I am going to be gone for about a week or two. I would have told you sooner, but I didn't know this all until about a hour ago." Gina's eye twitched, showing her own frustration and annoyance. That alone saved her from a dangerous blow out from Erratum.

But Gina better hope her cousin doesn't come to town, because they won't be saved from a frustrated Erratum like Gina is.

 **"thEn WHAt DO i DO wiTH tHE kiDS?"** Erratum scowled in frustration, hands almost making dents on the doorway as he held onto them. **"I doN't TRusT DaYCAREs noR thEsE...'BabYsiTTerS'. i DON't WanT a StraNGEr IN hErE wiThoUt mE neaR thEM."**

Gina bit her lip, thinking about it. "...All I can say is call the school and ask about options. I'm sure that this has happened with other teachers with children." The grey haired women shrugged sadly. "I'm sure the school system has changed a lot from when I taught. It's like every few years something changes."

Erratum closed his eyes and sighed lowly, letting go of the doorway to rub his tear marks. **"...yEaH, i'LL dO THAT. noT likE i haVE muCH oF a chOICe ANyWAY."** Erratum opened his eyes and glanced down to the bags near her feet. **"DO yoU nEEd hELP wiTh tHE bAGS?"**

"No, but thank you for asking." Gina thanked with a smile as she picked up her bags with a huff. "I need to go if I want to catch my plane. Be safe Erratum and tell the children I will miss them. Make sure to call me later on, I'll text you once I am at my Cousin's."

With a wave and a nod goodbye - Erratum watched to make sure she made it to her car alright as it was still slightly dark out being five in the morning at fall time - Erratum closed the door and lightly banged his head on the now closed door. While he didn't want his kids home alone or with a stranger, he also was worried about them coming to school with him. Or better yet, the school giving him a option he will not like. Either the kids come with him or he is staying home, this job be damned.

With that in mind, Erratum backed away from the door and went to the kitchen table where his cell phone sat. He needed to hurry, he had to be at school at six like the others teachers to get everything ready for class. Some teachers even coming in at five to get ready. In any case, Erratum needed to know what was going on in this week and maybe the next, wither he was going to get fired or not for not wanting to leave his kids alone or with a stranger.

Picking up the phone, Erratum looked for the number that was given to him. Putting the phone to his head as it rang, he sat down at the table and started tapping his fingers while he waited for someone to answer.

 **"...aH, yEs tHIs iS ERRatUM miscALculatION."** Erratum stated right off the bat once the phone was answered. **"i hAVE a iSSuE."** A short pause. **"i WOuLdn'T CaLL iT** ** _THAT_** **. bUT i DOn'T hAVE anY ONE tO WaTCH mY kIDS fOR thIS WeEk anD maYBE thE nEXT. SO i WanTEd-"** Erratum paused once more as someone talked on the other end. Suddenly a surprised expression over took Erratum's face. **"REaLLy? juST liKE thAT?"** A beat, then Erratum shrugged. **"yEaH, TechINCaLLy oThEr TEachERs DO iT tOO, buT thEIR kIDs aRE enROlLED alREadY. BUT iF yoUR SayINg iT's alRiGHt..."** Erratum chuckled after a moment. **"yEaH, thANkS. My KIDs ArE pRefeCt anYWaY, i DOn'T knoW hoW thEY tuRNed oUt tHAt WaY, BUt i SuRE AS hELL don'T DeseRVe thEM. I'LL SeE yOU aT scHoOL tObY."** With that Erratum hanged up and got up to get changed and get started on some eggs and toast.

His kids had a long day ahead of them and Erratum needed to pack a bag for them and get them ready, seems their starting school early. They only had a hour to get ready and Erratum had to talk to them about what was going on and some ground rules. If Null started talking about his magic, problems may come up unless he tells half truths that magic is in stories that he tells them, making them chalk it up over active imagination.

In any case, he got to spend more time with his baby bones.

 **-UnderHigh, A Hour Later, Cafeteria-**

"I messed up the tables. I forgot to move one to the middle..." Sans groaned as he slumped onto the table, sitting next to Grillby. Nightmare snorted from his seat, sorting through some papers while Error snickered and leaned into Ink. Cross was looking over the tables, noticing one that was far off in the corner that needed to be put in the middle or move all the tables over and shove the table in line with the others, in any case it would take a bit of work. Dream meanwhile was just thinking on how Sans forgot to unhook a table and wheel it in place. Usually Asgore did all this, but he was needed to clean up a few classrooms right now, but Sans should be slightly used to this as he has helped out Asgore plenty of times before.

 **"Your such a lazy ass."** Error snorted, making Ink lightly wack his arm. **"What? He is!"**

"I'm more concerned about how he forgot a table that he already undid off to the side when he should have wheeled it to the middle before unhooking it at all." Dream said, feeling a bit impressed but also confused. "How did you not notice this? Or did it to begin with?"

Cross sighed when Sans just lazily shrugged in answer. "We'll, unless you can wheel it around all the other tables, you are going to have to lock back up the other tables and move them around."

Before Sans could complain more, the doors leading to the side parking lot that was right by the cafeteria opened, making everyone turn to look to see who was walking in.

Many SOULS died from the cuteness and shocking scene that was in front of them.

Erratum was the one walking in, nothing off about that. No. It was the children on him that threw everyone for a loop.

Erratum was shutting the door now, wearing his trench coat and wearing a big over the shoulder bag that obviously a baby bag that was stuffed to the brim. He had made his scarf into a makeshift sling for one baby bones - _who was in a lovely orange dress and red fluffy jacket and was trying to look at everything in wonder_ \- and had another baby bones - _who was in a pretty blue dress with flowers on it, a fluffy pastel yellow colored jacket and was looking at everything with caution but curiosity_ \- sitting on his shoulders, the baby bones holding onto his head and legs wrapped around his neck. Both children had on knitted jackets that Erratum has obviously made for them.

 **"-AND thIS iS THE caFEtERiA. iT WhERE StuDENTs CaN EaT anD buY foOD."** Erratum was explaining as he walked in, gesturing to the whole cafeteria. **"noTiCe hOW iT LOokS liKE thAT pRisON We SaW oN TV thE oTHEr dAY. lUckILy, STuDenTS cAN EaT OUtSIDe oR IN a clASSroOm iF thE tEachERS alLOW iT."**

Ink quickly cleared his throat to get the other's attention while jaws dropped or some where coughing to hide their laughs at how Erratum is explaining school to who were obviously his children.

Erratum jerked his head to the groups direction, calming down when he saw who was there. He would hate to run into the Gaster that works here when he had his kids with him. That's waiting for a explosion to happen.

Walking to the table where they all sat, Erratum got both his kids off of him and sat them down on the table so that they could see everything. Null and Void looked to everyone, both refusing to let go of their Daddy's arms even as he let go of them. They had only see so many strangers at the park, but never this close.

"So, who are these adorable baby bones~" Dream cooed out, making both said baby bones cuddle close onto Erratum who sat down and put them both in his lap once it was certain they were not going to let go. "They're so cute~"

The tall skeleton shifted, so that both children were facing outwards. Didn't stop the kids from clinging onto their Father though. Erratum looked to the older one in blue and yellow. **"thIS hERE iS mY olDEst SOn, NUlL."** Then he looked to the youngest in red and orange, who was nibbling on his Father's coat sleeve. **"tHiS ONE hERE iS mY yOUNgESt sON VOId."** Erratum then smirked, looking amused more then anything. **"toGEthER tHEY aRE nULL anD vOID, mY liTTlE TeRRoRs."** Both kids laughed and cooed when Erratum bounced them as he said this.

Error straight up laughed while the others were just staring at Erratum in shock that he would name them that. But Nightmare was soon hit with a thought, that maybe that there is a tradition that he doesn't know about or it was one of the ones that Erratum had mentioned before.

"Erratum, why did you name your children that?" Nightmare asked politely, setting down his paper work to give Erratum his full attention. "Those names sound... _harsh_ to others."

 **"thEY WanTEd a nAME likE mINE oF aLL thINGS."** Erratum frowned and shrugged, as if he didn't get it even though he named them, never mind that he was implying that waited so long to name them and asked them what they wanted to be named. **"AlthOUgh iT** ** _IS_** **a TRadiTION In Some FamiLIEs TO HAvE siMilAR oR ALikE namES noW thAT i THink ABouT iT..."** Erratum muttered to himself a look of realization on his face.

While the other adult skeletons were trying to process this, or even think on what to say, Erratum was looking to the table in the far off corner. **"WhaT's Up WitH thAT TablE? iT WaSn't liKE thIS laST wEEk."** Erratum suddenly nodded as if he got it. **"AH, iT's tHE shAME tabLE. fOR tHE stUDEntS yOU don'T lIKE oR DID somEthING wRONG riGHt?"**

"What?!" Cross choked out while Sans was hurriedly shaking his head in denial. "No! I just messed up the tables!" Sans sighed, looking frustrated as he sat up. "It was meant to go over there." He pointed to a open space in the middle. "But for some reason my brain just went off and I thought I did put it there only to unlock it and leave it in the corner. I'm going to have to lock everything back up and move it, it's not like I could carry it there or wheel it in between everything." Suddenly Sans looked hopeful. "Unless you can do it for me Erratum~"

Grillby slapped Sans across the head, making him sputter, while Erratum shrugged. **"SURe. i CaN do IT."**

All the teachers turned to Erratum, who was getting up and sitting the kids back on the table. **"StaY hERE, i'lL bE RIgHT bAcK. I'm GOInG tO moVe a TabLE."** He patted each on the head, waited to nod, and started walking to the table in the corner, not listening to the other teachers calling for him and saying he doesn't need to do it.

Sans shrunk back at the glares directed at him while Ink turned his attention to the baby bones.

"Hello there!" Ink smiled brightly when the kids turned to look up at him, Null looking him up and down suspiciously. Ink figured he got it from his Father. "I'm Ink, a teacher here. I work in the room right by your Daddy's." Seeing them both relaxed, Ink asked a question that has been on his mind sense he saw them. "What are you doing here if you don't mind me asking?"

Null shifted, holding tightly onto his little brother. "Granny couldn't watch us, she had to go on a trip for a wedding for a few weeks." Null's pout turned into a bright smile. "So Daddy called the school and asked what to do, and the pr-in-c-i-ple said we could come to work with Daddy!"

"But what about your Mother? Or maybe other Father?" Error asked in confusion while others were cooing at Null. Nightmare sat straight, listening in more closely. Just because Erratum wasn't married didn't mean he hadn't been in a relationship before. The cooing stopped and Sans and Cross leaned forward a bit, remembering what Error had said on the first day about abusive relationships.

Seeing Null's and Void's confusion, and feeling a bit off about it, Dream elaborated a bit. "He means about the other person who watched over you. Who helped _create_ you."

The sudden terrified looks that Null and Void sprouted made all the workers freeze.

"Daddy said **He** wouldn't get to us!" Null shook his head violently while Void curled up with a "No!".

"He?" Cross unconsciously asked before he thought about it. When Dream elbowed him, that made him backtrack. "You don't have to-"

"He had us before Daddy saved us!" Null suddenly looked happier. "Daddy knew that He was a bad person, but never knew about us. So when Daddy found us, Daddy said that He wouldn't touch us again!" Null looked proud while Void calmed down and slowly uncurled. "Daddy and Him got into a fight but Daddy ran with us before anything bad happened."

Oh, this was not painting a good picture at all for the teachers and workers.

 **"Did he hurt your Daddy badly?"** Error asked softly, ignoring Ink's warning look. **"More then once?"**

Null frowned in thought. "Daddy's mentioned that He was a very bad Monster that has hurt him plenty of times." Null vaguely stated innocently. His Daddy had told him not to mention magic, the Multiverse, or his counterparts unless he mentions it was from his stories. Technically, the other counterparts are a version of his Daddy. But his Daddy is the best Daddy and the only one Null and Void need. "Daddy didn't want us to get hurt like he did by Him, so when he found us, he took us away from Him after a big fight."

Nightmare felt horrified and hurt that Erratum had been in such a abusive relationship, wondering if Erratum even knew what a healthy relationship looked like. Suddenly a lot of things Erratum did and said made a whole lot of sense, and he wondered if Erratum had been abused his whole life. At least one positive is that Erratum is away from his ex from the way it sounds.

Error felt grim, knowing he was right on the abuse. But at least Erratum is away from his ex partner. He thinks on it, shivering on the thought of a ex keeping children a secret. Null is older then Void by a few years at the least, meaning that the ex had to keep the pregnancy a secret while together with Erratum if they broke up before Erratum knew about the second pregnancy. And that's only if it was concessional at the time, both times as there are two kids. There are ways to get pregnant and the other not know. Error prays to everything and anything that Erratum hadn't been drugged and then rapped, he has heard the students mentioning in the hallways that Erratum has admitted to being poisoned before.

Looking around, Error noticed the other horrified and grim looks. It seems they had reached the same thought and conclusion that he did on this matter.

Before any had time to say something else, the sound of metal being moved caught their attention.

Everyone jerked their heads to the direction and promptly choked while Null and Void started cooing at the sight.

Erratum was lifting up the table like it was nothing. No sweat or anything, just looking so nonchalant as he lifted it up calmly and walking over to the spot it needed to be, making sure to lift the table over his shoulder so that it was over the tables as he walked straight. No huffing, no sweat, no nothing. It was like he wasn't even carrying anything!

Erratum put down the table were Sans said it needed to be and then turned to look at the teachers and his kids sitting at the table.

Sans was slumped against the table, eyes dark and blank as he stared at him while Grillby's flames were crackling. Dream had fallen out of his seat and Cross had caught his head before he hit the ground, both just staring at him as well. Error was leaning heavily on Ink, who's jaw might as well been on the floor, and glitching heavily as he too stared. Nightmare for some reason was turning colors at a rapid pace and was just staring with wide eyes and mouth slightly open.

His kids on the other hand, were cheering him on and cooing at him.

"Daddy's so strong~" Null cooed, feeling pride at having the best Daddy there is. Void on the other hand was clapping up a storm. "Dada~! S'tong~!"

Erratum just stared at the shocked group of teachers in confusion, seeing nothing wrong. **"WhAT?! yOU SaId yOU coulDn't CaRRy thE tAblE in plAcE, sO i Did iT foR yOU!"**

This all should have been a sign at how this week was going to go for everyone there.

Now, how are the students are going to react to the adorable terrors that are Erratum's sons, Null and Void?

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _Here it is! Sadly I didn't hit the 20,000 or 30,000, but it's still a long chapter. My fingers are definitely feeling it at least._

 _The first part of the chapter, the flashbacks, are in other's perspective to show how different Erratum views something compared to the other person. What Erratum sees as simple or no big deal isn't the same with others. I did this so that we hear about the time skip in Erratum's view as well as others's view as well. I might do this again as well, it was fine to do and write. As they are all watching how Erratum reacts, do and say and thinking something else then him as it goes on. Adds a new layer to the story._

 _Nightmare isn't a naive or real oblivious Monster, not like how Erratum himself is, he knows he is attracted to Erratum. But as they just met, Nightmare sees his attraction as shallow or just a simple crush. As time goes on, he is going to be in denial for a bit until it hits him on the head that this isn't just a shallow crush, that he is in love with Erratum and wants to be with him in a serious relationship._

 _I wanted to give Null and Void some more time in this story, so I decided to bring them to school with Erratum. Normal, this isn't allowed unless the teacher is having time off and decides to show off their new baby at school on one of those days - I've seen that happen before. But this is a fictional school and I can see them being more lax on the whole thing as long as the parent is with them at all times and keeping them in line._

 _Next chapter, the students meet Null and Void, and more assumptions and speculations run wild. Meanwhile, Erratum talks with the News Club as some members come to him wanting to talk to him. And while that is going on, Incubux and Moonlight wonder just what is going on with their Father._


	8. Destroyer Meet Forced Destroyer - Part 2

**Where:** Dragon Ball Super

 **Ship:** Error x Beerus

 _When Error woke up with two kids in his arms and found himself on a floating triangle like island surrounded by planets with a huge tree in the middle that had buildings on it, that did not even phase him at all. He's seen a lot of stranger AU's in his life. It was only when he was about to look through the world's Codes did he feel it; Destruction. It shot up and was heading his way, fast approaching him. Quickly hiding the kids, Error was in for a world of confusion when a purple, hairless cat in a nightgown suddenly dropped down from the sky. It was only when the other introduced himself as a God of Destruction did Error realize he was far away from his own Multiverse._

 _Error had no idea that when his eyes met the other, that this person would be the one to help him on the long road of healing...In their own unique way._

 _Destroyer of Worlds meet Forced Destroyer of Universes._

 _-_ _This one is going to be a hell of a long one, I know that even before writing it as I want to get to a certain point before letting this part be done. I'm going through like three or so episodes in this part alone. Having said, this is just the start. So while there are going to be differences, they are not going to be huge ones besides maybe one or two here and there. Error being in the DBZ universe changes things. It is going to make ripples, but at the center, the start, there are small ripples until they getting bigger and bigger in size the further you get out. It is the same in this story, the changes start small but grow bigger as time goes on._

 _I am mostly going off the Dragon Ball Super anime that is subbed, not the dubbed. Just in case anyone wanted to know._

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

"Do you have everything ready Lord Error?" Whis asked as the two walked to where Beerus was waiting for them, carrying bentos in his free hand.

Error grunted and patted a black messenger bag, It looked to be stitched up with his blue strings, that was strapped over his shoulder to show that he had everything. It was made like Null's and Void's, meaning that it held a lot of space on the inside. And Error likes to be prepared when it comes down to it. Not doing so would be like betting his kids's lives as it can mean death. **"yES."**

"And what about the Little Lords?" Whis inquired with a amused smile. "They could just hold onto my legs you know as we travel."

Error rolled his eyes, patting his long scarf that he made into a baby-like sling. Little hat covered skulls poked out, blinking up to Whis. **"SaFEr ThIS WaY. THIS WAY No OnE WiLl LEt gO oR gET TIrED oF sTAnDiNG, yOU DiD SAY iT WoULD tAkE a WHiLE. iS bERRuS ReaDY?"**

"He went off on his own, destroying eight and a half planets because he got tired of waiting." Whis sighed, his head falling at his First Lords actions. "Sometimes I don't know what to do with him I swear..."

 **"hE'S LIkE a ChILD aT TimEs."** Error agreed, smirking at the image of a baby Beerus before putting that thought away for later. **"THAt IMPaTiEnT ASs, He cOULd hAvE wAiTEd FoR us BEfORe hE lEfT FoR tHE PLanEtS oR taKEN oNe oF uS WiTH hIM."** Error shook his head, feeling his eye twitch. **"bUT It'S noT lIKE iT's AnYThInG nEw RiGHt? hE'S juSt FiGHt haPPy RiGHt nOW, WanTINg THAt PromISeD fiGHtER."**

"Yes, I suppose that is true." Whis nodded and turned his attention forward. All four looked up to see Beerus standing up on a tall tree stump, looking away from them.

"Lord Beerus!" Whis called out, making said Destroyer turn to look at the new comers. "I packed the lunches!"

"I see." Beerus then did a double take at Error and the children. "What are you doing?"

 **"i mADE a cArRiER TO makE THiNGs EasIEr ON US."** Error explained, patting the children's backs through the scarf, making them giggle. **"LOnG trAvElINg CaN BE hArD oN KIDs fROm WhAT i'VE sEEn oN tHE Tv."**

Beerus frowned, hopping down in front of Error, peering down into the sling at the smiling faces. "But is that comfortable?"

"Hmm~" Null nodded, cuddling his little brother closer and snuggling into his Father's chest. "Like a warm hug!"

"Nyha~" Void giggled, following Null's lead. "Daddy gives the best hugs~"

Beerus snorted, glancing up at Error's confused face. "Is that so?" With that, Beerus twisted his body so that he was now looking at the blue wrapped bentos. "What sides did you get?"

"The centerpieces are fried salmon from Planet Watrin, and Nubula 65's famous chicken and tartare sauce." Whis then looked up with a smile, gesturing with his head to the two kids wrapped up to Error's chest. "The Little Lords were a big help in making them. They made sure to put as much love in it as possible~"

Beerus glanced to Null and Void. "Well then, a thank you must be in order."

"Your welcome~" Came the chorus of replies, the two children almost singing it.

Error patted them once more, glancing at the other two adults. **"ThErY'RE vERy ExCiTEd To gO tO anOThEr PLaNEt; FiRsT** ** _ReAL_** **FamILy TRiP...** ** _OffICaL_** **oNE aT LEaST."** Error tacked on at the end, thinking about his fall into the VOID.

Whis giggled while Beerus huffed in amusement. Beerus then straightened and looked to Whis. "What did those taste like again?" Beerus asked about the food, forgetting when he had it and what it tasted like, before he shrugged and turned around. "Well, whatever. I guess I'll eat it on the way if we find a place with a nice view."

 **"i WoULd lIKe To SEE A NIcE CoNStEllATiON OR ShOOtInG StaRS."** Error stated plainly, hiding his fondness of the stars. But Whis and Beerus knew better then that, they can see his eyes glittering in wonder and joy every time the skeleton looks up to the stars. Error glanced down to Null and Void. **"WhAT DO yOU ThInK?"**

"I wanna flower field!" Void immediately put out there, his little hand waving in excitement. "See pretty flowers~"

Null hummed in thought, a slight pout on his face. "I...The big water! The one you talked about in your stories with the ships and big fishes!" Error frowned thinking about it before it hit him.

 **"THe OCEaN?"**

" _Mmmhmm~_ "

Whis sighed at them all, but eventually let it all go. He was sure he could find a spot eventually that they will all like. "Very well. I'll keep a look out for something." With that he waved the orb staff over the lunches, making them disappear. "Well then, let us be off. We do have a Family Trip to get to~"

Beerus looked over to Whis with a smirk while the children cheered. "Yeah." With that, Beerus put his hand on Whis's back while Error put a hand on Beerus's shoulder. Once he saw everyone was ready, Whis tapped his staff, making light surround them. Listening to Null and Void gasping and cooing at it all, Error knew they would be fine. After they were surrounded, they were off, shooting into the sky and off the planet.

 **-WIth Kibito Kai And Old Kai-**

"After waking up, Lord Beerus destroyed nine and a half planets in just half a day." Old Kai said, looking up into the sky with Kibito right next to him. Both standing on a cliff, looking worried for what was to come. "But yet, the other Destroyer only helped with that one planet."

"Did Lord Beerus really do that in such a short amount of time?" Kibito asked, turning his attention to the elder Kai, sweat going down his face. "Maybe the other Destroy left?" He added on hopefully, only to have that quickly dashed by the older one.

"No, I can still feel that weird energy with Lord Beerus's, meaning that the new comer is with him right now." Old Kai sighed, hands going behind his back. "In any case, that's what makes Lord Beerus so terrifying, even without the new Destroyer." He leaned forward, memories coming to surface. "As a matter of fact, it was Lord Beerus who sealed me up in the Z-Sword, too!"

Kibito gasped, eyes going small in shock. He had never really asked how the older one had gotten sealed up, but knowing that a God of Destruction can do that? Taking a little step back, Kibito quickly turned to face Old Kai.

"That, too, happened in a blink of an eye." Old Kai said sadly as he closed his eyes, memories of that day hitting him hard.

Kibito frowned, looking away in shame. "I...seem to have taken Lord Beerus too lightly."

Old Kai opened his eyes, humming before asking the taller one something. "Can you sense Lord Beerus's Ki? The other one's energy?"

Kibito closed his eyes, concentrating before they shot back open. "I can." Turning, he looked back up at the sky. "They are moving at incredible speeds."

Old Kai frowned, concentrating as well as he turned back to the sky. Narrowing his eyes, he followed the Ki and energy, trying to trace where they were going, only for a flash of purple and blue to hit him as he realized what direction they were going in.

Gasping in horror, Old Kai jolted away, falling backwards onto his bottom. Kibito quickly went to Old Kai's side, grabbing his hand to help him sit up. "Why?!" Old Kai gasped, eyes never leaving the sky. "Lord Beerus and the other...They're heading to the North Kai's planet!"

"I sensed it too." Kibito admitted, sweat going down his cheek as worry clouded his face. "But why would they be heading towards where Goku is?"

"T-This was what I feared the most..." Old Kai muttered, still shivering at sensing the energies and Ki of the Destroyers. "'Peace' is something awfully short-lived..." Old Kai sadly muttered, standing up as he did so.

Kibito shifted where he knelled. "Is there no way to prevent them all from meeting?" The taller Kai asked urgently.

"No matter what we did, it'd be in vain." Old Kai denied, keeping his eyes on the Destroyers's Ki and energy. "Lord Beerus's actions are no different from the workings of nature. We can do nothing until the storm passes."

"No..." Kibito whispered, not wanting to believe it.

"He might not settle for a planet or two this time...The entire Universe might disappear!" Old Kai told the younger Kai, shaking lightly as he thought about it. "We are no longer dealing with just one God of Destruction, that would be bad enough on it's own, no, now we are dealing with two! Two!" Old Kai held up two fingers that were shaking in fear. "And we don't know anything about the other! For two Gods of Destruction, destroying the entire Universe would be child's play!"

"...T-The entire Universe..." Kibito softly said in shock, looking up to the sky in shock as he went to sense the Ki and energy again.

 **-With The Skeleton Trio, Beerus, And Whis-**

 **"AnD THIs WOrKS?"** Error asked Whis, fiddling with the fabric tied around his forarm.

"Yes Lord Error, as long as I am touching the same thing you are or even better, _person_ you are touching as well, it will be fine." Whis calmly explained as he handed Beerus his packed lunch. "Although, physical contact is not a must, it makes thing easier on myself."

Only a few minutes ago, Beerus started complained that he was hungry. So, with a roll of his eyes, Whis made a short stop so that Beerus could tie him up to his waist tightly as to make sure he wasn't going to be jostled. While the purple Destroyer did that, Whis got another piece of fabric and tied his and Error's forarms together. This way Error could move his arm still and move around slightly, like facing Beerus who he was standing besides - making Whis's arm go back a little, but nothing hurtful - or to bend down slightly.

After that was done, they were back to traveling. Error pulled out little juice pouches for Null and Void to drink while Beerus licked his lips as he opened the packed lunch, only to freeze once he saw what was inside.

A dead fish's head as one side, purple and dark blue fish, rice, some green stuff on top of the fish, tentacles and some other fish with some bright blue and yellow fruit behind the fish head.

Beerus made a grim face, before he dropped his head in agony. "Now I remember..." Error blinked, turning his head to look down at Beerus. The guy looked like he was in pain. But that pain quickly faded as Beerus's head came back up and turned his head around to look at Whis.

"Hey, Whis!" Beerus snarled, eyes in a glare. "Couldn't you have got some other sides?! There's nothing but Planet Watrin's fried fish salmon and Nebula 65's chicken in tartare sauce here!" Beerus turned back to look forward, lifting a piece of fish with a pair of chopsticks. "I'm so tired of their taste."

 **"nUlL aND vOID hElpEd mAkE tHAT."** Beerus glanced up, only to freeze at the deadly glare directed at him from the dark skeleton, a twisted smile across the skull. **"ThEy wORkEd haRD oN iT FoR yOU."**

The implied _'You better eat it if you know what's good for you you no good fucker, because if my kids cry because you insulted their cooking, then no God or power up there will save you from my wrath you idiotic cat!'_ was silent, but it might as well been screamed to the heavens with how heavily implied it was.

Without another word, Beerus ate the piece of fish that was on the chopsticks, hearing the unsaid words loud and clear.

"How can you be tired of them," Whis started to ask, keeping his eyes straight ahead of him, and internally laughing at the two Destroyers. "when I've only made you this once, 160 years ago?" Then he glanced to Beerus over his shoulder from the corner of his eye. "That time you destroyed planet Monster?"

Now, Error should be shocked by this, after all it was called 'Planet Monster'. But he wasn't. Beerus couldn't kill him, and he could protect the kids fine if it came down to it. There is also the fact that Monster has a different meaning to this Multiverse then his. What counts as a Monster there is not the same here.

And Error is in no way a hypocrite, or at least not like how others are. Error has a lot of Monsters's dust and blood on his hands, he has killed more Monster planets - Universes - then Beerus ever has. So he wasn't shocked or the least bit worried. It happens.

Beerus turned his head around, face extremely annoyed. "I'm tired of them, I'm tired of them!"

Error cleared his throat once, making Beerus's mouth slam shut. Beerus gulped, but refused to look away from Whis, knowing that Error was glaring down at him. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek, feeling like something was crawling up his back as Error burned holes into the back of his head.

"Either way, you had better finish your food quickly, Lord Beerus." Whis stated, looking back to the front. "We'll be arriving at the North Kai's planet in about ten minutes."

"Oh, really?" Beerus asked calmly before glancing down to his food, then the next thing Error knew Beerus was shoveling it all into his mouth and chewing loudly.

Error gave a silent sigh, thankful that Beerus wasn't trying to shove more food into his mouth. Maybe he can get away with him not eating the lunch with how distracted Beerus is for this 'Super Sayian God'. He wasn't hungry right now, not like he ever is, but because his kids helped make it he will eat it. But not right now, he was tired of eating. Maybe he will get by eating it for dinner? In any case, Error could already feel today was going to be a long day for everyone. Maybe everything is actually not go to hell once everything is said and done.

But knowing his luck, everything is most likely going headfirst into a shit creek once everything is said and done.

 **-North Kai's Planet-**

 _'Why?'_ North Kai scowled, slightly curled and holding his head as he despaired. Not paying mind to Goku who was jogging around the small planet. _'Why is Lord Beerus's ki along with that other Destroyer's energy heading for this planet...?'_

North Kai shot up, sweat pouring off him as nerves over took him. "Oh, I can't take it!" He looked off into the distance with Bubbles - the monkey- and Gregory - the cricket - staring up at him as he freaked out. "They'll be here any moment!"

Both gasped as North Kai blubbered to himself, clumsily taking a few steps only to fall to his knees soon after.

North Kai harshly sighed, not noticing Goku watching him and then walking up to him.

"What're ya _doin'_ , North Kai?" Goku asked the Kai, confused and a bit worried at seeing the Kai acting so off. It didn't help that North Kai gasped, shooting up and away from him after seeing him leaning down to talk to him.

The Kai fell to his butt not too far from where he was, sweat pouring off of him as he pointed to a now standing Goku. "G-G-Goku! Y-You're still here?! Didn't you say that "Bulma" friend of yours was having a birthday party?" North Kai reminded, hoping that Goku would finally just up and go, meaning he doesn't have to worry too much about what was going to happen in the next few moments.

Goku's brows frowned even as he grinned, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Well, you know, I ain't too great at dealing with parties."

Still pointing up at Goku, and with sweat still flying off him, North Kai desperately tried to think of a way to get rid of the saiyan without giving out the reason why he wants the alien gone. If he did that, then the battle addict would never leave. The idea of fighting one Destroyer was enough, but with possible two coming? The Dragon Balls themselves wouldn't be able to wish Goku away if he knew. "Y-Your going to loose friends with that attitude!"

Goku just gave a little hum, walking over to where North Kai sat and leaned down so that they were face to face. "You've been actin' weird for a while, North Kai, so I was wonderin' why?" Goku asked once more, curious more then anything on what was going on with the Kai.

North Kai gaped, flinching away at the very question. Mind scrambling on what to say. "I've been acting weird?!"

Then it hit him. Acting weird. It was like a bell went off in his head.

Desperate times call for desperate measures. Pride has no meaning right now, time to do whatever it takes.

Crawling away from Goku, Gregory and Bubbles following his lead, North Kai faced away from Goku and started a dance. Bouncing on one foot to the other, hands up in the air, the three all sweated nervously and prayed it worked.

"I'm weird! I'm weird! I'm going crazy!" North Kai chanted along with Gregory, Bubbles too chanting as well with the other two. While North Kai danced farther and farther away from Goku, making his escape with the other two, he was finding a lot of truth in these words he was chanting. "I'm weird! I'm weird! I'm going crazy!"

Goku frowned as he raised a brow at what the three were doing as they went off into the distance, then looking up as he crossed his arms in thought. "Something _really_ does seem weird..."

 **-On Earth, Training Pod With Vegeta-**

With a grunt, a jump, dogging lasers of all kinds, Vegeta landed with a smirk. Sweat starting to form and come down his face as he looked forward to the other lasers. The whole room covered in a red light, machines flying about that could shoot lasers as well.

The machines closed in, making Vegeta move out of the way as they shot their lasers. Dogging left and right as more and more lasers closed in, Vegeta moved in a blink of a eye to one of the flying machines that looked almost like a eye. With a hit, it shot off.

With one down, Vegeta moved as fast as he can to the other machines flying about firing off lasers. Hitting the buttons on them to make them shut off. Sweat was pouring off him while he did so, gravity pushing him down as he dogged laser after laser, but soon all the machines where down for the count, shut off completely.

With all of them off, Vegeta landed with a scoff and a smirk, looking as proud as he could. "Even 150-fold gravity has outlived its purpose..."

The smirk soon fell away to confusion as everything shut off. The red lights going away as normal lights set in, the harsher gravity going back to normal as well. Then, hearing the door open, Vegeta didn't even turn to see who was coming in. His frown just grew.

A women with short brown hair cut off at the chin, dark purple eyes, round gold earrings, black dress shoes, and wearing a burgundy jacket, whit under shirt and black skirt with a Capsule Corp badge on her chest walked in, a house phone in her hands that was facing out. "Excuse me, Mr. Vegeta?"

Vegeta didn't even turn around, wanting this to be over already so that he could get back to training. "Leave! You're interrupting training!"

The women gulped at the other's tone, but forged on. "M-Ms. Bulma called, she wants you to came to her birthday party."

"Just go away already!" Vegeta snapped, feeling annoyed and frustrated at being interrupted. "Tell her I'm not going to such a thing!"

The women flinched as her boss finally spoke out of the phone with a yell.

"Vegeta!" Bulma's voice snapped out of the phone, sounding very annoyed and angered. "I don't know what is going on in that head of yours, not coming to your pretty wife's birthday party?!" Bulma's voice grew louder and louder as she went on. "Make sure you come, you hear me!" Bulma finally slammed the phone down, making it sound like a expulsion had went off. The women looked wide eyed to the phone, never having heard her boss go off like that before.

Vegeta breathed out heavily through his nose, looking out from the corner of his eye to the phone. Before tuning his focused forward once more with a glare. "Tch!"

Seems his training must be cut short today.

 **-North Kai's Planet-**

"Oh, I can't take it, oh..." North Kai grumbled to himself as he repainted his rebuilt home along with his two companions, feeling like his heart was about to give in again even if he was already dead. Goku practicing his punches in the distance, grunting with each practice hit.

North Kai glanced to where Goku was before sighing, stopping his painting as he bowed his head. "Oh...why's Lord Beerus coming here with the new Destroyer?"

"Ka..." Goku started to chant, hands coming into position as Ki formed into his hands. "me..." The saiyan ready himself, getting into position. "ha..." Bring his hands up and over, he held them in front of himself. "me..." The bringing his hands back, the ki ball getting bigger and bigger, he got ready to fire. "ha!" With that final chant, Goku shot forward his kamehameha, firing it in front of him.

The Kamehameha shot forward,nearly hitting North Kai along with Bubbles and Gregory. The three dove out of the way of the powerful attack, hanging onto the tree nearby the house as the wind kicked up, sending dirt flying everywhere. The attack went around the small planet, coming back to where it started. Aiming to hit the back of Goku.

Just before the Kamehameha hit, Goku turned and brought his hands up, grunting as the attack slammed into his palms. With a war cry and sliding feet, Goku fought his own attack. Gritting his teath, sweat starting to form, Goku gave on final push, crying out as he pushed against the attack one more time.

Smoke quickly formed as Goku outlived the attack, finally beating it and stopping it. Breathing heavily, Goku grinned and straightened after a few moments of catching his breath. "That was a nice one..."

"You idiot!"

Goku closed his eyes tightly as he flinched at the sudden scolding and insult. Opening his eyes and turning to the cry, Goku raised his brows and blinked when he saw the three in the tree.

North Kai frowned as he held onto a branch, waving a fist about. "Tell me before you go firing that everywhere!" Bubbles then started to slide off from the weight of Gregory, who was holding onto the monkey, making said monkey grab a hold of the Kai as he lost his grip on the tree. The Kai panicked as the combined weight of them all made them all fall to the ground with a cry.

Goku watched as they fell to the ground, only for the crash to set off a domino effect. Not even a second later, the crash made the ground shake, making the newly rebuilt house fall apart once more. Goku flinched, bring his hands up in a worried gestured as debris filled the air as the once almost finished house become ruble once more.

Goku shot around, hands clinched to his chest as he sweated nervously, looking worried as smoke and dust gathered behind him. "This ain't good..."

With a gulp, the warrior started walking to where North Kai landed with the other two, smoke starting to go away once everything settled down again.

North Kai groaned, sitting up with a glare once he saw Goku stopping in front of him. "Give us some thought sometimes, won't you?!"

Rubbing the back of his head, Goku gave a guilty smile as a sweat dropped formed on his cheek. "Sorry about that..I just want to train and get stronger..." Goku tried to explain and apologize, not wanting North Kai to be mad or for their to be any hard feelings about what he did.

The Kai frowned up at the Saiyan before sighing. Getting up, North Kai patted himself to get rid of the dirt on him. "Really now..." North Kai looked off to the side, not really thinking on who was in front of him. "This is why I _don't_ want you to meet Lord Beerus _or_ the other one." North Kai absent mindlessly said.

Goke frowned in confusion, tilting his head in question. "Huh? Who's Lord Beerus and 'the other one'?"

North Kai turned his head around, gaping as he realized what he just said and in front of who. Craddling his head and looking away from the warrior, the Kai berated himself. "Oh, I'm such a idiot, an idiot, and idiot!"

With a grin over taking his face, Goku leaned over the side of North Kai, looking excited. "You really _were_ hidin' somethin' from me!" Taking a step closer, Goku beamed down at the Kai who was still hiding his face from the world. "So that's why you were actin' so weird!"

North Kai, turned the other way, still hiding his face. Goku followed suit, leaning over to the other side to try and get the Kai to look at him or answer him. "Are they human?"

Uncovering his face slowly, North Kai started humming with a frown. Scratching his cheek in thought, the Kai decided the cat was out of the bag. Might as well answer the other before he got a stupid idea in his head, North Kai remembers Goku's more...not as bright moments.

Looking to Goku, North Kai answered. "Lord Beerus is not a human, he is a God. As for the other, they have the same feel as Lord Beerus, so they are most likely is a God as well." North Kai explained further for the Earth raised Saiyan. "Lord Beerus is on the same level as the Kai's. So the other one is as well by going with that fact. Both are headed this way."

Goku just grinned down at North Kai, not seeing any issue with these facts. "But if they're Gods, that shouldn't be a problem, should it?"

North Kai looked to the ground with a concerned frown. "Lord Beerus is a fickle and incredibly fearsome God, you see." Noth Kai then straightened, looking up at Goku. "And the other God is a unknown, they're energy unlike anything I have ever felt before, only that it feels similar to Lord Beerus's."

Now Goku looked confused and a bit worried, his grin falling down. "A fearsome God and a Unknown God?"

North Kai looked to the side, thinking back on a exploding planet. "The Unknown God's energy feels ever changing, like a walking contradiction. I have never felt this kind of energy before, as it is unlike Ki. But it does have the feeling of destruction to it, which is a lot like Lord Beerus's. Lord Beerus governs over the destruction in the Universe, and destroys planets and lifeforms at the slightest peeve." North Kai explained shortly.

Goku knelt down in front of the Kai, so that they were face to face. "Like someone not pickin' up after walkin' their dog?" Goku asked, genuinely interested in the answer to his question.

North Kai looked off into the distance, thinking about it before putting a hand to his chin when he turned his head back to look at Goku. "Well, I guess so..."

"Like someone not eatin' everything on their plate?" Goku asked about another scenario straight off the bat.

Looking up once more, North Kai nodded when he turned back to Goku. "Well, I guess so..."

"Like someone peein' in a hot spring?" Now Goku looked annoyed at his own scenario, showing how he felt about someone peeing in a hot springs.

North Kai barred his teeth, growling and feeling frustrated at these questions. "That's right!" North Kai snapped, making Goku turn his head to the side and hold up his hands to show he meant no harm, smiling as he sweated slightly at the anger directed at him. "When Lord Beerus wakes up, he just keeps destroying tons until he gets sleepy again!"

It was like a lightbulb went off in Goku's head as a realization hit him. With a slight gasp, Goku turned to look at North Kai with a serious face. "I get it. He's a bad guy! So that must mean that other guy must be bad too!"

But North Kai just shook his head in answer, looking up to the sky. "That's not so."

Goku followed the Kai's line of sight, looking up to the sky in confusion while Bubbles and Gregory started working on rebuilding the house for a second time.

"Lord Beerus is a God." North Kai started to explain gravely. "For there to be balance in this plane of existence, if there are Gods that create, there must be Gods that destroy." North Kai stated seriously, not giving any mind to that Bubbles and Gregory fell through the roof that they were rebuilding, making the whole house come down once more as the two screamed in shock and pain.

"What is shocking is that there are two of them now for some reason. We only felt their energy together once, meaning that they destroyed a planet together. Lord Beerus doesn't need help destroying planets, he's proved that enough over the years." North Kai sighed harshly as he looked off into the distance, stepping away from Goku. "Lord Beerus is not one to just make friends on a whim, he is more likely to destroy the person before befriending them. So I have no idea why another Destroyer would be with Lord Beerus and not on their own, never mind that Lord Beerus is letting them come along with him. It brings up so many questions on what is going on, on who this unknown God is and where they come from. Why would Lord Beerus even want another Destroyer with him?" North Kai shivered, thinking back on the feeling of the weird energy mixing in with Lord Beerus's when the first planet was destroyed. "But there is no doubt that they too are a God of Destruction."

Goku crocked his head after he stood up, stepping so that he was standing by North Kai. Glancing to the Kai, Goku asked the true question that was nagging in his mind. "Then they're strong, right?"

North Kai turned, pointing up at Goku. "They're on a level beyond "strong"! They are capable of destroying absolutely everything there is. Nobody stands a chance against them. Especially if they are working together. Lord Beerus can do that all alone by himself, but with another Destroyer with him? Helping him for whatever reason? Both could make sure that there wouldn't even be a crumb of the whole universe left when they're done with it."

Goku beamed, smiling brightly at the thought of the two that were on their way. "I can't wait to meet them!"

"Goku!" Suddenly turned, North Kai started pushing at Goku's legs as if getting him to leave, but the Kai has given up on that notion when he spilled the beans. "I'm _begging_ you, please try your hardest not to do anything stupid." North Kai started pushing him in the direction of the ruble that was once his house. "Okay? You understand?"

"Got it." Goku pouted, letting the Kai push him to wherever he wanted. "As long as they don't do anythin' bad, I'll keep away."

Then, North Kai felt it. Freezing on the spot, a shiver went down his back once he realized what he felt was. On how _close_ it was. Looking around, North Kai knew that this could get messy in a hurry if he didn't get this battle addict away right now.

With a quiet war cry, North Kai used all his strength and pushed Goku into the doorway of his home that was still missing the roof and a chunk of the sides. Panting and sweating from all that exercise, North Kai then ran as fast as he could to the area where he could feel the Ki and energy going to.

"Oww..." Goku groaned in pain as he rubbed the back of his head, not having expected the Kai to just shove him in. With a slight glare and pout, Goku looked over the rubble to see just what was going on. "What was that for?!"

"Honestly..." North Kai panted, shoulders going up and down as he sighed.

"What is it?" A voice went of in the North Kai's head, making him straightened with a gap. But before he could answer, a bright light went off in front of him, making him gulp as he knew who just landed on his planet.

Goku's eyes narrowed as the dust settled while North Kai shook and trembled at who was in front of him, the shivering getting worse at the new arrival with them as well. Said new arrival looked down at him with a slight glare, making the shaking grow worse.

Taking a gulp, the North Kai looked to the tall blue alien in front of him. "Lord Beerus!"

Goku's eyes widened as he stared at the tall blue alien. "So that's this "God of Destruction"..." Finally turning his attention to the one standing next to the alien, Goku gasped.

A tall, dark skeleton that was glitching stood by the blue one, just as tall as long as you don't count that white hair. The skeleton's sockets red, and multicolored eyes that glowed as he stared down at North Kai. Wearing a black trench coat that had glowing stitching on it, multicolored sweater - _it was red with blue and black stitching_ \- along with black pants, tennis shoes, and a bag around his shoulders the skeleton really stood out. Especially with the tear marks going down his face, like he was always crying. But what really caught Goku's eyes was his scarf, it was bundled up like it was holding something. Goku's eyes also caught all the scars, marks and chips on the skeleton. The skeleton looked like he had just gotten out of a fight or had been in so many fights.

"That must be that Unknown God!" Goku gasped in amazement, never having seen an actual skeleton like this. Not one that could blink in any case and move around alive. It made Goku wonder just what else the skeleton can do and where his power comes from. How would a skeleton fight? What were the stories behind all those scars? "That's _Amazin_ '...They both look tough, all right." Goku whispered aloud to himself. "But I can't feel any of their Ki. Such a strange bunch."

Goku suddenly grinned, bringing his hands up into fists as he stared down the skeleton and blue skinned alien. "I'm gettin' kinda excited!"

Gergory, who was sitting by the down, started waving his hands as he sweated nervously. His little heart pounding. "Please! Be quiet! They'll notice you!"

"O-Oh, if it isn't Lord Beerus." North Kai looked up to the blue skinned one before looking around the tall one. "I'm honored that you would come all the way to my planet..." North Kai gulped as the glitching skeleton continued to stare at him. It felt like something horrible was climbing up his back as the stare grew heavier.

Error mentally sighed while Beerus went side to side behind Whis, making the short pudgy blue skinned...'Kai' do the same until they met eye to eye. Holding onto the makeshift carrier, Error kept still as Null and Void were napping inside of it. But while this went on, it gave Error time to get a feel for the one Whis called 'North Kai'. Apparently these are the Gods of Creation here, ones that actually obey the rules from what he can gather from Whis on the way here. Seeing the North Kai be so respectful, if not out right fearing Beerus, made Error wish that the Creator he was Yin too would be the same. ** _'I swear, some Multiverses get all the luck...'_** Error's eyes narrowed, not noticing North Kai sweating more and more at the look directed at him from said skeleton.

Beerus stepped up with a smirk, now standing in front of Error and Whis. "Long time, no see, North Kai."

Goku's eyes widened to comical degrees at this new information form where he hid, peeking out of the doorway now. "Huh? _That's_ Beerus?"

Gregory saw this and flew up, pushing at Goku's face. "You're peaking your head out too much!" Goku grunted as Gregory pushed his head down and out of sight.

"How many years has it been?" asked Beerus as he stood with his arms crossed behind his back, Whis stood straight as both looked down at North Kai. Error meanwhile was wondering when the short Kai was going to finally pass out from all three of them staring him down. Seriously, the Kai was getting paler and paler by the second. Honestly, it made Error want to laugh at it all. Never mind the other SOULS that he keeps feeling on the small planet. Meaning that some others are hiding out. It made him itch, feeling like it was another trap for him. An ambush waiting to happen.

But seeing North Kai blink, and then held up both hands and started counting taking the question too seriously, made Error silently snort and let go of that feeling. Even if for a moment.

"Ah, well, let's see...1, 2, 3, 4..." He paused before going on. "5, 6, 7..."

Finally, Whis had enough of this and turned his head to look down at Beerus. "327 years." He promptly stated out the fact.

"What?" North Kai questioned, not actually remembering the number of years, before deciding to roll with it. "Yes, that's exactly right. It's been 327 years."

"Ah, so." Beerus simply said while Error rolled his eyes discreetly at this.

Kneeling down and holding himself up with his elbows, Goku blinked at the scene that he was watching play out right in front of him. "North Kai's awfully nervous..." Goku frowned in question. "Is that Beerus guy and skeleton really _that_ strong?"

Gregory just kept holding down the Saiyan, never looking away from the where the Kai and Destroyers were. "Ignorance is bliss, I suppose."

Beerus finally looked away from the Kai, making said Kai sigh a bit in relief. Only to straighten back up when the Kai noticed that the skeleton was _still_ staring at him.

"Anyway, your planet sure is small." Beerus bluntly said, looking around the small planet.

"Oh, I'm very sorry." North Kai apologized right away, making the skeleton raise a brow at him. For a moment, North Kai wondered on if he could get away with asking just who this skeleton was and why he was with Lord Beerus and his attendant. Glancing to Lord Beerus, he decided not to chance anything right now. Asking the wrong question could mean no longer having a planet, no matter how small it was. "Please excuse the cramped space."

Rubbing his hands together, North Kai decided to offer the only thing that he knew may save him, as long as Lord Beerus liked it of course. "A-Anyway, Lord Beerus, would you care for a meal?"

Now Error visibly rolled his eyes when Beerus gave a small smile at the offer, making Whis give a tiny smirk when he saw Error do so from the corner of his eye. "A meal? Tasty, I hope."

Goku blinked at the sight of a skeleton rolling their eyes while North Kai sweated, quickly assuring Beerus of the meal's taste. "Oh yes, of course it's quite delicious!"

Then it hit Goku on what North Kai was talking about. "North Kai, how'd you manage to make somethin' like that without me noticin'?" Goku muttered himself, wanting nothing more then to eat something now.

"So it is tasty, huh?" Beerus asked with a straight face, a glint in his eye. "If it's as bad as last time, I'm going to make this planet even smaller." Beerus then looked to the yellow shed not too far off from where the group was standing. "About the size of that shed over there."

North Kai's heart stopped, sweating up a storm when he turned and cried out for Bubbles. "Bubbles, go prepare the food right now!"

Error laughed when he saw a monkey actually move to the call, going to make the food apparently, gaining the attention of everyone as his laughs died down to a amused chuckle. Error decided this went on long enough anyway, Beerus has had enough fun. The skeleton just wanted this hunt to be over with so that he can get back to knitting and watching his shows on the TV.

 **"bErRUS."** North Kai and Goku flinched back at the sound coming from the skeleton. His voice low yet ever changing, like it was glitching with every word. With wide eyes, they watched as the skeleton talked down to the God, making North Kai worry that a fight was going to happen on his small planet.

"Hm? What is is?" Beerus asked, turning his head to look up and over at Error, who was looking back amused.

 **"yOU JUsT aTE TEn minutES AgO."** Error pointed out, rubbing the carrier when he felt the kids shifting in it. It seems they were waking up from their short nap. **"YoU DON't nEEd tO EaT rIgHT noW."**

North Kai started to panic when he saw Beerus frown, but Goku noticed it was more of a pout then anything.

Beerus sighed and closed his eyes, tapping his foot. "I was thinking more of the lines of _you_ eating something tasty."

While North Kai choked silently in shock, a light bulb started flickering in Goku's head. The Saiyan frowned, something nagging at his mind as he watches the two interact with one another.

North Kai blankly watched the skeleton raise one hand off whatever he was carrying in his scarf, waving his hand dismissively. **"i hAVE a pAckED lUnCh ToO. EvEN iF i DON't WanT tO Eat IT,"** Beerus frowned tightly, eyes snapping open and glaring up at the skeleton, making North Kai take a step back in fear. **"i KNoW yoU'LL mAkE mE EaT iT evENtuALLy. NEvER mINd tHAt tHE tErRORs hElpEd maKE iT, MEaniNG i** ** _WIlL_** **EaT iT foR suRE. I AlREaDY hAvE FOoD, sO i DOn'T NEEd To EaT 'SomEthINg TasTy' riGhT noW bEErUS."**

The Cat God looked Error up and down for any lies before addressing North Kai when he didn't find any in the skeleton - not that he expected to, Error was a blunt Monster that didn't like beating around the bush for anything.

"I think I'll have to say, "no thanks" ." Beerus stated aloud, not looking away from Error as he relaxed a touch. "I just ate a boxed lunch."

Whis's eyes gained a gleam, a smile working it's way up. "Indeed, the lunch I made with some adorable helpers." With that said, Whis tapped the orb that was apart of his staff on his hand, making the packed lunches appear from it.

"W-Well then, how about some delicious biscuits or something?" North Kai nervously offered a hand up, not wanting to loose this gamble and to stall for time. Time for what? He had no idea, just prayed it was something good. North Kai turned as if to get them, starting to talk away. "You should still have room for that, right?"

Error sighed, unconsciously shaking his head at the offer. Beerus's eyes sharpened at this while Whis just kept smiling as he held the boxed lunches.

Beerus's head snapped into the North Kai's direction. "I said "no thanks", and I meant "no thanks"!" Beerus snapped out, starting to get annoyed at the Kai not listening to him. "If you keep nagging..." Beerus's eyes narrowed into a glare. "I'll destroy this planet."

It was like watching some get electrified or stab in the back to Error, watching the reaction North Kai gave.

North Kai was quick to back track, bowing apologetically to the group. "I-I'm very sorry."

Beerus lightened at the apologies, lifting his head up and loosing the glare. "Maybe we'll have some next time." He then glanced back up to Error. "Maybe by then I'll have your apatite back to normal."

 **"i** ** _nEvER_** **HAVE a ApAtiTe BeErUS."** Error stated blandly, like they have had this conversation a million times. Which technically they have had this conversation too many times before, Whis knows this much as he has walked in on this argument plenty of times. **"iTS liKE i KEEp TellINg YOu; I** ** _dON't_** **nEEd To EaT."**

"We'll see about that." Beerus challenged before turning his attention back to the bowed Kai, who was now starting to think it would be worth it to ask just who this skeleton was and how they could talk back to Beerus without harm befalling them. "Well?" Beerus snapped, making North Kai bow once more.

"A-All right." North Kai gestured to Bubbles, making Bubbles look up then back away, seeing that he wasn't needed anymore. "B-But anyway, what brings you here, Lord Beerus?" North Kai smiled shakily, rubbing his hands once more as he risked a glance over Beerus to the skeleton. The skeleton wasn't paying him any mind anymore, looking to something in front of himself but behind North Kai. The paled when he realized what was behind him. Or more specifically, _who_ was hiding beyond him.

Beerus frowned, glancing to where Error had been staring at for a while now. "Well, I have some business with that Saiyan over there!" Beerus called out, getting said Saiyan's attention while North Kai flinched down and freaked out.

Goku shot up from his knelling, pulling at his hair as he sweated nervously. "Crap!"

Gregory wasn't any better as he floated up a bit, paling. "I told you to stay hidden!"

"O-Oh, kindly excuses me." North Kai turned a bit so that he was facing the house. "Goku, come out and meet Lord Beerus!"

"I can go out?" Now Goku felt confused, as North Kai had drilled it in his head to stay out of sight, pretty much shoving him out of sight too.

"Mind your manners as best as you can though." Gregory warned lowly, knowing that this was going to blow up in some way and or fashion. This _is_ Goku after all.

Goku chuckled a bit as he stood up. "Yeah, I know."

Error watched the 'Saiyan' in a white and light blue jogging outfit jog up to them. The Saiyan looked just like a human to Error, but admittedly had a different feel to him. Just as the Charas had a different feel, so did this Goku. Not to say that Goku and Chara are the same. No, they couldn't be more different. It was just that both sides are more complicated, very different from humans. So while the one before him looked like a human, Error knew better. He was too old to be fooled by looks anymore.

Goku beamed brightly at the group, lifting a hand up in greeting as he grinned widely. "Yo! I'm Goku!"

After that _wonderful_ greeting, he was then promptly hit on top of the head by a enraged North Kai.

"OW!" Goku groaned in pain, clutching his head as he slightly bent down from the blow. "That really hurt!"

North Kai lowly growled up at Goku, teeth growing sharp as his face grew distress lines and turning a darker blue in anger. "You're getting pretty old yourself, so you should at least be able to give a proper greeting, you idiot!"

"That hurt!" Goku complained once more before what North Kai said hit him. Blinking in realization. "Ah! Good morning to you, sirs." Goku straightened and walked up to the group. Stopping in front of them, Goku tried to remember what was a proper greeting. "Um...I'm...I mean..." Thinking back, Goku decided to just go for it. "I am he who is known by the name of Son Goku, Sirs." Glancing to the skeleton, Goku gave a friendly smile. "So what's-I mean...May I ask of your name Sir?"

Error was chuckling by now, finding amusement in the alien in front of him, someone as awkward as he himself was! **"i'M ErRoR, GoD of DesTRucTIOn FrOM anoTHEr mUltivERsE anD destRoyER oF unIVerSEs."** Error introduced himself, not paying any mind to the rapidly paling Kai as he glanced down into his scarf carrier, two pairs of blurry eyes sleepily blinking up at him. **"mY kIND ArE cALLEd mONsTErs. I'M a skELEton MONstER iF yoU WanT to GEt technicAL."** Error didn't want there to be any confusion on who and what he was. He's lived through enough misunderstandings that have lead to his pain too many times. Besides, he doesn't have to lie here or tell half-truths, he's not hiding in any form of the word here.

"Another...Multiverse? Monsters? That's kind of cool name though..." Goku mumbled to himself before shrugging with a grin, starting to lift his hand to offer it in greeting. "Man, you sure are a long way from home then, huh?"

Whis hid a smile while he put the boxed lunches back into his staff, watching out of the corner of his eye at how Beerus stiffened.

But before the hand could come up all the way, and just when North Kai was about to wack the idiot, the bundle that Error was holding onto started to move, making Goku still and blink curiously at said bundle.

"Oh!" Goku gasped as Error shifted his arms around the bundle. "Is there somethin' in there?" Taking some steps closer, Goku and North Kai both flinched back in surprise when two little heads peeked out of the bundle.

 **"moRE liKE** ** _soMEOnEs_** **."** Error corrected, lifting his hands to rub the top of his sons's covered heads. **"thEsE aRE mY sONS; NuLL anD vOID."** Error introduced, gesturing to who was who. **"thEY wERE napPinG bEfoRE noW."**

Before North Kai could process on what was going on, Goku was in Error's space, moving so that he was face to face with the little skeletons who blinked up at him. "They're adorable!" Goku then beamed up at Error, who was twitching lightly with how close the other was to him. "You know, I have two sons too!"

Error blinked, now interested in the conversation. **"ReaLLy?"** Error's face grew serious as he asked a question that had been bugging him awhile now about his kids. **"mY kIDs loVe to GivE ME kISSes, iS thIS noRmaL? aRE thEY GOinG tO kISs sTRanGErs?"** Sure, they were both different species, but any help here would be nice. Error doesn't know if it was normal for kids to be so affectionate or if it was just his. He wouldn't change Null and Void for the world, any world, but he just wanted to know if he should keep a eye out for someone who may take advantage of his kids loving natures.

What Error doesn't realize is that it is only with him that they are the _most_ affectionate, so there will not be any worries about that. They would listen to Error first and foremost over anyone else.

"Um..." Goku rubbed the back of his head in thought. "I think it is? I mean, I remember my kids doin' that when they were younger..." Goku grinned, reaching a hand out to pat the skeleton's arm in comfort. "But don' worry! I'm sure they wouldn't go around kissin' strangers-"

The hand he was reaching out was suddenly slapped away swiftly.

Taking a step back in surprise, Goku blinked in confused shock once he saw that Beerus was now standing partially in front of Error, a deep frown on his face. Error was just confused before Null and Void stole his attention, the little skeletons rubbing their eyes and sleepily asking their Daddy what was going on.

"And what, pray tell, where you thinking on doing?" Beerus scowled, raising a brow in question at the Saiyan. How dare this lowly mortal think it was okay to get near Error and the children, much less get so close to them!

Goku opened his mouth to explain he meant no harm - _something nagging at his mind as he saw Beerus standing so protectively in front of the skeletons, the light bulb flicking more and more_ \- only for a cry of pain to come out. North Kai hit him so hard across the head he fell to the ground face first.

"Please forgive this idiot!" North Kai bowed once more as Goku slowly got back up, rubbing his head and complaining about the pain. "He doesn't understand what he does!"

Beersu growled, opening his mouth - _most likely to have some choice words with this 'idiot'_ \- only for Error to place a hand on his shoulder, making Beerus shut his mouth and turn to the taller skeleton.

Both Goku and North Kai watched in slight awe at the silent conversation that they were having, seeming to need no words as the two destroyers looked to one another.

North Kai was in shock. Another Destroyer from another Multiverse. Not just another Universe, but another _Mult_ iverse. One who destroyers _whole_ Universes! This alone was worse then Lord Beerus, as said God only destroys worlds, planets, not _whole Universes_! Not to mention that somehow the two Gods get along with each other, seemingly to seek each other out. It just opens questions to as how and why Error got here and the reason that Beerus has seemingly taken him in. Or at the very least is fond of the three skeletons. With Beerus being so protective of Error, if someone so much as insults the other things could get bad. Never before has Beerus been so protective, let alone make a friend. There is also the case of Error having children with him, adding another layer. A protective Dad Destroyer? There wouldn't be anything left of the Universe, especially as the skeleton has openly admitted to destroying universes. Key word; Universes. Meaning that he has destroyed way more then one universes. A whole lot of Universes to get that title and be able to say it, meaning being able to back it up without being a smear on the wall as others challenge such a title.

Oh, something was going to go terribly wrong! North Kai could feel it!

Goku on the other hand had saw how Error stated it all, like it was a face that he couldn't change. Not really sounding proud, just like how one would say that stars are other planets or that the sky on Earth was blue. A unchangeable fact. But seeing how softly and gently the skeleton handles his children - _softly patting their heads, looking at them with eyes that soften with every glance down at them, and asking questions in genuine worry about said children_ \- the Saiyan knew he couldn't be a bad guy. Someone, even someone that has the species called 'Monster', couldn't be that all bad when they held such love in them.

That means that Beerus isn't so bad either, as he clearly cares for the skeletons. But something in the _way_ he acts reminds Goku of something. It's nagging at his mind, he knows there is more then he is seeing, but what is it?

Then he saw movement. Looking up, Goku beamed brightly at the two little skeletons now looking at him in curiosity. Lifting a hand, he waved it. Laughing with the one in orange - who Error called Void - just as brightly beamed and waved back. The one in blue - Null, Goku thinks he was called - didn't wave back, but smiled lightly in greeting.

After a few moments, Beerus huffed. Grabbing a hold of Error's wrist, he tugged the skeleton more towards him. Error let him, not seeing anything wrong with it. Only when Beerus deemed Error close enough did he let go, but still stayed partially in front of the skeleton, and turned his attention back to the Saiyan, who was now making funny faces at a giggling Null and Void.

"Goku." Goku stopped in mid-funny face at the call, only straightening and putting on a serious face when North Kai kicked him in the leg. Beerus silently sighed before getting down to business. "There is something I wanted to ask you." Beerus closed his eyes, thinking hard on what it was called. "Um...Super..."

Null and Void giggled as they realized that the other destroyer forgot the name again. Sharing a glance with Whis, both knew that one of them would have to remind the other God if they wanted to leave sometime this lifetime. Having a silent argument on who, Whis gestured to Beerus with his head, eyes saying _'He'll listen to you better.'_. Error sighed as if in great pain before reminding Beerus in a slight mummer. **"suPEr SaiYAn GoD."**

Really, Error just wanted for the kids to have fun somewhere on this 'family trip' - _for them to see sights never seen before by them or even others. They had been trapped in the Underground with only seeing a piece of the upside. Error wanted to show his children the stars and ocean, fields of flowers that goes on beyond what even his eyes can see. He wants Null and Void to experience all the worlds there are in this Universe, to go in them without fear unlike he could ever do in his Multiverse. He couldn't even stay in a AU long enough to get some flowers to make a flower crown much less visit the Charas or destroy the AU. Inky and Dream show up and fight him no matter what, even if he is somewhere not to destroy._ \- or just go home already.

It didn't hit Error until much, much later that he thinks of Beerus's home as his own. Something he never did with his own Multiverse or Anti-VOID.

Beerus glanced to Error before looking away, scratching his head with one finger as he remembered. "Ah, yeah. That's it." Beerus then turned his attention back to Goku. "Do you know anything about this being they call "Super Saiyan God"?"

Goku leaned up, tilting his head back in thought as he put his fists to his hips. "Huh? Super Saiyan God?" Leaning down a bit, he grabbed his chin as he tried thinking if he has ever heard if has met someone called that. Sure, there is 'Super Saiyan', but 'God'? "I know about regular old Super Saiyan, but..." Goku looked back at up Beerus, waving the hand that was once on his chin dismissively. "Nope, ain't heard of him." Goku declared eventually.

North Kai's head snapped in his direction with a tight frown on his face, making Goku give a small gasp as he realized what he did wrong.

Goku forced his face to be serious. "I ain't heard of him, Sir!"

"Likewise," North Kai spoke up, taking a step next to Goku. "I've never heard anything about a "Super Saiyan God"."

"I see." Beerus said before coming up closer to Goku. "I heard you defeated Freeza..." Beerus topped just in front of Goku, making North Kai shiver. "Is this true?"

With a blink, Goku ginned widely as he closed his eyes in a beam. "Oh, yeah, I beat him alright!"

Error snorted with his children while Whis suddenly sighed when Beerus poked the Saiyan in the chest, making said Saiyan change his words from before quickly. "Uh, I mean, I did defeat him sir."

Beerus looked the Sayian up and down, poking him and lifting up a arm to inspect before backing away, hand to his chin in thought. "You don't look like you'd be possible be able to beat him as you are now," Beerus then tilted his head. "but, you're one of those transforming Saiyans, right?" Beerus righted his head with a grin. "You can turn into that Super Saiyan thing."

Rolling his eyes, Error sighed. Beerus really wanted to find this so-called God didn't he? He could see this turning ugly fast. Glancing at Whis, Error could see he was getting annoyed fast and in a hurry, not even beliving that there is a 'Super Saiyan God', that it was all just a normal dream. Error didn't blame him, but then again he hated Fate, so he was biased.

Null and Void meanwhile were looking at everything they could, pointing and whispering to one another. In awe at such a small planet.

"Y-Yes." North Kai stepped up to answer in fear that Goku would blotch things up. "Goku can perform a power-up transformation called "Super Saiyan"."

 **"souNDs lIKe a ANimE."** Error couldn't help but mention, making Whis cough to hide his laugh while Beerus gave a slight glare. But Error knew he too was hiding a smile from the way he tightened his mouth into a straight line. **"couLdN'T thINk oF a bETTEr nAmE?"**

"Nope!" Error snorted loudly at the answer, liking how honest this alien was. Goku rubbed the back of his head, smiling guiltily. "To be honest, I've never thought about it..."

"In any case, you don't know about a Super Saiyan _God_..." Beerus cut in, frown tugging at his lips. Beerus turned away from them all, walking a bit away from them as he hummed in thought at this new information.

Let's just go home, Lord Beerus." Whis finally spoke up, feeling done with this. "It seems it wasn't a prophetic dream after all, just an ordinary dream." Whis tilted his head, glancing to Error out of the corner of his eye. "Besides, there's only one other person that could fight evenly with you in the first place. And we both know you haven't even asked for a fight with them yet."

Error just blinked along with the rest - besides Beerus -, confused as to who they are talking about.

 _'We both know why I haven't asked for a fight yet.'_ Beerus hummed, putting his hand back behind him as he refused to look at Error. _'To force another to fight isn't what I want. Maybe one day I can ask without fear of Error breaking down in some kind of fashion, but not now. In any case, I had that dream about Error before he showed up, with it coming true as soon as I awoke...'_ Beerus's eyes narrowed. _'Someone was talking to me, most likely a deity from that Multiverse...but I didn't hear all the words before Error landed.'_

Beerus looked off into the distance. "But it wasn't just me. The Prophet Fish said the same thing." Beerus said, not mentioning his prophetic dream about Error for now. Looking back at the group, Beerus smirked. "Let's ask Prince Vegeta, too. Earth isn't that far away from here."

"Erath?" North Kai freaked out slightly at hearing this.

Meanwhile Whis was feeling enough was enough with this so called 'prophetic dream'. "Are you sure?" Whis asked, face never changing. "It'll take a whole three minutes to get there."

 **"i WouLDn't mINd goINg."** Error mentioned just as Beerus opened his mouth to speak. **"i AlWaYS WanTEd To shOW tHE tErRORs EaRtH withOut FeaR."** The glitch stated, knowing that no Monsters were trapped or on Earth. Or at the very least, not the Monsters he knows or even calls Monsters. Different words have different meanings here after all. Error tilted his head with a smirk. **"bEsiDEs, We arE iN thE miDDle oF ouR FamILY TrIp!"** He glanced around the tiny planet. **"AnD thIS haSN'T bEEn mUCh oF a FamILY tRiP sO FaR. thERe iS a LOT tO DO anD ExpEriEnCe oN EaRTh FroM WhAT i CaN RemEmbER."**

"Yeah!" Void agreed, waving his hands with a grin. "I wanna go~!"

"I wanna see the ocean Daddy!" Null pouted up at Error, beaming when Error nodded in agreement with him. "You make it sound so pretty in your stories! Does it really shine like gems?" Null asked in awe.

 **"SomEtimEs. iT dEpEnds On tHE suN, MOoN AnD stARs."** Error explained to the child. **"bUT RemEmbER, tHE oCeaN CaN alSO bE danGEROUS. stAY NEar mE aT alL TImes OR in my SigHT iF WE EvER gO nEaR iT."**

Whis sighed at Lord Beerus's face, knowing that nothing will stop him from going to Earth now that Error, Null and Void have all said that they want to go. _'Really, he spoils them way to much...Even Error he tries to spoil in his own way.'_ A small smile grew on his face as he glanced to the excited children and content adult skeleton. _'Not to say that they don't deserve it though.'_

"Time is no issue Whis." Beerus immediately stated after hearing the skeletons wanting to go. "Besides, three _"whole"_ minutes? You sound like you really don't want us to go?" Beerus snorted, gesturing with his head to Error and the children. "You heard Error, this is a family trip! We have to go to at least one more planet to make things more fun for the kids. Error can see how different and the same Earth is too from, I'm sure he'll like that. Would it really be the bothersome?"

The light bulb finally went off in Goku's head. His eyes widened and gaped for a moment, gape turning into a big grin once he realized just _who_ Error was too Beerus.

Whis just sniffed, looking to the side at His Second Lord at his First Lord's question. Not wanting to say anything against it now that Error, Null and Void have said that they want to go. Whis slowly looked back at a smug Beerus. "Oh, no, not at all."

North Kai ignored all this, just focusing on his worry for the Earth with two destroyers going to it. "Don't tell me..." North Kai gulped as he took a step forward. "You're not planning to destroy Earth, are you?"

"Not unless they get on my nerves." Beerus answered straight away with a smirk, glancing to Error, who was now describing to the children on the types of fish he has seen before in all the different AU's. A enthroned Goku also listening in with awe on his face. "That, or if they try _anything_ funny."

North Kai twitched violently, backing away quickly at this answer.

"Error," Error stopped his stories, to the pouting of Null, Void and Goku, looking up to Beerus. "Whis, let's go."

Error just nodded walking to Beerus as did Whis. "Very well, Lord Beerus." Whis sighed aloud, having a feeling that something was going to go wrong eventually.

"Um, Lord Beerus, Lord Error?" Both Gods of Destruction turned to face Goku in question. "U-Umm, I heard..." Goku smiled nervously. "you're both supposed to be freakishly strong..." Goku lifted a hand up in offering and question. "Do you think both could show me if that's true or not?"

"Goku!" North Kai scolded harshly, while Gregory and Bubbles freaked out in the background.

Rubbing his tear marks, Error twitched. **"iT'S jUSt liKE wiTh DuSt alL oVeR agAIN."** Error muttered to himself, making Whis and Beerus glance to him. **"tEstINg mY sTRenGth oVeR anD oVeR. FiRst To TRY anD kILL mE unTil We mAdE a GamE ouT oF iT."** Error muttered so that only the two and his kids could hear him, sounding fond. **"FuN tIMEs. EspeCiAllY whEN hE staBBEd INkY foR INtruPPtinG OuR gamE."**

"Your Multiverse has some weird games." Whis muttered back, not knowing how he should feel with Error sounding fond at someone who has apparently tried to kill him many times before, and then making a game out of the whole murder business.

"You want us to put my power to the test?" Beerus asked aloud, not knowing what he would do if Error agreed to a fight with this mortal before fighting with him. He'd most likely blow up the planet(s) in anger if Error so much as liked the very idea of fighting this Saiyan. "How?"

Goku scratched his cheek, grinning with no worries while North Kai looked ready to have a heart attack. "Could we have a match? It doesn't have to be long...Sirs." Goku shortly jogged up to the Destroyers, hands clinched excitedly at the very thought of fighting them. "We could have a three way match! Or even just the two of you against me if you don't want to waste time taking turns. I don't mind!"

Just as North Kai growled, looking like he was about to tear Goku a new one, Error stepped up.

 **"A mATcH? lIkE a SpaR?"** Error questioned, brows frowning in thought. **"noT a FuLL oN FIGHT?"**

"Yeah!" Goku beamed in joy as the skeleton considered his request. "We don't need to go all the way! But I would really like it if you went all the way in the fight."

Beerus scowled as he watched Error hum from the comer of his eye. Whis glanced behind Beerus, seeing that the Destroyer's hands were shaking in anger. _'I really hope for the Kai's sake,'_ Whis thought to himself as he looked back to Error. _'that Error says no to the offer. Lord Beerus has always been a jealous individual.'_

Finally, Error shook his head in negative. **"nO."**

"W-What?!" Goku pouted, while North Kai and Beerus relaxed a bit at the answer. "But why not?"

Waving a hand to calm the mortal down, Error explained. **"i'M noT USEd To HolDing bAcK. i WouLd mOSt liEklY kILL yOU bEcuASe oF hOW i FIGHT."** Error started grimly, looking a shocked Goku in the eyes. **"i hAVe taUGHt mYSELf fiGHtinG, NO onE hAS tauGHt mE anYTHinG. i hAVE lEaRNed tO FigHT wiTHoUt MERCY. i uSE mY inStinCts moRe tHEN anYThINg, i FIGHt to DestROy, i FiGht To KIll."** Error shook his head once more. **"i'M juST noW lEaRNinG hoW tO hOILd bAcK mY strenGTh IN WhAT mAny to BE conSidERED noRmAL sEttINgs, aNd i'M FaiLING aT thAT. iN a fIGHt, iF yOu comE aT mE, I am MORe likEly to Just kILL yoU, sEEing yOU aS a thREaT to ME anD miNE."** Error shrugged at the looks directed at himself. **"i Don't havE a 'WaRRiaR's CoDE' oR hoNOR, i GO bY bAsER InstINctS WhEN fiGHtinG moStlY whILE miXinG iN mY knoWlEDgE. HonOR aND tHOse TyPRs oF coDEs aRE pOINtlEsS tO mE, NO onE HAs EvER shOWn mE iT. i SeE no pOINt iN thEM. ONlY inStinCtS, DestrucTion, anD to ProtecT whaT iS mINe nO maTTER thE coST. iF WE fiGHt, I'D pRopAblY slAUghTER yOU bEfoRE i EvEn REaliZe WhaT i'D donE. mAYbE whEN i UNdERstAND thE conCepT oF hOILDinG bAck...BuT thEN AgaIN i DOn'T sEE mySElf DOInG thAT In yoUR liFEtiME."** Error bluntly finished.

It was true too, if Error fought he would be more then likely to just snap the guy's neck when he comes at him. Not that Error minds killing people, he is just tired of it for right now. Maybe later he will be up for fighting. Error has been taught in his Multiverse by others on how to fight by fighting them. Fighting to live had turned to fighting to destroy and get the job done when he found out he couldn't die. He has learned to listen to his instincts instinctively, he listens to his body and just reacts, sometimes without thought. Error is just now learning to do normal things as he tries to hold back, like not eating the fork with the food, but is failing that. So a fight would be worse as Error has no concept of what a spar is, much less holding back.

And while he did hold back with Dust, he didn't really fight him to be honest. Error always went on the defense, not the offensive. No matter how many times Dust went after the Destroyer of Universes, Error never really fought back besides a few shoves, slaps, and soft as he could hits. And said soft hits were still enough to make the other skeleton go flying many feet and/or bounce way more then once after hitting the ground painfully, but he wasn't dead or had a huge broken bone, so Error called it a win. Still would have killed a normal Monster and human, but Dust was never normal in any form of the word. That's as much holding back Error knows, but that's with a person he knows and is fond of. So doing that with a _stranger_? _Yeah_ , Error would be holding a dead body before he knows what he was even doing, let alone snapping someone's neck.

Seeing that Error would not be swayed from his rejection, Goku turned his sparkling eyes to Beerus who has yet to answer him. Who had relaxed fully after Error said no. Whis was just grateful that he wouldn't have to do any damage control right now.

"I've lived for hundred of millions of years, but I've never heard anyone utter such a unique line." Beerus said, focusing fully on Goku now that Error has given his answer - or more importantly, his rejection to the request. "Could you be incredibly full of yourself?" Beerus tilted his head with a searching glare, looking the Saiyan in front of him up and down. "Or are you simply a big imbecile?"

"The latter! He's just one big imbecile!" North Kai cut in, face frustrated as he tried to save Goku from a very stupid decision.

"All right." Beerus lifted a hand in agreement. "I'll let you see my power." He glanced back to where Error was slowly unwrapping the kids out of the scarf carrier. "A good show is needed in a family trip I suppose." His eyes cut to Goku. "I surely hope you _don't_ disappoint."

"Really?!" North Kai choked out, face paling.

Meanwhile Goku looked like Christmas has come early. "Awesome!" Then he remembered who he was talking to. "Uh...Thank you very much, Sir. I'll try not to disappoint, Sir."

"Goku!" North Kai started shoving him to the house once more. "Don't be a fool!" North Kai stopped pushing and started following Goku to the broken house, Goku heading there to hide behind some rubble and change into his fighting outfit. "Lord Beerus is in a entirely different league from anyone you've fought before!" North Kai hissed on the other side of the rubble as he waited for Goku to come out. "He's so strong he can send the likes of you flying to the furthest ends of the Universe with a single snort, as if you were a mere booger!" North Kai sighed harshly when Goku just hummed as he changed, knowing there wouldn't be any way to change the idiot's mind. "At least Lord Error is merciful enough not to fight you, even if the reason are worrying as well." North Kai muttered near silently. "I wonder why he's with Lord Beerus though?" He questioned himself, flinching back in shock when Goku actually answered him.

"It'll be fine North Kai! That's why I want to fight him, I'm so excited!" Goku brightly said as he tugged his pants on. "But I'm shocked you don't know."

"Don't know what Goku?" North Kai sighed tiredly when Goku finally stepped out from the rubble, in his normal orange and blue training/fighting outfit.

"We'll, I thought it was obvious..." Goku scratched his cheek, thinking back on what he saw. "They're married!"

North Kai froze, slowly turning to look over his shoulder at the group. Seeing that Error was sitting the kids down, and Beerus was distracted by Error and the children, North Kai relaxed a little bit when he turned back to Goku. "What are you saying you fool!" North Kai hissed more then asked.

"W-Well, remember when I went to touch Lord Error?" North Kai nodded in answer. "Lord Beerus was sure quick to make me move away, steppin' in front of Lord Error protectively. Then, Error stopped him with a touch alone and had one of those 'silent' conversations, understandin' each other with a look alone." Goku shrugged at North Kai's rapidly paling face. "Even before all that, Lord Beerus was thinkin' about Lord Error, with that tasty food you mentioned. It wasn't for him, but Lord Error." Goku brightly grinned as he glanced to the couple, who were now talking about something as the children stretched and ran around them under Whis's watchful eyes. "They act like a lot of couples I've seen on Earth!"

With that, Goku was walking back to the group, leaving a near white faced Kai behind.

 _'This can't be true! If Lord Beerus got married, everyone would have heard about it!'_ North Kai gulped, eyes wide behind his glasses. _'He would have thrown a big wedding too I'm sure! With tons of food and guests, as to have a ton of presents as well. Everyone would have heard about it!'_ Then a thought hit him, making his head turn so fast to look at Error that it cracked. Looking at all the nicks and scars on the skeleton made something heavy land in the Kai's stomach. _'There are only a few reason a destroyer would leave their post. None of them good. Maybe Lord Error didn't want a big wedding? There could be someone after him too. Explaining Lord Beerus's protectiveness over him...That or he is one jealous lover.'_ North Kai gulped as he shakily walked back to the group as well, thinking to what all Goku said. _'Oh Kami...They really are married or well on their way to be!'_

Two destroyers married or getting married? Their first fight would destroy the whole Universe!

Error looked up, scooping Null and Void into his arms when he saw Goku walking up and starting to stretch. Floating up with Whis, both sat on the shed together as to be out of the way and watch the fight. Error shifted as he sat the children on his lap, keeping a eye on everything that he could, feeling a bit twitchy.

Beerus just looked to Goku, face bored. "So are we going to fight or not?"

"We'll fight! we'll fight...Sir." Goku quickly assured, standing up from his stretches in a hurry.

"I see. Well, whenever you're ready." Beerus stated, standing a bit straighter when Null and Void started cheering him on.

"Go! Go! Mr. Beerus~!" Void called with each word, bouncing in his Daddy's hold. He was so excited to finally see Mr. Beerus fight!

"Fight! Fight! Win~!" Null cheered along with his younger brother, tugging at his Daddy's scarf. When Daddy looked down to him, Null pointed at where Mr. Beerus was. "Daddy! You have to cheer on Mr. Beerus too!" Null pouted up at his confused Daddy's face.

Error glanced to Whis, who was silently cooing at the children and therefor was no help to him, and then looked to Beerus in befuddlement. **"** ** _uM_** **...gO bEEruS? yOU caN dO iT...?"** Error glanced around, not knowing how to cheer on someone who he knows is going to win no matter what. **"i KNoW yOU caN WiN?"**

While both boys cheered in agreement, Whis was now laughing behind his hand at the sight of his First Lord growing serious all of a sudden. _'I wonder how Lord Beerus will show off this time?'_ Whis giggled, remembering Beerus dragging Lord Error to that planet with the dragon he destroyed and fought in.

North Kai saw all this and just took it as more proof to what Goku had said, making him sweat all the more nervously.

"I can always fight you like this," Goku started to say pleasantly, a smirk growing on his face. "but that would be just rude to a God Of Destruction, right?"

Error's brows went up when all of a sudden a energy spike went up, and then Goku was bathed in a golden yellow and was blond haired that spiked and blue eyed now. The Ki felt denser then magic, which was usually much more light weight until you added your aura to it. Adding aura, your SOUL and very definition of what you are and stand for, can make magic feel heavy even when it isn't. Like when Nightmare shows up, his magic feels heavy as he is negative emotions, that's where his powers come from and where his strength lies. For Error, it is Destruction mostly, but negative emotions can play apart as well. Magic can be used to make other feel sick, react violently to said feeling of magic. Every magic has a different feel to it depending on the person and type of magic. Magic is layers, not straight forward. Ki on the other hand has weight to it, almost like it is gravity in a way as the Ki pushes down on the person while they get a power-up. Ki has body and weight to it, magic doesn't unless you are powerful enough to _force_ it to have weight and body to it.

It fascinated Error in ways he couldn't really explain. It makes him wonder if Ki has a Judge like Magic appoints a Judge. Before Error was Error, he was Magic's Judge before even the King's Judge. He wonders how Ki would handle Judgment from a Judge.

Would their **_sins_** still crawl up their back?

"Oh?" The Cat Destroyer's ears perked up at the sight in front of him.

"This is "Super Saiyan"." Goku stated seriously.

"I see. So that's what you used to defeat Freeza." Beerus observed aloud. "It seems you powered up a bit. Come at me whenever you're ready."

 ** _'It must be nice to power-up like that.'_** Error mentally sighed, nearly pouting at the very thought. ** _'Wish I could have done that with Inky...But then again if I could do it, that certainly means that Inky could too...Ki is so confusing.'_**

What happened next made it painfully obvious why Beerus is called a God.

Beerus effortlessly dodged every hit, floating with his eyes closed.

Whis sighed, placing a hand to his cheek while he watched the 'fight'. "Seems like we won't have time to eat our lunches."

Error waved him off, making sure he had a good hold on the bouncing babybones. **"We'LL hAve tIme LatER. tHAt, oR WE coULD havE iT foR diNNeR iNStEAd."**

The dark skeleton watched as Beerus yawned in the middle of the fight, causing Goku to get aggravated. After some talking that Error paid no mind to, Goku then went 'Super Saiyan 2'. The Ki around him got denser and heavier, the energy around him crackling like lightening.

Fascinating, but Error really thinks they could have had better names for this. It all sounded very lazy to be honest. 'Oh, another power-up? Let's just put a two in front of it!', is what Error is hearing when they say the name.

 _'Oh, he powered up this much?'_ Beerus smirked as he dogged, feeling a bit interested now.

The Cat God of Destruction dodged effortlessly, making Goku hit the ground or thin air. It made the whole tiny planet shake and stutter. Watching debris go flying in the air reminded Error of a AU crumbling. Whis made sure none of the flying debris hit them.

It was getting to the point where Error was seriously thinking that the planet would just crumble from all the abuse it was taking, but then Goku lifted a hand and actually called for a time out. Error leaned forward a bit curious on what was going to happen now.

"Lord Beerus..." Goku started to say, looking a bit wide eyed at the Destroyer. "Couldn't you attack a bit too?" The a devious smirk grew on his face. "I can't tell your true strength if all you do is doge me."

"GOKU!" North Kai yelled, the name sounding more like a curse then anything else.

 **"hA..."** Whis glanced over at the skeleton sitting next him, only to go wide eyed when he saw the wide grin on the other's face. **"HAhAHAHhAHA!"**

Error lost it, laughing as memories of those who he once claimed as his own filled his head. Of Dust challenging him to fight after fight, telling him to hit back. Of Nightmare poisoning him but then staying with him the whole way, asking him why he didn't fight back. Of Horror biting and chewing on him, a few times offering his own arm for Error to chew on. Of Cross turning purple all over, tripping over himself as he stuttered out a request for a sword fight before calling himself stupid. Of Slayer sitting in his lap, listening to all his stories about his battles years before his AU was a idea, and then asking Error to fight him so that he could get a taste of those stories. Of the Charas all listening to him as he gave them lessons on how to fight, of them all asking to fight him as practice.

Every single one of them had asked Error to fight in some way or another, either at full strength or not with that same hopeful gleam in their eyes like Goku has.

Error laughed because he knew he lost what was once his, but in the end it's most likely for the better. He laughed because this Saiyan, this mortal, reminded him of happier times that stung.

Better to laugh it out then to scream out of the things that are now long lost to him. It's better this way in any case, because Error is finally _free_ and without chains of Fate dragging behind him, weighing him down as he goes about doing the job he was formed to do.

Still doesn't change the fact that he misses some things - people - in that hellhole called a Multiverse that he was forced to live in before he finally took the plunge. That faces of the past can haunt no matter where you are, no matter if they even look like the person the face can still be there, overlapping.

After his laughing fit calmed - with everyone staring at him like he grew another head - Error turned his attention to Goku, pointing at him with a smirk. **"yOU WaNT To FacE a GoD oF DestRucTiOn, oNe tHAt yOU aRE alREadY hAvinG trOUblE lAndinG a HIT ON, fuLL oN?"** Error chuckled, already knowing the answer while Goku just nodded yes in answer. **"aRE yOU suiCIdaL?"** Error bluntly asked next, making North Kai gape at him as if that thought has never hit him before. Why shouldn't he have thought of that? When hanging didn't work, Error let Inky hurt him to extreme lengths to see if that would do him in. It didn't, but by that time Error has lost the point in fighting back unless they were in the way of his job. Which was most of the time now that the skeleton thought about it.

"Ummm..." Goku scratched his cheek, wondering if he really came off that way to others. "No?"

 **"i** ** _LovE_** **hoW thAT'S a QuEstION aNd nOt a AnsWER."** Error snickered, patting a squirming Void's head as he shuffled Null and Void closer to him. Then Error turned his attention to Beerus. **"WeLL bEEruS, WhaT aRE yoU GoinG to DO?"**

Beerus stared at Error, looking him up and down. The purple cat God wondered if the skeleton was really feeling alright. The laughing before had a undertone of something darker then joy. The God hummed in reply. "It depends. Would you rather leave now for Earth?" Beerus asked aloud, making North Kai look both hopeful and shocked at the same time while Goku gasped in disappointment. "I don't mind cutting this short if you are not enjoying the show."

All North Kai could do was gape at what he was hearing and seeing. Lord Beerus never listened to anyone but himself for as long as he could remember. The God of Destruction did what he wanted when he wanted and gave no cares to anyone else. But now? Now Lord Beerus cared, was listening, was willing to end a fight if someone else wanted him to. Never mind the fact that Lord Beerus called it a show, meaning that he was showing off for Lord Error and the children.

 _'Oh my...Goku was actually right.'_ North Kai numbly thought to himself, feeling like he was having a out of body experience. _'Lord Beerus and Lord Error are either married or at the least_ _ **lovers**_ _and are raising two children together...'_

This can either go very badly or great for the Universe, but it all hinges on what kind of person - or was it Monster? - that Lord Error was.

 **"i'M VeRY amuSEd RIgHT noW if noThinG elSE. i Do lIKE a GooD fiGHt, anD whILe noT tHE bEsT fIGht i'VE SEeN, iT's bETTeR thEn soME."** Error openly admitted. Hey, he was a God of Destruction too, no matter if he was forced into being formed into one. While he does like knitting, sewing, and watching his shows on TV, watching fights and things get destroyed was fun to Error. The glitch could admit to himself that he misses fighting a bit, but not enough to actual get into one. While he didn't really care if he killed someone if he couldn't control himself - unless they were interesting, amusing, or one of his, then he wouldn't chance anything - Error was tired of fighting right now. Sure, he trains alone to keep his body and mind sharp, but that's out of habit. It's a contradicting feeling that he has; He misses fighting so much it makes him twitchy, yet he doesn't want to fight because he is tired of fighting as a whole.

Maybe he's just tired of fighting for something that he was forced to fight for? But without a reason to fight, why bother?

 **"i DoN'T caRE EithER wAy reALly."** Error settled on saying after a moment. **"I'M FiNe eiTHeR waY, dO WhaT yOU WaNt."**

Beerus just looked at the skeleton for a moment longer before giving a sharp nod and then turning back to a worried Goku. "Fine then. But only if you can show me enough power that I deem it worth my while." Beerus snorted, glancing to where the skeletons and Whis sat. "Maybe we can make this into a good fight."

Then, the same thing started happening. With Goku trowing punch after punch with Beerus doing nothing but dodging gracefully. Things only changed when Beerus called Goku out for hiding some of his power, making Goku power up even more.

Error didn't even blink when a bright yellow light over took everything. All he did was cover his children's eyes until it was gone. It amused and fascinated him that Goku looked and felt so different with each power up, even if he stayed the same at a base level and the power-up had a simple and frankly lazy name. - _Really it reminded Error of Classic_ \- The Saiyan had a lot of DETERMINATION for sure, Error could see it in the Saiyan's SOUL. It was like he wore it on his chest for everyone to see. So while Error can't visually see the shape of his SOUL, he can make out the traits from feeling said SOUL. But there was also a bit of INTEGRITY and quite of bit of CODE OF HONOR - which is a very light yellow and the name can be shortened to HONOR. Yet what he glows is the color of JUSTICE mixing in with HONOR, but Error suppose those two can go hand in hand at times.

But Ki is different to magic. Just because they glow a certain color doesn't mean that is their magic type unlike with Monsters. So why glow at all? Do the colors have meaning to them at all? Error supposes it could be like Monsters, but it all holds a different meaning in this Multiverse then his Original one. Because while HONOR is all well and good, it can also be tainted just as much as JUSTICE can. Error knows that more then anyone, yet everything he feels from Goku's SOUL is so bright and pure, it was almost concerning. For all he knew, Goku pushed all his darker emotions aside, forming another personality unknown to anyone - even himself.

The skeleton pondered all of this as he took his hands off his children's faces as the light finally died down. Said children clapped in delight at seeing Goku's new form while Whis was just amused with everything and everyone.

Before Error knew it, Goku was going in for a punch. Beerus caught it, making the wind pick up violently before the cat god threw him down. Goku caught himself, flying up to meet Beerus who has floated into the air. Error watched blankly as Goku threw punch after punch, Beerus stopping them all with one hand while Whis got out his lunch and started eating it. **_'It kinds of reminds me of when I first met Beerus...Only it was the other way around and Beerus didn't go in for a second hit.'_**

Grass started being blown away violently as Goku kept punching and punching, before he flew back and powered up a Kamehameha, firing point blank at Beerus who didn't even try to dodge it.

Excitement coursed through Goku when the attack ended, and Beerus was standing there without a scratch, cleaning off his shoulder. "You took it all head on? Interestin'!"

Beerus just glanced to the hand which he used to stop the attack, having not even felt a sting to it. He could remember going to hit Error, not even at full strength, yet the skeleton stopped him with one hand before the skeleton clinched his hand and then throwing him away, not having moved a inch from his punch. It had hurt, it had stung, and the skeleton didn't even do it at full strength either. Compared to this fight, he would rather be thinking of ways to Error to agree to at least spar with him in some way or form so that he could feel that excitement once more. To fight a equal or even someone stronger then him in some areas. Even doing that puppet fight was more exciting then this. Much more fun in any case.

Goku flew straight at Beerus, intending to go for another hit, but before he knew it he retreated. "W-What?!" Looking down at his own body in shock and betrayal, he had no reason for doing what he did. Or at least, not a reason he could think of. "Why'd I retreat?!"

"You are really are something." Beerus stated, making Goku's head jerk up. "Actually, I was thinking of attacking just now. If you hadn't moved away, you'd have lost..." Beerus looked smug as he stared at Goku. "No doubt about it."

Goku tsked, sharply glaring at the purple cat.

"You can't sense the Ki of deities." Beerus said, looking plainly at Goku. "Even so, you dodged." Beerus bowed his head a little in thought. "Could you be a fighting prodigy? You might actually still be hiding some power..." Beerus lifted his head thinking on it before shrugging. "But I suppose it doesn't matter. You obviously can't match me, only one other can for sure." Beerus pointedly looked down to Error, making Goku follow his gaze. "So I guess I should be finishing this up soon. Wouldn't want to make them bored. We have a family trip to get to, so making them wait is pointless." Beerus looked back up, locking gazes with the Saiyan. "Not when the show has gotten boring, and especially when you're not the one I am looking for..." Beerus smirked, tilting his head. "Are you?"

Goku frowned deeply, feeling insulted that the other would dismiss him so easily. "Don't make fun of me!" Powering up once more, Goku flew in for a hit only to miss and miss again. Kicking and hitting did nothing, not when the other kept dodging without any trouble. _'He took my attacks on purpose!'_

 **"WeLL, thIS iS HAppENiNG."** Error bluntly observed when he saw Goku powering up a attack, not paying any mind to everyone on the planet - who were below a floating and smug Beerus. **"aND i THoUGht** ** _i_** **hAD no seLF conTRol..."**

"It won't hit us." Whis assured as he took another bit out of his lunch. "I would never let anything hurt you Lord Error, and certainty not the Little Lords either, even if it would be aimed at us."

 **"I knOW iT WON't hIT US, BUt tHAnkS anYWaY."** Error said nonchalantly as the attack went through the whole planet, in one end out shooting out the other, when Beerus calmly dodge the attack. While debris was flying everywhere, Error looked down at the kids. **"kiDs, thIs IS WhY yOU havE tO thINk fiRSt bEfoRE attaCKinG. UnlEsS yOU haVE a lOT oF exPerIEnce lIKE mE oR bEErus wiTh fiGHtinG. nOT thAT i WOULd EvER lEt tHAT haPPEN mIND yOU..."**

"Okay Daddy!" Null agreed brightly, cuddling close to said Daddy while Void was leaning out a bit, as if trying to look into the hole that now went through the planet.

"Daddy, can you do that?" Void asked in curiosity, pointing to the hole. Null looked up too, interested in the answer.

Error just nodded. **"SuRE i cAN, i coULD Do iT wiTh mY blAStERs EAsilY...WhY?"** Error asked, looking down at his kids in question. He didn't see the point in it, not when he could easily crush a planet's Code and be done with the whole thing. While he may not be able to destroy this whole Universe - not without a lot of time, concentration, magic, and power on his part - like he could with his own Original Multiverse, planets are another matter. It was like the planets are the AU's and this lone Universe is the Multiverse. It was weird, but Error could work with it.

"Daddy's strong!" Void cheered aloud, waving his hands. "Des'oryer of Uni'erses! My Daddy's better then you!" Void blew out his tongue up at the floating Saiyan, making Error just blink in confusion - he had no idea what was going on anymore.

"Mhm!" Null hummed in agreement, patting Error's chest. "Daddy's strongest there is~!"

"Ohohoho~" Whis giggled at the scene right by him, loving Error's befuddlement on what Null and Void were even talking about let alone what was going on. "I think this is going to be a fun 'Family Trip'!"

Up above, Goku was breathing heavily after that attack, only to jerk around once Beerus's voice sounded out from behind him.

"Too bad..." Beerus grinned slyly. "Still, I got to see something interesting today while you put on a good enough show for the others."

Goku jumped back in surprise while Beerus just floated closer. "I'll tell you something good in return." Soon Beerus was right in front of Goku. "The Gods of Destruction," Beerus lowered his head slightly, his face darkening. "is scary. Error didn't fight you for a very good reason, if you did, you would already be long dead after the first punch."

Snorting, Error grinned slightly when he watched Beerus flick Goku's forehead, making the warrior go flying. Once Goku was off flying, Beerus quickly flew in front of the screaming Saiyan, putting a hand on his shoulder with a sly smirk. With a little push on that shoulder, Goku was hurdled downward, making a small crater when landing and going out of his super mode.

"GOKU!" North Kai nearly screamed as he, Gregory and Bubbles ran to the crater, worried that the idiot is finally dead.

"Wow~" Void gushed as Error and Whis jumped off the shed and started walking to where Beerus was floating down to. "Didn't even hit him!"

"Mr. Beerus, you're very strong!" Null said excitedly when they were all right by Beerus, the babybones in their Father's hold. "You won like it was nothing! Like Daddy did before we got here!"

"Thank you children." Beerus stated proudly, not missing how Error twitched at the reminder of before he fell here. "Well, Error?" The skeleton looked down at him in question. "What did you think? Good enough show?"

 **"iT WaS shoRt."** Beerus twitched and went to say something, but what Error said next made him slam his mouth shut. **"bUt THAt WAs a GivEN. i KNeW yOU'D WiN riGHt AwAy whEN yoU stoPPEd plAYinG aroUnd."**

Whis coughed behind his hand when Beerus puffed his chest out a bit, finding the whole thing more amusing then it should be.

"Let's go. Whis." Beerus said while he reached up and gripped Error's arm so that the skeleton wouldn't have to put the children down to put a hand on Whis.

"Yes." Whis answered after wiping his mouth, lunch box on hand. Raising a hand, his staff appeared and floated into his hand.

"Umm..." Both Nor Kai and Bubbles turned around to look at the group behind them. "Could you wash this for me?" Whis asked, holding up the bento for them to see.

Error silently laughed while Null and Void watched in awe as the monkey came walking up, taking the bento from Whis. Error knew you could train monkeys, but he didn't know that they could be this well trained. Then again, for all Error knew, Bubbles - and wasn't that a hilarious adorable name for a monkey? - was some type of alien. Who ever up there knows Error doesn't understand how this Multiverse works yet.

"Thank you." Whis thanked as he handed over the now empty boxes.

With that out of the way, Beerus stepped up and placed a hand on Whis's back. "Lather then, North Kai."

Just as Whis tapped the ground, the light flaring up all around them, a thought just hit Error.

Error tilted his head as he looked to Whis. **"whIS...DiD yOU EaT mY lUnchEs anD thE kIDs ToO?"** Error asked slowly as he thought back to when Whis was eating. The skeleton knows Whis is much like Beerus, eating and not stopping when food is in front of them. the only reason Beerus stops at all is to shove food to Error for whatever reason. **"WeREn'T OuR fOOd IN thE bOXeS tOO?"**

Beerus's ear twitched, a dark glare directed at his attendant. " _Whis_ ," Beerus started to say so calmly while Whis became still as a statue. "do not tell me you ate one of the only meals that Error would have eaten without trouble." Beerus took in a deep breath, obviously trying to calm himself. " _Do not tell me_ ** _you_** _have just eaten the_ _ **children's and Error's**_ _meal, something all three of them need._ " By the tone of his voice, the deep breath didn't help at all.

Whis's smile became strained as it suddenly hit him at what he did. "Oh... _Well_..."

The last thing North Kai, Bubbles and Gregory heard before the light over took the group and shot off was Beerus's enraged yell. "WHIS!"

"Have a safe trip." North Kai blankly said as he watched them all disappear. 'Oh Kami, they really are lovers...'

Noise behind the three made them turn around to see Goku grunting in pain.

"Oh, you're alive?" North Kai asked as all three leaned over Goku to get a better look at him. "You're lucky Lord Beerus held back and that Lord Error refused to fight you for the _very_ reason of not being able to hold back."

Then just where the group was going slapped itself across North Kai's face. "Oh, this won't do!"

 **\- Earth, Bulma's Party On A Yacht -**

Walking around the yacht, Bulma - _wearing a sleeveless short purple part dress, small light green scarf tied around her neck, gold bracelets and heels_ \- paused with her drink in hand at seeing her husband lounging on a outdoor chair alone.

Bulma smiled brightly as she walked up to the chair. "Oh, you came after all?" Vegeta opened his eyes, looking up at Bulma with a frown. But that was his usual expression anyway so Bulma didn't take any offence to that. "No matter what you said, you just couldn't stay away from your beautiful wife, could you?"

Vegeta scoffed, turning his head away from the blue short haired women.

Keeping her smile, Bulma lifted a hand and gestured for the Saiyan Prince to get up. "Come on, the others are here too." Bending down a bit, Bulma offered her hand to the other. "Let's go join them and have a good time."

"Mind your own business." Vegeta said, not even glancing in his wife's direction.

The women frowned angrily, glare on her face as she straightened up. "What's your problem, sitting there on your own, acting all high and mighty?" She asked frustrated. When no answer was immediately given, she scowled. "Fine, then! Just do whatever you want!"

She then turned and left in a huff, calling out in annoyance as she walked off. "You Saiyans are such a pain!"

Vegeta snarled after her, but froze when a voice went off in his head.

 _"Vegeta. This is North kai."_

Shooting up at this information, Vegeta couldn't help but be shocked. "North Kai?! What business does a Kai have with me?"

 _"Calm down and listen carefully to what I'm about to say. Two Gods of Destruction, Lord Beerus and Lord Error, will soon be heading your way."_

Vegeta frowned, something nagging in the back of his mind. "The God of Destruction, Beerus? I've heard that name before...But not Error's."

 _"Lord Error is a God of Destruction from another Multiverse and has said he is known as the Destroyer of Universes. I am inclined to believe him."_ Vegeta choked in shock at this information. _"Not only that, but he is Lord Beerus's lover and has two children with him. The eldest is Null and the youngest Void. The attendant called them 'Little Lords', so I would tread carefully with them, especially as all three adults seemed very protective of them. They did not call Lord Beerus 'Father', so I am guessing that he is not their father biologically. But other then that, I do not have a whole lot of information on Lord Error, he is a unknown mostly."_

Two Gods of Destruction, one with kids and both lovers as well as their attendant is coming to Earth apparently. Just what is Vegeta's life now?

 _"Anyway, Once Lord Beerus and Lord Error arrive there..."_ The Kai started to warn the Saiyan. _"you must NOT start anything with them! You got that? Don't do anything to them or even insult one of them! Lord Beerus alone seemed very over-protective of his lover, so to insult one is to insult the other. If you do, the Earth itself could very well be lost."_

Vegeta's frown deepened at this new information. "The Earth itself could be lost?" The Prince repeated in question, not understanding how this could be possible.

 _"Goku just stepped out of line and was taken out effortlessly. In just two hits at that."_

"What?!" Vegeta's jaw dropped in horrified shock. "Kakarot was defeated in just two hits?!"

 _"Yes, and that was with Lord Beerus holding back. Lord Error admitted to not being able to hold back properly, so I would be careful around him as that can make him the most dangerous out of the two of them if it comes down to it, even if he does seem the lest likely to start a fight as he had turned down fighting Goku unlike Lord Beerus who fought Goku more for amusement then anything else until he soundly defeated him when ho got bored with the fight."_

Horror settled in, wondering just what in hell these Destroyers wanted and just how powerful they were.

Horror also hit him hard once he realized that everyone on the yacht were some of the most annoying people he knew.

The Saiyan Prince had a feeling this was going to be a difficult mission, keeping the Gods of Destruction from killing everyone and/or destroying the Earth.

 **-North Kai's Planet-**

"Oh, you're awake?"

Goku opened his eyes, a tired but awed expression took over his face as he smiled despite the pain. "Amazin'...I can't believe a guy like that was out there." Goku breathed out in awe. "Not just one, but two of them."

Gregory flew down closer to Goku, a stern look on his face. "We kept warning you, but you didn't listen!"

"You should be glad you weren't killed you fool!" North Kai scolded without ant real heat, just glad that Goku was still alive. "You should be thankful that Lord Error didn't take up your _ridiculous_ request for a fight either! You would have surly been killed then!"

Goku's smile slipped from his face. "This ain't good..." Goku slowly lifted his head, pain filling his face, "The only way to get stronger would be to merge with Vegeta. And even then, I don't think I could win against them, let alone one of them." Goku didn't only want to fight Lord Beerus, he wanted to go toe to toe with both of them. He wanted to see and feel Lord Error's strength as well. Maybe even to fight against both Gods at the same time, to see such power working together in a thrilling fight. It made his heart speed up just thinking about fighting against such power, even a portion of it.

"Goku!" North Kai started to sweat, balling his hands into fists as he nearly yelled in shock. "You still want to fight them?!"

"Lord Beerus said somethin' about a "Super Saiyan God" or something' didn't he?" Goku asked aloud, mind wondering. "I wonder if that's something you can become through trainin'? Or is there some Saiyan out there named "God"?"

"I won't go along with this." Declared North Kai, who turned away from Goku.

"Oh, North Kai." Goku groaned out in pain as he tried to sit up more. "We have to let the guys on Earth know!"

"I have already told Vegeta." North Kai informed the Saiyan, refusing to look his way. "After all, he's the most likely to do something stupid."

"Vegeta, huh...?" Goku breathed out, thinking on it before making up his mind. "Things look bad. I should head back to Earth, too."

Goku sat up slowly, stopping when Gregory flew up and placed his hands on his chest, stopping him. "Don't move you fool!"

"I ain't going to lie down here like this and do nothin' when the Earth's in danger!" Goku grounded out as he painfully stood up, ignoring the cricket's words.

North Kai finally looked to Goku as he stood, taking a step closer when Goku wobbled as he stood, only to stop when the Saiyan stopped himself and finally stood straight. "Goku..."

It took a bit, but Goku finally ate a Senzu bean, changed into some clean clothes - the same orange and blue training/fighting outfit - and got ready to head off. Standing on the planet, Goku yalled as he charged his Ki.

"No! Absolutely not!" Cried North Kai as he hanged onto Goku's leg for all he was worth. If he let go, he knew he would go flying back. Bubbles hanged off the other leg, both trying to stop Goku from going off.

"You can't go to the party!" North Kai yelled out as Goku kept charging up. At the final yell, Goku finally stopped charging up.

With a sigh, Goku rubbed the back of his neck in confusion. "Why not?" Goku asked the two still holding onto his legs. "Just a while ago you were talkin' like you wanted me to go." The orange clad warrior pointed out.

"And you said you didn't want to go!" North Kai pointed right back as he tugged on Goku's leg in frustration.

"Well, yeah..." Goku admitted before lifting up a fist with a grin. "Anyway, the power of the Senzu Beans sure is amazin'! I'm completley healed up!"

"I shouldn't have given you one..." North Kai sighed painfully, regretting his decision deeply.

"Ah!" Goku quickly looke down at North Kai at the sound, hearing the pain in it. "You okay, North Kai?"

North Kai's head shot up to look up at Goku. "Not in the slightest!" His head fell back down as everything started hitting him. "I feel like all my anixiety is gonna shorten my lifespan!"

Leaning down with his fits at his hips, Goku peered down at the Kai. "What lifespan? You're already dead, ain't you?"

A vain popped out as North Kai's head shot up once more. "What?" The Kai snarled out.

"Fine, I got it!" Goku quickly said after shivering from the look he got from the shorter kai. "So I gotta stay away from the party, right?"

"Oh, so you understand?" North Kai questioned as both he and Bubbles finally let go of Goku's legs.

Goku had a serious face on as he floated up and plopped down to sit on the shed, crisscross. "The destruction of the universe ain't nothin' to joke about." Goku stated seriously. "I'll just wait it out here."

North Kai run up to the shed, feeling a thousand times lighter now that the hardheaded Saiyan was finally getting it. "Yes, that's good!"

Goku stared up at the sky before his serious face fell into frustration, hands coming up to his head as uncertainty hit. "But can I really keep myself here? I ain't so sure..." Goku admitted aloud in worry.

Bubbles, Gregory and North Kai all sweated harshly as they watched the worried Saiyan. "Oh, my..."

 **-Earth, Bulma's Party On The Yacht-**

 _ **BAM!**_

Vegeta frowned harshly as his hand left a dent on the wall of the yacht.

"Kakarot, taken out in just two hits?" The Prince whispered before straightening, glaring at his shaking fist. "Damn it..."

Slowly opening the fist, and having trouble doing that, Vegeta frowned deeply at his trembling hand. "I, Prince Vegeta, am frightened?!"

 _'Beerus and Error, Gods of Destruction...'_ Vegeta trembled as he numbly thought to himself. _'I've heard Beerus's name before.'_ Scowling, Vegeta closed his hand back into a fist. _'But where?!'_

"Hi, Prince Vegeta." A voice called out, suddenly five presences behind him.

Sharply turning, Vegeta balked at seeing no one there. Turning around once more, he saw that no one was around him. Doing this a few more times, Vegeta frowned. "Was it just my imagination?"

Vegeta never noticed a clawed finger coming mere inches away from the back of his head.

"Bang!"

Vegeta violently flinched, stumbling away from the yell. stumbling a few feet away, he turned mid jump to see a now smirking purple humanoid cat, a tall blue skinned alien with a staff, a snickering tall dark skeleton that glitched in appearance and voice, and two laughing children skeletons - _in admittedly well done and pretty dresses_ \- that stood by the taller skeleton's legs, holding onto the taller one's pant legs.

Twitching and snarling, Vegeta glared at the cat.

Meanwhile, said cat just looked amused as he lowed his hand. "Greetings." The cat called out politely with a smirk playing on his face.

"Who are you?!" Vegeta yelled out, not wanting to play any games and get straight to the point.

The cat lifted his chin up with his eyes closed, a smile playing at his lips. "Do I really have to give you my name?"

 **"hE DId aSk vERy RudeLy."** The tall glitching skeleton added in, a ghost of a smirk on his scarred and chipped face. **"SO i DOn'T sEE a ReaSOn To."**

The cat opened his eyes, looking to Vegeta. "Besides, you are already dead." The cat stated lifting up his finger once more, claw shining in the sunlight.

Vegeta clinched his fist. "W-Why you!" The prince snarled out, starting to run to them, intent on starting a fight.

But then the cat glared and the tall skeleton's eyes flashed, and the next thing Vegeta knew he was falling to the ground.

 _'I...I can't move?!'_ Vegeta panicked, trembling as if there was a wight on him yet feeling nothing. Painfully slow, Vegeta fought to lift his head, greeted with the sight of the cat frowning down at him with both hands folded behind him and the skeleton standing just behind the cat, glaring down at him with mismatched eyes.

But the cat was the only one who had his full attention now, a memory slamming painfully to the front of his mind.

 _-His Father was bowing, knees and hands to the ground as he held in his sounds of terror and pain. The cat standing above him, one foot on his Father's head as he blankly looked down at him._

 _"Do you know why I'm so upset with you?" The cat asked aloud, making the king shriek in fear. "Do you?" The cat asked once more._

 _Vegeta remembered peeking out, hidden from sight, watching with tears in his eyes._

 _"B-Because I couldn't carry out your orders before the agreed deadline..." His father was able to stutter out._

 _"Wrong." The cat disagreed, making the king give another distressed sound, shaking in terror._

 _"He's got Dad on his knees..." His younger self whispered in fear and shock, and not with a little bit of anger. ""You gotta be kidding me! Who is that guy?!"_

 _The cat pushed down harder on the King's head. "I'm a very generous God." The purple being stated. "But there's just one thing I absolutely cannot stand." The now identified God glared down hard at his Father. "And that is the insensitivity of people who won't give me my due respect!"_

 _Vegeta watched wide eyed as the cat slammed his foot down, making his Father's head make a crater in the ground when it hit._

 _"I ordered you to bring me the most comfortable pillow in the universe." The cat rubbed his foot on the head, making the king whimper in pain and fear. "So you stole it from some planet somewhere." Taking his foot off the king, the cat squatted down, lifting the king up by his hair. "I don't know how many people you killed to get it..." The Cat snarled. "You then kept that one to yourself, and gave me the_ _ **second**_ _most comfortable one! What, did you think I wouldn't notice?!" The cat tightened his grip on the hair, the king held back the cry of pain he wanted to let out._

 _Vegeta watched in horror as his Father was brutally hurt, his Father's scream echoing out in the chamber._

 _"D-Don't get cocky!" Vegeta screamed out, running for all he was worth to the cat like being._

 _But then the Cat eyes flickered, and the next thing Vegeta knew, he was down on the ground trembling.-_

Shaking, it hit Vegeta just who it was that he was rushing to fight. _'The God of Destruction...Beerus. I can see HIM being able to take out Kakarot in two hits'_ Taking a deep breath, glancing away from the smirking Beerus to look to the glitching skeleton that was staring down at him, making him feel naked. 'And so, that must be...the other God of Destruction, the one from another multiverse and lover to Beerus...Error. Just from the way he looks, I can see he is not one to mess with.'

"I hoped you might have grown up into someone worth hanging out with to kill some time..." Beerus said with a smirk, looking down at the fallen prince in amusement. "This was disappointing. I should have destroyed your planet back then."

 **"AS a pRincE, I thOUghT hE woULD haVE bEttER manNERs."** Error mused aloud while Beerus walked up to Vegeta, squatting down in front of the prince. Then the skeleton remembered all the different royalty in his Multiverse, not all of them kind or even remotely polite. **"...thEn agAIn i** ** _hAVE_** **mEt ANd SEen RudER onEs."**

"I hope that you dealt with them then if they were so rude." Beerus called back over his shoulder, only to get a shrug in return and a gesture of 'so-so'. "tch! Next time, if someone's so rude to you, then kill them or destroy their planet! Or better yet, tell me. I'll _deal_ with it." Vegeta shivered at that. The word 'deal' sounding way more ominous then it had the right to be.

With that out of the way, Beerus turned his attention back to the shaking prince. "Say..." Vegeta gulped as the purple God leaned down. "Does the name "Super Saiyan God" ring a bell to you?"

""Super Saiyan God"?" Vegeta numbly repeated back, mind going blank.

Scoffing, Beerus closed his eyes and moved his head to the side. "Seems you don't know."

Just as Vegeta stuttered for a reply, a women's sigh drew all their attention to behind them.

Error blinked at seeing a blue haired human female. Was that a normal hair color? But then again, the only humans he really interacted with in his Multiverse were all the same people technically, counterparts, although some had differences here and there, most looked the same. Only a few looked like entirely different people.

Bulma blinked when she felt stares on her, turning she first saw her husband down on the ground. With a bland look on her face, she stared down at him. "Oh, this was where you were?" But then her eyes widen when she saw him trying to get up, only to fall back down.

Only panic was in his mind when Vegeta saw Bulma taking a step toward him, in the direction of the two Destroyers. "Stay back!"

Bulma stopped with a small gasp, not understanding what was wrong.

"Don't be so rude towards the lady, Prince Vegeta." Beerus said scolded lightly as he stood up. Beerus hid a smirk when Vegeta coughed, turning to look over at the women. "It seems he's had a bit too much to drink."

"Who might you all be?" Bulma asked, looking to them all but stopping her gaze on the glitching skeleton. Now Bulma has seen a lot of crazy things in her life, more then she should have ever seen, but a glitching skeleton was a new one.

Whis smiled pleasantly, lifting up a hand. "Oh, pardon me. My name is Whis." Then Whis gestured to the purple humanoid cat. "This is my First Master, Lord Beerus." Then he gestured to the tall dark skeleton who was closer to where she was. "This is my Second Master, Lord Error." Finally he moved his hand down to gesture to some admittedly adorable tiny skeletons. "And these are Lord Error's sons. Little Lord Null and Little Lord Void."

Bulma had to keep in a squeal when both little skeletons hid behind their Father's pant legs, shyly peering up at her. The cuteness getting to her and shooting a arrow straight into her heart.

Unknown she was the first human they officially met. The only other human was one that Error personally threw into the road for daring to try something with Null back in that Other Multiverse, so both boys didn't know how to think or feel around the women.

"We were just stopping by the Earth and happened to spot Vegeta." Beerus half lied and told the truth, leaving out a whole lot.

"Oh, how unexpected. You actually have friends!" Bulma blinked in shock at Vegeta before smiling as she took a better look at them all. "Come to think of it, none of you really look like you're from Earth." Bulma said as she walked up to Error.

"H-Hey!" Vegeta tried to warn, but failed as his wife now stood in front of the tall God.

"I'm Vegeta's wife, Bulma." Bulma introduced herself warmly, offering her hand to shake.

Error blankly started down at the women, making Whis sigh as he knew how socially awkward this skeleton must be after being pretty much isolated for his whole life. But before Whis could do anything, Error reacted to the greeting.

Looking down at the human, something blurry hit Error's mind. Going to quick for Error to really see what it was or what was going on, only that is made his head and SOUL hurt.

 _-A blurred female stood in front of him, offering her hand. She wore a expensive and beautiful purple dress and had a kind smile. Classical music played all around them, words whispering and humming about as dresses and tailcoats swirled about._

 _There is only one way to greet a Lady of such high standing.-_

Before Error knew what he was doing, he stood straight and took the hand in front of him. Putting his free hand to his chest, laying it right over his SOUL, Error bowed slightly and lifted the hand up to his lips, kissing the air right above the hand before straightening once more. **"iT iS MY hONoR tO mEEt yOU, lAdY bUlmA."**

Whis's eyes widened in shock along with Vegeta's, both of them not having expected this. Null and Void were silently cooing at how cool and handsome their Father looked, and Beerus was pouting slightly, wondering if Error had been watching too much TV for him to think that was a normal greeting.

Taking her hand back, she put it to her now pink cheeks, smiling brightly. "Oh, my! What a gentleman you are!" She lightly glared in Vegeta's direction. "You act more like a prince then Vegeta does! But you don't have to call me "Lady Bulma", just "Bulma" is fine." Turning her attention back to the confused looking skeleton, she smiled warmly and lost her glare. "Would you like to join our celebration?" She turned slightly, gesturing to behind her. "It's my birthday today. You're all welcome to join in."

Beerus quickly walked up to stand next to Error, grabbing onto the skeleton's arm and smiling pleasantly at the women. "Why, thank you for the kind offer." Beerus lifted his head a bit and sniffed. "Actually, I've felt rather attracted by this delicious smell for a while now..." The Cat God then opened his eyes a bit, side glaring at a nervously smiling Whis while he tugged at Error's arm, making said skeleton grumble lightly. "And because _someone_ ate Error's and the children's lunches, they really should eat."

 **"i Don'T** ** _NEEd_** **To."** Error didn't pout when he said this, he really didn't. Beerus growled lowly, tightened his grip on the arm, yanking Error's scarf and making him choke silently. "You're eating even if I have to shove my whole hand down your throat to make sure of it!"

Both Destroyers stopped when laughter sounded out. Letting go of Error's scarf, Beerus looked to see Bulma laughing at them.

The blue haired women had a suspicion about the two, from the way they acted they were either related in some way or in a romantic relationship. And with how close they were standing next to one another, she was going with the latter.

"Then let's go." Bulma gestured for them to follow her before she turned around to lead them. "We wouldn't want anyone to starve." She smiled down at the two children who were now clinging to their Father's pant leg as he walked, both giggling as they went up and down with each step. "You have two adorable sons!" Bulma observed before glancing up to Error. "Those dresses are simply gorgeous! If you don't mind me asking, where did you get them?"

 **"i mAdE tHEM mySeLF."**

"Really?! You must have a lot of talent! They're so well done, like a high-end designer made them."

"W-Wait!" Vegeta called out to the group, raising a hand as if to stop them. All Vegeta could do was watch in shock as they turned a corner. Once out of sight, Vegeta found he could move once more. Without wasting a second, Vegeta ran after to follow.

But it was too late. Vegeta could only observe as he hid behind some bushes near the corner as Bulma walked with the stage with the group behind her.

"Attention, everyone!" Bulma called out, making everyone gather before the platform.

Once everyone was gathered, Bulma gestured to the group standing besides her, going in order to who was standing closest to the furthest away. "These are Vegeta's friends; Error, Beerus, and Whis." She then gestured down, making two little skeletons peek out from behind Error's pant legs. "And these two adorable skeletons are Error sons, Null and Void."

Beerus lifted his free hand up in greeting. "Good afternoon!"

Error blinked at all the clapping and greetings coming at once, having no idea what to do. In fact, the loud noises they were making was making him nervous. Seeing this, Beerus lowered the hand that was on the skeleton's arm to his wrist, then lifted up the hand and forced it up like his in greeting. Whis held in his inner fanboy at seeing Null and Void give tiny shy waves behind their Father.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Beerus called out for all of them while Vegeta watched in shock.

But then he stilled when Beerus glanced over to him, Vegeta's heart felt like it was going to give. He only relaxed slightly when the God looked back to the crowed. The other God, Error, was distracted by his children who were both pointing to the ocean with awe in their eyes.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Beerus called out as he waved Error's hand along with his own while Error was softly talking to the kids about the ocean.

"It smells weird." Void pointed out with a sniff, face scrunching up.

"Why's that Daddy?" Null questioned as he tugged at his Father's pant leg.

 **"thE oCeaN iS SEa WaTER, nOt FreSH WatER."** Error explained, not even caring that Beerus is pretty much using him as a puppet right now. In fact it was slightly calming, talking to his kids and having Beerus have a hold of him reminded him where he was. **"SeA WatER hAS SaLt IN iT, FrEsH WatER - LIKe IN riVErS ANd POunDs - DOn'T. IT'S WhY yOU dON'T DrINK FrOM tHE oCeAN, ThE saLt IN iT caN kILL yOU."** Error knew this well. He drank so much of it, trying to kill himself with it, only to find out that it didn't work on him. His magic just dissolved it before it got past his throat.

"Really!" Void gasped in amazement, looking at the ocean with new eyes.

"But it looks so pretty, it sparkles like gems like you said it did!" Null gaped lightly, eyes sparkling just like the ocean water that he was staring at.

 **"moST thING In lIFe aRE liKE tHAt nULL."** Error pointed out for the children. **"A lOT oF thE tiMEs, The mORE PReTTy soMEthINg iS, tHE moRE dEaDLY. NoT aLL thE tIME, BUt iN nAtuRE iT iS a CoMMon thINg."**

"Ooohhh~!" Both kids chorused in awe.

 _'I suppose as long as they all stay in a good mood this won't cause any harm...'_ Vegeta frowned as he observed all what was going on in front of him. Glancing out in the crowed, Vegeta caught sight of a frowning Piccolo and munching Buu who was sitting down and eating. _'Those likely to cause unnecessary trouble ARE here, huh?'_ Vegeta realized with horror.

"This is Yumcha." Bulma's voice sounded out, making Vegeta's eyes snap to where she sounded out to see that they were now off the stage and that Bulma was introducing the new group to everyone.

Beerus lifted up his free hand for a handshake, the other holding on to Error's hand - to make sure the skeleton didn't wonder off and keep him calm as he was glancing to the group around them with slight panic in his sockets, and to make sure that Error didn't make a run for it when Beerus tries to force some food into him. "How do you do?"

The man laughed, waving a hand. "No need to be so formal!" Yamcha then reached out a laid a hand on Beerus's should and Error's arm, making the skeleton glitch, Beerus keeping his pleasent face, and Vegeta have a heart attack.

"I mean sure, I've been in this group longer then most." Then Yamcha leaned close as if given a secrete. "Plus, and I shouldn't say this too loud, I'm also a contender for the best martial artist around. I can see why you'd be nervous."

Error straight up snorted, relaxing a bit at that ridiculous notion. He could feel this human's power, and it didn't even graze Goku's let alone his own. If nothing else, this mortal amused him for being friendly yet insane. Who brags to a unknown about being more powerful then they really are unless you are THAT powerful and have enough to back it up? This Yamcha was asking to be a stain on the wall if he can't back this up. Maybe to other humans he can, but to others such as Error and Beerus? Yeah, no. In any case, it was funny what the mortal was trying to do.

Null and Void peeked out, blinking up at the strange human with long hair before looking out. Both caught the eye of a tall green person, making then both gulp and hide behind their Father once more. Neither Null or Void caught the sight of a smile tugging on the tall green alien's lips.

"Still, it's a party, after all. Who cares about ranks?" Yamcha asked aloud, wide grin on his face.

 ** _'Apparently you.'_** Error thought to himself, only to freeze when the human slapped his hand on his arm.

Vegeta watched in horror as the fool slapped Error in the arm, the skeleton not moving a inch from the slap. But the Prince's eyes caught the skeleton's fingers twitch and how Beerus suddenly frowned. "That idiot!" Vegeta cried out in horror, getting ready to run over and do some damage control, when a call made him stop and look over.

"Sorry for the wait!"

Everyone turned to see Krillin running up with a platter of food in his hands.

Soon the group was standing around the new comers, making Error twitch but not say anything. Breathing in and out, he concentrated on Beerus's hold on him, on his children's hands on his leg, on Whis's presence on his side. Firmly trying to keep that in mind, that he is blocked all around by those he trust and that the strangers on not touching him anymore, Error focused on the short black haired human wearing green.

With that big grin and short stature, it reminded Error a little of Swap. Taking a closer look, the short human had a kind gleam in his eyes as he stared up at them all, so most worries about him passed the skeleton easily. Reminding him of Swap was a good way of doing that he supposed, Error couldn't imagine Swap doing anyone any harm unless it was _real bad_. Hell, Swap never hurt him and he used the shorter skeleton as a puppet, made him fight against his own brother, tried and nearly succeed in destroying his AU, kidnapped for all intent and purposes, and destroyed his world-view and rose-tinted glasses with no MERCY or regret. So Error doesn't know how far would be _too far_ to Swap. In any case, Error senses no negative emotions in the smaller human, so it was a weight off his mind, especially with him knelling in front of him, offering the platter up with a goofy grin on his face. It would be so easy to just kick him if he was a threat - _and Error can feel that this little human was actually quite strong when compared to the other humans on board this yacht_ \- so it all works out either way.

Peeking around Error's legs, both Null and Void looked up to the small human with a big goofy grin on his face. To Null, he looked so different then that mean human that scared him back before they all fell into that black hole. Seeing so many different humans made Null realize they were like Monsters, that they come in all different shapes and sizes. But unlike Monsters, humans still have so many similarities. Where you have Skeleton Monsters, who look like skeletons with some differences, you can also get Goat Monsters and even Slime Monsters. There are a ton of Monsters, all different types and kinds and most of them looking nothing alike at all, that much Null is for sure about because his Daddy made sure to teach him and his brother about all the different kinds there are. For humans, it is different. To Null, it made him calm down somewhat. He remembered Mr. Beerus's promise as well, and promises are not something to take lightly, his Daddy told him that. So they will all be fine, with his Daddy here along with Mr. Beerus and Whis, everything is going to be fine. It _has_ to be.

To Void, it made him so curious. So many differences and yet similarities Monsters and humans seem to have. But it also made him feel good. Not once did these humans try anything like that mean human Daddy dealt with before, so that must mean everything is good for right now. Relaxing a bit, Void took a sniff, finding the food in front of him to smell good. It made his mouth water, even more when he helped make that lunch. Cooking was so much fun, but Void found that eating what was made was a close third to what Void loved doing most.

The first was spending time with his Daddy of course.

"Ta-daah!" The sort human cheered aloud, offering the latter up high.

Beerus leaned down closer to the platter, sniffing at it. "What's this?"

"I've never seen this dish before." Whis said, staring at the round balls of food in interest.

 **"i'VE sEEn iT IN a fEW aU's bEfoRE, BUt i Don'T KNow THE nAme oF iT oR haD iT bEfoRE."** Error mentioned once he got a closer look at what was on the platter. He had seen the stuff in a SamuraiTale before for example, but never had time to stop and eat, not that he had even wanted to do such a thing in the first place.

"Well, this is..." The human shot up, platter over his head, shooting his fist out in a dramatic fashion. "Russian Octopus Balls!"

 _ **'I hope it's nothing like RussianTale.'**_ Error blankly thought to himself as he stared down at the food. Some - a whole lot of - AU's he will never understand or get why Inky made them, but then again, there is a reason he's not the creator. And looking at some of the AU's Inky created - _FlowerFell, FlowerTale, even(especially) HorrorTale are just a few, very few, examples of some messed up AU's that Inky created, claiming to love them even as all the Monsters inside cry in pain. Inky had a messed up sense of love, but then again maybe he meant LOVE instead and no one noticed that because of his position?_ \- Error didn't want to know why or even think on being the creator, Inky's mind must be one fucked up place.

"It's set up so that a single ball is filled with heaps of wasabi instead of octopus meat was added to the mix!" The short human explained before grinning brightly and lifting a fist up in excitement. "Now let's have some fun!"

 _'That fool!'_ Vegeta scowled as he shot out from the bushes, imagining all the horrors that could happen if any of the destroyers or children got the wasabi ball. Stomping up behind the little fool, Vegeta snarled. "Cut the crap Krillin!"

Error raised his brows at the angry Saiyan before just mentally shrugging. At least he knew the short one's name now and it wasn't like he cared that the Prince looked ready to have a heart attack/panic attack. Just so long as it doesn't scar his kids for life.

Krillin just turned, brows frowned and a pout on his face. "What's you problem? Killjoy."

"Yeah, don't be such a killjoy." Error snorted at Beerus's reply, especially when said reply made Vegeta freeze, laughing almost hysterically quietly, and then take a few steps back while looking like he was ready to pass out. Why couldn't his Multiverse be like this?

Once that was done with, Beerus turned his attention to the platter. "I don't know what this wasabi thing is..." Beerus admitted aloud while Error tried to think back on what wasabi was. The skeleton was sure it had something to do with spice and or fire, he's not for sure which or if it is both though. "...but these Russian Octopus Balls do look incredibly tempting."

"It looks rather similar to the super sweet black cherry sauce from Planet Banng." Whis observed, sniffing the air above the platter. "It smells rather different though."

 **"juST TrY iT tO FInD ouT iF yOU WanT To."** Error told the two, not seeing the issue with one of them picking one up by the toothpick in them and then eating the food if they really wanted to.

"Error's right, so be quiet. We'll know once we try it." Beerus stated, reaching down and picking one up.

"Oh, you're taking the first bite?" Yamcha asked taking a step towards them and looking at Beerus in shock before grinning. "Here's one who gets it!"

"Yeah! Beerus! Beerus!" Krillin started to chant, making most of the others join in along with clapping.

"Beerus! Beerus! Beerus!"

 _'C-Calm down...There are so many of them.'_ Vegeta, meanwhile, was mentally praying to every other God that the God of Destruction doesn't get the wrong Ball to eat. He watched almost numbly as Lord Beerus blew on the Octopus Ball. _'There's no way he'd hit upon the one with wasabi in it on his first try.'_ Just as the God opened his mouth to eat the whole thing, Vegeta closed his eyes and begged for mercy. _'Please!'_

It was only when he heard chewing did Vegeta finally open his eyes. At first he thought it was all in the clear, but then Lord Beerus's eyes shot open, his head falling and making it shadowed. It only got worse when Lord Error leaned down slightly, placing his free hand on Lord Beerus's shoulder and patting it as in comfort.

What Vegeta didn't know is that Error knew how dramatic Beerus can get when food is involved - _he should know as Beerus loved to shove food at him to 'show him the greatness that is food!'._ \- so Error knew there was nothing wrong with Beerus. He just patted his shoulder as Beerus can get emotional when there is good food.

Error will never understand this, it's just food. Doesn't stop Beerus from trying to change the skeleton's mind though.

Meanwhile Vegeta was having the image of the Earth being blown up in his mind, thinking that they all finally fucked everything up. "it's all over..." Vegeta whispered, falling to his knee as if hit by a powerful hit.

But when Error grunted Vegeta looked up and nearly fainted in relief.

"Delicious!" Beerus's head shot up with a grin, lifting both hands up in fists. Error grunted at the sting as Beerus still had his own hand in his own, making the skeleton's hand go up with Beerus's.

"The chewy texture of octopus lurking inside this fluffy white ball!" Beerus closed his eyes in pleasure at the taste in his mouth. "How did I never know about this combination before?!"

"The sauce was great, too! Absolutely wonderful!" Beerus grinned, taking another before turning and lifting it up to Error. "Here! You have to try this!" Beerus grinned, but his eyes had steel in them. Error stared back with burning hell fire in his eyes.

Now, to them, they were having a silent argument over Error eating once more. Whis and the children knew this and were used to it, in fact they were used to the more violent and less silent arguments over this issue.

 ** _'i aM noT eaTinG tHAT.'_**

 _"Oh, yes, you are.'_

 _ **'i KeEP YeLLInG yOU, i dO nOt nEEd tO EaT!'**_

 _'And I'm telling you, yes, you need to eat!'_

 _ **'OkaY, lIstEn hErE kITTy! i aM noT hUNgrY-!'**_

 _'I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME KITTY YOU WALKING TALKING HALLOWEEN DECORATION!'_

 ** _'YOU-!'_**

 _'YOU-!'_

And so on, that's pretty normal for them.

To outsiders though, it looks like Beerus and Error are having a lovey-dovey moment with Beerus hand feeding Error and the both staring so passionately in the other's eyes.

No, seriously. All the ones who don't know better are seeing hearts around them and sparkles floating about as the two have this 'romantic' moment. While Beerus and Error see nothing but flashes lightning and thunder as they argue mentally to each other.

Finally, after a few silent moments, gave up and opened his mouth. Beersu smirked and placed the food in and only pulling out the stick once Error shut his mouth. "See? Isn't it good?" Beerus asked smugly, missing Error just shrugging in answer.

Whis just smiled as he grabbed one for his own, trying it as well. But unlike Beerus, he held in his inner fanboy for food. "It truly is exquisite. Let us add this to today's dinner menu."

"Daddy!" Error's head shot down at the two cries, both boys tugging at his coat.

"I wanna try, ple'se!" Void bounced in his spot, tugging and pointing to the platter.

"Mh!" Null nodded in agreement, doing the same only without the bouncing in place. "Please, Daddy?! I wanna try it too!"

 **"SuRE."** Error shrugged, not seeing the issue. Both Null and Void cheered, both, for the first time since getting on the yacht, let go of their Father and went to the platter that Krillin was now holding down for them to reach. Just as they were getting theirs, two more boys ran up to get theirs.

One of the boys - who looked a lot like Goku - grabbed one and bit into it. "There's no wasabi in this one. Thank goodness!"

"You dummy. At this point, the one with wasabi in it would taste way better then the others!" The one with purple hair said before taking a bit in his own. "Darn, I didn't get it."

It was when Null and Void picked theirs up did the other boys notice them. Both flinched back, jaws dropping. Seeing this, Null and Void quickly ran to their Father, hiding under his coat. The two other boys followed them with their eyes, and then their eyes shot up once Null and Void were sadly tucked under their Father.

Trunks's and Goten's jaws dropped further as their eyes slowly went up and was met with such a scary and fierce face. The tall, dark skeleton stared back at them before smirking, giving them a nod in greeting.

"Wow..." Goten breathed out in awe. "I didn't know skeletons could look like that..."

"Don't be stupid!" Trunks slapped Goten on the back, making the other boy wobble a bit. "There's no way he's a normal skeleton! He must be a alien or something."

Error chuckled silently at the two little boys arguing in front of him, having no idea that he could hear them both loud and clear. Null and Void both peeked out, munching on their treat at the two boys, having no idea what to do now. They felt safer just staying near their Daddy for right now, as they are both surrounded by the unknown.

Vegeta breath heavily, flopping down on his butt. "I'm gonna have a heart attack..."

Krillin grinned as he knelled down on one leg in front of Vegeta, the platter almost empty in his hands as he picked one up. "See? Everyone got all fired up, right?" Then, Krillin lifted one up and ate it.

It was fascinating to Error. He never knew humans could turn as red as a skeleton could if they had red magic. Nor did he know that humans could spit out fire just from food alone. Or maybe this is all just because he was in a different Multiverse? Humans could be way different here then in his own one after all.

"Why is it always me?" Krillin groaned in pain as he laid flat on the ground, lips red from the fire and heat.

 ** _'I feel you.'_** Error felt so much sympathy in that moment. He thought that so many times when getting beat on Inky. Being Fate's favorite, there was no point for Error to fight Inky at his best or full force. With being Fate's favorite, Inky could win no matter what it seemed, so there was no point. Besides, it was _always_ Error in the wrong, never Inky.

After that, Error sighed as Beerus started to drag him around the booths, shoving food after food on him. Null and Void laughed and giggled at the faces he made in return to all the food being shoved in his mouth, Whis enjoyed trying all the food, and they met most of the others along the way.

Eventually all of them where standing near the railing, Beerus leaning on it while Error and Whis stood besides him with Null and Void on Error's shoulders so that they could see everything better.

Right now they were watching the other two children, Goten and Trunks, have a water gun battle. Eventually Trunks had downed Goten, shooting him with water until taking off, making Goten run after Trunks with a war cry.

"They're half Earthling..." Beerus sighed, watching them run off. "And only children too."

"There's another one, too, but he's in _that_ state..." Whis said, looking off to the side.

 **"thAT StaTE?"** Error questioned in confusion, not getting it.

"Lovesick, Lord Error, he's in the state of love~!" Whis giggled, not looking away from the sight to the side.

The other four followed his line of sight, seeing the other one along with a women leaning on each other watching the ocean together.

"Just where is this Super Saiyan God?" Beerus sighed, leaning back on the railing.

 **"ArE yOu fiNAlLy giVinG uP?"** Error asked the downtrodden cat God, making sure to have a grip on each kids legs as the pointed out to the ocean and sky, talking about everything that they see.

"I'm seriously thinking about it..." Beerus muttered as he leaned his head back. "If this God doesn't hurry, I'm going to get _annoyed_..."

"Sorry to have kept you waiting!"

All of them looked up to see Vegeta jump on the second flooring of the yacht, slid to them, and then kept kneeling as he offered up a huge platter of octopus balls. "Have a pyramid of octopus balls!"

Error's head snapped up, seemingly looking at something as he sat down Null and Void, who ran up to get more octopus balls from the platter like Beerus and Whis was doing. "Thanks." Beerus thanked blankly while Whis said his much cheerfully. "Much obliged~."

"T'ank you Mister~!" Void sang as he grabbed another one, munching happily on the snack.

"Thank you Mister." Null said more then sang unlike his little brother, grabbing two for himself.

"So, what now?" Whis asked Beerus aloud. "I agree with Lord Error, maybe it is time to just let this go."

"I don't have any other leads to go by, and I'm completely full. There is only so much food I can make Error eat as well..." Beerus closed his eyes as he leaned back, one arm behind his head while he twirled the stick in his other hand. "Maybe I should just go home and take a nap with Error and the kids?" Beerus yawned out.

 _'Yes, that's it...'_ Vegeta sweated, making sure to keep his head down as he glared at the Gods. _'Go back to your own planet already!'_

"Say..."

Vegeta's head shot up at the purple God's call. "Yes?"

"About that guy on North Kai's Planet..." Beerus lifted up another octopus ball. "Uh, what was his name again?"

"He said his name was Son Goku, Mister Beerus." Null answered, tugging on the God's pants lightly while Void was grabbing another octopus ball.

Beerus glanced down to the little skeleton. "Yeah, yeah, Goku. Thank you Null." Null beamed and turned back to his treat while Beerus looked back down at Vegeta. "What's the relationship between you and him?"

Vegeta sweated, looking nervous as he answered, never really having thought about it. "W-Well, I guess we're like rivals..."

Beerus titled his head a bit. "You guess?" He repeated aloud, staring down at Vegeta.

Taking in a deep breath, Vegeta looked back down, feeling his hear thunder in his chest. Refusing to answer.

Beerus closed his eyes. "You Saiyans sure have changed since I last saw you. You become so meek." Before he could go on, hands grabbed him, making the octopus ball he had in his hands go flying.

The sound of water splashing sounded out, and when Beerus opened his eyes was looking at Error's chest. Blinking, Beerus took a step back and glanced around to see just what in hell happened. Looking behind him he saw water dripping where he once stood, following to the area of what used to be in front of him, he saw those two half-breed boys, the purple one still having the gun pointed to where he was and the black haired one on the ground.

Glancing to Error, he saw that the tall skeleton now had Null and Void in one of his arms, tucked to his chest and the skeleton still had a arm around him, looking around wildly. It seems that Error either saw the water coming or felt it coming and mistook it for a attack of some kind, reacting on instinct to get them out of danger as they were in range of the water unlike Whis, who stood far enough away for it to not even graze him. Sighing, Beerus looked around as the kids ran away, crying out apologizes. Glancing down, Beerus froze.

The Octopus Balls were all thrown about the ground, worthless now.

Not to mention that now Error was a paranoid mess, all that time making the other try and relax worthless now too like the food thrown about on the ground.

Vegeta gaped in horror up at the frozen God, his head down and shadowed so that Vegeta couldn't see his expression.

The sudden and fast movement had made Vegeta react, dropping the platter of food in the matter of seconds as to have his hands free to defend himself if need be. But it turns out that the sudden movement was Lord Error yanking the three who was in front of Vegeta away from the incoming water.

There was a lot of things going through Vegeta's mind. One of those things was that Lord Error was fast, so fast that he didn't see him moving but more or less felt it. It had to happen in less then a second as well, as the water landed just after Lord Beerus and the children were moved, the water would have hit them in that instant if nor for Lord Error reaching out to move them. It proved how scary the skeleton God can become if need be. Vegeta and the others would be dead before they would even notice with how fast this God is.

The next thing, was that Lord Error was looking around as if looking for a _threat_.

Pairing this with how Lord Beerus is looking, this doesn't spell good news for Earth's future as a planet. _'Oh, God!'_

Error was looking around, searching for any and all threats, his SOUL pounding as he tucked his children closer to his chest and tightened his grip around Beerus. It was only when those two boys, Goten and Trucks, called out 'sorry!' did his mind snap back to where he was. Not letting go of those he held onto, Error slowly calmed down as he took in his sons's beating SOULS and Beerus's pules under his hands. Listening close to these noises, Error was able to slowly calm down a bit.

The glitching skeleton felt more then saw the attack at first. He had been watching the two boys run around and playing, listening to their laughter when they had ran out of sight. Just when he glanced back to Beerus and the children did he feel something coming at them. Glancing out, all Error saw was water coming at them before he reacted to pull the three out of danger and tuck them into his chest so that he could better protect them.

In some AU's, water was a dangerous thing. More like poison or acid in some AU's, and more then once was it used against Error. Even normal water had been used, although drowning him is impossible as they soon found out like Error himself did when he tried it, like other methods, it didn't work for him.

In any case, Error had just reacted before he realized what he was doing. Many times this has saved him from being torn apart - _literally in most cases_ \- so he isn't sorry for it.

Letting go of Beerus, Error finally noticed the look on the other God's face. **"bErRuS?"**

Whis hummed, plainly looking to his First Lord in question. "Are you angry?"

"Is that what is looks like?" Beerus asked lowly, eyes still shut.

"Yes." Whis bluntly answered in return, not even missing a beat.

"Wrong, I'm not angry." Beerus answered, tail twitching. Then his eyes shot open, eyes small in anger. "I'm _super_ angry!"

Before anyone could do anything - well, Error could have be gave no shits because he knew nothing would happen to him or the kids - Beerus let his energy go, making the food around him be destroyed, looking like they were never there to begin with. Purple Ki flew about, making Vegeta go flying back. Error didn't even blink at the feeling of destruction all around him, didn't flinch back at the power of the Ki, he was a Monster formed to _be_ destruction and a power source, to take everything and anything and survive.

Whis was the same, not moving or flinching. Null and Void just clinched onto their Father, watching the purple God in awe as the power flew about.

They all watched as Beerus floated into the sky, most likely getting ready to destroy the planet.

Vegeta watched this all with a pounding heart, when a idea slammed itself in his head.

When what sounded like a war cry sounded out, Beerus jerked his head to see Vegeta running off the boat. The shock of the scream being enough to make Beerus stop letting off his power while he watched in confusion at what Vegeta was doing.

Beerus quickly floated down next to Error, the children and Whis. "What's he doing?"

"No idea..." Whis admitted, looking off into the ocean where Vegeta dived into.

 **"hE lOOks LIke mE WhEN i TriEd tO coMMit SuiCiDE bY juMpINg iNtO a DanGERoUS oCeaN, BuT tHIs oNE lOOks mORe pEacEfuL thEn tHE onE i jUmpEd inTo."** Error hummed, missing Whis's and Beerus's looks at this information. Error glanced down to Null and Void, who were still in his arms. **"nEvER DO thAT."**

Both hurriedly nodded in agreement to their Father's weird demand.

Just as Whis opened his mouth - _to ask if that was a normal thing for Error to do, because he said all that as if talking about the weather or why the sky was blue_ \- something shot up out of the ocean, causing a massive explosion of water as it went high up in the air.

 **"A...octopUS?"** Error squinted, taking in the huge red octopus that Vegeta held by one tentacle.

"Wow!" Void gasped in awe at the huge thing while Null's jaw was dropped. Both had heard stories of such things from their Daddy, but never did they think they would see it in real life. "That's amazing!"

The Saiyan Prince twirled the huge octopus before flinging it away. Bringing his hands together, he fired some Ki blasts that cause a explosions of colors, much like fireworks. All the people on deck watched in awe and shock while Error was twitching from it all, the blasts and color explosions reminding him of Gaster Blasters too much for his liking.

After that was all done, Vegeta flew back on deck with a tentacle over his shoulder. The next thing Error and the others knew, Vegeta was getting ready to cook in one of the booths.

"I'm gonna bring you some fluffy, crunchy treats in a second!" Vegeta called up to the group, leaning out of the booth and waving his hand.

"Hold the wasabi this time!" Krillin called back, not understanding that anything could be wrong or go wrong.

"Somehow I don't feel angry anymore." Beerus smirked, relaxing before glancing to Error.

"Being angry makes you hungry, too." Whis commented pleasantly.

 **"EveRYthINg makEs hIM hUngRy."** Error snorted, bouncing the kids in his arms, making them giggle.

"Anyways, Lord Beerus, Lord Error, Did you try the dessert called pudding?" Whis asked the two, making them look at him.

"Pudding?" Beerus asked in confusion, pausing when he saw Error's eyes light up with recognition to the word.

"It has quite the smooth texture and tastes lovely." Whis explained with a grin, remembering the taste of the one he tried before.

 **"WhAT kIND oF pUDDinG?"** Error asked, having a vague memory of what it was.

"Where is it?" Beerus asked in excitement when Whis shrugged in confusion at Error's question.

"I wanna try it too!" Void pouted, lightly patting Error's cheek to get his attention.

"Me too, Daddy!" Null said, tugging at Error's scarf.

 **"finE, FInE."** Error sighed aloud, glancing to Whis. **"yOU've BoTh hAVE hAD ENoUGH SavoRY FooDS tO havE a SWEEt. WeLL, WhiS?"**

"Well, then..." Whis gestured for them all to follow him.

 **-With Vegeta-**

Bulma beamed at Vegeta, the whole gang behind her as they watched Vegeta cooking in the booth. "You're going above and beyond to liven up your beloved wife's birthday party..." Her eyes soften. "I've misjudged you Vegeta."

Vegeta frowned and closed his eyes, feeling so stressed in that moment. "Shut uuup..." The prince whispered, wishing they all knew how close they were to being killed.

Luckily for him, they took his response as embarrassment.

 **-With The Destruction Group-**

 ** _'He reminds me of something...'_** Error thought to himself as they all walked up to a table with a male human that had a afro and pink blob like being. The kids now on the ground and following after Whis instead of himself. **_'What is it? It starts wit think...'_**

"Pardon me." Whis called out politely as they all stopped at the table. "The person at the stand told us he was all sold out. Could you please share a single one of those puddings with us?"

Error looked to the table and stilled at the sight of one of the glasses. Inside the glass was a brown pudding with a very familiar smell to it. **_'Chocolate...'_**

"See? I told you you shouldn't hog them all to your own." The human looked to his companion before turning to the group.

 _'Oh, so this is it.'_ Beerus smiled at the sight of the pudding, feeling his mouth water at the smell and look to it. _'It's all wobbly and smooth...It looks delicious!'_

"I'm sorry about that. Don't just ask for one, you all should have one." The human smiled at them all, beaming down at the children.

The blob frowned, moving the platter of puddings away from the group. "No! They're all Buu's!"

"Come on..." The human groaned at the pink blob.

"Pardon me. We come from a distant planet, you see." Whis took a step forward, bending down slightly to get a better look at them, putting a hand to his chest as he looked at the two sincerely. "If we miss out on this "pudding" food now, there's no telling when we'll get to eat it again, so..."

A swish, and then the blob - _apparently called Buu_ \- was licking and slobbering his tongue on all the bottles on the platter.

Beerus gave a scream of terror of the sight, eyes so wide they could pop out and mouth wide open.

Buu titled his head and opened his mouth to say something, but then took a closer look at the platter in his hands. It took a moment, but the sound of sniffing made his head soot up to see the tall skeleton had stolen the chocolate pudding right from under his nose! "You steal from me?!"

Error had saw what the blob had planned and just reacted like old times, stealing chocolate with others non the wiser about it. Holding the pudding cup up to his face, Error sniffed it. **"iT** ** _iS_** **ChoColATe!"** Error positively beamed at this, wanting nothing more then to taste the sweet once more.

 _'Chocolate?!'_ Beerus was shocked at Error's face, never having seen the skeleton so happy before now. Then he remembered that night, where Error admitted to his nightmares. That night he also admitted to chocolate being his favorite food, but hasn't had it in years. So long ago in fact that Error has mostly forgotten what it tastes like.

Buu slammed down his plate, making the cups rattle as he snarled. "Give that back! I'm strong, so I have to eat a lot!" When Error didn't even look at him, Buu scowled deeply and got up, poked the human away - _and making him go flying a few feet_ \- when he tried to stop him.

Error blinked in completely confusion when Beerus stepped in front of him protectively, having no idea what was going on as he hadn't been paying them any mind. Whis pulled the children away, making sure that they were out of the way and standing in front of them protectively.

"So that's your reasoning?" Beerus's face darkened, daring the pink beast to try anything. He made a signal behind his back to Error, for him not to try anything or do anything. Error lightly shifted and then lightly kicked his foot to Beerus's, showing he understood.

Buu shot up, flaring his Ki thus making the table go flying. Small pieces of debris floated around the three. Error looking confused but eyes hard and glowing, Beerus's face dark yet smug, and Buu looking angered at the slights against him.

Vegeta gaped, dropping the octopus balls he just made. "S-Stop it!" He yelled out in warning, but they all paid him no mind.

Then, Buu reached out and started punching rapidly at Beerus's face, the God not even moving a inch as he let it happen. Error just stared down at Buu, making Buu hit all the harder in anger.

"Oh, my..." Whis sighed, shaking his head. Turning his head around, he caught sight of a both. Glancing down at the children - who were staring at the fight before them - Whis started hurdling them to the booth. "Come Little Lords, why don't we have something tasty while we wait for your Father and Beerus to be done?"

"But-!" Null and Void both started to argue only for Whis to shake his head, making both boys pause.

"It won't take long." Whis smiled as he waved them to the booth. "And you know your Father would rather you be away from the fighting, he wouldn't want you two getting hurt in any way you know."

"Okay..." Null pouted while Void sadly nodded.

"Don't look so sad!" Whis laughed. "You can still see the fight from over there! You just not so close to it!"

Buu grunted as he hit harder, starting to slow down. Bringing his fist back, he got ready for a even stronger hit. "Fly away! Give me back my pudding cup you ugly skeleton!" Flinging his fist forward, it was caught mid-way by Beerus.

With open eyes, Buu struggled to get his fist out from Beerus's, but couldn't.

"I'm a very generous God." Beerus stated as he watched the pink beast struggle. With no effort at all, he picked Buu up with one arm, Error ducked down with no words needed, and Beerus started swinging Buu around at a fast pace.

"But there's just one thing I absolutely cannot stand." Beerus said calmly over Buu's, eyes closed before he peeked them open.

After a moment, the purple God swung Buu up into the air. Before anyone knew it, Beerus too was up in the air, catching Buu by his antenna.

Buu struggled mid-air while Beerus looked at him blankly. "And that is the insensitivity of people who won't give me my due respect!"

Beerus glanced down at the yacht, to Whis who was eating, to Null and Void who were running to Error now that Buu was gone, and to Error, who still had the chocolate pudding cup and was staring up at him, watching what was going on in curiosity.

Eyes snapping to the struggling blob, the God lowly growled so that only the the other could hear. "I suppose now, it would be _two_ things that I can not stand." Beerus smirked darkly, eyes flashing. "Those who can not treat those who are _mine_ with the respect they are due!"

With that, the God twirled Buu once more. Listening to the pained screams before tossing him off.

Dazed and confused, Buu fell to the ocean, not able to fly off. With a deep frown, Beerus powered up a Ki attack in his hand and aimed. Once in sight, Beerus smirked and fired with no regret. The yellow attack hit on target, and Buu's scream echoed before dying off suddenly.

The Ki blasted Buu off and into the ocean, the ocean itself exploding. The attack rocked the yacht, almost tipping it over. Everyone one board but four hanged on for dear life as water blinded them. Whis was just happily eating and watching everything, Null and Void were safely in their Father's hold, and said Father didn't even move a inch even as the boat tipped before righting itself.

Vegeta scrambled to right himself, head shooting up to stare up at Lord Beerus who stared right back down at him. All the Saiyan Prince could do was tremble, the words echoing in his ears like so many years ago. It brought back memories of his own Father and what Lord Beerus did to him. He didn't even want to chance looking at what the other God was doing or looked like right now, knowing that one Destroyer was pissed off was enough right now. Knowing that two of them were ready to destroy the place would shatter him.

With a sinking heart, Vegeta glared even as he shook, realization hitting him harder then ever as Lord Beerus smirked down at him.

 _'It's over...'_

 _'It's all over.'_

It finally hit Error, who eyes widen in realization. **"bUbBlEGuM! ThAT's WhaT hE rEmINDeD mE oF!"**

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _So here it is! And god am I glad it is done. Not that I didn't enjoy making it, it was just that I worked on it nonstop until it was done. I really wanted to do this one, but I also wanted to do it right no matter how many words and pages it took._

 _There are differences between Canon!Beerus and this Beerus. One of the main differences is about the Super Saiyan God that they are looking for._

 _Canon!Beerus wants a equal fighter, someone who can go toe to toe with him or even beat him in a fight. He wants that rush and feel of a fair and equal fight as he has no one to fight him. He could fight one of the other Gods of Destruction, but there are rules and laws that forbid that as it can destroy the whole Universe if that happened._

 _Beerus in this story, while wanting to fight this Super Saiyan God very much, has Error. While a God of Destruction as well, Error is from a different Multiverse with no Ki. Meaning that Error is a loophole in the rules and laws of the Gods of Destruction in the DBZ universe, the rules and laws hold no weight on him as he doesn't have to follow them. And with no Ki, Beerus and Error could fight without destroying off the Universe unless they got really careless while fighting. But he doesn't want to force Error into a fight because wither he admits it or not, Beerus does care and have a fondness for Error. But on the other hand, Beerus gets that rush when not physically fighting Error, he gets them when they play against each other in challenges; like racing or those puppet fights. So while he wants to fight the Saiyan God, he is also fine without it unlike Canon!Beerus._

 _Error will eventually fight, but not just yet._

 _-On another note, I wanted to tell you about some other stories I am working on for this book. I have been getting requests or suggestions for stories, and while I love that, I wanted to let you all know what I have working on or a idea for so you're not all suggesting the same thing over and over again. If you have suggestions for the stories themselves, I am happy to hear them. I also am happy to hear other places Error can land in as well. I can't promise I can make them or use the idea/suggestion, but I always enjoy hearing them. Keep in mind I am also working on other parts of stories I have up as well, like I have part two of Cops, Robbers, Strippers and Error on the works, but because the story is already up and running, I will not put that up on the list I have made._

 _-World/AU,_ _Name Of story_ _,Error(Erratum) Pairing if it is decided along with other pairings that are decided if there are any - Pairing and Name might change later on though as the stories are not yet up. (If it is a AU I made up, I will not put the name of the AU as it doesn't have one. I will put up the story name and pairing if there is one though. You can read about the AU description when the story is published, like with what I did with CRSE. Something to look forward to. These are not in order of how they will come out, they will come when I finish the first part whenever that will be.)_

\- **Vampire-Verse** , The Fallacy Of Lord Error, Pairings Undecided

\- **DreamSwap!Multiverse** , Miscalculated Dreams, Erratum/DS!Dream, DS!Dream/Erratum, DS!Error/DS!Cross, DS!Cross/DS!Error, one-sided DS!Nightmare/Erratum, DS!Ink/Erratum and DS!Blueberry/Erratum

\- **Heathers** _(Mostly based off the Musical, but will be using elements of the movie. More explained in the chapter. with UnderTale AU characters in place of the other characters)_ , Errors For The Heathers, Marvul/Error, Error/Marvul _(Starts out very one-sided)_

\- **One Piece** , The Glitching Pirate, Error/Zoro, Zoro/Error - Requested/Suggest by TwoTone on AO3

\- **PJ's Daycare** , Erratum's Daycare, Pairings Undecided

\- **Swap!Multiverse** , Rebooting Errors, Error/Reboot, Reboot/Error

\- **CEO Multiverse** (With a ton of differences in it that I am making, so it might not look like the CEO Multiverse when I'm done with it, warnings.), Business Errors, Pairing Undecided

\- **The Nightmare Before Christmas** , A Very Glitched Up Halloween, Jack Skellington/Error, Error/Jack Skellington

\- **Danny Phantom** , Ghost King Error, Pairing Undecided for Error, Older!Null/Danny, Older!Void/Ember

\- **Marvel Cinematic Universe** , Marvel In Errors, Pairing Undecided

\- **Looking Into A Flawed Mirror,** Error/Erratum, Erratum/Error, a lot of one-sided relationships

\- **Number One Father, Error Begs To Differ** _(Thinking of a better name, so this one's name is most likely going to change.)_ , Pairing Undecided

 _I have other ideas as well, but I have not yet started working on them so I won't put them down unless you really want me to. If I start working on a idea for a story, I will put it down so that you know that world/AU is being worked on. You can suggest any world/AU - cartoon, anime, movie, comic, ect. It can even be a huge crossover and/or AU world that you made up for all I care! Any ideas for the stories above or other stories I have made I will also read. But I can not promise anything, for that I'm sorry._

 _Again, you can make suggestions for ideas for these stories or even offer up a new idea for a story for this book, I don't mind it and in fact love it! If you don't want everyone to see the idea in the comments, you can message me on Wattpad if this is the case, I don't mind._

 ** _Words_** _ **(And wholly crap I just looked at the word count just now and am having a heart attack at the number! I just beat out my previous word count by a long shot! Time for me to go and celebrate~!):**_ _ **30,196**_


	9. Looking Into A Flawed Mirror - Part 1

**Ship:** Error/Error, Error x Error, Erratum X Error - **_AKA, yes I am doing this. I am taking that dive into those kinds of waters ladies, gentlemen and those of unspecified gender. Don't like, then don't read. It is not that hard. But they are counterparts like other Sanses, Error is from another Multiverse - both of them are, so I don't really see the issue with it to be honest with pairing them together._** A lot of one-sided relationships to Erratum and Error, meaning others have feelings for them but Erratum and Error do not return these affections the same way.

 _ **World:**_ Error and the Kids land in a Multiverse where it is the same as Error's with only a few slight differences. This new Error didn't leave or try to kill himself - not that others haven't tried to kill him off that is in his place, he just stopped killing of AU's and waited to rot instead of killing himself off. And while Fate plays a part, they do not have as much power in this Multiverse as they did in Old Error's.

 _Sometimes it is better to heal with the only one who can understand your pain. When you help another get better, that forces you to get better if only for that other person. So Error - Erratum now - takes the new Error into his arms and swears he will protect him no matter what. He would willingly become the Destroyer once more if it meant that this smaller Error was safe and happy. Erratum knew he - himself - was long gone, that there was no real hope for himself anymore. To heal, to be better, to truly live, to be something more then a destroyer are things just out of his reach but it seems it works out in the end now. The Error in his arms could have it better then he ever had it, and he would destroy as many Universes as it took for the little Error in his arms to be free._

 _Erratum protects what is his, he would kill whoever and destroy as many things as needed to prove that, even let the world go to hell for what is his, and Error is more then just his when you think about it. So Error is under Erratum's protection wither he likes it or not, Erratum will kill for Error as to give him a better life then he ever had._

 _Good thing too, because not too long after that the new Multiverse's Ink comes blazing in, demanding how Error killed off those AU's that just crumbled together. Only to get a shock of a lifetime when he sees that another yet much more broken skeleton, that looked like a taller more mature Error, is there holding Error and two little baby bones protectively._

 _It may take a while, but maybe one day this Multiverse will understand where Erratum's did not._

 ** _-Start Chapter-_**

Error awoke before he fell into the new Multiverse that Destiny was leading him to. It shocked Destiny, but allowed it to happen, for the new Multiverse was not too far below him. They did not question him looking around, many would do the same after all if they had the chance.

When Error came too, free falling at a moderate pace, he heard a voice similar to his. Whoever was the other one was crying, was _begging_ for the pain to stop, for everything to just end. He didn't like it. The voice was slightly higher pitched then his, static flowing behind it as it glitched out. It ringed in his skull, echoing. Error didn't like that the other was crying. He never wanted another to go through what he did, not even a small portion of it.

 ** _"I-I d0n't w-w-w-ant this a-any-ym0re!"_**

 _ **'Where are you?!'**_ Error glanced every which way, trying to find the source of the voice. Holes of many sizes showing different places and people.

 ** _"-r0-0-0t!...Ple-ease..."_**

 ** _'No! Don't cry!'_** His SOUL screamed, mind racing, when he finally saw where the voice was leading too. Not too far down was a portal filled to the brim with white. He could hear the voice cry from there!

 ** _"I-I jus-st w-wan-nt...it al-ll t0 st0p! I'M-M S0-0-0R-RRY!"_**

 ** _'Don't worry! I'm on my way.'_** Something not unlike DETERMINATION flared throughout his SOUL. JUSTICE can be a powerful motivator, can make many move to do right when others can and will not. Something was pulling him to the voice. It screamed at him to get there, and he would listen to it for once in his life. He would make his own choice now. He clutch the sleeping children tighter to himself. **_'I will not let you fall like me. I swear it!'_**

What Destiny did not expect was for Error to grab tightly a hold of his children, and dive for a different Multiverse then the one they had picked out. They could only gasp when he somehow moved himself and the children in his hold to a different Multiverse, one too much like his own. But Destiny could not stop him. Error was making his own choice, making his own destiny.

And as they watched him go into the new Multiverse where one so much like him was crying out for help, looking so grim and determined to get to the other, they wondered if that was what he really needed. Destiny gave a small smile. This, while not be the Multiverse they were planning, could work. Sometimes healing the hurt was a long road as it dragged on. Sometimes it was quick and harsh, other times it was soft and warm. But this was a different kind.

Sometimes you can only heal with another that understands you like no other. Sometimes to heal, you have to heal another. Because you want to get better for them, if only for their sake and not your own.

But this Multiverse will make healing so much more difficult for Error. This Multiverse is so much like his own after all. The only difference is that Fate had less of a foothold, but still played a big part in making it like Error's even if Fate could no longer touch this Multiverse. Balance still hangs by a thread, there is still a creator and destroyer. There is still a _Forced_ Destroyer.

Destiny could now only watch, nudge, and pray that everything will be alright. That Error chose a better destiny then they could have for him. But that was the whole point in destiny, choosing your own way with no higher power forcing their way onto them.

Destiny prayed that this kills two birds with one stone, that Error could help out the one even she can never reach for he refused to take his destiny in his own hands like Error did.

 **-New Multiverse, Anti-VOID-**

When Error landed feet first into a very _familiar_ place, he cursed in his head. The Anti-VOID could drive anyone insane. The endless white messes with the mind, the Voices yelling driving one to want to die. He had hoped that Null and Void would never have to come into this place. But a risk is needed for now. He had to know what the hell was going on and who was crying for help. After that Error can find a place for him and the kids to stay until he finds out what to do. Sniffing caught his attention.

Tucking the wakening children closer to his chest just in case, Error turned around only to still at just who he was seeing in the distance. It wasn't that hard with nothing but white surrounding them, he, like Error, stuck out in the white like a sore thumb. _Just_ like Error.

Both babybones were awake, Error having no idea how much time passed as he stood there staring at the lump in the distance. Before the children could say anything, Error silently shook his head, shushing them. Surprising the other could make things worse in the long run after all. And if the other is anything like him in the surprise department, then it could get dusty real quick and in hurry.

Slowly and silently, he walked to the whimpering curled up Monster. Never taking his eyes off the other, feeling like he was having a out of body experience at seeing how different yet the same Monster in front of him. The other never paid him any mind, most likely lost in his own mind. Because soon Error was standing just by the smaller glitching skeleton.

Gently putting down Null and Void behind him, the taller glitch knelt down next to the crying lump. Having no idea what to do really - _But when has Error ever had any idea on what to do though? Seriously, most of his life was based on 'when in doubt, wing it'. And if anyone hasn't noticed, he is always winging it for that very reason._ \- he cleared his throat.

A head shot up, and in that moment, Error was looking into a flawed mirror.

Although with different proportions and with way less scars and marks, it wasn't too hard to see that they shared a very similar face. The smaller had bigger eyes and sockets, less scars and marks, tear marks were also smaller yet seemed more potent in color, and the smaller one was also wearing the old clothes that the taller used to.

Both were dark in color with the colors of red, blue, and yellow mixing. Both were glitching, both were skeleton Monsters, and both felt almost the same.

Both have the feel of _Destruction_.

 ** _'Well...shit.'_** Error took in his smaller counterparts from this Multiverse - _because he just woke up in the VOID, something he didn't think was possible by the way, and dove into a portal, landing in a Anti-VOID that looks the same yet different with another Error crying in it. If this isn't another Multiverse then his mind has finally been broken in ways unimaginable to be seeing what he's seeing._ \- tears, looking down the smaller's body, he saw that the other's leg was broken. Although the other had less permanent marks on him, he looked so beat up. The smaller almost looked like he did when he got out of that mass beating before he decided to jump into the VOID.

Slowly moving his hands - _to make sure that the other knew he wasn't making any hostile movements, no need to start a fight that may never end if his counterpart is like him in the not dying department._ \- he took off his leather gloves as his mind raced one what the hell he was supposed to do in this situation. **"...hEllO."** Error could have slapped himself, but it was too late for regrets.

His smaller counterpart sniffed, glitching harshly before whispering out a reply. **"H-H..H-Hell0-0-0..."**

Letting his gloves fall to the endless white floor, He slowly moved his hands so that they were inches from touching the other, the other nervously glancing to the hands and back up to his face. Trying to put on a gentle smile, and most likely failing epically, Error tried to think on the next plan of action - especially when there is no plan of action. Winging it never got a definition until now for him.

 _ **'Oh, I am going to fuck this up ain't I...'**_ The taller silently despaired, not noticing the smaller watching him closely.

Looking at the taller skeleton, Error had to wonder if Ink had finally hit him one too many times for him to be seeing what was in front of him. It was like looking in the future almost - _Almost, because Error is fully grown and he knows he is never getting any taller._ \- and that scared him beyond belief. Yet at the same time, he felt comfort. The taller one was wearing destruction and power like a cloak, it wrapped around him as if hugging him, keeping all the bad away. The taller one felt _safe_. Something he had never really felt before. There is supposed to be nowhere safe for a good for nothing glitch like him, yet around this tall glitch he felt safer then ever, like nothing could touch him as long as the taller one was there.

Safety was nothing but a dream, wasn't it? Nothing he deserved, the Voices made sure to tell him that all the time along with much more. _Wait_. The Voices...Why are they so silent? The screaming has stopped...right about the time this Monster came to him...Why?!

Were the Voices too shocked to say anything like he was?

 **"liTTlE eRROr, dO yOU knoW WHo i aM?"** The taller version of himself cooed out, eyes gentle and smile soft as he looked down at him. **"DO yOu** ** _UNdeRsTaND_** **wHO i AM liTTle ERRoR?"**

Error's SOUL pounded as his mind races. There was only one real answer, because Ink would never create another Destroyer...Right? **"Y-Y0u're...m-m-me?"** He was able to choke out, eyes lighting up when the taller's smile grew a inch.

 **"yEs anD nO."** The taller glitch chuckled lightly, softly laying a hand on top of his head. Shivering at the gentle touch, Error couldn't stop himself from nuzzling into it. When was the last time he got a soft touch, a touch that didn't end in pain? Not one that he can remember in any case.

 **"i AM yOU, yET noT** ** _YoU_** **."** The hand tenderly rubbed the top of his head, making him purr slightly as he listened closely to the words that the other was kindly saying to him. **"i AM a vERsiON oF yOU - a CounTerPARt - fROm anoTHeR mUltivERSE. i AM noT yOU, WE haVE liVEd diFFeREnt lIVEs aND havE diFFerENT SOULS, buT yOU CouLD saY i AM a 'WHaT iF' miRRoR, SHoWIng YOU WhaT yOU coULD havE bEEn. nOt tHE samE MONstER, WE jUST haPPen TO lOOk vERy muCH alIKE."** The taller then snorted as two little heads peeked out form around him, making Error gasp out, to pain ridden to back away like he wanted to. **"DOn'T woRRY. ONe diFFerENCe tHAt WE haVE - i hAVE tWO bABy bONEs wiTH mE. mEEt mY sONS, NUll anD vOID. NUlL, vOID, mEEt ErRoR."**

Null and Void said nothing, but did give sweet smiles and waves. Both knew to let their Daddy deal with this, to help the smaller Error that looked so much like their Daddy yet not. Null figured that if their Daddy could save him and his brother, could help them and make everything better, to make them feel so _safe_ , then he could do that with this new Monster. Their Daddy is a powerful Monster, more importantly a merciful one. He would make things better, that much they are for sure about.

Seeing that the two children were not going anything, Error whimpered as he tried to scoot closer to the taller counterpart, pain flaring up his mangled leg as he did so - but still he kept trying. Drinking up all the comfort that he could, afraid that it would disappear at a moments notice. But another hand stopped him. Opening his eyes slightly, he saw that the taller glitch had used his free hand and placed it on his shoulder to stop him from coming closer. Silently crying at this, only to flinch when the other Error let go of his shoulder to wipe away his tears.

 **"lITTlE ErroR, yOU aRE HUrT. YOU ShoULdn't BE moVInG aROunD. DO noT woRRy, I'M noT gOING anYWHErE."** The taller shushed softly as he wiped away the tears. **"WhY dON'T yOU lEt mE hElP yoU?"** He asked, taking a quick glance to the broken leg before looking back down at him with such serene eyes. **"wHIlE i DO thAT, YOU caN coME uP wiTH a nAME foR mE. TwO ErRoR's CaN gET a bIt ConfusiNg, DOn't YOu thINk? WOuLD yOU lIKe tHAT liTTle ErROR? To GivE mE mY nEW namE?"**

 **"I-I-I c-ca-a-n na-ame y0-0u?"** Error sniffed out, leaning into the hands that moved to lift him up. **"A-a-a-nything?"**

With a snicker, the taller sat down full and, with careful hands, sat Error down in his lap. The taller gently lead Error to lean on his chest so that he could let go and focus all his attention on the leg. **"suRE. YOu CaN EvEn NAme ME 'RaINboW pRincEsS' oR hoW aboUT 'blAckBErRY' iF yOU wanT somEthINg moRe simPLE?"** Error couldn't help but giggle - _flinching at the pain it brought_ \- along with the children at those names, it didn't fit the taller one at all. **"i ThINk i CouLD makE THoSe nAMEs syNoNyMS WitH 'BADaSS'."** The bigger Error commented, looking to the leg to assess the damage, strings coming to life on his hands.

 **"T-T-Th-hat...n-n-n0!"** Error giggled out, a ghost of a smile growing on his face.

 **"WhaT?! WHY noT?!"** The taller gave a over dramatic gasp, a smirk on his face as he tenderly wrapped his strings around the Error's mangled leg. To Error's surprise, the strings didn't hurt. they felt warm and comforting, much like the body he was leaning on. **"yOU DOn'T thINk i caN? i'LL havE yOU knoW tHAT i aM onE-NO,** ** _THE_** **moST** **** **baDASS mOthERfuCKER - dON'T saY thOSe WoRds bOYs, thEy'RE aDulT woRDs - aROuND. ANyoNE iN mY MUlTivERsE coULd tEll yoU thAT. aIn't tHAt riGHt boYs?"**

"Daddy's the strongest!" The blue one - _Null wasn't it?_ \- said straight off the bat with a wide grin. Error blinked, only to glitch harshly when a small hand lightly touched his arm. Head shooting to the front, he was met with a babybone Papyrus in a orange dress - Void? - who was cooing at him, lightly patting his arm and trying to climb up his Father's lap to him. "Dadadada!" Void laughed before pouting. "Da~Ma~pa~!" He suddenly sang out, making no sens whatsoever, but Error couldn't help but smile a bit more at the two children.

 **"thERe We GO!"** Error turned his head, looking to see that the taller one had wrapped his whole mangled leg up in his strings. **"mY mAGiC WiLL FoRm yOUR leG bAcK tO hoW iT WaS, juSt giVE iT sOME tIME. soRTA LIKe hOW We foRM a DoLL ouT oF thE sTRIngs...yOU caN do THAt ToO, RIghT?"** All Error could do was nod in agreement, tears starting to come alive once more.

No one has ever been this kind to him. Given him such tender looks or gentle touches. Never love, always LOVE. The taller one had drove away the Voices somehow, took care of his wounds, held him close, and hasn't made one threatening step towards him. How another him could be so benevolent and compassionate, Error will never know. This was something he didn't deserve, something that had only happened in his daydreams. Maybe this wasn't real? Was this all a lie? His mind playing tricks on him once more.

blue tears started to fall once more, pain flaring in his SOUL at the very thought that the one holding him wasn't real. That him and the two children were nothing but something his lonely mind made up to torture him once more.

 **"No, NO, nO...liTTle ErRoR."** Arms enclosed around him, the sound of a SOUL beating right by his head and feeling like nothing bad could touch him happened next. Error blinked up to see his counterpart looking down at him in slight worry, yet never loosing the soft look to it. **"thErE's NO nEed tO cRY liTTle ErRoR. WhaT's WRoNG? i'LL makE iT beTTEr."** The taller swore with a grim edge to it. Unknown to the little Error, the taller would do anything for the other if asked. Even - _especially_ \- if the smaller had asked for Ink's head on a platter right then and there, the taller one would have done just that quite happily.

Error placed both hands on the taller's chest, one hand clinching the red scarf as he listened to the other's SOUL. **"Y-Y-Y000u're n-n-n-n0t a dr-r-r-eam...r-r-rig-g-ht?"**

 **"nO, i'M noT."** Was the blunt answer, the taller shifting so that one arm was around Error and his free hand coming up to get rid of the tears once more. Eyes that seemed to understand so much stared down into Error's own watery eyes. **"I'M ReaL As YOu oR tHE chilDrEN aRE, liTTle ErRoR, i'M noT goING anYWhErE unlEss yOU waNT mE tO."**

That very idea terrified Error more then it should. **"N0!"** Error panicked yell sounded out as he reached out, tightly holding onto his counterpart. **"I-I-I-I d0-0-0n't wa-a-ant th-h-h-at!"**

 **"thEN, WhaT iS mY nAME liTTle ErRoR?"** Was the soft coo in response to the panic. **"i WoNt lEavE yOU, bUt i MUSt havE a NEW naME. thEre cAN onLy bE oNE 'ErRoR'.** ** _YOu_** **aRE ErRoR, WHO** ** _aM_** **i?"**

 **"E-Errat-tum!"** The name came out of Error's mouth without thought. **"Y-Y-00-u ar-re Er-rra-atum..."**

 **"ErrAtUm? WaY bEttER tHEN blACKbERRy, iSn't iT?"** Erratum laughed slightly, then he glanced around him before settling back to the glitch in his arms. **"WhaT dO yOU waNt liTTle ErROr?"**

Error didn't even have to think about it. **"I w-w-wa-ant y-y-0u t-t-to s-s-t-tay w-w-wit-th m-m-meee."**

 **"i wILL stAY WiTH yOU aS lonG AS yOU waNT mE tO."** Erratum agreed gently, trying to sooth the other's glitching and terror. He had to ask that though. If Error didn't want him near him, then he would have to plan accordingly. Erratum would in no way abandon Error, he would never have someone go through what he did. It doesn't matter if he has to go back to destroying, just so long as no one has to be beaten down like he was. If Error didn't want him near, then he would have became his shadow. Without the smaller noticing, Erratum would have protected him in the dark.

But now, he doesn't have to do that. Error wanted him to stay by him, meaning that Erratum could be his shield and guard for when shit hits the fan. Erratum would sooner deck Fate across the face then let another become what he is and was. He was already lost, too broken to be fixed or healed. But Error, he wasn't as lost as he was. So if falling deeper was all it took for Error, Null and Void to be safe and whole, then Erratum would readily jump and start the next free fall that he tried to escape by falling into the VOID.

Because, now Erratum had a reason to Destroy. A better reason, a reason to keep him going when all he gets is pain in the end.

It was just all the sweeter that Fate wasn't here to see this or feel this, to know that they failed once more, in more ways then one.. Erratum could sense the Voices, but they were not as strong as Fate or the other Voices - his power and magic are keeping them from screaming out. If Erratum had lower magic or was weakened, then the Voices would be able to be heard. But with Erratum's and Error's power together, the Voices were on mute you could say.

To be honest, the whole place felt...more like a echo to Erratum. The whole white prison felt weaker then his own, like it was missing more then just Fate's presence. But he put that to the back of his mind for later, he had more important things to worry about right now.

 **"nUlL, vOID."** Both children giggled when their Daddy gently scooped them up and placed them in Error's lap, making Error gasp and jolt lightly. Now all three were in Erratum's lap. **"mEeT ErRoR. ErRRo, mEEt NUlL anD voID."**

"Hello!" Null smiled brightly, leaning up and lightly laying down on Error's chest with his younger brother. "'M Null!"

"Mamamamama-pa~!" Void babbled out, lightly patting Error's chest. "Dadadada...papapa...pap!"

 **"I-I-I'm-m...E-E-E-Err-r0r."** Error muttered out, burying his face into Erratum's chest.

 **"AnD i'M ERRaTUm."** Erratum snorted, bringing both arms around all the skeletons that were sitting on him, cuddling them close. **"noW, ErRoR, TeLL mE whY yOU WeRE cRyiNG. i hEaRD yOU IN thE VOID, iT's tHE reAsON whY i CamE hERE. i WanT tO hELp yOU, i WanT tO kEEp yOU** ** _saFE_** **."** Erratum added in when Error looked like he didn't want to say anything on the matter.

 ** _'Safe.'_** That took his breath away. Someone wanted to keep him safe, keep him protected. Besides, who better to understand him then another version of himself? With that in mind, Error didn't even hesitate to answer. **"I-I-Ink a-an-nd 0-0-0the-ers am-mbu-shed m-me...T-Th-hey tr-r-ried t-t0 ki-il-l me-e-e, b-b-ut I g-g-ot a-a-away."** Error grimaced thinking back on that day while Erratum looked grim. Null and Void were hanging off Error's every word, silently gasping at the thought of someone even thinking of doing that to someone else. **"L-L-Land-ded he-ere. I c-c-an-n't!"** Error sobbed out, shaking as he clawed at Erratum. Erratum didn't even flinch at this. **"I-I-I c-c-a-annnn't d-d00-00 th-h-is a-a-any-y-m0re! N-N-N0 m0-0re d-d-destr-0-0ying!"** The smaller panted, SOUL hurting more then ever at the thought of even leaving the Anti-VOID to go destroy a AU. **"R-R-Rath-h-er r0-0-0-000t h-h-her-re! D0n-n-n't wa-a-an't t-t0!"**

 ** _'So, instead of jumping like I did, you instead decided to stay in the Anti-VOID for the rest of your life. To see if you would finally rot and decay.'_** Erratum never really thought of that, mostly because he didn't want to deal with the Voices more then he had to and partly because he knew he couldn't die no matter what. He tried to rot in other AU's like Error is trying, but it never worked for him. But maybe there are more difference between him and Error then just looks and personality? In any matter, this Error is stronger then he is. He stayed, Erratum jumped. Sure, both wanted death, but one stayed where as the other went to the absolute last resort - and it figures that it didn't even work.

"Then don't do it." Null pointed out factually out of nowhere, making Erratum laugh and Error pause in his sobbing. Void giggled wile Null pouted up at the adults. "If you don't want to, then don't."

 **"B-B-B-But-t-t..."**

 **"NuLL iS RighT."** Erratum cut in before Error could go on. **"iF yOU dON't WanT tO Go on BEinG thE desTroYER, thEN doN't."** Erratum took in a deep breath, using one hand to lightly rub Error's arm to calm him down. **"lEt mE hanDle EvERyTHinG. lIttLE ErROR, thEy WiLL noT** ** _touCh_** **YOU leT alONE foRce YOu inTO anyTHinG iF i hAVe anYThinG To sAY aboUT iT."**

With that said, the four fell into a calm. As time has no meaning in the Anti-VOID, they could have sat there for just a second to years. But to all four of them, it didn't matter. Error was fine, lightly purring as Erratum tenderly rubbed his back and hearing the other's SOUL beat. Null was fine being near his Daddy and new friend, loving that he had so many new family members. Void was perfectly happy with everything that was going, knowing without a doubt that in that moment there was nothing but love unlike before Daddy came to them. And Erratum was finally at peace for once in his long life, holding those that were his close and safe with him.

So, of course, that fragile peace he had with him had to be shattered. Because when does Erratum ever deserve peace?

If Erratum had hair, it would have stand up on edge when he felt a familiar built up of magic, meaning that a portal was opening or someone was readying a attack - maybe even both. He blankly saw a swirl of colors come to life, making him sigh and rub Error's head to calm the now shaking skeleton down.

 _ **'Here comes the next contender...I wonder how much different yet the same this one is...'**_

"ERROR!" Ink roared as he jumped into the Anti-VOID, feeling anger unlike ever before.

After the huge war they had with Error, ending with them beating him and forcing him to hide away in the Anti-VOID, AU's were once more being destroyed. Ink had thought that Error had finally stopped this, that they had finally won. But apparently not. And just when Ink had been getting into a creative beige too.

Now all the AU's are heading to the Original AU's, just in case a _certain someone_ decided to go and destroy their AU's. Finally having enough of this - and because the Council has a hold of the evacuations - Ink found that it was time to go have a _talk_ with Error about his poor life choices.

 _\- Looking back on it, maybe that is why Ink was so shocked to found everything out._ _ **Choices**_ _. Such a funny word that he had used to describe Error's...life in general he supposed. Something that many take for granted. -_

Stepping into the endless white, Ink nearly fell flat on his face when he looked to Error, choking on the words he was going to yell out at the sight that greeted him in the Anti-VOID.

A older, more war torn Error was sitting there with the Error he knew in his lap, and then there were two babybones in his hold as well. The taller sat there, holding them protectively and seemed to be staring into Ink's SOUL.

 **"sOME tHINGs nEvER chANgE."** Ink flinched back at the deeper voice, still glitching in a similar fashion as Error's.

Erratum took in the new Ink. Like the tall Ink, this Ink was taller but not reaching his height. This Ink came to Erratum's collar bone, where as Error came up to Erratum's lower chest/upper stomach area. But it is true, some things never change. Inky always busted in whenever he wanted to, yell at the ready for the 'slights' against him. Time to see if that's all there is that is the same, or if there is more.

Sliding the three off his lap - with the kids whining about while Error whimpered - Erratum stood up, taking off his bag, sitting it next to Error, and taking off his trench coat to put it around Error. Error softly cried, reaching up as if to grab a hold of him, but he lightly shook his head as he gently pushed the hands back down, promising with his eyes that he would be here and wouldn't leave him. Both Null and Void cuddled close to Error, trying to calm his shivering while Erratum turned to face Ink, making sure that the three were behind him safety.

 **"CreAtoR, wHY aRE yOU HeRE?"** Might as well get this over with, he has more important things to do.

Ink, meanwhile, wasn't on the same page as the taller one. In fact, he was too busy gaping up at the taller figure that walked up to him, stopping at a safe distance from him. "E-Error...?"

 **"...nO, aT lEasT, noT iN thE waY yOU thINK. i AM ErraTUm."** Erratum eventually stated before focusing fully on Ink, making the creator unwillingly take a step back at the darkly intense look he was getting. How something could be scarier then a glare, he will never know. **"i ASk agaIN; CrEaTOR, whY aRe YoU hErE?"**

Feeling super confused on just what the hell is going on, while wondering what the other meant by _'Not in the way you think'_ , Ink decided there was no time to ask all the questions he wants to and went ahead on demanding information needed on the AU's being destroyed. His creations took propriety here.

Standing as tall as he could, Ink frowned harshly as he tried to glance around this 'Erratum'. "I'm Ink. I'm here to have a _talk_ with Error about him destroying more AU's."

Erratum's eyes grew sharp when he heard Error whimper behind him. He had a good idea what was going on outside the Anti-VOID. Error had already admitted to staying in the Anti-VOID - _where time has no meaning so he could have been in there way longer then how it felt_ \- to rot. Without Error, and if Ink just went on creating, then AU's must be touching by now, destroying one another.

Too bad for Ink, Erratum in no way cares about this fact. It's mostly Ink's fault in his opinion anyway.

Luckily for Ink, Erratum was willing to step into the Destroyer's shoes once more. Just so that another may be free from Fate's shackles.

Only good thing out of the two is that Fate no longer is here, but it doesn't change the fact that Fate created this Multiverse most likely after his. That much isn't hard to figure out.

 **"CreaTOR, DiD A aU DesTRoy riGht BEfoRE yoU goT hERE?"** At Ink's hesitating nod, Erratum went on with a slight growl in his voice. **"eRRoR hAS bEEn wiTH mE aND mY chilDREN aT tHE tIME. SO tELL mE hoW ErRoR DesTROyEd thOSE aU'S WiTH hIM bEIng hERe wiTH mE."**

Time to see just how alike and different this Ink really was to Inky.

With a startled look, Ink started to shake his head. What was this weird Skeleton Monster saying? There was no possible way it wasn't Error. He was the only one who could destroy whole AU's. There was no other way for all this to happen. "It has to be Error! He's the destroyer-"

 **"hE hAS a bROkeN LEg."** Erratum cut off the Creator, pushing back the urge to strangle the other. **"mAngLEd REaLLy. iT wAS aboUT tO** ** _faLL oFF_** **WhEN i FOunD hIM, SO hoW coULd hE bE mOvINg aROUnd AU tO AU TO dEsTroY whILe i WAs WraPPing Up hiS lEG? oR bEfoRE i founD hiM wHEN hiS lEG WaS REaDY tO comE OFf?"**

With a blink, Ink tilted so that he could finally take a better look at Error from around the other skeleton - Who, Ink had a feeling, would have forcibly made sure he wouldn't be able to get around him. - and gasped when he saw the glitches leg wrapped up in strings, blood and dust on him and surrounding him. Never mind that two little babybones glaring at him while Error holds them close, silently crying.

"B-But...Error..." Ink paused, brows frowning as he thought at the words that were being said. Logically, Erratum was right. Whoever this skeleton was, is right. And it couldn't have been Erratum either if this was the case then. If Erratum was telling the truth - _and Ink couldn't sense no lies coming off of him_ \- then that meant as soon as he came here - _from wherever that was_ \- he and his children had been with Error, who's leg was so badly messed up that he couldn't move.

The last time he had seen Error was when they all used the all out plan, attacking Error until he had jumped back into the Anti-VOID. That had been a while ago, so that meant Error had been here in the white for a long while with his injuries festering until Erratum and the kids showed up.

\- _Ink ignored a piece of him that was_ _ **horrified**_ _on Error's behalf. To stay there, sitting in pain with no one coming for stars knows how long until someone finally did, a stranger at that most likely. A killer could have come by and Error would most likely have let the other do him in. But then again, isn't Ink and the others the killers in this instance? Ink had to push back the colorful vomit that wanted to come up at the thought. He had more important things to deal with right now. Error shouldn't have been destroying AU's, destroying lives and families. But now it seems Error has learned his lesson, so it's all good...right?_ -

This all points to it not being Error who was destroying the AU's. And while Ink couldn't see any other way, it doesn't mean he can't see logic when it was slammed in front of his face.

"So...It's not Error then." Ink sighed harshly, grimacing as a thought hit him. "But, then that means..."

Erratum's brows raised at this, was this new version of Ink actually going to own up to the fact that this is his fault?

"There's a new destroyer!" Ink gasped out, eyes widening in horror.

 **"WhAT."** Erratum completely deadpanned. A few feet behind him, Error had stopped crying in pure shock. Null looked confused but had a deep frown on his face, showing that he was deep in thought, while Void was just plain confused at the turn of the mood in the air.

"I'm sorry Error. I blamed you for something you didn't so this time." Ink apologized with a sad air. "I don't know how another Destroyer came to be, but I'll catch him and leave you be...along with your...friends?"

 **"W-W-W-Wh-h-hat."** Error was dumbfounded, tears gone as he stared wide eyed at the creator.

 **"WhY DO yOU thINK thERe iS a nEW DEstROYER?"** Erratum couldn't help but ask, feeling like he was missing something right now, that, or this Ink was so deeply in denial at what he has done he is delusional right now it isn't funny.

"How else are the AU's being killed off?" Ink asked back, lifting his brush to make a portal to leave. "Only Error has been able to destroy them. But I understand logic, so I know you speak the truth on this matter. So, therefore, only another destroy could have done this base on facts."

Now even Null was looking at the Creative Monster like he was a idiot. The babybones may not know exactly what was going on, but he knew there could be so many reasons for the littlest of things, that there is no way just one possible explanation. He had learned that from Him and the others in the labs - so many results from the hurts before Daddy had come to save them.

 ** _'Logic...and facts.'_** Well, at least this Ink is different then Inky, but still the same. Inky was emotionally driven, never stopping to look at the truth staring him in the face, even if it screamed at him like the Voices did to him. But the Ink here was willing to listen and hear them out, and after thinking on it, agreed with him because everything Erratum had said made sense and was perfectly logical. Sure, he still treated Error like dirt and Erratum could tell that Ink thought that Error deserved his wounds as the Creator didn't look like he cared about the broken leg.

But if this is the case, that Ink would listen to logic, then why is it that he is ignoring that he is the problem here? That he is so deeply in denial about his wrong doings? Erratum is missing pieces, and he wanted them so that he could have a full picture. Yet, for now, Erratum had to do something so that he could get Error out of the white without someone attacking them on spot, he had to do the others job without fights breaking out...He wouldn't take the same treatment as before, not when he had three Monsters to come home to. He didn't have time to waste spending on fighting, he wanted to do his job, get out, and then spend the rest of the time with Error, Null and Void.

 ** _'Inky always had it easy! If only the others knew-'_** A light bulb went off in Erratum's head. It could be a long shot, but maybe it could work. Luckily for him, he has lost so much he was willing to do just about anything for those he considers his to be safe and sound.

 **"lETS cuT tO thE ChASe, I knoW WHy thIS iS gOING ON. bUT i tHOUghT yOU alREaDy kNEW, sO i DIDn't saY anYTHinG bEfoRE."** Erratum told the paintbrush wielding skeleton before he could leave. If he wanted this half-baked plan to work, then he needed to play along with the other's delusions.

While Erratum would rather just blast his way in and out, he could play sly if needed to. No matter how much it makes his magic crawl at the very thought of playing along with this insane Ink. But it's different now. He had others to worry about, others that he actually cares about.

Anything for for what is _his_.

Anything and _everything_.

Even if it _destroys_ him.

Even if it _shatters_ him beyond the point of return.

Because they are worth _so much_ _ **more**_ than himself.

"You do?!" Ink nearly fell flat on his face when the taller said this, turning in haste to look up at him. "Why then?! Who's been doing this!?"

 **"hoLD ON."** Erratum lifted up a hand, eyes grim and serious. **"i WaNT tHERe tO bE NO miSunDERstANdiNGS oN WhaT iS gOING ON. I alSO WaNt EveRYoNE tO knOW ErROR is NOT aT faUlt hERe. SO i wILL onLY SaY thE reAsON ONCe - To** ** _EvERyONE_** **."**

Now, Ink was looking at him shrewdly. Seems he wasn't a total idiot after all. "And what's stopping you from attack everyone? You are a unknown, a Monster I _know_ for sure I never created. I'm also pretty sure I never created those children too. Never mind that you look so much like Error, I have no guarantees that you are not planning anything violent for the others."

 **"i WiLL ExplAIn** ** _EvERyTHinG_** **, abOUT mE inCluDEd, IN frONt oF evERyoNE. RemEmbER, i KNoW WHY tHE AU's aRE DesTRoyINg. I couLD bE yoUr ONlY choiCE, BEcauSE i CaN TeLL yOU nOW thAT iT wiLL noT StOP."** Erratum held back the smirk that wanted to come up, he never thought he would be bargaining with any creator in his long life, but different Multiverse different rules. **"WhiLE i CaN't GivE yOU pRoOF aboUt anYThinG riGHt noW, i DO SweaR ON mY SOUL thAT i WILL noT aTTaCk anYoNE UnlEss thEY aTTaCk fiRSt."** When Ink glared at him, Erratum snorted right in his face. **"yOU saID iT yoURsELF; i LOOk liKE eRRor. AND i'vE sEEN whAT yOU'vE doNE tO hIM."** Erratum jerked his face to where Error was, Ink flushing a bit in shame at this. **"i ALSo wiLL bE takINg ErRoR anD thE kiDS wiTH mE, SO iF anyONE gETS thE iDea iN thEIr emptY hEaD to TRy anYTHinG WitH thEM, I WiLL** ** _dEfenD_** **thEM. i REfuSE tO lEavE thEM alONE In thIS hElLhoLE."**

Ink had the idea that _'defend'_ was more like _'I will slaughter every single one of them, leaving not even dust behind or before they could even make a single sound'_. He might be over reacting about it, but the way Erratum said it made it sound like a promise for murder of the highest degree if anyone so much as brushes past one of the three behind him. Did Ink really want to chance this?

 **"i aLSO knOW HOw TO sTOP iT."** Erratum offered up absent mindlessly. **"thE** ** _oNLy_** **WaY TO mAKE iT sTOP."**

 _Then again_ , they did gang up on Error to horrifically beat him while not listening to his _screams_ for Mercy...So Ink thinks that this is perfectly understandable even if he doesn't like it and they all had a good reason for fighting Error.

Lowering his brush, he thought about it. What was there to really loose in the end from agreeing to this? AU's were dying off slowly now, but that could change in a moment. And if whoever or whatever kept killing them off, then they would all die no matter what. On the off chance that Erratum wants to get them together to kill all the Monsters off, then what does it matter in the long run? Because Ink knew that they had nothing to go off of now, now that he knows it wasn't Error who destroyed the AU's.

This new strange Monster was offering answers to all Ink could ask for, the answer that could save the whole Multiverse, and all he was asking for was for no violence towards him and his as he told everyone so that no misunderstandings happen. Not too bad, as long as he can get the others to not attack Error. But he's sure they could see the logic in it if it meant that the rest of the AU's can be saved. Now, the issue was getting all the main skeletons in one AU - _including Night's gang_ \- without their being bloodshed.

 _'Well, got nothing to loose.'_ And that was the cruncher, there was nothing to loose if this didn't work. But if it does? Then he had everything to gain.

But what did Erratum have to gain by sharing this? What did he have to loose?

Some part of Ink was dreading the answers he will get, but sacrifices must be done if he wants to make sure the Multiverse doesn't up and die on him. So, he pushed his feelings aside and decided to go for it.

"Alright then, I'll take your offer and deal." Ink made sure not to even glance at where Error and the children were, keeping his eyes on the mysterious Erratum. "It'll take me some time to gather everyone and tell them what is going on, so I'll come and get you three once everyone is in one place and they have been told not to touch you and yours."

 **"AS loNg aS thEY unDersTANd WhaT WiLL hapPEN iF thEY Do noT lisTEN TO yOU."** Erratum nodded in agreement, watching blankly as Ink nodded once more before making a portal and leaving.

Once he was for sure that the creator was gone and not coming right back, Erratum relaxed and turned back to Error, who was watching him with wide eyes along as he held Null and Void.

Taking a deep breath, Erratum walked back to them, plopping down right by Error as he popped his neck. **"WeLL...thAT haPPEnEd."**

"Daddy, what's going on?" Null pouted up at his Daddy, not understanding what was going on. Void hummed loudly, chewing on his dress.

 **"DaDDy maDe a oFFeR tO thE deVIl, AnD saID DevIL tOOk iT."** Erratum snorted, gently stopping Void from chewing on his dress. While he could fix holes easily, he didn't want the babybones to get into that habit. **"DaDDy hAS a pLAn iN moTion, DesTRucTION iS nEEdeD ONce mORE."**

 **"I-I-I d0n-n-n-n't wan-n-nt t-t0 des-s-str0y an-n-nym0re..."** Error whispered out, reaching out to Erratum. Erratum knew that if Error could, he would be crawling to him. Not wanting the other to aggravate his wounds - _especially the ones that Erratum hasn't looked at yet. The taller knows that Error has to have some broken ribs and other bones than just his leg. Although that must be the worse one...hopefully._ \- Erratum took the smaller's hands in his own, rubbing the back of the hands with his thumb to try and calm the other. **"P-P-P-Plea-a-s-e...d-d-d0-000n't m-m-mak-ke me-e-e!"**

 **"i'M nOT goiNG TO mAKE yOU DesTroY liTTle ErRoR, i WiLL TakE youR plAcE WhEN iT coMEs Time FOr iT."** Erratum quickly hushed Error, who opened his mouth to protest. **"i hAVE a PLaN liTTle ErROr. iT caN GO iN manY DirEctIONs dEpEndiNg On YouR mUltivERsE's cREaTOR. tElL mE,"** Here Erratum leaned down so that he and Error were face to face. **"doES thE AU's KNoW aboUT US? abOUT FatE anD InK? OUr jOBs?"**

Error sniffed silently, frowning a bit before shaking his head. **"N-N0. T-T-T-The-e-y d0-0-0n't kn0-0w."** Understanding lit up in Error's eyes. He looked to Erratum in shock. **"A-A-Ar-re...y-y-00u g0-0ing t0-0 tel-ll th-he-em?"**

 **"yES. i AM gOING tO tEll tHEm** ** _EveRythINg_** **. i RefuSE TO lEt thIS GO oN IN anoTheR mulTivErSE, I wiLL noT leT ThiS GO oN."** The taller glitch sighed, leaning back from Error. **"BuT thEre aRE maNy poSSiblE ouTcomEs fROm thIS, nOt aLL goOD. bUt i SwEaR tO YOu, thEY wiLL noT sO muCh aS** ** _toUCh_** **yOU. aNY oF yOU."** Erratum glanced to Null and Void when he said this, the two children now quietly playing with one another as the two adults talked.

Error clinched the hands that he was holding onto, feeling like everything was going to change and never be like it was before. He now had someone on his side, someone who was willing to give up everything for him. It blew his mind and made his SOUL float lightly and skip a few beats. This Monster in front of him, another version of him and someone he could have been, was going to tell the whole Multiverse about everything and, from the he was saying it, didn't care for how they reacted too much. Erratum was going to bring chaos, and Error _loves_ it.

Erratum was going to make the pain, just like with the Voices. If Erratum can make the screaming stop with just his presence alone, then he could make the Monsters stop hurting him, right?

 **"0-0-00utc0m-mes?"** Error asked aloud, mind going to how this could all go down, but feeling much better knowing that Erratum wasn't going to force him into anything and protect him.

 **"oNe WAy thIS cOULD ENd iS wiTH NO onE beliEviNG mE. tHuS i hAVe TWo iDeAS foR thAT."** Erratum suddenly smiled. It reminded Error of a shark. **"fiRST is tHAT i lET thEM fiGuRE oUT ThaT i aM teLLinG thE tRUtH tHE haRD wAY; mEanINg thAT i lET tHE AU's DestRoy thEMsELvES unTIl thEY cOME beGGing FOr mE tO fiX evERyTHinG. BuT whILe THEy dO tHAT, WE stAY saFelY tuCKEd AWAy ANd WaTCh thEm FaIL At evERyTHinG elSE uNtiL thEY dO. iF thEY dON't DO anYthiNg, thEn i CoulD eitHER WaiT foR ThEm TO moStlY bE desTORyEd bEfoRE saVIng tHE reST, moRE spAcE and QuiEt THAt waY, oR We couLD waTCh thEM aLL** ** _buRN_** **. mEtapHOricalLy thAT iS - unlEsS yOU waNT Me tO SeT sOME oF thEm oN fiRE, nEvEr reALLy triEd** ** _thAT_** **bEfoRE sO it's boUND tO bE fuN - aS thEY wiLL juSt CruMblE AwAY."**

Error's jaw dropped a little while Erratum darkly chuckled. Erratum was petty, VENGEANCE was apart of him just as it JUSTICE, he could own up to that. Revenge and Vengeance went hand in hand, Justice was not peace nor was it nice and pretty. One person's justice could be another's torture and end. And while Erratum may not be able to get even, who is to say he wouldn't enjoy the same faces burning for what they did to him if it comes down to it. He's never tried it, and it's always what they say; Try it at least once, or, don't knock it until you try it.

Erratum truly is one petty Monster - but he's fine with it. Such thoughts are sometimes the only thing that kept him going after all in his more darker moments.

 **"SecONd thING i COUld DO iN thAT scENaRiO iS jUSt gO ThrOUGh wiTH dEstROyING whAT iS nEEdEd AnD lEt thEM sEE thAT i AM riGHt thAT waY. bUT thAT opTioN depENDS ON iF iNK stOPS cREaTINg tHEN. I aLSO DOn't WanT thIS tO bE liKE bACk in My mULtiVERsE oR liKE hoW youRs iS bEfoRE alL thiS, SO lasT REsoRT."** Error nodded in agreement with that. **"thE oTHEr WaY thEY coulD reacT TO thIS iS tO SeE i AM TelLINg thE truTH, EndinG wiTH foRcinG INk tO mAkE a DeaL wiTH mE iF thE othERs gANg uP on HIM anD baCk mE uP iF hE doESn't TakE tHE deaL."**

 **"D-D-Deea-al?"** Error almost pitied Ink. Almost.

 **"HmMM, yEs, a DeaL."** Erratum hummed, smiling going softer as he let go of Error's hands and started to take off his jacket. Error helped him take it off without protest, only whimpering at the slight pain and shifting so that he didn't drop Null and Void. Seeing that the smaller's arms were also cracked and banged up, Erratum got out his strings and went to work. **"i WiLL oFfeR UP a DeAL AftER i AM dONe explAinING. thEY wiLL bE aBLE tO moVe tHE MONsTERs aND oTHErS IN thE AU's tHAT nEEd To BE DesTRoyED - bUT thEiR CoDES nEEd TO bE enTEREd IN tHE AU thAT tHEY wILL bE liVing IN FROm NOW oN. mEaNINg thAT tHEY wILL hAVE TO mERgE. thE oTHeR pARt oF tHE dEAL iS thAT INk stOPS cREaTIng aND WE stOP DesTRoyiNG WhEN thIS iS aLL DOne."** Error's head shot up, breath stopping while Erratum grinned at him. **"unLESS AU's aRE aboUT tO TouCH oF couRSE. thEN wE wILL waRN EvERyONE aND a MErgE CAN hapPEn so thAT i CaN desTRoy WhaT nEEds TO bE. BUt, i'M TiREd TOO liTTle ErRoR. hopEfuLLy sOOn WE wILLboTH bE fReE fROM FaTe's shacKlES."**

While Error was processing this, Null blinked up at Erratum as he cuddled Void close. "What happens after all that Daddy?" Null may not understand fully what was going on, but he knew it was a make or break decision that was going to happen soon. But he wondered what will go on after that, what will they do then?

Erratum blinked, stilling from where he was wrapping up Error's arm and glanced down at the smaller glitch.

 **"aFtER tHAT, hMmM? SO manY** ** _choiCEs_** **."**

 _'Choices'_. Erratum used to think that word was a lie, a funny joke.

For the first time ever, it held meaning.

But looking to the three in front of him, he knew many other words suddenly held meaning to him now. And he would sooner watch this whole Multiverse burn to the ground before he looses these meanings, these Monsters that give color and definition to the words that had been nothing to him before.

 _'Family'_ was just one of those words.

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _Here it is! Sorry for the long wait. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as I did making it._

 _Inky is emotionally driven. He can be reasoned with, but it is a heard thing to do because he lets his emotions blind him most of the time. It's one of the main reasons he doesn't ask the important questions, besides him believing that he is right. Where Ink was willing to listen to Erratum and see the truth in his words, Inky wouldn't have listen and would have attacked. It will take a whole lot more then just talking facts at him to believe in something he thought was right - something Erratum knows well and painfully._

 _Ink on the other hand is logically driven. He can be swayed with emotions and can get_ _ **very**_ _emotionally - like we will see in the next part - but he would sooner listen to the facts then his own emotions most of the time. That's why he would hear Erratum out and not attack, he sees the logic in it after hearing the others words and seeing proof with Error being too hurt to move really. And while this Creator does believe he is right, it's because he doesn't have anything else to say he is wrong._

 _Both Creators are similar, but very different in the inner workings of their minds. both do not know the truth, and both are going to find out in different ways eventually._

 _It's the same with Erratum and Error too, which will be more obvious as time goes on. Erratum is older then Error. Fate tried to make another Multiverse, but lost their power in that Multiverse early on because of Destiny - that will be explained more on, much more later on in this story - so that explains why Erratum is older. Also time moves differently in the Multiverse too, adding in another factor._

 _Next chapter, Erratum meets the whole group and pretty much starts a riot...that or WW3 Undertale version because of all the bombs he drops with no cares at all. Also, some bonding with Error and the Babybones!_


	10. Gravity Lapses - Part 1

I do not own Gravity Falls or Undertale, they belong to their respectful owners. I only own this story and my OCs. While I was always going to make a Gravity Falls AU for this, the comments really made me want to make this so bad! I hope and pray that there will be fanart for this story, if only for the pairings alone.

Please remember that with Error and the kids being in this, it changes a lot. It might not show a lot at first, but it will cause a ripple effect. One example is that Stan doesn't pretend all that much about not knowing about what is strange with the town like he did in the first episodes or season. He has a literally Monster God working with him along with said God's kids, he has no leg to stand on if he says there is nothing wrong with the town.

Although, now that I think about it, I can still see Stan trying that just because he is Stan... like in the first episode, instead of "Monsters in the forest isn't real..." he could say "Look, the only Monsters that are real are inside the house. By your logic, it would be safer out in the woods.". Hmm, I might use this later on.

 **World:** **Gravity Falls**

 **Pairings: Error/Stan, Null/Dipper, Void/Mabel, One-sided Error/Bill, One-sided Error/Ford, One-sided Null/Pacifica, and One-sided Void/Gideon**

 **When:** _I had a choice to make, three choices in fact on when I could make Error land. First, Weirdmageddon. But I want time devoted to character, plot and relationship development, around that time it is closer to the end of Summer, meaning that Dipper and Mabel leave. Next options was around the time Stan sets up shop or in between the first two episodes where there was a time skip. After much, and I mean_ _ **much**_ _, debating with myself, I have decided to go with when Stan is younger. This way Error and the kids know the town and said town's people are very protective of the skeleton Monster family. It also gives me time to age up Null and Void a bit so that they are more closer to the twins physical ages. While there are rumors of walking talking skeletons in town there is no proof of this because no one lets the world out too much, only tourist talk about them and it isn't like the government is going to come knocking just for that kind of rumor, if they did, then the government would be just be about everywhere looking for Big Foot or The Moth Man. Time moves faster in Gravity Falls then in Error's Original Multiverse._

 _Stan was on his way to see his brother after years of not, driving in the dark. Then suddenly, a sobbing whisper sounded out in his ear and a bright light nearly blinded him. Slamming the breaks, Stanley Pines ran out of his car to see just what in hell was going on._

 _A downtrodden man broken by his own mistakes was then faced with a Monster God broken by years of abuse and torment for doing his own job and duty that was barely hanging on by a thin string that was called 'Null and Void' or simply called 'His kids'. Faced with someone much more broken then even he could be, Stan took them all in with no regrets. He made a promise that day after all._

 _Years later, Dipper and Mabel are faced with the supernatural and magical just as they step off the bus in this Universe. Their family here is more strange, their adventures more dangerous and a lot more mysterious but they wouldn't have it any other way. Both twins gain two more friends, Mabel gains a knitting teacher and buddy while Dipper gains a teacher on the strange and thought to be long gone or not thought to be real. Stan gains someone to lean on and for someone to lean on him as well and three certain Monsters who made him smile, making sure he was never truly alone._

 _Error gains too much in his eyes, things that he shouldn't have because he knew he would mess it up or taint it with his bloody dust hands. Yet, he wouldn't trade it for anything in the end, even with all the trouble that comes with it._

 _It's amazing what destiny can do, how much can change, when you add a bit more to something already amazing._

 _Error watched his Original Multiverse, LOVE surrounding him._

 _This Multiverse watched Error, a broken unconditional love in everything he does._

 _While Error's Original Multiverse didn't love him, didn't accept him as himself, Gravity Falls could. Weirdness was something they held dearly and proudly, and Error was one of the weirdest Monster they have ever seen._

 _Error watched this New Multiverse, love surrounding him as they all opened their arms for him to rest in, for him to come and heal in._

 _To truly heal, love and move on..._

 _All you have to do is trust in others and yourself._

 ** _-Start Chapter-_**

"Man, I must really be in the boonies!" A man with brown hair grumbled, squinting out into the dark as he drove down a deserted road. "Nothing but trees..."

Stanley Pines sighed, making sure to keep a eye out on the road in front of him. "This reminds me of a horror movi-"

 _"Please! Promise me-"_ Stan jerked the car at the sudden noise in his ear. The car swerved as the voice sobbed as if in great pain, whispering words that Stan could barely make out. Just when the voice stopped and Stan got the car straight again, a bright light blinded him as it flashed in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Stan yelled out, slamming his foot on the breaks. He faintly could hear a thud as the car jerked to a full stop, tires squealing from the strain. Stan almost hit his head on the dash board, chest heaving as everything finally stopped.

Silence took over, the light fading into nothing like it was never there. "Just like a horror movie..." Stan whispered, only to then chuckle lowly. "That, or a alien movie-"

 ** _"aRhH..."_**

Stan was out of the car before he even knew what he was doing. Fearing that he had hit someone, Stan ran to the front of the car only to freeze. His headlights the only light there was, but it was enough to tell that the tall being a few feet in front of him was in no way human. The being almost blended in with the dark, crouched down as if protecting something with their body.

Taking a small step forward, Stan stilled when the other's head snapped up and he was struck with multicolored glowing eyes in a cracked skull with what seemed to be blue tears going down their eye sockets. Seeing the warning in the other's eyes, Stan slowly raised his hands to show he meant no harm.

As the other slowly relaxed at his motion, Stan took a closer look at the other's face. Even in his headlights, Stan could see blood leaking off the other. Scars that are fresh and old alike on the skull, chips and marks littered everywhere. To be honest, this skeleton - _because what else can this creature be?_ \- looked like he went to hell, stayed there for a while, then finally decided to fight their way out.

It was only when the tall skeleton shifted that Stan noticed the little skeletons that the taller held to his chest protectively. His mouth went dry. All this didn't paint a good picture and it did not sit well with the only human in the area. Before Stan noticed, he was already talking to the creature that could likely kill him. The smart thing would be to go back into his car, turn it around, and never look back or think about this again.

Stan never said he was smart, that's more his brother's area anyway.

"Um, hey!" Stan stumbled, hesitantly taking a very small step forward. Eyes trained on him like a scope on a gun. "A-Are you okay? I mean, that thump sounded like you had a rough landing! D-Do you need help? Maybe someone I could call...? I could drive ya home if it's near..." Stan had no idea what he was doing or asking, but his heart was screaming at him to do something - so he was going to do it. He can still hear that sobbing voice echoing in his head from before.

 _"Please! Promise me you'll help them! Help him heal! Help My Child!"_

Stan might be a crook and have some very twisted morals, but he isn't heartless. Some parent was crying for help, _somehow_ , and now another parent was on the ground trying to protect their kids. While he may be horribly confused, he was going to do his best by doing what he does best.

He's going to wing it like no tomorrow.

 **"i...nO."** Stan was in awe when the other slowly sat up, bones cracking as they slowly did so. The voice was ever changing, like it was glitched to be honest. And he could see the skeleton glitching too, this is really not what he expected when he started driving today, it really wasn't. **"I haVE NO hOME."**

"Oh..." Stan glanced around as if the trees themselves would give him a answer to what to do. Noise caught his attention, and he saw the little skeletons in dresses move about, yawning and slowly waking up. The taller one - _He? Stan is pretty sure that it is a male from the voice alone, it is pretty deep no matter how it changes pitch, but Stan also didn't want to assume._ \- quickly cuddle them close, a cold wind whipping through them.

 _'I'm such a sap...'_ Stan sighed, closing his eyes. Then he opened them, knowing what he was about to do could end very badly for himself, but then again most of everything he does ends badly for him. What's one more time?

"How...How about you stay the night with me then?" Eyes snapped to him while he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm going to check into a cheap motel for the night, so it wont be much, but it's better then staying out in the cold dark, right?" Stan sighed harshly, ruffling his hair. "Just for the night, find out what your going to be doing now." Stan glances to the now squirming kids who are now finally waking up. The dark skeleton seemed to be debating, so Stan went for the throat - meteorically because Stan didn't think he could take on this skeleton. It was like something dark and powerful was wrapped around him, held tightly but could be released at any moment. Stan did _not_ want to be the one to help release that. "Give the kids a dry place to sleep for the night."

The skeleton twitched before gracefully standing up. Stan almost took a step back at the other's height. Sure, he could tell he was tall, but not this tall! Stan only went up to his middle chest if that, and he wasn't a small fry himself either.

The skeleton was soon right in front of him, bending down so that they were eye to eye. Stan's heart stopped, it was like the dark skeleton was looking right through him - seeing everything.

Eventually the skeleton nodded. **"okAY. DO anYthINg To mE aND MInE,"** Here the skeleton clutched the kids tighter to him. **"i WiLL maKE YoU wiSH FOr tHE MERCY oF DeaTH."**

Well, what can Stan say to that? Although, is it really that unfair? This is stranger danger on both sides and a opposite side of hitch hiking - where the driver picks up someone off the side of the road instead of someone on the side of the road asking for a ride from the driver. Stan could hardly believe he is going through with this, because if he was on the skeletons end he wouldn't even consider accepting. So, not that unfair to threaten him. With a shrug, Stan agreed with him. "Fair enough."

After that, Stan and the skeleton were in the car with Stan wondering how this is his life now. Stan had to move the car seat a bit for the taller one, make it lower as well as back so that the skeleton could actually sit down much less fit inside the car. The supernatural, paranormal, and magical wasn't something he believed in...Well, not until it landed right in front of him. The dark skeleton wasn't buckled in and was holding the half-asleep children in his lap. Stan wasn't about to tell him to buckle up, he liked living too much for that. In fact, he would pay good money to see a officer pull them over and try to tell the taller on to buckle up. No, better yet, he would make tickets and then sell them to other people. It would be a good slaughter.

With a gulp, Stan started driving once more.

"D...Daddy...?" A quiet mumble was heard, then Stan out of the corner of his eye saw the taller skeleton lean down and almost silently cooed something to the small skeleton in blue. He did the same with the one in orange, making both relax fully. Before long, they both were almost fully asleep.

Silence once again over took everything, only the sound of slurred mumbling from the children who were slowly going back to sleep from the movement of the car and parent and breathing.

Then the skeleton broke it.

 **"thANK yOU."** The skeleton quietly said.

Stan flinched before laughing nervously. "Y...You're welcome..." With a dry gulp, Stan let everything tumble out of his mouth without thought now that the skeleton broke the silence. It was like the other broke a lock that Stan held on his words. "So, I've been calling you 'Skeleton' and 'them' in my head, and I don't really know if that is racist or not." Stan glanced out of the corner of his eye to see the skeleton slowly turn their head to look at him. "Like, what I'm asking is...How do I say this without looking like a jerk? Can I just ask what's in their pants? No, that sounds worse...What if they're one of those people who don't have a gender? They're a skeleton though...Is he a zombie?!" Stan mumbled to himself.

A deep chuckle made him stop. Chancing a look over, he saw the skeleton laughing with a gleam in his eyes. A very small smirk coming up on his face.

 **"I aM mAlE aND iDenTifY mySeLF AS maLE. althOUgH, wiTh maGIC, i cAN maKE eiTHeR oR boTH repRoDuctiVE 'oRgaNS' IN mY paNTS. skELeTONs ArE nOT boRN wiTh pHySicaL oRgANs, SO wE makE thEM wiTH OUr maGIC."** Stan choked, nearly crashing the car at the matter-of-factually tone the skeleton was talking in, like he was a teacher almost, and what he was saying. **"mY naME iS eRRoR, anD mY RacE aRE caLLEd MonsTERs. SO i aM a SkelEtON mONStER. nOt a zOMbiE, noR aRE tHE kiDS foR thAT maTTeR."**

With now red cheeks, Stan still grinned. While embarrassed, he felt good about this. Maybe it wouldn't be as dangerous or as awkward as he thought it would be. Sure, Error admitted to being a Monster, but he said it was what his race was called. Not racist for thinking it then, at least that was one worry off his mind. Although, Stan had to admire the skeleton for out right talking about how babies are born via Skeleton Monsters. Not many people like talking about that.

"Error, huh? Nice name!" Stan could feel himself relax a bit. "The name's Stanley Pines. Call me Stan."

 **"huMaNS AlwAYs haVE suCH fuNNy namES."** Error chuckled out loud. **"stAnlEY. mEnaINg: liVEs bY thE sTONe groVE. dId yOU liVe BY a sTONE GroVE? i CaN sEE it maKINg SenSE thEN."**

"Hey now-" Stan stopped himself, thinking about it. It could be a culture difference now that he was thinking about it. He could remember some different languages having some funky meanings yet parents still naming their kids them for whatever reason. Then again, just where in hell did this Monster come from now that he was thinking on it. "So, Error, where are you from? Oh, and the kids's names, what are they?" Stan tacked on, glancing down to the dozing children.

Error paused, eyes dimming in thought. He thought to when he awoke, blinded by a light. Coming to, he found the light to be from a car, a man now standing in front of the car. It had taken everything in him not to lash out for blood, feeling the little SOULS under him slumbering peacefully made his instincts heighten to new degrees. His mind wasn't right - _not that it ever is right or safe_ \- in that moment. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that he wasn't willing to let the babybones go or get blood on them.

Then, the man started talking to him. It was obvious he was slightly scared and way out of his depth, yet here he was _trying_. That was more then anyone has ever done for him. He offered a way home, and when he heard Error didn't have a home, the human offered a ride and a night somewhere dry and warm for Error to think on where home could be.

Looking in the human's eyes, seeing a little bit of the other's SOUL within, made Error accept. This human was not a bad one, not really. There were sins, a ton of sins, but not huge ones. Petty crimes it looks like, Error has done worse. The human might be tainted with sins, but Error is _drowning_ in them. What right did he have to judge the human? None. Besides, if it came down to it, Error can protect himself and his.

After this night he probably wasn't going to see this human - _Stan_ \- again. When the other is asleep, he is going to check the Codes and see what he can do, find out if there are any other Monsters like him or not. But seeing how Stan reacted, they are either still underground or not at all here. After tonight, they were going their separate ways, that much Error could tell.

What was the harm in sharing his story for once? It wasn't like anyone would believe Stan if he mentions it to anyone after they part ways.

 **"thEsE...aRE** ** _mY_** **SOnS. nULl ANd VOiD."** Error eventually stated slowly, mind whirling. **"nUlL IS thE oNE iN bluE,** ** _mY_** **EldEST. VOiD iS In oRnagE aND** ** _mY_** **yoUnGesT."** Error smiled softly down at the children. **"thEY'RE** ** _MY_** **baBYboNES."**

"Null and Void?" Stan snorted with a sassy grin. "And you say my name is funny? Is this some sort of Monster thing then?"

 **"YEs, iN a WaY."** Error nodded as he thought on the history he had learned over the years. **"mOSt aRE namED aFtER fOnTs bAsED ON hoW thEY soUND aND laTEr wRitE, BuT thAT iS ThE olD wAY. whEN thEY foUNd ME, i WaS gOING to NAmE thEM SaNS anD papYRuS. buT thEY wanTEd a nAME liKE mINE."** Error frowned tightly, feeling bittersweet over it. **"ERRoR, i AM naMED thAT becaUSE I aM a GliTCH, a ErRoR IN thE coDES. bUT iT IS coMMaN tO giVe nAMEs SImilAR tO oNE'S chILDrEN."**

Stan was listening, but all he could focus on was the 'when they found me' part. "Um...bucko, what do you mean 'when they found you'?" Stan glanced to Error in apprehension. "Ain't they your kids-um, I mean, babybones?"

 **"i cOME frOM anoTheR mulTIvERse."** Error bluntly stated. **"i'M ErROr, ForcED goD oF dEstRuctION anD dEstroYER oF uniVeRsES. goT tiREd oF beiNG haTED aND abuSEd foR keEPiNG evERythING IN balAncE, TriED TO kiLL mySelF by juMpINg IN a VOID -** ** _TwiCE_** **\- anD thEN somEhoW diDN't DIE anD lanDED hERE."** Error said this all bluntly and calmly, like he was stating what the weather was. Said skeleton then looked to a shell shocked Stan, who was numbly driving. **"thE fiRST tIME i juMPED, i lANDeD whERE nuLL anD voID WERE, iN a DifFEREnT mulTIvERsE. thEY uSEd TO bE liVE EXperimEnts bEfoRE i ToOK thEM. WhEN i JUmpEd fOR thE secOND tIME, tHEY jUmpEd aFTeR mE foR whaTEvER REasON. SO, yES, thEY aRE** ** _mINe_** **."**

"...I think this is a conversation for when I'm not driving." Stan eventually said, feeling like he was having a out of body experience. "Because most of that, multiverses and voids, I don't really understand. I'm a twin okay, my brother is the smart one who could understand you. Me though, not so much unless you explain it more."

Error snorted, liking how honest the other was. **"WeLL, iT's nOT liKE I'M nEEdeD anyWheRE anYmoRE."**

Taking that as agreement, Stan concentrated on driving, mind going all different places.

 _'I have a God in my car.'_ Stan blankly thought to himself. _'I have a_ _ **God of Destruction**_ _, one who has admitted to destroying_ _ **universes**_ _, has calmly said he has tried to commit_ _ **suicide twice**_ _and has his two little kids with him - who he saved from being experiments.'_ Thinking back on all that, Stan felt kind of torn. Should he be afraid right now? Because from all that he has heard so far, Error sounds less like a threat and more like a broken person who saves children. Besides, Error said ' _forced_ God of Destruction'. How can someone force that?

 _'Man, Ford would kill to be in this car right now to pick Error's brain.'_ Stan silently snorted, picturing a younger Ford in the back seat, clinging to Error's seat, fire question after question and pleading and begging for information the other must have.

But that was how Ford used to be before everything that had happened. There was no telling how he was now that ten years have passed. Stan doesn't even know what he looks like anymore. Probably like himself, because, hey, twins! But then again, time changes people. But for some reason, Ford needed him after all this time. Might as well see what the other needed, maybe they could still build that boat together. Maybe they could make up after all these years.

Before long, Stan was pulling into a ratty old motel on the side of the road. It almost looked abandoned to be honest, with only a crappy dinner and suspicious looking gas station by it.

It was perfect.

"Okay then, this is how we are going to do it." Stan shut off the car, turning to look at the three skeletons right by him. "While it would be hilarious if all us went in there to get the key for a room, it would most likely end with me getting arrested and you..." Stan looked Error up and down, recalling the other's words. "You would most likely kill everyone and be gone before they even knew it."

 **"DoN'T woRRy, i woULdn'T lEt thEM aRResT yOU."** Error assured calmly. **"thE lEasT i cAN DO fOR giVing mE anD thE kidS a RidE ANd sOMEwhERE dRY foR thE niGHT sO i caN fiGUrE oUT whaT TO dO NExT."**

"Really? Thanks!" Stan grinned brightly at that. If only he had a God of Destruction backing him up in Colombia, things would have been much more different then. "Anyway, I'm going in and get a room we can share. After I get the key, I'll come and get you. You need to cover up and stay in the dark though..."

 **"juST gET thE keY aND THeN gO tO thE doOR wE haVE, thAT waY i knoW whAT ROOm WE haVE."** Error grinned right back at Stan, a glint in his eyes. **"i'LL hanDLe thE resT."**

With that ominous sentence out of the way, Stan shrugged and got out of the car, heading into the office to the motel to get a semi-decent room for a low price. Time for him to talk his way into a good price. Bullshitting is something he was always good at.

Error blankly watched the human walking away. Once out of sight, Error got out of the car, glancing around to make sure no one was watching or could see him. After that, Error swiped his hand, a small portal opening up to show this Universes Codes. Symbols, numbers and letters filled the small portal, not much of it making sense. The only things that he could make sense was that there were other dimensions and Alternate Universe here as well, it was a different Multiverse after all, and that Fate had no hold here. In fact, it was like _chaos_ reigned supreme here if he was reading what he could right. Honestly, it would take Error time to try and make sense of this new Coding, trying to find what he needed to know - but time was something he had now.

That alone blew his mind. Time was something he never had, much like freedom. But now he has both for the first time in his very long life.

Error has no idea what to do with himself now that his shackles have been broken off.

Just before Stan stepped out of the office, Error closed the small portal. He would look at it more later tonight when everyone was asleep.

Error shifted so that Stan could see him, making the man jump then sigh in relief when he saw who it was. "Give a man a heart attack!"

Seeing Error smirk, Stan sighed, not getting made when he saw that it amused the skeleton so much. The other deserved to laugh at something, that much Stan knew. With that is mind, Stan started going up to the second floor, stopping in front of the room on the edge near the stairs. It was the only one with two beds and a bathroom apparently. But both were needed, how else were they to sleep and get all that blood and dust off of Error?

 _'I feel like I am helping commit a murder or helping in the aftermath.'_ Yet, that didn't horrify him like it should, Stan could roll with the punches.

Looking to Error, Stan pointed to the door, number 10. He saw Error nod, then he blinked and Error was standing right next to him.

"Whoa!" Stan almost stumbled over the railing. "What in Sam's Hell did you do?!"

Error just looked at him with a smirk. **"mAGiC."**

Stan threw his arms up in the air. "Sure, why not?!" He then started walking back to the door, unlocking it and opening it, mumbling all the way. "Skeleton Gods from another Multiverse, doing magic, why freaking not? Magic is real, who knew? Not me, that's for sure!"

Error chuckled, following the amusing human into the motel room.

It was a small room, with two twin beds, a side table in between them, a small chair by on of the beds nearest to it. The chair was on the wall, on the other side of the wall was the bathroom. A little closet by the door, a rickety TV stand and a small old fashion TV on it.

All in all, not the worse place Error has stayed in. But considering that he lived in the Anti-VOID in the _VOID_ , and has been in some AU's that have been worse then hell, so that's not saying much.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom." Stan sighed as he shut the door after Error walked in. He watched Error go to the chair, gently laying the children on the bed and then sitting the travel bag down on the chair. "We can clean that blood and...dust after that." The dust part really confused Stan, but he figured he can ask later. "By the way, if anyone calls or knocks to ask who you are, I told the old women at the counter you were my cousin who just got into a accident, killing your wife and leaving you alone with the kids. I came to pick you up so that we can live together until you get back on your feet." It was either that or saying Error was his husband/wife, and he didn't know how Error would react to that kind of lie, so he went with the other. In any case, he got a good deal for the room when he played it up.

 **"okAY."** Error agreed absent mindlessly, opening the bag and getting out a raggedy T-shirt and that onesie he had found for Void before he 'got' the dresses for them. for the kids to sleep in. Sleeping in shoes and pearls must not be comfortable, they were not that soft after all...right? Error had no idea, he doesn't sleep, so might as well go with what he saw Toriel's do through the portals. Everyone always said she was the best Goat Mom - or Dad depending on the AU, might be Asgore in there instead of Toriel.

When the bathroom door shut, Error set to work. Gently taking off the shoes, socks, pearls and hats, Error then got to work dressing them once more after taking off their dresses and folding them up for tomorrow. He would either steal or make new clothes for them later - stealing what he needed...In the end he was stealing either way now that he thinks about it.

But does he _care_?

No. Not really.

Then again, he could form some clothing with his strings like he did with his dolls...

Options for later.

Just as Error was tucking the two babybones into the bed - moving the pillows and bunching up the blanket as to make sure they don't roll off the bed - the toilet flushed and Stan opened the door, sticking his head out of the door and around the corner. "Hey, I found some towels for you to use, I'm iffy about the soap thou-are those _peals_?"

Error glanced to the travel bag in the chair, the pearls laying on top of the folded clothing. **"yES. thEy aRE nUlL'S anD voiD'S."**

"You bought your kids pearls?" Stan asked shocked as he stepped out of the bathroom, looking to Error's clothing then to the pearls. Did he spend all his money on his kids and nothing on him? "How did you get the money for that? Did you con someone rich?"

 **"NO, doN't bE stupID."** Error snorted, walking away from the bed and pass Stan to go into the bathroom. **"i sTolE thE thE pEaRLs."** Stan's jaw dropped, watching Error's back as he passed him. **"WhY WOUlD i steAL monEY WHeN i CaN juST StEaL whAT i WanTED anyWAY. i DiDn'T wanT moNEy, i WantED thE pEarLS. nULl WantEd somEthINg pReTTy, SO i gOT HiM anD voID soME pReTTY pEaRlS."**

 _'What a man!'_ Stan was impressed and strangely maybe, sorta, kind of having some sort of small attraction to the Monster right now. So what if he was a tall skeleton littered with scars, he always did like someone who could out smart the cops and commit a crime without getting caught.

Pushing those weird thoughts away, Stan walked into the bathroom to see Error just blankly looking at everything like he didn't know what was what.

"Um, here." Stan walked in, turning on the faucet on the stained sink. Lifting up the towel from where he sat in on the toilet lid, he wet it and put some soap on it. "It's not much, but it should be enough to clean most of it off ya."

Error took the rag, slowly wiping his face off and dipping the rag into the water when it got too dirty. Slowly the sink water turned a bloody red, almost brown color with flecks of dust in it.

"So, I gotta ask, what's up with the dust?" Stan asked aloud, leaning on the doorway as he watched Error clean his face. "Blood I can unserstand, but not the dust."

 **"WhEN a mONsTEr'S SOUL ShatTERS, thEY tuRN tO dusT."** Error answered, adding more soap to the rag. **"mONstERs aRE maGIcaL bAsEd unliKE huMANs, whO aRE phySicaLLy bAsED. mONsTERs CaN blEEd, moST caN anyWaY, buT whEN onE diES, thEY dON'T lEavE behIND a ColD boDY, thEy lEavE a piLE oF dusT."**

Stan blinked, understanding but also confused. "Wait...you said soul.." Stan's eyes widened. "Does that mean souls actually exist?!" Stan shook his head, scratching his head in confusion. "How do they even work?"

Error snorted, finding it funny that was the part the man focused on. **"SOULS, noT souls. aND yEs, thEY aRE reAL. EvEN hUMAns hAVE thEM, thOUgh yOu dON'T havE enoUGh maGIC tO pulL thEM ouT."** Error paused, thinking about it before reminding his sentence. **"thOUgH, i suPPose soMEoNE wiTh EnouGH DETERMINATION CaN puLL thEIR's ouT."** The skeleton put down his rag, turning to look at Stan. **"EvERy SOUL haS TraiTS, vIrtUes aND viCES. SOULS StaRT ouT whiTE, WhiTE iS thE TRaiT fOR HOPE. iT's WHY EvERYonE SaYS bABiEs aRE puRE. yOUr SOUL GaiNS colOR AS yoU liVE oN. iT caN ChanGE anD gaIN moRE coloRS aS liFE goES ON. buT juST bEcaUSE YOuR SOUL DoesN't ShoW a TRaiT doESn't mEAN yOU DON'T havE iT, iT jusT mEaNS thAT iT iSN'T AS sTRONG aS yoUR mAINs. ANd EvEn mAINs CAn comE iN liTTle doSEs CompAIRd TO thE othERS."** Error paused, looking grim and serious. **"yoUR SOUL iS yOU, youR vERy beING anD coRE. TreAT iT AS suCH."**

"Right." Stan immediately agreed when such a look was directed at him. "But, um..." The man gulped when the Monster raised a brow in question at him. "Could you...I don't know, but could you show me my soul-I mean SOUL?"

Error twitched, that wasn't something that was _ever_ asked of him. Taking out another's SOUL could mean a few things. First was that it was for a checkup, a doctor of some kind taking out the SOUL to check up on it or to do a procedure. Even then, the doctor must ask for permission unless it is a emergency - like the SOUL was cracking and about to shatter. Second is for family and/or loved ones, something you do in private of course. Then finally the only other option, besides the option of proposing for marriage/being SoulMates, it can be a form of showing trust in another. You are asking someone to take out your SOUL, meaning that you trust the other with your very being and for them not to hurt you the moment the SOUL was out.

If someone had asked this of Error before in his own Multiverse, he would wonder if they had hit their head one too many times.

But, for all he knew, he was the only Monster here. Stan might never had the chance to see his own SOUL after Error leaves with the kids, so he might as well do it.

 **"StaY StILL, yOU miGHt FeEl a tuGGinG senSaTION."** Error lifted his hand and placed it over Stan's chest. **"iT shoULDn'T huRT unlEsS yoU figHT iT. iF iT staRTS huRTinG evEN a lITTle,** ** _TeLL mE_** **. SomEthINg miGHt bE WroNG tHEN."**

Nodding quickly, Stan hoped that Error didn't notice his pounding heart. But he couldn't help it, he was about to see his _own_ SOUL! Ford would kill to have this, having always raved about these type of things. In fact, Ford had wanted to study SOULS before everything went down.

Before he knew it, he felt a slight tug inside his chest before a purple light came shinning through.

With wide eyes, Stan looked down at the heart that was floating inside Error's hand.

 **"PERSEVERANCE, tHAT iS yoUR mAIN TraiT."** Error glanced to Stan, softly smirking at the awe filled look the other was holding. It reminded Error of Swap when he talk him about magic and the Multiverse. **"VicES aRE iNflExabiLiTY AND apaThY. buT dON'T woRRY, i DOn'T sEE mUCH oF thE viCES In yOU. ONlY a lITTle biT oF ApaTHy, buT thAT's noRMaL AS yOU aRE A aDulT. iF you WerE a ChILD, i WOuLD bE moRE woRRIED..."** Error glanced down at the SOUL. **"DO you WanT tO hEaR yOUR stATS?"**

Stan chanced a glance at Error, fearing if he looked away from his SOUL it would go away. "Stats? Like a game?"

 **"humANs, IN my mulTIvERsE, TOOk thE staTS TO uSE iN GamES, buT thEY foRgoT WHaT thEY mEanT oRiGinALLy."** Error chuckled a bit darkly, knowing that is one of the main reasons why the human child that fell started killing. **"thERE iS AT, mEaniNG ATTaCK, DF, mEANinG DefENsE, thE onLY TwO thAT aRE thE SaME. HP StanDS fOR HoPe FOR moNStERs, AS WE aRE maDE uP oF emoTIONS anD maGIC. EMoTIonS aRE whAT kEEPs US gOING, WithoUT thEM WE FALL DOWN. FALLING DOWN mEaNS TO GO inTO a comA thAT LEADs tO DeaTH, thERE is NO knoWN cuRE."** Error explained at the human's confused look. **"iT caN MEAN thE samE foR hUMANs, buT humANS CaN liVE wiTHouT HoPe, thoUGh iT CaN eFFEct HOW muCH HP thEY haVE. iNStEAD HP foR hUMANs ARe hEaltH pOINTs oR hIT pOINTs, bASed ON thE hUMANs HoPe anD oVeRaLL hEalTH. hoW manY hiTs YOU caN TakE bEfoRE yoU aRE doWN."**

"It sounds like a video game." Stan stated in slight humor, though thinking of 'FALLING DOWN' was really a damper on the whole thing. No wonder most humans commit suicide when they loose all hope.

 **"The oThER StATS aRE whERE thINGs GeT skEtCHY."** Error lifted up Stan's SOUL a bit. **"INV stanDS fOR InVuLnERabiliTY, hoW mANy AtTaCKS thAT CAn noT huRT yoU aFTEr YOUR SOUL TakES A hiT. SPEED IS SPEED, hoW faST yOU caN movE yOUR SOUL WhEn iT iS oUT."** Now, Error's face turns grim yet amused. **"LV aND ExP GO hanD in hAND. LV stANDs FoR LOVE."**

"Love?" Stan snorts at that, giving Error a funny eye. "That doesn't sound too bad."

 **"LOVE, noT love, iS a AcroNyM AS wELL. iT stAnDs FoR LEVEL OF VIOLENCE."** Stan now grew serious at that, while also looking a bit shocked. **"EXP sTanDs fOR EXACTION POINTS, hoW maNY pEoplE yOU havE kiLLED. boTH go HANd iN hAND, thOUgh YOU caN hAvE hiGHER LV thE EXP. LV alSO EffECts THE resT oF yoUR staTS, bRinGinG uP HP aND AT. AND DOn'T woRRY, LV iSn'T TOO bAD. WhAT iF yOU wERE DEfenDIng youRsELF? bEsiDEs, EvERyONE hAS 1 LV, EvERyoNE iS boRN WiTH tHE abiLiTy TO huRT, EvEN bAbiES. onLy vERy senSiTivE pEOPLE havE 0 oR nEgaTivE LV. bUT thoSE aRE raRE To sEE anD havE."** Error chuckled. **"iN mY caSE, mY staTS aRE gliTChED AND vErY hiGH uP. in anY caSE, I AM a JUDGE. i CaN sEE youR stATS EasiLY AS i WaS piCKEd BY maGIC TO GivE juDgmenT onE oTHER'S SOULS."**

"...I would like to hear my stats." Stan eventually decided, curiosity getting the best of him.

Error's eyes glowed, looking into the SOUL, making Stan shift. It felt like Error could see everything about him, all the lies and sins, all the hopes and dreams that are within him. It wasn't a unpleasant feeling, but it wasn't a good one either. It just _was_.

 **"StAnlEy pINEs; knoWN cOnmAN AND cRIminAL. HP: 1599."** Error stated almost mechanically, eyes never leaving the SOUL. **"LV: 89, EXP: 5, AT - NoRMaL: 84. AT - WiTH bRaSS knUCKlES: 168. DF: 100. INV: 98. SPEED: 46."** Error hummed, finally taking his eyes off the SOUL to look at Stan. **"AlL IN aLL, QuiTE nORmAL foR a ADulT WiTH yoUR BackGROunD, bEttER evEN wiTH thE loW EXP. UnliKE oTHEr MONStERs, i unDeRsTaND anD REspECt yoUR LV anD EXP. mY joB calLEd foR hiGH lEvELS iN aS WeLL."**

"I see..." Stan felt a bit better about that then. It wasn't often he was talk that having amounts of violence in you was a good thing, or that having killed - by accident and self-defense in his case - was alright. Then, Stan back tracked a bit as Error pushed his SOUL back into his chest. The purple glow gone and leaving Stan feeling less exposed. "You mentioned a job before..." Stan frowned, thinking about it. "And that you are a forced destroyer...But I don't see how that is."

Well, Error decided to rip it off like a band-aid. Might as well tell the other, it wasn't like he had anyone else to tell his side of the story too. **"FaTE IS Real WhERe i AM fROM. At tHE sTaRT thERE wAS onlY ONE UNivERSE, SO FaTE CreaTED thEIR FirsT chiLD..."**

Error lowly told the story, the start of everything in his universe, while he washed the rest of his face and hands. He even took off his coat to clean his arms and redo his wrappings. He got out his strings as to help the healing time, never stopping as he told the basics of what he knew.

Late at night some time later, Stan was laying awake in the bed nearest to the door, mind whirring from what he had been told. Chancing a glance to the side, he saw that Error was looking through what he had called 'Codes'. Looking back to the ceiling, Stan kind of wished he could box that so called creator in the face.

Stan is not smart by any means, he knows this and accepts this, but you don't beat on another guy for doing his job, a job that meant life or death, and the only reason he has the job is because you screwed it all up and is trying to fix said screw up. Stan can read in between the lines of what Error said and didn't say. Stan himself had to grow up fast to live after he was kicked out, but he could tell Error never had the chance to be a child or relax. He saw the way the skeleton watched everything, like he was waiting for the attack to come.

 _'PTSD.'_ His mind supplied, remembering hearing that in history class a few times. About the soldiers or POWs that came back from war and were twitchy for many reasons. Error had admitted to living many years, even older then this Earth he had said. So this might be beyond PTSD and depression at this point if he has had it even for a fraction he has been alive.

Although the whole tale felt like a story - how Error told it captivated Stan, making him think that Error used to be a storyteller or book writer of some kind, that or he could be one here. - Stan knew it was all true. Unlike Ford, Stan listened to his guts more then his head, it just wasn't his forte. But with all the proof there was - _walking talking skeleton, SOULS coming out of chest, magical strings, seeing a rib fall off and going back on like it was nothing and making Stan almost scream like a little girl because of said rib, and then seeing a real honest to god portal as well as other little things._ \- he was safe in thinking that, yes, Error is telling the truth about the whole thing. He believed in both in mind and gut - his very _SOUL_.

So, where did that leave him?

Thinking about the two little ones in the bed next to him, of Error covered in blood and dust, of that falling rib and Error saying it was normal of all things, of seeing how warm Error's eyes got at talking about his kids, of the near silent mutterings of what he was supposed to do now, Stan felt torn.

In the end, Stan never claimed to be smart. It just wasn't his side of things, it was more of his brother's area. But of there was one thing he had, it was being able to read people. Error wasn't all that hard to read, not on the surface at least. The dark skeleton was a broken mess, much more then even himself. Yet the skeleton isn't giving up anymore - _and not just because he can't die. Boy, when Error mentioned that and how many attempts he tried, Stan was humbled and very worried about the other. Like, wrap him up in bubble wrap and keep him safe kind of worried. The last time he felt like that was with Ford when they were young teens._ \- and trying to do his best, not for himself, but for his kids.

With that in mind, just as sleep claimed him, Stanley Pines came to a decision that would open so many more roads in his destiny then he would have originally had.

 **-Early Morning-**

"Hmmmm...Ghnn..." Stan groaned in annoyance when he felt light hitting his face, the noise of slight muttering next to him. Slowly opening his eyes, he blinked a few times to clear the blurriness of his sight.

When his vision was cleared, he was met with two skulls looking down on him.

"AHHH!" With a scream, Stan rolled off the bed in pure instincts to get away. But before he could hit the ground, a strong breeze flew passed him, hands catching him before he hit the ground.

 **"StaNlEY?"** Stan gasped, hand on his chest and the other clinging to the red scarf like it was a life line. Blinking a few times, calming his heart, he saw Error's kids now looking over the edge of the bed at him while Error was leaning over him, holding half his body so that he doesn't fall all the way off and hit his head. **"WhY DId YOU scREaM?"**

"I-I...Kids..." Stan panted out, still trying to calm his beating heart. He felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest by the way it was pounding. "...N-Not...Clo-ose!"

 **"kiDS?"** Error frowned, looking up to Null and Void. **"..WhAT-** ** _OH_** **. i SEE noW, thEY wERe tOO closE tO yOU whEN yOU wokE uP. SoRRy abouT tHAT."** Error chuckled, lifted Stan up much to his shock and placing in back on the bed. Null and Void scooted away, but kept their wide eyes on Stan. **"yOU'RE thE fiRST niCE hUMAn thEY EvER sEEN muCH lESS meT bEfoRe. thEy WantED tO geT a cloSER lOOk aT yOU, SO i lET thEM."**

 _'Well, shit. What can I say to that that doesn't make me look like a asshole?'_ Stan sighed, turning to look at the children that were now dressed. Null was wearing a simple blue off the shoulder sundress that had a yellow ribbon on the front, heeled shoes, and cloche hat with his pearls. Void wore a simple sleeveless orange sundress that had a red ribbon on the front, red booties and a orange cloche hat.

"Error." Error looked down at Stan with a blink, Stan just stared at the kids. "Where did you get those clothes? Did you have even more in the bag or something? I thought you said you only stole the ones."

 **"i mADe thoSE cloTHEs wiTH maGIC. mY sTRinGs CaN foRM inTO othER iTemS."** Error answered, walking over to the chair where his bag sat. **"i alREaDy FEd thEM ToO. Do yOU WanT sOME aPPLEsauCE StaN?"**

"Sure..." Hey, Stan wasn't about to turn down free food no matter what it was. While Error was digging through the bag, Stan turned his attention down to the still staring babybones. "Why hello adorable!" Stan grinned down at them, not minding the staring now that he knew the reason why. "I'm Stanley Pines if ya didn't know."

"...I'm Null." Null stated proudly before shifting Void, who was in his grasp so that the baby didn't go tumbling off the bed on accident. "This is Void, _my_ baby b'other."

Recalling how Error called the kids ' _My_ ' and ' _Mine_ ' with the same tone, he could see where Null got that from. Both kids are probably going to grow up into possessive little Monsters, but who could blame them or Error? "Is he now? You must be a good older brother then, he looks happy and taken care of." Null puffed up slightly while Error walked over, a few applesauce cups in his hands as well as a plastic spoon.

"Daddy?" Error looked down at Void, handing the cups and spoon to Stan. It was the least he could for the man, besides, he can always steal more later. "Are we going to live here now?"

 **"nO."** Error shook his head with a sigh, going over and picking the two up. Null immediately curled up into Error's chest while Void cooed, curling and chewing on Error's scarf. **"i havEn'T fouND a plAcE fOR uS yEt. BuT dON't WOrRY, i Won'T lEt anyTHing hapPEN tO YoU tWO."**

While the babybones cooed and talked to their Father, Stan noticed how Error mentioned nothing about himself in that sentence. Oh, he said they would find them all a place to stay, but nothing about protecting himself, only protecting the children.

Stan decided to go for it now.

"So, um, about that..." All three skeletons looked to Stan, who was now getting off the bed to stand. "See, the thing is, if you don't have anywhere to stay...you could, maybe stay with me for a while?" See Error's brows go up, Stan hurried on. "I mean, I'm living in my car right now, but it's better then nothing, right? I'm on my way to see my twin brother, Stanford. He said he needed help and we didn't part on good terms." Understatement of the century right there. "But he was always the smarter of the two of us, and really good at that paranormal stuff unlike me. So maybe he could help you out with something or find you some place to stay where it is safe. If nothing else, on our way there, you could find yourself a home without the government coming for you...maybe...potentially." Stan then thought about before sighing. "But in that scenario, I think you'll be fine. I just ask you not to destroy my car if that happens if I am near you."

Error laughed, liking how Stan didn't ask for him not to kill the others or even not destroy the Universe. Just as long as his car is fine of all things. **"i'M a kILlER, yOU WanT mE tO travEl WitH YOu?"** Error couldn't help but ask. He will never understand others. First Null and Void want him to be their father, now a strange human wants him to essentially live with him.

"You planning on killing me?" Stan didn't even skip a beat asking that.

 **"nO."** The dark skeleton admitted. No plans for that whatsoever, he might even say he is a bit fond of the weird human.

"Then we're good." Stan shrugged at the look he got. "Look, I might not know all about you, but I can see you're not a bad guy - Monster? - even if you have hurt and killed others before." Not with the way he sees Error tenderly hold his children and look down at them with complete devotion in his eyes. All of it really makes him wish to hit Fate in the face with his brass knuckles when he thinks about it even a little bit. "So, what do you three say?" Stan grinned brightly, gesturing to himself. "Who wants to travel with this hobo on a cross country trip that may or may not end well?"

All three skeletons blankly stared.

 **-One Hour Later-**

"How's it feel?" Stan asked as he parked the car in a supermarket's parking lot. "The sunglasses staying on?"

 **"yES."** Error shifted, making sure both his kids were covered with blanket that Stan kept in his backseat so that no one could see that they were skeletons. Error himself wearing a beanie, sunglasses and pulled his scarf up so that you couldn't see his face. With how all three were covered, it looked like the kids were sick and Error was just a really tall and thin human who was covered up.

"Now remember, you have to own it so that no one asks any questions. Ignore all the looks and just go about everything." Stan explained as he turned off the car. "Now, what is it you need to do?"

 **"i'M GOinG tO sELl SOme GOld-"** Error ignored Stan's choking. **"anD thEN buY...WhaT diD yOU caLL iT? SeaTS foR nULL anD voiD? i CouLD sTeaL oR foRM tHEM likE i DID wiTH thE CloTHeS, buT i doN'T knoW WHaT thEY lOOk likE oR whERE thEY woULD bE. bEsT tO juST buY thEM iN THiS CaSE."**

"Booster seats, car seats. They can be called a number of things depending on where you are." Stan supplied, watching in awed shock when Error pulled out some gold from his bag and put it into his coat pocket. "Why do you have gold?"

 **"MonSTEr curREnCY."** Error handed on to Stan, who just numbly looked at it. **"WoRthlESS hERE, bUt i'M goiNG to KEEp onE AT lEaST foR seNtimENtal ValUE."**

"I see..."

After that, both were in the store. The great thing about this supermarket was that it was in a little town in the middle of nowhere. So while people stared, barely anyone was in the place. It was also great because no one asked any questions, not with how Error stood and walked, how he portrayed himself naturally. Stan had a feeling that Error could and would wear just about anything and _own_ it like it was made for him. If only because the skeleton didn't know anything else or why he should be embarrassed about wearing it. Trading the gold for money was a shocking moment, if only because a few coins got them so much money. Just enough for two very expensive booster seats, Error wouldn't buy his kids anything cheap. Stan can respect that and admire that. Error was a better dad then his was, that's much for sure.

They bought two car seats, said to be three-in-one and were high up on the price side. One was black and blue, the other orange and black. The blue one had kittens on it and the orange one had puppies on it, Stan thought it was fitting in a way.

Under the weary eye of the cashier - _who shivered violently in fear when they noticed Error just_ _ **staring**_ _at them_ \- both Stan and the undercover skeletons left back to the car. Luckily no one was near them or could see them with how far away they were. So it was simple for Stan to buckle in the kids for Error - _who had no idea how to do it, so Stan showed him to do it by letting the other watch him_ \- without fear of someone noticing they were skeletons.

"There we go!" Stan grinned, putting his hands to his hips as he stepped back so that Error could step to the open door. "Both kids are safely buckled in, and both can see out side the windows. Because my windows are tinted, it should be fine. Even then, I don't think anyone would really believe their eyes if they saw any of you."

Error hummed, looking into the backseats. Void behind the driver seat and Null behind the passenger seat. Both looking comfortable, making Error give a satisfied nod. **"thANK yOU."**

"Welcome." Stan's smile then fell slightly as he thought about all the other things that would need to be bought. Sure, they got a lot of money from Error's gold coins, but those were Error's. he would hate for Error to waste all that money on him when Error and his kids needed it more. With a sigh, Stan lowered his head. "Now, about food-"

 **"oH, thANkS foR remiNDinG mE."** Stan blinked and looked up, and then nearly fell to the ground when he saw Error open his trench coat wide open, food falling out of it. Before Stan knew it, there was a small mountain of food around Error, who was pulling out even more food out of his pockets. **"AlmOST foRGOT aboUt ALL thiS."**

 _'HOW DID HE STEAL ALL THAT WITHOUT ME NOTICING?!'_ Stan was frozen, just watching the skeleton pull out drinks and food.

Sure most of the foods were considered snacks and were cheap and/or canned, but food was food.

With his jaw on the floor, all he could do was blankly watch Error put boxes, packages and other containers of food into the car. Drink included too. Apparently Error's tench coat had pockets on the inside. The issue Stan was having with this was that there was no way a box of snake cakes could fit in there, much less a twelve pack of juice pouches.

Unknown to Stan, now that Error knew what some food items looked like, he opened small little portals in his pockets so that he could just reach in and grab the item, pulling out of his pocket with no one the wiser. Oh, Error could make his pockets limitless with a bit of magic, but this was easier in the long run. Besides, he could always steal from a different store later on from his pockets if need be.

Having no idea if this was enough food but figuring it was a good start, Error turned to Stan, pulling out a bottle of cold coffee. The tall skeleton once heard that this drink helps keep others awake and energized - _a reason Swap was never aloud to have one from what he heard_ \- and with Stan driving, he needed it. **"hEre StaN. iF yoU wanT anYTHinG, juST TakE iT. i CaN alWAyS SteAL mORE."** Handing the frozen man the coffee, Error leaned down to speak with his kids. **"okAY, i GoT mY kNITTinG nEEdlES anD sTRIngS. WhaT kInD oF blANkeT DO yOU WanT?"**

"DA!" Void cheered brightly, waving his arms about. "Dadadadadadadadadada~!"

Null hummed in thought. "I want...something soft and warm like Daddy's hugs, like what Void wants!"

 **"...noT WhAT i mEanT, buT okAY."** Not that Error thought he was warm or soft, but he wasn't going to argue with the kids right now. **"WhAT DO yoU wanT iT To lOOk liKE iS whAT i mEaNT. ColoRS? thINGs On iT?"**

There was only one thought running through Stan's head as he stood there, bottle of cold coffee in his hands and watching the God of Destruction put away food that the God had stolen as the God talked to the children softly about blankets to keep them warm and safe while in the back seat.

 _'I think I'm in love...'_

Thus was the start of a free fall that would last for _years_.

 **-Three Hours Later-**

 **"hErE nULL."** Error reached over and around his seat, handing Null a juice pouch with the straw already in it. **"iT sayS iT's 'FruiT pUnCh', sO iT muST pACK a pUnCH."**

"T'ank you Daddy~!" Null cooed out before sipping from the pouch, Void already drinking from his bottle.

"Still can't believe that you all have...what did you call it? 'Echo stomachs'? That you can make to absorb and hold food." Stan muttered to himself, relaxing as he drove down the highway. Luckily no one was peering into their car, and with the tainted windows they were fine unless a cop pulled them over. But if that happened, Stan could either talk their way out or Error could... _handle_ it.

 **"** _ **ECtO**_ **. NOt EcHO. EcTO, shoRT foR EcTOplASMa."** Error corrected, putting the box of juice pouches back on the floor in the backseat. **"UnlEsS tHE toNgue DiSsOlvES iT, thEN thE boDy wILl foRM a EcTO sTomACh TO holD tHE foOD unTIl thE maGIC DiSSolVEs iT comPLeTlY fROM tHERE. likE a hUMan StomAch, onlY wiTh LEsS oRgAns AnD mORe maGiC."**

"I also can't believe you have five tongues." Stan said aloud, thinking back a hour ago. He had been childish, sticking his tongue out at Error after the skeleton teased him on something. Said skeleton stuck his as well, making Stan bit his tongue when he saw give blue - _almost transparent_ \- tongues come out.

 **"iT fEELs NATurAL TO hAVE FivE, BUt i CaN FoRM As manY aS i WanT."** Error shrugged, seeing no big deal about it. **"WiTh a biT oF FoCUsE, i CaN havE oNE TonGUE oR eiGHtEEn. AS manY oR lESS aS i WanT. unLIKE oThEr moNStERs, FoRMinG comEs EasY TO ME."**

"Magic..." Stan shook his head, feeling like his life has done a whole 360 turn. He had three magical Monsters in his car, one a God of all things, _food_ of all kinds in his car, and now he was calmly talking about magic as if it was a everyday thing with said God. His life has taken one hell of a weird turn, but then again, does he _care_?

No. Not really.

"Anyway, have you eaten Error?" Stan chanced a glance to Error with a raised brow. "You must be hungry about now, right? Using magic is like using a muscle right?"

 **"yES, bUT i'M a GLitCH. i'm noT gEttING TiREd eaSIlY. BEsiDEs, i DOn'T nEEd TO EaT."** Error shrugged, leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed. **"havEN'T EatEN iN YEaRS."**

"Years?!" Stan yelped as he almost hit another car, thinking of all the days he had to go hungry out on the streets. He couldn't imagine doing that for years. "But what about hunger pains?!"

 **"OH,** ** _thoSE_** **."** Error rolled his eyes as if talking about a annoying friend. **"EvENtuALLy thEY stOPPEd...thAT oR tHEY juST bEcAME onE WiTH thE resT oF thE pAIN, WITH mE jusT geTTIng uSEd TO iT SO i DOn'T noTice IT anyMORe."** Error tapped his chin in thought, now actually thinking on it for the first time. **"i juSt nEVeR hAD thE tIME AnymORE. EatING iS SUcH a pAIn WHeN yoU'RE oN a TIME crUNCH."**

"W-Why don't you eat something now then, now that you have time?" Stan tried to find a excuse. The very thought of Error going hungry did not sit right with him. "Do you remember any foods that you liked? Your favorite food?"

 **"FaVoRiTE?...ChoColATE."** Error smiled, thinking about the food. **"i StoLE ChoColaTE a lOT bEfoRE aT tHE sTaRT, ONlY StoPPinG wHEN WoRk GoT TO bE tOO muCH aND i GOT bEaTEN FoR iT onE tOO manY TimES. iT's bEEn yEarS siNCe I laSt hAD iT, i'vE foRGoTTeN WhaT iT tAStE liKE."**

 _'At least now I have a motive for becoming a mass murder. Now onto making the list.'_ Stan just **smiled**. "I'm sure we got something chocolate in the car, you were bound to pick up at least one thing with chocolate in it. Why don't ya try one? You have time now."

Shrugging, Error turned to the backseats to dig around the pile of food and drinks that made a small mountain in the back floor. The skeleton saw no issue with this really, as it was chocolate. It wasn't like he was going to eat a meal or eat every day, but Stan made a point. He had time now. Might as well enjoy it while he can before it blows up in his face like usual.

"How about that one Daddy?" Null pointed to one that was to the side of him on the floor. "Choco'a'e is brown right?"

 **"uSuaLLy, buT IT caN comE iN WhiTE oR anY ColoR REalLY."** Error told the babybone as he plucked the box Null had been pointing at. Picking it up, he saw that it was simple chocolate brownies with sprinkles on them. **"thIS IS ChoCOlaTE. ThanK yOU nULL."**

Null beamed, a pleased blush on his face as he slipped his drink. "Wel'ome Daddy!"

Before Error turned back around, he looked to Void who was swinging his bottle around. **"voID, DOn'T DO thAT. You'RE GOinG TO drOP yoUR boTTlE."**

"Da...ka..." Void pouted, stopping his shaking of the bottle. "Daaaa~..."

 **"DoN'T GivE ME thAT lOOk."** Error sighed, closing his eyes as if in pain. **"lOOk, DrINk yoUR boTTLe, ThEN i'LL GivE yOU a TReaT."** He opened his eyes and glanced to Null. **"FiniSH youR DinKS, aND i'LL give BoTH oF yoU a TreaT."** The skeleton changed his sentence, thinking it would be unfair to just give one of the kids something and not the other.

"A treat?" Null perked up along with Void. "Wha' kind?"

 **"a ToY oR SomethING To weaR."** Error eventually said after a moment of thinking. **"i CaN makE yOU boTh somEthINg oR 'GeT' YOu somEthING, uP tO YoU WhiCh aND WhaT."**

"Kay~!" Null sang out, going back to his drink along with Void, who lost his pout.

Error ignored Stan's snickering, opening the box of brownies. **"DO yOU waNT OnE StaN?"**

"Nah, you enjoy it-!" Stan started to say, only for the words to get lodged in his throat when he saw Error out of the corner of his eye eating the whole brownie...without taking the plastic wrapping off.

 _'You know what...ignore it.'_ Stan lightly shook his head, concentrating on the road. _'Must be a Monster thing...Probably a Error thing now that I'm thinking about it. Ask about it later if at all Stan, you took too much shock for one day.'_ "Hey Error, hand me another cold coffee would ya?"

 **"okAY."** Error munched on another brownie, plastic and all, as he reached down for another bottle of cold coffee.

 _'This is my life now.'_ Stan thought to himself, hearing Error getting him a coffee and eating substances that would kill a person and hearing two kids in the backseats drinking and cooing to one another.

 _'Huh...It's not a bad life. Better then what it was by a long shot. Shocking how much your life can change forever in just a day or even a few hours.'_

 **-Five Days Later, Gravity Falls, Oregon-**

"Here we are!" Stan beamed, seeing the huge sign not too far from away now. "Gravity Falls, Oregon. We finally made it Monsters. Are pumped like I am!?"

 **"thE oNLy ReaSON yOU'RE sO hapPy aboUt thIS IS bEcauSe WE finALLy LoSt thoSE CopS anD thAT oNE maFia GroUp a hOuR aGO."** Error pointed out bluntly, hands going to town as he formed something new. It was now dark, very early morning, and the kids were already awake and munching on some soft crackers because of them having no schedule in place for sleeping. But Stan couldn't blame them or Error about that, from what Stan could tell, Error had no sense of time. On the other hand though, Stan knew that Error didn't need to sleep. Error was the one to keep watch over them all when they pulled over and slept in the car after all. Error even dealt with some people who were stupid enough to try something with them during the time. Stan never did ask what Error did to them, because the only reason Stan knows about this is because Error mentioned it the next morning. **"i StIlL Don'T SEE whY I CouLDn'T GeT riD oF thEM."** Error grumbled with a frown.

"Because then it would put us behind schedule." Stan told the skeleton as the drove past the sign. "And although I think it would have been a sight to see, it would have just made more chase us in the end."

 **"PlEaSE, i'vE bEEn thROuGh tHAt TOns oF tIMEs."** Error scoffed, the magical strings in his hands now formed into a doll that looked like Stan. It amazes Stan that Error could turn his strings into so many different things, like they were never magical glowing blue strings to begin with. **"IF thEY StIlL ChaSED uS, I WouLD haVE DelT WiTH iT. i'vE dONE iT bEFoRE."**

"Well, now you don't have to." While knowing that Error is strong and could most likely pick up a semi-truck and throw it without breaking a sweat, that didn't mean that Stan wanted Error to get his hands bloody again. Oh, Stan could tell Error liked destroying things and even fighting, even seeing it as a very normal thing to do, but Stan could also tell that Error was tired of seeing blood and dust on his hands. He's caught Error staring at his bare hands before when the skeleton took off his gloves, the skeleton's gaze hollow and haunted by what he has done. Maybe that will change for better or worse, but for now, Stan will try to keep Error's hands as clean as he can.

It made Stan want to laugh, because his own hands were not the cleanest, yet here he was trying to make sure that another's doesn't get even more dirty. Error's hands were more then that to Stan, he has seen Error create such amazing and awe inspiring things. How a creative skeleton became the God of Destruction - no, how such a creative skeleton was forced to be the God of Destruction, Stan will never know.

Although, Stan knows better then to mention this to Error. The last and only time he called Error 'creative', Error broke down. Nearly screaming that no, he wasn't creative before 'ERROR' signs over took his eye sockets and only sounds and tones - _much like a TV or something glitching sounded out_ \- over took everything, no more words coming out of the skeleton. Later, Error explained that he 'crashed' and that it was normal when the skeleton felt high emotions or panicked too much. Error stayed blind for a while after that, nearly three hours after words. Luckily all this had happened when they were not in the car but in a closed down park where no one could see them. Error then told Stan, very brightly too, that he has been blinded before tons of times and that three hours was shorter then normal. It made Stan slightly sick and furious at how happy Error sounded at that.

Not at Error though. Never at him.

To Stan it sounded and looked like a disorder, like a panic attack mixed with blacking out or fainting. Maybe even a seizure now that he was thinking about it. In any case, it scared the crap out of him and the kids before and after, no matter how nonchalant Error was about the episode.

In fact, with how Error treated the whole thing, it made it worse.

"Now, Ford did say he lives not too far from the sign..." Stan muttered to himself, eyes squinting as he tried to look out in the dark. "I think he said he lived in a shack or something..."

 **"iS thAT iT."** Stan slammed on the breaks, making the kids squeal in delight. Stan's head shot to where Error was pointing, a somewhat large shack or cabin was nestled down a road surrounded in trees. Honestly, Stan would have searched hours for it if Error didn't point it out.

"How...?" Stan trailed off, looking at the almost hidden out of sight shack.

 **"i hAVE NigHT visION."** Error bluntly told the man, who hummed and then nodded. Stan could see that. It explained how Error was so good at moving around no matter the time of day or night. "That must be handy to have."

 **"yOU dO nOT KNoW hOW manY AU's WeRE juST DaRK oR coVEREd In shADoWS. HA! tHouGH i shoWEd tHEm."** Error went on to say as Stan started driving again, going down the road. **"TriED tO ATTaCk ME iN thE DaRK oNLy To gET A WoRlD fuLL oF pAIN WhEN i SaW thEM comING."**

The grin on Error's face when he said this made Stan shiver. Not entirely from fear either.

"Oh! Look! Here we are!" Stan nearly screamed out as he almost crashed the car into a tree near the shack. Luckily for him, Error nor the kids were normal so they didn't question the sudden turn of his voice. With Error, his voice changes all the time, so he probably thought it was normal. "Time to see For-"

It finally hit him that he was about to see his twin.

The brother who he hasn't seen or contacted in ten years.

Error, noticing Stan's nerves and fears, put on his sunglasses and put the Stan doll into his pocket. **"sO, WhaT DO We TeLL hIM?"** Stan's head shot to Error, who was now putting on his beanie. **"DO WE cOmE ouT wiTH thE TruTh, thAt i AM a MonsTER GOD oF DesTRucTIon, oR bruSH iT oFF unTIl WE hEaR whaT HE wanTS? oR DO wE liE anD thEN laUGH aT hiS facE whEN hE sEEs I'M a skElEtON? i lIke tHE lasT onE bEsT...juST SayinG."**

Looking shocked, Stan eventually shrugged. "Honestly, I was thinking we could go with the flow on this. I have no idea how much he's changed or not."

 **"WoRks FOR mE."** Error then turned to look back at the kids. **"i'M nOt lEavING thEM iN thE caR."**

"I'll carry them in." Stan offered as he shut off the car. "It would make Ford less likely to hit me." He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Still not for sure if he called for help like the postcard said, or to finally beat me up for messing up his life."

 **"hE hAS TwElvE pHds doEsn'T hE? EvEn iF he DIDn't GeT inTO thAt schOOl, iT soUNDs liKe hE's DOnE FinE wiTh hIS eduCaTioN."** Error pointed out, lifting up his scarf to his his lower face before opening the car door. **"i DoN't thINk yoU mESSEd uP hIS liFE iN thE loNG rUn. maYbE thAT mOmEnT, BuT nOT hiS** ** _WhoLE_** **liFE afTER. thE resT oF hiS liFE is ON hIM, nOt yOU."**

 _'But that doesn't change what I feel and believe, or what Ford does.'_ Stan sighed, getting out as well. It took them a moment to bundle up the children. Both babybones having their cloche hats on and wrapped in the blankets Error formed for them. Null's was the color of the ocean and had bubbles and stars on it. Void's was pastel orange with swirly suns and hearts on it. Both also had Error dolls with them, the toy that they ask for from a bewildered Error. Stan had laughed himself silly when they asked for a doll that looked like Error.

Why have a stuffed animal to protect you when your Daddy was better at it? Stan could understand that, Error could scare away anything under the bed, shadows or just about anyone with just a look alone. Not a glare, just a _look_.

- _The first mob member that came after Stan for some reason or another had learned this the hard way. Error's stare is not to be underestimated. Stan still thinks that guy peed_ _ **and**_ _crapped himself before running and fainting._ -

Both got out of the car, snow crunching under their feet as snow gently fell down on them. The woods seemed to surround them, and made Error twitch as it made him feel slightly trapped in a way. But that wasn't on his mind, not too much anyway as he noticed something more important.

Magic was in the air. Magic was in the woods.

Magic was surrounding them unlike anything Error has seen before in this Multiverse, in this world. Some fresh, other stale.

Not Monsters, but magical creatures roam here. Something powerful, almost feeling like Error himself but not quite, was here. Yet, did not feel anything like a Monster or Monster magic. It confused and set Error on edge.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Error was snapped out of his thoughts at Stan's question. Looking over, he saw Stan looking through the back seat window at a giggling Void. "They don't have jackets do they? Are you going to whip one up or do that thing you did with your scarf like before?"

Tightening his gloves, Error made sure to listen to everything as he got out the kids, wrapping them together in their blankets. As Stan wanted to carry them, and as Error does trust Stan to make sure nothing happens, he combined the two blankets into a baby carrier, wrapping it around Stan.

Stan made sure to keep his arms around the bundle, hopping through the snow carefully, making the children laugh. Stan knew this was a bunch of trust Error was putting into him, not that he deserves it in his mind, but he for sure wasn't about to mess this up. These kids are Error's world and lifeline right now, if something happens to them, no one is getting out in one piece let alone alive.

With that in mind, Stan walked to the door with Error close behind him, much like a shadow. In fact, if Stan didn't know Error was walking behind him he would never know it. Error glided on top of the snow. Even as his feet went into the snow, it didn't make a sound. But Stan cross that off as a Monster thing.

Though it could be the signs saying 'Stay out' along with a bunch of other ones that are making Error slightly twitchy. It's making Stan twitchy at the least, because just what the hell did his brother get into?!

Unknown to Stan, Error was in protective predator mode. The skeleton and those who were his are in a unknown place with magic of all kinds surrounding them. A place where a powerful, destructive magical creature or being has been. Walking silently and swiftly, eyes hidden behind dark shades looking everywhere and anywhere, and limbs loose yet tense. Instincts are flaring and waiting for Error to use. Nothing would touch his.

 _Nothing._

"Okay...here we go..." Stan gulped, glancing down at Null and Void, both cuddled together in the makeshift baby carrier. "I would keep quiet kids, I don't know how he's going to take this."

When they nodded, Stan lifted a hand to knock, only for the door to swing open.

"WHO IS IT?! HAVE YOU COME TO STEAL MY EYES!?"

"Wha-!" Stan blinked, and then the next thing he knew, he was moved back with Error in front of him protectively. The skeleton stood tall, arms crossed, and looking down at something in front of him. Stan leaned over and then promptly choked on the cold air, making his throat sting.

"What in the world?! Stan! Why did you bring more people?!" That was Ford yelling out. His twin brother he hasn't seen in years.

His twin brother who he hasn't seen in years who has a crossbow in his hands, armed and ready.

"FORD!?" Stan took a step back, turning slightly so that his body was more in front of the bundle, eyes wide as he realized that Error must have seen what his brother had and moved to protect them, thinking that Ford is a threat. It said a lot that Stan was more on Error side in this case, Ford could have harmed the kids! "What the hell are you doing?!"

 _'Put that thing down before Error kills you!'_ Stan screamed in his mind, feeling the tension as well as the feeling of destruction coming off Error. This was not going to end well at all.

Error, meanwhile, was pretty much waiting for this idiot to try it. ** _'Bitch, please.'_** Error's eyes narrowed behind the shades, hands tightening their grips on his own arms, holding back everything that was screaming at him to just kill the fool and be done with it. **_'Try anything, I dare you.'_**

What a family reunion this is turning out to be. If he could, Stan would have started banging his head into the wall.

Hearing the little babybones's bones rattle from the cold and their slight whimpers made Stan reacted to the now instead of staying still imagining himself hitting Ford for being so stupid. Who points a crossbow at someone, much less someone who has children on them?! Much less a God of Destruction who looks about ready to prove that they destroyed whole universes for a living. Sure, Ford didn't know Error was all that, still didn't change the fact that Stan did and wouldn't blame Error for hitting Ford into the next Universe if he had hurt Null and Void.

What can Stan say? They were too adorable, he was wrapped around their little fingers and proud of it.

"...Ford, put it down." Stan took a step over so that Ford could see him, but making sure that the bundle while visible wasn't in any danger if Ford decided to fire. Seeing Ford's eyes widen made Stan sigh, knowing his smarter brother knew what was in the bundle. "I wasn't going to leave them. Now, you said you needed help?"

"Oh! Yes!" Ford glanced around wildly, slowly lowering the crossbow. "Come in...We need to hurry." Too much and too many worries were going in his mind to really think on what he was seeing in front of him. It really looks like his twin brother, Stanley, has became a family man. But he's a scientist, assumptions are below him. This tall, skinny and admittedly terrifying man - the taller one has a feel to him, one that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, the way he could feel that stare even behind shades going through him and seeing everything about him. Something was wrong with that man, something that made Ford want to run yet also question him on just what is he. He couldn't be fully human, there was no way. - could just be Stan's friend or something. The bundle is obviously a baby, maybe two in there from how it is shaped. They could be Stan's or the man's...maybe both of their's for all he knew.

But there are more important things to worry about. Ford needed this to happen, and quickly.

All of them shuffled inside, Error making sure that the three are still behind him at all times. Even when Ford put down the crossbow, Error wasn't taking any chances. He knows paranoia, and Ford wears it well. The way the human shifts, eyes moving about, and the way he watches and twitches at the shadows clued Error on that part.

But Error wears it better and for longer. Ford has nothing on his years of being alive, paranoid about everything and almost everyone.

So when Ford made for a grab for Stan, Error was quick to grab the hand reaching out, lifting Ford up by said wrist.

"Whoa! Okay now!" Stan quickly came out from behind Error to his side, grabbing the skeleton's arm and tugging at it, making sure to tuck the children so that Ford couldn't see their faces. Said children quiet, taking Stan's warnings to SOUL. They used to live in a place where bad things happen so they know to listen, they weren't going to make a noise unless something extreme happens. "There's no need for that, I'm sure he wasn't going to do anything..." Stan turned his gaze up to his shocked brother, turning into a suspicious glare. The man already turned a crossbow at him, who's to say he wasn't going to try anything else. But family is family. "Were you Ford?"

"N-No!" This just cemented that this man was in no way a normal human. There was no way this man could lift him up, the taller one had no muscle mass from what Ford could tell. "I-I had only wanted to check Stanley's eyes is all!"

"Why?" Stan's eyebrows shot up. "What kind of 'hello' is that?"

"I...I just..." Ford gulped, looking deeply into the shades right in front of him. "I had to make sure...I won't try anything, I _promise_."

Error titled his head before shrugging, lowering his arm so that Ford's feet were back on the ground, and then letting go of the other's wrist. Promises are important to the skeleton, just like with all the others. Promises might as well be deals, swears or even vows to the skeleton Monsters in his Original Multiverse. While Ford might now understand what he said, Error will hold him to it.

Rubbing his wrist, Ford led them all into another room that were filled with all kinds of things that made Stan go wide eyed. Glancing to Error, he couldn't help but snort when he saw that Error had no cares about all the gadgets or experiments. The Monster has probably seen better and much more amazing things before.

 ** _'A scientist...'_** Error mentally sighed to himself, rolling his eyes and hiding his twitches with practiced ease. _**'Why is it always a scientist?'**_ Now, Error didn't remember his past, so he could have been one for all he knew and he for sure could be one now with all his knowledge he has gained over the vast years he has been alive and watching everything, but that didn't change the fact that most scientists made him twitchy. Most of them he hated in fact. Most Sans and those taking his place were scientists at one point, and that's not counting the Gasters - especially the one he still wants to kill _slowly and_ _ **painfully**_.

"There isn't much time." Stan patted Null's and Void's back through the blankets when he felt them shift as he turned his attention to his now talking brother, who was grabbing a book and some papers now. "I've done things, terrible things."

 ** _'Preaching to choir about that one.'_** Both Error and Stan thought to themselves, clearing their throats awkwardly and looking away from everyone. None of their hands are even remotely clean, so much so they wonder if they even have the right to graze past the babybones.

Thinking on it, if Ford is telling the truth, then the only innocent ones here are Null and Void. You got Stan, a criminal and conman who has done some _very_ sketchy things to get by in life, then you got Error, A God of Destruction who has killed off entire _Universes_ as well has killed more people then there are numbers, and now apparently they have Ford, a very paranoid scientist who has apparently done some horrible things.

Error just hopes it's not human/Monster/alive creature experimentation. If it was, then there were going to be some issue.

Although, one another note, Error noticed this is starting to sound like a joke; Three people walking into a shack. One a paranoid scientist, the other a conman and the last one a Monster who happens to be a God of Destruction from another Multiverse.

He just hopes that there is a funny punch line to the end instead of a actual punch.

"I...I just don't know who to trust anymore." Ford sighed, walking past the group.

"Whoa there, take it easy." Stan took a step to his brother, not letting go of the bundle. While Ford might be kinda insane right now - he still hasn't forgotten the crossbow or the yell about eating his eyes or whatever - but he is still his twin. That has to count for something, right. "Let's talk this through, okay?"

Ford frowned, not looking at anyone. The he turned to his brother. "I have something to show you." He waved a hand in front of him, eyes tired yet alive at the same time. "Something you won't believe."

Stan snorted, he couldn't help it. "Look, I've been around the world." Stan made sure not to glance at Error who was standing behind him. "I've seen and heard some things that have shattered my world and reshaped it in ways I can't explain, seen things that make me question my very existence, and have so much more knowledge about the Universe as a whole that it makes me feel tiny in ways I don't want to say...all in this week alone." He rolls his eyes just thinking about all the things he has seen Error and the kids do, as well as what Error has told him. "Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll understand."

 **-Ten Minutes Later-**

"I don't understand." Stan stated bluntly, looking up at the huge upside down triangle like machine in Ford's _underground_ basement. This whole thing was starting to feel like one of those spy movies - with Ford starring as the mad scientist set out to take over or destroy the world. Which is kinda funny in retrospect, because he has the literally embodiment of destruction right behind him. "You're going to have to explain this to me."

"It's a trans-universal gateway." Ford explained as he walked to the huge device. "A punch hole in a weak spot in our dimension. I made it to unlock the secrets of the universe, but it could be used for terrible destruction." Ford missed how the taller one shifted awkwardly at this or how Stan looked ready to laugh for some reason. Ford reaches into his coat, bringing out a red journal with a golden six finger hand on it. "That's why I shut it down and hid my jounals that explain how to operate it. There's only one-"

"Look, this is interesting and all, but I'm still not getting what that does." Stan pointed to the device, interrupting Ford. "I'd like to know just what the hell you've made and gotten into before anything else."

 **"a pORtAl."** Both humans jumped at the voice. Their heads shot to the covered up tall one. **"yoU** ** _maDE_** **a pORtaL. ThiS UniVeRsE miGhT bE mORE aDvanCED thEN i thOUghT..."**

"Oh!" Stan's eyes lit up in realization at that. The skeleton had explained and even showed him the portals that skeleton could make. The only reason they didn't use the portal to get to Gravity Falls is because Error had no idea where it was, what it looked like, who was there, or even how to read the Codes in completion. The skeleton wasn't chancing anything and Stan could get behind that. "Why didn't you say so! So, what kind did you make? Multi-universal or just Universal? Dimensional maybe? I...If I'm remembering correctly, they're three completely different things, right?" He glances to Error, who nods yes in answer. "Right, good."

"H...How do you know that Stanley?" Ford jerked back in shock and slight awe. "It took me years to understand the differances and everything along with it!"

"Oh, I don't understand it all too much, but I got the best teacher around for that kind of stuff." Stan jerks his head to the taller one behind him, making Ford's eyes snap up. "This here is Error, he might as well be the smartest person I know. He would be like you if he went to school, having all those PHDs and stuff."

Ford stumbled forward a bit, eyes still on the covered one. "I see...So you understand all this?"

Both Stan and Error looked to one another. Error shrugged, making Stan sigh. "Well, you see Ford, I came to see...Well, I needed a bit of help too."

Ford's head shot to Stan, eyes slightly worried. "Help?"

"Um, yeah, you see..." Stan glanced to Error. "Error...Error isn't norm-no, that's not the right word for it." Error's hands went up to the sunglasses and beanie. "Error isn't human."

"What?!" Ford's neck cracked from how fast he turned it, heart beating fast at the now cracked skull looking down at him. "What in the world Stanley?! You brought a zombie into my house?!"

"Tch, looks like we might be more similar then I thought." Stan grumbled to himself before speaking back up with a grin. "Nah, he's not a zombie. Ford, meet Error, A Monster - and that's what their race is called! Jeez, don't make that face! - God from another multiverse who came here via trailing in something he calls the 'VOID'. Essentially he traveled across Multiverses to get here, by accident at that. We were wondering if you knew a place were they wouldn't be hunter."

"They?" Ford's mind was going a thousand miles per hour as he watched his brother unwrap the bundle. The next thing he knew, there were two admittedly adorable skeletons sitting by Stan's legs. "Stan! You didn't tell me there were children here!" Then, everything else Stan said caught up with Ford, making him choke as he looked to Error.

"Y...You traveled Multiverses! You-you must know so much!" Ford's eyes widened in awe and started to sparkle in a way that made Error very uncomfortable. "A God! J...Just how all of this is possible! And you didn't land in Gravity Falls?"

 **"nO, i lAnDEd In FrONt oF StaN'S caR wiTH** ** _MY_** **kIDs aboUT SIX DaYS aGO."** Error shortly said, keeping a weary eye on the nearly vibrating man. He really didn't like how the other was looking up at him in ways he couldn't explain. **"AnD i WOuLD liKE TO SaY I knoW A loT."** Error snorted just thinking about not knowing anything, he might as well have been Fate's puppet if that was the case. **"i'VE bEEn alIVE lONGER thEN THiS EaRTH...mUCh lonGER."** Error glanced to the portal, having a bad feeling about it. **"bEsiDEs, mY joB bEfoRE mADe mE GO aLL aORUnD mY mUlTivERsE. PoRTaLS aRE EaSY TO makE whEN yOU havE maGIC. FiRsT tiME i'vE sEEN a HumAN buILD onE thoUGh."** **_'Not even the fallen human has tried that before.'_**

"Amazing...Such a anomaly." Ford breathed out in awe, reaching a hand out. Error, seeing this, backed up a bit. "Please! I have so many questions!"

"Whoa there Sixter, slow down." Stan cut in, seeing how uncomfortable Error was. "How about you back away a bit-"

"NO!" Ford suddenly screamed out, making Stan grab the kids and Error tense.

Ford blinked, shaking his head and the rubbing his face. "I...I'm sorry about that...I...I haven't been sleeping well." Ford then turned to Stan, holding out his journal. Stan looked him up and down wearily before slowly sitting down the kids once more. The one in blue grabbed the one in orange, and then ran to Error, hiding behind his legs. "I need you to take this Stan, you're the only one I can trust with this."

Stan slowly took the journal, keeping a eye on Ford's face. Before he could say anything, Ford had already turned back to Error, who shifted to stand more in front of the kids when he noticed this.

"About the issue from before, you three can stay here!" Ford opened his arms open, eyes having a gleam in them. "I'm sure that we can work something out, but the outside will never understand you. The government will find out about you then, and, well..." He glanced off to the side trailing off before looking back at Error. "But I'm sure it'll be fine as long as you stay hidden, here!"

 **"nO, i DoN'T tHINk thAT's GOinG tO woRK oUT tOO WeLL-"** Error started to say, not liking the other's look nor how this all sounded. It was starting to sound like a prison like the Anti-VOID was.

"No! No, we can make it work!" Ford beamed, hands reaching out from a stilled Error, who was obviously trying to think of a way to get the other stop without resorting to kill the other. "I have plenty of room for you all! You could help me out with my experiments! I have so many questions and-"

By now, Null and Void were cuddled as close as they could be to Error's leg. They shivered, the weird human was starting to sound like HIM. Error slipped off one of his gloves slyly, getting ready for anything as he put both hands into his pockets so that Ford didn't notice anything - not that he would understand the meaning behind taking off even _one_ glove.

Stan, having enough of Ford's rambling, decided to intervene before it got out of hand. Putting a hand on Ford's shoulder, he jerked him back harshly, enough to make him stumble. "Ford! Stop it, Error said no." Stan shook his head as Ford stumbled back a bit. "He's been traveling with me for a while, so he'll stay with me until he finds a diff-!" Stan jerked back when suddenly Ford was in his face. "What the-"

"You are so selfish!" Ford snapped, eyes almost mad looking. "Finally! FINALLY! There is someone here who can tell me everything, who can show me the wonders of MULTIPLE UNIVERSES! Not just this one, no! But tons of them!"

"Ford, you need to calm down!" Stan nearly growled, not liking how the other was sounding. "Error already said no, it's fine! Besides, he might not want to answer your questions! Did you ever think of that?"

"He told you! Why wouldn't he tell me then!" The Twin with the PHDs frowned harshly, a gleam entering his eyes. "You just want to take away the only chance I have for answers! Much like you did with my dream school! YOU JUST TAKE EVERYTHING I ALWAYS WANTED AWAY FROM ME!"

"THAT WAS TEN YEARS AGO!" Stan screamed back before snarling. "Error isn't a object or one of your experiment Ford! You don't do that to family! Especially **_MY_** family!"

Now, Error didn't understand a lot about social interactions or even what was considered okay or polite to do and say. But he is for sure about five things right now. First, he is pretty sure that he was now the bystander to some family drama. It was like watching Undernovela through one of his portals almost, only he can understand it right off the bat because he doesn't have to learn the language. Second, the tall skeleton doesn't think this is going to end well. He'll try to make sure it does, if only for Stan's sake, but he's pretty sure one of them is going to get. Not even Fate will save them if it happens to be one of the kids that get hurt. Third, even with his limited - none - social skills, he's pretty sure that you don't say stuff like that to your brother. He's never seen Sans or Papyrus do that- _wait_...He's never seen _both_ do it before, and really mean it. Some AUs out there are harsh, just look at Dust's. But even then, Dust still loves his brother and his brother loved him until his last breath - even now as a ghost that he maybe sometimes can see...Error's still not for sure if he hallucinated that or not, it's hard to tell. Wouldn't be the first time. In any case, fourth thing he is for sure about is that after all this and all is said and done, Error is going to figure out the Codes if it is the last thing - _HA! He's funny, isn't he?_ \- does. There are too many things that are going on in this Universe, maybe even in it's AUs and pocket dimensions, that make Error too paranoid. Something is out there, he knows that. Something is chasing Ford, someone knows he has the knowledge, he can tell. Preparation must be had even if he is on the other side of the world.

Fifth, Stan has claimed him.

No has ever really claimed Error. Nightmare's group had a few times as he did with them, but this was different. Nightmare's group claimed him as one of the 'dark' Sanses, one of their kind. They understood one another, saw where they stood and seen similar things in the short run.

With Stan though, he is claiming Error and his children as _family_. The only other time this happened was with Null. It made Error's SOUL beat all the faster, face feeling slightly warm. He had been claimed once more.

It felt nice to know he was wanted, even if he knew he didn't deserve it.

These thoughts almost made him missed seeing Ford talking Stan, making them roll into another room not too far off from where they were. Error's face grew grim, hearing and feeling the magic shift in the air. He knew what was going on even before the lights came on.

The machine has been turned on. A magical portal to stars knew where, one that Error may not be able to control as it runs on something different.

 **"kIDS, StaY StiLL."** Error lifted his uncovered hand, strings coming to life. **"thIS maY gET uGlY FaST."**

Stan's screaming filled the whole basement, making Error's head snap to the direction. Ford came flying out of the room, journal now in hand once more. Stan stumbled out right after. But before he could do anything, the portal flared to life. Magic unlike any other he has felt before from the other side coming to life and coming out, echoing against his magic.

When the magic touched his, it created something _new_ , exploding out all around him.

Stan winced, feeling the burn on his shoulder and back, pain flaring out. Just as he was going to tackle Ford once more, something heavy, chaotic yet every changing filled the air. He could almost taste something on the tip of his tongue yet he didn't know what. The air grew heavy, so why was he floating off into the air toward that machine his brother made.

"DA!"

"Daddy!"

Both babybones cried out as they started to go into the air, tears forming and floating as they did so. Fear clouded their minds, even as they knew their Daddy would save them from anything.

 _ **'Everything wrong!'**_ Error's mind whirled, becoming worse and worse as the weird magic wrapped all around him, suffocating him. It was only Error's experience with Ink's magic that made him sorta used to this. The magic while different had the similar effect on him as Ink's did. Opposites. But this magic was similar to his own, adding another layer to the whole thing. It was like Error felt okay with it, but on the other hand felt violated with the way the magic was coming to his. **_'NO! LEAVE ME AND MINE BE!'_**

Error had no idea who his mind was screaming to as he used his strings to get his kids. Tying them down with his strings quickly, making sure they didn't fly off, Error turned and didn't think about anything as he went into the air and dove for Stan. His Stan, the one whole claimed him as Null and Void did.

It was only right that he claimed him back, making Stan one of _his_.

And Error would do _anything_ for what is his.

Stan choked out, tears coming out as his Brother was yelling for his help, for him to save him as they both flew to the portal. Ford was slowly going in, and just before Stan could get too close to the portal, hands grabbed him and brought him down to the ground.

"Error!" Stan gasped when he lifted his head and saw Error bringing him down to the ground, those glowing magical strings of his coming to life on one hand. Blinking, the next thing Stan knew was Error making strings come to life from the ground, and them wrapping around him. Stan blinked, feeling the same yet he wasn't moving. It hit him that Error was using his strings to make sure that he didn't go flying, as well as the kids. Error was probably used to these kinds of things.

"Error, what do we do!?" Stan yelled out in panic. Error lifted a hand, making him stop just in time to see Error get up and dive for the portal once more, going to get Ford who was almost all the way in, only part of his body was still out. "ERROR! FORD!" Stan struggled against the strings, wanting nothing more then to run and try to grab the both of them.

Ford couldn't stop yelling for his brother to save him, screaming for help. He blinked, and he saw a gloved hand reaching for him. It was like in slow motion. He saw multicolored lights in red sockets staring into his almost determinedly, gloved hand reached out. Hands were coming to him, yet still too far away.

"HELP ME! PLEASE!" Ford cried out, eyes tearing up in panic and slight hope.

The skeleton was coming close, but just as it looked like Error would be able to grab the human, a few things happened.

One, the glove that had been in Error's pocket had come loose, falling out of the pocket from all the movement only to fly to the portal from it's pulling everything in. Said glove his Ford's face, making him let go of his journal. Said journal then went flying out from Ford's sudden throw, hitting Error in the face. The unknown magic pulsed once more, making Error's bones rattle. It only made Error pause for a second from the shock of it all.

But a second was all it took.

Stan, Null and Void all watched in shock as Ford was fully sucked into the portal, making everything fall back down as the whole thing shut down. Error swiftly went back down on the ground, journal now in hand, disgusted with himself. While he may not have liked Ford, he was Stan's brother. That alone was enough for Error to try and dive in for Ford, yet he was too slow.

He knew he couldn't do anything about this. The Multiverse's Codes were unknown to him mostly, and then there was the fact Ford could have landed in a different dimension and not a AU. There could be millions and millions of different AUs and worlds, that alone could make hunting for Ford like a wild goose chase as Error didn't know where everything was. Never mind he hold on time was skewed from all the time in the Anti-VOID. Years could pass him by if he isn't careful.

It also didn't help that Ford called for _help_. Called _him_ for help. Called _Error_ for help.

It made his SOUL sting. He was just like the rest, not answering a call for help. Made one of his own feel pain much like others have felt before. In a way, Ford was like Error, only in the opposite of ways. Error watched his AU crumble, being ripped away from him as Fate destroyed it. Ford was ripped from here, yet knows this place is still standing - but he could be anywhere in any environment.

"NO!" Stan screamed out, the strings finally fading as Error wasn't concentrating on them even a little bit. While Null, who was carrying Void, ran to Error, Stan ran to the portal machine.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER!" Stan yelled, hitting the machine. Null and Void both lightly touched their Daddy, who had fallen to his knees, journal tight in his hands as he remembered Ford's words. "PLEASE! I'M SORRY!"

 **"hE caLLE FOR hELp...i CoulDN'T ansWER hIM."** Error chuckled, tears slowly forming but not falling. **"I'm No bEtTEr thEN thE REsT whO Can'T anSWeR. I FaiLED."**

"Daddy..." Null sadly cooed out, hand lightly touching Error's arm. "Can't you find him?"

"Dadadada..." Void lightly hit Error's knees. "Da..."

Stan finally stopped hitting the machine and trying to turn the lever. He swiftly turned to Error, face harsh before it softened at how Error looked, crumbled and broken as he mumbled to himself, seemingly not hearing his children's soft cooing.

"...Error." Error's head shot up, looking up to Stan. "Error-"

 **"i'M soRRy..."** Stan's throat kluged up at Error's pleading and broken expression. Error reached up, scratching at his face harshly, making Stan and the kids wince as blood started to come down from said scratching. **"SoRRysoRRYsORRySoRRySORRyS** ** _0000RRRRyyYY-_** **"**

Stan knelt by the glitching skeleton, and then gently put his arms around the other, pulling the taller one into a hug. "I'm sorry too." Tears started to fall when he felt hands hesitatingly and ever so gently come around him as well. "I'm so sorry!"

Null and Void both wiggled their way into the hug, all of them but Error crying now. Error refused to let tears fall at his failure. He's cried too much, but at the same time, he clung all the hard to the ones in his hold. Fearing that he would fail them as well.

It would take a while before all of them let go of another. By that time, Error would wrap up Stan's burn in his strings to heal up. Stan would get a scar from it, as it is a magic symbol it wouldn't just go away. In a way, Stan has been branded, and that ranked up Error's nerves.

"Error...I can't do this alone." Error looked into Stan's watery and devastated eyes. Both were in Ford's house, Null and Void asleep in a makeshift bed while they sat on the couch together. Error not having to sleep and Stan not being able to. "I can't!"

 **"...i'LL HeLP yOU."** Error decided. He had no where to go, and only Stan had given him a kind word and help. Stan was one of _his_ , and Error would do anything for one of his. He failed once now, maybe he can make it up now, getting back Ford for Stan. Seeing Stan wavering made Error fear the worse, thinking that the burn he got was doing something more. You never know about magical symbols after all. **"StaN? WhaT's WrONG?"**

"You won't leave me?" Stan said much like Null or Void would, eyes lost and almost hollow. It made Error hug the other, SOUL tearing up for his failure.

All of this was Error's fault as always. He should have just stayed in the car. Or better yet, out of Stan's life. Then none of this would have happened. But it has, meaning that Error has to try and form something better out of this.

 **"i pRomISE yOU, I'LL nEvER lEavE yOU."** Error swore, making Stan look at him. **"yOU aRE oNE oF mINE, juST as I aM onE of YOUr'S. JUSt aS nuLL anD VOId aRE mINE. i WILL noT lEavE yOU aloNE liKE thIS."** Error smirked softly. **"hEY StaN? WhaT DO yOU sAY?"**

Stan sniffed, feeling slightly better. "What do you...?"

 **"hoW WOulD yOU liKE tO woRk WiTH tHIS bROkEN MonsTER TO bRInG TO liFE a PORtAL mAchINE, bRInG bACK a CertAIN hUMAn aNd havE thE whoLE thING EnD WelL?"** Error asked just as Stan had done for him, only with some slight differences.

Stan just stared at the skeleton.

Then a small smile finally grew.

 **-One Week Later-**

A week passed then. Both Error and Stan trying their hardest to get the machine to work, but with only one journal and with Error not understanding the foundations and Codes of this Multiverse, it was very slow going. Both adults, were running themselves ragged. At times, even Error felt like the need to sleep, but refused to. While Stan tried to figure out the journal, Error found a clean journal himself and started trying to figure out the Codes.

Null and Void helped where they could, Error making sure to drag Stan out at times for a break so he didn't break, and as well as Error making sure to take care of the kids.

But food was running out and Stan needed some fresh air.

Error didn't know how it happened, but one moment he was reading the Codes after Stan went out, time passed and then he heard motion in the house, the next thing he knew, he was standing in the doorway with a huge group of people in front of him, with Stan at the end, holding a fake skeleton that was dressed in bright colors.

It only got worse by the fact that Null and Void were right behind him, peeking out into the crowd.

Humans stared at the tall skeleton. Empathy was a strong thing, just as much as compassion and love. Reading the body language wasn't a hard thing to do, and knowing that someone is drowning in some way isn't a hard thing to tell. It was easy to tell this skeleton had a story.

Susan walked up with a smile. "Hello there!" The skeleton blinked at her, the two little ones watched her with wide eyes. "And who might you be? Are you apart of the tour too?"

Before Stan could say anything, Error spoke up.

 **"i AM ERRoR. a MonsTEr skElEtON fRom anoTHEr mULtivERsE."** Error looked to his one ungloved hand before looking back up. **"i AM A GOD oF dEsTRucTION...DO yoU wiSH tO hEaR mY StaRT? tO hEaR hOW i aM aND whY? A SmaLL pARt oF mY stoRY?...mY stORy iSN'Y woRth anyTHiNg i FeaR...buT iT iS mE."**

Ford might have said that no one would understand him, that the government would come sooner rather then later if he let himself out. But that is a chance he could take. Anything for his, anything. Ford might not be his, but he is Stan's. That is enough for Error. He knew Stan complained about money, even though Error could steal what was needed if not form it. But that took time and magic, one of those things they don't have time for ironically enough. Time was needed to understand everything, time was needed to get that damn machine running.

Time was suddenly important to the skeleton Monster who had no meaning of time before now.

 ** _'Anything.'_** Anything meant willing to put yourself on the chopping block. Time to see how humans work, time to see if he will break and fall or come out of this without needing to kill someone.

Money was needed to get things that Error wouldn't be able to steal. Not without knowing what it was or where he could find it. Codes would have to take priority, and unlike Stan, Error had the advantage of not having to sleep.

Time to tell his story, to get it out. So that he might be able to help Stan even a little bit. He was worthless for everything else, so he might as well.

Something green caught his eye. Blinking, the woman from before was now holding out something. With his gloved hand, he gently took it out from her hand. A twenty dollar bill was staring back at him.

"I think your story is worth more then all the money in the world, but I still want to hear it." The woman, with her big hair and one closed eye smiled gently at the skeleton, making the other people pay close attention. "I hope this is enough for a God to tell me even a small part of his story."

That made the others agree, and before Error knew it, he had wads of money in his hands. Looking confused, he saw Stan grinning. Stan shrugged at him, eyes laughing more then ever. Feeling Null and Void come out a bit more, Error made up his mind.

 **"iN mY muLtivERSE, thEy'RE usEd tO bE onLY ONE uniVERsE. FaTE, sEEinG thIS, cREatED thEIR FIrsT ChilD..."**

At the end of the day, there wasn't one eye dry. It was only the first chapter of the story called 'Error', but it was heart breaking. The Monster was captivating as he told the story, using magic and much more to prove it all. When he finished the main parts, more then one person was sobbing when Error asked why they were crying.

Empathy was a strong thing, just like compassion and love. Error needed those, that much they could tell.

At the start of the next day, there were gift baskets given to the four, filled with random items, and more people willing to pay to see the shack as well as hear more about the broken God of Destruction called Error.

Gravity Falls loves the weird, prides themselves in it and holds it dearly. Error was the weirdest Monster to ever come around. If that other Multiverse didn't want such a loving God, then they'll take him in with arms wide open and smiles on their faces. Even as the years pass, the feelings only grow. They see Error helping out around town, taking care of those he calls 'his' with such a broken unconditional love. Like he has been burned too many times yet is still trying no matter what. It broke their heart.

Gravity Falls claimed Error without regret.

Error, for the first time in his long, long life, watched in shock as the whole town accepted him. While the whole state might know about him, none gave him out no matter how they felt about him or who he lived with. He watched in awe and fear as they opened his arms out to him, nothing but fondness in their eyes.

Error was waiting for it to all backfire on him, even years later.

Then, one day about twenty years later, they got a phone call.

That very same summer will change everything.

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _Here it is! Sorry it took so long to come out, life has been busy. This story was a long time coming to be honest, and the comments have just pumped me up so much for this! I hope it was all you were wanting and more. If it wasn't, don't worry. There is more of this story to come!_

 _Ford is sleep deprived, paranoid like you wouldn't believe, most likely recovering from Bill himself, and has his emotions all over the place. When Error shows up, it was like all the answers he could ever want and need are right in front of him without Bill there to worry him. Even like this, he trusts Stan's judge of character, and seeing how comfortable he is with Error made Ford fall back on that trust. It's why he lashed out, all he could have wanted was right in front of him, everything just came to ahead. Ford will be better when he shows up again, or at least, as better as he can like in the cartoon._

 _In some ways, Ford reminds me a bit of Error when he comes back. Ford has forgotten what his own dimension is like, as well as what is normal. He even gave Mabel a crossbow, questioning if it is a thing that is done as he is confused if he is right in giving it to Mabel. Error would just ask if she knew how to use it, if no, then he would teach her how to use it. He taught a bunch of Charas how to wield a knife, maliciously even in some cases. Both do have some similarities, though Ford does freak Error and the kids out as he does want to run some tests on them here, which they do not like at all._

 _Having said that, all three of them - Stan, Ford and Error - and the kids have issues here. This whole thing messed with them mentally._

 _Because of Error, Null and Void being here, it changes things. For better and/or worse._

 _Destiny didn't just choose this Multiverse, they chose Stanley Pines. Error needs someone to be with him, a friend or more depending on their choices, and help him - someone who would understand even just a little bit. The world is weird, and Destiny knew that Stan was heading to the weirdest place on their Earth, so Destiny placed Error and his kids in the way so that Stan would take them in. Choosing a Universe is important, but the landing and who is there can be even more important. It's like in "Destroyer Meet Forced Destroyer" (DMFD) where Destiny chose Beerus to help Error._

 _Stan is slightly attracted to Error here, it grows as the years go on. By the time the twins come to town, Stan is in love with Error. It's actually natural that way, as Stan and Error have spent twenty or so years together in that time skip. If Stan doesn't fall for someone else and still holds that attraction, it like a flower can be watered and grow as time goes on. With spending so much time with Error, it is definitely watered throughout that time skip no matter what as Error is not pushing him away. Not that Error knows about these feelings, but he's still not giving Stan any reason to not be in love with him, and Stan naturally did not loose his attraction to Error, so it just grew._

 _Error meanwhile, has a fondness of Stan that has grown and claims him as one of his own, sorta like with Null and Void but not quite, but he doesn't understand attraction or love all that much even years later. All he has seen of that is by watching others, in life, through portals, or from TV and movies. Error is attracted to Stan, he just doesn't understand that himself all too much. This will be covered more as we go on as well as seeing this change slightly._

 _But Error is still Error no matter what. Poor oblivious unconventional Error._

 _Error has traits that Stan finds attractive as well as finding the skeleton actually pleasing to look at in some weird way - well, a weird way to Stan. One because Error is from another Multiverse, Stan never thought that he would meet much less fall in love with what is essentially, kinda, sorta an alien, but he's not against it. Second because Error is a Skeleton Monster God, of_ _ **Destruction**_ _of all things, making Stan think he is WAY out of his league and also the 'WTF' factor there. Like, he's thinking how did this happen to him. We'll hear and see more of this later on in the story, through flashbacks or even just Stan thinking or talking about it. He is not oblivious to his feelings or anything like that, but he will not say anything even as the feelings grow over time. It will take a pair of twins to make him even admit aloud that he loves Error much less try to tell the other, but that comes later on._

 _There will be flashbacks, other mentioning things and such, explaining more and more about the past. It's why I didn't give many examples after that destiny filled tour._

 _I was going to end this chapter after "Thus was the start of a free fall that would last for years.", but I went on as I wanted to start on the actual episodes - from Gravity Falls and Original ones made by me - on the next chapter. And you all said you like long chapters, so I think it's fine. Not like it's over 30,000 unlike DMFD._

 ** _Words:20,486_**


	11. Cops, Robbers, Strippers, And Error - 2

**Where:** In this Multiverse, all the Monsters Error doesn't know and does know are either criminals, crime lords, murders, hired assassins/hitmen/bodyguards, in the law force or medical job of some kind in some way or another, barely any are civilians. Magic works different, they can still use fighting magic, but it is only taught to those training in law enforcement. To use it outside of that is severally illegal. No other Gaster Blasters besides Error's, and magic has been used in technology making magic guns and such. Monsters were never trapped Underground, the War never happened. But that doesn't mean there wasn't hatred and racism happening over the years.

 **No pairings decided for this one yet.**

 _With the Codes being harder to access, all Error could do was make a fake identity for him and his kids, only a little background and nothing else. So, selling the gold, he moved into a pretty slummy neighborhood in a cheap - and filled with all kinds of people that the police would either love to find and/or arrest but either have no dirt on them, they retired and now are in hiding or they changed their identities as well to hide from the cops - apartment and decided to steal everything he needs from now on as he can't get a job with having barely any past to his name in this world. He meets his new neighbors and thinks he should have moved into a different apartment complex when everything is said and done. Hearts - UnderLust!Sans - who is a single father who works as a stripper and lives to Error's right with his son Compassion - UnderLust!Papyrus - who is a few years older then Null. And because Error's life is just that much of a mess, Hearts and him somehow become best friends. Error's still not sure how that happened to be honest. On the left is Granny G - who never gives out her real name - who Error swears up and down is a retired assassin of some kind._

 _Doesn't stop her chocolate chip cookies from being so delicious though. Seriously, he doesn't care if she really is putting poison in it to try and kill him off, he will eat them all._

 _But the real mess starts when Error somehow gains the attention of both the cops and criminals of all kinds. How? He has no idea. But that doesn't change the fact he has nosy police officers, detectives, and criminals sniffing after him for whatever reasons._

 _The worst part is that it all started with a beautifully wrapped gift left in front of his door. Good thing Error is too paranoid for his own good, as when he carefully opens it he was already expecting it to be worse then it already was. He was expecting it to take down the whole apartment or leak a poisonous gas that will kill everyone but him. But nothing like that was in the box, in fact, Error didn't see the big problem with it. Just confused on why anyone would send it to him._

 _Error still doesn't get why Hearts freaked out so bad, it was just a pile of dust._

 _I am so happy so many others love this story as much as I do making it! Error is so much fun to write in this story and Hearts as his best friend is funny to write. I'm having a lot of fun with this story, much more then I should I must admit. Poor Error is in for some crazy ass shit and is going to drag Hearts with him no matter what._ _ **"iF i'M GoiNG doWN, i'M TAkiNG yOU wiTH ME!"**_ _"Error, I really want-You_ _ **bitch**_ _! Not the face! That's my job right there! Rude assholes, I'm in the_ _middle_ _of a_ _conversation_ _. Now, where was I? Oh, right. ERROR I REALLY WANT TO GO HOME NOW!"_

 _Really, they are like those crazy best friends who would go to jail for the other and get into some crazy stuff while saying the most inappropriate things to each other at the wrong times. Like having a conversation of 'Is my face okay?!' or 'I really think I left the cookies in the oven Error, I'm sorry!' along with the_ _ **'NO! NOT THE COOKIES!'**_ _being roared out afterwords in that example while in a dangerous situation making others look at them like they are insane. It doesn't help that they are also best friends raising their kids together, making it seem and coming off like they are in a romantic relationship when they are not. It adds another layer to their characters and relationship; Two insane friends trying to raise their kids together in a shit filled city. They are essentially queer-platonic married to one another._

 _But honestly, what do you expect from Hearts and Error? Hearts grew up in the slums, a harsh past, has seen and heard a lot in his life to make him a little warped in many ways, like what can be considered normal and is a single father willing to do anything for his children or kids as he considers Null and Void as his as well. Like, he sees no wrong with Error killing people really, he's grown up around that kind of stuff, but he knows that it is against the law so he knows not to say anything to the wrong people._

 _In Error's case, he pretty much grew up in the Anti-VOID as he doesn't remember his AU or past really. Growing up abused and being forced to kill really messes and warps a person. And counting all the years he has had to do this? Yeah, Error is insane still, but less of the I'm-going-to-kill-the-whole-Multiverse-because-of-what-it-has-done-to-me, and more of, If-you-do-not-leave-me-and-mine-alone-I-will-show-you-why-I-am-a-God-of-Destruction-and-not-give-any-shits-about-your-dust-and/or-burning-corpse-as-I-laugh-over-it. Still insane, but controls it better and less murderous in the long run. Unless you mess with what he considers his, then all bets are off and I pity you for being so stupid for even thinking it let alone trying._

 _Pairings are still undecided I am sad to say, but that just means that I can give almost everyone some moments with Error and even Hearts, at the least until I decide who to pair with who. Also, this is a darker story. Love affairs, cheating, divorcees, abusive relationships, forced relationships, obsessive love, obsession and possession, possessive love, kidnapping, stalking, murder, killing, even more darker subjects, darker characters in general and everything else in between or even further then those things can and will most likely happen in this story. This is a more grittier story especially compared to the others - unless they are a more darker story too like this one. So_ _ **warnings**_ _for all of that._

 _In other words, everything and anything can go in this story because it is one fucked up Multiverse._

 ** _-Start Chapter-_**

 **"pAcINg iSn't GoINg tO HElp yOU FeEl bEttER."** Error pointed out from where he was leaning on the wall near the small kitchen table. **"iN fACt, i thINk it'S MAKinG yOU fEEL mORE anXIous."** Error pointed out, seeing Hearts's expression getting worse and worse as well has his frown growing more potent.

"I know that!" Hearts snapped before sighing, slowing to a stop with his pacing by the couch. "I-I just can't help it Error. First this funeral of a box and now the cops are actually coming!" Hearts sharply turned to Error, who didn't even flinch or look worry at all. "The cops haven't been aloud to come inside this building without a search warrant for over a good fifty or so years! I mean, I did ask for them, but I kind of thought that they would say no, but then again this is the C Mob. Not even the Land Lords want to mess with that."

And wasn't that the truth. Once Hearts told the Land Lords what had happened, they aloud calling the cops after the warning went out. The warning was them warning all residents that the Cops were coming and that they should prepare according to that. When asked for the reason, as they wanted to know if someone was going on a killing spree and got the answer of it being because of the 'C Mob trying some shit on a resident', no one complained after that little answer got grim looks on all of their faces, like they were getting ready for a war or the Apocalypse.

People and Monsters alike living in the building started getting ready. Leaving for the night, boarding up their little apartment, helping others clean things up so that no cops would be banging on their doors for that and to get ride of the smell of blood and death that seemed to be seeping from the walls. Once it was out that the new resident, Error, was the one to get threatened, more then one person slipped Hearts some papers as they went about getting ready for the cops coming while Hearts was talking to the Land Lords about what was going on, Error staying with the kids as a precaution.

Error blinked at all the numbers and notes that Hearts handed to the glitch when the heart eyed skeleton came back from talking to the Land Lords. Apparently a lot of the residents hated the Mob and Mafia, so they gave Error contacting numbers for themselves if he needed a alibi or if they needed to contact people who owe them a few 'favors' from back when they were still 'active' if Error needed help or information.

Hearts laughed himself sick, because, unknown to Error, Error had a little fledgling information network now. The whole building was Error's information network even though he has never met any of them. But you know what they say, common enemies brings many together. And a whole lot of people in the building hates the Mob for what they have done to them or loved ones. Many fear the Mobs, all the Mobs in the city and around it, at varying degrees. The 'C Mob' was at the top or very close to it with a few others along with it or just under it. That means many have felt the 'C Mobs' anger. Gangs, Gangsters, street rats and many more hates the Mob because of what they do to them. Many have felt the burn from some type of Mob in their lives and remember it well.

Even in his stressed state, 'GET LAID' was still in the forefront oh Hearts mind, so Hearts looked to the names on the papers as he hid them in his own apartment for Error. If Error were to make friends with these people in the apartment, it would be great! Frightening as most of them used to be criminals or still are, but great for Error's social life. Besides, Error was strong enough to punch someone out if it came to it. He's seen it happen plenty of times, the first time when they first saw each other even.

After all that was done, Hearts called the cops once the Land Lords gave the okay and Error want to tell the kids what was going on.

If Hearts was in his right mind when he had to dial 911, he would have made Error do it for the laughs at the least - _Hearts could see Error calling and bluntly stating what had happened and insulting them all in one go, adding some choice words that would most likely make the person on the other end wondering why the fuck this guy was calling them or if they should be arresting him instead. Another case could be Error pissing them all off with his blunt ways, which would be funny until they come into the building with the SWAT team not too far behind them. Leading to one fight of epic proportions, especially if the other residents get involved in some way or another._ \- and for the most because how blunt he was with the kids about the matter. But it didn't matter in the end.

Although Hearts nearly did die on the phone from adorableness overload from the sheer sweetness that are the children and poor oblivious and not in any way normal Error and from the stress/distress of the Mob making a threat to a might-as-well-be-hermit Error who has never even seen or heard about them, making the person on the other end think he was having a heart/SOUL attack.

 _-_ _ **"okAY kIDs, CoME OUt."**_ _Error calmly stated, opening the door that lead into Null's and Void, and Compassion's as well with how much time he stays the night honestly, with a slight frown on his face as the three kids toddled out of the room._

 _"-a red box, that turned out to be blood by the way, on the doorstep of the apartment!" Hearts rambled into the phone by the couch and TV. "How do I know it's blood?! How about the smell of it to start with?!"_

 _Error sighed before shrugging and kneeling down to get closer to the kids. Both Null and Compassion were holding Void's hands to help him stand and walk. Null bit his lip while Compassion glanced to his own Dad in worry, Void was sniffing and looking like he was about to cry._

 _"Daddy...What's wrong?" Null asked in a whisper, as if afraid to talk any louder as Hearts started gesturing frantically as he talked on the phone._

 _"-it's filled with dust! D-U-S-T!" Hearts gestured harshly as he kept a eye out on Error and the kids, voice growing more and more frustrated with the other person on the other side. "Yes, I am sure it is Monster Dust and not normal dust! How did I know?! Listen you ignorant human, just because I live in the slums-!"_

 _ **"SomEoNE WaS...We'LL i guESs 'IS'...YEs, thAT sOUnds BEttER."**_ _Error muttered to himself before speaking up and talking normal, not caring that Hearts was on the phone with someone._ _ **"SOMEOn**_ _ **iS**_ _ **stUpiD enOUGH tO SEnD ME a BoX paINTeD WiTH blOOD anD mONSTER dUST. fiLLed inSidE"**_ _Error explained simply but bluntly, making Compassion gasp in horror, Null frown deeply and Void sniff. Hearts nearly tripped and landed on his face but never skipped a beat in his conversation._

 _"-I will not calm down!" Hearts growled out, eyes flashing with anger. "Do you not understand what is going on?! How can you ask me to calm down?!"_

 _"W-What does that mean Daddy?" Null asked with a frown, knowing this was bad but not understanding why this is going on with them. "Why did someone give us that?"_

 _ **"WElL, thERe cOULD bE a FEW reaSONs thIS couLD hapPEN thAT i coULD tHINk oF."**_ _Error admitted with a sigh as he scratched his scars on his skull._ _ **"FrOM thReaTEning ME, inTimIdatIon fOr WHaT evER reaSON oR tO soME WeiRD CouRtiNG RituAL."**_ _Error thought back to some AU's that he saw before, where murdering another that was thought as a threat of some kind and then giving the remains to the one you wanted to marry or court was a sign of strength and protection, before shaking that thought off. While a pool of shit this place may be, it wasn't all that murderous._

 _And Error has seen murderous._

 _ **"buT We caN't KNOW For SuRE, ThAT's WhY wE'RE caLLinG tHE coPS."**_ _Error told the baby bones, pointing to the frantic Hearts._ _ **"SO wE'RE GOinG tO havE...NoT gUEsTS, bUt foRcEfUL viStoRS i GuESs?"**_ _Error paused, trying to think of a way to explain what he really doesn't know. The Cops were like the royal guards right? But what kind of Royal Guards? There were a ton of different AU's after all, so what do these kind take after?_ _ **"iN anY CaSE, YOU thREe hAve tO stAY IN thE RoOM unTIl THEy LEaVE."**_ _Error waved off his questions and focused on the children._

 _"-just because I am calling you guys, it's suspicious?!" Hearts exploded, looking like he wanted to strangle someone. "No-No! You listen to me you son of a bitch, there was a note on the box that says-WHAT?! I am not leading you all into a trap you asshole! I thought that the police answers any call for help, not ones just on the right side of the city! I demand to talk to a actual officer!"_

 _"But why!?" Compassion suddenly cried, pulling at Error's scarf with his free hand. Worry and fear in his eyes. "I-I don't want to be alone Uncle Error! Why can't we stay with you when the cops come here?!" Null and Void nodded in agreement, sniffing and tears shining in their eye sockets, making Error wince at the sight of them._

 _Error really wanted to say that they could trust the law enforcement, he really did, if only so that the children would feel safe, but he knew better. He hasn't ever seen any Cops in this multiverse, for all he knew they were crap at their jobs and kidnapped children off the streets for giggles. Besides, Inky was considered THE law enforcement,_ _The Law_ _itself in the whole Multiverse. When the creative skeleton said someone was bad, they were bad no matter what. If he said hate them, the whole Multiverse besides the ones who do not follow him listens to it and hates that person. Inky's word was the law, and it scarred Error more then all._

 _He can't trust because he has been on the receiving end and because he has never seen them in action, he also knows that in a gritty Multiverse like this one must likely has corrupted cops and double agents. But Error also can't trust because it means putting his children, his loved ones, in the hands of others. He will never trust his small family with anyone other then himself. It will be a smothering hot day in Snowdin when Error trusts another completely with what is his, never mind even trusting a little bit to chance._

 _Null, Void, Compassion and Hearts are Error's. The Ex-Destroyer will sooner kiss Inky then let anything up to chance with them. And although Error knew he could most likely kill any threats, he didn't want to chance it. Sure, the person or persons who sent the box needed to be dealt with, but Error has no idea who sent it or why, it would be like a wild goose hunt. It is just much more easy to let Hearts and the Cops deal with it until the sender and/or senders show their face - Which Error knows they will one day, why stop at just one box or threat? Why send it anyway without a reason? They will show all sooner or later - and then Error will deal with the problem himself. Let them come to him was one option. The other was going on a hunt like his insane days, where he hunted down Inky or certain Sanses to kill off as they ran around the Multiverse._

 _Error would kill for his family, for what was his. What was a little more dust and blood on his hands if what was his could sleep safely and without worry unlike him?_

 _With that in mind, Error gently raised his hand and rubbed Compassion's head in a soft manner, making the little skeleton sniff and look up at the glitching skeleton with water sockets._

 _"-FROM THE C MOB!" Hearts cried out, huffing. A pause, then a slightly insane smile worked it's way up from the sounds on the other end. "Hello? Oh, your new? Who-..." Hearts's eyes shrunk and eye sockets widened from the new person talking on the other end. "Shit-I mean, yes! I'll explain again!" Hearts cleared his throat, making sure to keep a eye and ear out for what Error and the kids were doing as he started talking again. "Like I told that ignorant person the first time; There was a red box on the doorstep-"_

 _ **"lisTEn TO mE ClosEly**_ _ **MY**_ _ **chILDrEN."**_ _All three straightened, Compassion eyes widening at being called Error's. Meanwhile Hearts shifted so that he could see better with focused and wide eyes, never pausing in his talking as he took in Error's grim and fierce expression._ _ **"i'LL NEvER lEavE yOU thREe tO chanCE. I HAve nO iDeA WhO is coMINg, i DO noT trUSt StranGERs nO maTTEr WHat THEir Job iS."**_ _Error took in a deep breath, never taking his eyes off his precious children._ _ **"i caN hEar YOu IN thaT RoOM, ScreAM aND i WiLL coME ruNNINg TO gET yoU. YoU WiLL noT BE alONE, JUSt OUt oF siGHT. KNoW tHIS,"**_ _Error leans down with a smile, one that was just as grim as it was gentle._ _ **"yOu tHREe aRE**_ _ **mINE**_ _ **. i WanT whAT iS besT foR yOu aND i WIlL do WhaT i havE tO DO tO mAke suRE of THIs. yOU aRE gOINg tO haVE a BEtTEr liFE tHEn i EvER dREamED oF havINg, i WiLL makE Sure OF iT. BUt tO do THAT, yOU nEed tO liStEN tO mE."**_ _Error softly wiped away the stray tears that was falling down their faces._ _ **"NO onE is GOINg TO hURt yOU. nO ONe is GOinG TO EvEN**_ _ **tRY**_ _ **iT wiTH mE HErE, BUt i WILL NoT chANcE iT As NO ONEs elSE maTTeRS lIKE thE tHrEE oF yOU. I RefUSE tO lEavE yOU oUT iN thE opEN WIth a BUnch oF sTRanGERs, So i AM GoING tO hiDE mY treasUREs AwaY fROM THEm."**_

 _Hearts sniffed, eyes watering as his free hand went to his chest were his SOUL was. Error's words warming him as the three kids ran into Error's arms with small cries. 'How can a oblivious and obviously dangerous skeleton can be so sweet, I will never know!'_

 _"D-Daddy~" Void cried out softly, patting his Father's face gently while the other two cuddled as close as they could to the dark skeleton._

 _ **"bEsiDEs,"**_ _Here Error's face twisted into a demented grin, a gleam entering his eyes._ _ **"iF anY ONE TriEs tO TaKE AwaY MY TrEasuREs oF tErRORs AwaY, I'LL juST do WhaT THEY DID."**_ _Hearts choked when Error jerked his head towards the bloody box._ _ **"tHAT, oR i cOULD thRoW tHEM oUt oF tHE winDOW, TRaSH lIKE tHAT-"**_ _Error went on to say, only to stop when Hearts fell to his knees. All four skeletons blinked, staring at the pink clad skeleton in confusion._

 _'How someone can be so sweet one moment, but then so murderous the next moment?!' Hearts giggled silently as he lightly banged his head on the floor. 'How can Error be so adorable~!'_

 _Really, it didn't bother Hearts too much. But it still didn't change the fact that Error was adorable while also being tall, dark, and mysterious. That means he is going to have to keep a eye on suitors of all kinds. Meaning that anyone could try to take advantage of poor naive Error! Sure, GET LAID is important and he wants Error to be sociable a bit more, but not so much so that Error gets taken advantage of in any way. Not that they could physically force him into anything, but emotionally? From what Hearts can tell, Error didn't understand a lot about emotions and relationships in general._

 _This could be a issue in the plan of GET LAID in the long run now that Hearts thinks about it._

 _Harsh but worried words made Hearts come back to the present. "Uh-No! I don't need a ambulance! I just tripped, no worries!...Good, now, like I was saying-"-_

Yeah, Hearts could see Error threatening the Cops if he made the call, leading to a funny but very scary time when they finally come. And while Hearts did get snappy with the first person on the phone, he was assured by a officer that he wasn't blamed for it.

Now time to see if they could survive when the cops are actually in the apartment. Stars help the cop that scares the kids, not only will Error slaughter them, Hearts will laugh and dance over their dust and/or bloody corpse after spitting on them. Hearts was the sure the whole building would pinch in with disposing of the evidence, even if it is to just get one over the police and not because they care, they could just say that the cops never made it after getting rid of the cars. This _is_ the bad side of town after all.

 ** _Accidents happen._**

Luckily for all involved, Error made sure that the kids were in bed. Both adults knew that they are most likely not sleeping, but at least they were in the room just in case.

"They should be here within ten minutes they said..." Hearts sighed, rubbing his face, catching sight of what he was wearing. "Do you think I should change?"

Error glanced over, looking the other skeleton up and down and didn't see a issue. Hearts was wearing a pink sundress that Error himself had made. The sundress had bell sleeves and swished every time the other moved. The dress itself having purple and blue hearts elegantly stitched on along with a few pink flowers. The other right now wasn't wearing the strapless shoes that went with it, being barefoot like he always was when in the apartment.

Hearts, for reasons unknown to Error, has taken to wearing clothing that Error made. With having that online sight where Error sells things he makes - _and it was going great so far in his opinion_ \- the dark skeleton has a lot of ideas and clothing strewn about in his room/work space. Hearts walked in one day, saw the clothing and then pretty much begged Error to make him something to wear, he would even pay for it.

Error did something better - _as he steals most of the things from other countries he needs to make the clothing anyway_ \- and made Hearts a whole bunch of clothing just because, that or Error misunderstood what Hearts was asking for. And because he did this with Hearts, he did the same with Compassion. Now the Zeal's come to him if they need other clothing, it's less of a strain on the pocket for Hearts as he doesn't have to pay - no matter how many times he has offered or tried to sneak and leave money with Error, it just doesn't work as Error refuses or just returns the money saying that Hearts left it in his apartment. And Hearts knew that Error wasn't being sarcastic when he said that, Error honestly thought that Hearts forgot his money and left it in his apartment.

 **"i DON't sEE whY yOU shoULd."** Error shrugged, not seeing any problems. **"iF thEY trY anYThiNG, yOU knOW i'LL DeaL wiTH iT LIke i AlwaYS DO. It'LL bE lIKE whEN i WaLK yOU to WoRk. BesiDEs,"** Error pointed to what he was wearing. **"yOU lOOk bEttER thEN i dO. sO iT shOULD bE fiNE."**

Hearts took one look at Error's white baggy sweater, baggy sweat pants and long red scarf - _that the other always wore_ \- and then promptly pointed to the skeleton's room. "Go change."

 **"whAT? NO."** Error snorted, crossing his arms. **"i LOOk fINE. In anY caSE iT's mY woRK daY, yOU knOW i LIkE tO weaR LoosE cloThinG whEN i spEnd alL MY timE SewINg."**

"You're still going to work?" Hearts raised a brow, taking a strong stance and crossed his own arms. "With how distressed the kids are?" Seeing Error glancing away at that, Hearts knew he only had to push a little more. "It would make me feel safer if you wore something better, that way I don't stand out too much..." Hearts walked up to Error, laying his head on the other's chest and pouted up at him with glistening eyes, fluttering his eyes to make them water a bit. "Pwetty Pwease? The kids would just _adore_ that you wore something pretty like _they_ do~"

At Error's twitch, Hearts smirked. The heart eyed skeleton knew he won.

When in doubt, use the kids to make Error do what you want.

Unless it was to threaten him, then pray that you live from the onslaught that would happen not even a second later after the threat.

\- _No, seriously. Hearts remember one thief - a older man with a crazed gleam in his eyes - grabbing Null and Compassion from when they had been walking back from the store, Void being in Hearts's arms at the time. Long story short, they were walking away from the blood bath not even a minute later with the kids safe and Error grumbling about_ _ **"ruDE TrAsH."**_ _._ -

"Great!" Hearts beamed, sitting up and grabbing the skeleton's arm, pulling him to the bedroom/work space. "I'll even pick everything out, don't worry about a thing besides putting it on and rocking it! Those officers won't know what hit them when a _gorgeous_ thing like you answers the door~!"

Error really had a bad feeling as he let Hearts drag him into his room - something he never thought in a million years that he would let a UnderLust Sans do by the way. But Hearts is nothing like Lust, so he had no worries there.

No, the worries started when Hearts ignored his closet and went straight for the more refined clothing that Error had made for his online store, the skeleton started gushing as he tore through the clothing Error had made but hadn't put online yet, meaning that it was up for grabs.

 ** _'I'm regretting so much in my life now...Like showing Hearts where the clothes he could take are...Huh, errors have been made.'_**

 **-Ten Minutes Later-**

 **"i cAN'T belieVE i AM WeaRIng tHiS."** Error tugged at his scarf with one hand and the other hand going down the skirt. The scarf the one thing Hearts hadn't asked him to take off and the one thing Error would have fought to keep on. Shifting, Error grimaced when he saw his scar and chip ridden red leg peaking out of the slit of the long skirt. **"thE slIT iS tOO hiGH...anD mY lEgs aRe UglY So I thINK i SHoULd bE WeaRINg pAntS-"**

"No!" Hearts quickly interjected from the couch, bouncing to stand up and looked Error up and down. Error was now wearing a black mixing in with dark blue tight sweater that had beads sewn into it, making it look like a starry night sky. Hearts had picked out a skirt for him to wear, it being a long dark blue side slit skirt that was lined with yellow, a golden yellow star where the slit stopped. Then for shoes, Hearts had found a pair of black and red high heeled wedges, and then Hearts made Error take off his leather gloves. "You look great with them on!"

It was a first step of getting Error out of his comfort zone, a medium sized step because of the slit in the skirt. Not a big one because of the sweater and length of the skirt even with the rather long slit. It showed Error's red legs, and while they may have so many scars, nicks, chips and scratches, Hearts found them beautiful just as the rest of the skeleton in front of him. Everything of Error, to the scars on his skull, to the chips on his hands and to the nicks on his legs, screamed power and the will to survive. Error is a walking contradiction, could look so strong no matter what he is wearing, and it made him even more enrapturing to look at no matter what he wears.

Little by little, Hearts hopes to show this fact to Error, who believed himself to be broken and ugly. But it is going to take a long time.

So for now, Hearts is slowly going to push Error out. His plan GET LAID is going to have layers, and while this wasn't how he wanted to start this part of the plan - _not with the cops coming of all things, and especially not with that bloody and dusty box that was still on the kitchen table_ \- Hearts will take what he can get and use any moment he can. Besides, even in a skirt, Error still looks like he can kill a few hundreds of people and not get caught. Error, with the extra height adding to it, looks very intimidating still. And with the new clothing, he looked like he could charm his way out of anything. Error had a certain and...unique charm to him. That much Hearts could admit to himself, even without the skirt.

But, Hearts wouldn't have it any other way. Error isn't Error without some form of power leaking off him. Even if it is only in the physical sense or in his aura alone.

Error opened his mouth to argue, only to freeze when the door was knocked on.

"City Police!" A muffled voice called out, making Hearts gulp in slight fear.

Everyone in the slums fears the mob, but they also fear the _cops_. For very good reasons most of the time, it was taught to Hearts at a young age, and while he knew he shouldn't fear them as they are coming to help, he can't help it.

Error, seeing this, lightly pushed Hearts behind him as he went to the door. There was no way in hell anyone was going to hurt Hearts nor try anything with him. The dark skeleton has had enough practice beating up perverts who think that it is okay to try and force Hearts into sexual relations even as Hearts says no to the offers. He's a stripper, not a whore. Error doesn't get what's so confusing about it, they are two different things.

In any case, Hearts is not in any condition to open the door, so Error will do it for him. It's his apartment anyway.

Grabbing the door nob, Error took in a deep breath before swinging the door open. Blankly looking at the lower half of someone's face before letting his eyes shot up, and then promptly let his inner mind scream and freak out as he recognized the face in front of him.

 ** _'Well, what do we have here...'_** Error backed away slightly, actually thanking Hearts for picking the wedges for him to wear as without it he would only come up to the Monster's collar bone. ** _'It seems Death has come knocking at my door...Of mother fucking course! I never get good things in life!'_**

Reaper!Sans stood in front of the door, taller then he had ever been in Error's Original Multiverse. One lone eye light in his right socket and wore a black police uniform that looked different from the others. Taking his eyes off the Reaper, Error caught sight of a skeleton that would be Error's height if not for the fact he was wearing heels. The other skeleton had a similar feel to... _ **'Oh, shit.'**_ Error's eyes narrowed slightly at the purple eyes staring back at him. ** _'Is...Is that Nightmare in passive form?!'_** Quickly looking away from the weird sight of Nightmare in a police uniform, no matter that form his has, Error relaxed a bit when a third head peeked through and it wasn't a skeleton Error has ever saw before that had green and yellow starry eyes and was about the same height as Hearts. It reminded Error of Swap a bit.

There are small mercies in this place it seems.

"Hello, we got a call for this apartment." The Reaper's voice was deep, dark and low. It must be the height playing a part in how he sounded. "I'm the chief of police, Death Reaper. My second in command Misery Nights." Death gestured to the passive Nightmare before glancing behind him. "We also have Officer Palette Roller and our forensic scientists - Goth and Aphys - are waiting to come in for the box mentioned in the phone call." Death nodded with a slight smirk as he stared straight into Error's eyes. "May we come in?"

 **"mY kIDs aRE slEEPinG."** Error eventually said, not moving out of the way for the group outside. Hearts meanwhile was peeking out of the window, seeing that the cops went incognito instead of the normal police cars, seemingly not wanting to start trouble or tip anyone off. Good idea, Hearts knew that if anyone saw actual cop cars outside, a riot would form faster then someone could yell _"COPS!"_. **"i Won'T bE hapPY iF thEY aRE wokEN uP bY yoU aLL. i** ** _ReaLLy_** **WoN't bE hapPY iF yOU alL trY anYThinG fuNNY hERE tO mE anD mINE."** There was a warning and threat rolled in his tone alone, one that made Death grin and the others eyes widened as they heard the unsaid words loud and clear.

"You have our assurance that will not happen." Death assured, making Error nod and open the door wider, walking off to go to Hearts instead of moving to the side. He didn't have time for this shit, he just wanted them to take the box and go already. If someone tries anything, Error can take care of it and make sure it will never be a issue again.

Error should have told Hearts he will deal with it all, but that could have given himself away. Damn logic forcing him to make reasonable decisions. Insanity, while having so much pain, was more fun. At least nothing was stopping Error then.

Death had to bit his lip to keep the grin that wanted to come up away, watching the dark skeleton's hips sway as he walked away. He had a felling this was going to be interesting. The dark skeleton looked threateningly beautiful, those scars spoke of a haunting story, maybe even more then one. Such a alluring sight to behold for the chief of police. Shaking his head, Death started to walk in. He had a job to do right now, fantasies can wait until he is off the clock.

But if his mind wonders, it shouldn't be a huge distraction as long as he doesn't act on it, right?

Before the cops had arrived, Error had moved the couch and coffee table away from the TV. That way Hearts and him could sit on the couch and the if the others, they could pull up chairs from the kitchen table to sit across from them. The glitch had no idea how this investigation stuff worked besides the stuff he had seen on TV - _it wasn't like there were cops - any_ _ **good**_ _ones in any case - in his old Multiverse_ \- and wasn't about to let some strangers take over his apartment.

Error plopped down on the couch, making Hearts scurry over and slid in next to him, leaning onto him for comfort. **"thERe'S tHE boX."** Error pointed to the box, Hearts sniffing at the reminder. Sighing, Error wrapped a arm around the other skeleton as if to shield the other from everything. **"iF yOU coULDn'T TeLL frOM ThE smElL oR lOOk, iT's CovEREd IN blOOD. INsiDE iS sOME DuST. SO yEs, iT's REaL aND nOT a TRaP."**

Hearts lightly slapped Error's chest, fighting a smile at the slight passive aggressiveness and protectiveness. But then again, Hearts didn't think the Chief himself would be coming to check this over even after the tall skeleton had taken over the call from that ignorant person who first answer Hearts's 911 call. There are quite a few rumors and myths surrounding the skeleton, and not all of them good...

Death glanced over to the dark skeleton before bringing up a walkie-talkie. "Goth, Alphys, there is a blood box here, come and get it. Over." As he talked, he walked up to the box, and lifted the paper to read it over with the other officers looking around him to read it too, faces grim.

 _"G-Got it Chief. On our w-way up. Over."_ Was the response that came shortly, a voice familiar to Error stuttering out.

Looks like it is going to be a very one-sided reunion for Error. Just his luck. At least the sickly Inky counter-part isn't coming in, Death/Reaper and Misery/Nightmare is enough for right now.

Soon another skeleton and lizard Monster were let into the small apartment. Error was just happy that it was UnderTale!Alphys and another skeleton he has never seen before. He didn't want to deal with the swap version or another familiar face right now. Both went to the box, pulling out all kinds of things from their bags as the put on some gloves. Palette stood near them, keeping a eye out on everything.

With a nod from Death, Nightmare pulled up a chair to sit on the other side of the coffee table as did Death. Palette quickly went to the door to keep a eye out for anything.

"I'm going to have to ask you some questions to see if we can figure this out." Misery stated as he brought out a clipboard and pen from a bag that he had. Death got out a recording machine so that they wouldn't miss anything, turning it on with a nod to Misery. "Let's start with some general questions." Misery stated factually. "Please state your names and occupations."

Error rolled his eyes and pulled Hearts a bit closer as the other answered first with a slight shiver. This was feeling more like a interrogation to the pink clad skeleton. "I'm Hearts Zeal." Here Hearts smirked, eyes gaining back their gleam as he fluttered his eyes at all Palette who was looking to them. "I work at the 'Lustful Souls Club' down a few streets from here. If you want to get technical, I'm a stripper~" Hearts purred out, making Palette, Goth and Misery flush lightly while Death just chuckled in amusement and Alphys choke and stutter where she was at.

 **"i'M ErRoR misCAlCulAtioN, i RuN a OnlINE sTorE caLLEd 'thE mulTivERse'-"** Error paused when he heard a gasp. Turning his head, he saw both Alphys and Palette looking at him in awe. **"...WhAT?"**

"Y-Y-You're the one wh-who runs _THE_ Multiverse." Alphys started out only to loose it in her excitement. "Your stitch work is amazing! The dolls are so well done and the clothes-!" She squealed out in pure amazement.

"I can't believe I'm meeting THE _owner_ of The Multiverse...!" Palette sighed out in bliss before chuckling in pure awe.

While everyone else was just watching the two in shock, Hearts was giggling up a storm as Error looked the two up and down. Something about the way Alphys said that reminded Error of something. When Error glanced to Palette's hat, it hit him.

Snapping his fingers, he pointed to Alphys first, who was silently gushing still. **"mEWmEWkiSSy-kaWaIiLizard01. yOU'vE bEEn buYinG oFF a lOT oF mY stuFF anD reQuEstING a bUncH oF speciAl othERs. lIKe thoSe chARactERs fROM thE olD mEW mEW kisSy anIME."** The he pointed to a beaming and flushing Palette. **"rOllERblADepaleTte101. i mADE thAT hAt anD yOu'vE oRdER a tON oF othER iTEms aS wElL thAT i'VE maDE."**

Goth's jaw was dropped when Palette actually squealed before turning it into a cough once he noticed the looks he was getting along side Alphys - _who flushed and tried to bury herself into her work._ \- " _Ahem!_ Yes...That's me."

"Look at that Error, you've got fans~!" Hearts cooed out as he looked amused at the two flushed Monsters. "Soon I'll have to be scaring them off for you!"

Now Error looked confused and a touch worried. **"lIKe whAT i DO WiTH youR 'FaNS'?"**

Misery quickly cut in before Hearts could answer. "I have to know what your relationship to one another is. Are you two married?"

 **"NO."** Error shook his head in answer, wondering why everyone asked that. **"wE'RE juSt friEnDS."**

"Friends with benefits?" Death asked suddenly, making Misery's eyes snap to him with confusion.

Hearts just laughed thinking about it, Error's eyes twitching at the very thought. **"nO. WE aRE noT iN a SexuAL oR roMAntIC RelAtIONshIP. nEitHER oF uS WanT tO hAVE sEx WitH thE othER."** Error stated this all bluntly, not beating around the bush. This wasn't the first time this was asked, and he was getting tired of it and a bit annoyed. It was like Hearts couldn't be friends with anyone without having sex with them, that made Error want to hit someone. And while he could have phrased that all better, Hearts does actually sleep in the same bed with him at times. Sure, Error doesn't sleep too, but he does lay in bed with him until morning. So the technically, Error does sleep with Hearts. Just in the most technical of ways though.

With a smirk, Hearts leaned on Error's chest, running a hand up and down the other's chest. "Well, I _don't know_ about that~" Hearts purred out sensually, making everyone but Death and Error flush and shift. Error was looking at Hearts deadpanned while Death's face was blank as he took them both in. "I wouldn't be opposed, just _look_ at you~!" Hearts giggled, groping Error's arm as he pouted up at the darker skeleton. "A little _taste_ wouldn't hurt...Would it~?"

Sighing through his nose holes, Error rubbed his face with his free hand, looking so used to this it wasn't funny. **"hEaRTs. nO."**

"Hearts, yes~"

Both looked at each other before both lost it. Hearts laughed as he stopped groping at Error and Error chuckled and shook his head. **"wHY aM i FriENDs wiTH yOU."** Error chuckled out. He never expected to be that comfortable with a Lust!Sans, but here he is. With Hearts, he knew the smaller wasn't actually aiming for sex, just a joke. It made him relax more at the touching as it is the way Hearts shows affection to those he is close to and is the way he likes to joke around. With Lust, the horny skeleton was always aiming for sex, and that freaked Error out as he didn't want to do such things with the other - _or anyone really, he rather fall in love first. Something that was impossible as Fate or Inky would never allow him someone like that._ \- nor was used to things like that.

Hearts laughed as he lifted his head off of Error. "Because I'm so lovable~!"

 **"WhATEvER hELpS slEEp aT niGht."** Error jokingly scoffed before turning his attention to a flustered Misery. **"nExT quEstIOn?"** Error asked aloud, crossing his legs. Everyone's eyes went down, before most shot back up. Death on the other hand smirked, slowly following the slit up where it stopped about a half foot away from the glitching skeleton's pelvis. He let his eyes linger before they went all the way up to find Error watching him. Leaning back with a wink, Death had to hold back a deep chuckle when all Error did was look at him blankly, not impressed at all.

"Ah!" Misery jolted, nearly dropping his pen. Error turned his attention back to Misery, who was trying to calm his blush down as he tried to do his job. "Yes. Do you have any children? Spouses or in any type of relationships?"

"I have a son named Compassion. His Mother left him to me after a one night stand." Hearts informed, grin dying down to a smile. "I'm not in any romantic or sexual relationships at this point of time, nor have I ever been married." Here Hearts caught Goth's and Palette's eyes as the both were looking at him, so he winked at them. "So I'm free and still waiting for my prince charming~"

Palette coughed, trying to force back his blush while Goth turned bright purple, giving a relived sigh once Alphys motioned for him to grab the box. Grabbing the box, the white clad skeleton followed after Alphys as the left the apartment to take the box back to their lab. Goth doesn't think his SOUL could take any more flirting, he just wasn't used to such things.

After the door shut, Error went on to answer the question asked. **"i hAVE TwO sonS; nuLL anD VoiD. hopEfuLLy thEIR fatHER iS DeaD iN a DitcH soMEWhERE."** Error's voice at the start was light and fond, but at the end it twisted into a dark growl. Forcing more then one skeleton to sit straighter at attention. **"i'M noT IN anY RomAntiC oR sexUAL RElatiONshIP nOR aM i mARRied oR havE evER bEEN."**

Death smirked then, leaning forward a bit. "Now that's out of the way, now to the nitty gritty stuff. We can rule out jealous lovers and partners at the least. Unless their Father is a issue?" Death directed this to Error, who shook his head in negative. Death gave a short nod, face getting serious. "Then, please tell us what had happened before you found the box. Did you hear anything? See anything that might be connected to this?"

With that, the two skeletons had to repeat and repeat what had happened that day. Misery and Death questioning them on every little detail. It had gotten to the point where they were saying the same thing over and over again - making Error's fragile patience with this whole thing coming close to snapping.

 **"thIS hAS goNE oN LonG enoUGh."** Error growled out, hands twitching as he suddenly stood up after Misery had asked them to repeat on their day _again_. Misery sat straighter, Death's eyes snapped to Error and Palette took a step back in shock. **"WE hAVE REpEaTED ouR DaY oVeR anD ovER aGaIN, thERE's noTHinG moRE! WE haVE no ideA WHErE thE boX caME frOM oR knOW wHO couLD havE doNE iT! thiS iS StarTinG tO soUND liKE yOU thINk We** ** _knOW_** **SomEthINg WE Don'T, lIKe yOU thINk WE'RE** ** _inVolVEd_** **WitH tHE** ** _mOB_** **. SO, i SuGGesT WE sToP thiS iNteRroGation NOW aS WE nEvER, bEfoRE** ** _noW_** **thAT iS, hAD anyTHinG tO DO wiTH tHEm. hElL, bEFoRE toDaY i DiDN'T knoW thEY ExiSteD!"** Error took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down and not snap fully. This wouldn't be the way he wanted Hearts to know he knew fighting magic, or would want the police on him forcing him to run with the kids. **"sO whY dON't yOU AlLL - nOt** ** _yOu_** **thoUgH. DON't woRRY,** ** _yOU're_** **fINE. -"** Hearts giggled when Palette flushed and looked happy with that when Error pointed to him as he said this. The starry eyed skeleton had looked quite sad when Error started, now though he looked ready to bounce off the walls at Error saying he was fine even as his superiors are getting scolded at like misbehaving children. **"gET ouT tHERE anD fiGURE thIS shIT oUT lIke You'RE suPPoSEd TO! In othER woRDS; dO WE haVE anyTHinG mORE TO Talk aboUT - IMpoRTanT anD** ** _noT_** **pOINtlESS - oR caN yOU gET thE fuCK ouT OF mY apaRtmENT riGHt** ** _nOW_** **?"** Error's eyes then snapped to Death's, forgetting for a moment that this wasn't Reaper from his Multiverse. That lazy, almost mocking smile made him confuse the two. No matter the height or voice, that smile was still the same one that Error hated with his whole being. **"AnD sTop SMirkING yOU sAdIStic hYpStER! gET oFF yoUR bONEy aSS aND dO somEthING foR ONCe! i'M TiREd oF yOU. So. gET. ouT.** ** _NOW_** **."**

Misery's and Palette's jaws dropped while Death went blank faced. No one had ever talked to the chief like that, no one. He is a highly respected leader of the force and has many achievements to his name, a list even. And here was this other skeleton, telling the chief off.

"wElL?" Error raised a brow, crossing his arms.

"I think it's time for us to go." Death eventually spoke, never looking away from Error, making Misery and Palette jolt.

The two officers hurriedly packed everything, fearing their boss's temper. Death just sat there, staring up at the standing Error. Hearts frowned, glancing to Error. Error glanced to Hearts, nodding to the hurrying officers. Hearts sighed, hoping that there wouldn't be blood and dust when he came back into the apartment.

It should be fine, the kids were in the other room after all. Error wouldn't loudly kill someone if it meant waking them up...right?

Then again, Error could _silently_ kill...

Hearts jumped up with a smile. "Let me walk you out! Wouldn't want someone to shot you or steal your papers, am I right?" Hearts winked, looping his arms with the two officers. Misery flushed with a slight glare while Palette looked slightly fearful now. "With me on your arms, they wont touch you~!"

Soon, the door shut.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Death stood. Slowly, the officer went around the coffee table and stood by Error, offering a hand.

Error titled his head with a frown, looking to the hand before looking back up at Death's blank face. **"WhaT?"**

"It's a handshake." Death stated with a smirk. "Nice meeting you and all that."

With a huff, Error decided to roll with it. Sighing, Error placed his hand in the offered one, and then nearly broke the other skeleton's hand when said skeleton suddenly pulled Error in close.

One hand came up to touch his tear marks, making Error glitch. looking up with a glare, Error saw that Death was looking down at him with something he couldn't understand in his eye sockets and a indescribable grin on his face.

"You know...you're really beautiful. So much so that I want to eat you all up~" Death purred out, leaning closer to Error. "Would you mind if I took a taste?"

 **"I dIDn'T kNow cannIbalISM wAS prActICEd iN ThE cITy."** Error bluntly mused aloud, not even looking phased. **"HUh, NoW i KNOW. iN anY caSE, NO."**

"What-" Death tried to ask, only for Error to calmly and swiftly get out of his hold. Death blinked at the nonchalant glitching skeleton, before snickering.

"Interesting." Death hummed, before shaking his head in amusement. "I made up my mind." The Cop muttered under his breath. Before Error could ask what the other meant, Death gave a smirk, wink and then a nod to Error before leaving.

Error blankly watched the other leave.

 **"i hAvE a BaD fEElinG aboUT aLL oF thIS..."**

Said bad feeling got worse the next morning.

Opening the door, there was another box right in front of it.

 **"WeLL,"** Error hummed, rubbing his chin while he looked down at the box. Hearts freaking out behind him. **"aT LEaSt tHiS ONE isN'T pAinTEd WiTH blOOD."**

"LIKE THAT MAKES THIS ANY BETTER!"

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _I hope this was worth the wait! I finally got it done! It took a while, but I got there!_

 _More and more characters will show up as time goes on. Some we have seen before in this story, others we have not yet._

 _In any case, I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did making it._


	12. The Fallacy Of Lord Error - Part 1

_I do not own any of the characters beside my OC's - Null, Void and a few others - they belong to their respectful owners. Pictures of what the kids are wearing are down below, but I made a few changes to them in the story to make them fit better with Null and Void. Also, not a lot of dialog at the beginning._

 _-Some people have been asking to draw a scene or fanart, and I just wanted to say once more that any one can draw whatever from my stories. I just ask that you tell me and show me when it is done so that I can admire it. I LOVE fanart, it really inspires me, gives me ideas and just makes me want to work all the more harder on my stories. So, you have my permission to make fanart as long as you show it off to me once it is done._

 _Not a whole lot of dialogue in this part, as I am setting everything up. There will be more in the next part._

 **World: Vampire-Verse** - _I will be adding more characters and not only vampires will be in here. For example, Werewolves and demons are going to be in here along with much more. I'm even going to put pirates in and other things as well, make it a bit more like that era. I'm going to be adding different/more Lords as well, as well as other towns, just to make things more complicated for Error and to world build. So this is going to be very AU and not like the Original Vampire-Verse._

 **Pairing:** _Undecided_

 _Landing in a world where everything seemed to be back in the olden days of knights and lords was not surprising to Error. There were many AU's that had the same feel and look to it after all. Honestly, the problems came later on after some rather poor and not really thought out decisions on Error's part that lead to some unseen consequences._

 _With so much magic in the air and land, much more then even his Original Multiverse, Error could make clothing with his strings and magic alone by messing a bit with the Codes. So, after landing in a very run down village in the middle of nowhere, Error quickly hides away with his kids in a run down shack to make some clothes so they don't stick out like a sore thumb. It started simple and innocent, with Null and Void asking if he could be pretty like them - meaning, wearing a dress. Seeing no issue with it, Error went along with it. The first poor decision Error made was letting Null and Void pick out what the dress should look like, with him only make a few choices himself to make sure that it wasn't too off looking or a rainbow of colors. Not that he wouldn't have worn it if it was off or a rainbow of colors, his sons put their SOULS into it after all._

 _Error thought he looked good, and it honestly made him feel good as well to wear something so pretty that his sons pretty much designed for him. The dress didn't hinder him either, no matter how it may look. How did he find that out? Well, some robbers came into town not even a hour later and Error dealt with them soundly. The villagers and goofy mayor - who held a face that Error remembered well - thanked him profusely. In a short time, the villagers worked their way into his SOUL much like Null and Void did. But not knowing what to do with his newfound freedom, Error decided on traveling with his sons to experience something he never had but wanted. On the travels with his sons, he meets many unique people and Monsters, even seeing some very familiar faces along the way but also so different. If they needed something, he pointed them to the town in hopes that it would bring business to it. Some went with him in traveling, no matter how much Error said to leave, and Error even sent gold and items back to the village that he...found and liberated, remembering the gaunt faces of the children and adults._

 _After some time passes, Error decides to go back to the little village only to get a big surprise. The little village grew in the amount of time he was gone, turning into a bustling town and was soon to grow again with how much people were moving in. Apparently the people and Monsters Error saved, met, and helped - unknowingly and knowingly- went to the town that Error talked about or mentioned, setting up shop there or going to protect the very place that Error may have mentioned that he would go back to. Rumors of Error also spread quickly, making more and more people come to find him. With the gold and items Error sent back, it was simple for the village to get back up on it's feet after so many years of desolation._

 _Then, if that wasn't surprising enough, the people and mayor made him the Lord of the town and land around them. Seeing him as a protector to them, they wanted him to lead them and they wanted to serve him. With the Monsters and people he saved vowing themselves to him, Error couldn't talk his way out of this one. Especially not when they even built him a castle of all things and had the paperwork ready. Apparently, Error looked like a high-class Lord and/or royalty with his dress. While proud of Null's and Void's fashion, Error was so annoyed he didn't think of that issue with the dress._

 _"Long Live Lord Error, Destiny Save The Lord!"_

 _All what seemed to be little decisions came to head then. But it was only when he was invited to a meeting with other Lords in Underville that Error realized what kind of problems he made for himself. Error really should have tried to check the Codes more thoroughly then just seeing if it was stable or not._

 _Error will not bow to any type of myth, and they will learn this the hard way. He was finally free, he was going to keep this freedom even he had to burn the world for it. Just as long what his is safe, then everything can go to hell._

 _Now if only he can get these other Monsters, civilians, royalty, servants, and Lords alike to leave him be, then everything would be fine. Seriously, Error is about to shove his heel and fan up someone's ass or eye-socket if this keeps up!_

 ** _-Chapter Start-_**

Desolate, cold and empty. Those were the words that came to mind when looking around the pitiful village, if it can even be called that.

Error woke up on a dirt road in what seemed to be the middle of the night. Magic tingled all around him, making him feel more alive then he ever has. It was in the air, wind, land, the very dirt that was floating around him. There was so much magic around him that he could feel himself breathing it in.

As a God of Destruction, as a Monster formed to be something more then the average Monster, Error was sensitive to magic. He had to be, it was apart of his job - _No, that's not his job anymore is it? He knows this isn't his Multiverse just by the feel alone, was he really free now? What is his job? Who was he anymore?_ \- to be. Hell, he was made out of magic, it was pretty much a give he was able to feel and sometimes even see magic. o he knew without a doubt that there was much more magic in this Multiverse then his own, and he didn't know if that should scare him or not.

Feeling the little ones in his arms shifting, Error knew he had to shift ass and figure out just where he was and what to do now. It said a lot that it didn't take long to find a abandoned shack to hide in, the other houses very far apart so Error had no worries about others hearing him moving about.

Taking off his trench coat and scarf, he made a little nest to put the children in while he used his strings to lock the door. Not that anyone couldn't bust through the wall with how fragile it looked.

So while the babybones were slowly waking up, Error got to work.

With a wave of his hand, two portals opened up. The smallest one was showing a bunch of Codes and letters, going at a fast pace and seemingly making no sense. The other portal showed a random town that was in daylight with Monsters and people walking about in a busy outdoor market.

Colorful, and very old fashion, clothing were shown on the humans and Monsters. Error recognized the type as well, Inky had made quite a few AU's that were set in olden times with knights and even dragons. With that out of the way, Error went to look at the Codes. He didn't linger on them, he just wanted to make sure this place was stable.

The foundations were stable if a bit different then he was used to seeing, the laws and rule similar with some added laws and rules, some layers were there as well in the Codes.

But the main factor was simple; Balance was inbuilt. Everything was running and with a poke of a finger into the Codes - not to destroy, but to see what it would do - Error saw the Codes simply fix themselves and keep on going.

A smile slowly worked it's way up the scarred face.

"Daddy?" Error jolted, forcing the portal with the Codes in it to disperse while the one show casing the market filled with people. Turning, he saw Null and Void sitting up in the nest of clothing. Null looked around, confused at where they were at while Void was trying to crawl out of the nest. "Where are we Daddy?"

Error shifted so that they both can see the portal and gestured to it, smiling a little at their awe filled faces. **"WE'Re iN a WhOLe nEW MulTIvERSe, a NEW WorLD."** Error went over to Null and Void, sitting next to the nest and bringing the portal closer to them so that they could see it better. **"wE aRE gOINg tO lIvE iN ThiS nEW WOrLD, So WE nEEd nEw clOThES..."** Error muttered to himself, before getting a idea.

Null and Void watched with eyes filled with wonder as their Daddy made blue strings come to life in his hands. Soon he was moving them about, weaving them and shaping them into something.

With so magic all around him, it was much easier to do this with his strings. Error found out a long time ago that he could form things with his strings, such as dolls and even clothing. He was a glitch after all, a error in the Codes and system. In a way he could use the Codes and forming them into something else, putting them back together, or destroying them.

Destroying the Codes is self explanatory, Error did it for the job that was forced on him. Crushing the Codes took little to no energy out of him, it was what he was formed to do after all. The other two ways that he could use the Codes for took more energy and magic out of him, depending on what he was doing in those two other options. It wasn't what he was formed to do, but it was a ability he got out of becoming a glitch.

Error wasn't like Inky, who could create using the Codes and his magic. So putting things back together was not the same a creating. Say a door broke for example. Error could use his magic, say his strings for example or just pure magic if needed, to put it back together. That is the simple explanation. Everyone and everything had a Code, some more complicated then others. Monsters and humans had complicated Codes because they are complicated, they have layers, feelings and freedom so the Codes reflect that. Objects have simpler Codes. Objects are stationary, mostly that is, and do not having thoughts and feelings like humans and Monsters. So if a door broke, Error could use his strings to 'sew' and 'stitch' the broken Codes back together in a way or fashion. While he could not create as Inky does, as something has to already exist in some fashion before he can form it, he can fix things and make them go back to what they were before or into something new, even AU's in theory.

Not that he would ever have to do that and find out if he can, Inky has that side covered and his Original Multiverse is not his problem anymore.

Now, forming something into something else and back again if he really wanted to, was actually rather simple and he did it a lot before he started saving his magic solely for FIGHTS and destroying AU's because of so many AU's growing and Inky making more and more of them. When that started happening, he started stealing items needed for his dolls and other items that he made for his down time. Honestly if there wasn't so much magic in this Multiverse, Error wouldn't try this and would go and steal items again in fear that he may need to fight eventually.

Anyway, how Error does this is simple. Usually using his strings, that were already made out of magic, he forces and forms the Codes into something new. He breaks down the objects Codes, in this case his strings's Codes, and then 'sew' and/or 'knit' them up into a new Code. When the new Code is finished, the item then forms into what the new Code is. A lot of his older dolls, the first he ever made, were used with this method. They used to be his strings, but because of him breaking down the Codes then messing with them, pretty much glitching the Codes out so that 'Strings' became 'doll' in simple terms, they were now in no way his strings unless he undid it. Error can make the Coding go back to normal, it takes no energy at all. It would be like him pulling apart the stitching holding the Codes together, making the Codes go back to normal as there is nothing to hold them back. Not exactly how it works, it is a very complicated thing to do dealing with a whole lot of numbers and science mixing in with magic only possible because Error himself has been Fate Formed, but it is close enough.

It takes concentration and magic, but Error can glitch and error the Codes, forming them into something else. There were limitations of course. He couldn't make a person become something else...at least he doesn't think so because he hasn't tried to do that. At them most he could heal them, but that takes a lot of effort, time, magic, and pain for all those involved, it would even ware out Error to heal someone with his forming. It just wasn't what he was formed to do and it showed, but he could still do it. Simple things like scratches and things like that are easy, just a slight sting. He is just breaking down the outer layer of the person's Codes and forming them back to before they got the scratch, making the scratch heal up or go away like it was never there. But scars and illnesses? Better to leave them there or die from it because it will take a while and a whole lot of pain to get ride of them. In theory, as he has never done it, he would need to go to the source of their Codes, there SOUL. A illness is a virus, a glitch, in the SOUL much like in AU's and their Codes and Error is formed to destroy such things. In theory, with time, effort, pain and a whole lot of magic, he should be able to destroy a illness and then form the SOUL back to what it was. But that could take days or even months depending on what was wrong with the person. Healing is not something he should be doing, Fate made sure he knew that the first time he tried to heal himself after a big fight. Besides, it took it's toll on him too even when healing himself, it's easier to just leave it be because his body will make sure he is put back together in working shape eventually.

In any case, it's not like he has any reason to heal another even based on a theory. No one would want to be healed by _him_.

But like said before, humans's and Monsters's Codes are complicated and Error was not Fate or Inky. Inky's magic could let him make nothing into something, creation. All Error's involve breaking, cheating, or glitching the Codes unlike with Inky's. He didn't have the power to do that. His strings were pure magic and apart of himself in a way, so using them was easier. And with all this magic surrounding him, it shouldn't take so much energy on his part.

With that in mind, Error got to work on his sons new clothing, peeking at what other children in the portal were wearing so that the dresses he was making did not look too off.

After two hours, Null and Void were in their new dresses, cooing at them and at each other.

Null was in a royal azure blue off the shoulder dress with little sleeves them, it stopped just before hitting the ground. The skirt puffed out slightly at the hips and the top was more like a corset. Golden embroidery of flowers and leaves on the skirt and lace like sleeves and hanging off around the shoulders. On the chest Error stitched in a glitching upside down heart, his SOUL as a symbol that Null was his son. Error made Null a bonnet that was also royal azure blue, with golden gladiolus on it and the ribbon tying the bonnet on his head was also golden as well. His shoes were a dark azure with little heels and dark gold buttons and bows on them. Error as well made Null a hand bag with a long strap on it so that it could go over his shoulder, the handbag a dark golden color with azure butterflies embroidered on it. With a bit of magic, it could hold a lot more then what the outside would suggest. And finally, Error made Null a fan because it seemed like most of the people in dresses had a fan and a parasol, but Error figured that Null didn't need a parasol yet if ever. The fan that was held together with a black metal, when opened, showed the ocean - a array of blues - being bathed in the golden sunlight, the reflection of the sun mixing in with the blues and the shadows of the ocean. And to top everything off, Error left on the pearls as it seems they are still okay from what he can see from the portal. All the fabric was silks and cotton, as it didn't feel to cold outside so Error didn't try anything with wool just yet.

Void's, which Error actually had a lot of fun with making, had a lot going on with it. Where as Null's was beautiful with it's simple but royal colors and design, Error made Void's to be a bit more impressive with how much was going on. Making it pretty in a more chaotic way.

The dress was a pastel orange, the designs on it were peach and a pale yellow. The dress stopped at Void's ankles, that way so he didn't trip if he ever tries to walk, and the skirt was layered and bunched up slightly in the back in a messy bow. The main part of the dress was pastel orange, with the lace that was embroidered with flowers a pale yellow color. The ribbons that were on the shoulder, the left part of the chest, and on the neck were a light peach color. All three colors working off each other as they mixed in with all the layers. Random glitching SOULS stitched in as well. The bonnet on his head was pastel orange, the lupine flowers on it were pale yellow, the ribbon holding it on his head was a peach color done up in a bow. His shoes had on little heels and were a pale yellow with peach buttons and light orange bows. Error also made him a handbag with a long strap as well, a peach color with a pastel orange ribbon on it and pale yellow lines embroidered on it. Void's little fan, when opened, showed a field of wild flowers being bathed in the setting sun. Oranges, yellows, peaches, and reds shinning down on all the wildflowers. The fan was held together with a yellow metal. Error let Void keep his pearls as well, not seeing anything wrong with it. All the fabrics used were the same as Null's, only in different colors of course.

All in all, Error thought he did a bang up job. Without the Voices screaming down at him - _or all around him, it was hard to tell which direction they came from honestly and Error stopped trying to find out where they came from a long time ago._ \- Error had more time and concentration on them, and it really showed. Error also made them cloaks just in case it rained or it got cold, but he sat them aside for later. Now he had himself to worry about.

First things first, the blood and dust on him needed to come off. New clothes or not, looking like he just murdered someone is sure to catch the wrong type of attention. So looking around, Error spotted a small bucket. Getting up and checking the pitiful bucket out - it was dented like a horse kicked it, but luckily no holes - Error saw that it was filled with dust and water. Looking at it with a closer eye, Error felt no magic from the dust; meaning that it was normal dust and not a Monster's remains. Looking up, Error saw many holes in the ceiling. With that in mind, Error used what he assumed to be rain water to get the blood and dust off of him. After a few moments of that, and once he was mostly clean, he dumped it into a mud pile that was in a corner of the shack. Leaving some blood and Monster dust in the bucket would leave too much to chance in Error's mind, even if it seems like no has been in this shack for a good number of years. But you never know. With that done and out of the way, Error went back to where he was previously sitting and got ready to get back to work so that he and the kids can get moving.

Turning his head away from the giggling boys, Error focused on the portal, looking at what the men were wearing. **_'Do I even need new clothes?'_**

"Da!" Error turned back to the children at Void's call, looking down at them in question.

 **"WhAT DO yOU WanT YOu liTTle tERroRs?"** Error asked, raising a brow as Null walked up to him, his little heels clicking as he did so.

Soon Null was tugging at his scarf, eyes pleading up at him. "Daddy...Can you be pretty like us?" Null asked, tilting his head in question.

 **"...YoU mEaN WEaR a DrEsS?"** Error asked back, wanting to know if they were on the same page. Because he knew without a fact that he would never be pretty like Null and Void were, he was too scarred for that. **"i cAN WeaR ONe iF tHAt's WhaT yOU'rE asKINg."** Error stated, not seeing anything wrong with it. Clothes were clothes in his mind. All he knew for sure was that you shouldn't be running around without them on.

How did Error know this? By accidentally seeing parties gone way wrong and too far through his portals when he was seeing what the other Monsters had gotten into. After getting over the shock of seeing so many things that he really wants to unseen, Error used those times as prime destroying time as usually even Inky was too gone or too busy with the party to stop or even notice Error destroying. Sure, Inky paid him back for it ten fold once he figured out AU's were destroyed a few days later, but it put Error ahead of schedule back before Inky went on a creating beige and made sure Error never had any off days anymore. The fucker.

"We want you to be pretty like us!" Null pouted , eyes starting to water a bit making Error sit straighter. "Dress and everything else! We can be the pretty family!" Here Null shifted a bit, his handbag swinging and hitting his hip as he did so. "Can...Can me and Void make it like you did ours?"

 ** _'The pretty family?'_** Error snorted before sighing, reaching over to the travel bag and pulling out a old notebook and pack of markers that he had found at the dump in that other Multiverse. **"SURe, WhY nOt?"** Really, Error didn't care all that much as long as he can move in it and it didn't look too off putting. And with Error being so strong, and the clothing going to be made out his own magic, he can move in just about anything. So Null and Void wouldn't have too many limitations.

Void clapped excitedly as Error picked them both up and put the two boys in his lap with the notebook open in front of them all. Then he also put the markers close as he got out a black one and open it. With a wave of a hand, the portal was now in front of them, still showing so many humans and Monsters walking about in a market. **"WHAt shAPe DO YOU waNT iT To bE? yOU caN LOok tO tHE porTAl fOR opTiONS iF yOU doN't KNOw."**

While a fun activity for the small family, it was only when the sun was out when Error finished his clothing and was set to walk out the shack with his family.

Error's dress was a ball gown that was a dark blue color. The ball gown was off the shoulders and had long loose bell sleeves. Error's long red scarf was now around his shoulders, tied into a bow in the front and he kept his leather gloves on. The skirt was layered into twos, with the top not covering the middle as to show off the bottom layer more. The top layer of the skirt was yellow with blue stitching all over it, almost chaotically, but with a few Gaster Blasters embroidered on it that were almost hidden in the stitching. The top layer was lined with dark red ruffles and diamonds, Void insisted on them. Around the waist was a blood red ribbon that tied in the back in a medium sized bow. The bow was tipped with dark blue and with black diamonds as if it was slowly being tainted or stained.

The bottom layer of the skirt was a darken blue that were done up in ruffles, random embroidered designs in a bright yellow, red and blue with the red slowly over taking the bottom of the ruffles as if stained. The ruffles, the whole bottom skirt, was sprinkled with dark gemstones - _rubies, onyx, topazes, other dark gemstones as well as some moonstones and black diamonds_ \- as well as white diamonds all in various sizes. The top part of the dress - the corset - was stitched up in glowing light blue strings that shinned and sparkled like they were gems with red and yellow buttons made out of rubies and topazes going down just before the ribbon on the waist. On the front of the dress Error also added a upside down heart that looked to be glitching - much like his own SOUL. Inside the sleeves it was a red color, and the sleeves were lined with yellow ruffles and moonstones and black star sapphires. Error embroidered his Gaster Blasters on the sleeves in small sizes and one bigger on on his back that looked like it was hiding and waiting behind the strings, a sight Inky had seen many times before. It was his own little touch in the chaotic master piece his sons made. The dress stopped at the ground, Error made sure it didn't pool around his feet as he didn't want to trip on it if he needed to shift ass.

Error's shoes were high heel wedges, because if they were normal heels he would bust his skull open like Inky did so many times with his brush, that were dark blue on the inside and on top and black on the outside on the wedges themselves. Error then made a choker for his neck with his scarf being apart of the dress now, too many deep scars were on his neck that he didn't want others to see. The choker was a simple back one with a rainbow obsidian hanging down that had a shinned in the light.

With the dress and shoes out of the way, Error formed the travel bag into a handbag with a long strap so that it didn't look out of place. It was a dark red with yellow, black, and blue squares all over it randomly along with dark gemstones. And just like Null's and Void's, it was way bigger on the inside then what the outer appearance suggests. Instead of a bonnet, Error had on a black small hat tied around his skull with a dark blue ribbon. There was a black button that looked to made out of a black diamond that was sitting inside a long bow that was red and yellow that was on the small hat. The rest of the ribbon and hat had bright blue stitching all over it. His fan, when opened, showed the Anti-VOID with his Gaster Blaster ready to fire on it behind some of his glowing blue strings, a glitching SOUL in black and white above the Blaster. The fan was held together with a dark blue, almost back, metal.

Error also made himself a cloak that he put into his handbag with the other items. He also made himself a parasol at Null's request. It was blue that was line with yellow and has a red bow on it with a grey glitching SOUL on it. Error made sure to make the point extra sharp unlike the ones he saw in the portal, it was always a good idea to have a weapon handy. Especially as he didn't want to show off his magic unless he had to, just in case as he didn't know the laws of the lands or anything like that.

With all the magic in the air, Error's ribs healed up so that they wouldn't fall off at a moments notice. So Error could take off the makeshift bindings and not worry about a dress that was off the shoulders. While Error thought he looked like a mess, it made Null and Void happy so he was going with it. Error would kick anyone's ass who said anything bad about his dress in front of the kids, they put their all into it and clearly thought about him if only for the colors alone. Sure, the Gaster Blasters were all him, but everything else was Null's and Void's ideas. With his newfound freedom, Error didn't have to give the children up. That made them _his_ children without any worries.

And Error would **kill** for what was _his_.

With them all dressed and ready, Error held Void in his arms and held Null's hand with his free hand, his parasol hanging off his folded arm that was holding Void.

Looking around the area, Error listened for a moment. Turning to the right, Error started down the dirt road as he could make out more houses and such further down. It didn't take long to realize he landed on the outskirts of a very poor town or village, so Error figured that he could go into town and ask for directions or a map of some kind. But most of all, he needed information.

He just hopes that the information he gets won't be bad news for him and the kids.

 **-Village Square-**

"GIVE US ALL YOU GOT!" A large and very buff Pig Monster growled out, leather armor on and a battle hammer in hand. Behind him was a gang of other Monsters that were also done up in leather armor and holding weapons. A older women being held by a Snake Monster was glaring hard at the back of the Pig's head, as she struggled lightly. "DO YOU THINK I'M PLAYING AROUND?!"

"B-But this is all we have!" A tall skeleton Monster in a dirty orange tunic and brown tattered pants cried bright orange tears, hands shaking as he pointed to all the vegetables, fruits and some gold at the Pig's feet. It was a small and pitiful pile that didn't even go the knees of the Pig Monster. "S-So please, let Ms. Berry go! You promised!" The skeleton cried out, shifting so the rest of the villagers were behind him.

"You think we're going to let the old hag go for such a small amount?!" The Pig laughed uproariously, as if finding their pain funny. "No, I think not!" The Pig snarled, gesturing to the Snake Monster to lift up his sword. While the Snake Monster drew his sword, the Pig Monster turned to the towns people with a snarl. "I'm going to burn this place to the ground!" A smirk worked it's way up the pink face when whimpers sounded out. "I'll help myself to the women, and after that I think I'll sell the children- Oh! Well, hello there~" The Pig Monster tilted his head around the small group of villagers, making a few turn there heads as well.

Just down the square on the dirt road was a Monster in a colorful ball gown, two little ones in their hold. Still a little too far to make them out besides their shapes.

"Hey there!" The Pig Monster called out, waving his weapon as a show of force. "What's a pretty thing like you doing here? Why don't you come here and I'll show you a good time~" The Pig Monster chuckled perversely, eyes gleaming. "I know a few boys who wouldn't mind showing the kids one either-!"

It happened so fast that if anyone would have blinked, they would have missed it.

A blur flew by them all, and the next thing they knew the whole town could only watch as the Pig Monster was literally sent flying into the air and into the sky. Everyone blankly watched as the Pig Monster got smaller and smaller until they could no longer see him. The sound of movement sent everyone into the present, making more then one head snap to where the group of bandits were.

A tall dark skeleton with many deep scars, scratches, and chips all over from what they can see, to the skull, ribs, and shoulders. The most prominent on the skull, the light from the sun making them stand out all the more. The new comer was in a very fancy dress, one that was obviously made out of high grade material from the way it looked, as well very expensive as it had diamonds and gems all over it. The gem hanging on the choker swaying as the tall dark skeleton poised his parasol to the Snake Monster's neck, the point shining in the light. The Snake Monster sweated and gulp, freezing in mid motion of drawling his sword.

The new skeleton's face was in a very terrifying smile, mismatched eyes lighting up with magic as he leaned closer. Just when it looked like he was going to say something, he moved once more.

Ms. Berry was suddenly grabbed and pulled from the Snake Monster, and before the Snake Monster could do anything about that, the parasol was slammed against his head thus making him fall to the ground unconscious. While Ms. Berry stumbled to the villagers, the skeleton in the dirty orange tunic opening his arms to grab her and pull her with him as to protect her, the new comer was _moving_.

It didn't even take a minute until all the bandits were on the ground dead or unconscious.

Error could have cursed himself when he turned and saw the shocked faces on the obviously malnourished villagers. To be honest, he just snapped once he walked into the square that was surrounded by abandoned buildings, or what looked to be abandoned at least, after he heard that Pig Monster talking about selling children only for him to notice Error and then talk about taking his own kids for reasons that made Error's magic lash out. His mind went haywire as it had raced. To threaten Error is one thing, it wasn't the worst threat he had gotten, in fact he had gotten that threat many times before from a number of Sanses when they felt like it would scare him off as he used to care about touching. But to threaten Null and Void with that, let alone threaten them at all? Yeah, that wasn't going to fly with him. Then the next thing he knew, he was seeing red and just reacted to protect his own.

It was a case of coming in at the wrong time, or walking in the area at the wrong time.

Not giving the villagers any time, Error walked back from where he came from. He noticed some following him, but payed it no mind. He could take them down more easily then the bandits if it came down to it. Although he would be impressed by how ballsy they were if they tried anything on him after seeing him make a pig fly, wouldn't save them, but he would be impressed.

Walking to the building by the dirt road, Error stopped and sighed. **"NuLL, VOiD, iT's SAfE nOW To coME OUT...i KnOW yOU WeRE waTCHiNG ME anYWAy..."** Error muttered the last part, but didn't try to scold the children for it. It wasn't like he said they couldn't watch him from their hiding spot anyway. In all honesty, Error pretty much sat them down quickly, told them to stay behind the building, then went flying down into the square in a blaze of righteous anger to make a pig fly like Inky did in that weird AU.

See Inky, even Error can make pigs fly when it was _needed_.

"Daddy is super strong!" Null laughed as he tumbled out from behind the building with Void in his hold. "You made that bad piggy go flying!"

"Da~" Void cooed out, lifting his arms up to Error. Void then started laughing when Error picked up both Null and Void. "Dadadadadadada!...Oink~!"

Error snorted, wondering for a moment if Void had learned that sound from the squeal from the Pig when he went flying or if Null or someone told him the sound a Pig - _a normal Pig usually_ \- was supposed to make, only to sharply turn when someone cleared their throat behind him. Only to stop short once he finally took a look at who fallowed him.

An older women standing to Error's lower chest with pepper hair done up in a simple bun and a ragged brown dress with a dirty white apron over it. Her shoes were more like slippers and her posture spoke of hard work and struggle. Something Error can respect as she stood straight and into his eyes, her hazel eyes showing no fear whatsoever, even after he killed off so many in front of her. But it was the one standing next to her, who stood a few inches taller then Error that caught his attention.

A UnderTale!Papyrus. But nothing like the Original Papyrus that was for sure. With a diry and scratched up face, dirty orange tunic and brown hole ridden scarf it was easy to tell that this Papyrus has seen hardship. He had a tired but happy gleam in his eyes, innocent but in no way naive. Such a difference then he was used to with most Papyruses and Sanses. Hell, this Papyrus was even smaller then what most Papyruses stood at, but Error could bet that it was from hunger and malnutrition. Not getting enough can effect one's height and bone density from what he read before. Error never had that problem, his body mas formed to keep going and stay up no matter what.

This doesn't change the fact that this was a weird sight for Error to see; A Papyrus that was dirty, tired, hungry, and more importantly, with no brother in sight to watch him and 'protect' him.

Classic made sure that his brother was well taken care of, but the issue that cropped up with his over-protectiveness was treating his brother much like a child when he is in fact a adult. Keeping his brother in a mold and getting angry when the brother tries to leave that mold, or mad at someone 'changing' his brother for whatever reason. All Monster need a scapegoat after all. Most Sanses and Papyruses in their place forget that their brothers see and understand more then they think while they treat them like children. So while they think they are protecting them, they are in fact hurting them and their development. Error, while in his madness days, had been tricked into having tea with UT!Papyrus when he happened to go to the Original UnderTale by pure accident when the Sanses were having a meeting. The next thing Error knew he was leaving with a tin of spaghetti even after threatening the scarf wearing skeleton.

But looking back on that day, Error learned a lot about the home life of the UnderTale brothers. Where one brother has to be a child and innocent no matter what and the other is hanging on by a thread and is pressuring the other brother to be pure.

It was a bomb waiting to go off, it just needed one more factor to set it off. Error is real glad he wasn't there to see it when it sets off. That's Inky's problem now, everything is now his problem just like he wanted. Error is more then happy that he finally provided what the Creator wanted if this is what he got; No longer the destroyer with two kids as his own in a weird old fashion Multiverse.

Not what Error pictured for himself when he thought of finally being free - _he thought it would only end in death, but look where suicide got him_ \- but he can make do. Error's made do with worse with worse cards in his hands before, so it wasn't anything new. At least this time Error is free to make all the choices no matter how good or bad they are, no Fate to pull him along anymore.

So the Papyrus in front of him was a stark difference, the Classic - _most Sanses and some Papyruses to be honest. Poor Swap was treated like a child when he was in fact the oldest one. Shame Swap will never blow up or tell off Stretch, Error would have payed big money to see it before he jumped. Now you couldn't pay him to even think on going back to that prison cell even if he got to see Swap finally telling off his younger brother for trying to control his life. If Error could do that to Fate, without being dragged back to his personal hell, he would do it in a soulbeat._ \- he knew would have made sure that his brother was trapped in a tower before letting him work himself down to the bone like he looked like.

"Hello there stranger!" The Papyrus gave a bright smile, eyes weary but still welcoming. "Thank you for getting rid of those trouble makers, if you hadn't then..." Here he grimaced before covering it up with a smile. "Anyways, I'm Sonne! I am the mayor of this small village. This here is Ms. Berry, the village elder." Sonne gave a bow while Ms. Berry curtsied.

Error blinked at the very thought of any of the Papyruses he knew begin mayor of anything - _Stars. Some of them would have the village blown up or killed before the first hour was up. And that wasn't counting what Scream or Slim would do._ \- and then glancing over their shoulders to see all the adults and children watching them, before he looked back at the two in front of him. **"i AM ErRoR."** Error tilted his head up, daring them to try anything but also watching for any reactions to what he said, reactions to his name. Seeing no recantation to his name, Error went on a bit hopefully. Maybe there was no Error here, that or he/she/they had a different name and/or look to them. So much so that there is no way to connect Error to them, meaning that he is mostly home free here. At the least he will be able to keep his name if nothing else. **"thESe HErE aRE mY soNS; NUlL anD vOID."**

Null glanced to the newcomers, one hand tightly gripping the scarf turned bow that was on his Daddy's chest in nervousness. Void meanwhile was outright staring at them both, before in a brilliant moment of childish, stuck out his pastel orange tongue and blew it at the two before giggling up a storm.

Null snorted, relaxing while Error smirked in amusement. His son was a real terror alright, and Error had a feeling it was going to get worse as he gets older. Error held back a hysterical laugh once a realization hit him; _He_ was going to have to deal with the brunt of it all because he has accepted and taken up the 'Father/Mother/Parent' position. _**'Fuck me in the alps.'**_

"It is nice to meet you Sir Error." Error raised a brow at the 'Sir', but let it go as Ms. Berry went on. "Our little village may not have much, but we would be honored to serve you a meal."

"Yes!" Sonne cut in, bright smile on as he clapped his hands together. "I beg you to at least join us for one meal. We just want to show you our gratitude at the very least for what you have done for us."

Glancing down at his kids, Error could admit that they most likely needed to eat something. It would also give him time to figure out just what in the hell he was going to do now...

Unknown to Error, the whole town was watching him as he debated with himself. Both in awe and slight fear. It was easy to see that the one in front of them was not a normal Monster. He made a heavy set Pig Monster go flying, _literally_. No normal Monster or Human can do that. Not a vampire obviously, as he is out in the light. Although the scars did tell many stories about the other. Yet, at the same time, seemed so loving. The why he treated the children in his hold, the way he protected and handle Ms. Berry, it all spoke to them that while in no way normal, maybe not even a Monster, he was not trouble.

Error finally looked up to the two in front of him. **"fiNE. wE'LL StaY FOr a mEaL."**

"Wonderful!" Sonne cheered with a bright smile, delightedly clapping his hands together. "We might not have much, but we will gladly share with you what we have. Come, I'll take you to our mess hall."

 ** _'What is a 'mess hall'?'_** Error frowned in confusion, but followed behind Sonne, not once letting down his guard. He kept all his sense open, he had too. Feeling the two little SOULS in his arms; Error knew he had to protect them.

This Multiverse was new, and the Codes can only say so much. He had his magic luckily, his strength still great, but he didn't know what others could do. For all he knew, he could be weak compared to others. There were too many chances, too many dangers that could harm his little Terrors. That couldn't and wouldn't happen.

This Multiverse will burn before that happens. Error will not become a puppet for anyone else, not like before with Fate. Not with freedom being his for once in his long life. They will have to pry that and the kids from his cold, dead hands. And as he can't die? That means it is never going to happen if Error has any say in the matter.

For those reasons; Error will keep watch until they have found their place in this strange and unknown Multiverse. Until they have found a place they can come back to, to stay without worry. Filled with people who are accepting. It might be just a wish, but Error would keep moving and fighting for they have found it.

Until they have found a place to call "Home".

 ** _-End Chapter-_**

 _Sonne means "Sun" in German._

 _Error has landed in a town, in a whole other territory, from where Fallacy is. He's pretty much in no man's(Monster's) land. There are no Lords around in the land where he is at. There are towns and such, but no Lords and Ladies. There might be some kind of royalties around, but they are influential outside of their lands. Error respects territory, but there is no one to claim the one he is on, and many others around him._

 _The lands Error has landed in is covered in strife and a whole lot of trouble. He is going to meet many different characters - some with familiar faces and others with not. The town in small now, but that's going to change. This catches other's attention. Lol, poor Error's going to have to deal with some characters who are going to work under him. Making him wonder if he should just chance the VOID once more._

 _Never mind how he met them all on his travels. Really, Error and his kids are in for a ride._


End file.
